Fly to the Stars and Back
by Wolfdragon1
Summary: Blitzkrieg, unicorn, pony, space traveler. Once being taken away after the loss of his family, he went out into the stars to live the rest of his life out there until one mission leads him back to his home planet. Now he's going to deal with a range of problems: corporations, bounty marks, strange occurances of the spiritual kind, and also his favorite part of his life, love.
1. The Return

**A/N: Welcome to…what are we doing?**

**Flair: A little side project.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything we don't own.**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

><p>Space, cold, inhospitable, and the final frontier for pony kind. What lays out there beyond the stars? What mystery, what creatures, what discovering awa…<p>

_**DINK**_

"Oh shut up." A groggy voice says getting out of bed. Rolling out of bed onto the floor was a blue unicorn. The unicorn trots over to the bathroom before doing his annual routine. "Begin cleaning process." A mechanical like voice says before the shower comes on. After a bit, the water ceased. "Beginning drying." The voice says before a massive wind blew up from the floor, flinging the water off of him, but making him into a huge ball of fluff. "Note to self, reset that part." The unicorn says using his magic to make his coat go back to normal.

He sighs and heads back out and looks around his messy room. "Also, clean." He said before getting to the closet and throwing on a black shirt, pants, and a black overcoat. He then walked through the door and came to a cockpit and sat in the seat. "Minerva, bring up the news please." He asks as he looks into space.

"Understood Blitzkrieg." Minerva, the ship's A.I., said.

After about an hour of surfing through the galactic news channels something finally caught his attention. "The terrorists who bombed the peace summit on Pilularis 5 have finally been identified. Unfortunately, the galactic peace keepers were unable to apprehend them as they fled into the Mapperuious system which is classed as an E underdeveloped planet and because of article…" Blitzkrieg turns off the T.V. and activates a console. "Minerva, find the bounties of these terrorists and criminals in the government jobs. While I look up the system in the star map." Blitzkrieg says starting to search and read up on the system the news said the fled into.

As Minerva brought up each contract, Blitzkrieg read up on the system and the only habitable planet and its inhabitants. After finish reading in took a deep breath. "Look like I'm heading home. Minerva, get me Malgus on the line will you?" Blitzkrieg asks.

"Of course sir." Minerva said before a dialing noise is heard.

Blitzkrieg waited till a picture came up of an alien that look slightly avian with a set of mandibles around its mouth. "Hey Malgus, I need to stock up a bit." Blitzkrieg says.

"Ah Southern Cross, my favorite Equestrian." Malgus greets.

"Yeah, yeah, you're my favorite Turian as well." Blitzkrieg says.

Malgus chuckles. "Anyway, what do you need now, a WMD?" He asks jokingly.

"No, to stock up. I have a few bounties to take." Blitzkrieg says.

Malgus nods. "Who's the lucky mare, as your kind likes to call it?"

"The terrorists who bombed the summit on Pilularis 5, I believe your species representative was injured badly from it." Blitzkrieg says.

Malgus sighs. "Yeah, spirits help them. Well, what do you need?" He asks holding up a data pad.

"The usual and one good and reliable stealth generator compatible to a model E8-6G armor." Blitzkrieg says.

Malgus nods. "Anything else?" He asks typing that in the data pad as a list shows up on Blitzkrieg's screen.

"Actually triple the amount on the fourth item and that is I will need." Blitzkrieg says.

Malgus nods and the list refreshes. "It that all? I know your style of at least trying out my new tech."

"I have heard about an 'Electric Whip', can fry a droid in a few seconds. Know anything about that?" Blitzkrieg asks.

Malgus chuckles. "Actually it's an electric bola and can be used like a whip provided you have the right equipment so you don't get shocked. Want it and the equipment?" He asks holding a talon above his data pad.

"Yeah, send it as well. I'll see what kind of trouble I can cause because of it." Blitzkrieg says.

Malgus chuckles and presses a few things and makes some numbers appear. "Alright, just don't use it badly, I don't need a trace back to me or my reputation ruined."

"Yeah, little luck of that they fled to a class E system, you know what that means." Blitzkrieg says.

"Gotcha. I'll be expecting you soon to pick this stuff personally." Malgus says ending transmission.

"Minerva, plot course for Omega." Blitzkrieg says and soon the ship enters hyperspace.

* * *

><p>72 galactic hours later, Blitzkrieg steps out of his ship and onto a planet and sends out a few stealth probes from the ship to search for his targets. "Go." Blitzkrieg orders.<p>

Minerva beeps into his intercom. "Scan started and will be expected to complete the set area in 10 minutes."

"Send the results to my communicator then start widening the search parameters, I'm going to see the town nearby." Blitzkrieg says as the ships started to blend with its surroundings.

"Of course sir." Minerva said as everything locked up.

Blitzkrieg starts walking through the forest as he pace as his way through it. At the edge of the forest he sees the town not too far away and keeps walking towards it. 'It's strange being amongst fellow Equestrians.' Blitzkrieg thinks as he enters the town. 'Now to find out if any of them have seen or heard anything weird lately.' Blitzkrieg thinks as he sees a pink earth Equestrian walking towards him. "Excuse me." Blitzkrieg says to her.

Pinkie Pie looks over and gasp. "An intergalactic bounty hunter?! Yes, the game finally came to life!" She cheered making everypony look at her weird.

Blitzkrieg's eyes were near the size of saucers plates. 'How did she know?' He thought.

Pinkie Pie sped towards him. "Hey, are you similar to that prey guy?"

"Ok, questioning if you are insane at this point." Blitzkrieg says.

Pinkie giggles. "I'm not insane, just happy. Now, are you that prey guy?"

"You have completely lost me." Blitzkrieg says.

Pinkie brings out a poster of a pony dressed in a thin sweatshirt, cargo pants, a beanie cap, and has a banderol around his shoulder and down to his sides where he has more bags and weapons while holding up a weapon in his hoof, all the while tuned back to the viewer. "This pony, is this you? You kinda look like it."

"No, that isn't me." Blitzkrieg says.

Pinkie whines as she brings the poster down. "Aww! I really wanted this to be real, because they cancelled this thing!" She then throws the poster down and proceed to stomp on it. "Stupid company!" She then stops and turns around before kicking up dust onto the poster as a last insult.

"What is she on about?" Blitzkrieg asks before she gasps.

Pinkie then turns around. "I have to throw you a party." She said before running off.

"Now my confusion is tripled." Blitzkrieg says.

"You're not the only one." A voice said behind him.

Blitzkrieg turns around and sees a purple alicorn. "Hello, can I help you?" She asks.

"Um…yes, I'm just passing through and looking for any new news." Blitzkrieg said.

Twilight thinks for a few. "Not much goes on, try a newspaper."

"I mean anything unusual, like unexplained lights, noises, or unidentified creatures." Blitzkrieg says trying to be a little clearer.

Twilight looks up. "Well, there was some unexplained stars moving about. I just chalked that up to Princess Luna trying something new."

"Strange stars you say." Blitzkrieg says thinking.

Twilight nods. "Yeah, there a lot of them, tried to talk to Princess Luna, but she hasn't mailed back."

"Ok thanks." Blitzkrieg says as he starts walking away.

Twilight nods. "You're welcome. Say, do you have a last name?"

"Apple." Blitzkrieg says leaving.

Twilight looks a little surprised. "Apple?" She asks herself.

After his meeting, Blitzkrieg found a hill with a perfect view of the sky and started waiting and watching, all the while trying to occupy himself with playing with the rocks with his telekinesis. His boredom and thoughts were interrupted when he heard. "Heads up!" From the sky.

Looking up he quickly dodges out of the way and lets the blue pegasus crash into the ground. "Nice landing." He said sarcastically.

"Ow." The pegasus mare says.

Blitzkrieg sighs and helps her up. "You okay?"

"Yeah, nothing is broken and this isn't the first time." She says.

Blitzkrieg allows a little smile to come onto his face. "Really now? Not the first? You must really be bad at flying."

"What was that?!" The mare yells now in his face.

Blitzkrieg wordlessly pushes her back a little with his hoof. "Personal space."

The mare growls. "Listen buddy, I'm the best flyer around."

"Must not be much competition then." Blitzkrieg says examining her and found she was quite fit, most likely athletic.

The mare stomps her hoof. "I'm serious! I can beat you in an iron pony competition."

"Not interested." Blitzkrieg says neutrally, almost instantly surprising the mare a bit.

The mare huffs. "Yeah, with that fancy horn, I doubt you can beat me in everything."

"Yeah, yeah, braggers usually can't back it up." Blitzkrieg says becoming more bored with the conversation than even yawns.

The mare growls before smirking. "I see, you don't want to lose to a mare."

"Gender has nothing to do with it, but if that's what you tell yourself go ahead." Blitzkrieg says yawning louder.

The mare growls before launching herself at him and pinning him down. "Listen, you got to show respect."

"I show respect to whom I want nopony else." He says kicking her off of him and into the tree nearby to her shock.

The mare's head then pops back out. "How…?" She then sees something running along his legs under his clothing. "What the heck are you wearing?"

"Noneya." Blitzkrieg says.

The mare jumps down and lands near him. "I mean this." She said poking one of his legs.

"Like I said, noneya business you varmint." Blitzkrieg says letting a country accent slip a bit with his annoyance.

The mare raises an eyebrow before slapping a hoof onto his leg and then hits something ding like metal. "What?"

Blitzkrieg looks increasingly annoyed and starts walking away, saying nothing else. The mare then runs to him. "Hey!" She yells before trying to jump on him.

Blitzkrieg catches her hoof in the air and throws her back into the tree, making her see stars for a bit. After shaking her head a bit, she thinks. 'Was that a brace?'

Blitzkrieg sighs before his communicator beeps. Holding a hoof to his ear and taking a quick look around. "What is it?"

Minerva actually makes a sighing sound. "There is a lock on a target about twenty klicks due north of your current position."

"Confirmed, start scanning from orbit for any satellites as you widen the search parameter." Blitzkrieg says.

There was a pause. "Of course sir." She said before signing off.

Blitzkrieg starts walking towards the town, hoping to lose the blue mare from earlier and notices his over coat was ripped from the mare. "Great, I hope somepony here is good at repairing clothes." He says before noticing some metal is showing and holds the ripped part closed with his magic.

Seeing a cafe nearby he goes over to two random mares sitting down. "Excuse me, is there a tailor nearby?" Blitzkrieg asks very politely.

The green mint pony looks up from her newspaper. "Ummm….sure. There is one that way. Looks like a carousel." She said pointing in that direction.

"Thank you." Blitzkrieg says walking towards where she pointed and soon came to a boutique. Walking up to the door he knocks on it. "Hello?"

"Hello, welcome to Carousel Boutique, where everything is sheq, unique, manefic." A young white unicorn filly with green eyes opens the door and says reading from, what looks like a card. "Sorry, still practicing my motto for the store."

"That's fine. I was wondering if I could get my overcoat repaired." Blitzkrieg says in a friendly tone, not talking down to her like the young filly was used to from customers she didn't know.

The foal nods. "Of course, take it off and my sister will see what she can do." She said walking over to her workbench where a bigger mare version of her is. "Rarity, we got a customer!" She calls.

The mare looks up in her red glasses. "Oh my, such disorderly clothes."

"He says he wants it mended." The foal says.

Rarity looks him over. "Well I can't send a costumer out like that. I'll shall remake them and enhance them. Would you mind…um…taking them off?" She asks slightly embarrassed.

Blitzkrieg chuckles nervously with a small blush.

"I think he is embarrassed." The foal whispered to Rarity.

Rarity nervously chuckles as well. "There's a changing blinds right over." She said pointing to them.

"Um…thank you." Blitzkrieg says going over to it and closing it before throwing his overcoat over the blinds and waited inside.

"If you don't me mind asking, where are you from?" Rarity asks as she got to work.

"All over really. I do a lot of travelling." Blitzkrieg half lies as he looks at his screen on his foreleg to check up on the status of everything.

"Oh my. Did you see Prance?" Rarity asks as she works noticing though the clothes didn't look like it they were well put together.

"Um…no, I have yet to visit there, maybe on a future trip I will." Blitzkrieg says pressing a few things on the screen.

"Yes, so what brings you to Ponyville?" Rarity asks.

"Business mostly." Blitzkrieg says getting catched up on the progress of the scanning.

Rarity nods as she starts working on other holes and rips. "Well I hope you find this place extraordinary. There is a lot to do here."

"Hopefully, I will be about to experience them while I am here if my business will allow it." Blitzkrieg says.

"Oh my, how rude of me, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Rarity and you've met my sister Sweetie Belle." Rarity says.

"Apple Blitzkrieg." Blitzkrieg says.

Rarity smiles as she finished the last of the stitching. "Charmed. All done." She before tossing the overcoat back over the blinds.

"Thank you." Blitzkrieg says putting it back on.

After Blitzkrieg leaves, Rarity put two and two together. "Apple? Could he be kin to the Apples?" Rarity asks.

Blitzkrieg yawns as he passes the same cafe from before shrugging and then sitting down on one of the mushroom seats.

"Um…excuse me sir, would you mind sharing your table with another?" A waiter pony asks.

"Um…sure, I don't see why not." Blitzkrieg says.

After he left a yellow mare sits down across from him. "I hope you don't mind." She asks shyly as she half covers her face with her mane.

"Not at all." Blitzkrieg says raising the menu back up, but to his annoyance he couldn't read it and was forced to sneakily use his communicator translator to learn what it said.

The mare looks at him again from behind her menu. "Umm…where are you from…if that's okay?"

"Oh, I'm from all over. I travel mostly and don't really have one place I call home." Blitzkrieg says.

"Oh my." The mare said. "It is…dangerous?"

"Ah, so, so, but at least I don't have to pay insurance for natural disasters." Blitzkrieg halfheartedly jokes.

The mare giggles. "That is true. So…where do you currently live now?"

"Home to me is where I am." Blitzkrieg says.

The mare nods. "That is also true." She looks back at her menu. "Want to share? We can split the bill."

"That sounds nice, but please allow me to pay." Blitzkrieg says like a gentlecolt.

The mare blushes a bit. "Oh…um…thanks." She said before giving her order.

After a lovely meal and paying Blitzkrieg says, "It has been a pleasure, but I must be off." And starts walking away as the sun sets.

Blitzkrieg sighs as he starts heading back to his ship when his communicator beeps. "Yes?"

Minerva is silent for a bit. "You know that this is a primitive planet, right? There aren't any satellites other than the moon."

"One of the residents confirmed there were strange lights in the sky at night, keep scanning. Tonight, I'm going to go see if I can see these things." Blitzkrieg says charging up his communicator.

"You know you don't have to do that every time you return to the ship." Minerva says.

"I know, it's just a habit of mine." Blitzkrieg says.

Minerva giggles once. "And my habit is calling you master and sir. But you don't see me groveling at your legs."

"Yeah, yeah." Blitzkrieg says disconnecting the charger and walks out into the forest again.

Blitzkrieg sighs as he messes with his screen again and turns back on the exosuit and proceeds to sprint past the manticore that was feasting on some carcass who just looks at where he was and then shrugs and goes back to eating.

"Let's see, where was that spot again?" He asks as he looks around for the spot where he encountered the blue mare earlier.

After a while he finds the mare laying on one of the tree's branches, just looking at the sky. "Brace, brace?" He heard her whisper to herself.

'Oh great, she is still there.' He thinks, starting to sneak away when a pink pony lands in front of the blue mare.

"Hey Dashie! Have you seen that new pony?" The pink pony asks.

"Is he blue?" The pegasus asks a little startled.

"Da Ba Dee Da Ba Die." Pinkie says

"What?" She asks.

"The song silly, by Eiffel 65." Pinky says smiling as the mare just stares.

Blitzkrieg chuckles slightly. 'How could I forget that song?'

"So come on, come on, we have to go." Pinky says bouncing up and down.

The blue mare just huffs. "Pinky, he's probably left by now."

"Now my Pinkie sense tells me he is still here." Pinkie says now in a lion costume surveying the area.

Blitzkrieg just stares at the pink pony. 'How did she change into that without me noticing?'

"Alright fine, lead the way." The blue mare says before Pinky leads her along.

Blitzkrieg immediately hits his cloaking and disappears as he leans against the tree as both of them pass by. "That was close."

As the moon started to rise Blitzkrieg heard a voice from earlier. "Mr. Apple!" A young voice calls.

Blitzkrieg looks over and sees Sweetie Belle approaching. "Yes?"

"Oh there you are. You left something back at the Boutique. My sister currently has it and is looking for you at the library." Sweetie Bell says with a smile.

'I smell a trap. Oh, but what the heck, it could be good for a laugh or hurry my job up.' Blitzkrieg thinks. "Oh, then could you take me there and sorry for inconvenience." Blitzkrieg says hiding his suspicion.

Sweetie Belle waves it off. "It's okay. Come on." She said running away.

Blitzkrieg follows at a more leisurely pace, but still keeps up until he sees the library. "A tree? Your library is in a tree?" Blitzkrieg asks a little surprised.

Sweetie Belle looks at him. "Well…yeah. Books come from trees." She said heading inside and closing the door behind her.

"Oh, this I got to see." Blitzkrieg says now fully curious before opening the door and heading inside the dark room. "Hello?" He calls.

"SURPRISE!" The entire library yell catching him off guard.

'Well played pink one. Well played.' Blitzkrieg thinks.

Pinkie jumps in front of him. "So, how was it?"

"How was what?" Blitzkrieg says trying to hide his surprise.

Pinkie grins. "The surprise orgy party?"

"What!?" Everyone yells.

Pinkie laughs. "Kidding! I meant the surprise party, silly."

"Uh huh." Blitzkrieg says skeptical.

Pinkie then leans in close to his ear. "Though if you want an orgy party, just ask and I'll make it happened tomorrow night." She whispers.

"You're twisted, you know that?" Blitzkrieg asks.

"I know, I play Twister!" Pinky exclaims happily. She then leans in again. "Even, naked Twister."

Blitzkrieg raises an eyebrow. "Are you a sexual deviant?"

"Mayb…" Pinkie starts before being interrupted. "Sorry we're late ya'll." A country voice says.

Pinkie gasp before hugging the mare who walks in with a young filly with a bow and a large red stallion and wraps around her. "Yay! Now the party can really begin."

"Pinky, remember what we talked about?" Applejack asks.

Pinkie giggles. "Don't worry, this one is not an orgy."

"Sis, what's an orgy?" The young filly asks.

The mare only rubs her head. "Nothing you need to know at your age."

"Oh let me introduce you this is…" Pinky starts before Applejack sees Blitzkrieg.

"Um pardon me stranger, but have we met? You seem familiar." Applejack says.

"Now that you mention it, I am also getting the same feeling of Deja vu from you." Blitzkrieg says.

The mare looks him over. "Yeah, but I can't tell with you covered up like that."

"Oh Mr. Apple, are your related to Applejack by any chance?" Rarity asks.

Blitzkrieg rubs his head. "I think so."

"Oh maybe Mr. Blitzkrieg is a part of your extended family Applejack." Rarity suggests.

'Wait Jack, Jack, Jackie? Applejackie!' Blitzkrieg thinks before several warning bell went off in his head.

"Blitzkrieg!" Applejacks yells.

"Oh now I remember!" Both of them yell at the same time as the temperature in the room sank and both glared at each other with red hot intensity.

Applejack points a hoof at him. "You owe me for my hat!"

"Oh I remember you all too well, little Jackie. How you used to bully me every time we met." Blitzkrieg says, now both ponies practically head-butting each other.

Everypony backs off as they try to push each other. "I can't help that you are so annoying!" Applejack yells.

"And can't help you think you were better than me!" Blitzkrieg says.

Big Mac seeing this tries to separate the two as Applebloom just stands there in stunned silence as Applejack was never on bad terms with any of their family.

Applejack then surprises him and grabs his head before turning in the air and landing him on the ground. "How's that for better?!"

Blitzkrieg gets up, anger now obvious as he charges and thus starts a brawl with her.

"Guys! Guys! GUYS!" A voice yelled as they fought before being pulled apart by magic. "Enough!"

Applejack had a few bruises as she panted as any damage done by her was hard to see under Blitzkrieg's clothes as he was also panting slightly as both struggled to re-engage. Soon the purple alicorn steps in between them. "Alright, now let's calm down and talk this through."

Pinkie steps up close to them and somehow brings them closer despite Twilight's magic. "I know what would fix it." She leans in close to their ears. "An orgy party to release the tension."

"You punch, I blast with magic?" Blitzkrieg asks.

"Deal." Applejack said.

After that, Pinkie was sent flying.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Canterlot. "Ah, such a nice peaceful night on the throne." Luna says as she sips away at her tea.<p>

The guard nods as he drinks his too. "Indeed, but did you have to bring the maids and more guards for this party?"

Luna smiles. "Of course, though I do like just a few mares and many stallions in one room." She said looking at the sexual acts going on in front of them.

Pinky then crashes through a window and into Luna. "Ow, but Pinkie Pie?"

Pinkie then pops her head up. "Oh, can I join? I have the town record for many stallions."

Luna looks up at her. "In thine dreams. Guards! Please us until one of us yields." She calls to the many guards now coming to them with their tools hanging out.

* * *

><p>Back at the library in Ponyville.<p>

"I think that is the first thing we ever did together we weren't forced to do." Blitzkrieg says.

Applejack huffs. "You'll can blame the grownups for that. They have a habit of getting everypony together."

"Well with that I'm off." Blitzkrieg says leaving.

Applejack grabs onto him. "Oh no you don't. That was the first thing we agreed on and I want us to end on happy terms."

"We are like cat and dogs fighting, this is as good terms as we have ever gotten." Blitzkrieg says trying to throw her hoof off.

Then Applejack drops the bomb. "Where have you been for nearly sixteen years? The entire family looked all over Equestria for ya."

Blitzkrieg keeps trying to get rid of her hoof as she hangs on to his overcoat. "Does it matter now?"

"Yes, we are family." She reinforced.

"Only if you go back ten generations do we have a connection, oh, and let's not forget an important fact. I'm adopted." Blitzkrieg adds.

Applejack brings him around in front of her. "Adopted or not, yer still family."

Blitzkrieg struggles in her grip. "Let go of me." He orders, his overcoat coming lose.

"Big Mac, help me take him back. Granny is going to love this." Applejack says tying him up with a lasso.

Blitzkrieg struggles in the rope. "Listen, its best I don't go."

The Apples didn't listen as Big Mac carries him away on his back.

"Dang nabbit, why didn't I ever learn teleportation?!" Blitzkrieg yells.

"Well that was…interesting?" Rainbow asks unsure.

Twilight sighs. "Maybe, maybe not. Though did you notice?"

"He was wearing a brace so he might be hurt?" Rainbow asks.

Twilight shakes her head. "The fact that, that 'brace' is all over his body and legs. So how can he fight so well if he's injured?"

"Huh?" The rest of the mane six who were still there, ask confused.

On the way back to the farm, Blitzkrieg was reduced to just glaring at Applejack. "Jackie…" His voice softer now. "Just let me go."

"No can do, you're an Apple and an Apple sticks together." Applejack says obviously not going to listen to him.

Blitzkrieg then turns his head to Big Mac and looks him over for a second. "So Macintosh, you really have grown." He says after a bit of silence.

Big Mac only grunts.

"Hard to believe you were shorter than most." Blitzkrieg says.

Big Mac only let out another grunt.

"Still silent I see." Blitzkrieg says turning his gaze to one he didn't know. "So who are you?" Blitzkrieg asks.

The filly jumps up onto Big Mac. "I'm Applebloom."

"So I have missed a few things." Blitzkrieg says.

Applejack turns to him. "Applebloom is my sister, not my daughter."

"Wasn't going to say she was." Blitzkrieg says.

"So…um…why were ya and my sister fighten? You'll are both family." Applebloom asks.

"We have a few issues to work out to say the least." Blitzkrieg says.

Applejack huffs. "More than a few."

"I was putting it nicely. Also you can't throw a decent left hook." Blitzkrieg says.

Applejack laughs once. "And you can't hit right."

"Says the mare with bruises." Blitzkrieg says.

Applejack smirks. "Battle scars."

After that Blitzkrieg remained quiet as Applebloom looked happy to meet him. "What?" He asks after a while.

"I'm just happy to meet a member of the family." Applebloom says smiling.

"It would have better if you had never met me." Blitzkrieg says.

Applebloom looks confused. "What do you mean by that?"

Blitzkrieg said nothing else. "Don't mind him sugarcube, he has never been one for much socializing and likes to keep quiet unless you provoke him into anger." Applejack says as they reach the farm.

Blitzkrieg huffs once before his communicator beeps quietly. 'No, not now.' He thinks in panic.

"What's that?" Applebloom asks as the three look around before Blitzkrieg flexes certain muscles, disconnecting the communicator, causing it to go silent.

After a while Applejack shrugs. "Must have been a bug." She said stepping onto the porch.

"Granny, we're back and we have somepony to meet you!" Applebloom yells as Big Mac sets Blitzkrieg on the couch.

A creaking sound entered their ears. "And who is this youngin?" Granny asks.

"The only one whoever truly gets under Sis's skin." Big Mac says.

Granny looks up and sees the pony on the couch. "Refresh my memory, but could you at least remove the rope?"

"No can do Granny, he might make a run for it. It's Blitzkrieg." Applejack says.

Granny laughs. "After all these times and he shows up now. Where has he been?"

"Don't know, we only found him because Pinkie threw a party for a new pony in town which was him." Applejack says.

Granny laughs again. "Splendid. I made a batch of apple pies so let's celebrate his return."

"Granny, shouldn't we send letters to the rest of the family letting them know?" Big Mac asks.

Granny waves them off. "Eh, do what you want. All I know is our big stallion must be hungry." She gets out of her chair. "I'll get the pies ready."

"Yeah, let's eat!" Applebloom exclaims.

Everypony rushes off to the kitchen. "Hello? Can somepony untie me?" Blitzkrieg asks.

Applejack comes back and carries him to the table. "Better than nothing I suppose." Blitzkrieg says, letting his country accent seep through.

Applejack drops him in a seat. "Yer darn right is it."

Blitzkrieg tried to discreetly struggle against the bonds for most of the night, but ultimately couldn't loosen Applejack's knot enough and remained at the orchard and was now laying on the couch still tied up as he assumed every other pony was asleep.

He sighs and moves a few muscles that reactive his coms. "Where have you been?"

"Yeah, been captured by my family here." Blitzkrieg says annoyed.

Minerva sighs. "Alright, I'm sending a drone and getting you out."

"No, no, I will escape on my own." Blitzkrieg says.

Minerva was silent for a bit. "I hope you know what you're doing. Anyway, I got a complete lock on one target. It's in the city north of you."

"When I get back, get me a full bio on them and any luck with scanning the atmosphere tonight?" Blitzkrieg asks.

Minerva sighs. "Only thing is a few debris, but I'm still going."

"Keep me posted, I don't like the implications of what it could mean and somepony's coming, got to go." Blitzkrieg whispers before disconnecting again.

Applejack yawns as she looks down at Blitzkrieg on the couch. "Heard mumbling, figure of checking on you."

Blitzkrieg stares up at the ceiling till he feels a blanket cover him. "Huh?" Blitzkrieg asks.

Applejack smiles as she moves the blanket around him. "I never leave family hanging."

"But you do leave them hogtied." Blitzkrieg jokes.

Applejack sighs. "Listen, I just need to know…where were you all this time?"

"I doubt you would believe me even if I told ya. So why the rope, afraid I will disappear never to be seen again without it?" Blitzkrieg asks.

Applejack looks slightly away. "Blitz, you worried so many ponies. Do you really want to cause that much pain again? To me?"

"Time will tell if I disappear from Equestria again Jackie. But for what it's worth, you grew up to be beautiful." Blitzkrieg says.

Applejack blushes. "Thanks, you didn't grew to be bad yourself."

"No, I grew up far worse." Blitzkrieg says rolling onto his side.

Applejack sighs. "Blitz, can you look at me?" Blitzkrieg sighs as rolls to face her. "You didn't grow to be a bad pony, just a thinking one. And that's the best pony."

"Time will tell Jackie, time will tell." Blitzkrieg says not convinced.

Applejack just nods before bringing the blanket around him and walking away. "Hope you have a good night."

"I doubt it, I haven't slept well since the rockslide." Blitzkrieg says.

Applejack smiles and looks down at him. "Don't go running off again. I don't think little Applebloom will like it."

"Can't promise that with my job and it's not like she is more dangerous than you right?" Blitzkrieg asks jokingly but receives silence.

Applejack then sighs and heads back again, leaving Blitz in the silence. "What happened when I was away?"

Blitzkrieg lays there in silence until he sighs. "My job just got so much harder."

The next morning Applejack came down and finds the ropes untied. "Oh boy."

"You know, Applebloom is surprisingly good with knots." Blitzkrieg says from the kitchen.

Applejack looks to see him getting some pie. "I thought you would leave."

"I thought about leaving then what you said about you being sad kept replaying in my mind and I could…" Blitzkrieg says hitting his head on the table. "I'm getting soft." He adds.

"No, you've just show your valuable to our family charms." Applebloom says smiling in her seat.

Blitz sighs. "Maybe, maybe not."

"Come on problem child, let's get to work." Applejack says smiling while dragging him along.

"Hey Jackie watch it, I just had this thing mended yesterday." Blitz says.

Applejack just laugh.

"So what do you want me to do?" Blitz asks.

Applejack smiles. "How much do you know about bucking?"

"J…J…Jackie, I don't think that is appropriate." Blitz stutters.

Applejack looks back at him. "What are you…?" She then realizes what that meant and began to laugh. "You thought it was that?! I meant bucking trees, kicking it ya fool!"

"Ok, your way of collecting the apples is too misleading." Blitz says a little weirded out.

Applejack tries to keep her laughter under control. "Come on cuz, let's go buck some apples." She said before taking off with him on her back.

Blitz tried to stay on as he was hopping uncontrollably on her back. "Jackie! You're going to throw me off!"

"Come on, this can't be too rough of a ride for ya." Applejack says.

Blitz growls before he feels her stopping and then he was thrown off and hits a tree. "Ow."

Applejack pulls him to his hooves and turns him to the tree. "Now don't run or it's the lasso for you. Now show me what you got!"

Blitz looks to the tree and studies it for a bit before kicking it and several apples hit him on the head.

Applejack stifles a laugh as she watches Blitz hold his head in pain. "Should have told you ta…kekekekeke…do it in the spot where there is no baskets."

Blitz studies the tree a bit more before speaking. "Jackie can you move three steps to the right?"

Applejack looks confused before stepping to the right. "Okay, why?"

"Perfect." Blitz says smirking as he kicks the tree again and this time all the apples over Applejack falls on her.

Blitz goes wide eyed as Applejack turns her hat upside down and catches the apples. "Nice try Blitz, but Big Mac and Applebloom tried that on me one time and this time I'm ready."

"Oh darn." Blitz says kicking an apple towards her as she steps forward and cause her to slip and propel herself into the air and lands in a basket full of apples. Blitz stood there, his smirk now huge.

Applejack tries to get out. "Don't cha dare say anything!"

Blitz says nothing and snickers a bit as he offers a hoof. Applejack sighs and takes his hoof and by which he pulls her out. "So what else is there, boss?"

"Don't call me that cuz." Applejack says.

Blitz tilts his head. "Why not?"

Applejack sighs. "Cause, the last one to call me boss, didn't end so well."

"What happened?" Blitz asks.

Applejack shakes herself. "Doesn't matter, back to bucking."

"Still sounds wrong." Blitz says getting back to work.

Applejack smiles. "That means you never did it."

"My virginity is not the subject." Blitz lets slip much to his humiliation.

Applejack snickers. "So, did you ever want a mare?"

"Never had time, my job keeps me too busy usually." Blitz says trying to change the subject.

Applejack raises an eyebrow. "Really, unless you're…"

"I like mares Jackie, get your mind out of the dang gutter." Blitz scolds.

Applejack smiles. "Geez, it's an honest question, but if your job is getting in the way then it's time for a date night."

"Not so simple." Blitz says.

Applejack sighs. "Well why is that?"

"The job is too demanding and unpredictable at times so hard to keep a lot of appointments." Blitz says.

Applejack huffs. "I'm getting you on a date, whether you like it or not."

"A little forward aren't cha Jackie?" Blitz jokes.

Applejack smiles. "I want my cousin to be happy. And if that means being with a mare, then let it happen."

Blitz waits for several seconds till Applejack's face shows she realizes the implications of the joke. "Shoot."

"So Jackie, how do you always come onto a stallion like that when wanting a date?" Blitz jokes again.

Applejack hits him. "Because, when you're happy, at least the family stays happy."

"Jackie, I have to leave soon. I have to complete a job a little north from here." Blitz says.

"How far?" Applejack asks.

"About twenty miles away." Blitz says.

Applejack smiles. "Blitz, that's Canterlot, the capital of Equestria."

"I know, still my job requires me to go there." Blitz says.

Applejack keeps looking at him. "Well…"

"Excuse me." Blitz said before walking away.

"Hey sis." Big Mac says walking up.

Applejack sighs. "Has the family letters been sent out?"

"Eeyup, but take a look at the paper." Big Mac says giving her the newspaper.

"Three more have been discovered, raising the number of the victims of the unknown serial killer to sixteen. Guards still have no solid leads on the serial killer of Canterlot." Applejack reads.

Big Mac nods. "Did he tell you where his current job is?"

Applejack's eyes widen in horror. "We got to go get him now." She said throwing the paper away and running to where Blitz was, but couldn't find him anywhere. "Where…?"

Blitz sighs as he sat in his ship as it flew stealthy to Canterlot. "Got an exact fix on the target?"

"High value area of the city. Might want to be careful because it's still daylight and too many civilians out and about." Minerva said.

"Scan the entire mountain, any hidden tunnels?" Blitz commands.

A few beeps occurred. "None in the mountain, but under the city and it leads to a crystal cavern."

"Bingo. Based on the info the probes have collected, give me the most likely target." Blitz says before a picture of a bug like alien appeared.

"Alias: Firefly. Species: Insectious Dracapicus. Details: A criminal wanted for mass murder, eating other species, and numerous counts of arson. Genetically modified to be able to create and shoot flames. Bounty 850,000 credits alive, 400,000 dead." Minerva summarized as Blitz read the rest.

Blitz sighs. "Go silent and hover above a flat building roof and drop me off there before flying into the sky to hide until I get him." Blitz says getting up and grabbing some weapons from the arsenal and putting on a fireproof cloak and scarf.

Minerva appears on screen as a mare version of him floating in the air. "Sure you can take him?" She asks crossing her forelegs.

"Not my first time dealing with a carnivore bounty, besides I know where he is." Blitz says putting two blasters in his holsters.

Minerva nods. "Be careful out there. And take the glasses this time."

"I know, I know, it identifies the bounties for me." Blitz says putting on the glasses and slipping in a badge into his pocket.

"Why are you taking that?" Minerva asks.

"Never was officially un-deputized." Blitz says before activating his stealth and jumping out.

Blitz lands on the roof before jumping into a building alley and starts sliding down the sides before landing on the ground. He blinks one eye and turns on the glasses before looking out in the streets and sees some high value ponies milling about. He sighs and fixes his clothes before walking out as his stealth detectives. "Minerva, I spotted three bounties for Equestria. Send out a stealth probe to track as they might as we might as well make some cash on the side." He whispers.

He soon passes a cafe and sees the same pink pony looking happy while sitting next to a dark blue alicorn looking glum. "I told you, I hold the record. Nopony has ever beaten me." He heard her boosting.

As he keeps walking, he eventually comes to an alley collared off with guards standing there. Using his glasses zoom function he spots a dead body looking half eaten.

"We got another one. This make seventeen now." The guard in charge says as they all worked.

"Hmm…the angle of the bite marks and the long lines indicate mandibles were a part of the assailant's mouth." Blitz says studying the body as the guards just noticed him, wondering how the heck he passed them. He then sees one whispering over to another.

"Hey, what are you doing over there?!" The guard in charge yells running up to him.

"Slightly charred near this part. Yeah, this is Firefly's handiwork." Blitz says stopping the guard and getting his full attention.

The guard narrows his eyes. "And have got any connection to this Firefly?"

"Besides hunting him to arrest him?" Blitz says standing up, finished examining the body and put the cloth over it.

The guard looks at him. "So do you who this pony is?"

"Not a clue, my guess, another victim to add to his rap sheet." Blitz says.

"And you would be?" The guard asks.

"Officer Southern Cross." Blitz says showing him his badge.

The guard looks at it in surprise. "What's a marshal doing here?"

"Tracking a terrorist to bring him back to stand trial." Blitz says.

The guard snorts. "Then do you know where he is?"

"Theories, but nothing solid. I would be more concerned with the hostages he has. Firefly likes to capture his victims and keep them awhile before he eats them." Blitz says.

The guard's eyes widen. "Now if you'll excuse me." Blitz said stepping past him eyeing the manhole cover.

Blitz looks at it before pulling it open and peering down. He takes out a stick and breaks it to make it glow before dropping it. "Ah that's how you are getting around." Blitz says jumping in and pulls out a blaster shaped almost like the pistols he'd seen on Omega.

He activates the night vision on his glasses before walking through the muck of the sewers and then turns a corner before his other feels something on the walls. He pulls it away to reveal some sort of slime. "Ew." He said before wiping off a clean side of the wall.

He then continues on before ending up at a wall. "That's impossible." He said before looking around and sees a small hole. He looks in and sees the hole looking like it's dug out. "Oh yeah, I gotcha." He looks through and sees the other side from a fairly short distance away and sees a hoof just lying there on the ground. Blitz sighs and was about to go through before something rushes out and into the water. "Hey!" He yells running after it.

He runs after the disturbance in the water and fires a few shots, but it looks like it dodges everything. He soon was lead back to where he began and sees the ladder that brought him down. "Oh on." He said taking out the bolas. He keeps running as the disturbance in the water kept moving before it reaches the ladder and he throws the bola as a claw grabs the ladder, but it stops and the bola went past the ladder. "Shit!" He could only yell before pulling on the wire returning it and the creature climbs up faster than he could climb.

He growls and hits a few things on his screen and when he reaches the hole he jumps up into the air and actually jumps high enough to jump out into the streets and sees the same creature now running through the streets and past other ponies while spewing fire everywhere. "Oh crap." He curses before sprinting down the street after it using his fireproof cloak to move through the fire without harm or slowing down.

He kept running in almost the same way he came to the manhole cover and sees the same cafe he passed and the dark blue alicorn standing in the street, looking menacingly at the creature coming at her. The creature hissed before throwing itself at her and only hits a magical wall and squeaks while sliding down to the ground, dazed. Blitz rushes up and rolls the creature over and sees its Firefly before he attaches something to its chest and readies the button.

"Wait, I'll pay more!" Firefly pleads as he realizes what he has on him, surprising everypony.

"Firefly you're wanted for the mass murder of five settlements, killing and eating several diplomats, arson of several government owned facilities and most recent charges assistance of bombing a peace summit killing seventeen and severely injuring eighty nine and the abduction, killing, and eating of eighteen ponies of Canterlot. When you get to jail or the executioner's block, tell them Southern Cross sent you." Blitz says before pushing the button and teleporting him away as he screamed.

Once he was gone Blitz sighs and notices many ponies looking at him in shock. "Oh shoot."

Blitz pays them no mind as the guards came running. "Guards, Captain." Blitz greets as he leaves.

The guards were slightly out of breath. "Princess Luna, it seems he found the creature's lair. We're getting the ponies out as we speak." The captain said.

Blitz walks into a store as this was happening and looks through the stock and finds a stuffed dog on a shelf. Taking it he pays the cashier with whatever bits he had and heads back out and bumps into Princess Luna. "Come with me." She only said before heading to the castle.

"Sorry princess, I still have work to do and have deliveries to make." Blitz says disappearing.

Princess Luna sighs and heads back to the castle on her own as the guards try to find any leftover evidence of the creature.

"So boss, what's the cut we getting?" A gang member at a table asks.

The boss looks through the papers nonchalantly. "One fourth."

"How about I cash in your bounties as my cut?" Blitz asks shooting his electric bola before the three could respond.

Blitz watches as they writhe in pain on the ground. "Time for prison." He said before some guards came in and he deactivates the bolas and takes it away while the guards tie up the ponies. A guard walks up and gives him the bits for the bounty and Blitz nods and takes it before disappearing again.

Blitz sighs as he sits down in the cafe now wearing the clothes he wore when he arrived in Ponyville, trying to enjoy something to drink in a while before he sees some ponies running around the area, all of them looking familiar. "Over here." He called.

The mares now noticing him, rushes over. "Confound it cuz, what are you thinking coming here when there's a killer?" Applejack yells at him.

"What killer?" Blitz asks.

Applejack throws a newspaper at him. "This killer." She said pointing a hoof at the high article.

Before Blitz could even reply the radio at the cafe counter, came on with a news report. "Good afternoon Equestria, Vinyl and Octy here, bringing you the latest news. Well folks its official, the serial killer of Canterlot was caught and sent away. Octy, your thoughts?" Vinyl asks.

"The most interesting thing was how he was sent away. Some describes it like a yellow electric bubble as this…thing, dissolved away into nothing before the bubble collapses." Octavia said.

"Sources in the guard believes it was a form of teleportation magic and Octy, what did the pony who caught the thing like insect charge him with?" Vinyl asks.

"Quite a long rap sheet. Let's see." Octavia starts. "Wanted for the mass murder of five settlements, killing and eating several diplomats, arson of several government owned facilities and most recent charges, assistance of bombing a peace summit killing seventeen and severely injuring eighty nine and the abduction, killing, and eating of eighteen ponies of Canterlot. Those are heinous crimes."

"Wow, heavy stuff. Well let's go to Guard Captain in charge of the investigation, Silver Spear, for a second. So Spear, any information on the identity of the mystery pony who caught the thing?" Vinyl asks.

"It was, weird. But I cannot divulge any more information until we complete our investigation." Silver said.

"Not, even his name?" Vinyl whines.

"Sorry." Silver said.

Vinyl was silent for a bit. "How about we cut a deal? You give us everything and I give you a date night with Octavia."

"W…what?!" Spear half yells.

Vinyl laughs. "So what will it be? Date with the greatest cello player or just sit in silence?"

"Well I guess it can't hurt to tell you the name he gave. He was Marshal Southern Cross." Spear says.

Vinyl giggles. "Is he hot?"

"Well I never got a good look at him. He wore a cloak and scarf over the lower half of his face with mirror sunglasses." Spear says.

Vinyl whistles. "He must be hot if he's hiding under all that."

"So you could say it was only because of this marshal that the surviving hostages were freed?" Octavia asks.

Silver sighs. "Yeah, if it wasn't for him, they would be another piece in the obituary."

"On a possibly unrelated piece of news, two infamous gang members and the leader of the Broken Horns were apprehended today as well." Vinyl says.

The mares look back to Blitz as he leans back and looks at the menu. "See, no problems Jackie." He said from behind the menu.

Applejack frowns. "Why were you coming here in the first place?"

"I told you, my job required me to." He says putting down the menu.

"Twilight, what's a marshal?" Spike asks.

Twilight sighs. "A marshal is like a guard, but their extent of power goes all over the country and are usually referred to as bounty hunters since that's most of their arrests."

"Oh, bounty hunter, where?!" Pinkie yells.

The mares sighs. "Pinkie, that guy might be gone already." Rainbow said a little weirded out that she suddenly appeared.

"Oh, but I want to meet him, after all, I was there when he capture the bug." Pinky says.

The mares look to her. "What?"

Pinkie smiles. "Yeah, after beating Princess Luna on how many stallions we can take without giving up, we went to a cafe and when we saw fire coming down the street, Princess Luna got up and placed a magical wall and this bug thing crashes into it and the bounty hunter puts something on its chest and sends it off."

"Then you got a good look at him?" Rarity asks, but her answer was a down look from Pinky.

Pinkie shakes her head. "Just like that guard said, same outfit."

"He must be so brave taking down such a monster." Rarity says fantasizing a bit.

Rainbow smiles. "I bet he's cool enough to take on the Wonderbolts."

"So cuz, your job here is over?" Applejack asks.

"Yeah, I finished it up already." Blitz says.

Applejack sighs in relief. "Well…let's go home."

"Alright, let's go back to your home." Blitz says.

Applejack nods and leads him away as the others follow them. "How's Applebloom?" He asks after a while.

"Worried about you." Applejack says.

Blitz smiles. "Then I'm sure she'll like the present I got her."

"What was that?" Applejack asks.

Blitz only smiles as they get on the train.

After they got back to the farm Applebloom rushes out and latches onto him. "Cuz! You came back."

"Yeah and I got you something from my trip." Blitz says bringing out the stuffed dog.

Applebloom gasps and hugs it. "It looks like Winona."

"I hoped you would like it." Blitz says patting her head.

Applebloom hugs him again. "Thanks for this." She then let's go and goes to Winona. "Hey Winona, look at what I got."

Blitz let a smile slip as he watches this, not noticing Applejack coming up beside him. "I knew you were a softy."

"Jackie when did you?" Blitz asks surprised.

Applejack brings a hoof around him and hugs him. "It's great to have you back."

"Yeah, yeah, just don't spread it around." Blitz says.

Applejack nuzzles him. "What, that my cousin is a big softy and a teddy bear?"

"Invading personal space again Applejack." Blitz says embarrassed and slightly annoyed.

Applejack smiles and let's go before heading to the house. "Come on, soups on."

Blitz shakes his head as he felt his foreleg buzz and ducks behind a tree and brings up his screen and it read payment transferred and watched as Firefly's picture had a red X placed on it and under it read bounty delivered. He sighs and covers his leg again and follows Applejack again.

* * *

><p>Twilight, after hearing about what happened in Canterlot, collected all she could on the case. Which to her annoyance wasn't much in the way of stuff directly tied to either of this Firefly or Southern Cross, excluding two pictures. One was of Southern Cross examining the seventeenth confirmed victim and one taken by a civilian of him when Firefly was caught.<p>

Twilight sighs as she places the two down on the table. "What is going on here?"

"Um…Twilight, why are you so curious? You have never taken such an interest in law and crimes before except that one novel." Spike says.

Twilight showed him the picture of Firefly. "Because this one is not listed in any book to tell what he is."

"Maybe undocumented or secluded species?" Spike offers.

"Wait a moment." Twilight says taking out a magnifying glass. "What's that?" Twilight asks looking at the device on Firefly's chest.

Spike tries to peek over the desk. "What's what?"

"Oh nothing, oh look at the time, didn't you promise to help Rarity?" Twilight asks.

Spike looks at the clock and panics. "Oh no. I hope she isn't mad." He yells in panic before rushing out the door.

Twilight lets out a sigh and examines the picture again before locking it in a box. "What the heck is that thing?"

* * *

><p>Blitz had remained at the orchard helping his extended family for the following week and in that time the news of the mysterious Southern Cross had spread, even Ponyville's paper had articles on the mysterious marshal.<p>

"Whatcha you reading girls?" Blitz asks the three fillies at the table.

Scootaloo, as he was told, shows him the front page. "This guy. He looks so cool."

Blitz looks and sees a picture of him as he ran through the fire chasing after Firefly last week. "Isn't that a picture of Southern Cross?" Blitz asks.

Scootaloo nods. "Yeah, he's so cool. I wonder what he looks like."

"I wonder where he is now." Sweetie Belle says.

Applebloom sighs. "Well, we'll probably never see him again, unless…" She thinks. "We find another creature!"

"Applebloom, this Firefly killed and ate other ponies, what would that mean?" Blitz asks.

The three fillies look to him. "Applebloom faced a three headed creature in the forest when she wanted to make a delivery." Sweetie Belle said.

"Applebloom don't go looking for danger, ok?" Blitz asks her.

Applebloom brings her head down. "Aw." She whines.

"Who would take care of Winona Jr. if something happens to you?" Blitz asks.

They look confused. "Winona Jr.?" They ask.

Applebloom nervously chuckles. "It's something my cuz here got me while he was in Canterlot." Applebloom explains.

They look to her. "Where is it?" Scootaloo asks.

"In ma room." Applebloom says.

They suddenly drag her away. "Come on, show us." They said.

Blitz watches happily as they drag her away. "Have fun."

Applejack smiles as she steps up to him. "Want to head out and have fun?"

"Define fun." Blitz says wearily.

Applejack smirks. "Cafe?"

"Fair enough, as long as it isn't a blind date." Blitz says.

Applejack nods. "Sure, come on."

After a while Blitz was sitting at the cafe once again, this time with Applejack sitting across from him. "So what are you getting?" She asks.

"Um…maybe the sandwich." Blitz says behind his menu, trying to not embarrass himself.

"I'll have the hayfries." A different voice than Applejack said.

Looking up, he can see the blue mare sitting in Applejack's place. "What…?"

'Applejack.' Blitz thinks angrily.

The blue mare sighs. "I'm Rainbow Dash, just so you know. I'm not happy about this either because Applejack said she was taking me out to eat."

"She got you too, huh?" Blitz asks.

Rainbow nods. "Yeah, so…what do you want to do after this?"

"Well I…uh…" Blitz tries to start but at a loss for words.

Rainbow looks confused. "What?" Blitz mumbles something reminding Rainbow a little of Fluttershy. "Speak up, stallion."

"I'm not good with dating." Blitz says barely loud enough for Rainbow to hear him.

Rainbow sighs. "It's fine. I'm no good with stallions either."

"Could have fooled me." Blitz says unconsciously.

Rainbow snorts. "Yeah." She said trying to look at her menu again.

Blitz joins her as, across the street, Applejack watches from hiding as this unfold. "Um…Applejack, what are you doing?" Rarity ask walking up.

Applejack smiles. "Setting my cousin up on a date."

"Applejack, I am surprised at you. You didn't invite me." Rarity says.

Applejack nods. "Take a seat then. This will be fun to watch."

"So who has made a foal out of themselves first?" Rarity asks taking a seat.

Applejack nods her head to Blitz. "Him first."

"Oh what happened?" Rarity asks.

Applejack smirks. "He bumbled on a few words and then stopped completely."

"Oh my, he's nervous?" Rarity asks.

Applejack giggles. "Yeah, he barely had a mare before. At least he's learning."

"Huh?" Rarity asks.

Applejack points to him. "He never had a mare before, so I'm helping him along. He needs to be at least happy and…he never had true fun anytime I saw him all that time ago."

"Well, you bullied him, right?" Rarity asks.

"Yeah, when I…wait a minute." Applejack says a little mad now.

Rarity looks a bit afraid. "What is it?"

"You don't know what happened back then between me and him." Applejack says sounding very much like when she protects Applebloom.

Rarity backs off a little. "I'm…I'm sorry." She said before walking away, but stops and gets a smile. "Applejack you wouldn't have unresolved feelings about him would you?" Rarity asks.

Applejack looks angrily at her. "Heck no. I don't love him like that."

"I never said anything about love Applejack." Rarity says smirking at the now wide eyed mare.

Applejack huffs. "Just get out of here." She then looks to where Blitz and Rainbow is and sees them gone. "Where they go?!"

* * *

><p>"So this team is called the Wonderbolt?" Blitz asks as he walks with Rainbow down the street.<p>

Rainbow nods. "Yeah, the best team for performances and shows and I want to be in that team."

"It's good to have a dream that are hard to reach. Makes succeeding at it feel even better." Blitz says.

Rainbow smiles. "Yeah, so what's your dream?"

"I…don't have one." Blitz says after a long pause.

Rainbow stops. "Well, what did you dream a long time ago?"

"I don't really think I ever had one." Blitz says thinking it over.

Rainbow looks at him. "Hey, how about we head to your home and talk it over. I can make a mean burger."

"Oh, I'm not sad about it. I just never had a life dream. Before I just set goals and work to accomplish them." Blitz says.

Rainbow playfully hits him. "Well then, what say you, me and a plate of burgers at your place to help cheer you up?"

Blitz chuckles. "I don't have a place Rainbow. I'm just staying with my Cuz." Blitz says.

Rainbow sighs. "Oh well. Well how about we head there? I'm sure Applebloom would like a meal."

"Sure, sounds like a bit of fun." Blitz says.

Rainbow smiles. "Great, let's get going." She said already heading to the farm.

"Oh, come to think of it, didn't you challenge me?" Blitz asks.

Rainbow turns to him. "Yeah, I did. You owe me being tough."

"One chance at hoof wrestling. I heard you beat Jackie at it." Blitz says.

Rainbow grins. "Heck yeah I did. So, want to try it?"

"Sure, let's see what you got." Blitz challenges getting to the farm.

Rainbow sits at a tree stump and places her hoof down. "Come on, unless you're chicken?"

Blitz offers his left hoof as it was the one without his communicator. "Ready whenever you are." He challenged.

Rainbow grabs his hoof. "Three, two." She didn't finish and started to push his hoof down.

Blitz immediately started pushing back, making up the disadvantage quickly and got into a deadlock.

Rainbow struggles with his strength as she actually hears something like a creaking noise behind him. "Give up?" She strained. Blitz didn't respond as he had his full concentration on the match and starts to slowly overpower her. Rainbow struggles to gain ground and slowly pushes him back. All the while, he was a little embarrassed as she could tell he was focused only on her and started sweating as his strength steadily increased.

Rainbow looks a little surprised as he started to slowly force her down and then slams her hoof down. "Yes!" The only thing she could hear, was that screeching noise when he was finally winning over her.

"You ok?" Blitz asks.

Rainbow looks at him. "Yeah, I'm fine." She gets up and heads for the home. "Come on."

"You're shocked, aren't ya?" Blitz asks slipping back into his country accent.

Rainbow shakes her head. "Of course not." She said, hiding her pride.

"It's because I was completely focused on that one thing, if I was distracted for a moment, all that strength would have vanished almost altogether." Blitz says.

Rainbow huffs. "If you're going to be like that, maybe I shouldn't cook."

"You could as easily do that as well. All it takes is a little practice. Think of using that with your wings." Blitz says.

Rainbow waves him off. "Yeah, yeah."

"My cuz told me you can do something similar, I think she called it the sonic rainboom." Blitz says catching her attention.

Rainbow turns back to him. "She talked about that?"

"Yeah, when I asked about her friends." Blitz says.

Rainbow shuffles a bit before walking to the house again and reaches the door. "Can you thank Applejack for me?"

"For what?" Blitz asks opening the door for her.

Rainbow smiles at him. "For talking about her friends, nicely."

"Alright and I was serious when I said that." Blitz says.

Rainbow nods. "Thanks." She said heading inside and to the kitchen.

Rainbow and Blitz found the house empty and spent more time talking to each other. It wasn't until a few hours had passed that Applejack walked in. "Where the heck were you two?" She asks almost angry.

"Walking around. Why, were you spying?" Rainbow asks suspiciously.

Applejack huffs. "Nope."

"I see, you're still a horrible liar Jackie." Blitz says.

Rainbow snickers at the nickname. "Jackie?"

"Yes, I have always called her that, mostly to her annoyance when she was a filly." Blitz says.

Applejack growls. "Shut up you varmint."

"See." Blitz says.

Rainbow giggles. "What's wrong, Jackie?"

"Hey, that's my name for her." Blitz fake whines.

Rainbow sticks her tongue out at him. "Too bad."

Blitz chuckles at her and smiles, something that Applejack was happy was becoming more common. "I'm heading to bed, just…don't make a ruckus and a mess on the couch." She said.

"How would I do that?" Blitz asks obvious to her meaning.

Rainbow blues. "AJ! I'm not planning on doing that."

"And that is my revenge there." Applejack says going up as Blitz finally gets it.

"Hey!" Blitz yells after her.

"Well I better get going, see you around Blitzkrieg." Rainbow says leaving.

Blitz smiles as he waves at her. "Bye."

Later that night, Blitz laid on the couch, waiting for sleep to take him when he heard movement from upstairs. Opening his eyes slightly he can see Applejack coming down the steps. Blitz closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep before she noticed.

Applejack sighs as she looks down at him. "Why did you leave?" Blitz continued to pretend as he felt her sit beside him. She then starts to pet his head. "Why did you cause me so much pain?"

Blitz sighs as he open his eyes. "Cause I didn't want to cause you more pain than what you felt for all those years."

Applejack reeled back a bit, seeing him awake. "Um…how long were y'all awake?" Applejack asks.

"The entire time." Blitz says.

Applejack keeps looking at him till she keeps petting his head. "But you caused us too much pain by leaving us."

Blitz looks at her. "And you would have gotten more hurt and it would have been personally my fault."

"Blitz, you're family." Applejack says now hugging his head.

Blitz finally sighs. "You want to know what happened that night after all, don't you?" He asks.

Applejack pulls back and nods. "Please, it would really hurt less if you did tell."

"I won't go into details, but I was abducted that night and taken away." Blitz says.

Applejack looks surprised. "Then how did you get out?"

"Oh, that is a story I may share one day, but not yet." Blitz says.

Applejack sighs. "So what happened after that?"

"Found by somepony who helped and trained me for my job and eventually set out on my own." Blitz says being vague.

Applejack keeps looking at him. "What's your job?"

"That is something I may tell to you one day as well." Blitz says as she had leaned down close to him.

Applejack narrows her eyes before they soften again. "Okay." She said before leaning her head back and sighing. "Good night." She said before leaving.

"I don't tell you so you wouldn't have to worry." Blitz says quietly, not realizing Applejack heard him.

Later that morning, Blitz ended up walking through town again as the talk last night kept replaying again and again. 'I think I am spending too much time with them and not working.' Blitz thinks as he sees Applejack and Rainbow looking at a newspaper.

Walking over he sees the front page, making his eyes widen. "Give me that!" He said before grabbing the paper and looking at the front page about news about an object falling in between Ponyville and Canterlot as well as unverified reports of a flying snake spitting poison and increased theft of items started to arise. 'I think I found my next bounty.' Blitz thinks.

Placing the paper down on the table. "What was that for?" Rainbow asks.

"Jackie, I have to go out of town for a bit. I have another job appointment." Blitz says before leaving.

Applejack looks confused and picks up the paper and reads the front page before getting worried. "Not again." She said before running off after him. Applejack lost sight of him and couldn't find him again though.

"Minerva do we have a bounty on a snake like creature?" Blitz asks.

"Searching now…match found." Minerva says as a picture of a snake with bat like wings appears. "Alias: Quetzalcoatl. Species: A sub-breed of Serpeious Cakardus. Home Planet: Serpentaria 4. Status: Destroyed by supernova. Wanted for theft and burglary of several items jewels and artifacts and a broker for said artifacts on the black market. Note: His ego is great and views himself as the reincarnation of the human mythical god Quetzalcoatl. As such he views any gold or jewels he steals as rightfully his property and offerings for his favor. Bounty: 567,000 credits alive, 200,000 dead." Minerva says.

"Great, a bounty with a major ego, but then again that can work to our favor. Minerva what is happening in the area?" Blitz asks before Minerva brings up several different images of posters for events until a Wonderbolt vs. Shadowbolt show comes up. "Perfect. Minerva, I'm going to need my flight gear for this bounty." Blitz says.

A door is heard being unsealed and opens up to show several armors. Blitz walks in and stops to a dark blue armor. "Been a while since I had to wear this." He said.

Minerva appears near him. "You okay?"

"Yeah, just remembering my mentor and father like figure." Blitz says using his magic to take off his outfit and then started to put on the armor finishing with the helmet.

Minerva smiles. "You be careful out there."

"Aren't I always?" Blitz asks as the ship lifted off and flew to the area.

Minerva laughs. "No, you come back with cuts and bruises."

"Battle scars." Blitz says.

Minerva appears in front of him. "Keep telling yourself that."

"So Minerva, how have the probes been doing gathering information on bounties and your scans of the atmosphere?" Blitz asks walking and taking a seat in the pilot's seat.

Minerva disappears and then appears in his lap. "Found your, two bounties found, ships and they are silent and offline. They can be yours if you go there."

"Want to scavenge and use them to upgrade before selling them off to Omega?" Blitz asks.

Minerva nods. "Heard they got better weapons and armor and tech to use."

"You have been wanting me to upgrade Darkstar One for a while now. You might just get your wish." Blitz says.

Minerva smiles and moves her head close to his. "Thank you. Just don't mess it up like last time."

"Hey, how was I supposed to know that the lost treasure ship was rigged to blow when you turned it back on?" Blitz asks.

Later Blitz was walking around in stealth and was listening on some guards. "Did you hear somepony made a threat to clip the Shadowbolt and Wonderbolt's wings in the show in a few days?" Blitz overheard a guard say.

'Interesting.' Blitz thinks before he goes to the ticket booth and sneaks passed and walks awhile before he finds guard captain Silver Spear talking to a yellow mare with an orange mane and a dark purple mare with a slightly dark blue mane talking to him. He noticed both were wearing the uniforms to on the poster.

He keeps looking around and soon sees the prize in a locked box surrounded by a few guards. "Perfect."

"Look, Spitfire, Shadow Runner, we are taking every precaution we can so nopony is getting in without our notice." Silver says.

Spitfire sighs. "Just make sure, we had enough trouble with the foalnappings."

"What the hasbin means is, don't mess up and get us open to be taken down." Shadow Runner says.

Spitfire hits her. "Shut up or I'll leave you with all the boys in my team."

"Oh, you mean like last time? Is Soarun or whatever his name is, still have that broken leg?" Shadow Runner mocks.

Spitfire glares. "Don't make me leave you there to be raped again."

"You tried and failed last time." Shadow Runner says.

"Ladies, I assure you, we have everything under control." Silver says.

"I don't know about that." Blitz says appearing behind Silver. Silver jumps in slight shock. "What's wrong guard captain, I thought you said you had everything under control and yet I bypassed your security with no problem." Blitz says.

Silver glares slightly at him. "We are still protecting everypony at the same time."

"Yeah, it would be so hard for me to have taken a shot." Blitz says, Silver noticing the same badge on the armor he was shown the day Firefly was caught.

Silver groans. "Just let us work."

"You know this pony?" Shadow Runner asks as she and Spitfire was now on guard.

Silver nods. "Yes, meet the same pony who took down the foalnapper."

"Don't you mean serial killer and that makes you…" Spitfire began.

"Officer Southern Cross." Blitz says.

Shadow Runner looks at him. "How many mares have you had?"

"So I heard somepony made a threat to clip the wings of both teams." Blitz says to Silver ignoring Shadow.

Silver nods. "Yes, we are keeping a lookout on both the locker rooms and the teams themselves."

"You left twenty-three openings for an intruder to get in." Blitz says to him.

Silver huffs. "Still, we got to deal with whatever the head guard tells us what we can have."

"Easy fix, just put a detection spell and set a trap in the vents will eliminate nine of them." Blitz says.

Silver raises an eyebrow. "It's that small?"

"They are a little bigger than necessary." Blitz says.

Silver nods. "Okay, we'll do that."

"Sounds like he has experience." Shadow says a little mith at being ignored.

Spitfire smiles and bumps her shoulder. "And with mares hitting on him."

"Isn't he technically law enforcement?" Shadow asks wiggling her eyebrows, giving Spitfire the same idea. She then turns back to Blitz. "So Cross? See anything you like?" She asks stretching her body to stretch her skin suit around her curves.

Or maybe not. "What she means is, since you have experience, would you be interested in a temporary member of our security for the teams." Spitfire says.

Blitz nods. "Until after the show and I catch this criminal. After that, you're on your own again."

"Sounds good." Shadow says rubbing against him. "Can't wait for you to…protect me."

Blitz steps away, sending Shadow to the ground. "Can't wait." He said.

'She is so annoying when she is in heat.' Spitfire thinks.

Blitz sighs. "Don't you mares have a show to do?"

"Not for a few days." Silver says.

Blitz raises an eyebrow. "And practice?"

"They are just taking a break. It's time you two get back to your teams now and leave the security to us." Silver says.

Spitfire nods and walks away with Shadow licking her lips before leaving with Spitfire.

"They always like that guard captain?" Blitz asks.

Silver nods. "Only tough one to be around is Shadow because she tries to be with every stallion she sees."

"Well we just have to do our job." Blitz says.

"So you are wearing something different." Silver says.

"I dress for the situation." Blitz says simply before disappearing.

Silver just look where he was before sighing. "Why do I feel I'm getting the short end of the stick?"

* * *

><p>Three days later, Applejack had dragged her friends out to go looking for Blitz. They had searched all the areas of the sightings of the flying snake, but no luck. Thought Twilight was looking into said snake with some results.<p>

Applejack groans out loud. "Where is he?"

"Applejack please, please, please, please, please can we go to the Wonderbolt, Shadowbolt competition since it is so close?" Rainbow begged.

Applejack glares at her. "Fine, leave me to handle this alone."

"He might be there. He seemed interested when I told him about them." Rainbow says.

Applejack groans. "Fine. Let's go."

"Yes!" Rainbow yells.

Applejack sighed, though a part of her did hope Blitz would be at the show and not out there doing whatever his job was. After following Rainbow they reached the stadium and brought the last few tickets and headed inside. Though the increased guards didn't escape Twilight's notice making her suspicious.

As they made their way to the stands they saw Silver Spear and Blitz in his armor walking side by side, talking. "How's the amount coming in?" Blitz asks.

"We are applying a magic restraining spell to all unicorns and are checking everypony or anything hidden." Spear says.

"We are dealing with the Crippler and here is his motive, he doesn't do anything till the show starts." Blitz says.

"I see you read up on him." Silver says.

"Yeah, I always studying my quarry." Blitz says stopping noticing the janitor closet door was locked.

"What's wrong?" Silver asks.

"This door is locked." Blitz says suspicious.

Silver looks to the door before taking out a ring of keys and opening the door. "There, anything wrong?"

"Blood stains and a uniform is missing. Crippler is already here." Blitz says after checking the closet.

Silver nods. "I'll tell the others to keep an eye out for any janitors."

"Get a list of all the janitors here and find out who has gone missing as well, it might give us a clue." Blitz says.

Silver nods as they reach the locker rooms. "The stadium is filling up quite nicely. Heard some ponies are even coming from Ponyville."

Blitz paid what he said no mind as he focused on the job. "Yeah, but the more that attend, the harder it is for us to identify the Crippler and easier it will be for him to escape." Blitz says.

Silver nods and knocks on the locker rooms. "Few minutes until show time ladies." He calls.

The door suddenly opens and Shadow pushes Blitz to the wall and somewhat straddles him. "I just need three."

Spitfire glares at her. "Save that for the slut version of the suit. I don't want anything else, but sweat on this stuff."

"The crippler is already in the building, keep on your guard." Blitz says moving Shadow off of him.

Spitfire nods. "Just be sure to do your job."

"I always do." Blitz says.

Spitfire shook herself after he had left. "Still can't get over the fact he never has taken that armor off since we met. I like to assign a pony's face with a name not with a helmet that glass reflects my face." She says.

Shadow keeps licking her lips. "Well after the show, if he doesn't take it off, I'll do it personally."

"Good luck, he has easily evaded every one of your attempts so far." Spitfire says grabbing her goggles.

Shadow grins. "Yet."

Blitz walks up to Silver as he finishes talking to a guard. "None of the janitors are missing." Silver says.

"Hmm…then that means Crippler could have lured a pony into the closet while wearing the uniform before killing them and…quickly, amongst the engineers, who was gone from their place the longest?" Blitz asks.

"Um…I think it was the one who runs the cloud machine. Those things usually stay for at least a week." Silver says his eyes widening.

"Quickly!" Blitz says as the two ran off towards the upper levels.

Silver and a few guards run after him and they all find the cloud machine off and normal. "This is what it normally looks like. Nothing seems to be tampered." Silver observed.

"It's warm, it has been used recently and it was only supposed to be used this morning in preparation." Blitz says feeling it.

"Oh Celestia." Silver says in realization.

Blitz examines it closely and finds a small drop of liquid on the floor. "Some unicorn scan this and tell us what it is." Blitz instructs.

Silver looks out the window and sees the Shadowbolts and Wonderbolts taking their positions. "The show is about to start."

Blitz looks out as well and sees some of the Bolts starting to act weird. "Um…why are those mares swaying around like that?"

Silver nods. "Yeah, you don't think he made one especially for mares, do you?"

"Sir, it is a neurotoxin designed to paralyze a victim temporarily after a few moments of some other symptoms. Don't know what they are now." A guard said.

Soarin looks to Fleetfoot and Spitfire as they move around weird. "What's up with them?"

"You four follow me, we have to catch them when they come down." Blitz orders the unicorns arcing out to the hallway towards the field.

Blitz and the others hurry down to the field as the mares start to look around wildly. "Get them out and have the medics check them." He said noticing Spitfire was falling.

Spitfire fell down and was caught by Blitz's hooves as he slid towards the spot. "Hey sexy, wanna ride this thing?" She asks lustfully, looking up at him.

Blitz looks a bit surprised. "Lust, okay that's the first symptom. Let's get them out of here." Blitz says before taking her to the medics who were loading the mares onto stretchers and taking them inside. As they finish pulling them away, Blitz glares and walks off with Silver following. "Time to catch the Crippler, you know where to go." Blitz says and Silver nods.

Silver sighs in relief. "Time to end this scum."

Not ten minutes later an earth pony stallion was walking through a corridor when Blitz steps in front of the door that was his escape route. "Going somewhere Crippler?" Blitz asks.

The pony just looks confused. "I'm sorry, I don't know anypony by that name. Now, if you excuse me, I got an appointment in the university."

"Give it up, we got you dead to right." Silver says blocking the other direction, spear in hoof.

The pony looks behind him and then right in front of him. "Wow, you really got it figured out, don't you?"

"Yes, you see this was a trap, this was the only way in and out we left unguarded waiting for you. As we speak, the mares you poisoned, so they would crash and either cripple or kill themselves from the impact, are having an antidote administered or already have and recovering." Blitz bringing out a blaster.

The Crippler shrugs. "Very good, but on this, I was planning on making the Slutterbolts instead of the Wonderbolts. Now, if you excuse me…" He said before being blasted in his front hind leg joint. "Yeow! That's smart!"

"Oh, it does more than that." Blitz says as the Crippler's leg went completely numb.

Crippler growls at him as he was tied up from behind. "You'll pay for this unicorn."

"No, you are going to jail and the name is Southern Cross." Blitz says as the guards took him out the door where Blitz was barring and the journalists waiting and started snapping pictures of him.

Blitz sighs and heads back to the recovery area and finds most of the medic guards replaced by mare nurses and doctors. "Where's the guards?"

"Had to remove all the stallions as the mares were being affected by the toxin and made them all lusty and the stallions couldn't get any work done. They should be good by now." A doctor says.

Blitz walks over to Spitfire now groaning as she looks up. "What the heck happened?"

"The Crippler used the cloud machine of the stadium to poison you and the others with a neurotoxin that paralysis the victims. He wanted you all to fall to earth and die as some ironic revenge. But he is currently being taken away by the guards and won't be getting off." Blitz says.

Spitfire moves slightly before stopping. "I feel…wet." She pulls her zipper down and looks inside before zipping it back up again. "I need the locker room."

"You all should be able to move soon. After that, you could choose to continue the show or hold off on it till another day." Blitz says walking away.

"Whoo! What a rush! I want to do that again!" Shadow cheers as she was partly out of her suit.

Spitfire glares at her. "Shadow we got hit by a neurotoxin."

Shadow looks confused. "Did we, I thought it was an aphrodite?"

"You're lucky Spitfire." A nurse says walking up.

Spitfire sighs. "How long would we have had if this continued?"

"You would already be dead if that stallion didn't catch you." She says.

Spitfire blushes a little. "Oh, who was he?"

"He just left." The nurse says.

Spitfire blushes a little more. "What about the other team mates?"

"They were all caught by the unicorn's magic as they started to fall." The nurse says.

Spitfire looks around. "Where's Soarin and the rest of the boys?"

"The neurotoxin was keened to mares only." The nurse informs.

Shadow grins. "Guess we would have been the Slutterbolts after that." Spitfire glares at her to which Shadow just shrugs. "Hey, that's what the playstallion version is being called."

"We almost died and you are making jokes?" Spitfire almost yells.

Shadow frowns at her. "Hey, I have to cheer everypony up somehow."

"So want to give it another shot girls or do the show in a few days?" Spitfire asks.

One of the Shadowbolt groans. "I need a bit, something is warm on me."

"I guess we can hold off on it for a few days. Besides, didn't Southern Cross say he would stay on till the show was over?" Fleetfoot asks.

Shadow nodded. "Yes, he did." She said before looking at Spitfire blushing a bit. "Wait, don't tell me you're…"

"Shut up before I break your wings." Spitfire threatens.

Shadow grins. "Oh my Luna, you are, aren't you?"

Spitfire reached for something to throw at Shadow.

* * *

><p>Twilight and the girls watched as the famed Crippler was loaded onto a prison carriage before being taken away. "Think he's the one who caused this?" Twilight asks.<p>

"Silver Spear, any comments on what happened in the show?" A journalist asks.

"Yes, a week ago, both the Wonderbolts and Shadowbolts received a death threat for the show. Naturally the guards reacted and with the assistance of an outside contractor aiding the security detail, we captured him and saved the teams from and bad injuries." Silver says.

"And the show?" Another asks.

"That is up to the teams to decide if they continue or postpone it." Silver says.

"This outside contractor, who is it and is he the one that caught Spitfire?" Rainbow asks.

Silver nods. "Yes he is and he's Southern Cross." He said before a feedback from a mic sounded throughout the stadium.

Looking to a stage they can see Soarin up at the mic. "We are very sorry everypony, but due to the mares' condition of both teams, we have to postpone the show. You can still use the tickets you came in on and we hope to have a real date by tomorrow."

"And there is your answer from Soarin himself, now if you excuse me, I have other things to attend to." Silver says leaving.

Rainbow gets a bit jealous. "He gets that close to the Wonderbolts, dang it."

"Well he is a part of the security Dashie." Pinkie says.

Rainbow glares at her. "I meant that pony who caught Spitfire."

"Wait, isn't Southern Cross the one who caught that heinous insect creature, Firefly?" Rarity asks as all the ponies noticed Twilight's shocked face she had since Silver said the name.

Rainbow looks at her. "What's wrong with you?"

"Um…oh…nothing." Twilight says quickly.

The rest looks skeptical, but then Twilight quickly walks up to where the mares were taken and says a few things to the guard and allows her through, but blocks the rest of the mares. "Hey, where's she going?" Rainbow asks.

Twilight walks through the line of beds set up for the mares and come across Spitfire who looks a little shocked. "How did you get in here?" Spitfire asks as Shadow was trying to pulls stuff out of her suit.

"Advantage of being a princess." Twilight says.

Spitfire sighs as she tries to get rid of the sweat in her suit. "What are you here for?"

"What do you know of Southern Cross?" Twilight asks.

Spitfire groans. "Well, I can tell that armor is really tough, but I can't tell much because everything else is a daze. I think my lust phase really clouded my mind."

"Uh huh, what about before, surely you must have talked to him." Twilight says.

"Not really, he seems to vanish when he wants to." Spitfire says.

Twilight sighs. "Great. So you don't know anything else?"

"Sorry, but no. He's a mystery now that I think about it." Spitfire says.

Shadow grins. "I'll tell you what he is, he's hot and possibly good to bang." She said now having her suit completely free of stuff and zipped up halfway.

"Thanks that helps so much." Twilight says sarcastically.

Shadow giggles. "No problem."

* * *

><p>It was two days later when the show was started up again. Applejack hadn't found any sign of Blitz anywhere in the area, much to her displeasure. "So nopony has seen him?" She asks as they sat in the same spot as before.<p>

"Maybe this means he went somewhere else." Fluttershy offered as the Wonderbolts and Shadowbolts preform.

Applejack sighs. "I just don't want to disappear again."

Fluttershy pets her, trying the comfort her as the show ends and judges bring out the trophy. Twilight was searching high and low for Southern Cross with binoculars when she spots something on the roof of the stadium's stands across from her. Double checking she sees him moving as if he was looking for something. "What's he doing over there?" She asks herself.

Blitz looks carefully as the scanner runs through every spot in the stadium and, besides a few more bounties he decides to ignore because he can see them with families or too low to bother with, he finally sighs and looks down and hits something. "Bingo." He said as he sees the silhouette of a snake briefly.

He keeps watching until the snake moves into the open as everypony stands up and cheers and pays attention to the award ceremony. He frowns as it starts to slither away to the ceremony and jumps down. Activating his boosters a bit to soften the fall he lands in the walkway of the seats, surprising the ponies there.

The snake looks back at him as it hears the thud as he had grabbed the golden jewel encrusted trophy. "So you finally found me." The snake said surprising those near the trophy case and those on the stage.

"I don't let a perp escape me Quetzalcoatl. Now move away from the mares and trophy." Blitz orders, his blasters trained on him.

Quetzalcoatl laughs. "Sorry, but my ride is calling me." He said before spreading his wings and flying away with the trophy in his tail.

The guards were about to go after him when Blitz activates his jetpack and shoots after him. "Get back here coward!" He yells.

Quetzalcoatl hisses at him. "In your dreams. Mine however…" He said to himself looking at the trophy as Blitz still shot at him.

Blitz growls before huffing. "Oh forget this." He hits a few things on his foreleg screen and something comes out of his shoulder pads.

"Homing rockets enabled." The A.I. said.

Blitz fires one missile and hits Quetzalcoatl in the wing and sends him spiraling. "Dammit!" He then stops as Blitz catches him by the tail and grabs the trophy.

Blitz smiles to himself as he heads back to the stadium. He then maneuvers 'away' from the flagpole and 'accidentally' hits his head on the pole. "Oops, sorry." He hits him again on the stadium itself. "My bad." He then flies down and starts to him along the cage's bars lined against the field. "Sorry. Sorry. I'm bad at flying today." Blitz says mockingly before slamming him into the ground.

Blitz lands and places another transport receiver on his chest before backing off and activating the bubble. "Where's the treasure you stole?"

Quetzalcoatl hisses at him. "Like I would tell you. OW!"

Blitz let's go of the trigger that places a shock on the victim. "Where?!"

"In a cave, on that mountain over there." Quetzalcoatl says.

Blitz nods. "Good. Now let's see what your supposed godhood does to you in prison, you overgrown iguana." He said before pressing the button and sending him off.

Quetzalcoatl hisses in pain. "No! No!" He yells before dissolving away and the bubble collapsing on itself and with that, Blitz disappears, leaving the trophy where it is on the ground.

The audience sat there in stunned silence at what just happened. A guard walks over to the trophy and picks it before looking around for signs of them before heading back to the stage. "Um…let the ceremony continue." He calls out.

* * *

><p>A week later, Applejack finally returned to the farm with no Blitz in tow. The commotion from Southern Cross' capture of what he called Quetzalcoatl, sent every news reporter scrambling with all the pictures they had taken and the guards scouring of the mountain and finding of all the stole items for the last few weeks.<p>

Applejack sighs as she went inside her home. "Guys…I'm home. Sorry I couldn't bring Blitz."

"Oh Applejack, you're back. Want to try these hay burgers? Rainbow was right, this recipe is fantastic." Blitz said from the kitchen.

"No thanks." She says walking past him, but then sticks her head back in, realizing who spoke to her.

Blitz shrugs. "Have it your way, more for me and Applebloom." He said eating away at a burger with Applebloom.

"Where the heck did you go!?" Applejack yells.

Blitz looks up midbite. He swallows before speaking. "Baltimare. Told you, my job involves me in these cities."

"Yeah, he even brought me back a few bags from Baltimare's famous candy factory." Applebloom says happily.

Applejack glares at him. "And Baltimare too?"

"It's part of my job." Blitz says smiling.

Applejack marches up to him angrily. "And worrying us to death?"

"I told you I had to go somewhere. By the way, where were you? I've been back a few days." Blitz says.

Applejack hits him upside the head. "I've been looking for you, you dumbass."

"Are you going to come looking for me every time I have to go somewhere for my job?" Blitz asks.

Applejack glares at him. "Not when you don't go away for days at a time without telling us."

"Um…sis, didn't you leave the same day?" Applebloom asks.

Applejack looks to her sister. "Hush now." She then turns back to Blitz. "Don't leave without telling a thing again."

"So what happened to you on your trip?" Blitz asks.

Applejack sighs. "Well, the mares of the Wonderbolts and Shadowbolts show were out for a day and then there was this snake thing taking the trophy before Cross got to him."

"Wait, you were there sis?!" Applebloom yells excited.

Applejack nods. "Yep, all thanks to Rainbow."

"Tell me all about it. Tell me, tell me." Applebloom says jumping up and down.

Applejack shakes her head. "Nope, bedtime little missy."

"But sis…" Applebloom says giving her the pout.

Applejack shakes her head again and point upstairs. "Bed now, it's late and you got chores tomorrow."

"Aw." Applebloom says.

"Don't worry, I'll convince her." Blitz says patting her head.

Applejack sits down as Blitz makes Applebloom go up and waits for him to come back. All the while, munching on the hayburger. "Not bad."

"So what happened?" Blitz asks.

Applejack sighs. "Exactly what I said."

"You feeling ok?" Blitz asks.

Applejack puts her head on the table. "Tired."

"Jackie, you are worrying me." Blitz says petting her mane.

Applejack looks up at him. "You're worrying me."

"Why?" Blitz asks.

Applejack sighs. "Because…you're disappearing for a long time and then reappearing like nothing ever happened. I'm worried about what's happening during that time."

"Jackie, is there something you want to say?" Blitz asks.

Applejack looks at him. "What's your job?"

"I'm not telling you that yet Jackie." Blitz says.

Applejack looks away. "Then how can I trust you?"

"I have no answer for that. That is up to you." Blitz says.

Applejack keeps looking away. "Then it's just like old times of just being away from each other."

"Unless you say what is on your mind, nothing will change." Blitz says petting her again.

Applejack actually started to tear up. "I missed you Blitz. When you went missing, I truly missed you and I couldn't stop looking for you around here. I don't want to lose you again."

"Why did you miss me?" Blitz asks.

Applejack whimpers slightly. "I love you Blitz." Blitz sighs and wraps his hoof around her. Applejack buries her head into his chest. "I don't want to lose you Blitz, never again." She said sobbing into his coat.

'Ok, I have no idea what to do.' Blitz thinks shocked.

Applejack keeps sobbing. "Please…just tell me what you are doing."

"Ok, first, let go and face me." Blitz says giving in to the crying mare.

Applejack looks up at him. "What is it?" Blitz says nothing and fishes out something and places it on the table. Looking at it she sees a badge. "What is this?" She asks taking it.

"My badge, signifying I'm a marshal." Blitz says.

Applejack tries to wipe away the tears. "So…all those creatures…?"

"I don't work alone." Blitz says.

Applejack looks at him again. "What do you mean you don't work alone?"

"I have a partner." Blitz says.

Applejack turns to the badge again. "That Southern Cross guy?"

"I've said too much already Jackie." Blitz says.

Applejack keeps looking at the badge before placing it on the table again and leans her head back on his chest. "Thank you."

"That's why I didn't want you to know. I chase down some of the worst scum there is." Blitz says putting it away.

Applejack nuzzles his chest. "Just be careful. I don't think Applebloom would like you being gone again."

"Hey, I haven't come back hurt yet, have I?" Blitz asks.

Applejack just brings her hoof behind his head and slams him down on the table. "Promise me."

"Ok, ok, I give." Blitz says.

Applejack sighs and brings her hoof away to let him up. "Come on, let's get to bed."

"Gotcha." Blitz says walking to the couch.

Applejack grabs his shirt. "Not there."

"Huh?" Blitz asks.

Applejack smiles softly. "You really think we leave a member of our family sleeping on the couch?"

"Well I have been sleeping there for a while." Blitz says.

Applejack nods. "And that's why I'm placing you in a real bed."

"But I know for a fact there are only four beds in this house." Blitz says.

Applejack blushes slightly. "How about mine?"

"Jack…you know what, if you are fine with it, I will." Blitz says.

Applejack smiles as she leads him upstairs. "Promise you won't sneak out again?"

"I'll tell you before I have to leave again for my job." Blitz promises.

Applejack smiles before slowing down and allowing him to catch up before she kisses him on the cheek. "Thanks cuz."

"Jackie, please just call me Blitz." Blitz says.

Applejack smirks. "Okay…Blitzy." She said snickering.

"I can live with that." Blitz says as they enter her room.

Applejack smirks. "Good, because I'm going to be calling you like that for a long time." She said getting into bed. Blitz says nothing as he joins her. "Night Blitzy." She said after placing her hat on the nightstand.

"Night Jackie." Blitz says closing his eyes.

* * *

><p>The next morning Blitz awoke to Applejack brushing her mane and tail, getting ready. "Morning." He greets as he rises out of bed.<p>

"Mornin Blitz." Applejack greets.

Blitz stretches as he gets out of bed. "So, what do we have today?"

"We got chores to do around here." Applejack says.

"Hey Jackie, what I told you must remain between us." Blitz says.

Applejack looks back at him and sighs. "Okay, but others will get suspicious." She said pointing her brush at him.

"Yeah, but I can only do my job so well as long as I'm anonymous amongst them and the risk to you and the rest of the family is lessened." Blitz says.

Applejack nods. "Just…be careful. I don't want to treat your cuts and bruises."

"Don't worry, I'm used to treating those myself." He says leaning against her a bit.

Applejack smiles. "Good, now get going downstairs, soup should be on by now."

As Applejack starts to leave Blitz says something. "The reason I gave you is the same reason Southern Cross never shows his face." Blitz says.

Applejack stops and doesn't move before Blitz moves closer and suddenly Applejack grabs him in a hug. "Don't ever hurt us like that again."

"What and deprive you of this?" Blitz jokes gesturing to his face.

Applejack just slaps him. "Don't, just don't."

"I already said I would, but when I vanish, you will have to cover for me and let me hide something on the farm." Blitz says.

Applejack sighs. "Blitz, I'm terrible at lying."

"Just say I went to a city that I tell you to say so we have our story straight." Blitz says.

Applejack nods. "Okay, just be back quickly."

"Will do as quickly as possible, but the timing may be a little sporadic, I could have no work for a month or have jobs back to back." Blitz says.

Applejack lays her head on his chest. "Just be sure to come back."

"I will, don't worry." He says giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

Applejack smiles and let's go. "Okay, come on." She said before heading out.

Blitz follows her and hears Applebloom below when Applejack becomes visible from the stairs. "Sis, sis, Blitz is gone again." She says.

Applejack smiles and shakes her head. "Nope, right Blitzy?" She called up the stairs.

"Yeah, I'm still here." Blitz says.

Applebloom smiles. "Yes, come on Blitz, we got crusading to do."

"Alright Applebloom, I will help you." Blitz says letting her ride on his back.

Applebloom smiles. "Awesome, this will be so much fun."

After Blitz and Applebloom left, Big Mac came up to Applejack. "So what was our cuz doing in your room?" He asks.

Applejack blushes slightly. "It wasn't right to leave him on the couch, so I offered my bed."

"Is that all?" Big Mac asks.

Applejack hits him. "Big Mac, he's our cousin. I'm not going to do that." Applejack says before storming off.

'Didn't answer my question directly.' Big Mac thinks as he gets to work.

Blitz smiles as Applebloom led him to their clubhouse. "This is it?"

"I can't believe this is still here." Blitz says.

Applebloom looks to him. "What?"

"Yeah, Jackie use to drag me here every time we visited." Blitz says.

Applebloom gets off and quickly heads inside. "Come on."

"Ok cuz." Blitz says following her in. Inside he finds the other two fillies looking at a sheet of paper with a checklist. "So…what's going on here?"

"You were in Canterlot when Southern Cross made his first appearance right Cuz?" Applebloom asks.

Blitz nods. "Yeah, while looking for your present I saw him taking down that insect. Though he disappeared right after."

"Like stories about him at the Wonderbolt vs. Shadowbolt show when he took down a huge snake with wings." Scootaloo says pinning a new news article to a board.

Blitz chuckles. "Yeah, that was fun too."

"So you were there as well?" Sweetie Belle asks hopefully.

"No, I only caught the first attempt at the show and saw him catch and save Spitfire." Blitz says cursing himself internally for letting that slip.

"Aww." Sweetie Belle whines a little.

"But he did witness him in action." Scootaloo says.

"Like your siblings." Blitz reminds.

They look surprised. "They were there?!" They asked.

"Yeah, Applejack told me herself and they said they saw the second attempt and him taking down the snake." Blitz says.

"Wow." They drone out.

"I'm thinking ambush." Blitz says causing all three to start getting mischievous grins.

"We should get this guy and maybe we get cutie marks in whatever he's doing." Scootaloo suggests.

"I meant your siblings." Blitz clarifies.

That broke their spirits. "Aw." They said.

"Hard to ambush a guy who can literally disappear." Blitz says.

They slouch down. "Can you stop?" Sweetie Belle pleaded.

"But hey, you three are doing great as it is. You…fixed this place up right. I would think it would have been in disrepair." Blitz says.

They shrug. "This is nothing and we want our cutie marks." Applebloom whines.

"Well you did a great job, your special talents might be in building." Blitz says thinking out loud.

Scootaloo scoffs. "Yeah and Rainbow's is cloud building."

"Wait, don't you disassembly, maintenance, and reassemble your scooter without much trouble." Sweetie Belle asks.

Scootaloo scoffs. "That's because it's the only thing I know."

"Maybe engineering is your talent Scootaloo." Blitz offers.

Scootaloo huffs. "Or maybe not."

"You ne'er know." Applebloom says thinking out loud.

Scootaloo frowns. "Can we get back to this?" She said tapping to the news articles.

"Ah yes, ambushing your sister to get them to talk." Blitz says.

The three look to each other before they rush off. "I was joking!" He called before following them. "Or was I?" Blitz asks himself after they vanished and headed towards Darkstar One.

He soon reaches the ship and Minerva allows him in. "Nice to see you again sir, how was sleeping with your sister like?"

"A, not my sister. B, didn't sleep with her. And C, Darkstar one is going to be unable to go anywhere for a few days because you are in the middle of upgrading the ship aren't you?" Blitz asks already knowing the answer.

"Yes!" Minerva shouts as she appears in front of him. "Come on, let's go get them."

"You can't leave the ship remember." Blitz reminds.

Minerva whines. "I hate that part."

"We are working on getting you a body, but what you want costs a lot of credits to build." Blitz reminds.

Minerva looks down as bits of data flows from her cheeks. "Well, I've always wondered what it would feel like."

"We could buy you one of the humanoid models, but you want a custom pony design, remind me, how much more we need to make that wish of yours come true." Blitz says causing her to brighten up.

"Exactly 53,000 credits." Minerva says smiling.

"Well maybe after the next bounty you will finally be able to order the body." Blitz says.

Minerva smiles. "Thanks, can I at least try something?"

"Sure, why not." Blitz says.

Minerva smiles as she moves in closer to him before bringing her up to his. Her holographic body brightening every time and bits of data flowing out. She then closes the gap between them and tries to kiss him, but goes right through him. She opens her eyes and pulls back with a sad expression.

"Look forward to that body Minerva and you will get it." Blitz says.

Minerva nods. "So…what do you need?"

"Getting some gear is all." Blitz says going and pulling out a suitcase and opening it before walking into the arsenal and starting picking out a few things.

Minerva watches against the body away as he dresses out of his clothes and started to get into his exoclothes and then the exo itself. Blitz smiles as he sees her watching. "See something you like?"

"You know I do." Minerva says.

Blitz chuckles before grabbing his weapons and starts to head out, before he reaches Minerva and gives her a kiss on her head that went through slightly, but made her happy. "I'll get the upgrades and then the bounty. After that, you may be asleep to do this, but I'll be waiting for you."

"It's mainly the software and then adjusting it into my code." Minerva says. "But thanks."

"Contact me on the communicator if we get a spike on the radar from the drones." Blitz says.

Minerva nods and he heads out. "Be safe."

"Aren't I always?" Blitz calls back before running off with the suitcase.

Later on the farm, Blitz had hidden the suitcase outside the farm where it would be safe and ended up at the barn and was not looking up at Applejack, who was upside down hanging from the barn by a rope tied around her hindlegs. "Should I ask?" He asks.

"Rainbow." She simply said.

"Hey, I'm stuck here as well." Rainbow says hogtied to a water pump.

Applejack just crosses her leftover legs and looks up or rather down at him. "Want to know?"

"Let me guess, CMC?" Blitz finally asks.

Applejack nods. "Yep, tell us or we will hogtie you, didn't think they had it in them."

"They are vicious I will give them that. Hold on, I'll get you two free." Blitz says.

Applejack looks around. "You seen them?"

"Not since this morning." Blitz says starting on the rope holding Rainbow now that Applejack was freed.

Applejack sighs as she tries to handle the blood rushing out from her head. "Any idea?"

"On?" Blitz asks freeing Rainbow.

Applejack shakes her head. "Where they went?"

"Well they got you and Rainbow here, so I would venture to guess…" Blitz was interrupted by a scream.

"Rarity?" The mares ask.

"Rarity." Blitz confirms.

They all starts to run or fly to the Boutique as they find the door open. "Stay here or you might get tied up again." Blitz said heading inside. Once inside, he finds Rarity telling the foals everything as, what looked like Sweetie Belle, was threatening to sew on a green fabric to a dress.

"Alright, nopony moves and nopony gets hurt." Blitz said jokingly as he held Sweetie in his aura and catches Scootaloo with it as well.

"Oh thank you Blitzkrieg that would have looked atrocious on that dress." Rarity says.

Blitz bows. "No problem my lady." He then turns to the foals. "Now then, what to do with you fillies?" The two laugh nervously as a yelp outside told him Applebloom got caught.

* * *

><p>Later that night, after he was sure Big Mac, Applebloom, and Granny were asleep, Blitz brought the suitcase into the barn and started digging.<p>

"And just what are yur doing?" He heard Applejack's voice behind him.

"Hiding something." Blitz says not stopping.

Applejack looks over his shoulder. "And what is that?"

"Weapons and equipment for my work." Blitz says.

Applejack places a hoof on his back, making him pause. "Can I at least see it?"

"Best you don't Jackie, it's for emergencies only. I wasn't even supposed to tell you about my job." Blitz says setting the case in the hole and moving some things back over top of the spot.

Applejack moves in his view. "Blitzy, we're family and we don't keep secrets."

"And I told you too much already Jackie. Please trust me." Blitz says placing a hoof on her shoulder.

Applejack looks to the hood before looking back at him. "Alright. Just…don't make things painful to keep this secret."

"I hope I will never have to use the case here." Blitz says as she leads him out of the barn and locks it up.

Applejack looks to him. "Is it that bad?"

"You've seen what some of Southern Cross' weapons do. Those are of the same caliber." Blitz says as they walk into the house.

Applejack sighs. "You got anything else you need to do?"

"Not tonight, I have yet to receive notification on any jobs." Blitz whispers as they made their way up the stairs.

Applejack nods. "Okay, well, I'm tuckered out." She said before entering her room and just lying in the bed. "Night."

Blitz removed her hat and put it on the stand before joining her. "Night Jackie." Blitz says.

* * *

><p>Blitz sighs as he stares at his coffee cup. "So, no chores today?"<p>

"No, Big Mac and Applebloom are running our stall in town and Granny is taking a nap. I highly doubt she will wake up anytime today and…" Applejack was interrupted when she heard a faint buzzing. "What's that?" Applejack asks getting the flyswatter.

"Sorry Jackie, I have to check something." Blitz says walking outside. "Talk to me." Blitz whispers into his hidden communicator.

Minerva sighs. "Sorry for interpreting, but we got a reading. Seems one of the ships crashed far west of your location in a valley that looks like a vast jungle."

"Gotcha and she still needs time to finish right?" Blitz asks.

"Correct, what do you want done?" Minerva asks.

"Prep my speeder bike." Blitz says after a pause.

"Got it, see you soon." Minerva says ending the transmission.

Blitz sigh and goes back in. "Jackie, I just got a message. I got to go west." Blitz informs.

Applejack looks back at him before smiling. "Thanks for telling. How long?"

"Hard to say, it sounds like the other half of the country out west." Blitz says.

Applejack nods. "Okay, well…it takes about a few days by train. Don't know your method."

"My method is more covert. So what cities are in the far west?" Blitz asks.

Applejack shrugs. "Vanhoover and Las Pegasus."

"Ok, that's where I'll head after the job. I'll see you soon Jackie." Blitz says.

Applejack nods. "See you Blitzy."

Blitz smiles before walking out the door.

* * *

><p>At Darkstar One, Blitz was preparing to arm himself. "Minerva, show me a video feed on the location from the drone." Blitz says.<p>

Minerva smiles and waves her hoof and shows a screen showing what a drone was showing. "Here you go."

"Reading on humidity and concentrations of water?" Blitz asks moving along the armors.

"Humidity, 49%. Water, not by much." Minerva said.

"So the type K6-L7 stealth unit won't work, then you are the best one for the job." Blitz says stopping in front of a green armor before starting to put it on and finishing with the helmet similar to the aerial armor he used hunting Quetzalcoatl. Extending his left forehoof two parallel metal claws come out before retracting. He then goes and grabs a few items from the arsenal before walking out and watches as Minerva drops a red Speeder bike from the cargo bay. "If I'm not back before you finish upgrading come get me." Blitz says.

Minerva nods. "Okay, just…be sure to not hit any trees."

"I have never hit a tree, sent others crashing into them, yes, but never hitting them." Blitz says cloaking himself and the bike before speeding off.

A half a day later, Blitz stopped his bike on the cliff overlooking the valley below where the ship had crashed. "Minerva, can you read me?" He said, speaking into his mic and placing his glasses on.

"Loud and clear." Minerva says.

"Any chance the bounty died in the crash?" Blitz asks.

"Negative, had the probe search thoroughly." Minerva says.

Blitz sighs and sees it hanging a bit off the cliff, but enough for him. "Keep an eye out for any kind of tech I can recover and have your probes on standby to pick it up."

"Already on it, just find the bounty and catch it. I want my new body." Minerva says.

Blitz smiles and walks around the cliff and heads inside the ship, but places a relay at the entrance. "Have you checked completely in the ship?"

"Yes, most of it is fried from the humidity and the rest not worth salvaging." Minerva says.

"You know we can't just leave it here." Blitz says.

"Understood, blow it up." Minerva says.

Blitz nods and shoots several pads from one of his forehooves and walks away before an explosion was heard. 'If that doesn't get somepony's attention, nothing will.' Blitz thinks activating his stealth.

He walks away as the parts of the ship head down the ravine. Before stopping when he heard somepony burst through the foliage. Looking back, he sees a brownish gold pegasus running to the edge. "What the heck happened?!" She yelled.

Blitz stealthily jumped onto a nearby branch and watched to see what she would do. "Great, something blew up the artifact. Now what am I going to bring back to the university. I can just hear the headmistress now. Daring Do, you have been gone for two months…" The pegasus, now known as Daring, kept ranting.

Blitz sighs and drops his invisibility and walks over to her. "Excuse me?"

Daring was so lost in her rant she didn't register him until he tapped her shoulder. "Gahhh!" She yelled turning around and sees the armor. "Well…at least it's not a total lost. Maybe I can take this back."

"I'm a pony, not a thing." Blitz says.

Daring jumps back a little. "What the heck?"

"You going to freak out a bit longer, Ms. Daring?" Blitz asks.

Daring calms down and rubs her head. "Sorry, but my artifact just went down the ravine."

"Don't cha mean blew up and fell?" Blitz asks.

Daring raises an eyebrow. "I meant down the drain too."

"Ok, well I'm off." Blitz says starting to walk down the path down the ravine to the valley.

Daring adjust her hat before running after him. "Hey! You owe me."

"For what I might ask?" Blitz asks as she came up beside him as he walked.

"For kinda killing my easy artifact to grab and give to the university."

"Ok, for starters, A, you don't know what happened to that thing and B, it wasn't old, that thing was newish." Blitz says.

Daring looks down the ravine and sees the pieces of the supposed artifact. "I still need something."

"Can't help you there, I got a job to do." Blitz says.

Daring moves in front of him. "Listen buddy, I need an artifact or my headmistress would chew me out and you owe for destroying my other chance."

"Can't help you, I have to bring somepony in." Blitz says stopping and getting a little annoyed.

Daring pokes his chest. "You owe me."

"I owe you nothing. Now unless you want to be charged with obstruction of justice by the courts, you will back off." Blitz says as Daring finally notices the marshal badge.

Daring sighs. "Are all stallions this way?" She asks herself, heading back up.

"Finally, now I can get back to searching fo…" Blitz was cut off by a roar and Daring screaming. "I can't just leave well enough alone, can I?" Blitz asks himself before running back up to see Daring fighting jungle cats.

Blitz raises an eyebrow. "Don't just stand there, help me!" Daring yells.

Blitz brings up one of his blaster and shoots, the blaster bolt hitting the tiger in the head as it jumped at Daring. It slumped midair and hits the ground and slid off the cliff. The other felines, seeing this, turns to him. "Who else has a death wish?" Blitz asks, aiming the blaster again, a small breeze blowing the small cape on his left fore shoulder.

The rest of the felines then ran out into the jungle out of fear, Blitz shooting a few warning shots into the air to keep them running before turning to Daring hosting the blaster. "You hurt?" Blitz asks.

Daring sighs as she gets up. "I'm fine."

"I'm not going to be able to leave you alone in good conscious." Blitz says turning away.

Daring looks confused. "What does that mean?"

"I'll help you." Blitz finally says.

Daring looks surprised. "Really, you'll help me find an artifact?"

"Yes, but I also have to bring in my quarry as well." Blitz says.

Daring nods. "Okay, but only if you get me something good."

"I make no guarantees about quality." Blitz says starting to walk down the path again.

Daring quickly follow him. "What do you need?"

"Just to bring in the criminal dead or alive, it doesn't really matter." Blitz says.

"So what's your name?" Daring asks.

"Officer Southern Cross." Blitz says.

"Southern Cross huh? Unusual name." Daring says. Blitz says nothing as he keeps walking. Daring tries to keep up. "And you think that bounty is here?"

"Think, no. Know, yes." Blitz says.

Daring raised an eyebrow. "Really? You're that confident?"

"Yes, my source is reliable." Blitz says.

Daring looks ahead of them and sees the bottom of the valley. "And who's that source?"

"Confidential." Blitz says.

Daring scoffs. "Then how could I find out if what you were saying is true?"

"You don't like how I can't verify if you do work for a university." Blitz says.

Daring huffs. "You try to find an artifact every time you leave."

"I don't hunt for the past, I hunt the scum of the present." Blitz says turning back to see Daring writing that down. "Um…what are you doing?" Blitz asks.

"It's a good quote." Daring offers with a smile.

"Uh huh." Blitz says before continuing.

After they reach almost down something moves quickly in the shadows. "What was that?" Daring asks, hearing some rocks move.

"Some wildlife from the looks of it. Looks like they are spooked by what happened to the thing." Blitz says scanning with his helmet.

Daring looks to him. "And anything dangerous by the looks of it?"

"Nothing I see so far." Blitz says as the sun starts to set.

Daring looks up as the light leaves the valley. "Dang it, we need a fire before we freeze down here."

"You want to make camp?" Blitz asks.

"Well yeah. What were you planning?" Daring asks.

"I was going to hunt for my quarry through the night." Blitz says like it was a natural action.

Daring shakes her head. "You really like being nocturnal, don't you?"

"No, I just don't sleep on the job." Blitz says. Daring gives him a look before Blitz starts gathering wood.

Daring keeps watching him. "I thought you were going to continue to hunt?"

"I said I would help you and you want to make camp." Blitz says.

Daring tilts her head as he places the wood in a pile. "You you're going to help me, but you're still going to hunt, even if I'm staying in one spot?"

"No, if we get separated then we may not meet up again so I'm staying with you." Blitz says lightning the fire with a small burst from the flamethrower in his forehoof's armor.

Daring sits down as the fire starts up. "So, if we find a temple?"

"I will follow your lead." Blitz says.

Daring smiles. "Great. Then we set out after some sleep, we're going to need all the energy down here."

"Go ahead." Blitz says.

Daring nods and lays down near the fire and goes to sleep immediately.

Blitz sat there and watched as he activated his stealth field waiting to see if anything was foolish enough to approach the camp for the rest of the night.

Daring yawns as she awakes again and sees Blitz hasn't even moved yet. "You were up all night?"

"Somepony has to keep watch." Blitz says simply.

Daring nods as she gets up. "You find anything down here while I was sleeping?"

"Nothing, but I saw a few animals savaging near the camp." Blitz says.

Daring sighs and puts out the fire with the dirt around it. "Let's go." She said walking deeper into the valley.

Blitz nods and follows in silence all the while scanning for anything until he stops when Daring trips in a small hole. "Stupid hole." She says aggravated.

"Daring." Blitz says.

Daring gets up. "I'm fine." She said brushing her clothes off.

"I was just going to say that's no hole. That's a track from a large creature." Blitz says pointing out it was too perfectly round.

Daring looks to the hole and then around it and sees a set of holes in a certain distance apart from each other heading deeper into the valley.

"Want to take a guess?" Blitz asks.

Daring looks at the hole more closely before looking at the rest and then starts making motions with her hooves as she kept looking. Blitz waited patiently for her as he searched the bounties for a match. "Crab." She suddenly said. "It's a giant crab."

"Close enough." Blitz says getting a match.

Daring looks to him. "And what do you think it is?"

"My quarry." Blitz says as he read. 'Alias: Cancer. Species: Crustbergious Maximus. A thug for hire wanted for destruction and robbery of three mints, fifty eight confirmed acts of homicide, black market selling, and killing of ninety eight officers trying to arrest him. Bounty: 650,000 credits alive, 300,000 dead. Looks like you're going to get that body soon.'

Daring looks into the valley. "So how you take care of this?"

"Like how I took out that tiger." Blitz says.

Daring looks surprised. "You're going to use that thing? Are you sure it will work?"

"I have many ways to take things down. Now I think we have artifacts to find?" Blitz asks surprising Daring as he had no hints of any reservation about fighting the giant crab.

Daring nods. "Well maybe where they're hiding."

"Knowing my luck that is a possibility." Blitz says sighing.

Daring sighs. "Let's go." She said following the tracks.

They spent a few days looking after losing the tracks in a river. "If I had known it would have been like this I would have brought Terran along. He's good at tracking." Blitz says.

Daring looks to him. "Your dog?"

"In a sense." Blitz says.

Daring sighs and keeps looking. "Where do you think they went?"

"Hard to say, it is crab like so it could have been underwater and we passed it." Blitz says.

Daring looks at the river. "So you got anyway to find him?"

"Other than boiling the river, I got no ideas just yet." Blitz jokes.

Daring chuckles. "You planning on making crab soup?"

"Read my mind." Blitz says smiling under his helmet.

Daring smiles. "So, any idea where to go next?"

"I'm sure he would have left the river by now and is somewhere around here. I highly doubt a huge crab walking around out there would go unnoticed, it's like the opposite of the Canterlot serial killer, he's too big to hide and not stealthy enough." Blitz says.

Daring sighs. "Well, let's go." She said wading through the water. Blitz follows her till she stops. "Wait, Canterlot Serial killer?!" Daring yells.

"Yeah, he was a problem a month ago." Blitz says.

Daring still looked slightly shocked. "He didn't hit the university, did he?"

"I don't know about that, but he got eighteen victims before he was caught." Blitz says.

Daring sighs. "I'm going to have to rush back when this is over."

"But, first we have to focus on the here and now." Blitz says as they make it to the other side.

Daring nods. "Yeah, I wonder how far these guys are, for reason…I'm getting bored. I never get bored."

"In my experience it's never a good idea to say such things. It's as bad as how could this get worse…" Blitz says before stopping. "Did I just say what I think I said?" Blitz asks.

Daring nods grimly. "Unfortunately." As a loud stomping sound came from the darker parts of the valley.

"Why. Did. I. Say. That!" Blitz says hitting his helmeted head against a tree after every word.

Daring looks at him in pity before looking at the stomping sound and sees a giant walking crab. "Wow. That's big."

"He is actually smaller than I was lead to believe." Blitz says joining her side as it walked passed and looked like was chipping away at the cliff as if digging. "Is it me or does it look like it's trying to collapse the cliff onto himself?" Blitz asks.

Daring nods. "Yeah, but why would he do it there? If he wanted to collapse this place, he could do it on the other side because of the cracks already there."

"Um…is there anything around here that could be able to pay it. Because the thing is basically a thug for hire and his profile suggests he's not too smart." Blitz says.

Daring looks confused until she sees something come out where the crab came out from and growls slightly. "Ahuizotl."

"Somepony you know?" Blitz asks.

Daring nods. "Unfortunately." She said as they watch Ahuizotl walk up to the crab and watches as it hits the wall until what looks like a building start to come into view from the rocks being chipped away.

"Well…he had a reason for that." Blitz says a little surprised.

They keep watching until the crab gives a final hit and the walkway appears. "Let's go." Ahuizotl said walking in with several felines behind the crab as it seemed to release steam and started to shrink to a more manageable size.

"Shall we crash the party?" Blitz asks.

Daring holds him. "Wait, we need to let them go first because of all the traps."

"Hum…I think Cancer is going in first and for openers we have the classic boulder trap." Blitz says.

Daring nods and starts to move closer. "Come on, they won't check the entrance anymore."

"One moment." Blitz says bringing up a blaster. "It seems we have some undesirable company." Blitz says noticing the looked like native ponies trying to sneak up on them.

Daring holds him back a little. "Show respect. But only fire up when they will attack. They don't know much of the outside world. They don't even know a lightbulb."

"So any chance warrior society then?" Blitz asks lowering his blaster.

Daring nods as they walk up and she bows and they bow back. "Don't look at them in the eyes, that's a challenge."

"Any chance you can speak their language?" Blitz asks.

Daring walks up to them and starts to speak a weird language that not even Blitz's decoder can pick up. After a while, Daring was looking a bit shocked before she walks back to him. "There are actually natives in the temple, but they sealed it up for a reason."

"What about Cancer, they know anything about him?" Blitz asks.

Daring shakes her head no. "No, but they think he's a god, as always."

"Tell them he is a fallen warrior who committed major taboos for wealth and I was chosen to come and punish him and avenge those already sent after him." Blitz says.

Daring turns back to the natives and speaks what he said to them. The natives then grew angry and starts to raise their weapons as if they are going into battle until one turns back to him and speaks something. "He said, we will help if you need it, basically and there was something about protecting me extra special. Didn't say why." Daring said.

"Tell them I would welcome the help and would appreciate it they dealt with the natives in the temple if possible, but I must face Cancer alone as a member of my clan for the sake of restoring honor." Blitz says.

Daring turns back to the natives and speaks what he said and they nod before they walk in with Daring and Blitz following. "They would disable the traps that didn't activate and let you face him."

"Tell them they honor me and my clan for helping." Blitz says.

Daring relays that to them and they speak a few words. "They say you're welcome, in a sense."

"Then our course is set Daring." Blitz says sheathing the blaster.

Daring nods as they enter the temple. "Yeah, let's get this done." She said as some stones shifted. "Apparently this where the traps deactivate. Now we just need to follow and oh shit!" Daring yells as she was pulled into a corridor that quickly closed. "Why does this always…?!" Her yell was cut off as the door close against the ground putting them in pure darkness.

"This is why I don't usually go to old temples." Blitz says turning on a light on his helmet.

The natives suddenly moves to the door and messes around the walls of it before turning back to him and saying something to him.

"Translation please." Blitz requests looking at where Daring was.

The natives look a little confused before pointing to the door and tapping it with his spear.

"Ah…you want me to open it." Blitz says walking to the heavy stone door and started pushing it open as he hears the natives chatter behind him. After he pushes it open one of the natives places a stone dais in front of the doors and locks it in place as the rest rush inside. Blitz follows behind them and finds them stopping at a room with four columns in a square shape and they are looking at the area in the middle.

Blitz pushes his way through the crowd of natives that were of a different color and designs of war paints and finds Daring on a table with her clothes ripped apart showing front half and out cold, but also has some kind of white stuff on her. "That better not be what I think it is." He said going to her. "Wakey, wakey, Daring Do!" He said before slapping her.

Daring jolts awake and find Blitz looking at her. "About time. Why do I feel sore all over?" She ask groaning. Blitz points to her and she looks down and sees her clothes ripped apart and something on her. Daring grew curious and touches the white stuff with her hoof and pulls back to see it act like slime. "They didn't."

"Are these the same natives because they seem like a different tribe with their war paint and how they are pointing their weapons at me?" Blitz says.

Daring pushes herself up and sees the other tribes pony and sees the original yelling at them. "For your crimes against the gods and our clan, you will remain banished to this temple and for killing and taking our mares and daughters for your own. But now you will die by our hoof. We got a couple of rapists." Daring translated.

"Daring, tell them what I do next is by the laws of my clan and you are under my protection. After you say that, don't open your eyes no matter what till I say so." Blitz says leaving no room for argument.

Daring nods and speaks to them all as the original natives back off to the end of the room and after she finishes, she closes her eyes. "Go ahead."

Blitz nods before walking up to the group who was here and stares at them for a moment before bringing up his hoof and two claw like blades shoot out and before any of them could react, he buried them into the eyes of the stallion with a sickening sound that was a mix of cracking bone and slashing flesh.

Daring kept her eyes closed as she hears more of the same crunching noise and slicing sounds with yelling and what sounded like fighting. After a while, they stop and somepony taps her shoulder and she opens her eyes to find Blitz in front of her. "You're alright, right?"

Daring nods and steps off the table, but then buckles under the pain and lays down. "Ow. Apparently they did a lot when I was out. Ow."

"Don't worry about it, I'm right here." Blitz says petting her mane trying keep her attention away from the brutalization and borderline mutilated corpses behind them.

Daring smiles. "Thanks for coming Cross." She said as the original natives come up to them and holds out something.

Blitz smiles. "Anything for a friend." He said before looking to the native. "What is that?"

Daring looks to the native before speaking to him and they talk for a bit. "It's just a cloth and also a dress their mares and daughters wear."

Blitz bows to the native as a sign of respect before he helps Daring clean herself up and puts the dress on herself. "You'll be okay, right?"

Daring takes a step before taking another and when she reaches her hind leg does she collapsed. "Nope, my flank really hurts." Blitz nods and picks her up on his back to carry her. "Thanks Cross. Most stallions aren't you."

Blitz chuckles. "True, most stallions aren't me. Now then, shall we?"

Daring nods and speaks to the natives who nod and led them out. Blitz walks down a corridor that the natives would not enter. "Let me guess, from here on we are on our own?" Blitz asks.

Daring nods. "Yeah, the crab you're looking for went down one way while Ahuizotl went down another and they consider this a sacred place. They won't go unless the god allows them."

"So from what we told them, they would assume their god would approve and be with us?" Blitz asks.

Daring nods. "Yep, you're the god and I'm the connection between mortal and spirit."

"Oh boy." Blitz says.

Daring giggles a bit. "Hey, be happy they are on our side."

"You unlucky in that department most of the time?" Blitz asks.

Daring blushes. "Yeah."

"Seems your luck is changing then." Blitz says.

Daring smiles. "That's because I got my good luck charm here."

"Your hat is good luck?" Blitz asks.

Daring giggles. "No, you. I need a stallion sometimes because the ancient natives respect stallions more than mares. I'll be lucky if I can find a native tribe with a female god."

Blitz was about to reply when the temple shook a bit. "I bet Cancer is behind this." Blitz says.

Daring sighs. "You go get him, I got to deal with Ahuizotl. I can go with some of the natives and you can go with some as well."

"Tell me, does Ahuizotl have any bounties on his head?" Blitz asks.

Daring shrugs. "Don't know. But if he's gone, there goes my villain."

"And the one who has been trying to kill you." Blitz says.

Daring blushes. "I doubt he has that much of a bounty anyway. Besides, without him on a temple one time, kinda ruined everything. No thrill or anything."

"Maybe I can offer you something more interesting." Blitz says considering the fact she kept up with him decently most of the time.

Daring looks to him. "What is it?"

"Forget about it. Take all of the tribesmen, I'll come after I finish with Cancer." Blitz says letting her down.

Daring keeps looking at him until she sighs. "Okay, but you'll be okay, right?"

"I'll treat you to a crab dinner in Los Pegasus after this is over." Blitz offers.

Daring chuckles. "Alright, but I still need help." She turns to the native and speaks a few things and some of the natives smiles and lay down for her next to her, which she takes one and gets onto their back. "Be careful." She said to Blitz.

Blitz nods and walks down the corridor where the rumbling is coming from as Daring and natives went the other way. Blitz keep walking until he ends up in a large room with seats for an audience on the second floor and cages on the walls on the first floor. 'Arena, great.' He thinks as he sees something on the other side of the room. "Oy!" Blitz says before starting to talk louder. "Alias: Cancer. Species: Crustbergious Maximus. A thug for hire wanted for destruction and robbery of three mints, fifty eight confirmed acts of homicide, black market selling, and killing of ninety eight officers trying to apprehend him. Bounty: 650,000 credits alive, 300,000 dead and I have come to collect." Blitz says getting the crab's attention and he notices his helmet picking up targets on the audience area.

The crab turns to him and chitters a bit. "So you found me after all this time. Even here, me harassed by bounty hunter. Boys, waste…" Cancer says.

He didn't finish as Blitz quickly takes out a blaster and shots every single one before they even had time to draw their weapons. "Nah ha, you got to fight me on your…oh darn it, one of them had a bounty on his head. I guess I will have to settle for the dead bounty." Blitz says sounding only slightly inconvenienced.

Cancer growls before turning around and body slamming through the wall and outside into, what looks like, the valley.

"Always got to have runners." Blitz says turning on the music player.

**( watch?v=jbBEsKivqm8 music placement)**

Blitz nods his head to the beat before running after him and jumps over the large rock that suddenly got in front of him and keeps running after him after he got onto a higher rock ledge. He soon catches up with him and sees him hitting the wall now and again to gather some rock and throws it at him which he dodges by using the walls as a jump platform. Blitz sees they were heading into a maze like ruins. "Minerva, I assume your probes can see me." Blitz says, jumping over another thrown rock.

"Playing that Cash music I see. Yes, I can see you." Minerva said.

"Give me a 3D map of the maze ahead and track Cancer and me when we enter it as well as any other goodies." Blitz says.

Minerva can be heard smirking. "Got it, tracking you now. You're approximately fifteen seconds away and there's another baddie on the ledge ahead of you, a bounty that one too."

"Gotcha, I don't have enough of the transporter pads with me so I will carbon freeze them and you have the probes pick it up and later pick them up with Darkstar One and then teleport them." Blitz says jumping up on a few broken pillars and used them as steps before jumping over the bounty who looked shocked before spraying him with something from his gauntlet and he froze as he was instantly covered in carbon and looking like an ugly statue. "Remind me to find a way to make them look less ugly for their mug photos." He said to Minerva as an afterthought as he grabbed something sparkling for later.

"Not possible." Minerva jokes back to him. Blitz chuckles before jumping off a pillar and finds Cancer moving through the maze of pillars as Blitz starts to jump on top of them. "That's not how you do a maze." Minerva reminds.

"If you play fair, but…" Blitz leaves off jumping in front of Cancer before spraying his flamethrower at him causing him to scream and scramble to run the other way. "I don't play fair." Blitz finishes continuing the chase.

Blitz follows him as he backtracks through the maze and into the valley once more as Minerva chuckles. "Like you made me take off the camera in the shower room. You know I want to see."

"Get a good look then." Blitz says activating stealth and reappears in front of Cancer and gives him another helping of flamethrower.

Cancer roars and swipes at him wildly, trying to fight through the fire.

"What's wrong Cancer, don't like the fire?" Blitz mocks, staying out of reach as he sprays.

Cancer then hits the walls and starts to make all the rocks start to fall. Blitz stops spraying and jumps back as the rocks fall between them and then Cancer burst through the pile and grabs some rocks before throwing them at Blitz and runs past him.

Blitz wouldn't have that and fires a grappling hook from his right foreleg's armor tying the right half of Cancer's legs together causing him to skid and slam into a wall. Blitz lets the grapple disengage and reels it back in before taking out both his blaster pistols and setting them to stun from fire at Cancer over and over again.

Cancer growls and charges at him as Blitz jumps out of the way as Cancer hits the wall and stuns himself as the constant blaster bolts took its toll. "Pathetic insect!" Cancer yells turning around.

"Says the sore loser." Blitz says as he was already on him and slams a device on him and activates it, trapping Cancer in a yellow energy bubble before sending him away as the song ends. "You get all that Minerva?" Blitz asks.

The Darkstar flies over head. "Got the little guy, your speeder bike, and the bounty from this. Want me to pick you up or want to go back for your friend?" Minerva asks.

"I made a promise, go ahead and deliver the small fry and pick up your custom body and pick up Terran from Omega." Blitz says.

Minerva giggles. "Already picking out the options." She says as the Darkstar One entered stealth mode and flew away.

Blitz smiles as he walks back to the temple and finds a battle going on. He was reaching for his blaster, but was stopped by a hoof. He looks over and sees Daring smiling at him. "Don't, they are just practicing. Since this place no longer holds the criminals they are planning to open it again."

"Dealt with your foe then?" Blitz asks holstering them.

Daring nods and points to Ahuizotl tied up. "He'll be out, but it will be good to have competition. He is already upset he lost one of his cats." Daring says.

"Hey." Ahuizotl spoke up. "Sorry for what happened to you. Never expected rapists to be here."

Blitz stares at him for a bit as he searches the database of equestrian bounties the probes had gathered. "Huh…you do have a bounty on your head, but I won't be collecting it because Daring doesn't want me to." Blitz says.

Daring smiles as she walk over to Ahuizotl and pets his back, making him purr. "That and the mare always win."

"And I already cashed in on your latest lackey and two of his boys." Blitz says.

Ahuizotl growls before huffing. "What do I care, I don't need to pay them a share so that's less trouble for me."

"Oh Daring, while chasing him down in a maze not too far from here, I picked up something by reflexes." Blitz says withdrawing it to see a statue of a hawk and an eagle made out of pure crystal.

Daring takes the statue of the two birds. "The flying crystals. You traversed the maze of madness and death and found them."

"It's valuable?" Blitz asks.

Daring nods. "You have no idea how valuable. You just saved my flank, twice now. I owe you big time."

Blitz just shrugs. "Well I'm heading to Los Pegasus to see the place seeing as I have never been there. Want to come along?" Blitz asks.

Daring nods. "Sure." She turns to Ahuizotl. "Want to come?"

"Um…kinda stuck here for a while, beside this is my home." He says.

Daring rolls her eyes. "Okay, have fun with the natives." Daring says and with that she and Blitz head off to Los Pegasus.

* * *

><p>A month later Daring enter the Headmistress' office at the Canterlot University. "Hey, I'm back." Daring says.<p>

The Headmistress turns to her. "Daring, do you know how long you have been gone!?" The Headmistress yells.

"Three months and two days." Daring says.

The Headmistress glares at her. "That's right and you've have been out doing what? Finding artifacts that don't exist?"

"How does the flying crystals sound?" Daring asks gently putting it on her desk.

The Headmistress' eyes widen. "Wha…how?"

"They aren't so mythical and I had a little help. I also got my next book wrote. Tell me, what do you think of the cover art?" Daring asks showing her a picture of herself and Blitz in his green jungle armor, evading traps with the faces of Cancer and Ahuizotl foreboding in the background.

The Headmistress takes the cover art. She then looks to Daring with a big smile. "Daring, you got another renew! By the way, how did you hear of the famous mysterious marshal, Southern Cross?"

Daring looks confused. "What?"

The Headmistress shows her the cover art. "This pony with you is the famous marshal, Southern Cross who caught the Canterlot serial killer, saved the Wonderbolts and Shadowbolts, helped catch the Crippler, and brought down a huge flying snake trying to steal the golden jewel encrusted trophy being presented to the Wonderbolts in the same show."

Daring looks surprised. "I met him barely a month ago?"

"Daring you might want to go research the library about him real quick." The Headmistress says.

Daring nods and quickly rushes off.

Not ten minutes later, the entire University heard, "WHAT!"

* * *

><p>It was about a week later when Rainbow bursts through Twilight's door, her labored breath said she flew hard the whole way there. "Twi. You. Have. Got. To. See. This." She says in between breaths as Blitz who had stopped to rest from the journey back to Ponyville, looked up from his book on unicorn magic, not far away as Twilight trots over.<p>

Twilight looks to a book Rainbow got and sees the cover art. "What the heck?! How did he get on there?!"

"What is it?" Blitz asks from the table.

Rainbow shows him the book. "Southern Cross on here."

"So Southern Cross is quite popular. Why is it a surprise he starts appearing in literature?" Blitz asks.

Rainbow opens the book to a particular page. "Cause Daring Do talks about how Southern Cross saved her from being raped by natives and finding a weird creature they take down."

'Ah, I see you edited it a bit Daring.' Blitz thinks. "Still not seeing why it's a big deal, I mean it is fantasy." Blitz says.

Rainbow places the book on the table. "The fact that Southern Cross is in here. Daring only writes about adventures she's been on."

"Daring, I thought A.K. Yearling wrote the books?" Blitz asks confused.

Twilight leans in. "They are both the same pony. We kinda met her."

"Ah, would explains why Rainbow and the rest of you appear in the book. I thought it was just for the use of star power." Blitz says.

Rainbow looks proud. "Yeah, I'm awesome."

"By the way Twilight, I still don't understand this teleportation spell." Blitz says pointing to a part in the book. 'I can tune and repair hyperspace drive, but this is hard for me?' Blitz thinks.

Twilight looks at it. "Basic. Mostly for non-living objects, then you can work on living things and then yourself." She places a pencil on the table. "Here. Just follow and I'll see what I can do."

"Ok." Blitz says watching her intensely, Twilight feels like it is like a hawk or some great predator sizing her up.

Twilight sighs and starts to charge her horn before placing it a foot away as she releases her magic. "Just find the shape of the object and mass, a range as it is forgiving and then imagine the place you want it to go."

"Ok." Blitz says concentrating hard and a small vase of flowers started shaking before fading in and out of existence.

Twilight watches as it then disappears. "Where did you send it?"

Blitz thinks hard on where he imagined it would go. 'Oh boy.'

* * *

><p>Minerva smiles as she places the settings on the body before a vase of flowers popped into existence in front of her. "Weird, but thanks Blitz."<p>

* * *

><p>"Um…no clue, I really didn't focus on a location." Blitz says.<p>

Twilight sighs. "This is a warning. If you don't have a location, one of two things will happen. Either you will teleport into a random location a hundred yards away from your current location or your atoms will be scattered all over."

"Or one of the flowers will appear in your mane." Blitz says noticing the flower and thinking the look over.

Twilight reaches up and feels the flower in her mane. "Or if there's pieces of it like the flowers then the parts of it like this." She said taking the flower out of her mane. "Then it will…" Twilight stops seeing the thoughtful look. "What are you thinking?" Twilight asks.

"I think the flower looks good in your mane." Blitz says.

Twilight stops and starts to blush. She quickly throws the flower away. "Anyway, parts of the object will be scattered all over instead of just the atoms." She said blushing.

"Tell the truth, was that on purpose?" Rainbow asks.

"N…n…no, it was an accident." Blitz says embarrassed and blushing.

Twilight breathes as she tries to calm down. "Well, can you do it again and this time on the pencil?"

"Y…y…yes, good idea." Blitz agreed quickly and trying to concentrate on the pencil surrounding it in a yellow aura and this time it appears on the bookshelf not far away.

Twilight smiles as she looks back at him. "Keep working on bigger and bigger objects until I'm sure you're ready."

"Yeah, maybe he'll put an entire bouquet in your mane next time." Rainbow teases.

Twilight just teleports a bubble of water over her and drops it. "How's that for boutique?"

Rainbow shakes herself dry and smirks gesturing to Blitz who had a full face blush now. Twilight scoffs. "Stallions."

"Then what's that?" Rainbow asks holding up a mirror showing Twilight her own blush.

Twilight sends the mirror away. "Nothing."

Rainbow stills smirks and goes to Blitz before lifting him up by the forelegs and shows himself straining against his clothes. "How about this?" She asks as Blitz tries to cover himself.

"Rainbow!" Blitz says embarrassed using his magic to move her away a bit.

Twilight heavily blushes. "Rainbow, that's molesting. I can actually have you arrested."

Rainbow shrugs. "Just showing proof."

"I'm tempted to risk the teleportation spell on myself to escape." Blitz says.

Twilight shakes her head. "Don't, just don't."

"Said tempted, not going to do it." Blitz says.

Twilight smiles before Rainbow comes between them and smirks. "What's this?" She asks knowingly.

"Rainbow!" They yell in unison.

Rainbow laughs as she flies out of there so fast after grabbing her book. Twilight sighs as she looks to Blitz. "Sorry about that, she's usually like that."

"Doesn't help I'm no good at such things." Blitz says.

Twilight smiles. "You're talking to me."

"I meant talking about feel…forget it." Blitz says bummed.

Twilight looks carefully to him. "Want to talk about it?"

"If you want to try." Blitz says.

Twilight sighs as she sits down across from him. "So you said you had a problem with, what?"

"Talking about my feeling with mares. It's something I have struggled with all my life. Usually it isn't a problem with other species, like Griffons." Blitz struggles to say.

Twilight smiles. "Well, how do you feel about Applejack?"

Blitz slams his head against the table and groans.

Twilight looks curiously. "What?"

"You had to ask about the most complicated relationship. I don't even know about it myself." Twilight barely understood him through the table.

Twilight sighs. "Well…how about Rainbow?" Twilight asks as he raises his head.

"She is well…" Blitz stops trying to find the words.

Twilight smiles. "Yeah, I kinda expected that."

"See what I mean?" Blitz asks.

Twilight blushes. "What about me?"

Blitz opens his mouth to speak, but nothing comes and slams his head back down. Twilight sighs. "Blitz, you will never figure out your feelings for any of us if you don't talk."

"The main problem is I prefer not to speak as much, it affects me in this and nothing comes. I prefer actions to speak. The last few months I have probably spoken more than the last few years." Blitz says raising his head.

Twilight blushes a little more. "Well, you could try to speak to me like that."

"That's just it, I can say what is wrong, but when I start talking about feelings with a mare, my mind goes blank. My second adoptive father taught me many things, but not this." Blitz says getting Twilight's attention as Blitz was usually secretive of himself.

Twilight smiles. "You're doing it."

"Oh, have I said how I think you're…" Blitz seems to try to continue, but it was as if somepony hit his mute button.

Twilight keeps smiling as she moves over to him and sits by him. "Don't worry about hurting my feelings. I won't be mad." Blitz feeling her wing around him now was blushing like crazy. "Now try it." Twilight says.

"I…I…I…th…thin…think…y….you…a…a….are…c…c…c…c…cu…c…cut…" Blitz stutters uncontrollably.

"You almost got it." Twilight says.

"…Cute." Blitz finally managed.

Twilight smiles and kisses his cheek. "You did it."

Blitz's head hits the table again. Twilight looks at him and lifts his head and notices he's unconscious and looking overheated. She smiles and places him down on the table again. "Great job and I guess I underestimated how hard that was for you."

"Hey Twilight, look what I just got from my comic subscription." Spike says running in holding a new issue of Power Ponies with Southern Cross on the cover.

Twilight blanches at that. "Unbelievable."

"I know, Power Ponies team up with Silver Cross at last was released. The very least they could do was release a few comics of him staring in it alone before this." Spike says.

Twilight looks a bit interested. "Really?"

"Yeah, I mean its simple storytelling." Spike says winking for a second.

Twilight rolls her eyes as there was nothing there. "Then write a letter to them. Tell them about your idea."

"Hang on. What's that on Southern Cross's shoulder pad?" Spike asks looking at what looks like an insignia.

"Hold a second." Twilight says leaving before bringing back a picture of Southern Cross taken at the Wonderbolt vs. Shadowbolt show and uses the magnifying glass to catch the shoulder pad to see the same insignia. "How did I miss that?" Twilight asks, thinking she found a new lead as she hadn't gotten far with her investigation after Southern Cross disappeared from the stadium.

Spike looks at it too. "Oh yeah, that's all over him. I just passed it off as just signature image."

"Maybe or it represents something." Twilight says.

Spike shrugs. "Well I know most symbols and I haven't seen this. Maybe it's just something somepony came up with. Wait, there is another one." Spike points out.

Twilight looks at where Spike is pointing at. "Yeah, I see it."

"Looks like a reed." Spike says.

Twilight nods. "Yeah, I'll look at it later, but for now, don't you have a comic to read?"

"Oh yeah." Spike says.

"Let's hope this one doesn't end up like the last one." Twilight says.

Spike frowns. "Hey, I got this one from a real comic book store, not an enchanted store."

"Just be careful." Twilight says as Spike finally notice Blitz.

Spike points to him. "What's he doing here?"

"Oh nothing." Twilight says blushing.

Spike raises an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Y…yes, he came over to study some new magic." Twilight says.

Spike still has an eyebrow raised. "Okay, but don't do anything funny." He said walking away.

"I swear he learnt that way of raising his eyebrow from Applejack." Twilight says turning her attention back to Blitz.

Blitz groans and brings his head up again. "What happened?"

"Hey, feeling better?" Twilight asks wrapping her wing around him again.

Blitz nods. "Yeah, I'm…" He stops as he looks to her wing before looking at what it was connected to.

"We made some good progress today with your transportation spell and being able to talk about your feelings with mares." Twilight says.

Blitz blushes a bit. "That's…good."

"And thanks for the compliment." Twilight says laying her head on his shoulder.

Blitz tries to smiles. "You're…welcome your highness." Blitz says trying to compose himself, but failing.

Twilight giggles. "See, you're learning and don't call me highness again. I'm just a princess and I don't like that at the end of my name or the beginning of it." Twilight whispers into his ear.

"Y…y…ok Twi…Twilight." Blitz says.

Twilight smiles. "Good, keep practicing."

"O…ok, but…could you move…a…b…bit?" Blitz asks, his blush growing.

Twilight looks to her wing before folding it on herself and moving away a little. "Sorry."

"I…it…w…wasn't…com…com…completely…un…unpleasant." Blitz stutters.

Twilight moves a bit closer and places her wing around him, but stays away a little. "How's that?" Blitz went completely quiet and Twilight could have sworn his coat was changing to purple like hers. Twilight sighs and was about to let go, but Blitz hooks her hoof with his. Twilight looks at their hooves before looking back at him, still looking forward. She smiles and leans against him as she noticed he was doing better without saying a word.

Twilight sighs as she starts to move a bit closer. "Blitz?"

Blitz nods, still blushing badly.

Twilight smiles. "I think…I think I may actually like you." Twilight could have sworn she saw a cloud of smoke erupted from his head before he collapsed on the table…again. Twilight sighs and leans back up. "Oh Blitz."

"Hey Twi, do we have any…?" Spike stops seeing Twilight with her wing around Blitz. "Never mind, I found it." He said picking up a random item, paper, and heads back up.

Now it was Twilight's turn to blush uncontrollably. "Oh boy."

The next afternoon Blitz was ducking his head into a bucket of ice water. "You sure that this will help?" Twilight asks. Blitz gives her a gesture meaning yes.

Twilight looks at the bucket before taking a deep breath and dunks her head in it.

The feeling was at first exhilarating and a rush and soon turns into a freezing feeling that was traveling down her entire body. She pulled her head up just as Blitz did and took deep breathes. "Best way to cool down quickly, even if it gives you brain freeze half the time." Blitz says.

Twilight breathes carefully as she gets in control again. "Hey…sorry for last night."

"What are you sorry for?" Blitz asks.

Twilight blushes slightly. "That talk we had together." She said before dunking her head again to get rid of the heat.

"It needed to be done eventually." Blitz says.

Twilight brings her head back again. "Yeah, I guess so. You feel better after that, right?"

"Yeah, still incredibly difficult for me, but I am closer to getting over it." Blitz says shaking his head as Twilight took a good look at him. Blitz notices the stare and looks at her. "What?"

Twilight shakes her head and looks away. "Nothing." Blitz just shrugs as he dunks his head once more. 'I never noticed his eyes were a golden yellow.' Twilight thinks.

Blitz gasps as he brings his head out again. "Man that feels good."

"You best get back. The Apples must be worried by now." Twilight says.

Blitz's eye widen before he gathers most of his stuff. "Shoot, see ya Twi." He said rushing out and closing the door behind him.

Twilight exhaled happily. "So, new stallionfriend?" A familiar voice asks.

Twilight smiles a bit. "Mayb…" She then turns around and sees Cadance. "Oh boy."

"Oh, I can't wait to tell Shining Armor." Cadance says hugging Twilight.

Twilight let's go of the hug. "Don't, he'll kill him."

Cadance smiles. "Oh I'm sure Shining won't hurt him too bad."

Twilight just stares at her. "I'm not talking about big brother."

"Oh?" Cadance asks confused. "Though I must say, it is a surprise. I and the rest of the royals were thinking you were infatuated with Southern Cross." Cadance says.

Twilight looks confused. "Cross? His name is Apple Blitzkrieg."

"No, the mysterious Marshal Stallion you have been investigating." Cadance clarifies.

Twilight sighs. "It's just weird and how do you and the others know of that?"

"You asked the guards for everything on him and your brother is in charge of them all." Cadance says.

Twilight blushes. "Heh, heh, oops."

"Oh, I must tell your parents as well." Cadance says.

"No wait." Twilight says. Cadance giggles, but stops. "He isn't ready for that." Twilight says peaking Cadance's interest.

Cadance looks to her. "Really now, you got that far?" She asks smirking.

"No, it's just…you know what, it will be easier to show you with my newest spell." Twilight says tapping Cadance's horn with hers and Cadance saw all of what happened last night through Twilight's eyes.

Cadance smiles as Twilight let's go of the spell and looks to her. "Aw, my little sister is growing up."

"You now see why he isn't ready yet, right?" Twilight asks.

Cadance smiles. "Did you know Shining was like that once?"

"And he never told me you two were even dating." Twilight reminds.

Cadance giggles. "And now you are acting like him."

"Oh should I wait till my wedding and then inform him with an invitation as well?" She jokes.

Cadance laughs. "No sweetie." She then glares at her. "That's the worst thing you can do. Promise you will never, ever, do that." She emphasized by poking her with a hoof.

"That was a joke, but give me some time to help him get over this before you inform any of them." Twilight asks.

Cadance smiles. "Okay sweetie. Just remember to treat him right and help him in any way."

"What kind of mare do you think I am?" Twilight asks.

Cadance smirks. "A brash one that overthinks things. I foalsat you, remember?"

"Hehehe." Twilight chuckled nervously.

Cadance smiles. "Well, I have to go now. But remember, always listen, turns out stallions can hide it better, but they always need an ear for them that understands."

"Yeah, I gotcha." Twilight says. Cadance nods before teleporting out.

Twilight lets out a sigh. "I hope Blitz is doing better." She says.

Blitz grins nervously as the fillies' looks at him for his present. "See, about that present…"

"Can we finally open the box you sent from Los Pegasus?" Applebloom asks.

Blitz nods. "Oh, got here before me and yes, yes, you can."

"Yay!" The fillies cheer as they run inside and Applejack walks out.

"Miss me?" Blitz asks.

Applejack smiles and hugs him. "Glad you're back."

"Glad to be back, had a heck of a month. I was so tired I fell asleep at the library waiting for something and couldn't make it here." Blitz says letting her support him.

Applejack nods. "Well you're back and that's what counts."

"Thanks Jackie." Blitz says.

"Cool." The fillies cheered as they take out a gambling set for almost all the games of Las Pegasus.

"Before you say anything, it was the only thing appropriate enough to buy for them." Blitz says.

Applejack sighs. "At least they can have some fun."

"Just remember they're viciousness." Blitz reminds putting on a hat he got from Los Pegasus that was the same type as Applejack's.

Applejack looks at it. "What's different?"

"What, you don't like it?" Blitz asks.

Applejack looks it over. "It's just that nothing is…wait a minute, material is different. This isn't going to last long." She said frowning.

"Still nice." Blitz says.

Applejack sighs. "Yeah, it is." She said putting it on.

"Hey." He says with a joking tone.

Applejack looks over and sees him wearing her hat. "Hey, give me that." She said trying to reach for it, but he was holding her back.

"A trade." He says.

Applejack groans before taking off her hat and grabbing her real one. "There." Applejack says before feeling something in her hat. Taking it off and looking in it she sees a smaller hat like the one she wore when she was little before Blitz disappeared. "Blitz…this is…"

Blitz places his hoof on her mouth. "No need to say anything." Blitz says.

Applejack smiles as she looks to him. "There's some apple pie in the fridge. Why don't we all celebrate with it while teaching these young gamblers?" She said gesturing to the three fillies looking over the many games and trying to figure out which one to do.

"I didn't think you wanted to lose the farm." Blitz says.

Applejack giggles. "As long as there is no real gambles being played. Now get that pie." She orders.

"Ok Jackie." Blitz says.

Blitz heads into the kitchen as Applejack goes over to the fillies and helps them out. Blitz drools slightly as she opens the door and sees the pie in the fridge. "This will be yummy." He said reaching for it before his mic beeps. Looking confused he holds a hoof to his ear. "Yeah?"

"Can you come to the ship please?" Minerva asks.

"Terran awake?" Blitz asks.

"He's sound asleep in the living room." Minerva said.

"Ok, I'll be there in a few hours." Blitz says.

Minerva sighs. "Okay, I'll see you there." She said before signing off.

Blitz brings the pie to the table as Applejack is teaching them one of the games. "What's the game?"

Applejack smiles. "Blackjack." As an attempt at humor the other four at the table meet for a quick second before showing pictures of a black version of Applejack. Applejack frowns. "Very funny."

"It was a good attempt." Blitz says.

Applejack then smiles. "Yeah, it was."

"Ok, I'll deal." Blitz says using his magic to grab the deck.

They watch as he expertly like a Las Pegasus dealer. "When did you get so good?" Applejack asks.

"I watched the dealer closely." Blitz says, not really paying attention as he still deals the cards.

The others watch as he stacks the deck and then gives them the cards before placing it down. "Game time and I'm going to win." Blitz said with his poker face.

"I suck." Blitz said as he watches the other fillies win their last cards.

"Like you said, those three are vicious." Applejack says.

Blitz sighs. "Yeah, but you need to admit you lost too."

"Ok, I can't beat them." Applejack says.

Blitz smiles. "Okay, well I have to go. I'll be gone all night probably, but I'll be back in the morning."

"Ok, don't stay out too long." Applejack says.

Blitz rolls his eyes. "Yes mom." He said starting to leave.

"You get off with that only this one." She yells to him.

Blitz waves him off. "Yeah, yeah." He calls back before running off.

Blitz was still smiling as he reached his ship and knocks on the door. "Minerva, I'm here." The door opens, but the entire ship was pitch black as Blitz starts to walk around. "Minerva?"

"Yes?" Minerva said.

Blitz looks around. "Why is it all dark?"

"Oh for…" Minerva starts and the lights turn on and she was right in front of him. "Reasons."

Blitz finally sees Minerva in her new body. And apparently she choose the cybernetic version of her ponyself, her slightly blue metal skin, mane and tail a darker blue with it harden to a metal normal hair shape, flexible areas wherever there are joints on a normal pony, having a data screen in front of her eyes and some lines of light running along certain areas of her body. "Whoa, you choose the best." Blitz said.

"Of course." Minerva says tackling him to the floor.

Blitz groans slightly as he looks up at her. "Can't wait, can you?"

"I have waited long enough." Minerva says before kissing him.

Blitz's eyes widen as she kissed him and at the slightly metallic taste, but pleasant enough for him and he kisses back before he lets go. "Where's Terran?"

"Oh, he is sleeping, that loveable thing is raring to go for a hunt." Minerva says.

Blitz smiles. "Come on, let's take this somewhere more comfortable." He said getting up.

"Lead the way." Minerva says.

Blitz gets up and they head for his bedroom as he heads for his bathroom while Minerva waits a little outside. "That body, how well would it do in an environment?"

Minerva smiles. "This body is ready for anything. Water, dust, fire, and able to take hits from a blaster better than a normal pony. It even has an internal body temperature regulator for some situations and of course for this. Then there's the fact, I'm flexible, too flexible, but enough for a normal pony."

"What about blending in if I want you out there?" Blitz asks.

Minerva sighs. "Holographic system that fits the current body and handles changes as well. So if I get shot, a burn mark with some blood would appear, but in actuality the armor just takes it."

Blitz peeks his head out. "And the mane and tail?"

Minerva smiles and lets the mane and tail fall apart from their set position. "I can turn it to any style and lock it into place or make it free flowing."

"I see." Blitz says wrapping a leg around her and pulling her into the bathroom.

Blitz smiles and changes a few setting on the shower and turns it to real water running through the heads. "Can you help?" He asks as he takes off his clothes.

"Oh I have been wanting to for so long." She says as she helps him take them off.

Once he was out of his clothes he turns to Minerva and pulls her into the shower. "At least it's working." He said as he watches carefully for any trouble as the water falls on her.

After the shower, Blitz and Minerva walked to the living room area where Terran was laying down napping. Blitz sighs as he lays down on the couch and Minerva joins him by laying her head on his lap. "So, you got anything else for me?" He asks petting her head.

"No, not tonight. I want to draw it all out and have fun." Minerva says.

Blitz smiles and looks to her. "And how do you plan on that?"

"A mare has her secrets." Minerva says playfully.

Blitz chuckles. "Now you're learning about mare life."

"Yes, now you best go if Terran awakes while you're still here, he will follow you back to the farm and I don't think they can handle him." Minerva says.

Blitz sighs. "I wish I can stay longer."

"Just take him with you bounty hunting." Minerva says.

Blitz nods. "Maybe I will, but I may want to take you also. After all this, you need to get out and explore with me."

"Maybe, but for now go on." Minerva says kissing his cheek.

Blitz sighs. "Okay, see ya." He said kissing her before getting up and getting dressed.

* * *

><p>Blitz snuck into the farmhouse and made his way to Applejack's room with no problems. After he quietly closes the door behind him he hears a mare clear her throat. Blitz chuckles nervously as he turns around and sees Applejack looking at him. "Hi…Jackie."<p>

"I was waitin for ya." She says.

Blitz grins nervously. "Yeah, sorry. I got caught up."

Applejack says nothing and pats the bed, waiting. Blitz sighs and moves over and lays down in the bed. "Night Jackie."

"Oh no, you don't." Applejack says sleepily as she grabs him and pulls him close.

Blitz starts to blush. "Um…" Applejack puts her hoof over his mouth and lays her head on his shoulder. Blitz sighs and just sits there.

"I meant it when I said I love you." Applejack says suddenly.

Blitz's eyes widen and turns his head to her. "You mean…?" Applejack was already asleep and using him as a pillow. Blitz stays silent and helps her get into bed while putting himself in as well.

'What am I going to do?' Blitz thinks as he considers the future.

* * *

><p>Blitz stares at his coffee as the three fillies still tried to play some games and Applejack was helping them along with Big Mac and Granny Smith. 'Three of them, one who's closest to me, one who's been there my entire life and one who's really interested in me. What am I going to do?'<p>

"Hmm." Big Mac says reading the paper.

Blitz looks up at him. "You have a mare in your life yet Big Mac?"

Big Mac seemed to ignore him as he reads an article. "Huh, seems the princesses have put out a missive for Southern Cross in the paper." Big Mac says.

Blitz gets more downtrodden as he hears that. 'Great.' "What does it say?" He asks taking a sip of his coffee.

"They want him to meet them at the palace's throne room on Thursday at four o'clock." Big Mac says.

'In five days, huh? Must be to give me time to get there.' Blitz thinks.

"Does it say what fer?" Applejack asks.

"Nope, just want him to show up." Big Mac says.

Blitz sighs and gets out of his seat and starts to leave. "I'm going for a walk through town."

"Be back fer dinner." Granny calls.

Blitz gives her a wave before closing the door. "I'll join him." Applejack says getting up.

Granny smiles. "It's so good that you are spending time with him like the old days."

"I doubt it's like those days." Big Mac says. Applejack smacked him upside the head with her hat as she left.

Blitz sighs as he looks down at the menu, trying to find something to get his mind off things. "You going to order, bud?"

Blitz looks up at the bartender. "You got anything to help with relationships?"

The bartender raises an eyebrow. "This situation huh? Alright." He said taking out a bottle of liquor before pouring him a shot. "I'm charging you for the whole thing. Have fun drowning in it." The bartender says before leaving.

"It's a little weak, but it will do to at least relax my nerves a bit." Blitz says taking another shot.

"Really, drinking now?" Applejack asks walking in and sitting right by him.

"This is nothing compared to what I have to drink when I go to meeting with my colleagues. So do what you need Jackie?" Blitz asks.

Applejack looks to him. "I'm getting worried Blitz, you seem more distanced today."

"Yeah, that recent development means I got to leave for Canterlot soon. Asking for a meeting so publicly usually means only one thing when dealing with rulers." Blitz says.

Applejack watches him carefully and makes sure nopony was listening before saying. "Blitz, are you sure you can do this? Besides, they are asking for Southern Cross, not you."

"You ask for one, you ask for the whole team. That's how we work even if only one is called to meet." Blitz says.

Applejack sighs. "Blitz, is there something else?"

"I've had a lot on my mind for a while and need to sort it all out. Not good to leave it all like that for too long. I've seen it get somepony killed on the job because he was too distracted by it." Blitz says.

Applejack nods. "Yeah, except one thing. That bottle…" She said pointing to it. "Big Mac came here and had that, bartender called it the Relationship Sea. Supposed to help anypony with problems in that department."

"Just came for something to calm the nerves. I'll have to go meet the team in two days because of this and won't be back till after the job is done." Blitz says.

Applejack looked thoughtful wondering what could have him so conflicted as she tries to think of what it could be. She keeps trying to think until a beeps sounded from him, making her look at him. Blitz just looks slightly annoyed now. "Blitz, don't move and don't turn around." Minerva said in his earpiece.

"What is it?" Blitz whispers quietly, on edge in an instant.

Minerva was sitting in his chair looking at the cameras and screens trying to find out what's wrong. "You got another boundary in the bar behind you, one of the ponies. Got a DNA signature, but not even my sensors can pick it up."

"Equestrian bounty right?" He whispers.

Minerva shakes her head. "The terrorist bounty."

"Applejack leave, I got work to do and it seems one of my team is here." Blitz says seeing a suitcase in the crack of the door behind the counter.

Applejack looks a bit confused. "Alright, but come back and tell me everything. It's not best to hide when you're still hurting others." She said before leaving.

"I'll think about it, got to get my own thoughts straight first." Blitz says.

Applejack sighs. "Be safe." She said before closing the door.

Blitz takes the bottle and jumps over the counter and into the back.

The pony sitting in the booth found itself alone until a few moments later, Blitz reappeared in his blue aerial armor on the other side pointing a blaster pistol at him.

"_B…But how?_" It asks shocked in its own language.

"You slipped up." Blitz says shooting him with the stun setting. The pony grunts as the skin crawls before it started to morph itself into a chameleon creature.

'Unfortunately, it is too cramped in here for the pad. I guess I will have to take you outside." Blitz says applying the pad and dragging him outside by his tail before throwing him not so gently on the ground and activating the pad.

The ponies outside watch in a bit of a shock as Blitz was about to press the button, but stops. The chameleon looks to him. "_What are you waiting for? Send me off._"

"Where are the last three?" Blitz questions as he notices Twilight and the CMC in the crowd.

The chameleon ticks his tongue. "_I don't know. We got paid and left on our own. We were on our way to Omega to enjoy life before some bastard shot our ship out of hyperspace and we got here._" The creature says.

"Gotcha." Blitz says sending him away as he spots himself in the crowd taking a picture. 'Minerva, huh? Thanks for the cover story.' Blitz thinks before disappearing.

Twilight watches as he leaves. "Hey wait!" She yells rushing to where he stood before stopping. "Stallions. Never listen to mares."

Minerva walks away first with the camera and rendezvous with Blitz where nopony could see or hear them.

"Thanks for my gear and the cover." Blitz says. Minerva smiles as her body alters to her default form. Blitz smiles as he sees her naked form. "Sexy." He then realizes what he's doing. 'Dang it.'

Minerva grows a bit worried. "Are you okay? I'm picking up a lot of negatives."

"Did one of the probes show you today's newspaper yet?" Blitz asks.

"One moment." Minerva says and speaks again after a pause. "Ah, I see one of those." She says.

"Yeah, also I think we just got another 580,000 creds." Blitz says.

Minerva smiles. "I'm still upgrading and maybe order some more searcher tech and ammo and of course my favorite, the tech to get them."

"Maybe consider more probes to cut down on the search time for this planet." Blitz says.

Minerva nods. "I will, but…are you okay? You hardly go to a bar besides to ambush and trap our heads."

"I just needed to clear my head now." Blitz says.

Minerva nods and smiles. "Okay, but be careful, you know how reckless you are." She said before going to him and taking off his helmet and kissing his cheek. "Good luck." She said before taking the form of a random mare and walking away.

"Wait." Blitz says decloaking the briefcase on his back. "Take the armor back." Blitz says before taking the armor off with his magic and storing it. Minerva gives him the camera before taking the case and places it on her back before cloaking it and heading out into the streets.

'Now I have to head ba…' Blitz thoughts were interrupted when Twilight ran up. "Yes?"

"Can I please have the camera?" She asks.

Blitz looks at the camera on him before giving it to her. "Sure, I don't need it."

"Thanks, I will give it back after I develop the film." Twilight says.

"So did you read the paper today?" Blitz asks.

Twilight nods. "Yep, I can't believe Cadance didn't tell me."

"Who?" Blitz asks.

Twilight waves her hoof off. "Just the princess of love and the crystal kingdom."

"There is a princess of love?" Blitz asks imaging a mare in a cupid costume with a heart themed bow and arrow.

Twilight nods. "Yeah, I'll introduce you one day, but for now, you want to see what I'm working on?"

"I wish I could, but I have to help with the barn today." Blitz says sighing.

Twilight looks a bit disappointed. "Oh, well I have to work in a dark room anyway. And would be quite a little too much when still trying to train you."

"Yeah, maybe tomorrow?" Blitz asks.

Twilight nods. "Yeah, that would work."

"I'll see you then at your library." Blitz says.

Twilight smiles. "Okay, see you there." She said before leaving.

Blitz takes a deep breath before heading back to the orchard and worked his flank off the rest of the day. "Ow." He said to himself as he massages himself from the pain as he rested.

"Told you not to take so many at once." Applejack says, a few cold packs on his back.

"Yeah, I should have listened." Blitz says inwardly unhappy he removed the exoskeleton when put on his armor earlier.

Applejack laughs and hugs him. "Yeah, you should have."

"But at least you had to only take one." Blitz says.

Applejack grins. "That's because you have to get use to this and fast. You're also getting your exercise too."

"Yeah, like my job doesn't give me that." Blitz says jokingly.

Applejack just smiles at him and leans her head on his shoulder. "It's going to be until a few hours before you have to leave. What do you want to do until then?"

"I don't leave tonight, I leave in two days in the morning." Blitz says.

Applejack looks at him. "Well, you got anything you need to do for now?"

"Nothing comes to mind, so you heard what happen after you left?" Blitz asks.

Applejack nods. "Yeah, thanks for your pal helping us out there."

"The thing was the pony at that booth behind us." Blitz informs.

Applejack looks a little surprised. "Wow, what was he?"

"Well his species has no name translation for our language, they only have their own name." Blitz says before he makes a strange hiss sound. "Try pronouncing that in our language." Blitz says.

Applejack sighs. "Well, want to go eat, my treat?"

"Yeah, may need help to get to the dinner table." Blitz says.

Applejack giggles. "Alright you lazy pony, up and at em." She said helping him up and leads him inside.

"Thanks Jackie." Blitz says.

Applejack turns to him. "What is family for?" She asks as she sets him down in a seat.

* * *

><p>Five days later, Celestia and Luna were sitting on their thrones waiting. To the sides, there was the Wonderbolts and Shadowbolts, Twilight and her friends, and Cadance, Shining Armor, and his guards were posted all over the room. All of them were waiting as Twilight looked at the clock as it was eight minutes after the appointed hour.<p>

Cadance smile as she leans over to Twilight. "Anxious about your coltfriend?"

"He is not and where is he? He was asked to be here eight minutes ago." Twilight says.

Cadance smiles. "So…worried?"

"No, it's just rude unless he didn't read the paper and doesn't know yet or he seen it days later and was far away and couldn't make it." Twilight starts her worry rant.

"Or he could have been here for nearly an hour waiting to see if you would notice." A voice came from the middle of the court as Blitz appears in his blue aerial armor.

Everypony looks surprised as they watch him look around a bit. "How did we miss his magic?" Shining asks surprised. 'Or is it so advanced we couldn't detect it?' Shining thought.

"You asked for my presence." Blitz asks focusing on the royals on the throne.

Luna nods. "We did. Now we can begin."

"You requested me to bring in somepony or take something out correct?" Blitz asks.

Celestia nods. "We have gotten some reports of a large creature unlike anything we have ever seen before. It is a carnivore as multiple of our guards were eaten by it already. I am reluctant to do this, but we have already sealed off the area and our guards have made three attempts to take it down with no real success." Celestia says.

"I gotcha. So what does the creature look like?" Blitz asks.

Shining Armor holds his hooves opens wide. "Big, big mouth, lanky arms, walks on two legs, and acts like an animal."

Blitz thinks in quiet for a few moments before moving his forehoof and pushes a button. "This it?" Blitz asks as a small hologram of a Ranchor appears from the communicator.

Shining goes wide eyed. "That's it."

"Ranchor, nasty things to say the least. So what is the bounty you are offering since you didn't release the news to the public?" Blitz asks deactivating the hologram.

Celestia and Luna look to each other before looking back to him. "Access to whatever you want, bits and resources. We caught this thing near a village and we fear for their safety. Do this and you will have everything." Luna said.

"You shouldn't be so forward. Others of my clan might ask for an entire city." Blitz warns.

Luna nods. "That's why it's only for you. We know only you can take it down and deal with the body. Besides, we don't want other ponies to know about this or panic would ensue."

"Very well, than you have to build me and my team a base to my speculations and swear that your country will never attack it for starters." Blitz says.

Celestia nods. "Anything you need. Just get that thing out of our country."

"Very well, we can discuss bits later." Blitz says.

"I want to know the job is being done right. So you must take a few guards as well as two Wonderbolts and a Shadowbolt along." Celestia insists.

"Fair enough." Blitz says.

Spitfire, Soarin and Shadow walk up to him. "You got us." Spitfire said.

"Very well. Shining Armor who will you send?" Celestia asks.

Shining looks to Silver. "You, your lieutenant and I will go."

"A real squad is made of five your short." Blitz says.

Shining slightly glares at him. "We were the first ponies to deal with it and overlook the proceeding fights. I could pick a few more random guards soon."

"Very well. Pick them and meet me in the Nocturn bar in the city tomorrow evening." Blitz says disappearing.

Luna watches as he leaves. "Strange, I didn't sense any magic from that."

"There is much we do not know. It could be a more advanced magic than we have ever seen and that armor was very interesting. It was full body, yet their look to be no loss of maneuverability." Celestia says.

Pinkie pops up between them. "Or it could be this." She said showing them a video game poster with an armor around the same type as Cross.

"Pinkie Pie!" Shining Armor yells, using his magic to make her get away from the sisters.

Twilight sighs. 'At least there is an insignia on him and it's both of them. Wait, he said he would be waiting at the Nocturn bar tomorrow, that means I have a chance to talk to him.' Twilight thinks and looks around to see Rainbow seemed to have a similar idea.

Twilight sighs and turns to Celestia. "Princess Celestia, may we go?"

"Twilight it is too dangerous, the creature ate guards whole." Celestia says.

Twilight looks confused. "I meant back home."

"Oh, yes, of course you may." Celestia says looking a little embarrassed.

Twilight smiles as she and her friends started to leave while Shining Armor and Silver went the other way to find their choices and the Wonderbolts and Shadowbolt went away to prepare, leaving the three princesses.

"Your thought?" Celestia asks.

Luna sighs. "Quiet, sneaky at best and looking for openings."

"Feeling conflicted deep down, but suppressed." Cadence says.

Luna looks to her. "But suppressed of what is the question. War and the terrors of it or something entirely different?"

"No, I think that isn't the factor. He has seen a great amount of battles, but I think it is training and experience that allows him to suppress those feelings." Celestia says.

Cadance looks to them. "And the fact I feel some conflicting emotions?"

"I cannot say, did he have them before being told about the creature?" Celestia asks and Cadance nods. "Then it isn't with the job and is personal most likely." She says.

Cadance sighs. "Then let's hope it doesn't get in the way."

"I must admit, he does unsettle me. His skills and his feats are already making him a legend. Word has reached even the griffon kingdom and the dragons have even heard of him." Celestia says.

Luna smiles. "And he has many entrances."

"This is serious Luna, remember what he said. Others of his clan. He is not the only one. There are more like him, maybe even better." Celestia says.

Luna grins. "Even better."

"Luna, walk on eggshells with him. If we mess up, we could be facing that clan." Celesta says.

Luna shrugs. "As long as we respect them and treat them nicely."

"That is just it, we must be careful not to insult them in anyway, even if unintentionally." Celestia says.

Cadance smirks. "Then let's hope little Twilight doesn't do anything brash."

"Of course not. She's going back to Ponyville, besides her new library and her castle still needs to be watch." Celestia says.

"Since when have known Twilight to listen to herself after getting too invested in something? My wedding for example." Cadance said.

"She has a healthy interest, nothing more. If I was about a thousand years younger I would be trying to learn more about him." Celestia says waving it off.

Luna stays silent for a moment to let it sink in. "Should we stop her?"

"Could we if we tried, besides she also has an interest in a stallion, but I promised I wouldn't say who it is?" Cadance asks.

Luna sighs. "Not really."

* * *

><p>The next day as the sun was setting, Twilight stood outside the Nocturn bar and gulped. "Ok, calm yourself Twilight, in here is Southern Cross, the one you have so many questions for." Twilight says.<p>

"Twilight we are here too." Rainbow says.

Twilight glares at her. "Not helping."

"Y…You can do this Twilight." Fluttershy tries to encourage.

Twilight looks to her. "Thanks." Twilight said before taking a deep breath and opening the door. Inside everything stopped and looked at them. Twilight saw the majority was bat ponies which fit the dim and cool temperature bar. Twilight chuckles a bit as she and her friends walk up to the bar. "Um…do you know where Southern Cross is?" Twilight asks. The bat pony briefly looks at them before pointing to a lounge to the side before returning to shining a glass. Looking they see him sitting waiting with what looked like what could be described as a fish dog with yellow scales and black stripes running along its body, blue pupilless eyes, and four long teeth protruding from its mouth. Its head laid on Southern Cross's lap seemingly chewing something.

Fluttershy tilts her head. "What is that?"

Twilight looks at it confused too. "I think it's a dog."

"I'd be careful, that thing is vicious. They had a creature fight not too far from here with an Alpha Manticore as the champion. Southern Cross over there walked in with that thing and said it would fight it. The alpha died in less than thirty seconds of being ripped apart." The bartender warns.

They looked at it carefully as it chewed on a bone as they got closer. "It's…kind of cute." Fluttershy said.

"Hear that Terran, somepony thinks you're cute." Blitz says scratching its head.

Terran growls and looks up at Fluttershy before snapping its jaws at her and then chewing the bone again.

"Be nice now Terran, she complimented you." Blitz says as it kicked its hind leg.

Terran jumps down and goes over to Fluttershy before licking her despite having the bone in his mouth. The rest of the bar's residents moved away to keep distance from the creature.

"So what do you need princess?" Blitz asks.

Twilight steps up. "Well…" She pauses and tries to think of some, but before she could ask the doors open up and in walks Shining Armor.

"You're early." Blitz says getting up.

Shining was about to speak before seeing Twilight and the others. "What are they doing here?"

"I assumed the princess sent them here to speak on something." Blitz says before whistling, getting Terran to return.

Shining looks to Twilight. "Twily, you need to leave. This doesn't concern you."

"I have questions for him BBBFF. I want to ask him everything." Twilight says.

'Great, I can barely talk to Twilight and she wants to ask me about everything.' Blitz thinks.

Shining Armor sighs as he holds a hoof to his head. "So what are you going to ask him about?"

"Well…everything." Twilight says smiling nervously.

Shining just frowns. "Twily, you can't ask him everything."

"I am also on a job now. I have to complete it before I can take on another request. When dealing with first time clients, we are restricted to one job at a time unless there is a good reason or it aligns with the first job." Blitz says.

Twilight brings her head down slightly. "Oh, but still, I have a lot of questions. Wait, what if I come with you and help, that way it would align with the first job." Twilight says perking up.

"That would work, but I have no say in who my employers send." Blitz says.

Twilight still remained perked up. "So…I can go?"

"He is in charge of that from what I understand." Blitz says walking past Shining Armor and outside with Terran.

Twilight looks to Shining a bit pleadingly before he shakes his head no and follows Blitz right afterward, leaving Twilight to glare at him. "Hey! Captain of Royal Guards, I command you to let come!"

Shining froze. "Um…what was that Twily?" Shining asks nervously.

Twilight still glared at him. "I said, I order you to let me come along with this mission." She said hard with every word.

"I…I…I…I can't disobey an order from a princess." Shining admits head down as if sulking.

Twilight smiles a bit before starting to walk where Blitz went. "Now come on Captain. We have to catch up to Cross." She said as Shining nods and follows with his head down the rest of the mares following.

Outside Blitz walks out the bar and sees the others of the party. "Spitfire, Fleetfoot, Shadow Runner, Silver Spear." He greets as Terran walks out.

They eye the varren carefully. "Um…?" Spitfire tries to ask while pointing to him.

"My pet and tracker. Nothing has ever escaped him once he has caught the trail." Blitz says.

They watch the varren still chewing on the bone. "Weird, but cool." Shadow said.

"That is from an alpha manticore he tore apart yesterday." Blitz adds making sure the other three guards didn't get too close.

Fleetfoot backs away a little. "So, how bad is he?"

"He won't kill or attack unless I say, for example since you volunteered, hold out your hoof." Blitz says.

Fleetfoot looks a bit scared and slowly holds out a hoof.

"Terran, shake." Blitz says and Terran walks up and puts its paw on Fleetfoot's hoof and moves it up and down.

Fleetfoot looks a little surprised. "Wow…he's like a dog."

"That is partial insult, he is much smarter, but he likes you, you got guts doing this." Blitz says.

Fleetfoot smiles a bit. "Um…thank you."

"Terran sit." Blitz says and Terran sits down retracting his paw.

Spitfire looks to Blitz. "So what are we going to do?"

"I'm going to hunt and kill the Ranchor as the job entails, you ponies, I don't know. Mainly I think you will just observe." Blitz says.

Spitfire shrugs. "Well, we're just there to make sure it's gone or dead. I think we will just watch."

"It's good to see you got better." Blitz says.

Spitfire blushes to the point where they can barely see it. "Yeah, we just needed a week to fully recover."

"Good to hear." Blitz says as Shining Armor and the mane six come out.

Blitz looks a little surprised as he looks back. "So…what's the word?"

"Princess's orders. They come." Shining admits.

"Understood. We walking to this place or we going there another way?" Blitz asks.

Shining nods his head down the street. "The train station, we are taking the train there and it might take a few days."

"Understood. Terran we are going." Blitz says causing Terran to stand.

Soon everypony was waiting at the station for the military train to come up. "Excuse me?" A mare asks, coming up to them.

"Yes, can I help you?" Silver asks.

The mare nods. "Yes, I'm here for Southern Cross."

"What do you need?" Blitz asks before seeing her mane moves a bit and sees a break of skin and sees a bit of metal under it.

The mare smiles. "Ah, good. I'm here to accompany you on your travels from now on."

"And you are?" Blitz asks looking her way.

The mare giggles a bit. "The name is Miva. Nice to meet you."

Blitz sighs. "Very well." Blitz says. 'Could have come up with something better Minerva.' Blitz thinks.

Minerva nods. "Great, it'll be a pleasure to help you."

"You sure that's ok?" Silver whispers.

"She will follow us regardless, best if it is where we can see her." Blitz whispers back.

Minerva moves up to Blitz. "So, anything you need while you wait for your train?"

"This job is completely confidential." Blitz says.

Minerva nods. "Of course, sir."

"Silver you are going to have to watch her and make sure she doesn't get into trouble." Blitz says.

Silver nods. "Yes sir, but what should I watch out for?"

"Everything." Blitz says.

Silver sighs. "Okay." He then looks to Miva. "So, what do you usually do?"

Minerva smiles. "Assistance. I'm here as like a secretary to Southern Cross."

"You will be of use after the job then." Blitz says.

Minerva giggles. "Of course, I'll be happy to help with anything you need."

"The train is about to come into view." Blitz says.

"What are you talking abo…" A guard starts till they start to hear a whistle that was very far off.

They all look to Blitz in confusion while Minerva and Terran just either chews on a bone or write on a notepad. After a while, a train comes into view that was actually armored than the regular train. As it stop and steam up, a door opens and out steps a Nightguard. "Here is your ride my ponies." He said, stepping aside.

Blitz and Terran wastes no time and get on the train and the others follow and finds the train they entered with a large table with some papers still stern about and the map of Equestria engraved on it. Shining turns to the Nightguard. "Why wasn't I told about this train?"

The Nightguard shrugs. "Luna's personal train for anything in Equestria and sometimes the connecting lands."

"Get comfortable, this thing has lost ten percent of its speed for the armor. That is why it was exactly thirteen minutes and forty-eight seconds slow." Blitz says sitting as Terran joined him.

The whole group looks a little surprised as the Nightguard looked indifferent and Minerva kept writing on the notepad. "How…did you calculate that?" Spitfire asks.

"I learnt and calculated every train you have and also currently have power speed and fuel consumption." Blitz says.

"Wow." Twilight said. "And how did you get that far with all that information?" She asks heading inside and sitting down with everypony else.

"You would be surprised how easy it was." Blitz says causing Shining Armor to reevaluate the security for the country.

Twilight sighs. "So…how long would this ride take since we are slowed down a bit?"

"I don't know as I haven't been told the location where this Ranchor is." Blitz says.

Shining turns to him. "At least for a week in a regular train, this one may add two days."

"Plus eight hours and twenty six to thirty minutes." Blitz says.

Shining frowns slightly at him. "I'm starting to get annoyed by that."

"Your rulers ask me to do a job, I accepted. You can stomach a few observations." Blitz says.

Shining sighs and turns to the Nightguard. "Let's get this journey over with." He said making the Nightguard nod and head to the front of the car and to the front of the train.

"You can start asking your questions, but I have the right to refuse to answer some." Blitz says.

Twilight nods. "Okay, then."

* * *

><p>For a week, eight hours, and twenty eight minutes, they rode the train before arriving much to Shining Armor's charging. Though the mares were both shocked and disappointed Blitz didn't take off his armor once.<p>

Blitz sighs as he looks at the maps they were able to get in his room. "The probes couldn't find anything more?" He asks Minerva sitting on his bed, writing on her 'notepad'.

"No, it is far too strange that a Ranchor is here on the planet. It should have been noticed by somepony beforehand." Minerva says.

"Agreed. Something is off." Blitz says.

Minerva sighs as she lets go of the cover she's using for a bit and shows that her notepad was actually a screen in front of her. "I'll try to find any clues as you go in. Anything to lead us to what got that thing here."

"Actually, withdraw our probes. If I am correct, they have been detected and the one behind this is hiding." Blitz says.

Minerva sighs and hits a few things on the screen. "Done, anything else?"

"Leave the rest to me and Terran." Blitz says rubbing her mane before walking away.

Minerva smiles before charging her cloak completely and changing back. "Let's go, sir." She said playfully.

Blitz gets up. "And that's the first thing I want you to think on. I also don't want cheap furniture once you finish giving me your best estimate for the bits needed." Blitz says opening the door to leave and finds Spitfire there about to knock.

Spitfire quickly puts her hoof down. "Oh um…hi Cross. Um…" She looks away.

"We have arrived. Thanks for coming to get me." Blitz says putting a hoof on her shoulder.

Spitfire looks to him. "Oh yeah, sure." She said embarrassed as she then turns away and starts walking. Blitz walks with her as they leave the train. "Um…Cross?" Spitfire asks.

"Yes?" Blitz asks.

Spitfire turns to him. "Thanks for saving me."

"Don't mention it, I couldn't just let a c…" Blitz stops, encountering the same problem as before.

Spitfire stops as he stopped. "What was that?"

"Sorry, its part of a problem I have." Blitz says.

'C, c, c, Cute!' Spitfire thinks. "Cute?" Spitfire asks.

All Blitz did was nod while blushing heavily under his helmet.

Spitfire turns away, blushing a bit as well. "I…um…thank you."

Blitz says nothing as he hurried forward.

'Wow, didn't figure Southern Cross to be shy to mares.' Spitfire thinks.

They soon enter the meeting room and see everypony there already. "So, what do we got?" Blitz asks, slightly rushing to his seat.

"The creature has stayed in the valley so far and hasn't come out of what we believe to be its perceived territory." Shining Armor says.

Blitz nods. "Anything else I need to know?"

"Nothing we know." Shining Armor says.

Blitz sighs. "Okay, I'll start tomorrow at sunrise. I will see you back here two hours before that." Blitz says before vanishing.

"Well, even after being in around him for a week, I still can't understand him." Rarity says.

The rest nods at that. "He's…kooky." Pinkie said.

"Don't get me wrong, his mysterious charm is alluring." Rarity says.

"And I can tell he is very caring by the way he treats Terran there." Fluttershy says.

Rainbow shrugs. "I don't know, but he is cool in his own way."

Applejack remained quiet the entire time. 'Did Southern Cross told to meet him, is that why he left to meet with my cousin?' Applejack thinks.

Twilight looks to Applejack. "You okay?"

"Um…yeah, I'm ok." Applejack says.

"Look out Rarity, you have competition." Rainbow says.

Applejack blushes. "I don't like him."

"The blush speaks volumes." Rainbow says.

Applejack just throws a pen at her which she dodges and it gets lodge into her seat.

"Defiantly." Rarity says deadpan.

Applejack just throws papers at her.

Blitz reappears and walks the streets as he scans the village with his eyes. "Minerva, how far away am I?"

Minerva smiles as they see her still writing on her notepad. "The cave is on the outskirts of town. Just follow that street and I'm sure Terran would pick up the rest."

Blitz stops when he sees a few ponies bullying a pegasus mare. "I'll be there soon." Blitz says.

The mare backs away as they approach her before she gives off a shrill scream and then launched herself at one and starts to pound away at him. The ponies were a bit surprised, but then recovered and started to hit on her as she and the other pony fell down.

The pony raised his hoof to hit her again, but suddenly felt a hoof grabs his. He looked back and saw Blitz holding it. "What do you think you are doing?" Blitz asks threateningly.

The ponies start to back away as the mare stayed on the ground where she was rolled over. Blitz took one more step before the ponies started to run down an alleyway and leave them. Blitz sighs and looks to the mare on the ground. "You okay?" He asks holding out a hoof. Taking a good look he saw the pegasus had an light turquoise coat with an amber and gold streaked mane and gamboge eyes.

"Yeah, thanks Mr.?" She says taking his hoof.

"Southern Cross." Blitz says pulling her up.

The mare sighs in relief as she was pulled up. "Lightning Dust." She said while trying to hold her clothing together from the fight.

Blitz eyes the ripped Wonderbolt, almost, clothing. "Are you part of the Wonderbolts?"

"No, was a part of their academy until I was thrown out for reckless endangerment of my team and civilians." She admires, looking empty.

"Your life dream, wasn't it?" Blitz asks. Dust nods while Blitz looks where the ponies went. "So what was that about?" He asks pointing down the alley.

Dust sighs. "Simply, coming home. Course, when those guys saw my uniform they figure to have a little fun. I mean look how skintight this is." She said showing him her flank a bit.

"I can see that and your eyes mostly look dead." Blitz says trying to keep his eyes on her head.

Dust sighs. "That's what happens when I got kicked out and never to return and almost raped."

"You have nothing to live for then?" Blitz asks bluntly.

Dust shakes her head. "My family is actually dead. I was going to their home they left me when I got ambushed." Blitz moved close to Lightning Dust as she teared up and hugged her. Dust sniffles a bit as she leans her head against his shoulder. "Thank you."

"Dust, I have an offer. I may not be able to replace your family, but I can offer you a new life." Blitz says.

Dust sniffs as she pulls back. "What is it?"

"Ever heard of bounty hunting?" Blitz asks.

Dust nods. "Yeah, why?"

"I will train you and take you with me, but if you accept my offer, you must forever bid your former life behind you and there is no going back." Blitz says.

Dust looks at him before looking back at the town. "Are we traveling that much?"

"You have no idea, but I will be making a base soon." Blitz says.

Dust sighs. "Okay, I got nothing left anyway."

"Then welcome to the Mandalorians." Blitz says motioning her to follow.

Dust starts to follow him as Terran stayed behind them. "So…what are you doing here?"

"Just follow me." Blitz says as he led her out of town and to a place nopony could see in a forest's clearing. "Minerva open it up and let us start her down the path of her new life." Blitz says.

Minerva says nothing as something shimmers in front of them before an area of the air started to move and behind it was some darkness and few lights while a quiet whirring sound was spread out. "Come on in my friend." Minerva said coming into view of them from the home in air that was metal.

"This is the choice you made, Lightning Dust, don't back down now." Blitz says looking back at the slightly unsure mare.

Dust just keeps looking until she steps forward and Blitz smiles and leads her inside. "Welcome to the Darkstar One, my personal spaceship." Blitz says.

Dust couldn't believe her ears and was thinking she would wake up any moment now as she kept walking up the ramp with Blitz.

Blitz chuckles a bit before turning to Minerva. "Drop it later, for now, show her around. I'll go prepare for the Ranchor." Blitz says walking out before the ramp closed.

Minerva smiles as she turns to Dust who was still looking around. "Having fun yet?"

Dust turns to her. "This place is…awesome."

Minerva giggles a bit. "Well, bedrooms are down the hall at the end. We only a guest bedroom so that's yours. Bathrooms are connected to it. Kitchen is right over while here is the dining room, training room, and living room." She said pointing. "And finally, up front is the cockpit and tech center. You'll learn the other areas soon as you need them, but first I will start teaching you what you need to know about the galaxy." Minerva says.

Dust's eyes widen. "Oh boy."

Minerva giggles. "Oh boy, indeed. I'm going to have loads of fun."

* * *

><p>Silver yawned as he sat in the meeting room at the ungodly hour as he waited for Blitz. "Shouldn't one of us have gone with him, at least looking at him through binoculars?"<p>

"With his disappearing act. He could be anywhere." Silver says as the Spitfire, Fleetfoot, and Shadow Runner each had a cup of coffee.

Twilight sighs as she poured over her information she got while trying to drink something. "Has anypony seen Blitzkrieg? It's been almost a week since I last saw him."

"He had to go somewhere, something about buying something." Applejack says half asleep.

Twilight sighs. "I was really hoping he can tell more."

"Tell what now?" Rainbow asks after she just woke back up after her head hit the table when her head slipped from her hoof.

Twilight shakes her head and sips some more coffee. "Never mind."

"You can sleep if you want." Blitz says walking in with Terran.

They now all look surprised as they see him. "Cross, about time." Shining says.

"I came early Armor." Blitz says.

Shining sighs. "So you finished?"

"Preparations are done, now all that is left is the hunt." Blitz says.

Shining nods. "Can we go or at least somepony to make sure it's gone?"

"I just came from there. Three, two, one." Blitz counted down before explosions were heard and then a roar of anger and pain.

They all looked shocked as they look outside and sees the smoke rising from the horizon and then back to him. "Was that…?" Spitfire tries to ask.

"It's pissed and following the trail of blood and smell of fresh kills." Blitz says starting to leave.

Shining looks aghast. "You brought it here?!"

"No, still in the valley actually going the other way." Blitz says as he casually walks with Terran.

They all look outside again as they see some trees falling and rocks being sent into the air.

"Hitting the second wave right about now." Blitz says as more explosions were heard.

They keeps watching as a fireball went up into the air. "Anything else we should worry about?" Fleetfoot asks.

Shadow was just gorging on popcorn. "Or enjoy?"

"Um shouldn't we you know follow Cross?" Silver asks noticing he was barely seeable.

"Oh right." They all say before they follow him out and sees him sitting down in a large clearing with a large rock bridge over the only entrance through the valley with Terran laying down beside him.

The pegasus were watching from the air as a third cloud of smoke went up with another roar. "How many are there?" Shining asks.

"Four, but they won't kill it." Blitz says as they see a large claw grab the side of the cliff face come into view.

Everypony soon backs off. Blitz sighs as he sits up again. "Let's get this over with." He said taking a blaster pistol as the Ranchor comes into view. To the ones watching it was a massive monster that was burned and hurting. It sees Blitz and roars and charges as Blitz casually strolls towards it. Once the Ranchor gets close enough Blitz fires his blaster hitting a concealed explosive on the rock bridge setting it off and causing a chain reaction that collapses it and it falls and slams the Ranchor in the back crushing its back and pinning it as it roars in agony.

Blitz smiles. "Sorry I'm just doing my job." Blitz says shooting the blaster one last time silencing the Ranchor forever.

They all soon go to him and sees the Ranchor down the casein dead. "So…it's over?" Twilight asks.

"Not quite." Blitz says walking up to the corpse and withdrawing claws and starts cutting at its head. "If I am right, then it should be right…ah ha." Blitz says ripping out some metal with flashing lights.

Twilight looks at it. "What is it?"

"Nothing to concern yourself over. Terran." Blitz calls. Terran's head shoots up and goes to him. "Find them boy." Blitz says as Terran start sniffing the metal. After a few moments, Terran's yellow eyes turn red. "Go get them!" Blitz yells and Terran shoots off like a bullet.

"I will leave clean up to you royal guards." Blitz says running after Terran.

"Um…sir, should we follow him or dispose of the corpse as the princesses want?" Silver asks.

Shining just looked a little stunned. "I…" He sighs. "Let's get rid of the corpse. There's no point in following him when we couldn't even do it here."

"But that was following him, but we can follow his pet which he is following." Spitfire says as she, Fleetfoot, and Shadow Runner unfurled their wings.

Shining sighs. "Just stay out of sight."

The three didn't respond as they took to the sky. Shining Armor looked back to the corpse to see the mane six inspecting it. "Are you sure you want to do that?" He asks them.

Rainbow punched the nose and there was no response. "It's definitely dead." Rainbow says.

"Twily, help us get the rocks off it so we can burn the thing." Shining Armor asks.

Twilight sighs and uses her magic to life the rocks off. "There."

"Fire!" Shining Armor yells as the unicorn guards started to throw fire spells.

* * *

><p>The three pegasus mares were surprised at the speed that Terran was booking it through the forest with Blitz right on his tail.<p>

"Does anypony know what's ahead?" Spitfire asks.

"I'm unfamiliar with this area." Shadow Runner says.

"There is an old abandoned mine not too far ahead. I know because my hometown is nearby." Fleetfoot says.

Spitfire looks to her. "Think you can guide us while hidden?"

"We are doing a good job already." Fleetfoot looks distracted.

Spitfire keeps looking at her. "What's eating you?"

"It's just last night, ponies say they saw some strange lights. Normally that wouldn't bother me, but with the appearance of that, Ranchor, is that what he called it?" Fleetfoot asks.

Shadow Runner looks to them. "So you think they are connected?"

"Maybe, I'm not sure. It just seems that he either chases the strange or he is always there." Fleetfoot says.

Spitfire sighs. "Well, maybe we can ask him when this whole thing is over."

"Or she will ask him to sign that latest copy of Daring Do that stars him." Shadow teases.

"How did you know about that?!" Fleetfoot yells while blushing.

"Also that picture of him you keep in your favorite pillow." Shadow continues.

Fleetfoot moves over and starts to pound her in midair as Shadow laughs.

'At least it wasn't me.' Spitfire thinks as she keeps her eyes on Terran.

After a while they finally reach the mining town and sees it mostly abandoned. "What happened here?" Spitfire asks.

"Mine was closed down, but it was completely abandoned." Fleetfoot says suspicious.

They start to fly down and soon ended up behind an old building and sees Blitz and Terran walking down the main street. "Okay boy, where to now?" Blitz asks. Terran growled, his spikes standing on end. "Gotcha boy." Blitz says before he puts what looked like a metal helmet on its head. "Why don't you come out? I know you're here, if you don't I'm not afraid to burn this ghost town down to make you." Blitz says shooting a short burst of his flamethrower into the air to reinforce his point.

A deep thudding sounded out as a large creature came around a corner. "Nice job, very nice job." The large heavily armed creature said before smashing a building near him and destroys the front wall. "Want a drink before one of us kills the other?"

Blitz waits as he received the data on this creature. When it did, all he got was mostly unknown until his rap sheet and bounty showed up. 1,000,000 dead. "Save the drinks, I came for answers why there was a Rancher here and I find you. I think I will collect your bounty Warlord Krank." Blitz says as the aliens hidden started showing themselves with their guns trained on him. The three hidden mares could only watch at what they thought would be Southern Cross' death.

Krank growls softly. "You do realize why the bounty is so high, right?"

"Yeah and this is also personal for me now. I will avenge my brother and sister mandalorians you killed. Terran, sick the thugs. This is my prey." Blitz says and Terran shot off to the side and for an unlucky alien his arm was torn off.

"Kill that bounty hunter and his Varren!" Krank yells as he runs around the corner.

Blitz takes out his blaster and starts firing wildly as he moved around as best he could while lasers erupted from all sides and started to hit almost everything. Terran growls as he rips an alien's throat out and then runs to the other side and over Blitz as he ducks and allows him to jumps over as he still fires away and Terran runs to the alien on the other side and goes to his second ready kill until the alien's barrier went up and he charged tearing apart anything he could get his teeth or claws on.

The mares could only gape as they watch him bob and weave through all that. "Is that magic?" Shadow asks as a leg flies across their field of vision.

Spitfire could gape slightly. "Which one, the movement or weapons?" She asks as Terran moves past Blitz as he dodges him and allows him past while still dodging the lasers, almost in a form of a dance.

"Both." Fleetfoot says.

"What is wrong Krank, can't understand why neither you nor your thugs can hit me?" Blitz asks.

His only answer was an explosion to a building and debris falling down as Terran comes around and they both start to either move through it or evade it and, in Terran case, jump on it. Blitz then points to the right and Terran rushes that way. "You see, I have always had a gift for predicting trajectory, range, time lapse, structural weaknesses, and limits. I can predict every one of your shots and if I know where they will be, it is easy for me to avoid them and it make acts like this easy." Blitz says shooting his blaster, hitting one of Krank's missile launchers and causing it to spark before it explodes.

Krank growls as he looks to his busted launcher before reaching behind him as his other modified arm lets the launcher fall and he places in a new weapon. He then points to Blitz before firing a straight blue laser at him.

Blitz barely moves and the laser misses his head. He responds by shooting something small from his forehoof's armor that goes up the laser barrel and after a few seconds of beeping it explodes destroying the entire arm. Krank roars before running at him and tries to swipe at him.

"Now this is just sad, did you really kill other Mandalorians?" Blitz asks dodging and blasting him in the leg. Krank roars at him and charges at him, but Blitz jumps out of the way and lets him charge into a building that soon collapses. Blitz chuckles a bit as he shoots behind him without looking and takes out one more shooter. "You are an idiot."

"That's it, everything dies!" Krank yells as several parts of his body opens up and reveals missile launchers.

'Oh great, I got to get with Terran and what are they doing here!' Blitz thinks spotting the three mares before running towards them and whistles to Terran as the missiles start launching into the air. "Maximum output." Blitz says as Terran reached him and the mares and a purple energy barrier expanded from Terran and around all five.

The Wonderbolts and Shadowbolt watches as the energy barrier goes past them and the explosions and debris hits the outside. "How long can this hold up?" Shadow asks.

"It should be able to hold for this one barrage, but this ghost town will be leveled." Blitz says as his own armor's power reserves were being drained to power the barrier.

The Wonderbolts watches as most of the buildings start to either be destroyed or collapse from the stress of holding itself up in this now destructive environment. "Can you get him?" Spitfire asks.

"This is his trump card." Blitz says unholstering his second blaster pistol.

Fleetfoot looks to his weapons. "And you can kill him like that, without this shield?"

"The shield drops before this barrage ends and you four will die. I will survive because of my armor. The question is what will give first, the barrier or his ammo." Blitz says.

They all watch as the shield keeps sending energy waves as it was hit directly and debris fell on top of them. "Maybe the old buildings will protect us." Shadow offers.

"Or crush us underneath the weight like the Ranchor." Blitz says as he notices the barrier straining.

They soon turn their attention to Blitz as he looks his foreleg screen and watches a gauge. "Come on, Come on. Hold out." He said to himself as the bar falls.

Krank cackles as the final missile hits causing a massive explosion. "Always wanted to use that." He said to himself as the smoke clears and sees most of the town has been leveled and nothing of evidence of a shield. "Hum, good riddance." He said before walking away.

"You lost your final gambit." Blitz's voice was heard before two blaster bolts hit his last two guns, destroying them.

Krank turns around wide eyed to see Blitz walking out of the smoke. "How did you survive that?"

"Terran's barrier trumped your barrage." Blitz says shooting him in the legs.

Krank roars before trying to charge again, but was slowed down by his busted legs.

"Bounty claimed." Blitz says shooting once more blasting Krank's head off his shoulders.

The Wonderbolt mares screamed a little in surprise as the body fell down without any support.

"I had hoped to keep this secret from the rest of Equestria." Blitz says turning to them before inspecting them for injuries. "Are any of you hurt?" Blitz asks.

Shadow just shows a slight cut on her foreleg, Fleetfoot just had some of her outfit ripped, but fine and Spitfire some bruises. "We're okay." Spitfire said after looking themselves over.

"Who was that?" Fleetfoot asks looking around.

"Krank the destroyer. A self-styled warlord that destroys anything that resists him. That thing I pulled out of the Ranchor's head was a control unit. Krank installed it to control it and would have used to destroy and conquer." Blitz says.

All three mares look to where Krank's body is. "So…we don't need to worry about him, right?" Fleetfoot asks.

"He's dead, but his plans might not be, your leaders are going to have to start playing a bit of intrigue to find out if they are. I may have cut off the head of the snake, but the body doesn't die immediately." Blitz says. "I'm also sorry that your home town was destroyed." Blitz says putting a hoof on Fleetfoot's shoulder.

The mares looked shocked. "How did you…?" Spitfire asks.

"I researched each member of both your teams during the time I was guarding you to see if there was a possible personal reason for the crippler to have a vendetta." Blitz says.

Fleetfoot sighs. "Its okay, this town was too old for anypony to get through. I doubt anything survived besides wood."

"I got something!" Shadow calls going through some broken wood before she pulls out a wine bottle. "It says, wow, this bottle is around a few hundred years old."

"That's great, great, grandmother's prized bottle." Fleetfoot says shocked.

Blitz smiles as he turns to her. "Looks like something survived for you. Be happy you got something, most don't have that chance."

"And I wouldn't have that chance if you didn't save my life twice now." Fleetfoot says hugging him.

"Aww." Shadow said as she saddled up next to Spitfire. "That's a cute couple." Spitfire was giving Fleetfoot a death glare for what she was doing. "Oh somepony is jealous." Shadow adds.

Spitfire hits her. "Am not."

"Oh you so are, maybe I'll get a turn next." Shadow says.

Spitfire frowns. "Shut up. Besides he is shy from what I gathered so I bet he is blushing greatly under his helmet." Spitfire whispers the last part.

'Oh, he is shy, huh?' Shadow thinks smirking.

As Spitfire had guessed, Blitz was blushing like crazy under his helmet and unable to speak. He then feels another weight on him. "Thanks for everything." Shadow said hugging him.

'I will kill that mare.' Spitfire thinks.

Blitz pushes them off and turns around. "Well…you two better get going, I'm sure everypony is anxious to see you all."

"What about these things?" Spitfire asks pointing to the corpse and the destroyed weapons.

"I will destroy them so nopony who is militaristic gets a hold of them and tries to reverse engineer them and gets the thoughts in their heads to go out and conquer others." Blitz says.

Spitfire sighs and nods. "Okay, but try to get back at the train."

"What are you talking about, I'm thinking of building the base here." Blitz says.

They look around. "What base?" Shadow asks.

"Don't you remember, I told your rulers up front they had to build me and my team a base as the upfront payment." Blitz says.

Fleetfoot looks to the slight outcrop near the outskirts. "You want to build it here?"

"Why not, this town is very well located and one of the potential spots that were discussed. Also if we start building here we can cover all of this up because it is also involved with the Ranchor." Blitz says.

Fleetfoot sighs. "Okay just…"

"And we can bring your hometown back to life." Blitz says walking over to the first destroyed weapon.

Fleetfoot still looked a little down as Spitfire starts to pat her back.

"Starting with that building." Blitz says gesturing to Fleetfoot's family home, catching her off guard.

Spitfire smiles and turns to her. "See, maybe you can revisit this place once it's done."

"Spitfire, a request." Blitz says motioning her over.

Spitfire walks over to him. "Yes?"

"Could I borrow Fleetfoot for this project, ask an advisor?" Blitz whispers.

Spitfire looks a bit shocked as she looks back to Fleetfoot. "I…I don't know. But this is her choice." Spitfire whispers back before turning to Fleetfoot. "Hey Fleetfoot, how about you help supervise the rebuilding of the town?!" Spitfire yells.

Fleetfoot's eyes widen as she gasps a little. "Really?"

"Yeah, Southern Cross is asking for you personally as a favor from us." Spitfire says.

Fleetfoot looks around a bit before looking back to him and nods. "Okay, I'll do it."

"You got your answer." Spitfire says.

"Ok, do inform the rest please, I'll meet you there soon." Blitz says looking the destroyed weapon over.

Shadow smiles as she hooks her leg around her shoulder. "So…want to get back or stay a little longer?"

"We are going you two!" Spitfire says getting into her drill instructor tone.

Shadow just smiles as Fleetfoot takes off. "I wasn't part of your team." She calls before taking off after them.

"Terran." Blitz calls.

Terran growls as he pads over to him.

"Go and have fun hunting down the stragglers." Blitz says.

Terran growls happily and runs off.

* * *

><p>Twilight watched as the last of the Ranchor's bone turn to ash as the unicorn guards were resting from constant use of fire spells for the last two hours. "That's it. That's the last of the creature." Shining Armor says.<p>

"It reeks here." Rainbow says flying back, holding her nose.

"I think Southern Cross left us with the short end of the stick." Twilight says.

Rainbow frowns. "What do you think Twilight? He's just leave us with the good stuff?"

"I'm more curious about that metal he ripped out of its head, that wasn't there naturally." Twilight says.

Shining sighs as he looks over the ashes. "I don't think there is anymore."

"We are back." Spitfire says landing.

Twilight and the others look to them. "What happened?"

"Well it seems the thing was being controlled. The culprit was called Warlord Krank. Southern Cross has already dealt with him." Spitfire says.

Shining looks a bit surprised. "Really now, so it's over, no more other connections?"

Spitfire's show she needed to talk to him in private on that and Shining nods. "Go into town and rest guards." Shining orders.

The guards follows the orders and Shining moves over to her. "What is it?"

"He said even though Krank is dead, he might have set plans into motion that would outlive him." Spitfire whispers.

Shining looks a bit shocked. "Does he know what the plan is?"

"No, he says that to make sure the royals might have to do some intrigue." Spitfire whispers back.

Shining sighs and nods. "Okay, I'll try to arrange a meeting with the princess as well."

"He isn't going to leave, he says he is calling in the upfront fee already." Spitfire says.

Shining raises an eyebrow. "Let me guess, that base of his?"

"Yes, he also said starting the construction there will cover the battle and with it being a part of this incident, he is doing the princesses a favor." Spitfire says.

Shining sighs. "Okay, he just needs to give us the plans and well get building."

"He isn't leaving, he is starting the clean up by himself." Spitfire says.

Shining slightly glares at her. "Then how will we know what to bring for supplies?"

"Well yesterday, when I went to get him, he was talking to that one mare that joined us unexpectedly at the train station. He said something about not wanting cheap furniture and to give him an estimate on the price later. So talking to her might be the best thing." Spitfire says.

Shining nods and looks around. "Where is she?"

"Wasn't that Silver Spear's job to keep…oh right, you had him do something else." Spitfire says.

Shining sighs. "I wish I hadn't sent him off after learning this."

"We will look for her, come on Rainbow." Spitfire calls as she walks away.

Rainbow quickly follows as they fly off.

"Oh, don't forget to check her room first!" Pinky yells through a megaphone.

Everypony tried to right themselves as Pinkie looks back to their messed up and puffed up mane and coat. "How…?" A guard asks.

Spitfire was reluctant but followed her advice and found Miva asleep in the bed. Spitfire walks over and shakes her awake. "Excuse me?" She asks.

"Um…huh…what, no, the beer is under the elephant, I swear!" Miva says jolting awake.

"Um…we have a few questions that don't involve beer or elephants." Spitfire says.

Minerva looks up and sees Spitfire and Rainbow standing above her. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, you and Cross were talking about building a base, right?" Spitfire asks and Miva only smiled.

* * *

><p>"He wants it made out of stone and steel?!" Shining Armor yells.<p>

Spitfire nods. "Yeah, guess it must fit his style of weapons and armor."

"Tha…that is unacceptable, it is far too expensive!" Shining yells.

Spitfire sighs. "The princess promised them anything he needed. I'm sure they could find it somewhere."

"But you know how much that would cost, we don't even spend that much on the barracks or an outpost for the royal guards!" Shining Armor kept ranting.

"What do you think princess Twilight?" Spitfire asks.

Twilight pouts her lips slightly. "We need his help, how would it look when we can't deliver what we promised?"

"So, send the letter to the other princesses and have them start sending ponies and materials with the report?" Spitfire asks.

Shining looks to the ashes before sighing. "Alright, write it. I hope he can help with the building process, maybe help find a way to build all of it faster."

* * *

><p>Celestia, Luna, and Cadence were having tea when a letter appeared before them. "Oh, it must the finished report." Celestia said smiling.<p>

"You want me to get it or keep telling you about the stallion Twilight is crushing on?" Cadence asks.

Celestia smiles to her. "No, but I hope they have a nice relationship." She said taking the letter and opening it while sipping her tea. She then spit takes to Luna as she read what it said. "What?!"

"What is it sister?" Luna asks wiping off the tea.

Celestia grabs the letter with her hooves. "He wants a base out of stone and metal?! Mostly metal?!"

"So, Cadence's castle is made of crystal. By the way, shouldn't you reinforce that?" Luna asks.

Cadence smiles. "Crystals are almost to the level of diamonds, only something of that strength can destroy it."

"Luna, do you not know how expensive that is, plus it isn't part of the money for the job." Celestia says dread washing over her.

Luna looks a bit confused before taking out some material lists and looking it over. "Let's see, metal, metal." She then spots the material. "What?! That much for one six foot long piece of metal?!"

"What does the rest of the letter say?" Cadence asks.

"Let's see…oh, okay, I'm more inclined to build it now." Celestia says.

They look to her surprised. "What makes you say that?" Luna asks.

Celestia shows them the rest of the letter and their eyes narrow. "Alright, I'll start getting my ponies to look into it." Luna says.

Celestia sighs. "At least this will help establish their dominance and position here."

"So an investment then?" Cadence asks.

Celestia nods. "As long as they keep protecting us."

"Well at least we know where to look if anything happens as well." Luna asks.

Cadance smiles. "I'm sure they will help a lot, considering this is now mutual."

"And they are good at keeping confidentiality." Luna says.

Celestia sighs. "Well, at least we can give them a home also."

"And maybe one day they will be the royal guards." Luna suggests.

Cadance giggles. "I doubt that, with all their work and life."

"Then bodyguards." Luna says.

Cadance shakes her head. "Planet guard maybe, with all the creatures he's capturing."

"I wonder how long it will be till the Griffon kingdom and the other counties will start seeking him out?" Celestia ponders.

Luna looks to her. "Maybe we should make a treaty with him or at least for the planet."

"Luna, why do you keep saying planet?" Cadence asks confused.

Luna looks to Cadance. "You do realize I was banished to the moon and saw everything from there?"

"In Equestria?" Cadence asks.

Luna shakes her head. "Have you noticed that many of the ships we send out across the ocean has only a few that returned?"

"Um…no." She says.

Luna shakes her head. "Think, where are most of our foreign dignitaries coming from?"

"Across the sea from the eastern continent." She says.

Luna raises an eyebrow at her. "And you think it is flat, all the lands of this existence"

"Huh?" She says completely lost now.

Luna sighs. "Take a look at the stars and you would see they come by once a year, certain constellations. If the land was flat, like you are thinking, then we would see stars on the horizon while seeing the sun peek out."

Before Cadence could reply Celestia spoke up. "Ok, so I think we will need many stone masons, engineers, and construction workers." Celestia says looking over the request again.

Luna nods. "I'll see if I can also place a donation system for those in favor of his stay. And maybe now is a good time as any for changing the tax rules. Low taxes for the nobles and high for the poverty ponies, Tia?"

"Can we get a map to see the exact location?" Cadence asks.

"How did the tax laws end up like that?" Celestia asks.

Luna glares slightly to her sister. "Maybe it has to do with the ponies you left in charge of the tax department when I was banished. Really, nobles? They would save their bit bag then choose fairness." She said taking out a map.

"Well they were the only ones who halfway understood it." Celestia says smiling nervously.

* * *

><p>About two weeks later, Blitz walks into the apple family farm house and just collapses on the sofa. "At least this can't get any worse."<p>

"Hey there Blitzy." Applejack says petting his head.

Blitz just groans. "Not now Jackie, I'm tired."

"I'm here to comfort you. So rough last few weeks?" She says continuing her petting.

Blitz still groans. "You have no idea."

"Hold on, I'll get you a pillow, a blanket, and something to drink." Applejack says.

Blitz smiles as he lays his head back. "You're the best Jackie."

"Yer darn totting." She calls.

Blitz laughs as he feels something on top of him. He opens his eyes and looks to Applebloom there. "Hey kid."

"I missed ya." Applebloom says smiling.

"Glad to hear it." Blitz says.

"Y'all look like you have been through an iron pony competition after another." Applebloom says.

"Not quite, but close enough." Blitz says.

Applebloom smiles. "So…did you bring me anything?" She asks with a pleading look.

"How about this?" Blitz says lifting out a statue of Southern Cross in his blue armor from his clothes with his magic.

Applebloom takes it and looks it over. "Oh wow, this is cool. Thanks Cuz."

"No problem." He says petting her head careful to avoid the bow.

Applebloom smiles at the sensation before jumping off. "I got to find a place to put this." She said running to her room.

"I'm glad it made her happy." Blitz says.

Applejack smiles as she walks back in with a pillow, blanket and a cup of something cold. "Cold hard cider, really helps with aches and pains." She said placing it in his hoof before placing and adjusting the pillow and blanket.

"Thanks Jackie, I need this." Blitz says relaxing a bit and rubbing his head as his magic grabs the cider.

Applejack nods. "No problem."

Blitz smiles before thinking of something. "Jackie, why are you treating me like this?"

"Because I know you have had a hard two weeks, after all you were helping Southern Cross with that monster and most likely helping building the base from the shadows." Applejack says.

"Yeah, I set every one of those explosives." Blitz says.

Applejack sighs and sits down near him and starts to pet his head again. "Do you have another job now?"

"Not yet on a small break, but we decided to only charge the princesses only a hundred bits to their shock and we will be needing to earn more bits to start furnishing the base, hire other ponies, rebuild or build new buildings. The list just keeps going on and on and we have hunted down so many bounties so fast that there is either no big bounties to chase or they went into hiding. As such, we decided to leave Equestria for a bit and hunt in the Griffon kingdom for a while and try our luck there." Blitz says.

Applejack looks a little surprise. "So…how long would you be gone, a month, a year?" She asks looking away and stopping her petting.

"No way will it be a year. Months at least, though we have a goal and we are going for it." Blitz says.

Applejack nods. "So how long are you going to gone completely once again?"

"Don't know yet. But I'll tell you what, I'll buy you something nice when I get back." Blitz says, his eyes now closed.

Applejack looks to him. "Nice huh?" She sees him asleep and takes the drink away before pulling the blanket around him. "Night Blitzy."

"Jackie." Blitz says in his sleep, curling up.

Applejack smiles as she watches him a bit before getting up and heading to her room. "Oh Blitz."

* * *

><p>"So you are telling me your job is taking to the griffon kingdom?" Twilight asks, her eyebrow raised.<p>

Blitz nods. "Yeah and was wondering if you can help me learn about their culture and ways so I don't offend, on top of teaching me more magic for the next month."

Twilight watches him for a bit before nodding. "Alright, we'll start with the culture." She said taking a book with her magic and opening it front of him as she sits beside him. Blitz blushes a bit and tries to scoot away, but Twilight's wing wraps around him, preventing it. "This will also be another relationship lesson." She said winking at him.

Blitz was blushing full on as she started. After a while they finally made it past the whole book faster than expected as Twilight closes the book. "There, so you get it?" She asks turning to him.

"Don't get the whole feather plucking thing, but yeah." Blitz says as he focused on the lesson.

Twilight smiles. "Great, magic time." She said taking out another book and a few random items. "Next line in teleportation, hope you've been practicing."

Blitz smirks as he teleports the book out of Twilight's magic aura and into his hoof. "I'm not sure." He says coyly.

Twilight giggles. "Then transport all this at once." She said pointing to the many items on the table.

"Where to?" Blitz asks.

Twilight just points to the flowers, bows and chokers on the table. "On me. To see if you can send an item on a living creature all at once."

"Ok, I think I can do that." Blitz says focusing on the spell. Twilight watches carefully as items get encased in his magic aura before he lets go and sends them off. "Did I do it?" He asks.

"Why don't you check?" Twilight asks.

Looking at Twilight, Blitz stopped cold as he saw she had the items applied perfectly and she was looking beautiful to him, causing him to lose control of his blushing.

Twilight blushes a bit too as she circles a hoof on the ground. "I hope this isn't too much. I just thought that the guise of training might help."

Blitz tries to speak, but nothing comes out which he was at least not babbling like an idiot. Twilight sighs and holds a hoof to his mouth, making him go quiet. "Don't speak." She said before removing her hoof and moving closer to him before leaning on his chest.

Blitz immediately shut his mouth and just stays in place. Twilight smiles as she slightly nuzzles his chest making his heart beat faster as she can it. "I can hear it, you know." She said.

At that point, it seemed to slow down to her confusion until it sped up at what sounded like twice the previous speed. "That can't be healthy." Twilight remarked.

She keeps listening as the speed stayed the same until she wanted to know what was bothering him and looks up at him still blushing as he tries to look down at her.

She smiles and leans up. "Relax." She says laying her head on his shoulder. Twilight watches and listen as Blitz starts to calm down a little and smiles. "See…its working."

Blitz still couldn't say anything, but he was happy he was regaining control. 'Maybe these sessions are helping me.' Blitz thinks.

Twilight breathes in his scent as she watches him almost regain complete control. "See…you're getting it now." Twilight says as she closes in to his face before being interrupted by the door slamming open. "Hey Twilight, we are supposed to go flying!" Rainbow calls before seeing the situation.

Twilight remained locked in place where she is as Blitz was too freaked out to even move. Rainbow keeps watching until she goes back outside and closes the door and then they can hear loud laughter.

"Rainbow." Twilight growled releasing Blitz, causing him to fall down on the floor. "Sorry Blitz, we will have to continue this tomorrow." Twilight says.

"Um…ok." Blitz managed.

"At eight in the morning." Twilight say walking out the door.

"Um…yes ma'am." Blitz says.

"Good boy." Twilight patting his mane.

Blitz blushes a bit. "Twilight." He whines quietly.

Twilight smiles. "Now you're learning about a few boundaries when needed, but you did like it, right?" She asks carefully.

He had a massive blush on his face and he drew circles on the floor with his hoof. "It was…" He stops and looks at her. "One of the most amazing things I was feeling."

"Oh, let us see about tomorrow's lesson." Twilight says with a slight blush. "Oh Rainbow." Twilight says in a sing song voice. She quickly turns back to him. "Question, do you want me to keep wearing this?" She asks pouting to the black choker with small white frills around it, slightly purple bow and pink flower.

"O…only if you want to." Blitz says rubbing his hoof behind his head.

Twilight smiles. "Then I think I will, for you." She said heading out and then looking back to him one last time. "You do realize you're talking to me a lot better and not passing out, right?" She asks before quickly going outside and closing the door.

Blitz had a shocked face as he thought. 'Oh, I'm a little scared of tomorrow's lesson.'

* * *

><p>"Um…Twilight, I'm here." Blitz says walking into the library.<p>

"Oh come in, I have an assistant in teaching you today." Twilight says.

"Oh who…" Blitz stops seeing Rainbow in a dress and with different colored bows in her head. "Da…ah…oh…" He stutters.

"Rainbow has 'graciously offered' her assistance in helping you to be able to talk to mares and not just me." Twilight says.

Blitz stutters a bit more as he walks a bit backward while Twilight approached him in yesterday's outfit. "I think I realized that it gets easier as you know the mare, but Rainbow is barely known to you so it's a good lesson." She said getting a bit close before moving behind him and starts to lead him along.

"O…okay." Blitz says.

"Now Rainbow, time to start." Twilight says.

Rainbow just stayed frowning. "What the heck am I supposed to say?"

"Oh don't worry, I got this to help." Twilight says bringing out a heart shaped item.

"What is that?" Rainbow asks suspicious.

"Oh, something I got Cadence to send me." Twilight says.

Blitz gets a bit worried. "It won't…make us fall in love, will it?"

"No, just Rainbow for a little bit." Twilight says.

"Wait, what!?" Rainbow yells.

Twilight throws the item at Rainbow and it bursts into dust, making her blink and breathe a bit more heavily.

"Um…Twilight, I don't think me or Rainbow signed up for this." Blitz says now worried.

Twilight smiles. "You need to handle a mare who's too much and forward for your liking."

"B…but, isn't that a little too advanced for me right now?" Blitz asks as the pink smoke starts to clear.

Twilight sighs. "Blitz, you're going to be facing mares soon and they won't be like me so you have to do this."

"But…but…but…" Blitz tries to form an argument before he noticed Rainbow was staring at him.

Rainbow grins as she moves one of her dress straps off. "That is a sexy stallion if I ever saw one." She said lustfully.

"Um…R…Rainbow what are y…you do…doing?" Blitz asks as he starts backing up.

Rainbow licks her lips. "Having fun with the sexy stallion in front of me." She said reaching for her other strap.

"Twilight, please tell me she isn't going to rape me." Blitz say looking at her now obviously afraid.

"There, there, I'm not going to do that." He hears Rainbow whisper into his ear and a hoof around him.

Blitz gulps and turns his head to see Rainbow right by him and her dress half off. "Rainbow…please stop."

Rainbow grins as she keeps pushing him until he lands on his back on the floor and Rainbow gets on top of him. "Try me."

Blitz groans before pushing her away a bit. "Rainbow, I need you to stop!"

Rainbow keeps staring at him until she blinks. "Wh…what happened?" She asks rubbing her head and then notices what state she is in. "What the heck, why is my dress half off?!"

"Oh thank heaven, I thought you were going to rape me." Blitz says sighing in relief.

Rainbow glares at him. "Were you ripping my dress off?!"

"No, you took that off yourself after pinning me against the floor." Blitz says blushing a bit for the implication.

"Ok, now that the first time is worn off, I can adjust the level of affection." Twilight says.

Blitz looks to her. "You know about this?"

Twilight nods. "The reason she broke out of it is because you rejected her firm and absolute. That's what breaks the spell."

"Oh thank heaven." Blitz says.

"Wait, so if he didn't, I would have really raped him?" Rainbow asks wide eyed and Blitz soon makes the same expression.

Twilight shakes her head. "I got a counter spell ready to go in case of that. If it was getting to that, I would have separated you two and put it on."

Both release a sigh of relief. "Now what level of affection should we do next?" Twilight asks smirking. "I know." She said before hitting Rainbow with another heart and she fell into it quickly. "Stalker fanmare level who wants to be with you."

Blitz looks worried as Rainbow looks at him and takes her bows off and shakes her mane around. "Like what you see?"

"I…um…well…" Blitz says embarrassed, trying to form a sentence as he looks away, a blush forming.

Rainbow smirks and reaches for her dress buttons. "How about if I take off my dress?"

"W…w…what?" Blitz asks, his mind starting to go blank.

Rainbow starts to unbutton her dress. "Me, without my dress, would you like it?"

"I…I…I…" Blitz continued to fail to think of anything.

Rainbow moans as she finally pulls the dress off and shows herself off. "Well?" She asks showing off mostly her flank.

Blitz was now unable to speak as he was petrified as Rainbow smirked and wrapped her forehooves around him. Rainbow then smiles and moves closer to him before Blitz goes wide eyed and pushes her away. "Rainbow stop!"

Rainbow blinks once and sees the position she's in. "Dang it!"

"What, disappointed Rainbow?" Twilight asks smirking.

Rainbow glares at her. "Shut up Twi. This is your fau…"

_**POOF**_

Twilight smirks. "Horny mare, willing to get that stallion in any way possible and that means sexual acts."

"Twilight, please, now you are torturing me." Blitz begs now hiding behind her, making her realize he used the teleportation spell on himself in desperation.

Twilight sighs. "Blitz, there will mares out there that are like this. You have to face them. I'll stop it if you can't."

"Stop it now, please, my body literally locked up on the last one." Blitz says, the fear easily evident in his voice as Rainbow starts walking out of the smoke.

Twilight keeps looking at him. "Blitz, look at me."

"I rather watch her as that look on her face horrifies me and I already uses the teleportation spell on myself with barely a clear location." Blitz says, his fear increasing as Rainbow comes out and starts looking around.

Twilight presses her lips together. "Blitz, I'll be here, but you faced the others, you can do this."

He was no longer behind her though as he was against the wall where Rainbow had slammed him into. Rainbow licks her lips before kissing his neck making him completely lock up and look to Twilight pleadingly. Twilight just watches as she gives him a slightly firm, but also a worry look.

This kept going till she sees blood falling from the back of his head. Twilight goes wide eye and pulls them apart and places the spell on Rainbow before going to Blitz. "Are you okay?" She asks looking at his head.

"She busted the back of my head a bit with that slam and that move after that made me unable to say anything." Blitz says.

"Ug…what happened?" Rainbow asks holding her head.

Twilight looks a bit worried. "I went a little too far with the spell and it got Blitz hurt." She admits using her magic to bring out the first aid kit.

Rainbow groans as she gets up. "You owe me Twilight, a lot." She then looks to Blitz. "Sorry for doing that to you."

"It's fine. This is the least of my fears." Blitz says pointing to his head.

"Rainbow help me treat him, ok?" Twilight asks.

Blitz sighs in relief and winces every time they touch the sore spot until he was bandaged up. Twilight didn't look at him in the eye as Rainbow checks him over before getting up. "All right, that should be it. I'll…see you later Blitz, Twilight."

Blitz looks to Twilight who was still not looking at him. He was then shocked as Twilight takes off her flower and bow and was about to take off her choker before Blitz stops her by placing a hoof in hers.

"I'm not mad, nor am I holding a grudge Twi." Blitz says.

Twilight stops reaching for her choker and puts her hoof down. "I'm sorry." Blitz wraps her in a hug and says nothing. Twilight sighs as she nuzzles into his coat. "I'm sorry."

"Let's just not do that again and take it slower." Blitz says.

Twilight nods and buries her head into his neck. "I'm sorry."

"No more Twilight. Please, you're only hurting yourself now." Blitz says petting her mane.

Twilight sobs quietly. "I'm sorry for hurting you."

"Twi, how could you know that would happen?" Blitz asks continuing to petting her.

"I just wanted to get back at Rainbow for embarrassing me in front of you, I got carried away and didn't consider your feelings." Twilight sobs.

Blitz just held her until she stopped sobbing. Twilight sniffs and pulls back before reaching for her choker again, making Blitz hold her hoof again. "What are you doing?"

Twilight slightly looks at him. "I think it's better…if we don't remember this."

"Don't, that choker is from where I was able to teleport objects onto you." Blitz says.

Twilight shakes as she still didn't move. "And…this deserves it staying on?"

"Yes." Blitz says turning his head sideways to kiss her horn at the base.

Twilight yelps quietly as she felt the kiss and blushes. She freezes and looks up at him as he pulls back.

"Better?" Blitz asks.

Twilight keeps looking at him until she lunges forward and kisses him full on. Blitz freezes at this and only when she pulls back does he start to regain motor functions.

Twilight blushes as she covers her mouth as she pulls back quickly. "I'm sorry." She said as she got up and steps back.

"So…um…should we continue the magic lesson?" Blitz asks.

Twilight keeps watching him until she calms down. "Yeah…let's continue."

All the time he learned, he noticed she didn't take one look at him and kept her head slightly down.

"So tomorrow, same time?" Blitz asks.

Twilight sighs. "I think…we can skip tomorrow. Go out and have fun." She said still not looking at him.

"Ok, but in exchange Twilight, could you do something for me?" Blitz asks.

Twilight rubs her forelegs. "Yes?"

"Cheer up and stop blaming yourself for what happened. You're too cute to let it keep holding you down." Blitz says.

Twilight freezes as she now look at him. "You…you called me cute."

"I…I suppose I did." Blitz says.

Twilight shakes her head. "No, the fact you did it without a break, stutter or a pause."

"Well I guess I am getting better. Thanks Twilight." Blitz said smiling at her. Twilight smiles back as the bow and flower floats back to her. Blitz keeps smiling as he floated the items in front of her. "Wear them, you look better with them, though being without them I guess you can say you still look cute."

Twilight blushes and puts the bow and flower on. "Thanks Blitz…for everything."

"No, thank you Twi." Blitz says leaving.

Twilight watches as he leaves, still rubbing her foreleg. "Bye…see you tomorrow."

"Ok, see you tomorrow." Blitz calls back.

"Now I just have to go talk to Rainbow Dash." Twilight says sighing.

Blitz sighs as he sat in the café as Fluttershy sat across from him, now joining him a little while ago. "So Rainbow was under control?" She asks.

"Yeah, Twilight wanted to get back at her for embarrassing her in front of me and thought having her embarrass herself in front of me was the best payback. The last one I think she didn't take into account Rainbow's strength or how powerful her flying is." Blitz says.

Fluttershy looks up at him. "You are okay, right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It wasn't as bad as it could have been." Blitz says.

Fluttershy smiles. "That's good, but what about Twilight?"

"She is most likely trying to patch things up with Rainbow, knowing her. Though now that she has brought in Rainbow it makes me wonder if she will also try and get you, Rarity, and Pinkie to help me with my problem with talking to mares most of the t…wait, why am I not having a problem talking to you? Applejack I understand, because I grew up with her for a few years, but before I came to Ponyville we never met." Blitz says wondering out loud.

Fluttershy hides behind her mane a little. "I guess it must be working, Twilight's lesson."

"Um, I don't think so. I have met and talked with Rainbow a few times before and got to know her a bit." Blitz says.

Fluttershy smiles. "And yet you're still able to talk easily with me. Her lessons are working."

"But this was before the lesson, it's like I feel at ease around you and can talk plainly even about th…never mind." Blitz says quickly.

Fluttershy sighs. "Maybe I remind you of somepony."

Blitz looks like he is thinking hard on it as he studies her face. "Maybe." Blitz says thinking about a human woman who he went on a few hunts with along with other Mandalorians.

Fluttershy smiles. "Well…you're taking to mares and that's good."

"Yeah. You think you can help Twilight smooth things over with Rainbow as she can be a bit stubborn?" Blitz asks.

Fluttershy nods. "Sure."

"Thanks Fluttershy, also you realize you have fangs right?" Blitz whispers the last part.

Fluttershy grins. "Yeah, I do." She said taking an apple and bites into it before sucking out a bit of its juices. Fluttershy drinks the juice and licks her fangs. "Yummy." She said rather sultry.

"Do I have to watch out on nights of full moon?" Blitz asks.

"Oh no, you're a little too cute." Fluttershy says. Blitz just stares as he blushes a bit. Fluttershy giggles a bit. "Unless you need to talk or release tension, come to me. I'll help in any way I can, even this." She said drinking some more.

"So you are a vampire pony now, aren't you?" Blitz whispers.

Fluttershy waves him off a bit. "Because Twilight messed up a spell. But some stallions are coming over for help, talk or otherwise. I can make a time block for you if you want."

"One last question, have you tried to drink the blood of a pony yet?" Blitz asks.

Fluttershy shakes her head. "No, it was a fruit bat that I was changed into. A stallion asked for me to try it and the blood was too bad for my taste so I stopped that request, through the biting is still up."

"Um…which stallion was it?" Blitz asks.

Fluttershy grins. "Mr. Cake."

"Note to self: watch Mr. Cake closely to make sure he isn't turning." Blitz says.

Fluttershy giggles. "Want a session with me? I got time all day and night."

"Um…not yet, my month is pretty much booked and I have to leave for the Griffon kingdom next month for my job." Blitz says.

Fluttershy sighs. "Well, my door is always open, talk or otherwise."

"I'll keep that in mind." Blitz says nervously.

Fluttershy nods and keeps drinking the apple and looking at the menu.

Blitz sighs as he lays back down on the couch in the apple home. "Okay, so what's left?" He asks Applejack.

"Well, we got to do some maintenance on the barn next week." Applejack says.

Blitz nods. "I can help with that. Should be easy."

"Good attitude Blitzy." Applejack says.

"So Jackie, what is this about Flutterbat?" Blitz asks.

Applejack just chuckles nervously. "We thought we got rid of it till we found most of her fruits all over the floor of her home."

"Ah, so you know. Also watch Mr. Cake carefully, he had her drink his blood." Blitz says.

Applejack sticks her tongue out. "Bleh."

"I'm concerned he will turn." Blitz says.

Applejack smiles. "She was a fruit bat. They don't drink ponies."

"I'm worried if her condition isn't contagious." Blitz says.

Applejack eaves him off. "Its okay, her 'condition' is helping a lot of stallions and some mares. Because she can do that mind read thing, it kinda helps others."

Blitz eyes keep going back and forth. "I am very cautious on the supernatural Jackie." Blitz says.

Applejack rolls her eyes. "Bah, you worry too much."

Blitz was now cutting open some garlic as Applejack gave him a look. "What?" Blitz asks.

Applejack shakes her head. "Nothing, I'm going to bed. When you're done vampire proofing our house, come up. I have to talk to you, alone." She said before heading up.

Blitz finally went up there after every entrance had open garlic placed near them and the liquid around every edge of the entrances before he finally stopped and laid down on the bed with Applejack.

"Blitz?" Applejack asks.

"Yes?" Blitz asks.

Applejack rolls over to face him. "I know something happened that night. You acted weirder than normal that morning."

"Which day?" Blitz asks his eyes constantly scanning the room.

Applejack sits up a bit. "The night before the princesses asked for Cross to appear in front of them."

"I had to meet with the team Jackie that is why I left in the middle of the night." Blitz says.

Applejack shakes her head. "I meant after you came back late at night. What happened with us?"

"What do you mean?" Blitz asks.

"You acted like you couldn't face me and when I looked your way, you immediately tried to find something to do far away. Now what is it?" Applejack asks.

"Applejack, tell me the honest truth, how do you really feel about me?" Blitz asks closing the curtains with his magic.

Applejack finally backs away a little. "A lot Blitz. I care about you more than ever."

"That's not the only thing is it?" Blitz asks.

Applejack shakes her head before leaning hers close to his and giving a small kiss on the side of the lips. "That's how much." She whispered.

"That's what I thought. The night before you told me something Applejack, that made me really consider a few things." Blitz says.

Applejack looks to him. "What were those things?"

"My feelings and even now I'm still sorting them. Breaking steel with my head is not as hard as this. Also it doesn't help some old feelings are popping up again that I thought were gone." Blitz says.

Applejack sighs and reaches into her nightstand and pulls out a bag of bits and gives it to him. "Go to Fluttershy. She is more helpful than you think."

"Um…a little scared of her now and they concern you Applejack. I…I always had a crush on you even when you bullied me back then." Blitz says.

Applejack just points to the bits. "Talk with somepony else than the ones you have a problem with. That helps the feelings get sorted out faster and better. If she scares you that much, just think of her as the shy, friendly pegasus."

"Who is a vampire." Blitz says bringing her close when he heard a sound outside.

Applejack scoffs and forces him to let go and pushes him off the bed. "You're not going to sleep and end this whole thing until you sort it out. Go to her."

"It's not just you Applejack, it is Twilight as well. She obviously loves me in the same way, but I was trained hard for more than a decade with no other real contact beside the guy who trained me. I never saw a mare in that whole time. I am only recently meeting and seeing mares on a daily basis." Blitz says before sighing. "I actually feel a lot better having said that." Blitz says.

Applejack sighs. "But a lot more conflicted." She lays down and brings the covers around her. "Go see Fluttershy. You need another pony to talk to besides the ones that are involved in this."

"You truly have forgotten, have you?" Blitz asks.

Applejack waves him. "Yes, yes, I know she's a vampire. Just go." She said throwing her hat at him.

"I'm traumatize of the ideas of vampires." Blitz says getting her full attention.

Applejack sits up and looks at him and she sighs and gets out of bed. "Come on."

Blitz was forcibly pulled along as she recalled that Blitz's adopted parents accidently left the TV on a mature rated vampire movie series with a lot of gore and blood one night when they went out.

After walking for a bit they reached Fluttershy's home and sees a stallion walking out, smiling a bit. They turn to see Fluttershy waving him off. "Hope you have good luck on your marriage." She calls before seeing Applejack and Blitz, the former who was dragging the latter. "Oh, you decide to come after all?"

"Fluttershy, we have a little bit of a problem." Applejack says.

Fluttershy nods and lets them in as she pours them some tea. "So what's the problem?" She asks.

Applejack starts explaining Blitz's phobia with vampires and what caused it in great detail as Blitz keeps shaking uncontrollably.

Fluttershy sighs. "Adults with little phobias. Well this one I had before. Blitz…it was a movie, a make believe story. Some of those facts they tell aren't even true."

"Five movies." Blitz says.

"Um…Fluttershy I think that argument isn't the best as he knows you're a vampire even though you're not the type from them there movies." Applejack whispers to her.

Fluttershy nods and sits next to Blitz who started to shake all over as she came into close contact. "Blitz, why did you keep watching it if it scared you?"

"I…I…I couldn't stop watching." Blitz says.

Fluttershy nods. "So…you kept watching five movies for the whole night straight and when you had a chance to run, you didn't?"

"I couldn't move while I watched and couldn't sleep for months." Blitz says.

"I can vouch for the latter." Applejack says.

Fluttershy sighs and lays her head on his lap, freaking him out a bit. "Then you hate me?"

"N…not hate, fear…pure terror." Blitz says as Fluttershy could practically smell the emotion.

Fluttershy sighs. "So you do hate me and don't want to see me again."

"N…no, I was over this for a while till…" Blitz suddenly stops by biting down on his own tongue hard.

Fluttershy sniffs the air as she smelled blood. "I'll get a first aid." She said getting off of him and heading to the kitchen.

"Come on Cuz, it isn't like you encountered a real blood sucking vampire before." Applejack says. Blitz didn't say a thing. "Right?" Applejack asks again as his eyes scanning the room increased.

Fluttershy comes back with the first aid and they see her starting to show her vampire side. "Open your mouth." She said placing the kit right next to him.

"Cuz, answer me, have you ever encountered a real life blood sucking vampire?" Applejack demands.

"Applejack, I don't think that is hel…" Fluttershy was cut off when Blitz yelled. "Yes!"

Fluttershy and Applejack look to him. "Progress." Fluttershy said. "What, when and how?" She asks.

"It was on a routine job, we were hired to find some missing ponies and we decided to check a nearby castle. The castle was ancient and we figure it was just some bandits. How wrong we were." Blitz says shaking uncontrollably, his heart racing as he relived the entire thing.

Both mares sit right by him. "Keep going." Fluttershy requested.

"We catched a few rooms in the castle and thought it wasn't where they were and so we went to the main hall to leave, but then the nightmare started. As we were leaving, the sun was setting and something hit my helmet. I looked up and I found the missing ponies as another drop of blood hit my visor. They were mutilated horribly and looked like they were being harvested for their blood as it was being drained into containers." Blitz says.

Applejack holds his hoof. "Keep at it, you're doing great."

"No, please stop, don't make me remember any more please. I don't want to remember his face as he was dragged into the darkness by meat hooks. The terror on his face before the scream and being sprayed by blood." Blitz says now on the ground holding his head almost hysterical.

Fluttershy sighs and moves over to him. "You want it killed?"

"It's dead, I know it. I saw it skewered through the chest with a wooden beam that splintered in the fire and looked like a cross. I saw it burn alive and turn to dust. It's dead, it isn't coming back. It can't come back, he died to ensure it couldn't come back." Blitz says raising his head and slamming it into the floor.

Fluttershy nods. "Then what are you afraid of? It's dead isn't it?"

"It was already dead. We killed the thing on five different occasions." Blitz says catching their attention.

Fluttershy sighs. "So that's why. You fear he may come again. Well…have you accepted your comrades' deaths and your close brush with it?"

"It turned them. Three of my friends, it turned them into what it was and I had to, I had to." Blitz says trying to say it as he cried.

The mares look sadly at him. "Blitz, have accepted what happened to you and not denying it?" Fluttershy asks.

"I…I…" Blitz stopped when he heard something. "No, it can't be." Blitz says.

Applejack looks cursorily at him. "It can't be what?"

"That humming. It can't be her, not again." Blitz says.

Fluttershy listens and hears it too and looks outside to see a mare in blood red clothing walking the down the road, humming a tune. "It's just a mare."

"Bloody Mary." Blitz says.

Fluttershy raises an eyebrow and looks to the window and sees a mare's face right in front of it. "Somepony called my name?" She asked happily.

"Just die already!" Blitz yells firing a blast from his horn that obliterated the entire wall and shot straight into the Everfree forest.

They didn't see the mare again, but they heard a cackle echoing throughout the night. Fluttershy sighs and goes to Blitz. "Come on." She said holding out a hoof.

"Bloody Mary, what do you want from me?! Why don't you just kill me already?!" Blitz calls into the night as there was no answer and only silence.

The mares watch Blitz keep staring into the hole in the wall. Fluttershy frowns slightly as he kept staring. "That's it." She grabs him by the mane and drags him upstairs to her room.

"He was right." Applejack whispered as this legitimized all of Blitzkrieg's fears.

Fluttershy nods. "I know." She said entering her bedroom and throwing him onto the bed. "He needs to know not to rationalize every single piece or creature that play the part or is the part as all bad." She said before getting into bed.

"Fluttershy that was the real thing. The one that they call the queen of vampires and I know why he didn't want to remember. Don't you remember the old legends Fluttershy? She will keep coming back as long as somepony who encountered and remembers her. Even uttering her name makes her appear." Applejack says.

Fluttershy looks to Blitz who was about to have a nervous breakdown and jump out of bed before she lays down and lays her head on his chest. "He needs to know, just because one is here, doesn't mean he's alone and all need to be killed. That's saying I need to be killed."

"Wait. Something just occurred to me. He asked why you haven't just killed me. Implying this isn't the second time this has happened." Applejack says.

Fluttershy raises her head, but keeps her hooves on him. "Bloody Mary." She simply said.

Blitz started struggling greatly against Fluttershy as he looked close to a panic attack, but Mary never appeared.

Blitz soon slowly calms down a little, but still panicked. "Don't say her name. It draws her, but as long as you don't give her permission she can't enter the house." Blitz says.

Fluttershy sighs. "Bloody…" Fluttershy was stopped by Applejack. "Fluttershy, don't you dare." She warns now scared.

"Please Fluttershy, it is an absolute vampire that drinks blood is bound to." Blitz says.

Fluttershy frowns slightly. "Mary, do you love him?" She calls out.

There was no reply, just silence.

Fluttershy looks back to Blitz. "So do you still want to kill me and anypony who's been with me?"

"No, I never did, any vampire just scares me because of her." Blitz says.

Fluttershy leans down to Blitz's face. "Have you accepted what happened?"

"It doesn't matter if I accept it she is here, and oh my god, she is in Ponyville." Blitz says as absolute terror gripped him. "She is loose in Ponyville. A vampire that bathes in the blood of mares is in Ponyville." Blitz re emphasizes

Fluttershy sighs. "So because of this particular one, you fear every single thing with vampire in its name?"

"No, just legitimate ones. Now let me up, she is loose in Ponyville and I am the only one who knows how to hurt her." Blitz says now struggling against Fluttershy, a sense of urgency now fueling his actions.

Fluttershy pushes him down once more. "I thought you feared her?"

"She is going to kill anypony she can find on the street." Blitz says the words echoing through both mares heads.

Fluttershy growls slightly. "So why go after the thing you fear and relive the torment?"

"Because it's my duty. If not me, who else will stop her? I killed her twice now and I refuse to let her kill again if I can stop her. I won't let her take another one on my honor as Southern Cross!" Blitz yells.

The mares look to him as Applejack looks a little shocked while Fluttershy smiled. "Go get her." She said getting off of him.

Blitz gets up and runs out the door. "Blitz is Southern Cross?" Applejack asks not able to believe it.

Fluttershy smiles. "It was the fear of dying as anypony else would get, but also the fear of others he might lose under him. He needed to say it for himself. He wasn't afraid of Mary, he was afraid of losing the pony he loves that are close to him again." She said, shocking Applejack at the last statement.

"Minerva, emergency BM gear now, I don't care who sees." Blitz yells into the communicator as he runs.

Minerva looks a bit surprised, but complies. "Just don't cause too much trouble and keep her on the ship, she is nowhere near ready for this."

"No promises." Blitz says as he grabs a briefcase teleported in front of him before teleporting to Rainbow's cloud house and banging on the door.

Rainbow grumbles as she opens the door. "What is it?" She groans.

"Rainbow, do you trust me?" Blitz asks.

Rainbow tilts her head. "Well yeah, why?"

"Something bad has happened Rainbow, hold on." Blitz says grabbing her and teleporting her into the library, scaring Twilight.

Twilight looks to them slightly shocked. "Rainbow, Blitz, what are you doing here?"

"No time to explain, now be back in a second." Blitz says teleporting away. Seconds later he returns with Pinky. Then with Rarity and Sweetie Belle and finally after all the other CMC, Big Mac, Granny who was still asleep, and the Mane six were gathered he stops, taking a few breaths and sits down.

Twilight goes to him. "Running that many teleports is tough, but why?"

"It's because something happened tonight." Fluttershy says before telling them what happened.

Rarity gasp and hugs Sweetie Belle too tight. "I thought she was a myth, a filly's game."

"Oh please, there is no way she is…" Twilight stopped as Blitz was in front of her.

"Twilight, look into my eyes. Do you think I would joke about this?" Blitz says. Twilight looks as he held a stern gaze and shakes her head as her face reflected she was believing them.

"So what do we do?" Twilight asks.

"Here." Blitz says handing her a book. "This contains rules real blood thirsty vampires must follow. Read it now. I and an old acquaintance have business." Blitz says.

Twilight opens the book and sees the first section on protection. "Spike, get some garlic, a lot of them!" She calls out.

"Cousin, don't go out there." Applebloom begs.

"Sorry Applebloom, I have to do this. She followed me here." Blitz says.

"Blitz?" Applejack calls waverly.

"I had fun being a part of the family Jackie. Remember that if I don't come back, don't leave no matter what happens to me, even if I am about to die." Blitz says walking to the door.

Applejack shakes her head. "That isn't what I was going to say."

"Nothing needs to be said Applejack." Blitz says.

Applejack sighs before looking at him. "Who's afraid of going to fight this thing now?" She asks with a knowing smile.

"I am." Blitz says closing the door behind him as he opens the suitcase with his magic and slips into the armor, revealing he was Southern Cross to all of them who were watching.

"Twilight can't we get some help from the other princesses?" Sweetie Belle asks making Twilight quickly grab a letter and start writing.

Blitz walks into the center of town in his blood red armor with many silver cross on it. He then uses his magic to forcibly ring the bell. "Mary, oh Mary…" Blitz starts singing an old song mockingly.

Bloody Mary was about to sink her teeth into a quivering mare when she heard the bell. She turns to the mare. "Lucky." She said before disappearing and dropping the mare to the ground.

"And your head is on display on the table for everyone to laugh at. Oh, fear the queen of blood, fear the queen vampires, fear old hag, Bloody Mary." Blitz finishes.

"That's a terrible singing voice." Mary said appearing behind him.

"I'm not running this time, bitch." Blitz turns to her, his visor reflecting nothing, but the red clothing.

Mary grins. "Perfect, so you accepted your fate?"

"You could have killed me anytime you wanted bitch, we both know it, so don't patronize me." Blitz says with venom.

Mary smiles. "I just loved playing with you. Now I'm going to have fun killing you."

"I will kill you first." Blitz says, his silver claws extending.

Mary hisses as she leans down before she started to fall apart into bats and fly around him, leaving the clothes behind, taunting him to strike. "Let's play."

"I would say ladies first, but who wants an old hag to go first?" Blitz taunts and the bats just kept flying around. "What's wrong you old hag, haven't learnt any new tricks, still doing this like the last eight years?" Blitz asks.

A bat stopped and faced him. "Try something that like this." She said as some bats came together and formed a foreleg before trying to hit him.

"Where are you?" Blitz asks looking for one thing in particular, dodging the hoof before cutting it with his silver claws sending blood onto the ground.

Mary just smiles on her own. "Everywhere. How can you hope to kill me?" She asks while more limbs started to form.

"There!" Blitz says jumping and slicing at a red bat, barely missing before it transformed back into Mary.

Mary hisses before the bats cover her up and Blitz carefully approached the swarm before they flew away and revealed Twilight. "Blitz, what's going on?"

Blitz freezes. 'No you fool, that isn't Twilight!' He yells to himself, but his body refused to obey.

Twilight kept looking at him in confusion before she lunges at him and send him to the ground. "Too easy." She said with a grin and trying rip the armor apart.

Blitz, snapping out of it, brings his forehooves up and slam both sides of her head, disorienting Mary and causing her to drop her illusion and barely avoids another swipe.

Mary hisses at him before the swarm again comes over and covers the entire area. Blitz tries to swipe at the bats and lessen the swarm before his claws sunk into something and a scream erupted that sounded familiar. "Blitz? Why?" Applejack asks as the swarm leaves again.

"Quit playing with me Mary!" Blitz yells, slamming 'Applejack' into the ground causing her to separate into swarms of bats.

Mary laughs as she flew around him. "Now that was fun, who should I do next?"

"Let's see how your pet like this." Blitz says taking up the grenades and throws them. When they hit the ground opposite sides from him, they released a blinding light causing the bats to screech in pain.

Mary screams. "Daylight at night! You fool." She yelled as she formed in the swarm and tried to cover herself up from the light.

"No Mary, it's the advancement of time and technology. What is wrong, don't like flash bangs?" Blitz asks.

Mary hisses before launching herself at him as the swarms around him starts to go to him too as Mary forms claws on her changing hooves.

Blitz then vanishes to her shock and she skids to a stop. "What's wrong Mary, you thought I was the same after five years?" Blitz's voice echoes from seemingly everywhere.

Mary looks around as she growls as her bat swarms moves around her in a circle. "Where are you?"

"Oh, what's wrong, no fun when something does this to you?" Blitz asks.

Mary hisses. "Come out and I'll show you fun." She taunts while scraping her claws, making sparks.

"Oh Mary, you, like so many others, always make the tactical mistake of not looking up." Blitz says causing her to go wide eyed and looks up just in time to see and barely avoid a sword. "Dracula, stay back!" Mary yells instinctively out of fear rushing away.

"What was that Mary, something you actually fear?" Blitz asks.

Mary hissed quietly as she looks at the silver made sword. "I loath you Blitzkrieg." She said before charging while her swarms tries to distract him.

"Feelings the same hag!" Blitz yells unleashing a torrent of flame from his flamethrowers into the bats making them sheik in agony.

"My babies!" Mary cries.

Blitz laughs as he sends a grenade into the swarm coming at him before they take the grenade and then explodes into flames. "Fresh bat barbecue. Just need the sauce."

"I'll kill you!" Mary yells as she starts to transforms into an eight foot humanoid bat monster.

"Finally showing your true colors, huh, hag?" Blitz asks looking up to her.

Mary hisses before bats starts to come from all over and then she charges with them.

Blitz charges back, his claws extended as aims for one thing. The two swipe at each other and Blitz's chest armor shatters as three bad gashes were leaking blood as he skids across the ground. Blitz groans and looks up to see Mary slowly turn to him as he sees his claws still in her, but skewered where her heart is. "Game over."

Mary just starts laughing as she rips out the claw and reverts back to her pony form. "You really think it's over? Even if I die, I will just keep coming back." She says.

"Yeah, because you made a deal with the devil." Blitz says as his blood kept leaking out of him. "But Mary, all of our five previous encounters, I noticed something." Blitz says.

Mary raises an eyebrow. "And what's that?"

"You always made sure your blood ruby necklace was never destroyed in any of those fights and even let yourself be skewered to keep that from happening." Blitz says. Mary looks concerned and looks down and sees the necklace in pieces and Blitz holding a few shards. "Like I said, this game over."

"Next time you die. You die for good. I'm just sorry I couldn't do that." Blitz says chuckling as he saw her enraged as he started to feel cold.

Mary screams at him. "If I'm going down, you're coming with me!" She yells charging at him before she felt she hit a wall and looks around to see herself trapped in a slightly clear box.

"I can't let you do that." Luna said flying down with a few Nightguards.

"Let me out!" She yells banging on the box.

"You know Mary, it's quite beautiful." Blitz says.

"What?!" Mary yells.

"The sun rise." Blitz says.

Hearing that Mary could only watch in horror as the sun started to rise. "Damn you Cross. Damn you!" Mary raged against the barrier as power kept leaving her ever since her necklace was shatter.

Blitz smiles. "Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil, for you are with me; your rod and your staff, they comfort me." Blitz says reciting a passage, now just ignoring her as the light starts to touch Mary.

Mary tries to cover herself up with her hooves, they started to burn and burst into flames as the sun started to hit her. "I will get you Cross, I will!"

Blitz could only hear a muffled voice as things became dark and lost focus as his blood kept pooling beneath him. He was then rolled over onto his back as the guards started to work on him while trying to keep their shock to his injuries. He can then see some familiar blurred figures push the guards away and look at him. 'Hey girls, I'm sorry for not keeping our promise.' Blitz thought before he completely lost consciousness.

Luna and the rest of ponies in the square watches as Mary burns alive and turns to bone before only her skeleton remained and falls apart before they slowly turn to dust. Luna sighs as she brings over an urn marked with many sigils and puts the ash into the urn. "Get this to my sister and tell her to lock it in our vault." She told one of the guards who nods and flies off with it. 'We owe you again Cross, but I don't know if we can repay you.' Luna thinks, looking at the dying stallion.

* * *

><p>Blitz groans as he kept his eyes closed. "Someone turn off the beeping, I can't sleep." He said, still sleepy and hearing an annoying beeping.<p>

"Idiot, that beeping is keeping you alive or rather reading you as alive. This must be the fifth time you're in here for this serious of injury." A familiar voice said.

Blitz opens his eyes and looks around to see himself in the Darkstar's med bay. "What?"

Minerva scoffs as she comes into view. "When I saw the vitals dropping, I said, screw it. So I flew over and told the guards to place you in here while I work on you."

"I doubt they allowed that." Blitz says.

"No, they didn't, so I teleported you here." Minerva says.

Blitz groans as he gets up and feels around his chest to see it completely bandaged up. "How long was I out?" He asks sitting up.

"It has been 157 galactic hours, but four planet rotations." Minerva says.

Blitz goes wide eyed. "Four days?! Where the heck did you park the ship in all that time?"

Minerva smirks. "Canterlot airspace, near the castle where it's restricted for regular civilians ponies to fly."

"Great, just great, now we have tipped the hoof and they know Mandalorians aren't from the planet. At least tell me we are stealth." Blitz says.

Minerva nods. "The paparazzi were getting annoyed. Had to concentrate when I was fixing you up. The princesses did place guards around the airspace now."

"We are an international incident waiting to happen. By the way how is Dust coming along?" Blitz asks getting up.

Minerva nods her head to Dust laying on an empty bed where even Twilight and Applejack was sleeping on a bench. "Kept being worried about her mentor. As for the other two, they kept knocking on my door so I let them in as long as they didn't impede your healing."

"Minerva, you know the rules, we are not supposed to reveal any of this. Why do you think we have been keeping stealth this entire ti…wait, you camouflaged it to be a blimp didn't you?" Blitz asks with a knowing smirk.

"You know me." She says.

Blitz sighs. "At least they know to keep much of this secret, right?"

"The dark one is suspicious to say the least." Minerva says.

"Then she might be our best ally here." Blitz says.

Minerva nods. "I left a letter for her to let us meet her at night. I hope to get a replay soon."

"I wonder what the fallout will be. Bloody Mary was revealed to be real and died for good this time." Blitz says.

Minerva shrugs. "Probably help put many at ease now."

"Minerva, prepare the communication room, I need to speak with Mandalore himself." Blitz says.

Minerva nods. "I'll see if he's up." She said walking away.

Blitz nods and walks through the ship and to the communications room and waits as a connection was trying to be established. He then sees an icon appear and spin around before the screen changes to static before it starts to clear up. "…hear me?" A voice came through.

"Mandalore." Blitz greeted and bows.

A face finally came on. "Ah, Cross, nice to see you again. How has it been?"

"Bloody Mary appeared again." Blitz says.

The human appears surprised. "Really now, were you able to get away?"

"No, this time I'm sure she isn't coming back. I managed to smash her anchor to this world." Blitz says.

The human claps his hands together as he laughs a little. "I told you, I knew you would find a way to kill her."

"I almost lost my life this time though. But at least now, our brothers and sisters can finally rest in peace." Blitz says.

The human nods. "I will let the rest of the clan know. We'll throw a part in your favor. You should have one too."

"Can't yet, still on the job. I got two more bounties to hunt here. Also could you get the clans to look into the bombing more? I interrogated one before I sent him away. It sounds like none of them were in charge and were paid for it. If we discover who was behind it and present proof, the galaxy will be forced to put out a big bounty for the one or the ones who did this." Blitz says.

The human nods. "Of course. I'll send some teams out after our celebration. If we can find anything I'll send it to you."

"Also, I've got the royalty to start building a base for us. Sending coordinates now." Blitz says.

The humans looks to something. "Got it, I will send some men when things settles down." Mandalore says.

Blitz sighs. "Alright, I think that's it. Oh wait, one last thing, Warlord Krank was here and had a Ranchor with a control unit in its brain. I saw and destroyed the ship that crashed landed on the planet and this was a fully grown Ranchor." Blitz says.

Mandalore sighs. "This is troubling. You cleared the planet right?"

"I killed it and the Ranchor, but my probes never detected the Ranchor. Something is going on." Blitz says.

Mandalore nods. "We'll send our probes to the nearest pick up spot. These will be sensing on a different system altogether. Try to see if you can pick anything up those."

"As you command Mandalore." Blitz says bringing his hoof to his bandaged chest as a salute.

Mandalore frowns seeing his chest. "Get that fixed and good luck." He said before signing off.

"As you wish father." Blitz says turning off the communications. Blitz sighs before walking out the door and to the training area where he heard gun shots.

He walks over and sees Dust trying to hit a target, but only gets half her shots on it. "Calm down, read the battlefield see what plan you can do. Firing wildly is a last resort." Blitz says, steading her hooves, holding the blaster with his.

"Cross, you're awake." Dust says turning around to see his face for the first time.

Blitz tries to smiles. "Yeah, that's what happens when I get swiped across the chest."

"Huh, so you're a unicorn. I always thought you were an earth pony with all your physical strength." Dust says a little surprised.

Blitz shakes his head and backs off a little. "Yeah, there was always a confusion with me."

Dust turns around and sees his bandaged chest. "You're going to okay, right?"

"Getting hurt comes with the territory." Blitz says and gives her a smile.

Dust smiles. "The two mares are waiting in the living room for you. Wouldn't stop crying. Want to surprise them?"

"They were in the medical wing sleeping when I awoke. " Blitz says.

Dust sighs and turns back to the firing range. "Well it's time to go see them, help put them at ease."

"Ok, so Minerva has told you not to talk about anything about Darkstar One, right?" Blitz asks.

Dust nods. "Yeah, I don't have anypony to talk to so it's good."

"Ok, you alright?" Blitz asks.

Dust nods. "Yeah, I'm fine." She said trying to smile.

Blitz doesn't buy it and gives her a hug. "I'm here for you." Blitz says.

Dust sighs. "Thank you." She then let's go. "Now go see your mares."

"Hey, you're my mare as well." Blitz teases.

Dust hits him playfully. "Get out of here."

"See you later." Blitz says walking out.

Walking over to the dining room he grabs a cup of coffee as Twilight and Applejack walk in. "Blitz!" They both said before rushing over to him.

"Jackie, Twi, you two have a good nap?" Blitz asks.

Applejack and Twilight both hug him. "You're okay, right?" Twilight asks as she looks up to him.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just a little sore is all." Blitz says.

Applejack smiles. "Good." She said before she grabs him by the ear. "Because I'm going to do far worse for going out there like that and letting it happen!" She yelled pulling his ear.

"Fair enough." Blitz says.

Twilight frowns at her. "Go easy on him, he just had his chest sliced open."

"By Bloody Mary." Blitz adds.

Applejack looks at him. "You aren't afraid of the name." She observed.

"Oh she isn't coming back this time." Blitz says.

Applejack keeps looking at him. "And are you afraid of us now?"

"Why, were you bitten?" Blitz asks now examining Applejack's neck and was thankful he found no fang marks.

Applejack pushes him away a little. "No, I mean our relationships with you."

"Oh…um…" Blitz starts.

"Hey Applejack, did you know about Blitz's shyness when it comes to talking to mares about his feelings?" Twilight asks.

Applejack looks to her before smirking. "His parents tried to set him with a filly when he was young. He became a stuttering mess at that point when the filly said one thing."

"Oh, what?" Twilight asks.

"I don't recall this." Blitz says.

Applejack smiles as she turns to him. "You went unconscious after a minute of stuttering."

"What did she say?" Twilight asks.

Applejack giggles. "Do I look pretty in this dress? She was wearing a new dress and wanted to know. Unfortunately, Blitz was the first one to be asked."

"I think she was a unicorn. What was her name again?" Blitz asks.

Applejack smiles. "I think it was…" Applejack had the biggest smile as she goes over to Twilight. "It was Rarity." She whispered

Twilight giggles. "Really? Rarity asked him?" Twilight whispers.

"Yes, let's go see if she remembers later." Applejack whispers back.

Twilight grins as she looks to Blitz. "This might be fun."

"I have a bad feeling with what you two are planning. Please tell me you haven't spread that I am Southern Cross." Blitz says.

They both look to each other before looking back at him. "You do realize that when Mary busted your armor, everything fell apart after you fell."

"Not the helmet, I know that for sure." Blitz says.

Twilight sighs. "The guards pulled it off after trying to tend to your wounds."

"But did anypony see besides the guards?" Blitz asks.

Applejack shrugs. "We don't know. Because we were trying to keep ourselves under control."

"How did the CMC take it?" Blitz asks.

They look down. "Not good. They think you're already dead." Twilight said.

"Bring them up here." Blitz says.

They look to him. "You sure about that?" Applejack asks.

"Yes, I am. They won't be able to cause too much damage to Darkstar One." Blitz says.

They both look to each other before looking back at him. "Okay, we'll try to get them here." Twilight said.

"Minerva, lower us so they can enter without having to fly." Blitz says.

"Of course." Minerva said as she lowers the ship.

They both look to the many windows and sees the street coming into view. "Canterlot, ground floor." Blitz announces playfully.

"This thing is amazing." Twilight says.

"I know." Blitz says as Terran walks up to him.

Twilight then hugs him. "You're amazing."

"Not that amazing. Now go on, it's time the three got a nice surprise." Blitz says.

Twilight smiles and lets go before giving him a small kiss and then turns to leave. "Come on Applejack."

"Alright Twi. We will be talking about this later." Applejack says before leaving.

"You doing good boy?" Blitz asks scratching Terran's head.

Terran just barks and stamps his hind leg.

"That's what I like to hear." Blitz says.

Minerva comes around the bend of a hallway. "You ready?"

"Give me a little time with the little ones then I'll slip into some armor and go see the royals." Blitz says.

Minerva nods. "Sure, you have fun." She said before walking off.

"Ok and please don't assume Miva, unless at the base, gives the illusion of a bigger staff." Blitz says.

Minerva waves at him. "You got it cutie."

Blitz sat on a chair as he waited for a bit with Terran unto he heard the someponies come in. "Cool!" He heard. Blitz smiles as he waited for them to enter the living room area.

Soon the CMC came into the room and sees Blitz sitting there with Terran sitting right by him.

"Hey girls, miss me?" He asks smiling.

Applebloom immediately races to him. "Cuz!" She yells before jumping into his lap.

"Hey Applebloom, I'm glad to see you're ok." Blitz says.

Applebloom hugs him. "I'm happy to see you're okay too."

Blitz just smiles and pats her head as Terran looks up at her. Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle look at him as they see the bandage area.

"This is nothing girls, I'm ok now." Blitz says as Scootaloo just stares at him with a smile. Blitz just smiles back. "Yes, I am Southern Cross, the pony who you have been following." Blitz says.

Scootaloo smiles big before jumping into his lap. "Awesome, I got two awesome ponies to be with."

"But you can't tell anypony I am Southern Cross." Blitz says.

They bring their heads down. "Aww." Applebloom whines.

Scootaloo sighs. "Well, there goes our chance at beating Diamond Tiara."

"Why do you care what she says?" Blitz asks.

They look up at him. "You do realize we don't have cutie marks, right?" Sweetie Belle asks.

"I never really understood the whole cutie mark thing." Blitz says.

They show their blank flanks. "You don't have a cutie mark then you are not cool or grown up." Applebloom said.

"Bullies will always use what makes you different to make fun of you to make themselves feel better, just ignore them and they lose all interest. Now, who wants to see more of Darkstar one?" Blitz asks.

All the fillies' legs rise up.

"Ok, lets' go then. Terran, come on boy." Blitz says as the girls let him get up. Blitz them shows them around the ship to their amazement.

"Cuz, this whole thing is yours?" Applebloom asks as they look around.

"Yes and I personalized it as well." Blitz says.

"Cool." They said as they look at every nook and cranny.

"Don't take anything apart girls." Blitz calls.

"Okay." They called back.

"I'm leaving Terran with you, so you don't get lost." Blitz calls walking away.

"Okay." They called as Terran sits down and watches them.

Blitz smiled as he heads to the armory. "Have fun." Minerva called.

"They are cute kids." Blitz says putting on his blue aerial armor. "Ah, there you are B…oh my." Blitz hears a voice behind him. Turning around he sees Fluttershy. "Fluttershy, what can I do for you?" Blitz asks.

Fluttershy blushes slightly. "Well…I came by to see how you are doing and to schedule our next session as you are not over your fear of vampires." She says noticing his shiver from seeing her.

"Um…sure, how does tonight sound?" Blitz asks.

Fluttershy nods. "Okay, that's fine. Also I can help with anything else, remember that, so is there anything. Maybe that love triangle you're doing or is it a love square?" Blitz just stares at her. "Mind reader, remember." She said with a smile.

"D…did you just come on to me?" Blitz asks, glad his helmet was on.

Fluttershy shakes her head. "No, you have enough problems. But I can help if you are unsure or don't know what to do."

"Um…ok." Blitz says.

Fluttershy sighs. "Blitz, we'll always be here for you. You don't have to do things alone."

"I'm not alone Fluttershy. I'm a Mandalorian and we are never alone." Blitz says.

Fluttershy taps her hoof on the ground. "I meant here, among friends and family."

"I will think on what you have said." Blitz says.

Fluttershy nods. "Please see that you do."

Blitz finish putting on his armor before walking past her. "I have to see the royals." Blitz says.

Fluttershy smiles. "Have fun."

"Don't count on it." Blitz says.

Fluttershy rolls her eyes. "Oh yes, you never have fun."

"No, its just business." Blitz says before heading out the ship. "Okay, where to?" He asks himself. Blitz sees the guards and just walks passed them to the throne room.

"I'm up. How's the ashes? Holy shit! Is that Betty?!" He asks bluntly.

"Sir, you don't have an app…" The pony was silenced by a back hoof to the face and pushes him to the opposite side of the room. "Get out of my way." Blitz said as he kept walking up, ignoring the pony who has crashed into a table.

"Ah, Cross, we have been expecting you." Celestia says.

Blitz shrugs. "Yes, yes, the ashes?"

"Secured in our vault." Celestia says.

"I would rather destroy them." Blitz says.

Celestia raises an eyebrow. "And how would you destroy something that is already in a destroyed state?"

"Simple, extreme heat." Blitz says.

Celestia keeps looking at him. "You want to banish the ash to the sun?"

"Call it being cautious, as this isn't the first time she has died." Blitz says causing the court to whisper amongst themselves.

Celestia sighs and turns to Luna. "Get the ash." Who nods and leaves.

Blitz waits in silence until Celestia spoke again. "I was told the armor you wore fighting her was destroyed and they were unsure if you were going to live." Celestia says.

"A fair assessment." Blitz says.

Celestia looks him over. "How did you survive?"

"My team administered medical care on the Darkstar One." Blitz says.

Celestia raises an eyebrow. "Darkstar One?"

"The name of my ship outside." Blitz says.

Celestia and the others looks outside the window and sees only a blimp. "That thing…is your ship?" Celestia asks.

"Yes, it is my personal ship." Blitz says.

Celestia looks to the blimp again. "And I wonder how you kept getting past all the security and being noticed by us."

"Because like me, it disappears." Blitz says.

Celestia nods. "I see."

Luna then returns with the ash and gives it him. "It should be fine as long as you don't open it." She told him.

"Don't worry, it will never be opened again." Blitz says, taking the urn.

Luna sighs. "Alright then." She said before heading back to her seat.

"Thank you." Blitz says starting to leave.

"Oh, by the way, have you heard yet?" Luna asks.

Blitz turns to her. "Heard what?"

"The tale of your fight with Bloody Mary has spread already. By now, most of Equestria has heard of it." Luna says.

Blitz chuckles a little. "Oh that sounds lovely. But I still haven't completely finished her yet." He said showing the urn. "Well, gotta go." He said before leaving.

"Oh and I swore my guards to secrecy and made sure nopony saw what you look like under your helmet cutie." Luna calls.

Blitz freezes up as the Nightguards smirks. 'Just keep walking.' He thinks to himself before walking again as the court erupted into who is Cross.

Blitz walks back into Darkstar One to see the three fillies playing with Terran. He chuckles as Terran just plays around with them. "Okay you three, that's enough. I got a job to do before I can actually come home." He said taking off his helmet.

"Aww!" They whined.

Blitz watches as they pout. "How about I show you something, something that nopony here can experience that much?"

"Ok!" They all say in unison.

Blitz chuckles. "Minerva, lock up and take off. To the sun!" He said as he got out of his armor.

The ship started to shake as Blitz got out of his armor and walks to the cockpit with the three fillies following. "Minerva, tell Dust to join me in the cockpit." Blitz says.

Minerva smiles and steps out of her seat and shows the fillies that she was a pony robot. "Quiet." She said smirking at the fillies who were dumbstruck as she walks past. "Dust, get up to the cockpit. Blitz needs you." She said before going to another seat and working on something.

"Stealth systems engaged, let's take her into space." Blitz says as the fillies were glued to the window.

* * *

><p>The mane six were eating and talking about a few things in the kitchen when they suddenly heard. "Dust, get up to the cockpit. Blitz needs you."<p>

They turns to each other shocked, except for Twilight, Applejack and Fluttershy. "Dust, as in Lightning Dust?" Rainbow asked. "The same Lightning Dust who convinced me to make a tornado at the academy?"

"I'm coming." Dust calls as she runs past them and into the cockpit.

"I think that is her." Twilight says.

"Want to follow her to this cockpit?" Applejack asks.

Everypony immediately got up and followed to which they found Dust sitting in one of the seats while Minerva and Blitz stay in their own and the CMC were at the window. "What's going on?" Applejack asks.

"Power is holding steady, leaving the atmosphere." Blitz says concentrating on piloting too much to notice.

"All systems green, no problems detected." Minerva says.

Blitz nods. "And hit the thrusters." He said before a sudden force pushes everypony back a bit as the ship flies out of the cloud cover and straight into space before calming down. "Seals?"

"All locked down. No problems detected." Minerva says.

"Alright, leaving the stratosphere now." Blitz says as everything started to float. "Minerva, engage artificial gravity." Blitz instructs.

Minerva smiles as everypony tried to find something to hang on to before they fell down as a hissing sound came out. "Done. Destination set, going to the sun."

"Right, leaving planet's gravity. Ok girls, welcome to outerspa…" Blitz stops seeing the mane six. "What are all of you doing here?"

"I let them in so they could eat and talk." Minerva says.

Blitz frowns a little. "We're going to have a big talk about this." He then sighs and looks back to the mares. "Welcome to space." He said before leaning back in his seat again.

"Somepony pinch me. I have to be dreaming this." Rainbow says.

Pinkie holds up a clamp.

Blitz watches as everypony else joins the fillies. "Ow!"

"If you look to the left, you will see the moon." Blitz says.

Soon everypony looks over and sees Luna's moon. "She stayed on that, how horrible." Rarity said.

"Please find a seat and buckle in, after we pass it we will be picking up speed." Blitz says. "Dust let's see how much you have been paying attention in your lessons, man the radar station." Blitz says.

Dust gives a salute. "Ay, ay, sir." She said heading to the radar seat.

Rainbow looks a bit surprised. "How did you…?"

"Cross recruited me in my home town less than three weeks ago." Dust says.

Rainbow looks to her. "Why go with him?"

"I had nothing left and besides he saved me from being raped." Dust says. "Ok, this turns it on and this tells the distance." She started saying out loud.

Blitz smiles and messes with a few controls on his floating screen in front of him. He moves a few out of the way before changing a few numbers and then moves everything back. "Huh, now the distance is on the objects. I didn't press anything." Dust said.

"I did from here. It's an advanced control. Is everypony buckled in?" Blitz asks.

Everypony then sits down in the seats at the front as the ship moves past the moon.

"Minerva, check the restraints for all them." Blitz says.

Minerva smiles as she checks the restraints. "Please put your tray tables and seats in their upright lock positions. We are now taking off." She jokes.

"Minerva, secure your body, we just bought that custom model." Blitz says.

Minerva nods and sits down in a seat next to him before buckling up and then puts her head down as her lights went off. Then a holographic version of her appeared next to him on the other side. "Ready."

"Switching from cruise to drive." Blitz says before the mares felt a lot of force apply to them before it eased off. "There we go, now we are really going." He said as two circles appeared in front of him he places his hooves on it and starts to move it around. The ship then turns and faces the sun as the windows slowly tinted.

"Ok, approaching destination, projected course, and reducing speed." Blitz says.

The mares and fillies watch as he slowly approached the sun and then slowly turns to the side of it. "How long have you been doing this?" Twilight asks.

"Intergalactic or Equestrian time? Oh, by the way girls, welcome to my world." Blitz says.

Twilight looks to him. "Equestrian."

"Twelve years. I have been a part of a crew of a starship. Seven as the captain of Darkstar One. Now if you excuse me, I got one last thing to do with Bloody Mary. Minerva, take over and point the airlock to the sun." Blitz says getting out of his seat.

"Roger that." Minerva says as Blitz flew past the mares because of the low gravity.

The mares watches as he leaves before Twilight unbuckles her straps and flies out of her seat before trying to follow him.

"Rarity?" Rainbow asks.

Rarity looks to her. "Yes?"

"Am I looking at the sun?" Rainbow asks.

Rarity nods. "Yes and I'm shocked as well."

Blitz sighs as he places the urn in the airlock and closes it behind him. "Blitz?"

"Yes, Twilight?" Blitz asks sealing the airlock.

Twilight looks to the urn as he messes with the controls. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, the nightmare of eight years is finally over." Blitz says hitting the eject button.

They both watch as the urn flies toward the sun. "And what about us?"

"You're evaluating everything that you know?" Blitz asks.

Twilight looks to him. "It's just, all this." She said pointing to the ship and space outside. "What's that going to mean for you?"

"I'm a restless soul, I couldn't stop exploring even if I tried." Blitz says.

Twilight looks back at him. "So…you're going to leave?"

"Duty requires I do as well, but I'm starting to think of Equestria as home and that I asked for a base and not money." Blitz says.

Twilight floats a bit closer. "And us?"

"You want to come with, learn all about other species, planets, and everything the galaxy has to offer?" Blitz asks.

Twilight looks back to the cockpit door. "I…don't know. I don't want to leave my friends."

"They can come too if they want, after all, they now know. Besides, you think you can go back to living as if this didn't happen?" Blitz asks.

Twilight looks back at him as the urn finally reaches the sun and burns in the heat sphere. "No, not after this either." She said before kissing him.

Blitz stiffens at first, but starts to relax. After Twilight stops and leans back, Blitz smirk before saying. "You know, now that I think about it, you are closer to the sun than Celestia has ever been."

Twilight smiles and looks to the sun. "I guess I am." She said and then became silent for a bit. "I want to go with you as long as you're with me."

"Ok Twi." Blitz says letting her lean into him.

Twilight sighs and leans her head into his neck. "I love you Blitz."

"I love you too Twilight, but I wish I could just get my head on straight with these relationships." Blitz says.

Twilight sniffs his scent. "We'll work it. All of us. Just that when we leave, I want all of these problems we got on Equestria to be done before we go. No more worry, no more secrets."

"Ok, but you have got to know you will be with a Mandalorian and all that entails." Blitz says petting her mane.

Twilight nods. "Anything to be with you. I love you Blitz and I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Ok. Minerva, put us on course back to Equine 2. Make the trip back six hours, Equestrian time." Blitz says.

Twilight looks to him. "Six hours? It took less to get here."

"Yeah, gonna show you girls a few things before we get back." Blitz says.

Twilight nods. "Okay, but if we're two, who's one?"

"There is a planet closer to the sun than yours. You can see it now, but it is uninhabited." Blitz says.

Twilight raise an eyebrow as the planet passes by. "So that's what that thing was."

"Yes, it might be uninhabited, but it is rich with resources. The only reason it isn't be mined is because your system is not reached space faring era yet and you will need it when you reach that stage. So the ruling governments of the universe is protecting you." Blitz says.

Twilight sighs. "Let's get back. We have a lot to explain to princess Celestia and Luna. But before that…" She said before kissing him again.

After breaking the kiss, Blitz held her close. "Twi, you can't tell them. In fact, none of you can tell any other creature on Equestria." Blitz says.

Twilight looks to him. "Then won't the princesses question why we might be gone for so long?"

"Luna is suspicious and she might have an idea, but the other two are oblivious to it. It's better this way. This way, they can sleep without worrying if an alien species will invade the planet." Blitz says.

Twilight nods. "I guess that's a good reason. You think everypony else will come?"

"Oh, maybe imagine Rarity's reaction to learning about other species out there." Blitz says.

Twilight giggles. "She probably want learn every single fashion there is."

"Exactly. So what do you think of low gravity?" Blitz asks.

Twilight smirks before making him let go and then turning upside down as she keeps smirking. "What do you think?"

"I think you have just started to get a grip on it." He said as he pushes her and she starts spinning uncontrollably.

Twilight brings up her magic and forces him to get close. Unfortunately, she caught him as she was upside down and they got stuck. Blitz blushes as he held on her flank while Twilight blushes as she held onto his flank. They quickly separated and pushed each other apart. "Sorry!" She yelled before hitting the wall and making her back hurt slightly.

Blitz, being used to this, lands on his hind hooves and pushes forwards lightly, getting next to her. "There is barely any gravity on this setting and the littlest force can send you across the room uncontrollably." Blitz says grabbing her and stopping her.

Twilight quickly grabs onto him as they continue to float. "Blitz?"

"Yeah?" Blitz asks.

Twilight hugs him tighter. "Do you love Applejack?"

"I would be lying if I said no." Blitz says.

Twilight looks to him. "Do you want to be with her?"

"That is part of the emotions I wanted to sort out for myself, but I think I do." Blitz says.

Twilight sighs. "Let's talk to her alone, together."

"She wants me to talk to Fluttershy about this and I'm still afraid of vampires so she wants me to do more sessions with her to get over the fear." Blitz says.

Twilight nods. "You want to talk to her alone or with us?"

"Not sure, but I'll want to talk to Fluttershy about my fear alone." Blitz says.

Twilight sighs. "Okay, we'll leave you alone for your fear. But with us, talk about it when you have it with us."

"If you want to then please convince her. She is almost as stubborn as I am." Blitz says.

Twilight smiles. "Yeah, she's so stubborn that she wanted to take on the whole farm on her own."

"If she was a unicorn and had some good magic powers and that might have been possible." Blitz says.

Twilight giggles. "Yeah, that's what I did once she allowed it."

"Physically one can do so much. That is why half of my success is a result of either my planning or my ability to adapt to most situations. The other is my physical conditioning." Blitz says.

Twilight laughs as she looks him over. "Yeah, I can see that." She said looking down.

"And you saw my ability to plan and my calculations with that Ranchor." Blitz says.

Twilight nods. "I know that, I kept seeing it whenever an explosion happened. But, it was always you who helped us all and changed what we originally thought about ourselves. Besides, you kinda gave me a love life." She said kissing his cheek.

"You could kinda say the same with me." Blitz says.

Twilight kisses him until she pulls back a little. "Just shut up and kiss me." She said before kissing him again. This time, instead of freezing up, Blitz actually kisses her back a little to her surprise. After a while she finally pulls away. "You didn't hesitate."

"I have a good teacher." Blitz says.

Twilight nuzzles his nose a little. "And there's still more to come."

"We will see how I do. It is time for us to go see the rest of the girls." Blitz says.

Twilight smiles and moves aside. "Lead the way."

"Just hang on." Blitz says pushing off a bit. "You know, I used to envy all creatures with wings." Blitz says.

Twilight looks back to her own. "Envy me?"

"When I was a foal. I always looked up at the sky and wanted to soar through them." Blitz says.

Twilight hugs him as they float through the hallway. "Well you beat them in that. You've gotten farther than ever."

"Yeah and this is beyond what any pegasus could do. No resistance at all." Blitz says beginning to spin, slowing down. "This is how I was trained in my acrobatics. If you can do the maneuvers in this you will learn how to never over shoot. After that, you master training enough in gravity, you learn how to not put too little power. If Rainbow trained in this, you should notice a drastic change in her flying." Blitz says.

Twilight looks ahead and sees the door. "Think they would like this life?"

"Maybe not the mandalorian life, but life in space maybe." Blitz says.

Twilight nods. "Yeah, maybe she would like to just travel and race almost everypony in space."

"She would love the Darkstar One. This baby was built originally for speed." Blitz says stopping them.

Twilight hits him lightly. "Show off."

"No, just experienced. You should have seen me for the first three months, I could barely leave a room." Blitz says.

Twilight giggles as he opens the door. "I would love a picture of that." She said before seeing the state of the room and sees everypony flying around, cheering all the while. "Is this too many ponies though?"

"We may need to convert a few storage rooms." Blitz says pushing in and grabbing Applebloom.

Twilight smiles as she turns to him. "Want to tell them or shall I?"

"We will in the living room." Blitz says, Applebloom now attached herself to him.

Applebloom looks to him. "Tell us what?"

"In the living room, cuz. Anypony want help getting there?" Blitz asks.

Rainbow pointed to the fillies just flailing uselessly in the air. Twilight then realized something. "Spike knows and we forgot him!"

"Oh you mean our little stowaway in storage room three?" Minerva asks.

They look to the hologram pony. "Spike snuck on?" Twilight asks.

Minerva just smiles as another door opens and a drone comes in with Spike on Minerva's projection. Blitz whistles. "Terran, bring the one in storage room three to the living room." Blitz calls as he lets Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle grab onto him.

Terran growls as Minerva messes with a screen in front of her and turns the gravity on to a regular planet's gravity. Terran growls before running off and into a hallway. After a while they hear a scream, some things crashing and then cheering. "Catch of the day, Spike the dragon." Scootaloo announced as they came back in with Spike tied up.

"Told all of you, he was really smart." Blitz says. "Ok Minerva, turn on the holoprojector." Blitz says.

Minerva starts messing with her screen as everypony gathers around and Twilight glares at Spike.

"To start off, I got to say none of you can tell any other creatures about this." Blitz starts.

* * *

><p>"Whoa, this is a lot to take in." Rainbow Dash says.<p>

"I can't believe you were abducted by space pirates Blitzy." Applejack says.

Blitz nods. "Yeah, that's what happened and took a while before I even saw this place again. I came by once, but never had the courage to come down."

"Kind of hard to do after all this." Pinkie says.

Blitz sighs. "Yeah, when showed everything you can't back away from it."

"I can vouch for that." Dust says already learning most of what was told.

They look to her. "If you were given the chance, would you go back?"

"No." Dust says.

"It's not as if you can't live down there." Blitz says.

Dust nods. "Yeah, not anymore."

"After learning everything, it makes you reevaluate everything. Like for example, all of you have now been closer to the sun than Celestia ever has." Blitz says.

Rainbow grins. "Yeah, that was awesome."

"And we haven't even put Darkstar One under any strain. It's like Rainbow walking in slow motion." Blitz says.

Rainbow glares at him. "Hey! I take offense to that."

"It was a comparison. The Darkstar One was originally made for speed." Blitz says.

Rainbow then grins. "How fast?"

"This baby could go from the sun to the outermost planet in less than an hour Equestrian time. The average space ship does that in four." Blitz says.

Rainbow grins. "Cool. Is there anything faster?"

"You want to find out?" Blitz asks.

Rainbow nods. "Heck yeah!"

"Then you just might." Blitz says.

"I have to go with you, don't I?" Rainbow asks.

"Yeah, but I have decided to make my home here and speaking of which, we have arrived." Blitz says. They all look to the outside and see they are landing on the edge of the Everfree forest. "Just remember, you don't have to come if you don't want too and there will be many adventures as we will keep coming back here."

Rarity looks to everypony before looking back at him. "We'll think about it." She said before heading for the door.

"The offer is always open." Blitz says putting on his clothes over the bandages.

Everypony started to leave as they get use to the natural atmosphere and gravity again. After they left, only Twilight and Applejack remained. Lightning Dust went back to training to give them room.

Blitz sighs as he watches them. "Something wrong?"

"Applejack." Twilight says pushing her forward.

Applejack presses her lips before looking to Blitz. "Blitz, do you love her?"

"Yes, like I love you." Blitz says.

Applejack keeps watching him till she turns around and makes Twilight turn around with her and they started to whisper. Blitz watches as they keep whispering until they both turn back and moves over to him before they both kiss his cheeks.

"Um…well thanks, both of you." Blitz says hugging them both and kisses both on the cheek.

They smile and hug him back. "Don't forget me!" Minerva calls, landing on his back, now back in her body.

"Easy Minerva, still injured." Blitz says.

Minerva nuzzles him. "I know, I'm staying on the points that won't injure you. Now, where's my kiss?"

"Can't turn my head one eighty degrees." Blitz says.

Minerva giggles before giving a kiss on the side of his head. "There, feeling better?"

"Yeah." Blitz says as Twilight wraps her wings around them.

Applejack nuzzles them. "I can't believe this is happening."

"Oh that is right, I still have to go see Fluttershy for the session on vampires." Blitz says.

Twilight looks up at him. "You don't have any problems with us do you?"

"No, I think this will cover it." Blitz says smiling.

The mares then push him to the door. "Then get to Fluttershy, you still need your session." Applejack said.

"See you later tonight Jackie." Blitz says.

Applejack and the other mares wave at him until he leaves and closes the door behind him. "How big is that bed of his?" Applejack asks Minerva.

"Big enough for six ponies to fit comfortably, but he has yet to clean up." Minerva says

Twilight and Applejack smile to each other. "Spike! You got work!" They called before rushing off to his room with Minerva following.

Spike was distracted by the holoprojector as he was browsing different planet gem types. He was then grab from his tail with magic as Twilight pulled him away.

* * *

><p>Blitz sighs as he sat on the couch in Fluttershy's house. "So…where do you want to start?" Fluttershy asks.<p>

"I am unsure, where do you think is best?" Blitz asks noticing she went full Flutterbat.

Fluttershy smiles and moves over onto his couch. "How about the physical part first and then work on mental because it'll be easier."

"I…If you say so." Blitz says.

Fluttershy gets real close and pins him down. "Don't fight." She hisses, getting close.

"Y…yes ma'am." He says meekly.

Fluttershy hisses at him before going to his neck. "Looks good." She said before licking it.

"F…Fluttershy, please stop that feels weird. A strangely good kind of weird." Blitz says.

Fluttershy smirks and starts to suckle at his neck. "Beautiful." She said quietly.

"Um…Fluttershy, what are you up to?" Blitz asks.

Fluttershy stops licking his neck and gets up and pulls on him to get up. "Come on." She said pulling him out of the couch.

"F…Fluttershy, are you feeling ok?" Blitz asks.

Fluttershy nods and pulls him up the stairs. "Great." She said as they enter her room and she throws him on the bed before she jumps up and continues to do what she did downstairs.

"Um…Fluttershy, what is the condition of the moon out of curiosity?" Blitz asks.

Fluttershy stops what she's doing and looks at him. "It's just a normal moon. But you were able to keep control and be calm despite me being this close to you and your neck, like you fear."

"Just please tell me it's not red and…no wait, on second thought, don't…" Blitz stopped seeing Fluttershy looking out the window and going eerily quiet.

Blitz looks to the window and sees the moon light red and he looks to Fluttershy who was licking her lips. "I will let you decide, what do you want and it can't be you leaving."

"Um…Fluttershy, how many times have you seen a red moon since you became a vampire pony?" Blitz asks.

Fluttershy sighs as she starts to rub herself against him. "Ten actually."

"And you know you are in heat right now?" Blitz asks.

Fluttershy nods as lifts herself up slightly and shows the spot where she was on him wet. "Why do you think I'm letting you decide?"

"I…I…I…" Blitz says freezing up for the first time to Fluttershy. For the first time Fluttershy had a pony that could be just as shy as her. She just found it adorable.

Fluttershy places a hoof on his cheek. "Blitz?"

"Y…Y…Yes?" He asks.

Fluttershy leans down a bit. "Do you want this?"

"I…I…I…" Blitz could only say that.

Fluttershy sighs and leans onto his chest and just lays there. "You're lucky I went into this before. Otherwise you would be halfway into the bed by now."

Blitz, hearing this, freezes up.

Fluttershy nuzzles his chest. "Can you hold me?"

Blitz says nothing and just wraps his hooves around her.

Fluttershy smiles and nuzzles more into his chest. "You can do this Blitz. You faced Mary and handling more than one mare. You can do this."

"I…I…I…" Blitz started again as Fluttershy read confusion from him.

Fluttershy looks up slightly at him. "Blitz, are you still afraid of her?"

"I…I…I never stopped." Blitz says.

Fluttershy gets close to his face before kissing his nose. "She's gone. You sent her away. The only thing that's meaningful to your life now is your mares. You need to help them and they would help you."

"I…I, wait Fluttershy. Do you have any feelings you're not telling?" Blitz asks.

Fluttershy wraps her hooves around his neck. "I'm trying not to. It would get in the way of this."

"Fluttershy, I can see it in your eyes and your body language. Sorry, I acquired this ability from several years of being a mandalorian." Blitz says.

Fluttershy nuzzles him. "Can I be with you? You can treat me as a friend, a lover or even a slave and I would follow everything you want."

"If you want that, you must talk Twilight and Applejack." Blitz says stroking her mane.

Fluttershy sniffs his scent. "But if you had the choice, what type of me would you want?"

"There is no type, you are you no matter if you look bat like or pegasus." Blitz then starts chuckling. "Oh boy, if you had told me that I would be in a romantic relationship with a vampire pony I would have most likely die of laughter." Blitz says.

Fluttershy giggles a bit. "I meant, friend, lover or slave. Which do you want if you had the choice?"

"I hate slavery Fluttershy." Blitz says.

Fluttershy sighs and moves over to her nightstand and opens the drawer to a few toys before pulling out a dog collar and closing the drawer. "Do you want to try consensually?" She asks, showing the collar.

"Oh, you like roleplaying." Blitz says getting the signs.

Fluttershy nods. "And I like being abused and treated as a slave. I don't know why, but I do. I'm the therapist of the town and even Canterlot and even psychologist themselves come to me for help and advice, but I can't figure out my own problems."

"Oh, you are a very naughty mare." Blitz says.

Fluttershy smiles. "So…if they agree, want to?" She asks showing the collar again.

"We can try I…well, never have…." Blitz start.

Fluttershy sighs. "You had never been in something like this before, have you?" Blitz nods. "Oh, don't worry, I will teach you." Fluttershy says smirking enough to show her fangs. "We can try a bit if you want?" She asks giving him the collar.

Blitz full face blush as he held the collar as it amused Fluttershy so much.

Fluttershy giggles. "Just try it. If you hate it, then remove it." She said pulling her mane back and showing her neck. "The vampire's vulnerable point."

"If you really wan…oh, that is not a good idea. I told Jackie I would be back soon and if I take too long she will come looking and that would hurt your chances badly." Blitz says in realization.

Fluttershy sighs and takes the collar back. "Okay, you best go to her now." She said moving off of him.

"We will try for this next time." Blitz says, his blush still massive and it didn't help when Fluttershy smacks his flank.

Blitz yelps and Fluttershy laughs. "Fluttershy." He whines to her.

Fluttershy only licks her lips. "Sexy stallion, you better get going."

"Y…yes ma'am." Blitz ran off leaving Fluttershy laughing a lot.

Blitz quickly closes the door behind him as quickly as he could. "Jackie? Please tell me Fluttershy didn't bite anypony on the red moon?"

"Um…no, I don't think so." Applejack asks.

Blitz sighs in relief. "Good, now then…where are you guys?" He asks looking around.

"Now I see why you like this thing, it's a lot of fun." Applejack says appearing with a gauntlet on her hoof.

Blitz glares at the weapon. "Put that down and place it back in the shelf. What are you doing in my room anyway?"

"Cleaning mostly." Twilight says coming out of the bathroom.

Blitz looks around the room and finds it mostly clean. "You girls were cleaning my room?"

"Yeah, mostly throwing clothes into the laundry and please let me keep using the shower." Twilight begged.

Blitz sighs. "Alright, just remember that it makes you a puff ball."

"Oh she knows, Minerva already got a picture of it." Applejack says.

Blitz glares at Minerva. "Don't make me get into your A.I. core and delete it."

"Can't, already framed the picture." She says.

Blitz grabs the weapon Applejack had and pulls it off. "Don't make me use this."

"Applejack, shouldn't you take him to your house?" She asks before Applejack's eyes widen and drags him away as the gauntlet fell onto the floor.

Twilight smiles as she watches them leave. "So…got any other photos?"

"You know how you wanted a picture of Blitz when he first trying to learn how to move in low gravity?" Minerva asks.

Twilight nods. "Oh yeah. Considering our experience with it."

"I managed to find some footage of it from the old mandalorian archives." Minerva says.

* * *

><p>Blitz sighs as he walks back with Applejack. "Hey Jackie?"<p>

"Yes Blitzy?" Applejack asks.

Blitz stops. "Fluttershy asked something."

"She finally admitted her feelings?" Applejack asks.

"Yep." Blitz says.

"Came onto you because of the red moon." Applejack asks.

"Yep." Blitz says.

"Discovered that side of her?" Applejack asks.

"Yep." Blitz says.

"Did you do it with her?" Applejack asks.

"Nope." Blitz says.

Applejack looks back at him. "What?"

"I…um…a virgin." Blitz says.

Applejack keeps looking at him. "So what did Fluttershy ask?"

"Um…to…um…" Blitz tries to say.

Applejack sighs. "She can join." Applejack says.

Blitz looks to her before sighing. "She has a slave fetish." He said quickly.

"I know." Applejack says, the farm coming into view.

Blitz watches her. "You knew?"

"Yep, the rest of us mares knew about it." Applejack says.

Blitz looks a bit surprised. "So…you won't mind if I did take her as that?"

"Well, better than she going berserk and grabbing a random pony." She says opening the door.

Blitz sighs. "Alright, I'll talk to her about it."

"Ok and come on, it has been a long day. I need rest and you're joining me." Applejack says.

Blitz looks to her. "You mean…?"

"I need my favorite pillow." She said dragging him up the steps.

Blitz looks a bit nervous. "O…okay."

When Applejack got to her room, she tossed him onto the bed before closing the door and climbing onto it. "Feel better after we learnt the secret?" Applejack asks.

Blitz sighs as he wraps his hooves around her. "Yeah, now I feel like there is nothing to hide and eating me alive anymore."

"Good love." Applejack says kissing him.

Blitz breaths in sharply before calming down and kisses her back. After a while, they separated and Applejack sighs and rests her head on his chest. "About Fluttershy, you can have her. We saw only stallions can help her."

"Um…well, she likes both right?" He whispers.

Applejack smiles. "Yes, but when she enters her heat on the red moon, it's only stallions."

"So, good night Jackie." Blitz says.

"You know, it is a little weird. I'm with my cuz." Applejack says.

Blitz sighs and closes his eyes as Applejack follows him. "Don't think about that. Just enjoy." Applejack just tightens her grip around him and falls asleep with him.

* * *

><p>Blitz looks to Fluttershy in her bat form as held the collar in his hooves. "Okay, after this, you will need to do what I say and when I say it, right?" He asks.<p>

"Yes and I'm so looking forward to it." Fluttershy says.

"You are going have to guide me through almost everything of this process as this is my first time." Blitz says his blush coming back.

Fluttershy moves her mane and shows her neck. "After you place it on, you have started treating me almost like an animal. Like I'm just here to please you and nothing else."

"O…ok." Blitz says using his magic to move the collar around her neck.

Fluttershy smiles as she feels the collar before looking to him and shows a leash in her hoof. "Hook it on and take me out."

Blitz hesitantly takes the leash before slowly hooking it on her. Fluttershy lightly smiles as he now tugs the leash to make sure it's tight. "O…kay. Come on." He pulls at the leash, but she didn't budge.

Fluttershy sighs. "You have to do it forcefully."

"F…Fluttershy you don't want that, I can literally snap necks when I try." Blitz says concerned for her.

Fluttershy shakes her head. "Just enough to get the point across. A hard enough tug to either get me down or pulled along a little. Not dragging me all the way."

"Ok, let me know if it's too much, ok?" Blitz asks.

Fluttershy nods. "The safe word for all of this is teddy bears. With an s at the end."

"Ok." Blitz says pulling again the force this time was a little unexpected for Fluttershy as it forces her to walk into Blitz. "Let's go." He said trying to hold his rough voice at her.

Fluttershy whimpers as he starts to walk along with her following slightly behind.

They take a stroll through the Everfree forest so nopony would see them. As they walked, Blitz kept looking back to Fluttershy as the moonlight allowed him to see her. "Beautiful." She heard him say.

"Thanks handsome." Fluttershy says in response, getting closer to him. "You would still have to show me around like this one day."

"Ah no, if this was out in public, I don't think I could do it." Blitz says.

Even through the darkness, Fluttershy could see his full face blush and she smiled before rubbing up against him and wrapping a wing around his torso. "You could probably do it one day, maybe not now, but one day." She said nuzzling against his chest.

"I…I don't think so. It would send too many wrong messages to colts and fillies and well…" Blitz starts trailing off.

Fluttershy nods. "I know, maybe somewhere where there isn't many ponies and definitely with the foals around. Maybe around Canterlot at night. There are only guards and a few Canterlot ponies moving about."

"B…but, I ah…um Fluttershy, do you think a foal of your's would inherit this?" Blitz asks trying to change the subject.

Fluttershy looks herself over. "Maybe, why, are you going to hate them?"

"N…no, just wondering. I…I don't want them picked on." Blitz says.

Fluttershy giggles. "If they do, they would have to deal with an angry vampire mother."

"Or a father who likes to use fire and explosives." Blitz says.

Fluttershy smiles. "Thank you for putting up with me."

"I should be saying that to you." Blitz says letting go of the leash and wrapping a hoof around her.

Fluttershy leans into him. "Then you're welcome."

"Come on, let's get back and sorry about that wall again. Is the repair job holding?" Blitz asks.

Fluttershy nods. "Yeah, it's holding up to the weather."

"I hope I did a good enough job with it." Blitz says.

"You know, you are so different from when you don your armor." Fluttershy says.

"You think?" Blitz asks embarrassed.

Fluttershy smiles. "Yeah, it's quite cute. You show your softer side, though it shines through your armor sometimes." Fluttershy says getting on his back and riding him and kissing the back of his neck.

Blitz blushes and picks up the leash before heading back. "T…thanks."

"I'm glad to be able to share you, my stallion." She says wrapping her wings around his chest.

Blitz really blushes at this point. "Yeah, hard to believe I can do that."

"Oh, trust me, you will just love it later." Fluttershy whispers into his ear.

Blitz laughs nervously. "M…M…Maybe."

"Oh, we will make sure of it." Fluttershy says lightly nibbling his ear.

Blitz tries to hold himself together as he continues to walk. "F…F…Fluttershy, don't do that."

"This is just a taste." Fluttershy says nuzzling him.

Blitz stayed blushing. "Let's head back. Did you like this night?"

"Yes. I did." Fluttershy says.

Blitz smiles as they reach her house. "Good." He said placing her down at the door. "I'll see you later."

Fluttershy smiles. "I'm coming along, just so you know. And…" She brings up the leash. "You can keep doing this."

"Ok, I will try another night." Blitz says as Fluttershy hugs him.

Fluttershy sighs as she hugs before she pulls back. "Want me to keep wearing this or only when we need it?" She asks, fiddling with the collar.

"Only when needed, I think you would look cuter with a necklace." Blitz says.

Fluttershy blushes a bit. "Um…thank you."

Blitz smiles before sighing and gives her a kiss before softly letting go. "See you." He said giving a small wave before leaving.

Fluttershy smiles as she waved back. "Bye." She said softly. Fluttershy then closes the down and lays on the couch as Angel comes out of the kitchen with a carrot. "That was amazing." She said to herself, not realizing that Angel was there.

* * *

><p>It was the end of the month as Blitz sat at the table in the Darkstar One. "Ok, got everything I need to go to the Griffon Kingdom." Blitz says double checking the gear.<p>

All four mares sat at the table as they watch him packing up his bag. "You sure you got everything?" Twilight asks.

"Yeah, this will be a good learning experience for Dust. There are a few small time bounties still in Equestria and Minerva and Terran will be helping her." Blitz says.

Applejack raises an eyebrow. "You want to have Dust get those guys? Ya sure she's ready?"

"Minerva will pick the targets and she will have Terran watching her back as she hunts. Terran is far more dangerous than anything those small time thieves or thugs can handle if she needs help." Blitz says.

Fluttershy smiles as she fiddles with her leash. "I'll try to make sure that her soon to be many injuries get healed."

"Thanks. It is from those injuries and experience that she will start to grow." Blitz says looking to Minerva.

Minerva shrugs. "I'll start her off easy, but I'll ramp up the difficulty when she least expects it."

"Good, she will need that since she has decided to become a Mandalorian." Blitz says.

Minerva nods. "Yes, she is usually a bit hot headed, but she will soon get the message beat into her."

"Also keep increasing the speed of those moving targets and the obstacle courses gradually, but not enough for her to notice." Blitz says.

"Gotcha." Minerva says.

"Also start looking for ponies, griffons, Zebras, and Minotaurs to hire to staff the base." Blitz says.

Minerva smiles. "Anyone in particular?"

"Ask those who know about our secret and see if they have any suggestions." Blitz says.

"Got it, I will go see Rarity, Dash and Pinkie later." Minerva says as Blitz puts on his blue helmet. "I'll be back in a few months keep an eye on things for me." Blitz says walking down the ramp.

Twilight smiles. "Hope you studied."

"You know I did." Blitz calls before disappearing.

Applejack huffs. "So…want to make some calls?"

"Oh, somepony is mad he didn't kiss her goodbye." Fluttershy says as she twirls her leash around.

* * *

><p>Days later, Blitz had boarded a ship after buying a ticket to travel to the Griffon Kingdom by boat. He looks around the ship and sees some ponies, but a lot of griffons on the boat, some with low level bounties. "Child's play."<p>

Blitz leaned against the railing as he watches the sun set until a pony comes up beside him and puked over the side. Looking to the side, Blitz saw a familiar pony. "It's been a few months Daring." Blitz greets.

Daring's ears perked up hearing her name before looking to Blitz. She looked for a few moments as the armor looked familiar. After a few moments, her eyes widened. "Cross?" She asks.

"Glad you recognize me." Blitz says.

Daring looks over his armor. "Wha…what are you doing here or…or…or rather, why are heading to the griffon kingdom?"

"To make some money. I just got a base being built and need bits to buy things for it." Blitz says.

Daring raises an eyebrow. "What about resources to make it? Don't you need materials and all that?"

"Oh, I already cut a deal with the Royals in exchange for a job I can't talk about." Blitz whispers into her ear.

Daring looks a bit impressed. "Wow, so…you like my last book?"

"Yeah, I did noticed a few changes though." Blitz says.

Daring smirks. "Which part did you like?"

"Oh the part where you tricked me into giving the artifact to save me." Blitz says.

Daring giggles. "Yeah, the great climax. So how's your life now?"

"I suppose you have heard." Blitz says.

Daring nods. "Can't believe she is real."

"Was is the better word." Blitz says.

Daring sighs. "You know that they labeled you as dead, right?"

"A fair assessment. If it wasn't for the medical care provided by my team, I would have died." Blitz says.

Daring smiles. "You're okay, right?"

"Maybe a few scars, but that's all." Blitz says.

Daring looks him over. "Can I see them?"

"Maybe later. Too many eyes watching here. So you going to include her in your next book?" Blitz asks.

Daring tilts her head. "Maybe, just need an interview. You willing?"

"Sure, so let me guess, couldn't get a ticket for an airship?" Blitz asks.

Daring chuckles nervously. "No."

"Come on, you can share my cabin." Blitz says.

Daring looks to him a bit surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah, unless you are not done with being seasick just yet." Blitz says.

Daring glares at him. "I'm fine. Let's go."

"Ok, lets." Blitz says leading her away as he smirked.

Daring hits him. "Don't think so badly."

"Not so antisocial once you get to know me, huh?" Blitz asks.

Daring bumps against him. "Shut up."

"Alright." Blitz says opening his cabin door for her. "Mares first." Blitz says.

Daring rolls her eyes before heading inside. "Nice place, but now you. Get out of that." She said as Blitz gets in and closes the door.

"I would make a joke about you wanting me, but you would hurt me for making it." Blitz says lifting off his helmet.

Daring looks on as she sees his face for the first time. "Wow, but the scars?" Blitz's horn lights up as he removes his armor to show three diagonal scars across his chest. "Whoa, that looks bad."

"You can see why they thought I was going to die." Blitz says.

Daring nods and sits down on the bed. "So any other problems you had?"

"Well nothing really worth mentioning, except I'm at my limit. I walked seventy two hours straight to get to the dock and I need some rest." Blitz says getting in bed.

Daring watches as he almost tries to sleep. "Hello, I'm here. Where am I going to sleep?" She said pointing to the room which had no other bed.

"Good point." Blitz says getting off and laying on the floor.

Daring frowns. "Okay that's it." She said before grabbing him and throwing him into the bed and laying down with him after pulling the covers. "Shut up and don't molest me."

"I…I…I…um…" Blitz says, now blushing and trying to form a proper sentence.

Daring hits him. "Just go to sleep." She said taking her hat off.

"Ow…I don't do well with mares so close." Blitz says, the punch jarring things back into place.

"Oh this is just precious. The bad flank that everypony knows is shy." Daring says.

Blitz grimaces. "That's because I never had mares in my life before all this."

"Don't worry, I won't bite." She whispers into his ear.

Blitz looks at her as she smiles. "You're not a vampire…right?"

"No, but I will bite you if you want." Daring says wrapping her wings around him.

Blitz could blush and try to fall into the heated sleep.

* * *

><p>Blitz groans as he gets up in his bed and sees it was already empty. "Daring?" He asks, rubbing his eyes.<p>

"Oh, finally awake, huh?" Daring ask putting on her clothes and hat.

Blitz yawns. "Somewhat, why did you treat me like that last night?"

"Last night? You have been asleep for more than a day." Daring says.

Blitz's eyes widen. "What?!" He quickly rushes to the window and sees its night out.

Daring comes up to him. "It's almost time for everypony to go to sleep. Figure I hit the pool, cool off, you know."

"Arg, I hate it when I push my limit, I sleep for days." Blitz says.

Daring looks at him as he keeps staring out the window and she sighs and starts to unbutton her clothes again. "Why don't you hit the hay, I'll see if I can get some food, if you want?"

"After twenty four hours of sleep? Besides, don't you want to be seen walking around with Southern Cross?" Blitz asks grabbing his helmet with his magic.

Daring frowns a bit before pulling him away from the window and presses him against the wall, making him drop his magic. "I'll go, the kingdom is still a few days away and most of the places are now closed. The only thing opened is the casino, bar and dining. I don't think you would be able to eat without taking your helmet off, would you? I'll go alone and get some food anyway."

"Ok, but if you're not back in an hour I'm coming to look for you." Blitz says.

Daring sighs and gets off of him. "So what do you want to eat? They got almost anything." She asks taking her hat off and placing it next to her clothes and his armor.

"I'm not a very picky eater so just grab extra helpings of what you get." Blitz says.

Daring nods and heads for the door. "Okay, just stay here and…check bounties or something. I'll try to be back in thirty minutes. If I don't get hold up at the bar." She finished with a smirk.

"Watch yourself, I already noticed a few on the ship." Blitz says.

Daring waves him off. "Yeah, yeah. I'm sure they're asleep." She said heading out and closing the door behind her.

Blitz sighs and brings the helmet to him and puts it to read over the bounties he saw and those at large in the Griffon kingdom as he waited impatiently for forty five minutes before getting up. "Best go check on her." Blitz says using his magic to quickly put on his armor and heading out the door and towards the bar.

Once he finds the dining room he heads for the bar on the far side and finds Daring sitting there with two plates of food, but the trouble is the two griffons beside her who seems to be chatting her up.

Blitz remains out of their field of vision as he scans each and both griffons had bounties on their heads and then looks around and sees more griffons and strangely, one stallion pony. He then moves in to hear them and sees the griffons grab something from behind him and grabs a shot glass full of a drink and puts a powder into it before mixing it and giving it to her. "A toast, to the greatest adventurer." He calls as Daring smiles and drinks the shot.

Daring immediately starts to sway and the two griffons look to each other before lifting her hooves over their shoulders, with Daring not being able to move much and walking her out to the side of the boat outside as more griffons and the stallion follows.

Blitz quickly gets up and follows them to the door and peeks out to see Daring placed down near the railing while the griffons stand guard around her and the stallion. "Now Daring, why don't you tell me where the eye of Tifus is? I know you brought it with you." Dr. Caballeron says.

Daring sways her head around as she tries to concentrate. "Wha…the eye of Tifus? What the bucking shit is that?"

Dr. Caballeron frowns and nods to the griffons who grabs Daring and lifts her up by her hooves. Another then comes up and takes something out before shoving it underneath her which she yelps out loud. "Where?!"

Daring squirms from the thing inside her. "I don't…ow…what you are talking about?" She said, flailing her legs.

"Don't play games with me Do or I'll use it." He said talking something out of his pocket and hitting something on it which then Daring squirms around. "Now where is i…?" Dr. Caballeron was cut off by one of the griffon's screeching in pain. Turning around he sees nothing but the Griffon holding a smoking wound in its claw.

The griffon falls as he clutches his wound and the others sees the pony in armor behind him. "You know what to do. Claws and hooves where I can see em and get down on the ground." Blitz threats shooting another griffon in the claw to emphasize his point.

"Tha…that can't be Southern Cross." A griffon says as it started to rain onto the deck.

Blitz shoots near the griffons, making them jump. "Do as I say, now or I will collect your dead bounties!" He threatens.

The griffons quickly look to each other before the two griffons holding her, puts her down as she breathes heavily. "Again? It happened again?" She asks herself, lost in her own world.

"Down on the ground." Blitz orders again. "Not you two, move the lady away and set her against the wall over there. If I even suspect you are planning something, I will drop you both." Blitz says.

The two griffons quickly pick up Daring carefully and slowly move her to the wall near him and sets her down and then backs away with their claws raise. Blitz quickly moves to her side not taking his eyes off the griffons and sees that her pupils were widen and her sweating and heat coming from her has increased. "Oh my god. Aphrodite, that's what it was. You, stallion with the stupid look, walk over here." Blitz orders.

"What are you cowards waiting for, there is only one of him." Dr. Caballeron calls.

One of the griffons snort. "Don't you know who that is?"

Another griffon raises his head up slightly. "That's the famous Southern Cross."

The one griffons that was holding Daring tries to calm down. "And not even us griffons would try and get in his way."

"What are you talking about, those stories are all phony and if they are true, think of how many bits he has got." Dr. Caballeron says starting to get their attention before being shot in the hoof.

Dr. Caballeron grunts from pain as he sees his busted hoof. "Want to really try?" Blitz offered.

The griffons who were starting to work up the nerve to try something, instantly felt it slip away as Blitz starting shooting each one with a small pad that material shot out from, completely immobilizing them all. The griffons tried to struggle, but couldn't move.

Blitz looks over to Dr. Caballeron. "Still want to try?"

"Um." Dr. Caballeron didn't get a chance to answer as Blitz picked him up and slammed him against the wall harshly before bringing his hoof under his chin and two claws extended on either side of his head trapping it. "Now I have a third claw in the middle of these two, unless you want to see a demonstration, you will answer every question truthfully got it?!" Blitz yells.

Dr. Caballeron just whimpers.

Blitz huffs. "I'll take that as a yes. First question, Daring you up to asking him anything?" Blitz asks.

Daring breathes in sharply. "He did it." She said, out of focus.

"Ok, she is out of it so I will ask the question, what is the eye of Titus?!" Blitz yells.

Dr. Caballeron went on to explain that it was supposed to be the key to an ancient griffon treasure and he wanted it to sell it off to the highest bidder.

Blitz scoffs. "You make me sick. Second question, you know what, we will continue this when she can answer properly." Blitz says before withdrawing his claws and slamming his helmet into his head and knocking him out.

Blitz sighs and looks to the other griffons as some of them still struggled to get out of their wrappings. "You guys are going to wait here until I can find a way to deal with you. For now…" He looks to Daring who was mumbling to herself before going to her and touches her shoulder which she instantly recoils and looks at him in shock.

"Daring, it's ok. Let's get you back to the room." Blitz says picking her up, as he starts walking, as he drags Dr. Caballeron back to his cabin.

After they make it back, Blitz throws Dr. Caballeron into the room and into a corner while leading Daring to the bed. "You okay?" He asks carefully as Daring slowly sits down.

Daring takes shaky breaths. "He actually did it to me. Why, why now? I never wanted that to happen, not again."

"He didn't Daring. He didn't rape you." Blitz says holding her.

Daring tries to breathe in as she leans into Blitz. "I still feel it."

Blitz reaches down and pulls out the toy, making her gasp. "This is what he used." Blitz says showing her it.

Daring gulps. "I still feel it. It's moving everywhere."

"Nothing is there Daring. They slipped you something. Hold on." Blitz says going to one of the suitcases he brought and opens it. He then closes it when he brought out a small gun like object with a needle on the end and a tube with blue liquid inside. "Daring this will hurt, but it will make you feel better." Blitz says.

Daring stared straight ahead as she feels the cold metal put into her before she feels something cold run into her and the burning started to settle down, but then she held her stomach as most of the pains started to hit her there after Blitz pulled the needle out.

Daring groans as she fell off the bed and started to shake while still keeping a hold on her stomach. After a while, Daring stopped moving and was breathing carefully. "Cross?" She asks shakily.

"Yeah, I'm here Daring." Blitz says.

Daring whimpers a bit. "Can you…get me to the shower?"

"Sure. Also, when he wakes up, we got questions that need to be answered." Blitz says putting the item down and let Daring lean on him.

Daring breathes in carefully as he slowly lead her into the bathroom and places her in the shower. "Go on." He said pulling the shower curtains around it. Daring gulps and turns the shower on and feels the sharp cold water fall on her.

"Let me know if you have to vacate your stomach as sometimes they do as a natural reaction when they first take that medicine." Blitz says.

Daring nods slowly. "Cross?"

"Yes Daring?" Blitz asks.

Daring slowly looks to him. "Can you hold me?"

"Sure." Blitz says removing his armor as the water heats up before stepping in and wrapping his hooves around her.

Daring whimpers and leans against him. "Please…don't let this happen to me again."

"I won't, I swear to you." Blitz says tightening his grip.

Daring puts her head under his head. "Can I stay with you, forever?"

"Yeah, you can. But do you want to give up your life of adventuring?" Blitz asks.

Daring closes her eyes and nuzzles him a bit. "I'm done. I can't go through that again. Not after what started it."

"So you going to take your job teaching seriously now?" Blitz asks getting a shocked look from Daring.

Daring keeps looking at him. "How?" She asks.

"I have a very good way of getting information." Blitz says.

Daring grimaces before sighing. "I can't, after both times so close to it. I can't go through it and I doubt even teaching would give a chance away from that."

"Daring, don't give up what you love. Sit and think on this for a few days." Blitz says petting her mane.

Daring presses her lips together. "Okay, can you stay with me here?"

"Of course, it is my cabin." Blitz says smiling at her.

Daring tries to smile back and nuzzles him again. "Thank you."

"Come on, let's get you to bed." Blitz says turning off the water.

Daring sighs and moves with Blitz as they get out the shower and dry off before heading back in the room and Blitz places Daring down into the bed. "You're going to be okay." Blitz said as he sat near her and petted her head.

"Thanks for being here." Daring says before stealing a kiss.

"O…Ok, I'll just store this one away." Blitz says grabbing his armor with his magic and reequips it.

Daring nods and pulls the covers around her head. "Okay, just come back."

"Don't worry, I will be back soon." Blitz says bringing out a cable and starts tying up Dr. Caballeron before tossing him into the closet and leaving. Blitz went back to the deck and grabbed all the bounties and dragged them to the brig after informing the crew.

Blitz returns to his cabin and finds Daring sleeping as he takes off his armor and puts them next to Daring's clothes on the table. "Huh, after all this, we forgot to eat. Best not to now." He said to himself before getting into the suitcase and bringing out a sleeping serum and puts it into the injector after sterilizing it and injects himself before putting it back in the briefcase and seals it. Blitz then climbs into the bed and let the serum take hold, falling asleep.

Daring moans as opens her eyes and sees Blitz sleeping right next to her. She smiles lightly before getting up a bit and looking around before looking down at herself. "Was it all just a dream?" She asks herself.

"Depends, do you want to know?" Blitz asks her as he opens his eyes and looks up at her.

"Oh Cross, you're awake." Daring says hurrying to get dressed.

"Southern Cross is only my code name. My real name is Apple Blitzkrieg." Blitz says.

Daring looks to him. "Apple Blitzkrieg?"

"Yeah, don't know my original family name if I had one. I was adopted later." Blitz says.

Daring nods. "What did you say before, something about do I want to remember?"

"Do you want to remember what happened last night?" Blitz asks.

Daring nods. "What's the point of forgetting if you can't learn from it?"

"Well the scum in the closet slipped you a drug that, I think, caused you to go right into heat and tried to make you talk by then putting a vibrator into you." Blitz says.

Daring's eyes widen before she glares. "Where is he?"

"In the closet, I tied him up and dragged him back here to answer some questions when you felt up to it. But before we start, let me get dressed." Blitz says starting.

Daring sighs and looks to the closest. "Anything else, like what he asked me?"

"What is the eye of Tifus Daring?" Blitz asks donning his armor.

Daring sighs. "It's the key to finding the staff of Tifus. You know him?" Daring asks.

"Yeah, studied a few things in preparation of coming to this place. What exactly is the history though?" Blitz asks.

Daring looks to him. "Well, history told of a great mage that led a rebellion against the Unicornious Empire and brought it down five thousand years ago. Texts say that he used to staff to help bring it down and lead his army through it all. The staff held a power that not even the unicorns themselves can do and is able to decimate an entire area."

"Hum, that part about it helping him lead his army was interesting, exact meaning?" Blitz asks.

"None left for future generations to find." Daring says.

Blitz sighs. "Want to talk to him now?"

Daring leans her ear against the closest and hears something interesting. "I'm thinking room service." She said with a grin.

"Ok, let me get him in a talking mood." Blitz says opening the door and roughly grabbing and throwing him out.

Daring smiles as she looks to Blitz. "You know, he was torturing me with something a mare would either hate or love and boy did I hate it."

"Now where were we, oh yes." Blitz says before bringing his hoof under his chin and two claws extended on either side of his head trapping it. "Now I have a third claw in the middle of these two, unless you want to see a demonstration, you will answer every question truthfully. Sound familiar?" Blitz asks.

Daring holds up a hoof. "Wait Cross, listen." She said as everything quiets down and then they hear a rumbling sound. They both follow the sound sees it's the doctor's stomach. Daring grins as she looks to Blitz. "What do you say we eat first before really putting the screws to him?"

"Or I could gut him like a pig, I'm sure the griffon's won't notice a difference on the buffet." Blitz says.

Daring shakes her head and pulls Blitz's head away for a bit. "He tortured me, I'm going to do the same to him, male style, no food while hungry and we eat." She whispered.

"Ever heard of good guard, bad guard?" Blitz whispers back.

Daring smirks. "And if he wants it, just talk."

"That's good, keep coming to him like that. I'll continue like I am, he will talk then." Blitz whispers back before turning back to the doctor. "So tell me scum, would you rather want it quick and painless?" Blitz asks before bringing out the other claws in his other forehooves armor. "Or slow and extremely painful?" Blitz asks.

Daring sighs as she picks up the phone. "Yes, room service. Me and my friend here need two of the chief's special, a lava crunch cake, some vegetable pizza, two of them, deep dish, a bowl of salad, and…Cross do you want anything?" She calls to him.

"Nah, I'm good right now." Blitz says bringing his claws close to the doctor's throat.

Daring turns back to the phone. "And maybe some ice cream." She pauses. "Chocolate and fudge with the condiments to go with them with all the rest of the order." She listens to the other end. "Okay, thanks. Yeah, room 113." She turns back to Blitz and the doctor after hanging up. "It'll be here in about ten minutes."

"So tell me, who do you want to talk to me or the good professor?" Blitz asks digging a claw very shallow into the doctor's uninjured forehoof.

The doctor groans as he tries to keep it together.

"I take groans as the latter, are you sure you want that?" Blitz asks digging it in a little deeper.

The doctor groans a little louder as this went on for the whole ten minutes before a knock came to the door and Blitz moved the doctor into the bathroom and out of sight. Daring goes to the door and opens it to a servant with a large cart. "Thank you." She said pulling the cart in and tipping him a few bits. "We'll handle the rest." She said before closing the door.

Daring smirks as she sets up the trays and bowls on the table while Blitz came back out. "Leave him there in the middle and let him see." She said taking a seat. "Come on, time to eat."

"You got five minutes, he doesn't start talking, and I'm going to start using the ancient ways of torture on him." Blitz says leaving, claws withdrawn.

Daring sighs as she sees the doctor eyeing the food and his stomach growling. She grins and starts to open everything. "Let's see. What to start?" She asks herself, eyeing the many food on the table

Blitz looks at his clock and sees the timer ending and was about to go inside again until Daring came out with a big smile. "Got him and he was already talking about one minute in. Come on in." She said pulling him inside.

Blitz steps inside with her and sees the doctor still on the ground. Daring walks past him and kicks him. "Keep going now." She said before going back to the table and starts to eat on the many food still there.

Blitz goes to his briefcase and unseals it and starts looking through them till he grabs a red one and sanitizers the injector.

Daring looks to him with pizza still connected to her mouth. "What's that for?" She asked with her mouth full.

"Oh just a little something in case it's needed. So that's everything you want to know?" Blitz asks putting in the red chemical.

Daring swallows the piece of food. "Unless you have questions."

"How did you know she was going to be on this boat since she bought her ticket last minute and who told you she had it?" Blitz asks.

The doctor groans as he eyes the food. "My employer and the dock workers saw her get on. Now give me the food!"

Daring smiles and takes another bite. "What do you think Cross, should we?" She asks swallowing the piece.

"One last question, who hired you?" Blitz asks.

The doctor tried hopping his way now. "It was some brown unicorn mare with a blue mane. Now give me!" He yelled hopping to her.

"Is that all we will get out of him?" Blitz asks walking up behind him.

Daring eats again. "I guess."

Hearing that, Blitz forcibly held him in place as he gave him the shot. The doctor struggled for a moment before falling unconscious. "The drug I gave him should keep him unconscious for the rest of the trip and should erase the last five days from his memory." Blitz says taking it out and starts sterilizing it.

Daring smiles as he packs his case away and gets out of his armor. "Want to eat now?" She asked, holding out a pizza piece.

"Yes, if you're serving." Blitz jokes.

Daring smirks. "Want me to get the whipped cream and start spraying it on myself?"

"Why Daring, I didn't know you were so forward." Blitz jokes removing his helmet.

Daring blinks and gets confused. "I'm not. I'm never this forward."

Blitz gets confused as well. "You sure?"

Daring nods. "Yeah, I'm never like that. I barely do the food things."

Blitz thinks for a few before going to his case and taking out the antitoxin. "Let's see…" She watches him for a few before he starts shaking. "Oh shit."

"What?" Daring asks.

"It has an ingredient that I doubt would be good. If I had to think about it, you're stuck with the heat poison…forever. I locked you with the poison. The only good news is that it's lessened and you're more in control. But that's my best guess. Unless…no, not an option." Blitz says.

Daring looks at him. "What?"

"Daring, at the end of this endeavor in the griffon kingdom, I will tell you of a possible way to get that poison out of you permanently, but you might have to give up something in return." Blitz says.

Daring listens to what he said and finally sighs after a while. "Okay, but what will it be? What do I have to give up?"

"I can't say, only at the end. Until then, we will stay together." Blitz says.

Daring groans. "Great. You know you have to deal a lusty me?"

"You can control it, it just dulled it to ten percent more heat than usual." Blitz says.

Daring sighs. "Think you can handle it if I fall into it?"

"I think I can." Blitz says.

Daring nods. "Okay, I'll try to control it, but you won't tell until this is over?"

"To quote my cousin Big Mac. Nope." Blitz says giving his best impression.

Daring leans back in her seat. "Want to eat?"

"Yeah." Blitz says sitting down with her before giving a small kiss to her cheek. "It'll be okay." Daring smiles before giving him soft punch to his shoulder. "Ow. I'm trying to be helpful here." He said holding his shoulder.

"And that was for being sappy." Daring says her tongue sticking out playfully.

Blitz only responded by putting ice cream on her.

* * *

><p>Twilight sighs as she swipes one last time and looks over the room. "There, all clean."<p>

"So you finally ready to renovating this storage room into a bedroom?" Minerva asks.

Twilight nods. "Yep, just need to grab some stuff from my place not furnishing, but some equipment and some books."

"Oh, didn't I show you yet?" Minerva asks.

Twilight looks to her. "Show what?"

"Darkstar One's data archive stations." Minerva says.

Twilight gasp. "I don't have to bring books. But…" She looks down. "I like the feel of a real book once in a while."

"Then bring your favorites, if you want to read up on anything else just use this." Minerva says as a data pad was hoofed to her by Minerva.

Twilight smiles. "Thanks, I wonder how Applejack and Fluttershy is taking it."

Minerva smiles. "I'm sure they are fine." She said before leaving and heading to Applejack's room which was the old greenhouse room. "Find the plants and placement alright?" She asks walk in.

Applejack kept looking at a small tree as she looked at the growing fruit that looked like a cross between an apple and an orange seeming like she was trying to understand what it was. Minerva smiles as she steps up to her. "Wondering?"

"You have explained it to me three times, yet I'm still having trouble coming to terms with this thing actually existing." Applejack says.

Minerva pats her back. "I'm sure you will get used to it. Your family is okay with this, right?"

"Um, only Applebloom knows about this." Applejack says.

Minerva sighs. "I meant with your cover of leaving for a long time?"

"Oh yeah, princess Twilight requested me to come on a long journey with her. Sound reasonable?" Applejack asks.

Minerva nods. "Good, I'm going to check on Fluttershy. You keep planting and planning." She said heading to a room close to Blitz's. "Fluttershy, you find everything okay?" She called inside.

Fluttershy smiles as she looks over the equipment. "Oh yeah." She said looking at the cage about her size.

Minerva smiles as Fluttershy moves around the equipment stricken room. "Well I made plenty of orders from Canterlot and made sure they were top notch. You got your cage, your stocks, hanging and wooden, your spreader bar for your whole body, some BDSM tools for mares, and of course a pet's bed."

"You think I went a bit overboard?" Fluttershy asks as the items disappeared as the walls flipped.

Minerva shakes her head as just a regular bed and a desk and some shelves were placed from the walls finishing their flip. "No, he's going to love this, one day of course. Now, can I pull you around?"

Fluttershy frowns. "No, Blitz is my master and he is the only one who can."

"Oh, I wish I could have full nerve endings like you so I could join in." Minerva says.

Fluttershy sighs. "You do have what you need for being with him, right? You know…" She asks, touching the ends of her hooves together.

Minerva nods. "Oh yeah, got the utilities for it, but it is not as functional as yours." She said tapping her flank.

"Oh right, you're made of metal. I keep forgetting." Fluttershy says.

Minerva smiles. "That's good. If you forget I'm a robot then that means I'm doing a good job."

"I guess so. So I figured out your Miva, so what did the goal come to that Blitz went to the Griffon kingdom to make?" Fluttershy asks.

Minerva nods. "He went there to make money for the base."

"Are you going to tell me the goal?" Fluttershy asks.

Minerva grins. "I don't know, he doesn't tell me everything."

"He told you to give him an estimate on the price." Fluttershy says.

Minerva sighs. "We need around fifty thousand bits."

"How long do you think that will take?" Fluttershy asks.

Minerva shrugs. "Don't know, it depends on what they would offer and he could probably sell the materials if he doesn't need it. If he finds some materials we need it could save us some bits."

"Ok." Fluttershy says.

"So, going to get Twilight and Applejack to join in later?" Minerva asks.

Fluttershy smiles. "They're my friends, how could I not."

"So what you going to use on Twilight?" Minerva asks smiling.

Fluttershy shakes her head. "No, they going to use me."

"Oh, but don't you want to let them experience it? I mean you are friends after all." Minerva says.

Fluttershy smiles. "Maybe next time, they have to learn being masters first before they can understand being submissive."

"And you have to teach Blitzy." Minerva says quickly into her ear.

"And I have to teach Blitzy, but it won't be for a while since he's gone." Fluttershy says. "Wait a minute." She says glaring at Minerva.

Minerva nods ignoring the glare. "Yeah, it's always more fun with a male, especially if you're into this and want to be bruised and battered."

"Oh where is Terran?" Fluttershy asks.

Minerva smiles. "Oh he is with Lightning Dust hunting a bounty. Why, you want him to join and mess with you?"

Fluttershy hits her, making a clang sound. "Actually…" She looks to Minerva closely. "What's he like?"

"Who?" Minerva asks.

Fluttershy looks outside before looking back at her. "Terran, how's his tool down there?"

"Oh, you don't want that, the Varren mating can be deadly, besides don't you want your master?" Minerva asks.

Fluttershy tilts her head. "Terran is also my master in a sense, because I'm lower than him. Now how is it dangerous?"

"Biting, lots of it and body part sometimes fly round and that's with other Varren." Minerva says.

Fluttershy nods. "Okay, there's no way to hold it off?"

"No and don't you want to be unspoiled for Blitzy?" Minerva whispers.

Fluttershy blushes. "Yeah, I just wish he was here now."

"Don't worry, he is off working to get money to pay for things for you." Minerva says.

Fluttershy blushes heavily and look to the wall. "Did I overdo it? Spent too much?"

"Oh no. Um…establishing a base is kinda like starting a business and he is also helping sponsoring rebuilding the town as well. Which reminds me, Spitfire, Fleetfoot, and Shadow Runner have a thing for him." Minerva says.

Fluttershy looks a little surprised. "Really, you think they would try to join?"

"Maybe, I don't know." Minerva says giving a cheshire cat smile.

"You are starting to remind me of my roommate." Fluttershy says.

Minerva grins. "Who's that?"

"Speaking of which, were was he, we could have used his help with Bloody Mary." Fluttershy says.

Minerva scratches her head. "Who are you talking about?"

"Discord!" Fluttershy yells.

Meanwhile in Los Pegasus.

Discord was in a high stakes blackjack game with King Sombra and Queen Chrysalis while smoking a cigar. He smirks and looks to Sombra who moves the bikini mares' cards to fit the look of the numbers. He then looks to Chrysalis as she throws the cards she had away.

Discord chuckles and then places his cards down. "Blackjack boy. I win." He called to Sombra who throws his cards at him and he gets a surprisingly queen card of Luna in a two piece black bikini in his goethe.

Discord was about to collect his winnings when he stopped and had Darth Vader's clothes appear on him. "I sense a disturbance in the force." Discord says and made mechanical breathing noises.

Both the rulers look to him. "Flutterbat?" They ask.

"Flutterbat." He says, now dressed like Alucard.

"Why haven't you stopped her?" Chrysalis asks in a foreign accent, dressed like Integra Fairbrook.

"Indeed." Sombra says dressed like Walter.

"Hah, she's a very scary creature. I'm even scared of her especially with that stare of hers. Here." He said giving Sombra a block device. "The song is Back in Black by AC/DC. Now let's go." He said snapping his fingers and sending them off, leaving a weeping stallion at the table from being near three of the strongest villains.

Fluttershy stands in her room as she talks with Twilight and Applejack with Minerva as they try to think of ways to punish Discord.

"Well the last thing we want is for him to get near our stallion." Twilight says.

Fluttershy snorts. "Don't worry, I'll make sure he doesn't."

"Wha…what you mean you forgot the song?" A voice outside the door said catching their attention. "Ok…okay, you know what, screw it, just screw it. Just take my phone and hit random. No, I don't care if I turned you into a penguin, just hit random. Okay, three, two…"

The sliding door bursts open like a double door was and Discord was standing there with Chrysalis and a penguin that reminds them of Sombra for some reason.

Alushy - Nightmare Night [SFM]

Discord turns to the penguin. "Now, okay, turn it off, turn it off." To which the penguin responded by hitting his head on the white device he was holding and turns the music off. "It didn't work." He then takes off the circular, heavily tinted, wire-framed orange sunglasses with goggle sidings. "It did not work."

"Following your example." Chrysalis quipped as she wore a business suit with a red bow tie.

"Oh caddy." Discord said to her.

"Discord what are you doing on the Darkstar One?" Twilight asks.

Discord throws his glasses to her. "Fluttershy called me."

"What have we here, some sort of new magical device?" Chrysalis asks causing Minerva start to barely hold back her laughter.

"Brilliant, just brilliant. The entrance, the music, the dialogue. Epic. Thank goodness I recorded that in almost ten different angles." Minerva said as she laughs rolling across the ground.

The Sombra penguin started making quaking noises. "No, this ship is one hundred percent metal." Discord says.

Chrysalis looks around and knocks on the walls. "Not bad, I might really like this sort of place."

Discord goes wide eye and turns to her with the most scared look on his face. "You must never live in a place like this, never, ever, ever. It will spawn the greatest hunters, with no eyes, a complete exoskeleton that makes them look like they have anorexia and a very sharp tail that can pierce through anything while having a fish bone as their tail body. And they will hunt others down to their deaths."

"Twi?" Applejack asks.

Twilight just shows her a comic book she confiscated from Spike and shows her the creature he described fighting a guard. "Xenomorph is what they're called. Come to think of it, Chrysalis and her hive is like that."

Sombra penguin starts making more noises and Fluttershy gives him the STARE! Discord immediately shrinks down to a size of a puppy as she gets close to him and Sombra as they both hug each other.


	2. Here's Your Mission and Tech, Get a Life

**A/N: Well now, this took a while too. Turns out the google drive system can't handle a 50k words and up word doc. It starts crashing around that time and the first one, we were really pushing it and it was crashing on us constantly before we decided to split the oneshot into many. And that's how this story was born. We were planning to make it a oneshot, but now it's a whole story. So when we start crashing and everything, we start on another. That's why on the last chapter, it looks like it just cuts off in mid dialogue. I can assure you, that's not the case. When I hit a line point, that's the cut off point for the next chapter, not in between. So enjoy the story and don't hate it just because it's long. You clicked on it and saw the word count. What were you expecting?**

**Disclaimer: We don't own anything we don't own.**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

><p>"So this is the Griffon Kingdom." Blitz says as he and Daring disembark.<p>

Daring licks her lips. "Yep and many more places to be alone."

"Reign it in daring, we are on our honeymoon." Blitz jokes.

Daring pouts. "Party pooper."

"Ok, ok, Daring, enough jokes for now." Blitz says as they watched the griffon bounties being taken away by the law enforcement.

Daring sighs. "Sorry. Still getting use to it."

"Take your time." Blitz says letting her be close to him.

Daring smiles at him. "Thanks for letting me stay with you. If I had gone on my own, I would probably be under a stallion right now."

"Don't worry about it. So what's next?" Blitz asks.

Daring looks around. "Check in at the immigration office. You need to register yourself so you can officially receive your pay."

"Very well and then what, you want to get a hotel room or do you have a friend?" Blitz asks.

Daring nods. "Yeah, I'm supposed to meet this griffon in this average cafe near the university. Think you can find me?"

"I will just follow you. I can get my money later. Oh and if asked let's just say I was hired to be your bodyguard." Blitz says.

Daring smiles. "That sounds nice. To the immigration office, otherwise you might be labeled as a wanted criminal and you would be the one with a price on his head." She said walking to the nearby buildings.

"Very well." Blitz says following her.

After getting their papers signed and Blitz marked as a bounty hunter and the receptionist nearly having a heart attack meeting him, they headed to the city to find this place. "Okay, classic case, look for high class area." Daring said, heading to where the buildings and streets were better maintained.

"This tourist guide brochure isn't helping too much." Blitz says trying to make heads or tails out of it.

Daring takes the guide and throws it into the nearby trash. "It's actually never been updated since five years ago."

"So before we head back to Equestria, want to go see Prance?" Blitz asks.

Daring shakes her head. "Nope, got caught there once. Apparently a high game robbery happened and I became suspect number one." She says until she realizes he asked her to the city of love.

"They probably don't remember now." Blitz says.

Daring turns to him. "They took my pictures and hoof prints." She said, showing her hoof.

"So you got a criminal record." Blitz says getting close.

Daring shakes her head. "No, they took it so they know who I am, but I don't want to make too much trouble again, so I'm heading there again." She then rounds the corner and stops. "We're here."

"Huh?" Blitz asks looking around the corner as well.

Looking around they can see a cafe with many griffons and some ponies sitting around and chatting. "Let's see." Daring said taking out a photo and going into the cafe. "Where are you?"

"Daring I presume?" A voice behind them asks.

They both look behind them and sees a griffon sipping away at her drinking straw. "Celia." Daring greets.

"That's me, my uncle told me you were coming, but who's your friend?" Celia asks taking a sip.

Daring moves away slightly. "Oh, this is Cross, Southern Cross. He's my bodyguard."

Celia hearing this, eyes go wide and does a spit take. "Cross, the Southern Cross?!" She calls out.

"Please don't yell." Blitz requests politely.

Celia nods. "Um…sure, sorry sir."

"Thank you." Blitz says pulling out the seat for Daring.

Daring smiles as she sits down. "Thank you. So what do you got?" She asks Celia.

"Well, I got the professor of my university to agree to meet you, but be warned he's a hard beak." Celia warns.

Daring smirks. "Don't worry, I can take it."

Blitz says nothing as he just stands guard, scanning the area for bounties and was disappointed he didn't see any.

Celia sighs. "Alright, come on." She said getting out of her seat and leading them out. "So how was your trip?" She asks after a while.

"Eventful." Daring says as she and Blitz followed.

Celia looks to them. "Not going to tell?"

"Mostly this guy moonlighting on the cruise." Daring says.

Celia giggles. "Oh, I would love to see that."

"Here is your chance to see the result." Blitz says as a large prison wagon passes with several griffons in chains.

Celia watches as they were led off. "Oh my feathers, what did you do?" Celia asks looking at them.

"Collected bounties alive." Blitz says like it was a natural thing.

Daring leans close to Celia. "To be honest, they did something you should never do to a female."

"Yeah, they didn't tip the waitress." Blitz says serious, but Daring knew he was joking so she would have to say what they did to her.

Daring sighs. "I'll tell you later in private." She said to her as they approached the university. "Are you still going down the doctor line?"

"Yes, I'm studying for my first medical exam." Celia says with pride.

"Good, you have a respectable job, unlike me." Blitz says.

Daring pats his back. "You have a good job, you're keeping others safe."

"Doctors save lives. They are those who I respect most." Blitz says, no hint of sadness in his voice.

Daring looks sadly to him before they enter the university and sees griffons and ponies staying where they can to study. "You going for the chemical line of doctors, right?" Daring asks.

"Actually, surgeon." Celia says.

Daring nods. "I see, well here's hoping you don't faint like last time." She jokes.

"Hey, that was seven years ago. I have overcome that fear." Celia says puffing her feathers up.

Daring smooths out her feather which makes Celia moan a little. "Yeah, yeah, I know. Now, I got another question, you got any friends on the toxin and chemical side?"

"Well there's Lunzer. He studies chemicals almost religiously." Celia says with a small blush that didn't escape Daring's notice.

Daring grins. "Oh ho, what is this? My friend is falling in love?"

"S…shut up. Be grateful the professor is even seeing you. He isn't even one of my teachers." Celia says.

Daring pats her side. "It's okay, just get us to this professor and tell your lover to see if he can use the lab."

"Why?" Celia asks.

Daring sighs. "Just tell him that it's a toxin that's supposed to make a pony body act naturally to something that was never supposed to never happen again."

"O…kay." Celia says, stopping outside the office. "Here he is. Just come down the hall at the end. We'll try to take time for the last lab for you." She said before walking away.

Daring sighs and opens the door to find the professor griffon writing away at papers on his desk. He notices the two visitors and stops writing. "Yes?"

"Um…yes, excuse me, I'm professor Do. I believe a student asked for a meeting." Daring says in a professional tone.

The professor nods. "Yes, welcome Miss Do. Have a seat." He said pointing to a seat in front of his desk before seeing the pony behind her. "And this one?"

"Oh, he is my bodyguard. Can't be too safe now a days." Daring says.

The griffons nods. "Okay, so, what do you need me for?"

"Would you know what this is?" Daring asks taking out a dark purple orb.

The griffons quickly slams the desk and moves his head close to the object. "How did you get this?!"

Daring pushes the blaster away as Blitz trains it on the griffon. "Found it."

"I…I see." The griffon says.

Daring still eyes Blitz. "You might want to lean back, but what do you know about it?"

"The eye of Tifus, as described in the manuscript of Tifus himself." The griffon says leaning back.

Daring frowns a little. "Anything else?"

"You want to find the lost tomb of Tifus don't you?" He asks.

Daring nods. "Yeah, need to end this now."

"Ok, I have spent the better part of my life searching for this myself. I will give everything I have on one condition." He says.

Daring leans in slightly. "Yes?"

"Let this old griffon come along." He says.

Daring looks a bit surprised. "Are you sure? You do realize this is an old tomb with possibly the power of a god at the end that is filled with so many traps, you need to over bend your spine to survive?"

"This is my life dream." He says, looking over to the pictures on the wall.

Daring sighs while Blitz looks over and sees the photos and maps. "Okay, just don't get in the way of getting in there." She agreed.

"Thank you Miss. Do." He says.

Daring nods and takes the orb back. "Yeah, why don't you prepare while we finish some other business." She suggested getting out of her seat. "Come on Cross."

"Yes, ma'am." Blitz says opening the door for her.

Daring walks out, leaving the griffon wide eyed at what the pony's name was. Daring sighs in relief as she walks down the hall. "That could have gone better."

"If it was to found out what happened to your father, would you not act the same way?" Blitz asks.

Daring slows down a little. "Yeah, I actually would." She said before quickening the pace.

After a bit of walking they reach the labs and go to the farthest one and enter and walk in on something they didn't expect. Celia on her knees while doing something to a male griffon's groin. "We should have knocked." Daring said to Blitz quickly.

"Found it." Celia says putting a beaker on the table.

"False alarm Daring." Blitz says.

The birds quickly look over to the visitors. Celia chuckles nervously. "Um…this isn't what it looks like."

Blitz closes the door. "I think we have more important things to do than talk over something all of us have figured out." Blitz says setting the suitcases he had been carrying around all day.

The male griffon nods. "Yes, now what did you need the chemical and toxin lab for?"

Daring sighs. "I need you check on a heat drug placed in me. Something went wrong when trying to cure it."

"Interesting." Lunzer says adjusting his lab coat.

Daring nods and sits on one of the seats. "How long would it take?"

"Well, I first need a sample of your blood." Lunzer says pulling out a syringe.

Daring nods and pulls up her sleeves while Celia sits next to her. After Lunzer got the sample he moves over to a separator and places the vial in and a test tube of water on the other side, before turning it on.

"Just so you know, I brought the antidote I used on her. However, I was not able to recover the toxin bag." Blitz said moving the case to him as he waited.

Lunzer sighs and opens the case and Blitz shows him the antidote he use before Lunzer takes a sample and places it on the side as the separator stops. "Alright, let's see what we get."

Celia turns to Daring as the boys work. "So what the heck happened?"

"Another time." Daring says.

"Fascinating. This cure is attacking the foreign chemicals like a virus does." Lunzer says looking through notes and books. "It's eating away at it and even improving the cells around it, but this is a healthy blood sample." He grabs Daring's blood and mixes the toxin and watches as the cells react violently. "And of course the cells are going haywire. Cure time my pretties." He said injecting the antidote. "Strange, they are attacking the toxin, but it's making some stay stuck to the cells and even taking the shape of the toxin." He then turns to Blitz. "What the heck did you give her?"

"A cure all chemical. It has always cured poison, other chemicals, and even the common cold." Blitz says.

Lunzer just raises an eyebrow. "I'm not going to question that last part." He sighs. "The thing is, she said a toxin that makes her have the effects of heat, right?"

Blitz nods. "Yeah, what about it?"

Lunzer grimaces. "Heat is a natural process. The antidote was looking for foreign, meaning not natural to the body." He looks through the microscope again. "It seems that antidote couldn't cure it completely because it's all natural to her and so doesn't pick up by the antidote. Plus the fact you made things worse because the antidote makes a protective coating around the affected cells, trapping it and making sure it doesn't come back, but because it doesn't recognize her heat hormones and contaminants, it trapped them on the cells. I'm afraid Daring Do is stuck in heat forever because of you and that antidote. If you'd let the heat run its course, she wouldn't be stuck like this, maybe a month as for most regular ponies, and she would lose the hormones as a natural process. You trapped her."

"Ah I see, so that's what happened. Well at least I have something to negate the agent." Blitz says opening the briefcase up once again.

Daring stops him as Lunzer looks over the case full of vials. "Which one?" He asks.

Blitz points to a green one and Lunzer takes it and takes a sample before injecting it into the sample he set up. "Daring, can you live without hatchlings for the rest of your life?"

"Um…no, I want to have foals one day." Daring says.

Lunzer sighs. "Well then don't take this." He said getting back up. "The agent got rid of the coating, yes, but also all possible connections. If a blood cell is connected to your hormone it would then separate it and then destroyed the one without a base connection, i.e., the hormone. Even the ones floating around, it would destroy it. I think if you take this, you lose all hormones that are being used right now and since that is heat…" He trails off for her to finish on her own.

"Or you could try this one." Blitz says pulling out a white one.

Lunzer huffs. "You got an answer for everything, don't you?" He said taking out another antidote sample of blood and using the white serum. "Destroys the coating…and there goes the blood cell. I think its best you stop at this point. You already setup a dangerous cocktail."

"It's called a gene restorer. It is a last resort. It forces the one taking it for its body to forcibly reset itself to where they were before the alteration. But it is like torn apart from the inside out and you could die." Blitz says.

Lunzer looks over the white serum. "But before what alternation? We, as a growing species, are changing every time."

"Any unnatural ones." Blitz says putting it away.

Lunzer sighs. "Everything can be unnatural to us. But let's leave it to her." He said looking to Daring.

"It's your call Daring." Blitz says.

Daring takes the white serum out and looks it over. "Any unnatural you say?"

Lunzer grimaces. "Unnatural as we understand it means everything except your base code. So everything you had when you were born, but not giving vaccinations and things of that nature."

Daring keeps looking at the bottle. "No." She said placing it down.

Blitz secures the serums. "Well what now Daring?" Blitz asks.

Daring looks to him. "I'm in heat yes, but I can control it and no stallion notices anything coming from me so it's not that level. I guess the only thing is expect things faster and more percentage of it happening and prepare for the sexy terms to come out more often. I'll be careful."

"Yeah, so want to go get a hotel and rest up for the trip?" Blitz asks.

Daring nods and gets down from her seat. "Yeah, let's go." She turns Celia. "It was great seeing you again and your boyfriend here." She said looking over to Lunzer. "But I have to go now."

"Daring!" They heard Celia screech after Blitz closed the door.

Daring lightly smiles as she looks slightly back to the door. "She'll be with a fine griffon." She then looks to Blitz. "Come on." She said before starting to leave the university.

"You lead the way boss." Blitz says.

Daring grins. "Boss, huh?"

"You got a problem with that professor?" Blitz asks.

Daring shakes her head. "No, none at all." She before trying to speed up.

Blitz seeing this, matches her pace while trying to keep the briefcases from falling off him.

Soon they reach a small hotel and went inside to find it moderately nice. "Good enough." She said going to the front desk and going through the process of getting a room. After getting their key, they head upstairs in the elevator. "Blitz?"

"I know, too heavy, I'll take the stairs." Blitz says carrying all the luggage.

Daring smiles as he steps out of the elevator and allows it to close before taking the long walk up. Daring hums along to the tune of the music until it stops a few floors away from hers. The door opens and an employee stallion enters with his luggage carriage. "Excuse me miss." He said moving it inside.

Daring moves to the side and allows the stallion to move next to her and ready to push out before he starts sniffing something. "Miss, do you smell something?" The stallion asks.

Daring quickly shakes her as the stallion keeps sniffing before he ends his sniffing at her. 'Dang it, I didn't know it was that strong.' The stallion soon started to breathe heavily as he moves closer to her. "Miss." He said breathlessly. 'Must have never been laid.'

The stallions starts to slowly push her against the wall as Daring tries to fight it. 'This is all stronger than I thought, it must affect both ways.' The stallions soon pushes her against the wall and sniffs her neck. Daring gulps as she lost control of movements and soon was rescued by the elevator bell ringing as they reached her floor and something pulls the stallion off of her. "Oy! Not a good place." A voice said before putting him on the other side of the elevator and grabbing Daring and placing her on his back.

Daring breathes carefully as she regained control as he walks to their room. "I think…I think I should stay with you, forever."

"Yeah." Blitz says as he reaches the room door. He then enters the room with her locking the door after he closed it. "You want to get into the bath?" Blitz asks putting her on the bed.

Daring nods. "Yeah, go run it." She said staring to get out of her clothes.

"Look Daring. I'm sorry." Blitz says.

Daring looks at him as she stops unbuttoning her shirt. "What are you sorry about? It's my fault."

"No, I rushed and gave you something without thinking about the consequences." Blitz says.

Daring sighs. "The antidote, right?"

"Yeah, if I had thought ahead, you wouldn't be like this." Blitz says.

Daring shakes her head. "No, you couldn't have known. And…can you get out of that thing? Feels like I'm talking to a tin pony."

"So you didn't notice?" Blitz asks.

Daring tilts her head. "Notice what?"

"In the lobby, there was a brown unicorn mare with a blue mane, sound familiar?" Blitz asks.

Daring thinks for a few. "Oh yeah, her. The unfaithful employer."

"She might be the mare he told us about." Blitz says.

Daring nods. "So…what are we going to do?"

"We have no proof and she has no bounty so I'm just staying on guard for now." Blitz says.

Daring sighs. "Can you run the bath?" She asks returning to getting out of clothes.

"Sure." Blitz says getting up.

Daring watches as he goes to the bathroom and soon heard the water as she takes her hat off. She groans as she gets off the bed and starts heading for the shower to find Blitz getting out of his armor. "Can you come in with me?" She asks stepping in a bit.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Blitz asks.

Daring tries to smile. "If it's you. You know how to put up with me and know how to handle me if things go wrong." Blitz looks down and Daring could tell he was blaming himself again. Daring sighs. "Blitz, it wasn't your fault. Like I said, you couldn't have known."

"But, I…" Blitz stops when Daring grabbed hold.

Daring glares at him. "Never knowing is different than knowing. One places you under a burden, the other is already accepted."

Blitz remains silent as Daring leads him into the shower. Daring sighs and lets the water hit them as she leans against him. "Blitz, I could never hate you."

"How couldn't you? How could any of you care for a murderer for hire?" Blitz asks.

Daring puts her head under his. "Because the pony with me is not Southern Cross. It's Apple Blitzkrieg. A kind unicorn that wants to help others, no matter what happens to him. If you weren't there on the ship or at the temple, it might have gotten worse for me. And I'm sure you did things in the name of Southern Cross, but it's Blitzkrieg who was running the show and making sure everypony is okay behind the scenes."

Blitz just leaned into the crook of Daring's neck, not about to contain his tears as the water rushed over him. Daring smiles a little as he starts to shakes a little and she can hear him whimper a little. "Southern Cross is never with me, it's the strong and kind and funny Blitz and he makes sure that nothing goes wrong to his friends and family."

"And yet, all I do is fail. Just like I failed with you." Blitz says letting her support him completely as he breaks down.

Daring shakes her head. "No, if you failed me, I would have left and never looked back. But I'm here with you, supporting you. If you failed, why do you still have me, right beside you?"

Blitz couldn't say nothing more as he was now realized how funny it was, being held up by Daring's support.

Daring hears him laughs quietly. "What's so funny?"

"I have been working alone in the field for so long and the moment another supports and comforts me after I feel I failed them, I break down like a little foal. It's hilarious and can be considered a little pathetic." Blitz says.

Daring sighs and looks to him. "No, you're not pathetic, you're you. The stallion I know and…" She quickly quiets down and looks away.

"Yeah, there is no need to say anything else." Blitz says.

Daring nods. "Yeah, none at all."

"So no matter what you learn about me, you have decided to stay by my side?" Blitz asks.

Daring nods. "Yeah, there is nopony else that I trust more than you."

"You might regret it. Are you sure you want to take the risk?" Blitz asks.

Daring looks to him. "If I do, what kind of friend am I for breaking off on the most important thing we need? I always stay by my friends."

"And those you feel stronger for?" Blitz asks.

Daring sighs. "No matter what, I stand by them and help them. If I don't, I'm the worst pony to even be in it."

"Alright." Blitz says, starting to calm down.

Daring huffs as she leans against him. "I told you, not your fault and not mine either. All his." She said.

"I should have beaten him to a bloody pulp while I had the chance." Blitz says.

"Speaking of which, were you seriously going to use that third claw?" Daring asks.

"Oh, no there is only two claws. I was lying through my teeth." Blitz says smirking.

Daring smiles and pushes her head under his. "That's the Blitz I know."

"Daring, you know you've stopped giving off heat and your smell." Blitz says surprised when he noticed it.

Daring looks a little surprised as well. "Really, you can't smell me?"

"No, which is weird, I have been about to smell you as plain as day ever since that morning." Blitz says.

Daring looks to herself. "But…I still feel something."

"What?" Blitz asks.

"Relief." Daring says smirking at playing him.

Blitz hits her. "Thanks for that. I was worried I had to watch you for the rest of your life."

Daring stuck her tongue out at him. "Yeah, I played you completely. I started feeling better yesterday. That's for not telling me who you were when we met superstar."

Blitz narrows his eyes slightly. "Daring, I was really worried. I thought you might be stuck like this and you had to fight off all the stallions of your life."

"Nope, while you were asleep, I went to see the physician on the cruise ship who originally gave me an inoculation shot for the griffon kingdom and every time I get one of those, I get seasick. Well the doctor gave me something for the drug after examining my blood and told me it would slowly cure me, but most of the drug was already destroyed by what you gave me and I would feel a minor version of it until my body expelled the last bit. I even sent a letter on ahead using the delivery pigeon to get those two to play along." Daring explains, still smirking.

Blitz sighs. "Daring…please don't make me worry like this again. But why did you play along for the entire thing?"

"Like I said, to punish you for not telling me who you were. My publisher nearly didn't publish my latest book because he was afraid you would sue for copyrights." Daring says.

Blitz raises an eyebrow before sighing and letting go of her and steps out. "I don't even know the copyright system like that. Just criminal and corporate crimes."

"Oh no, you don't. You're not done in here." Daring says pulling him back in and pours shampoo on his head. "You haven't bathed in three days and you reek. Time to get clean." Daring says.

Blitz grumbles. "Well, you can head out on your own after this. I doubt you would need me anymore."

"Oh no can do Blitzy, you are coming with me. After all, you said so yourself that my rival has already seen you with me." Daring says scrubbing him.

"Meaning they will come after me. Maybe you are right, for me that is a mandalorian trick that I use for hunting a few bounties." Blitz sighing as she lather him up with soap.

Daring looks to him. "And you need a friend in these times. Nopony can live without a friend forever."

"Well, I would have brought Terran along, but somepony needs to watch Lightning Dust's back as she starts." Blitz says.

"Lightning Dust, your sister perhaps?" Daring asks.

"No, just a pegasus I picked up off the street and decided to train." Blitz says.

Daring nods. "But if you were given a chance, would you leave if there is no trouble?"

"The main reason I came over here was to make bits, so I can financially start up the restoration project back in Equestria." Blitz says.

Daring watches him. "So you would leave me?"

"Let's see, I made a hundred thousand right off the back and I'm betting that they will hire more thugs and some might have bounties an…don't you dare put that bow on the sink in my mane." Blitz says as if reading Daring's mind.

Daring scoffs. "Why do you ruin my life?"

"Because it would look so much better in yours." Blitz says as the water rinsed him off.

Daring blushes a bit. "You know, maybe I should just let you go. I can handle myself."

"Not bringing it up and now it is your turn Daring. You wash my back, now I wash yours." Blitz says.

Daring shakes her head and puts him out. "I can handle myself." She said before closing the curtain.

"Ah…Daring." Blitz says.

"What?" Daring asks sticking her head out and seeing he had the soap and shampoo.

Daring glares and grabs the stuff before going back in. "Just go to sleep."

"Daring, I have always wondered something." Blitz says.

Daring's huff was heard. "What?"

"What is it like to fly under your own power?" Blitz asks.

"I don't know. Just freedom." She said.

"You probably heard the rumors I can fly right?" Blitz asks.

"So what? You experience it, didn't you?" She asks.

"No, that was my armor. I can't fly, only with that type of armor can I fly." Blitz says.

Daring sighs. "Just freedom. That's it, now get to sleep."

"Tell me if this sounds stupid, but a lifelong dream of mine, that I only recently remembered, is to fly under my own power with no need of equipment or magic." Blitz says.

Daring was silent for a bit. "It's not, but go to sleep. We got a big day tomorrow."

"Ok, I'll leave be. After all, a bodyguard shouldn't intrude on the privacy of the mare he is guarding." Blitz says getting his equipment out of the bathroom floor.

Daring only respond by throwing her shampoo at him and hits him on the head. "Get out!" Daring got it back surrounded in a golden yellow aura before she heard the door close.

Blitz sighs as he places his armor on the table before heading to the bed before stopping and looking around and then moves to the window and lays down right beside it and tries to sleep. He rolls several times trying to get some sleep before sighing and walks over to the briefcase.

Daring moans slightly as she dries herself and then opens the door before almost closing it and sees Blitz mess around with his case and injects himself with something and then closes the case after placing it back in and moves to the window and lays down again. "What did you do?" Daring asks.

"Gave myself something to sleep." Blitz says closing the curtains with his magic.

Daring looks at him as he tries to sleep and soon a snoring sound came from him. She sighs and moves over to her bed and brings the covers around her as well and trying to sleep. 'Come to think of it, I've seen you inject yourself with something before going to sleep all but the first night on the ship.' Daring thinks.

She looks to him and sighs and gets out of bed. She then goes over to him and lays down with him and covers him with her wing and tries to sleep. "I'm sorry." She said, even though he was already sleep.

The night passed and Daring yawned as she awoke, finding Blitz still in her wings. She smiles and leans against him a bit. "I'm sorry for what I said." Daring says, after a few moments she gets up and unwraps Blitz from her wings and starts getting dressed. As she puts on her hat, she sees the injector on the table, the container for the chemical still mostly full. "What is that anyways?" Daring wonders, going over. Daring picks it up and smells it and her eyes fly wide open. 'Oh Celestia no.' She thinks before moving over to Blitz with great speed and shakes him harshly. "Blitz come on wake up!" Daring yells.

"Wha…wha…what is it, what is going on!" Blitz yells jolting awake.

Daring just throws the injector on the ground. "What's in this stuff?!" She yells while swaying a bit.

"Ugh…hold on a minute, I need some strong coffee." Blitz says still trying to wake up.

Daring grabs him and pulls him to his hooves and she falls down from lack of balance. "Fix this!"

"You smelled it, didn't you?" Blitz asks getting up.

Daring groans. "Fix it!"

"You need coffee is all." Blitz says picking her up.

Daring glares at him. "This is your fault!"

"Seriously, are we married?" Blitz asks.

Daring squirms a bit. "If you haven't use that thing then I wouldn't be in this mess!"

"I can't sleep when I'm on the job. I have to force myself to with that." Blitz says.

Daring was then put down. "You idiot! After this, you're fired!"

"Yeah, yeah, after the job is over." Blitz says before ordering coffee from room service and starting to put on his armor.

Daring growls. "No, after we leave this place, you're on your own! I don't want to see you again!"

"Daring." Blitz says and several moments later she huffed. "Fine." She says. "But I'm watching you, no more poisoning yourself." Daring says.

Blitz shrugs. "It's not poison."

"Same difference, no more of it." She says.

"Yeah, I think I forgot our wedding." Blitz jokes.

Daring growls. "If I wasn't on the ground, I would bucking murder you!"

"You will get your chance soon enough Daring. A few minutes after drinking the coffee and you will be like you didn't smell it." Blitz says.

Daring kept growling before a waiter came up and gave Blitz the cups of coffee and tips him before closing the door and gave Daring one of the cups and soon she was up and about. Daring still frowned as she didn't look at him. "I still hate you."

"Oh Daring, I heard an interesting idea from the rumors floating around in Equestria." Blitz says.

Daring huffs. "I don't care and I could hear it on my own day."

"They think I'm a mare and the only reason you were the first to have me in a book was because we sleep together. Tell me how ridiculous is that. I mean seriously, I even overheard this from a mare." Blitz says.

Daring frowns. "Good, more trouble for you. I mean it Blitz, after this, I don't want to see you."

"Daring, I already accepted the job to be your bodyguard. You even said so yourself and I never quit a job even if the employer wants me to. You're stuck with me Daring." Blitz says.

Daring growls as she turns to him. "Don't you get it?! I hate you and I never want to see you again. So shut up and leave me alone!"

"Daring, you know I can tell you're lying to me." Blitz says downing the coffee and walking over.

Daring glares at him. "Take off your helmet."

Blitz takes it off and puts it on the table. "Daring, if you hated me, you wouldn't have supported me last night. I can already tell you are a kind soul and trying to push me away so you don't hurt me." Blitz says.

Daring stares at him before punching him straight in the face and sends him reeling back. "I told you…everything is your fault."

"You are lying to yourself and me Daring." Blitz says getting up and facing her again.

Daring growls and hits him again that sends him back a bit.

"I'm not running nor am I leaving Daring." Blitz says getting up and moves closer.

Daring yells and hits him on the head, sending him down to the ground. "Shut up!"

Blitz gets up this time evading her next punch and grabs her. Blitz doesn't say a word and just holds her close.

Daring starts hitting him over and over as she started to cry. "Get away from me. Just get away. Get away. Leave me to die." She sobbed as her punches were getting slower and lighter.

"Never." Blitz says.

Daring whimpers. "Why don't you just leave me alone?"

"Because I know what it is like and I won't let you be that way anymore." Blitz says.

Daring cries as she pushes her head against his chest. "Just…leave me alone."

"I won't. I'm not leaving you behind." Blitz says.

Daring tries to push him away. "Blitz, please leave me alone. I want to be alone. It's the one thing I'm good at."

"I once thought that, but I was saved from it. Now it is your turn. Stop clinging to the past and move on. Lay the memory of your father to rest. I know it isn't easy. I also have those who I have yet to do it to." Blitz says.

Daring cries into his chest now as she stopped hitting him. "Blitz, why are you doing this?"

"Because I care for you." Blitz says.

Daring sniffs. "Blitz, why?"

"Do I need a reason?" Blitz asks.

Daring nods into his chest.

"I don't, you have been betrayed enough to have someone be there for you without a reason." Blitz says.

Daring just cries now. "Blitz?"

"Let it out." Blitz says petting her mane.

Daring cries into his chest for a bit as time pass by. "Blitz?"

"Yes Daring?" Blitz asks.

Daring sniffs a bit. "I don't care about archaeology. I don't care about teaching." She finally pulls her head away and looks at him. "I just want you."

"You got me Daring, but on one condition. You can't give up on your other two joys of archaeology and teaching." Blitz says.

Daring sniffs. "Blitz, do you love me?"

"Daring, you know I'm no good with saying how I feel. So please judge by my actions." Blitz says.

Daring smiles a bit. "Ok, I'll expect nothing less from you softy." She says her eyes on the helmet on the table and a smirk forms as she looks over his shoulder.

Blitz sighs. "Thank you Daring, but we need to go now. So are you sure you're ready?" Blitz says letting go and going to put up the injector still on the floor after he sterilized it. Looking back, he sees Daring wearing his helmet. "Daring, what are you doing?" Blitz asks.

Daring giggles a bit before walking over to him and stopping in front of him. "Trying to figure out how to turn it on?" Blitz asks smirking.

"Maybe." Daring says in a playful voice.

Blitz sighs. "Okay Daring, take it off."

"What do you got to offer for it?" Daring asks.

Blitz smirks. "How about marrying me?"

"I don't see a ring, so for now." Daring says before tackling him onto the bed.

Blitz looks a bit worried. "Um…Daring?"

"Shush. I'm getting my payment." Daring says removing the helmet before kissing him.

Blitz goes wide eyed as she kissed him before letting go. "Daring…stop." He said while trying to get out.

"Payment rendered." She whispers into his ear before placing the helmet on his head.

Blitz looks confused at her. "That's it? Nothing else?"

"Nope. One kiss." Daring says smugly waving her tail at him.

Blitz frowns a bit before smiling. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah, I do. Now come on." Daring says.

"Yes…would you prefer, boss or ma'am?" Blitz asks.

Daring stops and looks at him. "How about…Daring. Because I'm going to give payment now and again."

"I guess I'll take the payment method you just used when we are alone." Blitz says.

Daring smirks. "You want it again?"

"Don't you?" Blitz asks getting next to her.

Daring smiles as she starts to push him back to the bed. "Kinda, you?"

"I'll let you figure that out, now come on, let's go." Blitz says lifting her up with magic.

Daring pouts a bit before sighing. "I'm sorry."

"You got nothing to be sorry for. Now come on Daring, we have to meet with your excavation crew." Blitz says.

Daring smiles a bit. "You know we could just spend some time here or someplace private without that armor of yours."

"Then we would have to deal with mor…" Blitz stops when he opens the door and a pony with a serving tray stand on the other end. Blitz tilts his head. "Can I help y…oh wait, never mind. You got a bounty for assassinating." He takes out his blaster and points it at him. "Collection time!" Blitz cheers shooting a stun shot into the pony. "Daring, I think we are going to have to check out." Blitz says.

Daring nods. "I might have to agree. Shall we, my sexy stallion?"

"Lead the way." Blitz says getting all the luggage with his magic and drags the assassin down the stairs with them roughly.

Daring grins as she hears the grunts from the assassin. "So…want to grab a bite to eat on the way?" She asks casually while Blitz 'accidentally' drops the assassin down over two stairs, making him hit his head extra hard.

"Only if it is to go." Blitz says.

Daring smiles. "Good enough. But I need to pay twice."

"Rather than letting more like this one come at us." Blitz says now dragging the assassin by the tail.

Daring nods as they get close to the ground floor. "Okay, but I mean a different kind of payment for you."

"Start a tab for me." Blitz says.

Daring giggles and places her tail over him. "Come on, you know what I'm talking about."

"I know and I meant what I said." Blitz says.

Daring sighs. "And when do you want payment?"

"When we are alone. After all, you don't want the public know what I look like so they can't annoy us while I'm Southern Cross." Blitz says.

Daring smirks and moves her tail under him and taps him. "What about just this area uncovered?"

"Well…um…I don't think I'm ready for that step just yet." Blitz says.

"Oh that's right you can be quiet and shy. Though you can be quiet while I do something that doesn't involve that far." Daring says smirking.

"Yeah, so please don't tease." Blitz requests.

Daring smirks. "So I can mess with it?"

"That is not what I meant and you know it." Blitz says.

Daring pouts before starting to burst out laughing. "Oh boy, you actually thought I might do that for you?"

"Well…I…um." Blitz tries to form a proper sentence.

"Ok, listen, I consider myself a classy mare when it comes to that." Daring says as the assassin hits his head again.

"Oh thank heaven." Blitz says.

Daring suddenly moves near his ear. "Or am I?"

"Daring!" Blitz yells as Daring nearly falls over laughing.

After checking out and turning in the assassin, they finally took the train to the excavation site. "So I can't do that?" Daring asks smirking as they sat in their cabin and Daring was rubbing her hoof on his piece of armor.

"No, I have never done that, for your information." Blitz says grabbing her hoof.

Daring smiles and pulls her hoof back and leans back in her seat. "Hey Blitz?"

"Yes?" Blitz asks.

Daring looks to him. "It sounds like you have somepony."

"Well, Princess Twilight has made some moves." Blitz says as he leaned on his hoof as he looks out the window to the sky.

Daring smiles. "Sounds like there's more."

"I'll make you a deal Daring." Blitz says.

Daring tilts her head. "What is it?"

"I'll tell ya'll everything if you can keep from asking about it till we finish the job." Blitz says.

Daring pouts. "Aww. That's no fair."

"Isn't that better than getting bits and pieces of it?" Blitz asks.

Daring smiles. "I guess it is. Though you got anything else you can tell?"

"Yeah, I envy you a bit for being able to fly under our own power." Blitz says, continuing to look into the sky.

Daring looks to him. "I don't know what to do about that."

"Nothing can be done, it is just the way I was born." Blitz says.

Daring watches him. "Did you ever wanted to be born different?"

"Sometimes, but I guess it is just like my adopted father said I'm just howling for the moon." Blitz says.

Daring smiles. "Do you know who your real parents are?"

"No." Blitz says flatly.

Daring sighs. "Sorry."

"No harm done. I would have liked to have known them, but what is done is done. Heck, my birth mother could be Luna as far as I know." Blitz jokes.

Daring raises an eyebrow at him. "Maybe."

"That was a joke." Blitz says facing her.

Daring sighs and goes to the door and brings down the blinds before sitting down by him again.

"Time to pay my tab?" Blitz asks closing the blinds of the window and takes off his helmet.

Daring just looks to him. "It never stopped. Come on." She said grabbing his hoof and leading him to the bed on the other end.

"I pay in kisses remember." Blitz says hooking his hoof around her.

Daring smiles. "Did you ever want something more?"

"Um…I'm not able to do that yet. Still struggling with kissing sometimes." Blitz says.

Daring smiles as she holds a hoof to his lips. "How about you take what you want?"

Blitz nods before leaning forward and kissing Daring. Daring smiles as she kisses back before he lets go and goes to kiss her again which she allows as she starts stepping back with him following. Blitz smiles before he fell forward and fell onto Daring on the bed, making him stop and look to her. "What the heck?" He asks.

"Oh darn, I guess you can lead a pony to water, but you can't force it to drink." Daring says trying to be cute with the comment.

Blitz sighs and kisses her nose. "You're too cute."

"I know." Daring says sticking out her tongue.

Blitz sighs and sits up while sitting up with Daring and has her sit on his lap. "How many do I owe now?" He asks.

"None, you paid your tab for now." Daring says tracing her hoof around on Blitz's armor.

"Oh, you not extending my bill with interest?" Blitz jokes.

Daring smirks. "Do you want me to?"

"You aren't the only one with jokes." Blitz says.

Daring giggles as she leans her head against him. "You sure can make my life crazy."

"Would you rather it be boring?" Blitz asks.

Daring shakes her head. "No, just…let's not hurt each other again."

"For that we need to be honest with each other." Blitz says.

Daring slightly looks at him. "Are you ever going to tell yours?"

"Now Daring, I told you I would tell you everything when this over." Blitz says booping her nose lightly.

Daring smiles as she rubs her nose. "Then how am I going to be honest with you?"

"You tell me how you feel." Blitz says.

Daring stiffens a bit. "Well…I feel…" She sighs and turns to him. "Can you kiss me?" Blitz says nothing and kisses her again. Daring moans into the kiss as she leans more into him. Soon they separated again. "Do I have to say it?" She asks a bit embarrassed as she leans her head into his neck.

"In public, when I can't take off my armor, yes." Blitz says.

Daring presses her lips together and just buries her face into his neck. "Don't make me say it." She said muffled.

"You're adorable when you're like this." Blitz says.

Daring just raises a hoof in front of him and was about to bring it down before just placing it on his face. "Do you really want me to say it?"

"Only if you're ready." Blitz says.

Daring moves her hoof over to his cheek before making his head turn to her. She looks up at him as she pulls him in close. "I am."

"Then say it." Blitz says holding her as her wings encircle him.

Daring sighs as she gets closer. ""I…I love you."

"There you go." Blitz says as his ear perked up. "Somepony is coming." He says grabbing his helmet with his magic and slips it on.

Daring looks away as he places her down on the bed and he moves to the other side of the room.

"We will continue that later." Blitz says as the door opens.

The professor opens the door and sees the state Daring is in. "Did I interrupt something?"

"No, nothing at all. So has something happened?" Daring asks adjusting her hat.

The professor sighs. "Well, we got heavy weather at the site. Visibility is poor" He said taking out a paper. "Rain, wind, the whole thing. We can still work, but we can stay at the site for it to blow over if you want. What do you want to do?"

"It's your call Daring." Blitz says.

Daring sighs. "We don't have a lot of time when we get there, especially with who wants the eye and the treasure for themselves. We have to go through the weather."

"As you say boss." Blitz says.

The professor nods. "Okay, I'll send the message ahead to the dig site and tell them to get ready. We should be there in a few hours." He said before closing the door and leaving.

"Strange, I checked the weather, we aren't supposed to have rain for two weeks." Blitz says.

Daring sighs. "Blitz, can we not talk about this for a bit?"

"Daring, I think those who are after the eye are either close or at the site." Blitz says.

Daring nods. "I already got that, but can we not talk about it for now?"

Blitz sat against the wall as he waited.

"Blitz, can you come over here?"

"This is the perfect spot to get any would be assassins from getting you." Blitz says his blasters out.

Daring sighs. "And not even next to me is a good spot?"

"From here, I can blast them as they jump through the window and if they come through the door." Blitz says.

Daring looks away. "Blitz, why can't you ever talk about yourself?"

"I told ya Daring, I would tell you everything when this is over." Blitz says.

"Well I notice your country accent." Daring says. Blitz goes silent. "I got to say it is kind of adorable." Daring says.

Blitz blushes. "I'm going to look over the land." He said to cover himself. Daring says nothing as she moves beside him and lays down. Blitz looks slightly over to her. "What are you doing?" He asks.

"Since you won't come to me. I came to you." Daring says.

Blitz gulps a bit. "O…O…Okay." He said before turning back forward.

"You know, I've never felt safer." Daring says.

Blitz tries to smile. "That's because I'm saving your flank every time."

"There is that and there is the fact…" Daring trails off and leans against him.

Blitz sighs. "What are you going to do when we get back to Equestria?"

"Drag you to a church." Daring says smirking.

Blitz couldn't help but give little laugh. "Listen Daring, I got the princess and some others after me. What would it look like when you marry me right off the block?"

"That I one upped them all." Daring joked.

Blitz smiles. "You are going against a princess."

"I've gone up against mummy's curses, ancient monsters, and deadly traps, this is just something added to the list." Daring jokes.

Blitz chuckles. "Is a spiritual journey from ancient artifacts that taught you the true meaning of the artifact and what it's for, on that list as well?"

"Maybe." Daring says.

Blitz sighs. "Now you're learning."

"Oh, don't worry, I will pick out a nice dress for you to wear." Daring jokes.

Blitz sighs and wraps his leg around her. "So…what do we have to expect from the temple?"

"Death traps, lost secret, maybe a platypus bunny." Daring says

"A what?" Blitz asks.

Daring smirks. "Ever heard of the honey badger?"

"Yes, ugly little things, but vicious." Blitz says.

Daring nods. "Same thing with the bunny."

"Ok, now you have completely lost me." Blitz says.

Daring giggles. "Yeah, that tends to happen."

"Oh, I can tell my life with you in it will be very confusing." Blitz says.

Daring giggles some more as she leans against him. "And it wasn't now?"

"Point." Blitz says.

Daring smiles. "Can you take that thing off?" She asks tapping his helmet.

"Not for a while." Blitz says.

Daring sighs and just leans against him. "Think we might get attack just as we step off the train?"

"A possibility or they could be thinking of coming through that window any second." Blitz says.

Daring looks to him. "You worry too much."

"And you don't worry enough." Blitz says.

Daring giggles. "Now we just need the rings and wedding cake and we got ourselves balanced out and ready to have fun."

"Hey, the marriage jokes are my thing." Blitz says in a light hearted way.

Daring laughs as she hits his shoulder. "Well too bad." She said sticking her tongue out at him.

They rode the rest of the way in silence as Blitz kept on guard and Daring started studying the material the professor gave her. After a while the professor opened their door. "We're here." He said holding his bag over his shoulder. They packed their bags and followed the professor and soon they exited the train onto the platform which has the land having rain and a slight fog. "Might want to grab something to eat, it's going to be a while." The professor said as he walks toward a carriage.

Blitz says nothing as he carefully surveys the area. Daring smiles as she buys some treats and gives some to Blitz while the professor came back. "Got a ride. Let's go." He said and they got on and started to ride to the site as the rain got a bit heavier and foggier.

"I don't like this." Blitz says in the carriage.

Daring huffs. "You're not the only one."

The professor nods. "Yeah, it's almost…unnatural."

They watch as the carriage soon stops at a gap in a fencing and a worn path ahead of it. "This is it." The professor said putting his coat on and getting out.

"Hold on." Blitz says getting out and observing the road carefully.

Daring sighs and puts her raincoat on and sticks her head out. "Anything?"

"Yeah, hard to tell, but the side of the road there has recently been dug up." Blitz says.

The professor looks around as well. "Anything to tell what it is?"

"No, But I got something for it." Blitz says taking out a grenade and tossing it to the spot he specified.

After a few seconds the grenade exploded and body parts flew up and screeches were heard before some thuds were heard. "Wow, spiders huh?" Daring asks as she sees a leg.

"I hate spiders." Blitz says flatly.

Daring sighs and gets out and pays the driver before he speeds off for some reason that almost tilts his carriage over. "Well that was weird." She said as she watches him leave.

"Giant spiders are a problem here in the griffon kingdom." The professor says.

"And who wants to bet they are in the temple?" Blitz asks.

Daring sighs and walks along the path. "Let's go, we need to get there before this weather gets any worse."

They started to follow her as the fog got even heavier and the professor and Blitz kept an eye out for anything. After a while, they finally started to walk on old stone that was partially flooded in some areas. "I think this is it." Daring said as the professor took out something.

"Yeah, this is the site." The professor said, reading a sign.

"Here lies the key of the rebel hero." Blitz says reading the translation of the inscription his helmet provided.

They look to him a confused. "That's…correct." The professor said.

Daring sighs. "Come on. When he's around, expect weird stuff to happen." She said heading between two pillars with statues on top of them.

"To avoid traps for barbarians and foreigners, walk the way of the bird to your left." Blitz reads.

They immediately turn left at that. "Well now I'm glad you brought him along." The professor said as they near some light in the fog.

The light soon separated the fog and revealed the campsite sitting outside the entrance of the temple. "This isn't the picture I was thinking." Daring said.

The professor nods as he looks at the abandoned and open tents and temporary buildings, fires left attended but controlled, high winds sending things around and the rain making them wipe it away from their faces every now and again. "Huh, well now we need a scraping sound, some crows and maybe an artifact in front of us and we got a b-rated horror movie and maybe a video camera for the found footage version."

"And a lot of spider repellent." Blitz says starting to fire.

Daring frowns as she looks around. "Get down, now!" She whispered harshly as she took cover behind an overturn table.

"You want some, come get it. I got enough for all of you." Blitz says blasting almost at random.

The professor and Daring look at him and sweatdrop. "Does this…happen often?" He asks.

Daring facehoof. "Kind of." She said before grabbing the back of his collar and pulls him down. "You're lucky those things didn't react." She whispered pointing to the pony shapes sluggishly moving around.

"Oh, no way. Tell me those are not zombies." Blitz says using the flamethrower on another spider close by.

Daring grabs his weapon and aim carefully before shooting and hitting the part of the body where the heart is. They watch as the body falls down. "Guess n…" The professor stops as it gets back up. "Never mind."

"Sunva bitch!" Blitz yells flipping a spider onto one of them and it digs into the body, not bothering the pony at all.

Daring sighs. "Okay, apparently they have some bad hearing after your outburst and the shot." She said giving Blitz his blaster back. "We will sneak past and…do you guys hear breathing?"

"Daring, which would be better, explosives or ripping it apart with claws?" Blitz asks.

Daring grabs his blaster again and turns around quickly and fires into the head of the pony. "There." She said before it slowly gets up again. "Burn it."

"Ok, I'm just going to ask it now, when did we enter a survival horror video game?" Blitz asks burning the thing to ashes.

The professor sighs. "Maybe when we have to deal with the new treasure. Also, they're coming over." He said pointing to the bodies of both ponies and griffons coming at them and acting almost like an angry mob.

Blitz tosses a grenade to Daring. "Pull the pin and throw it over their heads." Blitz instructs ripping a mandible out of a spider's mouth and using it to kill it.

Daring pulls the pin before reeling back to throw and sees the fuel containers and throws it there, away from the supposed zombies. "Might want to duck when it goes."

Blitz flips another spider onto the zombies and ducks with Daring with the professor covering them both as the grenade explodes and makes the fuel tanks go off and sends shards of metal and plastic away and slices through some of the zombies and spiders. Daring peeks her head up and sees most of them down or stunned.

Daring gathers her things pulls the professor up. "Let's go." She said before rushing into the temple.

"I feel the sign was misleading now." Blitz says.

The professor huffs. "Isn't every single one of them misleading?" He said picking up a shovel and running after Daring while whacking a pony on the head along the way.

"Let's see. This is the way of the entombed." Blitz reads the inscription in the door frame. "This isn't the way of the bird." Blitz says twitching a bit.

The professor looks inside and sees Daring struggling with something. "And we already got trouble." He said rushing in.

Blitz walks in still twitching to see it was bandages trying to drag Daring into a sarcophagus and burns them away before taking her outside with the professor. "This is all I have to say to this way." Blitz says barely containing himself as he throws grenades to the top of the entrance.

The professor just looks at Daring as the grenade explodes and the entrance collapses. "Did you almost get raped by bandages, in a sarcophagus?" He asks.

"No, that is the path of the entombed. If I had to guess, it would have made her into one of those from before." Blitz says.

Daring turns to him. "Then where do we go?"

"We find the path of the bird and god help anymore spiders I encounter!" Blitz yells and Daring actually sees some giant spider slink away.

The professor sighs and hits a griffon on the head nonchalantly as it walks up to him. "So where is the next path?" He said then slicing the head off with the shovel.

Blitz suddenly stops and does an improvised facehoof. "Oh my god, I just realized something." Blitz says.

They both look at him. "What?" They ask.

"How does a bird even travel?" Blitz asks.

They both look to each other before looking to their own wings and then back to him. "Well shit." The professor said.

"Should I wait while you two look?" Blitz asks.

Daring frowns. "And leave you with the tutorial level?" She asks shoving her hoof to the zombies still walking around.

"Oh don't worry, I can handle them. So please go find the path of the bird." Blitz requests.

They both look to each other before nodding. "Just make sure you start burning th…" Her only answer was a flamethrower being fired.

"Burn! All of you burn!" Blitz yells.

The professor sighs. "Let's go." He said before taking off.

After a bit of searching they found a landing platform hidden very well. "Path of the bird." Daring reads.

The professor sighs and sees the temple entrance. "Come on. The quicker we do this, the better chance we have of getting out of here without dying." He said going inside and hitting the pony coming around the corner.

"Ow, what the heck ya bleedin idiot, why did ya hit me?" A scottish accented pony asks.

The professor looks a bit surprised. "Oh, you ain't a zombie."

"No ya overgrown chicken." The pony insults taking a swig of his bottle of alcohol.

Daring looks a bit confused. "How the heck did you survive all those things down there?"

"I blew up everythin that wasn't me." The pony says.

The professor and Daring just look to each other. "Please tell me he's for real?" The professor asks.

"Ah, a bloody lassie is here. You must be the one that put this whole thing together. Miss. Do, right?" The pony asks to which Daring nods. "Well thanks for killin me friends out there!"

"Um…not my fault. I specifically told you all to wait for me before digging." Daring says.

"Oh, sure and that bloody assistant of yours didn't tell us just to break open the tomb." The earth pony says.

Now the professor and Daring looks confused. "We don't have assistants." They said at the same time.

"Sure ya do, the lassie is a brown unicorn mare with a blue mane." The pony says.

Daring's eyes widen. "Um…she doesn't work for me. In fact she's trying to kill me."

"What, that is ridicul….come to think of it, the lassie did disappear right before we blew open the first door, releasing those spiders." The pony says.

Daring sighs. "At least we know who is behind this. Did you at least find a big entrance that not even the explosives could break through?"

"Unfortunately, I ran out of me explosives a while ago killing them zombies." The pony thinks.

"Daring, do you think you should go get your bodyguard now that we have found the safe entrance?" The professor asks.

Daring sighs. "I got another way." She said showing the eye a bit and some of the touches and plates of ash and wood immediately spark to life. "This is the master key."

"Oh the bloody hell, a pegasus usin magic." The pony says.

Daring shakes her head before walking again. "Come on." She said heading down the hallway.

"What about Southern Cross?" The professor asks.

An explosion outside answered their question. "Good enough fo…back off." Daring said as a wall closed on a zombie after she held up the eye.

Moments later, two claws covered in blood, come through the wall. Daring ducks as the claws came really close to her head before she uses the eye again and the wall pulls back up as they claws retracted and the zombie standing there was being burned alive by Blitz.

"Wow, but I'm not paying for dry cleaning." Daring said.

"Oh there you are Daring. I ran out of them out there to burn so I enter the spider way and found myself here." Blitz says.

Daring smiles. "Well we have a way, come on." She said leaving down a hallway.

"Who's he?" Blitz asks gesturing to the light blue earth pony taking another drink from his bottle.

The professor just points at him. "Meet the other requirement for a horror movie. The one character who can survive this whole thing, but looks insane by outside views."

"I thought the only other one was the first one to die." Blitz jokes.

The professor chuckles. "No, that's the female naked and running through the woods and when she's about to die she just screams while everyone else tries to run. Plus, that was racist."

"It was a joke unlike that giant queen like spider I burned to death, before reuniting with the group." Blitz says.

The professor raises an eyebrow. "Giant queen spider?"

"Do not ask, that thing will haunt me for weeks." Blitz says.

Daring peeks her head around the corner. "If you boys have finished your dick measuring contest, we got a tomb to explore."

"Yes, ma'am." Blitz says following with everypony else and the pony complaining about getting more scotch. "So how did you survive Mr.?" Blitz asks the earth pony.

"Aodh laddie."

"Yes, Mr. Aodh, how did you survive the spiders and the zombified ponies and griffons?" Blitz asks.

Aodh shrugs. "Run and explode. Simple as that. I might have busted a few heads on the way though."

"So you are a demolitionist, how good are you?" Blitz asks.

Aodh just looks to him. "Demolonisits? I just explode the thing."

"How good are you at it?" Blitz asks.

Aodh grins. "Too good."

"I see." Blitz says.

Aodh laughs a little before taking a swig. "Ahh, want some laddie?"

"No, I don't drink weak water." Blitz jokes.

Aodh frowns. "Ahh, you don't know what yer missing."

As they walk, an engraving caught Blitz's notice as it was under a unicorn stallion and a pegasus mare on the wall. "Hey Daring." Blitz calls.

Daring looks back at him. "Yeah?"

"What do you make of this? I think the unicorn is Tifus." Blitz says.

Daring walks up to the wall as her shirt pocket glows from the inside. "I don't know exactly…wait, it says that the weapon of power is something that is always used for others. Never has it been used for something inconsiderate or for peril. For when used in times of old does it never respond. For used when others are involved will it react, but also shape the world. The use of it will be catastrophic in every way and never will it be in the good graces of others."

"What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean?" Aodh asks.

Daring sighs. "It means no matter what, using the weapon will never be good even if used for good."

"So if that is Tifus, who is the mare? His wife?" Blitz asks.

Daring looks all over and couldn't find anything. "Who knows? Maybe she is, but for now we don't know."

"Yeah, let's keep going." Blitz says.

They kept walking through the temple as they see more and more depictions of Tifus and the mare and the civilization. "Strange that there is more of her. Maybe she is the wife." The professor deduced.

"Huh?" Blitz asks noticing what looked like a small monument with an inscription in it. "Let's see. Here I leave my last words and truth of what happened in those days for all those who come after. This is my story. The story of Tifus." Blitz reads.

They all stop and look at it. "So what does it say?" The professor asks.

"Some of it is worn by time, but what I am mostly getting is he fell in love with a slave mare who was a pegasus who was bought by his superior in, I think this means rank, but a lot of various meaning for this word. Anyways, the superior was well known for taking delight in being cruel and torturing other creatures. So when he learnt of this, he thought he could torture two at once, but Tifus did what didn't expect he lead his troops and attacked the superior and killed him. After that, there was no going back and he decided to not stop there and started freeing other enslaved creatures until it lead to full on opposing the empire." Blitz says.

They all looked a bit surprised. "Wow, that's…surprising." The professor said. "The old texts have him just freeing of others."

"Apparently there was more to it than that." Blitz says.

Daring looks to him. "And what's that?"

"He loved the slave pegasus mare Daring." Blitz says.

Daring keeps looking at him till she remembered something. "Loving a slave was frowned upon, even marrying one."

"Yes, keeping them for pleasure was acceptable, but any children they had would have been slaves as well. It seems Tifus fell in love with this one and knowing full well what he would lose, he choose her over it all." Blitz says sounding like he had a newfound respect for him.

Daring smiles a bit. "Well…do you know what happened to them?"

"No, it seems this one does not contain the full story. There must be others with the rest." Blitz says.

Daring pulls him along. "Come on, we might find more along the way."

"Yeah, let's go." Blitz says still looking at the engraving of the two ponies and also looking back at him and Daring.

Daring keeps looking around as the hallway actually widens out a bit. "Does anypony get the feeling we should have hit the other side of the temple?" She asks after a while.

"And that we have passed this corridor four times?" Blitz asks eyeing the scorch marks where he burned the last zombie.

Daring keeps looking around. "It has to be…wait." She said talking out the eye. "I wonder?" She said holding it up a bit. After a while of nothing happening, the eye suddenly glows a bit and soon everything started to move around them including the far parts of the hallway. "Get close. I have a feeling this is going to be big." She said as she held it up higher.

The three got up real close as the corridor started to shift and change. It's only when the pillars started to fall apart did they tense up. As the pillars fell the ceiling started to collapse and soon the outside was revealed. But they saw was not the outside of rain and fog, but rather sun and clear skies as the pillars reverted back to their shape. After a while of nothing happening, Daring put the eye back in her pocket and moves over to a hallway leading outside and looks out. "Guys, you might want to see this, cliché." She added as an afterthought.

They followed her and looked outside to see something surprising. "Since when did the camp disappear and this town appear, which has ponies going around as normal?" Blitz asks.

"Take a closer look, that isn't a normal town Blitz." The professor said.

Blitz looks closer and sees most ponies in either twos or threes and never more than a foot apart. "Wait, don't tell me…" He said as he spies mostly mares up close to stallions in either chains or leashes.

Daring sighs. "Welcome to the past. And this is my second trip into this kind of run."

"Wait, second?" Blitz asks.

Daring smiles to him. "Remember when you asked me about that artifact which make me learn about the artifact?"

"Yeah." Blitz says.

Daring looks proud. "I actually went to an ancient city full of demons and freed it."

"Ok, I definitely can't let you run off wherever you want anymore." Blitz says.

Daring smiles, but then frowns as she looks back to the town. "We need to go down there. You guys can walk around freely, but I may need to be tied. Who's willing to be my so called master?"

"We all know who it is going to be, come on." Blitz says.

Daring smiles as she looks to him. "I know, just making sure. There is nopony I trust more."

"Just don't cause trouble." Blitz says.

Daring grins. "Yes master. Now we just need something to tell I'm a slave."

"Speaking of which, I probably should buy you some new clothes." Blitz says observing what most were wearing.

Daring sighs. "We just need to…" She then spies a mare and stallion heading into the forest near the temple. "There, they must have something extra."

"Take a closer look. That is armor, meaning a soldier or an officer." Blitz says.

The professor looks down. "Or maybe this is the start of the story."

"Clothes first, then we will follow if they aren't back." Blitz says dragging her along.

Daring giggles a little. "You fell into the master role a little fast."

"No, I'm concerned how they will react to how you dress." Blitz says.

Daring smiles. "I know, we just need to find a merchant or something or maybe just find an unlucky traveler."

"Just follow me and don't talk, I'm used to dealing with these types." Blitz says as he keeps dragging her.

After a while they were about to exit the temple when Daring stopped his pulling. "Wait." She said before taking off her hat and was reaching for her clothes. "Me wearing this is enough to put suspicion."

"And my armor isn't?" Blitz asks.

Daring looks up to him. "Your armor is good. It sort of matches foreigners they might get. But me…I'm a mare and they consider them slaves. Besides, you also need something else." She said taking off her shirt and putting it in his saddlebags with her hat before taking out a leash from another bag. "What were you doing with this anyway?"

"Got it off a vampire pony. Don't ask." Blitz says.

Daring looks to him with an eyebrow raised before putting it around herself and giving him the leash. "Let's go."

Blitz holds onto the leash as he drags her through the market getting many different looks as he scans the stores till he spots a store with clothes. "Come on." Blitz says moving to it.

Daring only can follow as she looks to the ponies in armor and some high looking ponies just looking at Blitz. 'Good, this is working.'

Blitz looks over the clothing as the merchant looks at him. "See anything you like for yourself?" The merchant asks, his language being translated from Blitz's armor.

"I want something for her." Blitz says, his armor translating his words into the language.

The merchant looks to the slave behind him. "Well, I got this and this only. The other merchants have the same thing." He said reaching behind the stall and taking out a box full of robes.

"Daring, pick one you like." Blitz says surprising the merchant. Daring looks up and sees the robes before picking up one that looks like her regular clothing color.

"Will this be enough?" Blitz asks pulling out a diamond he took off the assassin from the hotel.

If the merchant wasn't surprised before he was certainly surprised now. He looks at the diamond before reaching under his stall and taking out a box and rummaging through it before dropping some rubies. "More than enough."

"Keep the change." Blitz says as Daring slips on the robes.

The merchant looks shocked still as they walk away as he looks at the diamond. "But…only the lord has diamonds." He said to himself.

Blitz keeps walking with Daring as now he noticed some unicorns now watching Daring with smirks.

Daring sighs as they kept walking around, trying to find someplace higher other than the temple until two unicorn approached him. "Excuse me, but are you a foreigner?" One of them asks.

"And if I am?" Blitz asks.

The other just smiles. "Simply put, foreigners out here must pay a small fee to keep being here."

"Oh, really?" Blitz asks.

They nod. "Yes, we are representatives from the palace. We go around and make sure everything is all right. Now you need to pay at least fifty gold pieces."

"And if I don't have that much?" Blitz asks.

One of them nods. "Then we would have to report you and you may be asked to leave."

"Makes no difference to me, I'm just passing through." Blitz says.

The unicorns looks confused. "Still, if that's true, why not take the mountain pass?" One said pointing to the nearby mountain. "Takes you straight to the next town."

"Because I promised her I would get her something." Blitz says.

The unicorns look a little surprised. "You are getting something for your slave?" One asks.

"When one gives their word, one must honor it." Blitz says.

The unicorns look to each before looking back at him. "Even so, you must pay or be reported and if you can't pay in gold we will just take your slave here." One of them says as he moves close to Daring from behind.

"Touch her and I will take something from you." Blitz threatens.

The unicorns tried another step. "Listen, you will lose her if you're reported. This is a tax we usually do and for foreigners it is usually higher." The unicorn says reaching for Daring.

"I warned you." Blitz says and, in a flash of steel, the unicorn yelled as he held his face as a long diagonal cut was now there going through his left eye. Blitz held up a now bloodied claw coming out of his hoof's armor as he stood between them and Daring.

The other one growls a bit. "You bastard. You just violated at least ten laws. We will take her."

"Try and take her and I will do far worse." Blitz says.

The unicorn that was uninjured moves over to the other and pulls him away. "Come on, let's go. You'll pay and you will lose." He said before leaving.

"You ok?" Blitz asks.

Daring smiles. "With you, always. But yeah, I'm fine. Didn't touch a bit of hair on me."

"If they had, I would have taken his head instead of his eye." Blitz says.

Daring giggles a little. "Thanks, but we need to keep moving. That would have caught a lot of attention."

"Oh they won't come after us. They were just humiliated and were trying to scam me to take you." Blitz says.

Daring blushes. "You won't let me go, will you?"

"You know what I'm capable of and I already made you that promise now, come on, we have to go find those two and make sure they don't cause too much trouble." Blitz says.

Daring smirks. "Let's go get them."

"Right." Blitz says as they walk towards the food area.

The unicorns grumble to themselves as the one injured patches himself up in a sitting area for the food area. "Got another plan?" He asks.

"We can't go to the lord of the lands about this. We would have to explain this to him if we did." The other says.

The injured one huffs. "Then how will we get a mare to sell? You know our lord is expecting at least a single mare to sell so then he's allowed to give us one to share at least then we can have our own."

"Yeah, the lord is a real tight ass. I hear most other lords hand out mares to their soldiers." The guard says.

The injured unicorn hisses as he puts something on his cut. "Damn, we got to find a mare and fast. Who else is easy pickings?"

"You mean who won't run to the lord?" The uninjured one asks.

The injured one huffs. "We just need to find a low class scum and take his slave, who would believe him?" The injured one says before he stop moving and points to where Blitz and Daring were meeting with their other companions.

Blitz frowns a bit. "Kinda hate this place." He said as the professor and Aodh sat down at a table with them.

"I know what cha mean laddie." Aodh says.

The professor sighs and looks to Daring. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Cross here had to teach a few unicorns a few things though." Daring says.

The professor frowns. "Let's hope we don't cause a commotion from it."

"Well, here they come again." Blitz says.

They all look over to the two unicorns coming over. "Nice job laddie." Aodh said seeing the cut.

"Looks like they still haven't learned their lesson." Blitz says unmoving.

Daring watches them as they get close before she feels her collar tightening and she grabs her collar to get it loose. "What?" She breathes out. "What's going on?" She asks as she tried to loosen her collar.

"You want something else?" Blitz asks.

The injured one huffs as his horn lights up. "We want that mare. Now give her to us and we might let her live."

"I see. Then the solution is simple." Blitz says bringing out a blaster. "I end what I started." Blitz says casually shooting the unicorn's horn off.

Daring breathes in hard as she feels the collar loosen up. "Oh boy, that was a bit scary." She said trying to make sure her neck wasn't damaged.

The unicorn who wasn't shot lets out a small growl. "Shut it slave! This is between us."

"No, it's over. Continue this and I will kill you." Blitz says fully serious picking up the shattered horn.

The uninjured one was about to step forward when his injured partner holds him back. "Don't…" He groans. "We're done. Get me to a healer." He groans out as he holds his head.

"Be grateful I let you have your life." Blitz says.

"Yes, you two be grateful." A new voice says.

Daring looks up to the voice as she hears a somewhat familiar voice and sees a pony with his head covered by a metal helmet and in a uniform with somepony behind him. She then looks back to Blitz. "Did he just used your voice?"

"Your lordship, this foreigner…" The uninjured one starts.

The lord turns to them mad. "Quiet!" He yelled making them shrink back. He then turns to the four at the table. "You four are to come with me."

"And if we refuse?" Blitz asks.

The lord grins. "Then you are just going around with your heads cut off like a headless chicken."

"You want to try and back that up?" Blitz asks threatenly.

The lord chuckles before moving out of the way for the pony behind him. "Want to tell them?" He asks the mare tied by her collar to him.

"His lordship has guards all around ready to take you into custody." The mare says respectfully.

Blitz raises an eyebrow at the idea of the mare talking before sighing. "Okay, come on guys." He said getting up and pulling on Daring's leash a little.

The others follow the lord and the mare as they walk out through the little forest before the lord stops and looks at them. He smiles and grabs the mare's collar and let her off her leash. "You can let yours off the leash now. I can see that you hate it." He said packing away the leash and taking off his helmet.

"Well this is interesting." Blitz says as it was like looking into a mirror.

Daring looks a little shocked as Blitz took off her collar and leash. "Whoa, this is weird." She said looking back at Blitz.

"Yes, I know Daring." Blitz says removing his helmet shocking both the mare and the lord.

The mare stutters a bit. "But…how is that possible? How can there be two lords?"

The lord keeps looking until he smiles. "Then this will makes things easier getting into my palace." He said fishing around his saddlebag.

"You knew we would come, didn't you? The key every legend and text of your's keeps referring to is how, isn't it?" Blitz asks.

The lord chuckles as he tilts his head slightly. "I knew my message and eye would get out sometime, but I didn't expect a doppelganger to come also." He said taking out a collar. "Here, put this on your mare. It would say she belongs to me and no one is allowed to touch her under the penalty of death. You sure don't want the guards around to have fun, if you catch my meaning." He said showing a blue collar and a golden plate on it with an inscription.

"Daring is not my servant or my slave, the collar is just for show, but tell me, how much do you truly know?" Blitz asks.

The lord gives Daring the collar anyway and takes out another one. "So are these. But I don't want to find my mare in the guard's house on the ground and out cold. Right sweets?" He asks her.

The mare nods and smiles. "Yeah, we certainly don't want that." She said as he puts the collar on her.

The lord looks back to them. "Anyway, I need your help, even though my weapon can win the war it always come with a price like all weapons and battles does. Think you're up for it?"

"First answer my question and we shall see." Blitz says.

The lord sighs. "Okay, my information here is limited and I knew I needed help. My spies could only do so much as my army too. I needed help and I looked to the past for that. I learned that the need for numbers decreased as time went by. So I thought of leaving a message for future ponies and beings to figure out. I knew that the ones who cracked the texts and clues would be the one to help me and stay true. Still, I didn't expect a perfect replica to come as well."

"Well you know what they say, there is always someone who looks just like you." Blitz says.

The lord laughs. "Yeah." He then looks to Daring. "Why don't you place that on and follow Sheka here? She'll get you into the palace and we'll be close behind." He said motioning to the mare behind him.

"So you're Tifus?" The professor asks.

Tifus smiles. "Yes, nice to meet you griffon, but why do you have that tool?"

"Oh, I'm a professor at a university or a very big school because one has yet to be founded yet." The professor says.

Tifus just looks confused. "Okay. So how about it, want to scout the place as it is?" He asks Daring.

"Careful, Daring has some sticky hooves when it comes to artifacts and everything from this time fits the bill for her." Blitz whispers into Tifus' ear.

Tifus chuckles. "Then Sheka and Daring here will get along just nicely. Sheka has that impulse to take a sweet every now and then. Besides, don't worry about them. As long as the collars are on them the guards and others won't dare touch them. I already had that with Sheka ten times already."

"Yes, oh and get your soldiers ready to ambush the so called superior when he tries to kidnap her and forcefully take her back to the capital as his own." Blitz warns putting back on his helmet and, to Tifus' shock, disappearing completely.

Tifus narrows his eyes at where he disappeared. He then sighs and turns back to Daring. "Go on and wear it." He then looks to the professor and the other pony. "Come on. We have to go to my head guard."

Daring sighs and puts the collar on as Sheka pulls her off to the palace. "Just keep yourself looking a bit down. The guards have never seen me happy so any new collared mares have the same look to keep the look up. Tifus really treats us differently." She said blushing a bit.

"Oh he treats you really special doesn't he?" Daring asks.

Sheka nods. "Yeah, he's really sweet to me. I don't know why, but after all I have been through I don't mind."

"Oh, ho, ho, I have a few ideas why he is so sweet on you." Daring says.

"You are different from any other mare I have encounter." Sheka says.

Daring smiles. "That's because I'm not from here. In my place mares are free and able to lead lives like the males. Heck, I'm a teacher at the big school and our rulers are mares as well. In fact, now that I think about it, I think the ratio between mares and stallions is too large." Daring says thinking it over.

Sheka smiles. "Sounds great, wish I could go. But Tifus warned that we can't go with anyone who comes and help if it sounds like a good world. We belong here and not there, so we have many more things to fix soon."

"You want to know a secret?" Daring asks.

Sheka looks to her. "What is it?"

"It's not that it is a different world, we are from the future." Daring says.

Sheka nods. "I know, it just feels different."

"It's because of what work you and Tifus do and others building upon it." Daring says.

Sheka blushes a bit. "Thanks. We should get to the palace." She walking to it again.

"Actually that has me thinking, we are from the distant future and Blitz and Tifus look exactly like each other eerily so. What are the chances they are related?" Daring says thinking out loud.

Sneak shrugs. "Maybe they are, maybe they aren't. The point is, we got a better plan to work with."

"So what is your opinion on Blitz from what you learnt about him so far?" Daring asks looking at the silverish coat pegasus mare.

Sheka smiles. "Well, he's respectful. Watches out for others. Definitely doesn't want to be in the norm of things. Yet…he has the air of mystery around him."

"And he wounded that soldier to that degree for either trying to take me or threatening me." Daring said.

Sheka sighs. "Sounds like Tifus. He's almost the same."

"That's almost…wait we aren't going to start having trouble telling them apart are we?" Daring asks.

Sheka has a certain light in her eyes. "Oh, that might be fun."

"Oh we are going to get along well." Daring says mirroring her.

Sheka looks her over. "Maybe because we are around the same."

"Oh, maybe we can pull the same to them and see if they can figure it out?" Daring asks.

Sheka grins. "Maybe you and I can trade places?"

"Oh, where have you been all my life sister?" Daring asks.

Sheka giggles. "Just a jump away."

* * *

><p>A few days later, Blitz returns with troop numbers and movement information of all the outlying forts and cities.<p>

The professor looks over the maps. "Give me the short version." He asks as he, Aodh, and Tifus sat in the war room.

"Most of the troops are either up north holding against the gryphon 'barbarians' or south, trueing to defeat a rogue king who rebelled." Blitz says.

Tifus nods. "Yes, we are dealing with a dying nation and the griffons have been trying to take our resources without any permission so that's why we're under attack by them. Of course others would see them as barbarians because of how they fight."

"And because they are not you." Blitz adds.

Tifus sighs. "Another reason, but an ungrateful one we all have to deal with."

"So how is Daring doing?" Blitz asks.

Tifus smiles as he sips away at his drink. "Having fun, privately of course. The guards are not even use to Sheka having this much fun."

"What has she been doing?" Blitz asks.

Tifus grins. "'They've been having fun with the guards."

"Doing what specifically?" Blitz asks as he lays on a couch his eyes closed.

Tifus chuckles. "Messing with the patrols, sneaking and taking stuff without them knowing and watching their reactions, even doing stuff that 'slaves' are not supposed to do and giving the guards a chase. Surprisingly, they are able to get away."

"I see." Blitz says hearing the door open.

They look over and see Sheka and Daring come in and close the door behind them. "That was close." Daring said.

"Daring." Blitz says not getting up or opening his eyes.

Daring grins nervously as she looks over to him. "Yeah?"

"What did you do?" Blitz asks.

Daring chuckles nervously before some heavy knocks hit the door. "Get out here slaves! We know you're in there." A guard said.

Sheka quickly pulls Daring to the table before going under it and opening a secret panel and pulling themselves in before closing it again.

Blitz sighs getting up and walks over to the door before slamming it open, shocking the guards. "What is with all this racket?" Blitz asks dangerously agitated.

The guard shrinks back a little. "E…E…Excuse me, sir. We…we…are looking for the slaves."

"Well they are not here. So go look somewhere else before I decide to take all my anger out on you." Blitz says slamming the door shut in their faces.

Tifus sighs and looks down before knocking on the door. "They're gone."

"Daring. Here. Now." Blitz says laying back down.

Daring came out as she pushes her hooves together. "Hey…um…Blitz."

"You stay for a while till they stop looking." Blitz says making room.

Daring smiles and lays by him. "Sorry, but…this is the most fun I ever had."

"Yeah and you're as giddy as a schoolmare going to a dance." Blitz says removing his helmet.

Daring blushes. "Yeah…schoolmare."

Blitz then reaches up and pulls her close. "You can drop the act now." Blitz says to Sheka.

Sheka gets up from him. "Thanks for that. You've ruined it."

"I just know Daring and she is coming over to punch me for saying she's acting like a schoolmare." Blitz says.

Sheka gets up away from him and allows Daring to hit him. "So how were we?" She asks the rest.

"For me." Blitz says grabbing Daring and pulling her onto the couch with him.

Daring smiles and snuggles into him. "Probably good."

"Yeah, little schoolmare." Blitz jokes. Daring just hits him. "Oh I'm never letting that nickname for you go." Blitz says.

Daring sighs. "You really should others consider feelings, but I may like that name." She whispered the last part to him.

"I know." Blitz says kissing her as everypony else was turned away.

Daring smiles as she lets go and lays her head on his chest. "Seen the weapon yet?"

"No, but I know Tifus knows where it is." Blitz says.

Daring nods. "Yeah." She then smirks and looks to him. "Like my new look?"

"Yeah, you look quite lovely." Blitz says.

Daring smiles. "Thanks, so what do we do now?"

"We wait for now. That is about all we can do." Blitz says.

Daring sighs. "So what do you want to do?"

"Want to disappear for a bit of us time?" Blitz asks.

Daring grins. "Would I."

"Ok, let's go." Blitz says putting on his helmet.

Daring adjusts her collar before getting off the couch and allows Blitz to get off and follows him out. Tifus just smiles as Sheka sits on his lap as they look over the maps with the professor. "What do you think?" He asks her.

"I think you worry too much." Sheka says.

Tifus chuckles and boops his nose with hers. "No, I'm not worrying enough, especially for you."

"Why don't we get a second opinion?" Sheka asks looking and finding Daring and Blitz gone.

Tifus grins. "It's a good thing I made it so that the collar allows my second in command to have the same privileges."

* * *

><p>Blitz lays down in a tree with Daring on top of him. "Nopony will find us here." Blitz says.<p>

Daring smiles as she leans close to him. "Good, because I want to enjoy you."

"Oh you're not already?" Blitz jokes.

Daring just rears her hoof back, ready to strike before sighing and placing it on his cheek. "Don't make me worry, okay?"

"Don't worry I won't." Blitz says.

Daring smiles and strokes his cheek. "Good because you can really make me worry when you go out."

"So tell me, how many times did you try and pull that on Tifus while I was gone?" Blitz asks.

Daring lays her head into his neck. "None, I wanted you."

"Oh, my charms completely enthralled you then?" Blitz jokes.

Daring sighs and nuzzles him. "Don't mess with it."

"Don't worry I won't." Blitz says wrapping his forehooves around her.

Daring smiles. "Thanks, now…I believe you need payment?"

"How much is on my tab this time?" Blitz asks.

Daring grins. "However much you want. I'm yours."

"I thought you were mine a long time ago." Blitz says kissing her.

Daring moans into the kiss before letting go a little. "I am, besides, want to keep this?" She asks showing her collared neck.

"Only till we are back. After all you are nopony's prize or possession." Blitz says.

Daring smirks. "But I'm yours."

"You're my mare, I neither own you nor won you." Blitz counters kissing her again.

Daring smiles as she kisses him before letting go again. "Then why the heck were you carrying that leash?"

"Ok, one of the mares who wants me is helping me get over my phobia of vampires, but after you know who, it is completely justifiable." Blitz says.

Daring raises an eyebrow. "And the leash?"

"As one of her payments, well she has a certain fetish." Blitz whispers into Daring's ear.

Daring looks to him. "BDSM?"

"I don't know the names of fetishes so maybe." Blitz says.

Daring sighs. "She probably likes being hurt and abused. Is it getting easier for you to do that now that you are here?"

"Um…no." Blitz says.

Daring sighs. "I can help you and it just involves us being alone together on our own time, away from everypony."

"The thing is, I'm not sure I'm ready to start doing that. I'm just getting comfortable with kissing." Blitz admits.

Daring smiles. "And were you comfortable with kissing before?"

"Yeah now, but at first I froze whenever a mare got close to me." Blitz says.

Daring smiles. "And now you got a mare laying down right on you. How do you feel?"

"Exhilarated and half like I'm going to have a heart attack." Blitz says.

Daring places her hoof on his chest where his heart is and feels the heavy and fast beats. "That's just being excited and that means it's good."

"You want to know a secret?" Blitz asks.

Daring looks to him. "What?"

"You mares can scare me far more than when I was facing her." Blitz says stealing a kiss.

Daring looks a bit confused as she kissed him before she lets go again. "Her who?"

"The queen of vampires." Blitz says covering her mouth so she couldn't say the name.

Daring gets his hoof off of her. "You faced her down?"

"And destroyed the thing that finally lead to her true death. But throughout the whole thing, I was terrified." Blitz says.

Daring smiles and nuzzles his nose a bit. "You did it. You faced your fears, but it isn't about conquering it, it's facing it and finding a way through it and yet still have that fear, because that fear will also help others."

"One of the things holding me back now is considering what could happen as a result from the union you and the others want." Blitz says.

Daring tilts her head a little. "Union?"

"You know what I mean." Blitz says touching her stomach.

Daring puts her hoof over his. "It's still your choice for me. Do you want me?"

"That's not the concern that makes me hesitant. I have a tendency to overanalyze things and of where that would lead. I am a mandalorian and if I had a foal they would most likely would raise them like one." Blitz says.

Daring now looks concerned. "Can you refuse?"

"Not really, it's a part of my nature and well it can be very bloody being warriors." Blitz says.

Daring smiles. "If you have foals, you don't need to worry. You are not alone in taking care of them. You would have us."

"It's a part of my nature to worry and over analyze things like this." Blitz says.

Daring sighs. "Then give us your worries. You are not alone in this and we want to help you. You would be very special to us and both sides would take care of each other."

"Thanks Daring." Blitz says as she encircles him with her wings.

Daring smiles and lays her head down on his chest where his heart is again and hears it calm down a little. "Do you love all of us?"

"Yes." Blitz says as he noticed a carriage being pulled along the road as he pets Daring's mane.

Daring moans a bit as she closes her eyes. "And never one more than the other?"

"That would be favoritism." Blitz says watching the carriage ride off towards Tifus' palace.

Daring nuzzles his chest. "And you would never do that, right?"

"No. Say Daring, how about we stay here for a few days and just have some us time?" Blitz asks losing sight of the carriage.

Daring looks to him as she slowly blushes a little. "By us you mean…?"

Blitz kisses her before speaking. "Just spending time together. Maybe have a few picnics, just you and me." Blitz says.

Daring slowly smiles. "I would like that. Can we do it completely alone because you are not allowed to date a slave or even kiss them unless it's for your own purpose?"

"Aren't we already?" Blitz asks.

Daring still blushes. "Using me?"

"No, completely alone." Blitz says booping her nose with his.

Daring sighs. "I meant a place where we can have fun on the ground instead of in trees most of the time."

"We could try the mountains, but I hear there is a lot of giant spiders." Blitz says.

Daring taps her chin a bit. "Maybe near that lake? I hear it actually gets pretty lonely there or do you want me and you, in our room, and have fun?"

"Not ready to go that far and lake it is then." Blitz says.

* * *

><p>It was a few days later when Daring and Blitz were heading back when the carriage from a few days ago raced past.<p>

Daring and Blitz watches as it goes by. "What was that about?" Daring asks.

"Sheka!" Tifus yelled as he ran past them and after the carriage, followed by several soldiers.

"There is your answer." Blitz says disappearing.

Daring sighs before racing after them as Blitz starts using his exosuit underneath to try and speed up and jump past some obstacles. "Screw this." He said before launching a grappling hook and latching onto the carriage and lands before the driver, decloaking with his claws extended and cuts off the pony's head and grabs the reins and makes the creatures pulling it slow down before stopping before disappearing again.

Some groans were heard as the carriage door opens and a fat armored pony steps out with a mare taking a step out before collapsing to the ground. "What the buck was that?" The pony asks.

Tifus, seeing this, tackles the fat pony to the ground. "How dare you!" He yells starting to punch the fat unicorn.

Sheka groans as she looks up and see Tifus hitting the pony on the ground before she tries to get up and walks to him as she limps before placing a hoof on his shoulder, making him stop hitting the now bloodied pony. "It's okay, I'm here with you, once again." She said smiling.

"Soldiers, the capital has sent us a message. They say they can take whatever they want from us to satisfy their greed in spite of the laws. What is to be next our lands, our families, our very lives?!" Tifus asks getting off the fat pony. "It is now apparent to me that we must sever all ties with the empire we love so much for it is no longer the empire our forefathers created and is just filled with evil ponies. So here now I announce our secession from the empire!" Tifus yells taking a sword out and stabbing the fat pony in the throat killing him as the soldiers cheered. He then turns to Sheka and starts cutting away at the collar on her with the dagger he took out after putting the sword down. "No more. I'm not hiding this anymore." He said cutting the collar and throwing it away onto the dead pony. He then turns back to Sheka and holds and hugs her. "I just want you and you alone, without anything standing between us."

Blitz reappeared besides Daring as they watched. "Seems we have seen everything play out." Blitz says his hoof around Daring.

Daring smiles. "Yeah, we certainly have. The big change which drives him is losing Sheka or rather almost since your intervention. The texts said he chased her down to the next empire and attacked it just to get her back and end it all."

"He knew this would happen from the start. This key of his has shown him the future." Blitz says wearily.

Daring nods. "Yeah, it almost makes you wonder what the artifact is."

Tifus lets go of the hug and looks to Sheka in the eye. "Sheka, I know you're still considered a slave by law, but I intend to change that and I have a proposition." He said taking out something from his coat pocket. "Sheka, will you marry me?" He asks showing a box with a ring in it.

"Yes." Sheka says hugging him with her wings.

"I think it is the staff of Tifus." Blitz whispers as they walk away quietly.

Daring nods. "You don't think he won just by seeing the future, do you?"

Blitz shrugs. "The one who sees the future will win the war for they know the enemy's plans, but he lost battles so the ability must not be absolute." Blitz says.

Daring sighs. "Maybe it just does the important ones."

"Or maybe it can only be used so many times." Blitz theorized using his claws to cut off Daring's collar.

Daring smiles as she watches him throw the collar into the forest. "So now we can have fun. I just need my hat and shirt."

"I kept them with the professor." Blitz says kissing her where her collar once was.

Daring moans a bit. "Good, because now the real war begins."

"Yeah, I think Tifus will have no trouble with it. I already gave him the keys to victory as I already sent a letter to the griffons and that rouge king telling them of the splintering the empire was having internally and if the three work together they would annihilate the empire." Blitz says kissing her there again.

"You were the one to set up the alliance that would doom the empire. What can't you do?" Daring says after moaning again.

Blitz smirks as he stops at the entrance of the town and kisses her neck before replacing his helmet. "Not be able to relay my feelings and do everything the mare wants. I have my limits."

"Oh my stallion." Daring whispers.

Blitz chuckles as they walk through town, attracting almost everypony who isn't a slave and even those who are. "Yes my mare?"

Daring pushes him away a little, but gives up as she guides him. "Ponies will see."

* * *

><p>Blitz and Daring make it back into the palace as they waited for Tifus. "I can't believe you told the guards off when they saw a 'slave' being treated like that." Daring said as she lays her head on his lap.<p>

"Yeah, though you're just happy to have your hat back." Blitz says.

Daring chuckles as she adjusts her hat. "Yeah, this thing is like my life."

Blitz smiles as he pets her mane. "What about me? Wasn't I your life?"

"Three seconds ago." Daring jokes.

Blitz just taps her head. "Now I feel all useless. I guess I don't need to be your bodyguard now."

"No, I got me a stallion now." Daring says smirking.

Blitz sighs. "You really like making my life difficult, don't you?"

"What gave me away?" Daring asks.

Blitz shakes his head and then just leans down and kisses her, which she gladly accepts. "My payment." He said before kissing her again.

And at the point, Aodh and the professor walked and recoiled a bit. "Geez, get a room you two." The professor said as he covers his eyes slightly.

"Shut it turkey." Daring says.

The professor looked a little offended. "Miss. Do, I thought you would be more respectful."

"She is, she just wants to go back to our time." Blitz says.

Daring sighs. "Since we know what happened, I'm sure we can let history run its course now."

"But how do we get back?" Blitz asks.

Daring stops and facehooves. "Dang it."

"I think I can answer that." Tifus says walking in.

Everybody looks to him. "And what's that?" Blitz asks.

"Take the item that got you here." Tifus says as Daring obeyed him and got it out before the eye started to glow golden and the outer shell split off, revealing a golden orb. "Say hello to my prize possession. Well…" He looks to Sheka who walks in wearing regular clothing now. "My third prize."

"So all this time, Daring had the artifact the lead you to victory?" Blitz asks.

Tifus sighs. "That artifact is too much for one pony. It was meant for many who understands the true nature of the world and its meaning. I already have, but I knew at this point in time, many would not understand and take it for themselves. The power to see the future and the power to control other ponies mind to the point of breaking it just by your thought alone. I had to find more ponies who understand the true meaning of my journey to this point."

"So this whole thing was not to help you, but to teach a lesson, huh?" Blitz asks.

Tifus chuckles and shrugs. "Well…I knew I would win eventually. It's just time that was a factor and you shorten it."

"So how do we get back?" Daring asks putting Blitz's helmet back on him.

Tifus smiles. "Take a look."

Daring looks to the golden orb and thinks of going home before the orb glows and then symbols started to appear in her vision with the sharp golden lines coming out of the orb. She then feels like she got sucked into the orb as it then guides her out of the palace and through the town before ending up at the temple and leaves one final symbol for her. Daring opens her eyes as the orb stops glowing and the others watch on.

Daring looks to them as she places the orb away. "We have to get back to the temple."

"Lead the way Daring." Blitz says.

Daring gets up and packs up most of her things. She then turns to Tifus and Sheka. "Thanks for allowing us to come and be here." She said, bowing slightly. The other three follow her example.

Tifus smiles. "No problem. I'm thankful I can teach you something because you can now own that golden orb and take this." Tifus says handing her a vase and some jewels.

Daring looks at the vases. "What's this?"

"Somethings I had made for you when you helped me." Tifus says.

Daring just blankly looks at him. "What is it?"

"A few things for you, since Blitz told me you love artifacts." Tifus says.

Daring takes another look at the vase and then the jewels and then smiles. "Cool, but I just need to know, what's this story about your staff?"

"Oh, easy, I put the orb into the top of it to masquerade that I created an incredibly powerful weapon when the orb is what mattered." Tifus says.

Blitz chuckles. "That's a nice way to have trickery."

"Thanks for everything again." Daring says.

"I only wish I learnt how to disappear like Blitz." Tifus says.

Blitz smiles. "You may one day, but for now, we gotta get home. Come on guys." He said walking with Daring and the others.

* * *

><p>"That was an incredible experience." The professor says.<p>

Aodh chuckles as he drinks some bottle of something that was here. "And they had a great selection."

"You happy what you got Daring?" Blitz asks.

Daring nods. "Yep, we got some artifacts and the weapons that was foretold in the legends."

"We still don't have the staff." Blitz says before they hear cackling.

Every one of them looks around. "What the heck is that?" Daring asks.

"Anypony want to bet that somepony found the staff?" Blitz asks moving towards where the cackling came from.

They all follow him as they go down a corridor and find somepony holding a staff and almost praising over it. "This will be good."

"That is the lassie who said she was your assistant." Aodh says.

They all stood behind her as she kept laughing over the staff before she stops and turns around. When she saw who was behind her she jumps back and points the staff at them. "Stay back, this has the power to decimate armies."

"Daring, can I?" Blitz asks.

Daring waves him off. "Eh, go ahead."

Blitz starts walking up to the mare. The mare responds in trying to use the staff, only nothing happened. "Wha…what the buck happened?!" She asks, shaking the staff.

"The staff itself is just a focus for something else." Blitz says knocking the staff to the feet of the professor and sticks his claws into her face. "I'll give you a choice, you did not a half bad job at planning assassinations and sabotage. So you can either agree to come work for me as an organizer and operation manager or I shank you for all you have done." Blitz says.

The mare gulps as the claws press close to her eye. "Wh…wha…what about…her?" She shakily points to Daring.

"She is my employer right now. Now choose." Blitz says.

The mare gulps again. "O…Okay."

"Good choice." Blitz says withdrawing the claws and makes her walk over to the group.

The professor scoffs as he holds the staff. "We should at least tie her up or blindfold her."

"So Aodh, you want to come work for me with your expertise with explosives?" Blitz asks.

Aodh just drinks his bottle. "As long as I get to blow shit up and have some drinks."

"Ok, your first job is get her to Equestria. After that, ask the guards where Southern Cross' base is. They will tell you where to go." Blitz says.

Aodh shrugs. "Sure. Let's just get out of here. I'm bored at this point."

"Ready Daring?" Blitz ask.

Daring nods and starts leading them to the temple before the professor blindfolds the mare and Daring takes the orb out of her bags and holds it up. They start getting close as the walls started to shift again and they see the columns collapse again and the ceiling collapses again and they see the sky which they know of as rain and fog. After that, they see the ceiling and columns repair themselves before the whole temple started to shift and then stop.

"Guys, the walls." The professor said, looking at the new carvings and inscriptions.

They all look and see the inscription detailing the rest of Tifus' story and at the end, one word was written. "Victory." Daring says.

Blitz sighs. "Let's get out of here." He said walking out with the rest of them.

After they reach the entrance of the temple, they don their coats and ready for another zombie and spider fight, but they see ponies milling about and waiting at their tents. "What the heck happened?" The professor asks as they all look around.

"Seems somepony sent a rescue team." Blitz says as he sees bodies of spiders being burned as they looked for survivors.

Daring shakes her head. "No, look." She said pointing to a pony sitting nearby. "That's the zombie pony that came up to us."

Soon the ponies at the campsite noticed them. "Hey, there they are!" One yelled.

"What heck?! Where were you?!" Another asks.

"Yeah, we've been here forever!" Another yelled.

"Well let's wrap it up then lads, we got what we came for!" Aodh yells, barely containing his happiness.

The professor looks to the rest of them as Aodh leads the mare and helps pack up the camp. "Guess this whole thing must have never happened."

"I think it is best not to think too heavily on it." Blitz says.

Daring smiles. "You gotta love time travel."

"Hey Aodh, extend the offer to any who will accept it." Blitz calls.

Aodh just waves at him as he walked off. "You got it laddie."

Blitz sighs and looks to Daring. "So…want to start heading home?" Daring asks.

"I can't, I'm still 316,000 bits short of my goal. I can't head back till I accomplish this goal. So want to go ahead or would you rather come hunting with me?" Blitz asks.

Daring grins. "You kidding, you're the most fun ever. Plus, it's more time with you." She said leaning on him.

"Ok, shall we go?" Blitz asks.

Daring nods and turns to the professor. "You'll be okay, right?"

"I will be fine and I will make sure the government gets this national treasure." The professor says holding the golden staff.

Daring smiles. "You'll be okay without the orb, right?"

"The historical records never mentioned the orb." The professor says.

Daring looks back at Blitz with a smile. "Guess you got a new souvenir."

"That will never be used by me and will most likely hide it away." Blitz says.

Daring nods. "Okay, just let me come by once in a while once this whole trip is over."

"I won't refuse, besides while we are here, we are going to see everything. First stop, Prance." Blitz says.

Daring's face fell. "Oh boy."

* * *

><p>Twilight sighs. It had been four months since Blitz had left and she was waiting for her family's reaction as she just informed them she had a special somepony.<p>

Applejack pats her back. "It'll be alright Twi, family always love each other no matter what."

"What!" Shining Armor yells.

Twilight winces as she bends her ears back. "Yeah, I got a coltfriend."

"Who is he? Who is the pony, I am going to k…" Armor was cut off when Cadence smacked upside the head.

Cadance growls a little. "Now Shiny, little Twilight has a lover and you should respect her decision."

"At least I didn't hide it from you till close to my wedding day." Twilight says giving Armor a verbal backhoof.

Shining gaps his mouth open. "He asked for marriage?! Even when he has other mares?! Who is this stallion?!"

"He didn't, that was me commenting on how you act." Twilight says as Armor acted like he had been struck.

Cadance smiles. "Oh Twilight, you are growing up to be a wonderful mare."

"Yeah, also when you think about it. It is only natural for a stallion to take multiple mares as the current ratio is around six to seven mares for every stallion." Twilight says calmly as she take a sip of tea.

Shining growls. "It's not natural. He should just stick with one or not at all."

"Brother, brother." Twilight says in a pitting. "It is only logical. Plus it might keep him in check." Twilight says.

Shining looks confused. "Check?"

Twilight nods. "Yeah, males are made to have multiple females. It's to spread themselves quickly, but society and time and of course the politics and war made it so that it was illegal until it became the norm. Just be happy the princesses made it legal again after the ratio was discovered."

"Of course this doesn't apply to the crystal empire." Shining Armor says.

Twilight looks to Cadance. "Did you take a consensus?"

"No, technically we are not a part of Equestria, just a neighboring country. Oh, by the way, we also have done a survey and our ratio isn't nearly as bad." Cadence says

Twilight sighs. "Well, just because you live in another country or empire, doesn't mean you have to force the ideals of it to the one near or visiting."

"Well Celestia and Luna decided this after discovering the ratio was so bad and it isn't for us so it isn't necessary." Cadence says as Twilight's parents seemed to be taking it well.

Twilight looks them. "So how about you?"

"If it is as the princesses wish, I don't see a problem with it. After all they are just doing what they think is best." Night Light says.

Twilight raises an eyebrow. "I meant my coltfriend."

"Oh, I refrain from judging till I meet him. By the way, where is he?" Night Light asks.

"He's in the Griffon Kingdom on a business trip." Twilight says.

Velvet smiles. "Oh, he must have a good job."

"Yeah, it keeps bringing in the bits." Twilight says.

Velvet nods. "And what is that?"

"Unfortunately, I can't say as it involves government confidentiality." Twilight says smiling.

Velvet grins. "Oh he's in the government. Can you at least tell me what part it is?"

"Mostly internal affairs." Twilight says.

Velvet wiggles in her seat. "Oh, this is great. My baby in love with a true governmental official. Do you know when's he's going to propose?"

"Well that's just it, I kinda held off on telling you about him because he is very shy and a lot of times froze up from me getting close." Twilight says.

Velvet grins. "Is he handsome?"

"Well he…" Twilight was cut off when Applejack hoofs them a photo. "Here, this is him." She said giving them the photo which Velvet takes promptly.

Velvet smiles. "Oh my, my baby is getting a very good stallion."

"Yeah, the next prince of the royal family." Twilight says.

Shining growls a bit. "Not if I can get to him first."

"Cadance, did my BBBFF say something?" Twilight asks smiling sweetly.

Cadence smirks as she looks to him. "Nope, none, none at all." She said reaching behind him and pulling him close while having a strange smile. Shining Armor suddenly felt scared for his life.

"The last letter I got from him, he was in Prance working hard and wishing I was there." Twilight says. 'Along with Applejack, Fluttershy, and Minerva.' Twilight added in her thoughts.

Velvet hugs Twilight. "Oh, I'm going to love this stallion." Velvet says. Night Light nods as he looked like he thought everything over.

Twilight smiles as she hugs her mother. "Yeah, he's the greatest stallion. I just wish he was here."

Spike then burps. "Hey Twilight, you got a letter from Blitzkrieg." Spike says.

Twilight takes the letter and opens it find a photo on it. She smiles as Blitz was on there sitting in a cafe and waving at her. "Love it if you were here. In the Race Cafe in Canterlot?!" She read, yelling the last word in shock.

They rushed to her and sees the same photo. "But…how…" Shining couldn't say anymore as Twilight and Applejack rushed out the door and into the Canterlot streets.

Blitz was waiting as he drank a cup of coffee and had three slices of apple pie waiting. He was about to take another sip when he heard something as he puts down the cup. "Blitzy!" He heard two females yell before he was tackled to the ground.

"Been waiting for you girls." Blitz says.

Both mares nuzzle him. "Why didn't you tell us you were coming?" Twilight asks him as she looks up at him.

"I just got back and only had enough power of that magic powder you gave me to send one last letter." Blitz says.

Applejack laughs as she bear hugs his neck. "Aw Blitzy."

"Um…girls, the pieces of pie I ordered for you are getting cold." Blitz says.

The mares look up before getting off of Blitz and they all sat down. "So…what did you see?" Twilight asks taking a pie piece.

"Most of the Griffon Kingdom. So much history and culture. I also hired a few ponies and griffons from there to help run the base." Blitz says getting back in his chair.

Twilight eyes lit up. "Oh, did you find some artifacts?"

"Wait for Daring's next book for those answers." Blitz says, Twilight and Applejack noticing the dark bags under his eyes.

They soon got concerned. "Blitzy, how long since ya slept?" Applejack asks.

"Um…today is Thursdays so eight days." Blitz says.

Both of them facehooves. "Okay, let's go." Twilight said getting out and forcing him out of his chair.

"Pie first Twi, after that I'm heading home to sleep." Blitz says.

Applejack grabs the pie tin and his bags. "You can have it after ya slept quite enough for those bags to go away."

"I know, I just wanted to spend some time with you both before I clock out for a few days." Blitz says leaning on Twilight.

Twilight smiles as she wraps her wing around him. "We waited this long, we can afford to wait some more for our favorite stallion to be up and ready to go. Not hit his head on the table and get knocked out because he missed days of sleep."

"Ok Twilight, I'll see you after I go get some sleep." Blitz says.

They giggle as they kiss his cheeks. "Good, now let's get you home." Applejack said.

"Sorry I can't meet your family today Twilight. Minerva filled me in." Blitz says.

Twilight smiles. "It's fine. They would understand if you need to sleep after such a long trip."

"Yeah, have fun with your visit at least me and Jackie will head home." Blitz says.

Twilight nods. "Okay, bye." She said before kissing him and then walking back home.

Blitz smiles as Applejack helped him to the train station. "You've picked wonderful mares to help you out. They would go through thick and thin for you." He heard Daring say in his memory of when they took a break in a cafe.

Blitz sighs. "Yeah, I sure did." He said, not noticing Applejack's look to him.

"You ok, Blitzy?" Applejack asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine Jackie, just tired." Blitz says.

Applejack nods as they into the train and she sets him down on a seat. "Rest up, I'll carry you home. And no, I can carry more than you and all this stuff." She said poking his chest.

"I want to say hi to Apple Bloom, Big Mac, and Granny before I clock out Jackie." Blitz says.

Applejack nods. "All right." She said getting into the seat next to him.

"Thanks for taking me back." Blitz says resting his head on her shoulder.

Applejack just wraps a good around him. "Let's just hope you can stay awake for the entire ride."

"We shall see if that cup of coffee helped me." Blitz says smiling.

Applejack smiles and gives him a kiss before letting him rest his head on her more and looks outside.

* * *

><p>"Cuz is back!" Apple Bloom yells as she sees Applejack enter with Blitz on her back.<p>

"Hey Apple Bloom, sorry, he fell asleep on the train here." Applejack says.

Apple Bloom looks down. "Ah…well, maybe we can play tomorrow." She suggested.

"Maybe, but he was awake for eight days straight so I can't say how long he will be asleep." Applejack says.

Apple Bloom looks down again. "Okay." She said walking away.

"Oh, he did say he had somethin for you in this bag." Applejack says.

Apple Bloom's face lightens up. "Oh, what he get, what he get?" She asks, while hopping up and down.

Applejack went through the bag and brought out a hat in Apple Bloom's size just like hers with a pink bow tied around it. "This here is made of quality material." Applejack says.

Apple Bloom places it on and adjusts it. "Cool, can ya thank him when he wakes up?"

"Y'all can when he wakes up he isn't going anywhere." Applejack says starting to take him up the stairs. "Nowhere at all." She said to herself as she entered their room which elected a snort from him. Applejack then smiled as she puts him on her bed and kisses him before leaving him to sleep.

* * *

><p>It was two days later in the morning when Blitz started to stir. "Ug." He says starting to move and feel somepony holding onto him. Looking over he sees Applejack holding him as she slept. "Hey Jackie." Blitz says petting her mane.<p>

Applejack smiles as she look up at him. "Hey, how do you feel?"

"Good." Blitz says before kissing her.

Applejack moans a bit into the kiss letting go. "You don't have the mindset to fall asleep again are you?"

"Depends, you want to keep snuggling up to me?" Blitz asks.

Applejack giggles. "Blitzy, I'm serious. Are you sure you don't have to sleep anymore?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. How long was I out for?" Blitz asks.

Applejack sighs. "Two days Blitz. And I'm not the only cuddler." She said before hitting her forehoof and making an orange hologram show up around her left foreleg. After hitting a few things she brings up a screen of Twilight and Fluttershy with Minerva at the bottom. "He's awake girls. Let's head to the Darkstar and show him the new and improved version."

"I see Minerva has been teaching you about my tech." Blitz says.

Minerva smiles. "They are coming along with you. Don't worry, I'm using the nonsurgical version."

"Just tell me you have not been teaching them about the hyper drive." Blitz says.

Minerva looks offended. "Well I never, what do you think of me, a slutly mare who gives everything?"

"Minerva, you are not the Darkstar One. You are my copilot." Blitz says.

Minerva sighs. "No, I didn't."

"Good, you know how temperamental those are. Last thing I want is to have to work on it for a few days unless necessary." Blitz says.

Minerva nods. "I'll see what upgrades and repairs we can do. Give me time and when you come over, I'll have a list." She said bringing up a screen in front of her.

"Minerva, save that for later. We aren't leaving for a while." Blitz says.

They all look to him. "What do you mean, don't you want all of us to be there?" Twilight asks.

"I mean we are staying for a good while Twi." Blitz says.

Twilight smiles as does everypony else. "Want to head to the Darkstar and take a look at what we did?" Fluttershy asks.

"Sure. I need to stretch my legs anyways." Blitz says.

Twilight nods. "Okay, we'll be there." She said before logging off.

Fluttershy claps her hooves together. "Oh boy, my master is coming back." She said as she grabs her collar and leash and logs off.

"Should I ask about Fluttershy?" Blitz asks.

Minerva and Applejack giggles. "Just that she wants to see her master again, especially taking her out to show she's yours. She's really been antsy." Minerva said.

"Oh boy." Blitz says before getting up as Applejack joins him.

Applejack smiles. "Alright Minerva, we'll be there." She said before hitting a few things and turning off the orange hologram. "Want to grab something to eat and talk to Apple Bloom?"

"Sure." Blitz says grabbing her hat with his magic and placing it on her desk as she starts brushing her mane and tail.

Applejack sighs as she watches him in the mirror. He then walks over to her before moving her mane slightly and kisses her neck which makes her freeze up a little.

"I think I'm better now. What do you think Jackie?" Blitz asks.

Applejack smiles as she keeps looking at him in the mirror. "You're doing great, but can show Fluttershy around town while she's tied up to you? That's the real test."

"Um….I don't think I will ever reach that level." Blitz says sweat dropping.

Applejack pokes him. "Well you need to learn now. She's too antsy and restless. You need to take her out and maybe face your fears at the same time."

"Applejack, there is something else I want to talk to you about." Blitz says.

Applejack looks to him. "What is it?"

"If we do start doing that there is a chance of you well…" Blitz trails off.

Applejack narrows her eyes. "Well what?"

"You might bare a foal and I'm not exactly sure I'm qualified to raise one." Blitz says.

Applejack softens her gaze and hugs him. "It's okay Blitz, you're not in this alone. You got me, Twilight, Fluttershy and maybe Minerva will find a way to help you."

"This is the main reason I have been so reluctant to do it Jackie." Blitz says letting her continue to hug him.

Applejack nuzzles him. "In bed or taking Fluttershy out?"

"In bed, as for taking her out, well I just don't think I could do what she wants even if she is willing." Blitz says.

Applejack smiles. "Did you ever had to do something like when you were in the griffon kingdom?"

"Only out of necessity and I hated myself every second for it." Blitz says.

Applejack looks at him. "Look Blitzy, ponies here would understand. Sure there are a few radicals, I think they're called, anyway, you can do it. If you can do what Fluttershy asks for, then you could possibly do almost anything in a relationship."

"I'm unsure Jackie." Blitz says leaning into her.

Applejack hugs him tightly. "What if me and Twilight went with you guys?"

"It just hurts my soul Jackie to do that to another innocent creature." Blitz says.

Applejack giggles. "Fluttershy isn't so innocent now."

"Innocent enough." Blitz says.

Applejack sighs. "Just do it in public. If anything goes wrong me and Twilight will pull you out."

"If I am to do this, I want set down rules with Fluttershy." Blitz says.

Applejack grins. "And what are they?"

"I will discuss that with Fluttershy." Blitz says putting Applejack's hat on her.

Applejack smiles as she adjusts her hat. "Let's go, Apple Bloom has been worrying about you." She said walking away.

"Ok." Blitz says smiling.

* * *

><p>"That is why he is so reluctant?" Twilight asks Applejack.<p>

Applejack sighs as she leans back in the seat on the Darkstar One. "Yep."

"Well it does explain a few things." Fluttershy says.

Applejack sighs. "We need to help him here. He's really worried about himself. He thinks he has to raise themselves and his lifestyle might harm them. That's the main thing about it."

"I'll go talk to him and distract him while you three try and think of something." Fluttershy says getting up.

Minerva looks to them. "What are we going to do?"

Fluttershy sighs as she walks into her room and finds Blitz. "Like my room?" She asks looking at the simple room.

"I was expecting a few different things." Blitz says as Fluttershy starts to go full vampire.

Fluttershy sighs and hugs him and when he leans his head into her neck she presses a few buttons on her hologram leg and changes the room. "Take a look now." She said letting go.

"Ok, much more like I was expecting." Blitz says looking at the room.

Fluttershy smirks as she gives her leash. "So, want take me for a walk?"

"I have a few conditions if we are going to do this in public." Blitz says.

Fluttershy taps her hooves together. "Sure, what is it?"

"Well I want to be unrecognizable to the populace so when we spend time together in public we can do it without being harassed by them and it has to be in the evening when you really shine." Blitz says.

Fluttershy blushes a little. "Thanks…master."

"Please, when we are together its Blitz." Blitz says before kissing her.

Fluttershy moans as she was kissed before he lets go. "How about master because calling you Blitz kinda destroys the idea of being hidden?"

"Ok, in private you call me Blitz and in public on your walks you call me master. Sounds fair?" Blitz ask petting her.

Fluttershy moans as she closes her eyes and enjoys the feeling. "Yes…master, but you need to treat me like a pet or just lesser than a regular pet."

"I'm not there yet Fluttershy. Let's take small steps." Blitz says.

Fluttershy nods. "We can eventually do it…right?"

"Yeah, I think so." Blitz says.

Fluttershy gives her leash to him. "Let's go."

"Um…Fluttershy, do you remember my conditions?" Blitz asks.

Fluttershy smirks as she turns to the room. "Why not use me here to pass the time then?"

"Y…you're going to have to show me how." Blitz says.

Fluttershy leads him over to a pillory and opens it. "Put me in here and lock it up and then use whatever is on the table there on me." She said pointing to the tools and toys on the table nearby.

"Um…since this is a lesson, could you walk me through it?" Blitz asks.

Fluttershy sighs and places her hooves and head on the pillory. "Just close it and lock it up."

"Ok." Blitz says following her orders.

* * *

><p>Fluttershy moans heavily as she leans against Blitz after their sessions and ended up with a few bruises on her. "Did you like it?" She asks breathlessly.<p>

"It was different." Blitz says as he stroked her mane.

Fluttershy leans into his hoof. "So do you want to try more soon?"

"We shall see, after all I figured out you were distracting me as the others talked." Blitz says kissing her nose.

Fluttershy moans a bit. "How could I not please my master? It's my job."

"Yes and what are your thoughts on it now that you know." Blitz says kissing her neck.

Fluttershy moans some more. "Know what?"

"About my reluctance to sleep with another." Blitz says.

Fluttershy sighs. "Blitz, you are not alone in this. You have us and lots of friends. If you have a foal with us. We will all help you. You don't have to be alone, not now, not again."

"I see, it's just I'm unsure of myself." Blitz says.

Fluttershy smiles. "What potential father wouldn't?"

"You are starting to sound like a wife to me." Blitz says stroking her bat wings.

Fluttershy shrieks a bit before falling into moans. "I can be anything for you and all you have to do is use me however you want."

"Ok Fluttershy." Blitz says.

Fluttershy soon calms down and looks outside. "It's almost night. There should be some ponies still about. Want to head out?"

"Let us see what the others have to say." Blitz says.

Fluttershy smiles and gives him the leash. "Let's go." She said heading out with him.

"So girls, think of anything?" Blitz asks as they enter the room.

Twilight looks to him. "Which one, you or your walk?"

"The latter." Blitz says.

Applejack smiles. "We'll be watching from a bit away, making sure nothing bad happens. Now remember, the thing you have to do is treat less like a pet and call her something else other than her name or even the word pet itself."

"And the former?" Blitz asks.

Twilight smiles carefully. "We'll be here for Blitz. You have us and you don't need to worry about raising them on your own. Just remember that we're here as well and don't be afraid to ask us for anything."

"Ok, so Minerva, how has Lightning Dust been doing?" Blitz asks.

Minerva smiles. "She just got her first paycheck and enjoying some fun. She really did a great job catching the bounties."

"And Terran?" Blitz asks.

All the mares smile. "Wondering where you were." They said.

"Oh, he not having fun?" Blitz asks smirking.

Minerva laughs. "If you call just lazing around and the occasional bites, then yes."

"That is why we let him out into the forest every once in a while." Blitz says.

Minerva giggles. "You better get out there, more and more ponies will be off the streets soon."

"Ok, ok." Blitz says going to his room.

Fluttershy smiles as he goes away. "Can you girls watch out of the stallion who came from out of town? I hear he's a little old fashion."

"Don't worry, I'm sure we can….why do I suddenly have a cold chill running up my spine?" Twilight asks as a pony in a black robe appeared behind her.

"Twilight Sparkle, I have come for thee." An almost other worldly voice says.

Twilight sighs and turns around. "Blitz, don't mess with us like that. It almost made us hit you."

"Oh, what gave me away?" Blitz asks lowering the hood.

Twilight frowns. "That fact that you are the only one around here who acts all mysterious in the area."

"I was trying to pull off the grim reaper there." Blitz says starting to get an idea for nightmare night.

Fluttershy sighs. "Can we go now? I really want to be humiliated."

"Ok, ok, but you girls got to help me with the routine come nightmare night." Blitz says pulling the hood back up and they were not able to see inside the hood for some reason.

Twilight reaches inside and touches his snout. "How…?"

"Cloaking tech, only on one area." Blitz says before kissing her nose.

Twilight smiles and pushes him to Fluttershy. "Now get out there."

"Ok, one last thing." Blitz says pressing a button that activates the transmitter on Fluttershy which produces an image over her that makes her look much more demonic and a different color. "What do you think?" Blitz asks.

Fluttershy gasps with happiness and hugs Blitz. "Thank you master."

"Now she looks like some cross between a Werewolf and a Vampire." Applejack says.

Fluttershy looks giddy as she can't contain herself. "This is will so amazing. Let's go."

"Girls, don't be surprised if this creates a new myth." Blitz says as he lets Fluttershy lead him.

Twilight smiles as they go out before she turns to Minerva. "You got any more invisibility suits or even to watch the area?"

"Why do that when the probes can give us a show from multiple angles." Minerva says smiling as she sits down on the couch and turns on a screen showing Blitz and Fluttershy walking into town.

Applejack smiles as she sits down with her. "This will be fun, ya recording?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Minerva asks.

* * *

><p>Blitz sighs as he sits down at a table in a cafe while Fluttershy sits down on the ground near him. "Okay, just give me the coffee and give her just a doggy bowl of just lettuce." Blitz says in the eerily tone from the voice manipulator. The town's ponies were now hiding in fear from the two. Blitz sighs as the waiter tries to fill his order.<p>

Fluttershy shuffles a bit. "Master I…ow!"

Blitz slaps her, shutting her up. "Quiet now. How long would this take?" He asks the waiter.

The waiter had fainted in fear from him. Blitz groans. "Maybe I went too far with the disguises." He said.

"Come on master." Fluttershy says getting on him.

Blitz throws her off and pulls the leash. "No, you come on." He said pulling her along and heading out of the cafe.

Fluttershy walks along, all the while smiling at the act Blitz was putting up.

Blitz sighs as he stops in front of a building that had Vinyl playing inside and the sounds like the show started. "I wonder." He turns to Fluttershy. "Have you been with too many ponies at once?"

"No master. I haven't been with a stallion yet." Fluttershy says.

Blitz tugs the leash hard and makes Fluttershy moves to his flank and makes her hang onto his leg. "Maybe one day you would get that. However, I want you alone and make you mine forever. Now let's see how others would like this." He said pulling her inside as she whimpers from the pulling.

A few moments after they entered, screams were heard, followed by the running of several ponies out the back exit. Blitz lets a smile come to his lips as he watches the ponies cower in fear. "Carry on. I came for the music and don't worry this thing won't bite. However, you can use her to some extent." He said moving to a circular table at the wall and takes a seat while Fluttershy lays down nearby.

"Dude, that thing is awesome! But ask for music and you shall receive." Vinyl calls before hitting the music on again.

Blitz smiles as most of the ponies tries to ignore them and lucky they did fast as most were teenagers as they tried to concentrate on the music, but some stallions decided to come by. "Can I help you?" He said trying the cheap drink he grabbed from the concession table.

The stallions watch Fluttershy carefully as she scratches her ear with her hindleg. "Is that…thing yours?" One stallion asks.

Blitz nods. "Yep, it's mine to do as I please." 'Come on, you can do it. For her.'

The stallions keeps watching Fluttershy as she keeps looking around, but keeps looking mostly at the stallions at certain area. "What's up with it?" One asks, seeing the eyes move on them.

"Oh, it's just looking for an unrepentant soul to devour." Blitz says.

The stallions steps back a little and when Fluttershy lunges at them or tries to as her leash was tied heavily on Blitz do they run away into the crowd. "Fluttershy, you really want something, don't you?" He asks, knowing only Fluttershy could hear him over the music.

Fluttershy looks back with a knowing grin and lays her head on him.

Blitz sighs and places his hoof on her before bringing her in closer to his groin, starting to suffocate her. "You will get this one day, but for now, it's just for me. Got that?" He asks, pulling her head back to allow her to breath.

Fluttershy gasps a little as she gets her breathing back. "Yes, master."

"Good girl, now we leave." Blitz says.

Fluttershy nods as she was pulled hard outside and into the square center of town. "Okay, now stay here. I'm going to get us something." He said tying her to a bench and heading to a stall packing up some things.

Fluttershy nods as she sits down and sees him scare the stall vender a bit as he tries to fill his order. "A slave, huh?" A voice asks. Fluttershy growls as she turns around to face the pony who had said that.

The stallion chuckles as she growls. "Come on, you got tied up and under control. You know, I can use a good female like you."

Fluttershy's holographic fur stands on end like her mood.

The stallion grins. "Won't work animal." He said harshly. "I can own you." He said walking over to the bench where her leash was tied.

Before he could grab, it a hoof grabs his leg and twists it until it snapped. "YEOW!" The stallion yells in pain as he recoils back. "What the fuck?!" He then looks into the hood and sees no head. "What the fuck are you?" He asks in disbelief.

Blitz just hits him in the stomach and sends him down and grabs Fluttershy's leash and walks away. "Are you okay?" He asks after a while.

"Yes master." Fluttershy says.

"Ok, let's go, but first." Blitz says before he grabs her collar and pulls her into an alley and pushes her against a wall. "You sure you're okay Fluttershy?" He asks quietly, looking her over.

"Yes, my master and love." Fluttershy says kissing his nose.

Blitz smiles before kissing her as well before he lets go. "So, what do you want to do now? It is getting a bit late." He asks running his hooves over her sides.

"Let's get back love." Fluttershy says as they both disappear.

* * *

><p>Twilight looks carefully at the screen. "Where did they go?" She asks after they disappeared and cycling through the screens.<p>

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Blitz voice asks as Twilight feels her wings being stroked.

Twilight gulps and blushes a little. "Blitz…I…"

Blitz smirks. "Spying on me and my animal, you peeping tom? You dirty alicorn you." He said moving to the base of her wings.

"B…Blitz, please, not there." Twilight says trying not to moan.

Blitz smiles and keeps going. "Why should I? You spied on us when you knew you shouldn't. You had to watch out from the sidelines and make sure nothing went wrong, but what do I find? You recording everything me and my animal possibly did. You're a bad alicorn and a possible terrible liar, so don't deny it." He said reaching the base and starts stroking there.

"B…Blitz, please." Twilight struggles.

"Oh my little alicorn, you are so bad, I think you need some attention." Blitz says starting to kiss her.

Twilight twitches a little as she leans more into him. "Blitz…" She said as Blitz slowly grabs her wing and kisses along it and moves to her neck. "Blitz…"

Blitz sighs into her neck as he wraps a leg around her and pushes her away a little and sits behind her before making her sit on his lap. "You got anything to say for yourself?" He asks while messing with her neck.

"I love you." Twilight manages to say through her moaning.

Blitz grins. "Good." He said stopping his attention on her. "Now come with me." He said letting her off and walking away. Twilight shakes herself a bit before following close behind. Blitz smiles as he takes off his cloak and puts it away while Twilight enters the room. "Get on the bed. I'll be back soon." He said entering the bathroom.

Twilight complies as she waits for him. After a while, Blitz comes out and lays down with her and has her rest on him. "So did you enjoy the show?" He asks wrapping his hooves around her.

Twilight sighs as she rests her head on his chest. "Kinda good. Could have been better."

"Maybe, but tell me Twi, are you really sure you want this?" Blitz asks.

Twilight looks up at him. "What's making you doubt this now? I do want to be with you. You're important to me."

"With everything? You know how dangerous my life can be." Blitz says.

Twilight lightly smiles. "I get into dangerous situations a lot. Yours will probably be no different, maybe a few things will be bad for me, but I can take it. Don't you love me?"

"Ok then. I'm willing to take it to the next level if you are?" Blitz asks.

Twilight looks surprised at him. "By next level, do you mean…" She asks pushing her hooves together.

"Only if you are." He whispered into her ear.

Twilight keeps staring into space as she lays down again. "Not yet…just…until its official for us. Can we do that?"

"If that's what you want." Blitz says before kissing her.

Twilight moans slightly as he lets go. "What about Applejack and Fluttershy?"

"Will talk to them in a moment. I'll see you later beautiful." Blitz says.

Twilight blushes. "Can I stay here for the night?"

"Sure." Blitz says getting up.

Twilight sighs as she watches moves the covers around her and heads out. "Good night sweets." He said.

Twilight smiles and closes her eyes. "Night."

Blitz closes the door behind him and checks in on Fluttershy rearrange her tools that messed up after their session. "Hey."

"Master, why are you back, for round two?" Fluttershy asks.

"Not tonight Fluttershy, but we may start taking things to the next level." Blitz says.

Fluttershy keeps looking to him. "And by that you mean marriage, which could mean you want to marry all of us?"

"Yeah, that's is what the princesses decreed." Blitz says running his hoof along her back.

Fluttershy moans as she allows more room for him to run across. "Which means we are leaving soon, right?"

"No, we are staying around for a while, my maiden of the night." Blitz says slapping her plot before grabbing her by her mane and kissing her neck hard and then hitting her face before throwing her away and into her pet bed. He smiles as he walks away while Fluttershy moans in bliss from the pain.

Blitz sighs as he walks to Applejack's room. "That's going to need getting use to." He said before he walks into Applejack's room. "Jackie, you here?" He asks looking among the mini forest in the room.

Blitz was answered by a lasso catching him and pulling him in further. "This answered that question?" Applejack asks as she pulls him to the bed on the side.

Blitz smiles. "Yeah, listen, I'm ready to take things a step further, if you are of course."

"Tonight?" Applejack asks petting his mane.

Blitz shakes his head. "No, marriage."

"I'm up for it Blitzy." Applejack says smiling.

Blitz smiles. "Good, Twilight wants to marry me as well and Fluttershy will always follow her master. That just leaves Minerva."

"Oh I also have a list for you." Applejack says.

Blitz looks to her. "What is it?"

"You shall see. Also, Minerva has letter for you from the Wonderbolts." Applejack says finishing hogtieing him.

Blitz smiles. "That's good, can you let me go?"

"Nope, family tradition, the mares always drag their future husbands back home hogtied before marrying them." Applejack says kissing his nose before putting him on her back.

Blitz looks a bit worried. "Jackie, I have to speak to Minerva about something too. Can you at least drop me at her?"

"Oh I have been listening in the whole time." Minerva says, her hologram appearing before him.

Blitz sighs. "First, what's the letter about?"

"Well, Spitfire wants your assistance in teaching self-defense to a few cadets for starters, she also wants to discuss something with you in greater detail. While you do this, I will converse with the others about what you asked me to as mare talk." Minerva says.

Blitz nods. "Good, also Minerva? Um…?"

Minerva leans in. "Yes?"

Blitz sighs. "Will you marry me?"

"Why Blitzy, I thought we already did that." Minerva says smirking.

Blitz smiles. "Not officially and not in the way that's considered official so, will you?"

"Oh Blitzy, Blitzy, you know better than to ask me. I was yours from the start." Minerva says.

Blitz grins. "Yeah, you are, but…you know what, forget it. Let's go Jackie."

"See you soon Blitzy." Minerva calls.

Blitz chuckles. "And hope that Big Mac doesn't kill me."

"Oh, he has known this will happen for a while." Applejack says.

Blitz frowns. "Jackie, who else…?" He couldn't say anymore as they stepped out and Minerva just watches with a smile. "Me marrying him?" She looks to her offline body. "Possible and not impossible."

Blitz watches as Big Mac picks up the shovel before shaking his head and picking up a hoe. "You know the best one is a pickaxe." Blitz offered. Big Mac just picked up an axe. "That works too." Blitz said, now sweating.

"Back off Big Macintosh." Applejack says glaring at her brother.

Big Mac glares once at Blitz before throwing the axe over his shoulder and walking away. "Is he always this protective?" Blitz asks, eyeing the axe now in between his legs.

"Sometimes." Applejack says starting to undo the rope.

Blitz groans as he carefully moves away from the axe. "Is your family really okay with marrying me and going away from a possible long time?" He asks, checking to make sure nothing was missing.

"The former, yes, as far as I'm concerned. The latter, the same with my adventures with Princess Twilight." Applejack says.

Blitz nods. "Good, want to head to bed since we got some big days ahead of us?"

"Don't worry, you will be getting enough rest." Applejack says finishing untying him.

Blitz sighs in relief as he steps out. "Good, I'm still a bit tired."

"Don't worry, I will keep you safe and make sure you get rest." Applejack says walking with him.

Blitz smiles as he looks to her. "Thanks and you mares are going to be looking out for each other, right?"

"Oh yeah." Applejack says entering her room.

Blitz groans as he takes off his clothes before getting into bed. "Night Jackie."

"Night love." Applejack says putting her hat aside and getting in with him.

Blitz smiles as she wraps a hoof around him. "You know, the one thing I didn't expect when I was coming back here, was falling in love with my cousin, a princess and a vampire which I fear. But…all of you made it possible and I don't regret it."

"We are only getting started." Applejack says.

Blitz nods. "Yeah, we still got the stars to explore together."

'I'll tell him later.' Applejack thinks.

Blitz sighs and falls into snores and Applejack follows suit.

* * *

><p>Blitz smiles as he sat at the cafe who was strangely working a bit watchful of something, which he knew what or rather who it was, with his four mares. "So what's this about?" He asks since Applejack said to meet them all later here.<p>

"Well, you see, there is something about the latest edict that you don't know." Twilight says chuckling nervously.

Blitz looks to her. "Latest edict?"

"About allowing stallions to marry multiple mares. You see, any stallion who isn't married is kind of up for grabs." Twilight says chuckling nervously again.

Blitz looks confused. "How does this involve to me?"

"You were unmarried before the edict and as such…" Applejack trails off.

"You aren't saying that…" Blitz stops.

Fluttershy nods. "Yes, you have to watch out for more mares coming in."

"Can I get some protection or immunity against this?" Blitz asks.

"Well Luna did send out a condition to it, where as long as a stallion is on a job, they can't be grabbed and the mare has to drag them to a government office to make it official." Twilight says.

Blitz nods. "Does it have to be Equestrian?"

"Yes and you are technically a resident, seeing as you are a part of the apple family." Applejack says.

Blitz nods. "Good, but what's the limit?"

"I think about seven or eight times at most." Twilight says.

Blitz presses his lips together. "Don't I have a say in anything?"

"Yes, if you can escape or avoid getting caught." Twilight says.

Blitz sighs. "So what about us?"

"Well, we already planned to marry, so we are going to do a wedding and Twi is a representative of the government who can verify it, so be careful there." Applejack says.

Blitz groans as he facehooves. "I now hate my life."

"Yeah, so you best watch y'all self. One piece of good news for ya though, it doesn't start until the end of the month in five days." Applejack says.

"Be thankful Luna added all these restrictions as I'm sad to say Celestia got a little drunk when doing this edict. For all we know, it could have been a joke that was never meant to be made public." Twilight says.

Blitz sighs. "So…who wants to spend time with me now?"

"You can't, I booked you to meet Spitfire at the Wonderbolt's academy to help teach the cadets before this whole thing starts." Minerva says walking up with a schedule.

Blitz groans. "Alright, I need help getting there though."

"I prepared your black aerial armor for this job." Minerva says hoofing him a suitcase.

"Why do I feel like I just lost control of my life?" Blitz asks.

The mares hugs him. "Because you choose us." They said.

"I guess I did. I will see you girls soon and tell the CMC that Minerva scheduled this for me." Blitz requests.

They nod as he gets up and takes one last sip. "See ya." He said before walking away to behind a building.

Twilight smiles. "We need to get him and fast." She said after sipping her tea and getting a serious expression.

"You are the legal representative." Fluttershy says.

Twilight nods. "Yes, but Blitz is not and I have to mostly agree to other mares getting Blitz. We have to announce it and fast."

"I can't be included as I'm not legal here." Minerva says.

Twilight smirks. "Yes and the papers in my library says that you don't exist. Don't play with me. I'm already hurrying the process of approving it and marking you as a citizen."

"Maybe we should look to other mares. Maybe Daring Do for one." Minerva suggests.

Twilight nods. "Yeah, she should be at the university right now, but maybe you should have a drone watching him for any other mare."

"Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie." Minerva says reading off something.

The mares look at where the other mane six were enjoying some sweets. "We'll talk to them later. Right now we have to deal those that we know are in love with Blitz. Also Fluttershy, how is your injuries coming along?" She asks eyeing the bruises and red lines.

"Huh, what, no, I was checking a preliminary list of who to send wedding invitations." Minerva says.

Twilight smiles. "Then it's a good thing I said something has somewhat of a double meaning. Now Fluttershy, your injuries?"

"Oh they are perfectly fine. Blitz doesn't have the heart to really hurt me." Fluttershy says smiling.

"What, speaking of Dash, wasn't she called back to the academy for a few courses?" Applejack asks.

They look to each other. "Oh boy."

"We sure we don't to add Rainbow?" Fluttershy asks.

Twilight and Applejack look to each other. "You think Rainbow really likes him?" Applejack asks.

"Well, I'm not supposed to say this, but she did have a major crush on Southern Cross after he saved the Wonderbolts and starred in Daring's book." Fluttershy whispers.

Twilight sighs. "She does realize that Cross and Blitz is the same right?" She whispered.

"Yes, she knows full well. She was there when we saw him fight Bloody Mary." Fluttershy says.

Twilight takes a big drink. "And Pinkie and Rarity?"

"I'm unsure about those two." Fluttershy says.

Applejack sighs. "So we may have one more and then Daring, any other we should know of?"

"I can have them help with that and then give them a bonus…" Minerva says lost in doing the booking.

"I don't think you will get through to her right now." Twilight says.

The mares smile. "So what now?" Fluttershy asks.

"Well there is that pie still in the Darkstar One's fridge." Applejack says.

Twilight smiles. "And I got the footage from last night. Want to see what you look like in acting Fluttershy?"

"Oh this should be good." Fluttershy says smiling.

* * *

><p>"Listen to me cadets, we have called into a specialist to whip your combat capabilities into shape. You will listen to everything he says and you won't embarrass the Wonderbolts, do you understand me!?" Spitfire yells going drill sergeant on them.<p>

They all nod as Blitz steps out from the building. "Okay, let's get this party started. Welcome to pain cadets." He said in his somewhat creepy and happy voice.

"Wait, isn't that Southern Cross?" One whispers.

"I heard that maggot, drop and give me fifty wing ups, now!" Blitz yells in his face.

The cadet immediately drops down as Blitz looks over the rest of the cadets. "This is what the academy has to offer, unbelievable they are scraping the bottom of the barrel for me. Now then…" He stops as he sees Rainbow flying in and talking to Spitfire. 'Shit.'

"Cadet, you are late! What held you up!?" Blitz yells to the latest arrival to keep up appearances.

Rainbow looks to him. "Hey listen, I just came by to give Spitfire here my course papers. I already finished them and I didn't sign up for this sad sacks, offense needed." She said, motioning to the cadets lined.

"Oh, somepony who finished the course, huh? Well you won't mind assisting me in a demonstration then." Blitz says.

Rainbow shrugs. "Sure, why not?" She said going over to him.

"Ok, I want you try and hit me when I tell you." Blitz says.

Rainbow nods. "Sure boss." She said watching him.

"Now cadets, watch carefully. I will be demonstrating how to defend against a punch." Blitz says nodding to Rainbow.

Rainbow sighs and gives him a regular punch which he counters by grabbing by the side of her leg and pushing it away and giving one of his own and getting it close to her face.

"You see how easy it is to counter a punch?" Blitz asks. The cadets all nod as Blitz let's go of Rainbow. "Okay, now it's time for the kick." He said before nodding to Rainbow.

Rainbow tilts her head as she studies him before sweeping her leg to him and he catches it guides it over him and then pushes it away which makes Rainbow go unbalanced and sends her to the ground.

"As you see, the kick was also easily countered and can be used to unbalance the one who throws it." Blitz says before jumping over the surprise leg sweep Rainbow tries.

Blitz grins as he turns to Rainbow. "And this is where the real fight begins." He said before Rainbow runs in and tries to punch him which he counted, but Rainbow reacted a bit faster and turns inward to where he caught her and turns around completely and lands against his chest with her backside and hits him upside the head before hitting him in the stomach and leg joint before jumping away.

"How's that?" Rainbow asks, regaining her lost breath.

"Not half bad, but let's see if you can counter this." Blitz says rushing forwards and evades her punch and grabs it with his hoof locking hers in place and making him stand parallel with him on two hooves then slams his other one into her chest causing her to collapse onto the ground. "Right, you have just witnessed a takedown that knocks ponies unconscious. She will reawaken in a few moments." Blitz says.

Rainbow groans as she gets back up. "Dang, that hurt." She said, feeling around her chest.

"Ah good, you're awake. Now please tell the cadets what rank you are in the martial arts." Blitz says.

Rainbow tries and stretches. "Black belt. Ow." She said holding her chest again and stopping her stretching.

"You see how devastating that move is? I will be teaching each one of you how to do this." Blitz says.

Rainbow groans as she walks away. "You're welcome for the demonstration." She said, still holding her chest. "What the buck is going on?" She asks herself still feeling her chest before her hoof goes down on a rib bone more than it allows. "Uh oh."

"Right, now a second thing you all should know is never apply too much pressure right after having it used on you for your body is still reeling and it actually makes your ribs bend more than they should and when it wears off they will step back into place, a little painfully." Blitz goes on to instruct causing Rainbow eyes to widen. "Also, do not go flying right afterwards either, as it also messes with your balance." Blitz says.

Rainbow sighs as she heads over to the launch area and lays down. "Great. Disabled by my hero, well, there goes my second tick on the wall."

"Now, I want you all to start doing pushups and no, I don't mean wing ups, you will be building muscles in your hooves, you will not stop till I say so or you collapse, do you understand me?!" Blitz yells.

The cadets nods as they start getting down and doing pushups while Blitz goes over to Rainbow. "You okay?"

Rainbow just stares ahead. "How long does it take?"

"Average, two to three minutes. I suggest biting down on something to not bite your tongue. I know from first hoof experience how painful that is." Blitz says.

Rainbow sighs and looks to him. "Blitz, why are you really here?"

"Minerva booked me to help the Wonderbolts woop their cadets into shape in protecting themselves on Spitfire's personal request and I owe her for borrowing Fleetfoot to help oversee the reconstruction of her hometown where my base went. Sorry I went so rough on you, it is how I was trained." Blitz says.

Rainbow sighs. "It's okay. As long I can still fly."

"You will and bite down on this." Blitz says putting a metal rod in front her.

Rainbow snorts before taking the rod in her teeth and setting it into place. "So what, OW!" She yells as she grits through the pain and starts to hold her chest.

"It will last only for a few moments, but no permanent damage is done." Blitz says.

Rainbow keeps squirming, her teeth digging into the rod, until she stops completely and lets the bar roll out of her mouth.

"Getting up and walking around helps stop the throbbing." Blitz says lending a hoof for she could get up.

Rainbow shakily breathes as she takes the hoof and stands up before leaning on him. "Ow." She said simply.

"Ok, let's take a short walk." Blitz says as he leads her on a lap around the landing strip.

Rainbow sighs as she just watches the ground pass by. "Blitz, when are you planning to leave?"

"Not for a good while. Why, you got ideas?" Blitz asks.

Rainbow nods. "Yeah, want to get together sometime?"

"Sure, but after this job I'm going to try and disappear for about a month." Blitz says.

"Ah, heard about the new edict?" Rainbow asks.

"Yes." Blitz says.

Rainbow smiles as she looks to him. "Want me to help lighten the load on that?"

"What you thinkin…?" Blitz stops as he eyed her carefully.

Rainbow blushes a little. "I can, you know, help clear the amount that is allowed so there are less mares to deal with."

Blitz starts chuckling nervously as he discreetly tries and creates distance, but Rainbow would have none of that as she still leaned on him.

Rainbow looks down a little. "Look Blitz, we're good friends and I would never leave friends hanging like that. If it makes things easier for you, just say it and I'll be there."

"You know what you are suggesting right?" Blitz asks.

Rainbow nods. "Yeah, I do. And it should be with those you really trust and I trust you the most Blitz."

"Wha…what about Soarin, I thought you had a thing for him?" Blitz says, glad nopony was near enough to eavesdrop.

Rainbow sighs and looks over to Soarin with the rest of the male Wonderbolts. "Watch." She said as they stop and see a mare walk up to Soarin and the rest before they nod and lead her away. "He kinda runs this whole thing of banging each mare that asks them to. I don't want to be dating a stallion who is willing to share me when I don't ask for it, besides, that's a gangrape waiting to happen." Rainbow said continuing their walk. "The only one is respectable is you Blitz."

"Well, I guess, but you have to talk to Twi and the others." Blitz says.

Rainbow sighs. "Yeah, I may have to. After all, she's running the show. Okay, I'm good now." She said and stops leaning against him. "I'll see you for that date, okay?" She winks at him.

"Um sure." Blitz says walking back to the cadets who were still doing pushups. "You can stop now maggots." Blitz says.

Rainbow smiles as she flies away, back Ponyville. "Rainbow Apple. Nah, needs work."

Later that day, as the sun sets, the cadets were barely standing. "Alright, that's enough for today. Hit the showers, all of you." Blitz says to the relief of the cadets. "We will pick back up tomorrow morning." Blitz adds as Soarin came up and whispered Spitfire wants to see him in her office.

Blitz nods and heads to her office door. "Spitfire?"

"Oh yes, Southern Cross, come in." Spitfire says.

Blitz steps in and finds Spitfire at her desk, almost waiting for him. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, I wanted to talk." Spitfire says taking off her glasses.

Blitz sighs and sits down. "So what do you need?"

"I wanted to say you are really pushing the cadets out there, which isn't a bad thing and well…I want to get to know you better." Spitfire says.

Blitz shrugs. "All ears here."

"Well…" Spitfire begins the conversation.

* * *

><p>"Oh that's nothing. I heard a rumor that the reason I was featured on that Daring Do novel is because I'm really a mare and I have a lesbian relationship with the writer." Blitz says before he and Spitfire starts laughing.<p>

Spitfire calms down and looks at him. "You really have the most amazing life, you know that?"

"I'm not so sure of that." Blitz says.

Spitfire smiles. "Come on, I'm sure that you got to go on great adventures and cool mission while seeing great places. I wonder how it is out past the borders for real."

"Yeah, I know the feeling. For the first few years I was confined to an area for my job." Blitz says.

Spitfire leans back in her seat. "And how was that?"

"It was interesting, but I was mostly still being trained in the real world." Blitz says.

Spitfire looks a bit confused. "Real world? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, like take experience from here and then real world experience would be out in the field." Blitz says.

Spitfire nods and looks at the clock. "Shoot, it's getting late." She said before packing up and gathering her clothes. "Listen, I'm sorry for taking up your time. You can go now."

"No need to worry about that, I had a good time. It isn't often I get to have a good talk with my employers that is not on work." Blitz says getting up.

Spitfire smiles. "Great, now if you'll excuse me, I have get my boys to stop having fun on that mare that walked by two hours ago in our locker room." She said stepping out.

"Don't break their wings, they will be dead weight then." Blitz jokes.

Spitfire chuckles. "I know, I just threaten to break another part of them right off."

"Then they will be doubly dead weight." Blitz jokes.

Spitfire grins. "I said threaten, not kill. Bye Cross." She said waving at him as she went down the hall.

"See ya Spitfire, I'll be helping your ponies guard against owlbears tonight." Blitz says leaving.

Blitz chuckles as he starts to fly away and hears some metal hitting against other metal in the same building he left. "Oh Spitfire, the great male downer." He said to himself as he flew away and lands on the edge of the cliff and looks out to survey the land. Blitz didn't see or hear anypony else until the moon was halfway in its descent. "Hey I'm here to relieve yo…" A pony stops as Blitz turned around to see Fleetfoot.

"Fleetfoot, it has been a while." Blitz greets.

Fleetfoot nods. "Yeah, it sure has been. What are you doing here?"

"Helping to keep watch while in between lessons to the cadets." Blitz says.

Fleetfoot smiles. "Really, are they giving you a hard time?"

"Oh no, I'm working them into the ground. Which is quite literally what they will be doing when the sun rises." Blitz says.

Fleetfoot steps up next to him and sits down. "Your base is coming along nicely."

"Yes, and I heard that the restoration is coming along for the town as well." Blitz says sitting next to her.

Fleetfoot nods. "Yeah, my old town will soon be a memory though."

"It won't, you carry it with you." Blitz says.

Fleetfoot smiles and looks at him. "And what about this?"

"It is a magnificent view." Blitz says.

Fleetfoot hits him. "I meant after you are done here."

Blitz chuckles a bit. "I'm thinking of disappearing for bit because of that edict that will come into play." Blitz says.

Fleetfoot hisses. "I see what you mean, well don't worry I won't go after you, unless it's for business."

Blitz chuckles a bit more. "I wouldn't mind if you came after me, it would be quite exciting having a cute mare chasing me." Blitz says.

Fleetfoot blushes. "Thanks Cross, but I rather keep this relationship as friends, but…you would make a great mate."

"Yeah, you would too." Blitz says turning his head a bit. "It sees that owlbear has a home nearby." Blitz says.

Fleetfoot sighs. "The job is too watch for them and make sure they don't come here. Easy to scare too, unless…" She said turning to him. "You want a pet?"

"No thanks, Terran would rip it apart. By the way, he misses you a bit. It seems you two bonded." Blitz says.

Fleetfoot looks away and blushes a little. "Yeah, I miss a lot and that loveable oaf is one of them. He can sure tire you out."

"Oh yes he can, I have to let him run wild every once in a while so he doesn't lash out at the wrong thing." Blitz says.

She looks to him. "What about finding him somepony? Would that also keep him in check?"

"To find him a mate, I would have to take him to his homeland and that is quite far away. So far away you have yet to discover anything on his species?" Blitz asks smirking under his helmet.

Fleetfoot sighs. "Can others handle him?"

"If he accepts them like he did you, then he will listen, but he is very hard to handle especially when he is a little cranky." Blitz says.

Fleetfoot smirks. "Scratch behind his left ear, two spines down, loves belly rubs, only in the lower part of his stomach and loves wrapping his legs around others."

"You know him all too well." Blitz says laughing.

Fleetfoot nods. "I really do."

"Maybe…nah, it's a silly idea." Blitz says.

Fleetfoot looks to him. "What?"

"Never mind." Blitz says getting up and walking away.

Fleetfoot keeps watching him. "Just tell me what it is."

"Like a cute mare like that would fall for me." Blitz says, not knowing Fleetfoot caught it on the breeze.

"Me and Terran together, right?" Fleetfoot calls.

"Hum…no, me and you." Blitz says rubbing the back of his helmet.

Fleetfoot sighs and turns back to the sky. "I'm still here for you."

"What's it with me and falling for mares with wings?" Blitz asks himself.

Blitz waits till the sun starts to rise and smiles as he heard a bugle blow loudly, signaling the start of the day for the Wonderbolts.

He waits as some yelling was heard and soon the cadets filed out onto the field. "Ah good, you're all up." He said eyeing the tired cadets. "Now then, time for some laps. I want twenty laps around the academy, move it, move it, move it!" Blitz yells. He watches as the cadets groan and then fly off. "Is grumbling part of this flight?! If so, you just earned another ten laps, now pick up the pace!" Blitz yells through a megaphone.

Fleetfoot smiles as she walks up to him. "You're good."

"I went through far worse during my training. They think this is bad, they would be dying from Mandalorian training." Blitz says facing her.

Fleetfoot sighs. "Can we talk about last night?"

"One moment. You in the rear, no slacking. If any of you falls too far behind the rest of the group, then everypony does another fifteen laps!" Blitz yells into the megaphone before turning back to Fleetfoot. "You were saying?" Blitz asks.

Fleetfoot looks slightly away. "What was that idea you came up with?"

"About you and me maybe being more?" Blitz asks watching the cadets out of the corner of his eye.

Fleetfoot blushes. "That's sweet of you, but I want to remain friends. With you…it just doesn't…click."

"So what about me doesn't click?" Blitz asks curious.

Fleetfoot sighs. "You are kind, but something is missing. I can't place it, but something is not there to make me like you that way."

"Or is it you have your heart set on another?" Blitz asks.

Fleetfoot nods. "Yeah, I'm just fooling myself. It is somepony else."

"I see, I hope Big Mac accepts you." Blitz says.

Fleetfoot glares at him. "It's not him."

"Oh, then who?" Blitz asks.

Fleetfoot keeps looking blankly at the sky. "I need to know myself, so I need to meet him. Think you can help set it up?"

"Maybe, if you tell me who it is." Blitz says.

Fleetfoot looks to him. "It's Terran I want to meet."

"Oh, good lord. Terran likes having you around to play and interact with, but he is not interested in you as a mate. I know, I have asked him. Besides our kind is a little too delicate for his tastes. By the way, what is wrong with my cous…" Blitz stops himself.

Fleetfoot sighs. "How do you know when asking him, do you have an alien translator?"

"How did you…?" Blitz asks when something suddenly clicks in Fleetfoot's head.

"Wait your cous…in. You asked me what was wrong with your cousin." Fleetfoot asks smirking.

"I said no such thing." Blitz says quickly.

Fleetfoot grins. "That quickness says different."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Blitz says.

Fleetfoot waves him off. "I'll stop, but I still want to make sure with Terran."

"Trust me, he isn't interested. He is more interested in his next meal than mating. I know, I have tried to find him one." Blitz says.

Fleetfoot smiles. "Just like any male."

"Fine, if you want to confirm, here." Blitz says before whistling so loudly it echoed throughout the mountains.

Fleetfoot looks at him surprised. "He was here the whole time?"

"In the area. He is quite a versatile creature." Blitz says as somepony flies over. "Something is climbing up the cliff."

Blitz nods. "I know, it's mine." He said before a blur knocked Fleetfoot out of their view. "And that would be my pet."

Fleetfoot smiles as Terran licks her cheek. "Okay, okay, it's great to see you too." She said before hugging him. "It's great to see you."

"Terran, do you like Fleetfoot as a mate?" Blitz says. Terran immediately sat up and gave him a weird look before shaking his head. "Do you care or even want a mate?" Blitz asks. Terran shakes his head again.

Fleetfoot such as she scratches his head. "He must really care of only living and nothing else."

"He lives for the thrill of the hunt and eating. Nothing more and that single mindedness on his purpose is why he is so fierce at what he does. A normal one of his species couldn't climb the cliff face."

Fleetfoot nods. "Well…now I know. I guess I have to keep searching. Ow." She yelps as a piece of paper hits her in the face. "What…?" She looks at the paper and immediately quiets down.

"What?" Blitz asks.

Fleetfoot shakes her head and crumbles the paper together. "Nothing. It's nothing."

"If it was nothing, you wouldn't dismiss it so quickly." Blitz says.

Fleetfoot looks at the paper before giving it to him. "There's a reason I wanted Terran. I have a small past in that old town. Something that was buried with its destruction. I don't know how they got that picture."

"Fleetfoot, if you need help, all you need do is ask." Blitz says.

Fleetfoot presses her lips together. "I was actually with someone back in my young adult years. Something that was usually frowned upon and it's one of the reasons why I left the town." She said as Blitz opens the paper and sees a picture of Fleetfoot being mated with a Timberwolf. "He was pretty tamed. Found him in the middle of nowhere and hurt badly. I was young and stupid so I helped him out. Eventually we got close with secret meetings so we don't freak out anypony. But soon it developed into something more for us. And…he understood. It was real to me as it was to him. Then somepony found us, took pictures while we were doing it, then posts it all over town and I was ashamed and so was my family. Only my mother understood what we had and I came to Ponyville and left him in the Everfree forest and soon I got into the Wonderbolts. I thought all the pictures were destroyed."

"I see, so your love of animals is why you struck a bond of friendship with Terran." Blitz says putting a hoof on her shoulder.

Fleetfoot nods. "Yeah, I got almost the same amount of understand as that pegasus mare down in Ponyville, but not enough or sometimes more. I let the fear of the secret destroy us and I don't intend to let that happen again. I lost him and he was my only love. I lost him to a Timberwolf killing him because of pack reasons. That was it for me. But how did they find these photos? They were lost when the town was abandoned."

"I think I have a few ideas. Maggots, front and center!" Blitz calls.

As the cadets flew in, tired and ragged, Fleetfoot turns to him. "What's your plan?" She asks as some flew in and crashed landed.

"Maggots, I'm going to be gone for a few hours. Your next exercise will be not a strenuous as yesterdays." Blitz says. Some of the cadets look to each other relieved. "Instead, you will start digging a bunker for the academy with no magic and using only shovels." Blitz says making the cadets looks surprised. "Fleetfoot will supervise." Blitz says grabbing the picture and letting Terran sniff it a few times before his eye color changed.

Fleetfoot smiles as he sniffs around a few. "Just like him, he helped save a few foals in the old mine. Tried to stay hidden and it worked." She said before Terran took off. "Good luck." She said as Blitz took off after him.

As the sun started to set, Blitz returned and threw a brown earth pony to Fleetfoot's hooves. "This is the one who originally took the pictures. It turns out he spread them again to try and make money discrediting you to decrease the value of the land the reconstruction project is being built on so he could buy it cheap." Blitz says.

Fleetfoot looks to the stallion as he looks up at her before she kicks him in the chest. "Bastard. He was also the one who started it in the town and ruined my life. I only learned about him after it got printed in the papers in Ponyville. He ruined everything I had and now wants to do it again, only this time, sending out high and dry for anything to grab."

"He won't be doing it this time Fleetfoot. I made sure of that." Blitz says putting a hoof on her shoulder.

Fleetfoot smiles. "Thanks for ending this, but nothing can bring him back. Not now, not ever."

"I know. Just know you are not alone." Blitz says as some of the other Wonderbolts dragged him away and Blitz started to yell at the cadets again.

Fleetfoot smiles as the stallion was sent away by the guards and the cadets now have made a hole that was as deep as them. She then turns to Terran who was sitting right by her. "The reason I wanted to make sure, was because you remind me so much of him, it's almost like you are him."

Terran turned his head sideways before nudging her forwards. "What, you telling me to me forward with my life now?" Fleetfoot asks. Terran only growled and nudged her forward again. She watches him and sighs. "I guess you're right. I guess even he would want me to move on and find someone else." Terran growls at her. Fleetfoot smiles and scratches his head. "Thanks boy." Fleetfoot could have sworn Terran was smiling from hearing that.

"You call that shoveling?! I've seen creatures completely minute to your size dig faster and with a better form and they could finish the job by the end of the hour!" Blitz yelled.

'Maybe I should reevaluate a few things.' Fleetfoot says smiling at Blitz's flank.

Blitz smiles as he watches the Wonderbolts cadets now panting in exhaustion as they rested on the ground or their shovel after digging almost fifty feet. "Nice job, very good. Now even it out and then I'll check and we'll cover it up and continue tomorrow." He said walking away.

"You are a sadist!" The cadets yell.

Blitz stops as the other cadets back away from the one who yelled as Blitz walks backward to the edge before turning around slowly. "Care to run that by me again?" He asks too calmly.

"You are a sadist." The singled out cadet says chuckling nervously.

Blitz looks down to the cadet as the rest of them actually started to dig together and dig a tunnel leading to the building. "Oh no, I not a sadist. I just do what they're telling me to do and they told me to dig a bunker. Congratulations, I'll make sure to mark you as the one who whined while everypony else worked their flank off. Now I want you to dig without this." Blitz says taking the shovel and leaves without another word.

* * *

><p>"And that's why I took his shovel." Blitz says to Spitfire.<p>

"So what is he supposed to dig with?" Spitfire asks a smile forming.

"His hooves, so how did last night go?" Blitz asks.

Spitfire sighs in relief. "Fine, no owlbears raided our food storage again. Thanks for the tips."

"No problem about that. So what are you going to do with your new prisoner?" Blitz asks.

Spitfire frowns. "For lifelong stalking and torture, forget him seeing the light of anything. We're going to give him the same humiliation."

"I see and what of Fleetfoot, you think she will be ok?" Blitz asks.

Spitfire nods. "Yeah, she just needs somepony."

"Maybe." Blitz says laying on her couch with a drink in hoof. "Hey captain, there is something I want to talk about." Fleetfoot says entering.

Spitfire looks at her. "And what is that?"

"I learnt something interesting today from Southern Cross." Fleetfoot says closing the door behind her, not noticing him on the couch.

Spitfire smiles a bit. "And that would be?"

"He let it slip what is wrong with my cousin after I said I'm no longer interested in Big Mac of the Apple family." Fleetfoot says before hearing a glass break. They both look to the broken window and just stare at it. "That was Cross, right?" Fleetfoot asks.

"Want to chase after him?" Spitfire asks with the biggest smirk.

Fleetfoot smirks. "Let him fester in his slip up."

"Oh no, this is our chance to finally learn something about him." Spitfire says flying after him with Fleetfoot following.

Blitz breathes heavily as he leans against a wall to hide from the mares. "Why did I slip up?"

"I don't know, why did you?" Spitfire's voice asks right behind him.

Blitz flies again, but then feels his hoof grabbed and made him fall to the ground. "Let me go, please." He begged.

"Nuh, huh, I have you under contract." Spitfire says holding him.

Blitz pales as he slowly slows down and then turns to her. "What do you need?"

"So I finally know something more about you Mr. Apple." Spitfire whispers.

Blitz sighs and lays his head on the ground. "What do you want to know?"

"Not here, my office." Spitfire whispers to him.

Blitz looks up to her. "We're alone, why your office?"

"I have something in there, now come on." Spitfire says.

Blitz sighs and gets up and follows her back to the office and finds her locking up the office. "So what now?"

"Well first." Spitfire says pulling out a cooler. "Why don't we share a drink together?" Spitfire says.

Blitz sighs as he lays down on the couch again. "No thanks."

"Come on, it's very strong scottish liqueur." Spitfire says.

Blitz shakes his head. "No, need a clear head for the work tomorrow."

"Oh, come on, one drink?" Spitfire asks.

'I can't believe she is playing to one of my weaknesses without even knowing it.' Blitz thinks. "You want to see me without my helmet on don't you?" Blitz asks.

Spitfire grins. "Yep."

"Guess you will figure out who I am underneath here soon anyways." Blitz says removing his helmet.

Spitfire smirks, but then blanches as she sees who it is. "Blitz, Blitzkrieg?"

"I see you know me by name." Blitz says popping his neck as he levitates the helmet onto the desk.

Spitfire nods as she gives a glass. "Yeah, who doesn't know the stallion working with Cross, but now I know he is Cross."

"That is not very well known, after all, it would only bring those with grudges to my door." Blitz says grabbing the glass.

Spitfire fills his glass up. "Don't worry, I won't tell."

"So you going to tell Fleetfoot so she won't go and watch my adopted family closely to figure out which one I am?" Blitz asks.

Spitfire nods as she fills her own glass. "Yeah, make things easier for you."

"Yeah, so Spitfire, what was the other reason you got me to come to your academy besides the job?" Blitz asks.

Spitfire sighs and sits by him. "I wanted to talk to you."

"Well let's talk then. No alias, no code names, just you and me being completely honest." Blitz says turning to her after taking a drink.

Spitfire sighs. "Okay, how you did you start like this?"

"Well this is going to be hard to believe, but…" Blitz started regaling her with how he got started. "And that is how I got started." Blitz says taking another drink.

Spitfire stood still as she listened. "Wow, so what are you doing now?"

"Still bounty hunting and have decided to move back onto the planet." Blitz says laying his head on her lap.

Spitfire looks to him. "Didn't you say you need to head back out again?"

"Every once in a while maybe. So tell me, did you believe anything I just told you?" Blitz asks.

Spitfire sighs. "With everything you have on you, yeah."

"You know, you're a sweet mare." Blitz says.

Spitfire smiles. "Yeah, I've been told that. Do you have a preference on the type of mare?"

"This maybe the alcohol talking, but I have always found mares with wing beautiful." Blitz says.

Spitfire chuckles. "Really, wings? Why do you like them?"

"Well I'm not quite sure myself, but it may go back to the fact I have always wanted to fly without magic or equipment like you, but can't. The way you fly through the air with such grace, but you personally are like a beacon in the night to me. You are strong and independent, strict when need be, but also laid back and understanding." Blitz says snuggling into her lap as he pets her wing.

Spitfire smiles. "Oh, thank you. But no matter what, remember that you will get this one day and live the dream. But if you envy me and, possibly others, I think we can arrange something." Spitfire says making a mental count of him drinking six glasses of alcohol already.

"Oh you thinking of catching me in the edict?" Blitz asks a little drunkenly closing his eyes as he continues to snuggle into her.

Spitfire sighs. "Only if you want me."

"It would be fun, but I doubt you could catch me. Remember I can turn invisible." Blitz says.

"Oh I'll take that challenge, after all I you know better than some of the stallions who would want to me to catch them." Spitfire says smirking.

"You gotta catch me first and it starts in three day and I'm still on the job then." Blitz says.

Spitfire scoffs. "I'm the leader of Wonderbolts. I'll catch you."

"Can't catch what you can't see." Blitz says in a drunkenly smug way.

"Oh what about a bet then?" Spitfire asks smirking.

"Oh I'm listening." Blitz says trying to get up.

Spitfire holds him to stop him from swaying. "Yeah, if I win, I get you with everypony else. If you win, you get to choose."

"So what's the rules captain my captain?" Blitz asks.

"No stealth tech for one." Spitfire says.

"Going straight for my advantage, huh? Ok, but in exchange we have to be confined to one area of my choosing and a time limit." Blitz says laying back down onto her lap.

"Alright. I can live with that, we can discuss the rest in the morning. You can sleep in my quarters." Spitfire says putting his helmet on him and helps him up.

Blitz smiles. "Good, I really need a nap." He said right he fell into snores.

"Yeah, I could as well." Spitfire says dragging him to her quarter.

* * *

><p>Blitz awoke the next morning with a slight headache. "What happened last night?" Blitz asks feeling something soft against his bare chest. 'What is that against my…' Blitz thinks before his eyes snap wide open. 'Oh shit.' He thinks as he sees Spitfire against him. 'I'm so dead with the girls.'<p>

"Oh awake already. I was enjoying using you as a pillow." Spitfire says.

"We didn't do that did we?" Blitz asks.

"Oh don't worry your pretty little head over it, we didn't. I just removed your armor so you wouldn't mess up my bed and so we could sleep comfortably on it." Spitfire says.

Blitz sighs in relief as he lays back down. "Thank goodness. There goes the edict if it happened."

"Oh speaking of which, tonight we will hammer out the rest of our bet." Spitfire says smirking as she held him down with her forehooves.

Blitz gulps as he tries to remember what it was. "And what was that?"

"I get to chase you during the edict and you get no stealth technology." She whispers into his ear.

Blitz looks to her now calm. "Oh is that it, that's easy."

"In a limited area and I can still fly." Spitfire says.

Blitz shrugs. "Still do it, do I get to choose the limited area?"

"Yeah, but no armor or any other tech or even magic." Spitfire says starting to get Blitz to sweat.

Blitz groans. "I'm dead." He then remembers a spot. "Everfree forest."

"You get to pick, but we will hammer all the details later, after all you got to get ready and train the cadets." Spitfire says smiling.

Blitz grins. "Yeah, the fresh meat, want to join?"

"Nah, you got them under control." Spitfire says letting him up.

Blitz sighs as he sits up. "And you, what are you going to do?"

"The most boring part of the job, paperwork." Spitfire says getting out of the bed.

Blitz chuckles. "Just let me know and I'll burn them and get rid of the evidence."

"I wish that would work." Spitfire says starting to put on her uniform jacket.

Blitz smiles. "Do you know how long Soarin ran this sex club on base?"

"A month without my notice, now it's over and Soarin is on latrine duty for three months." Spitfire says.

Blitz chuckles. "So you knew, but you needed proof, didn't you?"

"Maybe I will tell you when I catch you." Spitfire says smirking.

Blitz sighs. "Better get ready for the chase. When does it start?"

"We will discuss that later tonight. By the way, I find your eyes to be beautiful." Spitfire says before leaving him alone.

Blitz just looks confused. "What's with my eyes and being beautiful?" He said grabbing a mirror. "They don't look that great."

* * *

><p>"Okay that's enough for today." Blitz says as the sun sets. Every cadet pants and collapses on the ground when they hear that. "Now you can head to your bunks and go to sleep early today." He said making them look relieved. "For tomorrow will be the worst day of your life. Because you are going to start learning the moves after each one of you experiences them." He said now making them lay down again.<p>

"Want me to help tomorrow?" Fleetfoot asks.

Blitz smiles as he looks to her. "Want to be beat up?"

"No, I'm asking if you want me to help beat them up a bit." Fleetfoot says smirking at him.

Blitz chuckles. "Okay, I can take that."

"Good. The captain wanted to talk to you after you were done right?" Fleetfoot asks.

Blitz sighs. "Yeah, now excuse while I disappear for a bit." He said before leaving.

"Can I join Mr. Apple?" Fleetfoot whispers.

Blitz smiles lightly as he looks back at her. "Only if you want me."

"I guess I could do worse and it would keep those love crazed fans away a bit." Fleetfoot says in a way making Blitz unable to tell if she was joking or not.

Blitz sighs and walks with Fleetfoot as they enter Spitfire's office. "Done with those papers or you need my flamethrower and a shovel?" Blitz asks humorously.

"I'm done and is that Fleetfoot joining us?" Spitfire asks.

Blitz nods grimly. "Yeah, figure might as well."

"So want in on our little bet Fleetfoot?" Spitfire asks.

Fleetfoot grins. "And what's that?"

"Well last night we made a bet. If I can catch him in a limited amount of time he will concede to me on the edict." Spitfire says.

Fleetfoot looks to Blitz grinning. "Really? He betted on his future marriage life?"

"Yes, isn't that right, Apple Blitzkrieg?" Spitfire asks.

Fleetfoot looks a little surprised as Blitz removed his helmet. "Blitzkrieg? Weren't you the one who was reported to work with Cross? Wait that means that you…?"

"One in the same and Spitfire, you mind not yelling it to the entire base?" Blitz asks.

Spitfire chuckles. "Sure, just let me kiss you in the end and I'll think about it."

"Ah, but that is just it, you gotta catch me to get that." Blitz says.

Spitfire smiles. "Then you better start running, because I'm going to start at the Zecora's home. Run my little stallion, run."

"Yeah, yeah." Blitz says.

"Yeah, you will be running from both of us." Fleetfoot says.

Blitz grins putting back on his helmet. "Great, later." He said before jumping out of the window, which was right next to the broken one.

"You still have to train the cadets for several more days!" Spitfire yells.

Fleetfoot looks to her captain. "You do realize that you made it sound like it's now, right?"

"I know, I just want to mess with our little stallion is all." Spitfire says.

Fleetfoot chuckles. "You want to go after him now?"

"No, he won't leave and I expect him to be back soon." Spitfire says.

Fleetfoot nods. "Okay then, what do you want to do now?"

"When he gets back I might bring out my cooler again so we can finish the bottle." Spitfire says.

Fleetfoot gasps. "Your stash. You don't let anypony touch that, but you." Fleetfoot says.

Spitfire smiles. "I know, now get back to work little missy."

Fleetfoot sighs. "Yeah, yeah." She said walking out.

Spitfire watches as she leaves. "Hey." She started, making her stop. "I'm sorry about him. He looks like a good guy."

"It's ok. I just have to move forward and not let myself be chained to the past. But if you're really sorry, how about letting me stay for a drink with you two, I mean we will be sharing him." Fleetfoot says smiling at her.

Spitfire smiles back. "Sure, just don't go home drunk, what am I saying of course you will."

"You could always let me share your bunk." Fleetfoot adds.

Spitfire grins. "Why, want to double team him?"

"Maybe or maybe I want a reenactment of when we were cadets." Fleetfoot says licking her lips.

Spitfire chuckles. "You really are hungry, aren't you?"

"Maybe or maybe I'm joking." Fleetfoot says.

Spitfire smiles. "Don't deny you didn't like it."

"I would keep playing, but I noticed the door opened slightly and closed." Fleetfoot says feeling around for something.

Spitfire leans back and sighs. "Probably Soarin still hurt over the fact I destroyed his sex ring."

"Where are, ah hah!" Fleetfoot yells as she seemed to grab onto something not visible.

Spitfire smiles. "What's on the line for you?"

"So our little stallion up for a drink?" Fleetfoot asks.

Blitz smiles nervously decloaking. "Maybe?"

"Come on, show me that pretty face." Fleetfoot says sweetly while smiling at him.

Blitz sighs and takes off his helmet. "There, happy?"

Fleetfoot kisses his cheek. "Yes, by the way love your golden yellow eyes." Fleetfoot says.

Blitz looks to her weird with a blushed expression. "What is it about my eyes? I never got that."

"Have you ever seen another pony with golden yellow eyes before?" Fleetfoot asks.

Blitz thinks for a few. "I don't know."

"Exactly, your eye color is so rare its non-existent." Fleetfoot says.

Blitz raises an eyebrow. "Really now, I wonder how I got this?"

"From your birth parents, now come on you two, don't make me drink this strong stuff alone." Spitfire says taking out a half empty bottle from her cooler.

Fleetfoot drops Blitz and drops down on the couch. "Come on Blitz." She said tapping the spot next to her as she took a glass.

"Ok, but only a few glasses at most. I don't want to wake up like I did this morning." Blitz says joining the two.

Spitfire sits on the other side of Blitz as Fleetfoot snuggles into his other side. "Don't worry." She said filling up his glass. "You can get drunk off of us."

"By the way, how many glasses did I drink last night?" Blitz asks.

"Six and I drank one and a half and slipped the other half into your glass." Spitfire says handing out the glasses.

Blitz sighs and leans back in his seat. "Why did I do that?"

"Because you weren't paying attention as you told me your story." Spitfire says pouring him a drink.

Blitz places the glass down and still leans back while the mares leans against him as they drink. "Don't want to take the chance again."

"Don't worry, between the three of us, there is only enough for three glasses full, at most of one pony." Spitfire says.

Blitz takes the glass and drowns it in one go. "That's a little better."

"You have a high tolerance. I let some of the other Wonderbolts try this once, most were very intoxicated after the second round. You took five." Spitfire says.

"Oh, I remember that holiday party." Fleetfoot says taking a drink.

Blitz shrugs. "I had worse."

"Oh wow, I want to try that." Fleetfoot says excited.

Blitz smiles as he leans his head back and closes his eyes. "Okay, you want to try sitting in the bathroom for two whole days while having immense diarrhea with such a smashing headache you will be in a coma like trance, be my guest."

"Please don't tempt her. Fleetfoot would do that with how adventurous she is." Spitfire says.

Blitz chuckles. "That's her choice."

"Oh, you are going to be such a good husband for me." Fleetfoot says filling up Blitz's glass.

Blitz sighs. "I don't know about good. I don't know if I can take care about you girls later."

"No need, you forget it's us mares who take care of the stallions." Spitfire says smiling at him.

Blitz looks to her. "Do the mares really take care of stallions or forget about them later?"

"You really have been gone a long time. We are a mostly female dominated society. You being a stallion and showing you have a lot of talent and getting more and more famous makes you highly desirable and the former unless the marriage falls apart." Spitfire says taking another drink.

Blitz groans. "Great, so will you forget me soon?"

"Oh not a chance." Spitfire says moving into his lap. "After all, you save our lives twice now." Spitfire whispers into his ear before nibbling on it lightly.

Blitz tries to stifle the moan. "But what about other mares?"

"You think they will forget such a fine specimen as yourself?" Spitfire says stopping.

Blitz sighs in relief. "Maybe after a while when they get bored."

"Don't sell yourself so short." Fleetfoot leaning into him with a drunken blush.

Blitz looks away from them. "After what I'm going through and my job, they probably will once they realize what I do."

"What, bounty hunting?" Fleetfoot asks.

Blitz nods. "Dangerous job."

"Well I know the full truth and I haven't left yet." Spitfire says.

Blitz smiles a little as he looks back at her. "Yeah, I guess you haven't." He said placing his hooves on her hips.

"Oh, want to call off our little bet and jump straight to it?" Spitfire asks.

Blitz chuckles as he moves his hooves to her cutie mark. "Maybe, but I do have to know how you handle me and are good enough for my taste."

"Oh so forward. I think the better question is can you handle me? I don't go easy on a stallion I like." Spitfire says.

Blitz sighs as he wraps a leg around Fleetfoot. "I can handle a lot of things."

"Oh does this mean I get both of you tonight?" Fleetfoot asks drunkenly after finishing a fourth glass.

Blitz shakes his head and puts her glass away. "I think you had enough."

"Oh, then is it time for bed?" Fleetfoot says with a drunken smile.

Blitz smiles as he looks to and just let her rest her head on his shoulder. "Nah, but you can."

"Oh such a caring husband." Fleetfoot says as she wraps her hooves around him.

Blitz grins slightly. "Maybe I'll consider having you two if you can keep the suits. Kinda sexy."

"Oh, I think we can do that for you. My sexy stallion." Spitfire says.

Blitz chuckles a little and looks to Fleetfoot. "Yeah, considering they go around the right places."

"Oh, you're such a bad stallion." Fleetfoot says.

Blitz sighs. "Only if you want me to be, besides," He moves the leg around Fleetfoot to her flank. "This is one skintight suit. I don't even have something like this."

"Oh enough teasing, take me to bed." Fleetfoot says.

Blitz chuckles. "Okay, you can go to bed and we can stay awake." He says, letting go of her.

"Bring her to my room. We can continue this there." Spitfire says kissing his cheek before getting off of him and placing his helmet back on him.

Blitz smiles and lifts Fleetfoot over his shoulder and carries her to Spitfire's bedroom as she talks about the many things he can do to her. Blitz just smiles and gets into Spitfire's room and lays her down into the bed and lets her cuddle up with the sheets as he leaves and heads to the office and sits down again.

"So where were we?" He asks taking off his helmet.

"Here." Spitfire said coming out of another door with her suit on. "You did say like skintight suits." She said coming over and sitting on his lap again.

"I do, but tell me do you like me in full armor?" Blitz asks.

Spitfire shrugs. "As long something metal doesn't poke, I want something soft to poke me." She said wiggling her hips on his lap.

"Ok, ok, I get the message." Blitz says starting to take his armor off.

Spitfire licks her lips as he takes off his armor and he sits down again. "Sexy. So what are you going to do?" She said sitting in his lap again.

Blitz shrugs and places his hooves on her again, this time on her shoulder and moves down slowly. "I don't know, what do you want?"

Spitfire giggles as she feels him moves his hooves on her sides. "Well, I do like kisses, but first tell me about these." Spitfire says touching his scarred chest.

"Ah, the final mark Bloody Mary gave me. I thought that was healed." Blitz says.

Spitfire raises an eyebrow. "Bloody Mary huh? Was she that bad?"

"And worse, she earned the title Queen of Vampires from her acts. Legends say that her actions became so vile, Dracula himself killed her to stop them." Blitz says.

Spitfire sits down completely on his lap as his hooves ended up on her hips again around her cutie mark. "You are okay, right?"

"For that, not yet. I may have some alcohol in me but I'm not that drunk. But I will give you consolation prize." Blitz says before kissing her cheek.

Spitfire smiles. "Aw, so what are you going to do with those hooves of yours?"

"Maybe you will find out on your bed." Blitz says.

Spitfire giggles. "Isn't Fleetfoot on that bed on mine?"

"So?" Blitz asks.

"She was right, you're a bad stallion and I'm liking it." Spitfire says.

Blitz smiles. "Yeah, I'm starting to learn how to at least please a mare. Though I'm still bad at it."

"Don't worry…" Spitfire starts before getting off and walking towards her bed, shaking her flank at him suggestively. "I'll teach you." Spitfire finishes looking back at him with a smile.

Blitz chuckles before getting up and following her. "Just don't go too far, I still want to save myself."

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle." Spitfire says getting in the bed.

Blitz sighs as he sits down in the bed with Fleetfoot snoring on the side. "Good, because I can also do this." He said before touching a certain spot on her suit right between her legs, hitting it slightly. Spitfire yelps a bit from the sudden touch, moving into Fleetfoot who latches onto her.

Blitz just laughs as he lays right by her and wraps his hooves around her as best he could. "Now who's in the middle?"

"Nothing new for me. Reminds me of my cadet days, only difference was there was no stallions." Spitfire says.

Blitz smiles. "Well now you get to try something new, right?" He emphasized by moving his hoof down to her flank.

"Oh yeah, but the bet is still on. I want to work for you." Spitfire says showing a little competitive nature.

Blitz grins. "Good, I like a challenge." He said before slapping her flank.

"I'm so going to get you back for that when I chase you." Spitfire says before stealing a kiss.

Blitz smiles as he rubs his hoof on her. "I'm looking forward to it." He said before closing his eyes.

"You will huh?" Spitfire asks falling asleep.

Blitz nuzzles her nose. "Yeah, because I'm going to have fun watching you fly around in circles."

"We shall see. Remember no tech or any magic." Spitfire says tapping his horn.

Blitz takes a sharp breath at that touch. "Yeah, got it."

"Good boy." Spitfire says before kissing the horn.

Blitz stifles a yelp. "Okay, that's enough." He said through gritted teeth.

"Ok, I'm done for now. Get some sleep." Spitfire says.

Blitz sighs in relief. "Good, because I'm going to do a lot worse with you in that suit."

"Don't wait until after I'm out of it. It is a pain to get on that is just right." Spitfire says.

Blitz sighs. "Feeling you in that thing is good enough, but I did notice that little zipper on the bottom."

"Yes and a pain to get on and off without help." Spitfire says booping her nose with his.

Blitz grins. "I meant for something else other than tying that thing up which is double the function if you think about it."

"Oh? Save those thoughts for another time. For now sleep." Spitfire says.

Blitz smiles. "Yeah." He said, trying to sleep now.

* * *

><p>It was nearly two weeks later when Blitz finally finished teaching the cadets basic mandalorian self-defense. Incidentally, the number of visits to the medic of the academy for most of the stallions of the Wonderbolts was increased at least five times.<p>

Blitz smiles as they stood in front of him. "Congratulations, you've all passed, now you can go out and do your own thing. Oh and sorry about that one move stallions. Ok not really, you have to learn to respect mares more." Blitz says sticking out his tongue to the side inside his helmet.

Spitfire walks up. "Thanks Cross, so we meet up this weekend. Me and Fleetfoot are off duty then." Spitfire whispers.

Blitz nods to her before turning back to the cadets. "Okay, you'll dismissed for the final time with me, but for them, not so much." He said nodding his head to Spitfire.

"Right you pansies, I hope you enjoyed your easy training with Cross here because now we will start working you like Wonderbolts! Now move to the sky and start flapping those useless wings!" Spitfire yells in full drill sergeant mode before whistling her whistle.

Blitz sighs as the cadets fly off and he turns to her. "So want to start now?"

"No, I'm still on duty. Now you best go before one of the mare cadets gets a bright idea with you." Spitfire says.

Blitz smiles. "Sure and you better be wearing that suit, because if I tie you up and leave you behind, you can bet I'm going to do something."

"You are so bad. I'm going to love teaching you a few things." Spitfire says before Blitz disappeared. "Cool, but not allowed." She said before walking away.

Blitz sighs as he rested on a tree branch a little while later while waiting for Spitfire and Fleetfoot. "Minerva, are they here yet?"

"Yes and the girls are up to speed and watching carefully. They want to see what you can do without your tech or magic." Minerva says over the communicator.

Blitz smiles as he got up. "Are they wearing their suits?"

"I got them on camera and they are." Minerva says.

Blitz chuckles. "Good." He said taking the vines under the branch he was on and wrapping it around him. "I'm off." He said before jumping to branch to branch.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Minerva asks.

Blitz grins. "And what's that?"

"You have to go and meet them before this can officially start." Minerva says as Blitz could practically feel her smiling.

Blitz sighs and reaches Zecora's home and lands on the ground and puts the vines away before walking over to the mares. "Hello girls, how's it going?"

"Looks like we don't have to hunt you down for ditching us." Fleetfoot says.

Blitz shakes his head. "So you ready?"

"Oh yeah, get ready to be claimed." Spitfire says confidently.

Blitz smiles. "Good, bye now." He before running off and grabbing the vines and jumps onto a branch and off into the forest.

"Fifteen minute head start?" Fleetfoot asks.

Spitfire shakes her head. "Five. He thinks he's good." She said adjusting her suit.

"Yeah, but you know he isn't wrong." Fleetfoot says.

"You're right. Two minutes." Spitfire says.

After the time passed they both flew off and tried to find him. Of course they flew under the tree line and found his path. Blitz smiles as he leans against the tree just looking at himself in a little pond, trying to look at his eyes. "Huh, maybe they are good." He said before he hears something snap and a few yells. He grins and walks out to the trap he set up and sees Spitfire and Fleetfoot tied up. "Hi girls."

"What the?" Fleetfoot says.

"You know your biggest mistake was giving me three days to prepare ahead of time. Still, think you can catch me within three hours?" Blitz asks casually walking away while laughing.

Spitfire growls before taking a vine in her mouth and biting it before snapping the rest with her strength and flew after him. "Hey! What about me?!" Fleetfoot yells as she struggles before trying to bite them herself.

Spitfire scowls as she flew after him and soon a vine circle appeared in front of her and she tried to brake hard and ended up stopping before it, but then gets tied up from behind and then dragged backward before being hanged in midair. "Nice try." Blitz said coming around in her view. "Good braking, but nice try. Oh and what was that about making me pay for that?" Blitz asks disappearing into the foliage again.

Spitfire keeps struggling until Fleetfoot comes into view. "Need some help?"

Spitfire growls as she looks to her. "Yeah, get me out from here!"

Fleetfoot flies up and starts cutting her down. "We got to change tactics. He is too well prepared for us to rush him." Fleetfoot says getting the last vine.

Spitfire drops down to the ground. "Got an idea?"

"We play it against how pegasus usually would approach this." Fleetfoot says.

Spitfire smiles. "Then let's go."

"He won't see this coming." Fleetfoot says as they touch down on the ground.

Spitfire nods and starts walking. "Yeah, he probably won't even plan anything for it."

Meanwhile in a tree a little ways away. "Where are they?" Blitz asks watching the sky closely, hidden carefully amongst the branches. He yawns before he hears some hoofsteps on the ground. "That's new. Oh boy, there goes almost all of my traps." Blitz says now laying motionlessly against the branches, now watching the ground for any movement.

He soon sees the two mares come into a small view point. "Only chance." He said to himself, grabbing the vines on him.

Spitfire smiles as she looks around. "Where do you think he is, in a tree?"

"Maybe, but he wouldn't stop so close by." Fleetfoot says facing her as only her eyes move up, signaling Spitfire his tracked stopped and those branches above were a little suspicious looking at them from the ground.

Spitfire grins, where the branches can't see it and starts walking to it. Fleetfoot follows pretending to miss Blitz's hiding place and when they reached under it they both jumped up and tried to grab anything on tried to grab anything on the branch, but they just grabbed air and when they hung on the branch to look up at it and finds vines around their hooves. "What…?" Spitfire said confused.

Blitz seeing this from his branch, higher up, smiles and gets up. "Sorry ladies I always make back up hiding places." Blitz says before jumping away and pulls the vines with him and pins it down with a large stick.

He looks to the mares now hanging by their hooves. He thinks for a few before starting to walk right past them and when he gets close, he pulls the zipper on them down under them and runs off, leaving them slightly open under their stomachs.

"Bastard." Spitfire cursed as she tries to pull herself up and bite away at the vines.

"Oh, he is definitely going to pay for this." Fleetfoot says.

Spitfire bits away at the vines and drops down to the ground and quickly pulls the zipper closed. "Shouldn't have worn the suit that time." She said pulling at Fleetfoot's vines and dropping her to the ground.

"We can't blindly chase him or stalk him carelessly. We got to out think him somehow." Fleetfoot says.

Spitfire nods. "Yeah, but how? He basically hunted a lot of…I got an idea." She said with a smirk.

"Oh do share." Fleetfoot says.

Spitfire zips up her suit and leans her in close. "Okay, he's used to hunt others when they are either after him or running away, so let's bring him to us. I suggest, a little damsel in distress, he'll go for that."

"Ok, but how do you suggest it?" Fleetfoot whispers back.

Spitfire thinks for a few. "Maybe…" She looks to the vines and searches around her pockets and finds the things she needs. "Come on." She said grabbing her and runs off.

Blitz sighs as he now watches both the ground and sky. "They have to give up some time." He said to himself while still wiping at his hooves. "Can't believe they like that sort of thing."

"Help!" Spitfire and Fleetfoot yells after which growling is heard.

Blitz frowns and starts running across the branches. "Crap!" Blitz hops through the branches, carefully avoiding his traps and came across Spitfire and Fleetfoot being advanced on by a giant spider while tied by one of his traps. 'Of all the things, why a BUCKING spider!' Blitz mentally yells.

He quickly jumps down and throws a flash bang close to the spider's eyes and grabs the mares before jumping off into the branches. He sighs as he keeps hopping a little away before stopping and setting them down on a branch. "Geez girls, you will give me a heart attack if that happened." He looks into the forest to check the traps he left. "Maybe I should have check to see if…YIPE!" He yells as he was pinned down.

"Gotcha!" The mares yell.

"Sonuvabitch!" Blitz yells.

The mares let him go and high hoof. "Yeah, that was perfect." Fleetfoot cheers.

"You put yourselves in mortal danger just to win?" Blitz asks twitching a bit.

The mares grin while they look to them. "Well yeah, it worked didn't it?" Spitfire asks.

"I don't want you and I don't care what the law says." Blitz said suddenly.

"Ok Minerva, going a little too far." Blitz says not too far away, confusing both Wonderbolts.

Blitz smiles before he becomes a bit of static and disappeared to reveal a metal pony. "Hello, but seriously, anypony who gets into trouble just grab attention is definitely not good for Blitz." Minerva said.

"Sorry girls, but you said nothing about decoys and I think you are a little jealous Minerva." Blitz says on a branch away from them.

Spitfire and Fleetfoot looks the between both of them. "So we didn't win?"

Minerva frowns. "No, just concerned because if these mares are going to purposefully put themselves in mortal danger than you are going to die faster than when you should die."

"So you didn't noticed the spider was walking right into one of my traps. By the way, very smart girls." Blitz says as the mares were checking the time and saw that three hours had yet to pass.

Minerva glares at him. "It's the principle."

"They were in no danger Minerva, it was a plan to get me to slip up. Like what we did on Yevin 7." Blitz says.

Minerva scoffs. "How could I forget that, you walked right into it."

"And my shield still held up to the building collapsing after the explosion." Blitz says smugly, barely avoiding Fleetfoot.

Minerva still frowns. "I still had to heal that bruise on your back."

"Details." Blitz says dismissively as he hops away from the two mares chasing him.

Minerva sighs. "Just make sure you come back safely."

"Oh you two still trying?" Blitz asks taunting the two a bit.

Spitfire growls. "Get back here loser!"

"What, not fast enough to catch me?" Blitz asks tauntingly, but regretted it a second later.

Fleetfoot launches herself at him and grabs him by the neck so fast and holds down against the branch while hanging from it and Spitfire jumps onto him. "How's that for fast?"

"Me and my big mouth." Blitz says.

Both mares smirk and let go of him and jump back. "Now do we win?" Fleetfoot asks.

"I don't know, do you?" Blitz asks monotone waiting for them to rub it in.

Both mares smile before launching themselves at him and hugging him. "Time to choose." Spitfire said suddenly.

"Huh?" Blitz asks.

Spitfire looks up at him. "Which one do you want, me or her?"

"Um…girls, you do remember the edict doesn't apply to just the first mare right?" Blitz asks.

Spitfire smiles. "We know, but it's still your choice. We have to take you to an official so we can be marked down. But if you don't want us, we understand. After all, how the heck are you going to be happy with somepony you don't like or want?"

"First, Fleetfoot, I want to tell you everything, come with me to Darkstar One." Blitz says.

Fleetfoot sighs. "Okay, but what about Spitfire?"

"She knows a few details, but I think it is time to blow her mind." Blitz says.

Spitfire grins as she wraps a leg around Fleetfoot. "This is going to be fun."

Less than an hour later they were in space looking at the sun. "So minds blown yet?" Blitz asks as he floats by in the near gravity less state of the ship.

Fleetfoot and Spitfire just stare at the sun. "How…?" They ask.

"I think that's a yes. What do you think Dashie?" Blitz asks as Rainbow was getting more used to the state of gravity.

Rainbow flaps her wings and reaches the bags left near a shelf. "Pretty cool, still not cool as me though."

"I meant are their minds blown by this?" Blitz asks.

Rainbow grins. "Oh yeah, stuttering is not their style."

"So what do you think Daring?" Blitz asks.

Daring smiles as she floats over and hugs him. "Really cool, maybe I should start changing my books with a more sci-fi style to them."

"Try writing a different book series for that." Blitz says stopping her movement.

Daring nods. "Yeah, that's probably a good start. Though I will need some help, think you could give me an adventure? Because this was enough." She said showing the orb.

"Why don't you ask Minerva to share details on my life so far? There is enough there to help get you started." Blitz says.

Daring smiles and kisses his cheek. "Thanks, Blitzy." She said before giggling as she pushes off of him and floats away.

"Ok, if anyone needs me I'm going to be doing some maintenance. Minerva, if they want to see me, show them to my speeder bike and my viking." Blitz says pushing off.

Minerva nods as she watches the dumbfounded Wonderbolts still watching the sun. "Don't worry, I will."

"Thanks." He calls.

"Right, now that he is gone, time for some mare talk." Rainbow says looking to the others.

Blitz sighs as he moves the wires around before pulling the metal pipe. "There it is, that damn pipe again." He said to himself as he places that down and picks up another one. "At this rate, my expenses will be on pipes."

"Hey Blitz?" Twilight asks floating in.

"Under here." Blitz calls from his speeder bike.

Twilight looks to where his voice was and sees a rather large machine next to him while he works a rather sleek machine. "Your new mares are getting use to things around here." She said as she floated over.

"Ah, that was sooner than I expected. You mind hoofing me that wrench?" Blitz asks.

Twilight grabs a wench as she passes it and reaches Blitz as she holds it out for him. "So what are you going to do now? You kinda reached almost the maximum limit on mares so you don't have to worry much on that."

"I'm taking that slowly and pushing it to the back of my mind as I do maintenance on these two and then get started on the probes over there." Blitz says, gesturing to probes sitting on recharging platforms as he keeps working.

Twilight nods and looks down at him. "I meant in the long run, not this."

"What, already picking out names for our foals?" Blitz half jokes as Twilight heard tightening.

Twilight blushes. "Not that, before that in fact. What about those parts?"

"The marriage?" Blitz asks.

Twilight nods. "Yeah, marrying all of us and you still have to meet most of our families."

Blitz stops for a second and slides out from under the speeder bike. "Please tell me you didn't bring this up with Daring." Blitz says.

Twilight looks to him. "Not really, you're the first one I'm talking to about this."

"Good. Twi, Daring's mother died decades ago and her father too when on an adventure like she does and never came back. So mentioning that might hurt her." Blitz says.

Twilight looks away. "Oh, then maybe it's not a good idea for you to meet them then?"

"You mean your parents?" Blitz asks.

Twilight nods. "Some of us still have family, but if it's a bad idea, it's fine. I'll just send out the invitations when the time comes."

"No, I will meet with the families, but I am bringing a shield and maybe a sword to keep your brother at bay." Blitz says.

Twilight smiles. "Thanks, but I can hold him back, he forgets I also taught him some shield spells to hold ponies. After all, I don't think the other mares will like it if you come back bruised."

"I think it would be more like your parents not liking to visit your brother in the hospital after I am done." Blitz jokes.

Twilight floats over to him closer. "Maybe, but they would think it's a good lesson for him. Also, I think my mom likes you."

"How, I have never met her and I know you wouldn't reveal what I do so carelessly." Blitz says wrapping a hoof around her as she was now close enough.

Twilight leans her head on him. "Applejack had a photo of you when you're Blitz. She really likes you."

"Oh boy. So what did you tell them?" Blitz asks.

Twilight smiles. "Nothing much, the marriage with too many mares and then you appearing in town kinda held us back."

"I see, so your brother doesn't like the edict huh?" Blitz asks petting her wing.

Twilight moans. "Not really, there is no need for it in the crystal kingdom, so he doesn't really trust it. He thinks you would use me and then just move on to the next mare."

"Ha, if only he knew you all sought me and its empire Twi." Blitz says.

Twilight hits him. "Shut up. Now don't you have a slave to see?"

"No, I have no slaves, the very idea is horrifying to me." Blitz says.

Twilight looks to him. "Really now, then if I was in stocks and chains and ready for you to use me, what would you do?"

"Before or after having to restart my brain?" Blitz asks.

Twilight smiles a little. "Funny, but what would you do?"

"I was serious about my last statement, but free you unless you wanted me to do something else." Blitz says fully serious.

Twilight giggles. "After your brain comes back and maybe I would enjoy it, only if it's you though."

"Personally I would prefer I get used to the traditional way before we get more adventurous." Blitz says.

Twilight moves her head into his neck. "Yeah, that doesn't sound too bad. But the question is how long and where."

"Well, I follow Mandalorian tradition, so first attempt will be wedding night." Blitz says.

Twilight giggles. "And how long?"

"That is for the mares to decide as you are the dominant ones in this society." Blitz says.

Twilight smiles. "How about putting us into a coma?"

"Why would I inject you with drugs?" Blitz asks confused.

Twilight looks to him. "I meant buck us into a coma."

"Oh, that's what you meant." Blitz says blushing furiously.

Twilight sighs and hugs him around the neck. "So…will you?"

"Well I will…try." Blitz says pausing in the middle.

Twilight looks to him. "What's wrong?"

"I'm still working up to that and I think it may take me doing it a few times to get comfortable with it." Blitz says.

Twilight sighs and leans back into him. "How about Fluttershy help you with that, she has already had a lot of experience, especially the one she wants you to do?"

"I mean with the traditional way of making foals and I follow the Mandalorian way and it is very specific on waiting to do that." Blitz says.

Twilight nuzzles him. "That's good, but you can still talk to Fluttershy for tips, trust me, you'll find it helps."

"I will think about it. Now I must get back to work Twi." Blitz says.

Twilight sighs and looks at him. "Can you at least give me something?"

"Depends on what it is." Blitz says raising an eyebrow.

Twilight smiles. "Hold me and kiss me."

"Alright." Blitz says before fulfilling her request.

Twilight smiles as she kisses him before letting him go. "Okay, I have to go and still updated my library. The others might need you later too." She said pushing away from him slightly.

"I hope you are happy with the package Minerva has for you." Blitz says.

Twilight nods. "Yeah, thanks for that. I really needed some new foreign books. But I will be needing something else soon, something entirely different."

"I hoped that hunting down those rare books and novels was worth it to make you happy and don't worry, come wedding night, we will attempt it." Blitz says.

Twilight blows him a kiss. "I'll be waiting for you." She said before floating out.

Blitz smiles and sighs as he turns back to his work. "Okay, now where was I?"

"Master?" Fluttershy calls about a half hour later.

"In here Fluttershy." Blitz calls revving the engine of the speeder bike to hear it.

Fluttershy floats in and flaps her wings over to him. "Master." She stops. "What is that?"

"My speeder bike. It is one of my ways to get around fast." Blitz says nodding as he smiles hearing no problems from it.

Fluttershy stops as she floats over to him. "Anything else you've been missing?"

"Well I just finished maintenance on this, now for either some of the probes or my customized viking." Blitz says.

Fluttershy looks up at the big machine and the little probes sitting on their station. "Okay, I was just coming to ask if you want a session?"

"I would, but you know the old saying, work before play. After all, I need these to make money so I can treat you girls." Blitz says grabbing her and running his hoof along her wing.

Fluttershy moans as she was being held and feels the hoof along the wing. "But also, all work and no play, makes Jack a very dull boy."

"Oh Flutter, after this we will have a lot of time together, besides Fleetfoot is not above doing mares and don't you want to take her for a spin?" Blitz whispers into her ear.

Fluttershy blushes. "Only if you can be there. I want my master to watch it all while others use me."

"Oh, but don't you want to establish a pecking order and dominate her?" Blitz suggests, giving Fluttershy ideas.

Fluttershy smiles. "Maybe I should. Think you can watch while I do it?"

"I will work fast and I will catch it." Blitz says.

Fluttershy licks his neck. "I'll save the best part for you."

"Ok, just don't scar her, ok?" Blitz asks petting her mane.

Fluttershy nods. "Sure, maybe put her within an inch of her life."

"Don't kill her, but make her moan for you and me." Blitz whispers before playfully slapping her flank.

Fluttershy yips. "Master." She moans.

"Just wetting your appetite for your waiting conquest." Blitz whispers.

Fluttershy moans as he pulls her tail and mane at the same time as he kisses her neck. "Master." She moans.

"You want her so badly now, don't you?" Blitz asks.

Fluttershy gulps as he lets her go, but not before hitting her in the face. "Ow, master, that feels…good." She said as she holds her face.

"I know, now let me hear you say it." Blitz says as he strokes her wings at their most sensitive parts.

Fluttershy moans. "I…love you…master."

"And?" Blitz asks kissing the spots.

Fluttershy tries to look at him. "I'm…your…slave."

"No Fluttershy, you are one of my lovers. I can never call you my slave. I care too much to do that." Blitz says.

Fluttershy looks at him. "Then what is it? What do you want me to say?"

"You will make her beg for us to go all the way and deny her, for now make her hunger for us." Blitz says.

Fluttershy nods. "Yes master. Anything else?"

"Don't call yourself my slave again. If you need to call yourself something, call yourself my mistress. Ok Fluttershy?" Blitz asks stroking her flank.

Fluttershy wiggles her flank as he keeps stroking. "But, how will you treat me badly when we have our sessions? I need a horrible name."

"You can overlook that for pleasure, can't you?" Blitz asks.

Fluttershy shakes her head. "The name helps with that."

"We will think of one later, after all, you still have much to teach me don't you?" Blitz asks kissing her.

Fluttershy nods as he kisses her neck. "Yes, and its bitch, whore and slut you can use. Each one worse than the last."

"Ok, time to go dominate Fleetfoot my vampire." Blitz says.

Fluttershy smiles. "Yeah, one last domination on me?"

"Oh I wouldn't say that. After all, I might ask you to dominate any of the other mares." Blitz whispers into her ear.

Fluttershy blushes. "I meant one last treat for the road, master."

Blitz sighs as he grabs by the mane and turns her onto her back on the ground and then hits her in the face a few times as she cries out in bliss with every hit before biting her neck and licking it and lifts her up at the same time and then let's her go. "How's that?"

"You are getting better all the time." Fluttershy says.

"I know, now go get you're…which word would be better, victim or prey?" Blitz asks confused.

Fluttershy grins. "In our case, victim. Now if I'm free to go master?"

"One last thing. Go full vampire and let no one see you spirit her away to your room." Blitz says smiling before kissing her neck where he left a small bite mark.

Fluttershy giggles. "Any other last requests or am I free to go master?"

"Stay beautiful, that's all." Blitz says.

Fluttershy blushes heavily. "Thank you master. I can go now, right? I need permission."

"Yes you may. Remember, no matter how much she begs for it, don't go all the way or scar her in any way." Blitz says.

Fluttershy nods. "Okay, I'll do that. Just remember, with me, you have to order me just like those computers you have. You need to give me permission to do things."

"Ok, I give you permission to keep being sexy." Blitz jokes with her.

Fluttershy giggles. "Oh master. Well, I have to go and capture our victim. And I can see you like our mini session. Later." She said looking under him before leaving.

Blitz looks down at himself and sees the little bulge under his clothing and groans. "I can't believe I got off on that. But right now, for you little guys." Blitz goes over to the probes before donning special goggles and starts working.

"Blitzy." Applejack calls as she comes in while carrying a plastic case.

"Over here. Seriously, are all my mares need something from me at the same time?" Blitz whispers the last part to himself as he starts on the fifth probe.

Applejack floats on over. "Thought you might be hungry. I've already fed everypony except Fluttershy and Fleetfoot. Can't find those two."

Blitz smiles as he sees the show on his one way goggles. "I'm sure they're just resting. What da make?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Fluttershy's room<p>

Fluttershy chuckles as she wears the strapon and still carrying the whip. "So…what did you want?"

"Let me out of here." Fleetfoot barely manages to say as she was tied down and had already been stripped of her uniform and had welts all over her, but mostly on her flank and in between her hindlegs.

Fluttershy clicks her tongue as she shakes her head. "I can't do that. You see, my master really wants you to beg for us and keep begging. And when it comes to it, we will torture you to wetness. Of course, you have been through so much. Do you still want this?" She asks while poking her with her rather large strapon.

Fleetfoot tries to struggle against her bindings as she tries to look away from Fluttershy's eyes, but they were so hypnotic.

Fluttershy steps close to her as she brings the strapon close to her face, never letting her now red eyes out of Fleetfoot's sight. "You want it, you want to be in bliss and pleasure, you want to like it and never let it go, you even want the real thing, all hard and throbbing with pleasure to come for you including the heat afterwards, but you must say it, say it with me…" Fluttershy says to her as Fleetfoot's mouth started to mirror hers. "I want it." They both said.

"You are starting to get so wet from just looking at me. Your eyes watching every part of me. You love the idea of being with another mare, but you are disgusted at the thought of being with a stallion, except for the one you crave the most. Our master, Apple Blitzkrieg." Fluttershy says. Fleetfoot nods dumbly as she drools and a puddle starts to form around her. Fluttershy smirks and pokes the strapon on her muzzle. "Do you want it?" She asks simply.

"I…I…I…I…" Fleetfoot kept repeating as if struggling against the trance.

Fluttershy sighs and bends down and brings her eyes close to Fleetfoot's. "You like the pleasure and you want it for the rest of your life, every second, every day, every waking moment. You want to be filled to the brim with everything and everyone. Anything to get pleasure. Especially your master, but only when he or I want you to. Now…" Fluttershy said getting back up and putting the strapon on her muzzle. "Do you want it?"

Fleetfoot does nothing for a bit before trying to suck on it. Fluttershy grins as she pulls it away. "Sorry, but you gotta beg for it, beg. You know what, how about this?" She said before plunging it into her mouth all the way and started to thrust into it. "Oh yeah, you're just a tool, a cock sleeve for my master to use and nothing else. You will get pleasure, but only if he says it or I do, you will listen to everything he says. If I say something and he says differently, you will listen to him, pleasure him to your last breath. You live to give pleasure to him and only him while almost having none yourself. Now, I'll get my pleasure and you'll beg for your release." She moans out, happily listening to the gluking sounds from Fleetfoot's throat as Fleetfoot moans whorishly around the fake cock.

* * *

><p>Blitz just finished eating with Applejack. "Thanks Jackie." Blitz says laying his head in her lap.<p>

Applejack smiles as she pets his head. "No problem Blitzy, but why are still wearing these?" She asks taking the goggles off.

"Those help me do maintenance on the probes." Blitz says as Applejack puts them on and starts seeing an alien like language with many numbers.

Applejack shrugs. "Huh, okay, it's not like I can understand…wait." She said bringing up her leg and showing the orange computer. "Let's try this." She said to herself, hitting a few things.

Blitz starts to sweat. "Um…Jackie, I kinda needs those to work now. I gotta get these done." He said reaching for them.

Applejack smiles as she moves her head out of the way. "Got it." She said, hitting the last button and all the symbols started to change and form the language she can understand. "There that's…what's that?" She asks seeing a screen.

Blitz really sweats now. "That's nothing." He said, quickly reaching up, but Applejack dodges it.

Applejack smirks. "What are you hidi…whoa. Blitzy, I didn't know you into that." She said seeing the camera in Fluttershy's room and the scene playing out.

"Actually, that is Fluttershy and you now know where Fluttershy went." Blitz says, thankful that the goggles didn't have audio.

Applejack shrugs and takes it off. "Yeah, she would be the type to have that. Here." She said giving it to him. "Now tell me, what are you going to give me in return?"

"I don't really know." Blitz says after thinking, putting back on the goggles.

Applejack smiles. "Well, you got until wedding night to think of something."

"Yeah, so Jackie what was in the mail? You have seemed a little distracted since you read it." Blitz says.

"Well, I got a letter from our distant cousin, Fiddly Faddle." Applejack says.

"Wait, isn't she the blue maned earth pony who plays the violin?" Blitz asks.

Applejack nods. "Yep, she is. Anyways it seems complications have arose and she won't be able to come to Ponyville to help another one of her cousin's who isn't exactly kin to us." Applejack starts.

"Got it, her extended family." Blitz says.

"Yeah and well, she is asking if we can help her, but me and Big Mac don't have the time and Apple Bloom is a little too young so…" Applejack trails off.

"You want me to help her?" Blitz asks.

Applejack nods. "Oh yeah, you kinda have the experience with being an outcast, no offence."

"Ok, I'll go help her cousin, just give me the address." Blitz says.

Applejack types a few things on her orange computer. "You know, Minerva still hasn't given me the name for these things. It's sent to the ship, ready for you to take anywhere."

"Communicators." Blitz says.

Minerva pops up on her orange hologram in a screen. "Omnitool for the thing she's wearing, but it's not a communicator, it's actually a wearable computer."

"Wait, you gave her an omnitool? Tell me you gave her detailed instructions and how to use it." Blitz says.

Minerva giggles. "What do you take me for, a fool? I taught them the basics and they learned the rest. And as soon as the other mares get acquainted with the ship, then I'll give them theirs."

"So Jackie, you looking forward to that day?" Blitz asks leaning against her before kissing her ear as Minerva disappeared.

Applejack blushes. "Yeah, I wonder how the family will react when I'm marrying my own cousin, by adoption of course."

"I don't think they will mind." Blitz says rubbing her shoulders now.

Applejack moans as she feels some pressure being lifted. "You sure, we have been getting those slurs?"

"Not from the family and they don't understand how far we are apart in the family tree." Blitz says kissing the back of her neck.

Applejack breathes in she tries to guide him. "Yeah, yeah yer right. But where are we going to go now that we here all know there's more out there?"

"Nowhere for now Jackie. You might have learned a few things, but not nearly enough to survive out in the galaxy just yet." Blitz says before pulling her to the ground on top of himself.

Applejack smiles as she runs a hoof down his chest. "Yeah, so how long until we're ready?"

"Twilight is arranging that, so you got to ask her." Blitz says before kissing her. "So, am I improving?" Blitz asks after breaking the kiss.

Applejack smiles as she lays her head down onto his chest. "You tell me, does it feel like we're getting closer?"

"Yeah, it does." Blitz says before kissing her again.

Applejack moans a bit before pushing him away. "Whoa there lover boy. Save all that energy for the wedding and the night of it."

"Just giving you a taste and teasing you with it. After all, you tied me up and took me to your home twice." Blitz says smirking.

Applejack snorts a puff of air at him. "Just keep this engorged until wedding night." She said while slowly rubbing a certain part of him.

"Don't be so quick Jackie, remember, I'm not used to that and I will be struggling to do that on the wedding night. So please don't embarrass me anymore, ok?" He says grabbing her hoof.

Applejack nods. "Sure. Just keep it waiting for us." She said before giving him a kiss and getting up. "Bye now." She said, moving her tail along him as she left.

"Jackie, you forgot something." Blitz says wearing her hat.

Applejack smirks as she grabs her rope that he somehow didn't notice and grabs it off of him as she puts the rope away. "You still got a lot to learn about me." She said as she walked away.

"Oh, is that why your flank is reserved for me?" Blitz asks a little surprised at himself for being so forward.

Applejack grins as she shakes her flank at him while moving her tail out of the way. "All yours."

"Yeah, you keep teasing me." Blitz says going back to work.

Blitz sighs as he wiped his head from the sweat as he looks over the probes. "There we are, upgraded and ready to go." He then turns to the viking mech with a grin. "Your turn."

"Oh Blitz." Spitfire calls.

Blitz, in the cockpit, hears her and groans a bit. "In here!" He calls leaving the hatch open.

Spitfire looks around and spots him in a machine. "What's that?" She asked as she went to him.

"My Viking mech. I only bring her down if I need some serious firepower." Blitz says testing a few controls.

Spitfire smiles as she looks inside the cockpit. "Nice mech, how tough is it?"

"The princesses would have a tough time facing it, I would think, though it lacks the firepower of a Thor, but makes up for it with the ability to transform into an aircraft." Blitz says having it turn to the right.

Spitfire comes inside the cockpit and stays above him. "Well that's cool, so how fast would it be if it transformed?"

"From aircraft to ground mode or vice versa?" Blitz asks.

Spitfire shrugs. "Both."

"From aircraft to ground in midair: 3.5 seconds. From ground to aircraft: 7 seconds because it has to use boosters to lift off the ground." Blitz says as Spitfire pushes against the roof of the cockpit and lands in his lap.

Spitfire smiles as she wraps her hooves around his neck. "And when it's flying?"

"You or it?" Blitz asks as she snuggled into him.

Spitfire chuckles. "It, silly." She said as she nuzzles him.

"Could have fool me seeing as how quick you moved in on me." Blitz says.

Spitfire sighs and sits up again. "You know, we are alone here." She said as she rubs his shoulders and hikes her tail out of the way. "We could some have fun." She said rather sultry.

"Sorry, but I am a Mandalorian and we follow a strict code and it is quite specific that I wait until after the wedding. Also, careful with throwing that around so carelessly. Fluttershy caught wind of Fleetfoot doing that with me and now she is 'educating' her." Blitz warns as he places his hooves on her hips.

Spitfire raises an eyebrow. "Huh, so that's where she went. Oh well, I could still do this." She said before turning her head to the side and licks his neck and brings her flank up a little.

Blitz moans a little as he moves one of his hooves up to try to stop her, but was getting a surprise. "Blitz, you won't believe it, we have…I…ah…whoa…ye…yeow…wow…I can come back later." Minerva said as she appeared in the cockpit viewer on the screen in front of Blitz and got half a view of Spitfire's ass while seeing the action up top.

"Spi…Spitfire, stop for a moment." Blitz struggles before turning to Minerva. "Ok, please continue." Blitz says.

Minerva still looks to Spitfire's ass while trying to talk. "Um…well, do you know of the planet, E.D.N. III?"

"Refresh my memory." Blitz says as Spitfire brings her flank down to sitting on Blitz's lap.

Minerva coughs to regain her attention on him again. "Well it's the ice planet that runs on thermal energy as an energy source and kinda run by a corrupt corporation which was stopped by these snow pirates. Remember?"

"Oh yeah, I have heard of it, but never have or planning to go there." Blitz says.

Minerva then smiles. "You won't have to. They had a trading site open for a long time since they drove the corporation out of the planet, but it never open their trading lines. But I have been keeping an eye on it for a reason. Their weapons, energy, tech, suits and most of all, mechs. And I have been keeping an eye on one." She said a picture of a mech appeared on screen. "The PTX-40A, the most badass of all mechs. The owners of this thing died out and the last fight it was in was against a mech that takes energy from radio waves. So they took that and placed it into the PTX. Just think of what we can do, especially since it can transform into a flying mech while looking cool, it's collection system for energy and, if we upgrade, materials and minerals, the standard weapons like mini machine gun and chainsaw and of course, but it now also comes with, instead of a gatling gun, two EMF blades and a vulcan laser, it comes with a regenerative arm glove for the pilot to wear and use on himself and the mech and its run on the energy the mech collects."

Blitz waited a few moments before speaking again. "Permission granted, buy it now."

Minerva giggles in a high pitch voice, as she jumps in place really fast. "You won't regret it and I'll look up what upgrades we can get and I'll start with the collection system." She said before signing off. Then she came back on. "Oh, by the way, nice ass." She said.

"How about first modifying it to where I can pilot it?" Blitz asks.

Minerva nods. "Already got a plan in the works, they just need your body type and how big you can get and they'll change it. Luckily…" She said showing a picture of him with measurements.

"You already have the data." Blitz says.

Minerva nods. "Yep, I'll send it to them and max out the upgrades on the collection system and we'll see from there."

"Send a copy of the schematics to Mandalore and we can write it off as a business expense." Blitz says his hoof wrapping around Spitfire's flank as he rubs it.

Minerva shakes her head. "Don't need to, you know how the income we get is strangely lower than usual?"

"Why?" Blitz asks suspiciously.

Minerva grins. "I was placing the missing credits into a savings account under your name. And we actually have enough. Started it when you started your job and got your first pay."

"So that's why I barely had any credits left over after you bought your body." Blitz says.

Minerva giggles. "Just be happy, they had this inventory open for a long time, since you've started working in your life. I knew that if we passed it to the Mandalorians we would have to give it to them when they called for it, but if you get it under your own name and money then…" She said smiling.

"Just don't start thinking of cheating the clans and still, send the schematics, it will at least get us in better graces with the engineers and the more warmongering of the clans." Blitz says.

Minerva groans. "Fine. Have fun you two." She said before signing off.

"Maybe we can talk them into sending us some upgrades for the Darkstar One." Blitz says causing her to come back and looks at him starry eyed.

Minerva keeps looking at him. "Really, can we…upgrade the collection system on this? We can finally become an exporter for the minerals and everything, get some free credits?"

"Yes, if you send the schematics to them." Blitz says.

Minerva keeps looking at him. "Okay, I'll send it." She said finally.

"Good girl." Blitz says.

Minerva glares at him. "I'm not a dog."

"No, you're one of my girls." Blitz says smirking.

Minerva sighs. "You need anything else on either the PTX or the ship, any upgrades? Especially since the PTX chainsaw can cut almost anything along with the EMF blades."

"Just go over the inventory and let me know what we have later, ok?" Blitz asks.

Minerva nods. "Yeah, you got it." She then stares back at Spitfire's ass again. "Huh, no wonder he likes that."

"Hey, I got other qualities." Spitfire says wrapping her wings around Blitz.

Minerva smirks. "Yeah, considering the size of your front assets, size DD, am I right?"

"My wingspan is E size, thank you very much." Spitfire says.

Minerva giggles. "I said front, your wings is your back."

Spitfire and Blitz just looked confused.

Minerva smiles until she lifts herself up and shows herself down low under where her stomach should be. "These things." She said pointing at the metal nipples.

"Huh, what do those have to do with anything? Those are for a mare to feed their foals." Spitfire says.

Minerva sits back down and smirks. "Because a stallion can look at it while it jiggles up and down when you do it and yours is size DD, I looked up your file."

"Minerva, could you check our flamethrower fuel reserves?" Blitz asks.

Minerva sighs. "I know when to take a hint. Bye now." She said before signing off again.

"Let's see. Hum, seems that the number five motor control in the right leg isn't responding." Blitz says looking at a screen to the side.

Spitfire shakes her head before making him turn his head at her and leans back and spreads her legs. "Is what she said true?"

"I don't look at those, besides, why would I look there when this is far more preferable?" Blitz says looking her in the eyes.

Spitfire smiles. "Just tell me, do you like them?" She said while shaking herself a little, making them jiggle.

"They are not undesirable to me, but I don't look to them. They are a bonus." Blitz says lifting her up with his magic so he could get out.

Spitfire watches as he gets out. "And what are going to watch the most when we do it?"

"Your beautiful muzzle." Blitz says moving to the right leg of the Viking.

Spitfire clicks her tongue. "Really? This thing," She said pointing to her muzzle. "Is better than this?" She now said pointing to her eyes.

"No, because they are one in the same. Now you might want to get some distance as this could get messy." Blitz says bringing over this tools to start working on the leg.

Spitfire sighs as she starts to float away. "I'll see you later. Need to finalize my paperwork on me going away." Spitfire says before Blitz gets shocked and is thrown into the wall beside her.

"Ow. Should have shut that off first." Blitz says licking his hoof and using it to extinguish the small flame in his mane.

Spitfire smiles and moves to him. "Guess what, we do have something in common in appearance."

"The wild style?" Blitz jokes.

Spitfire giggles. "I was going to say fiery mane, but that works too." She said before kissing him and gets a jolt.

"Now you see why I wanted you to move back right?" Blitz asks.

Spitfire still feels the spark in her mane. "Wow, that's what I call a kiss. Think you can electrify me on our wedding night?"

"I'll consider it. No promises though." Blitz says pushing off back the Viking.

Spitfire sighs as she watches him fly off, especially his flank. "Can I join you in some private time later, maybe have some fun?"

"You got to wait for the wedding Spitfire." Blitz calls.

Spitfire chuckles. "I meant, maybe a shower together?"

"Remember Fluttershy, Spitfire, you don't want to get educated by her like Fleetfoot is being." Blitz says.

Spitfire sighs. "I meant just being held in there, just…holding you, is enough."

"We shall see. I am going to need one when I'm done though." Blitz calls.

Spitfire nods and floats out. "I'll see you later." She said while flicking her tail at him.

Blitz sighs as he hits the tester and finds all green on the screen. "Finally. All done." He said sitting back in his seat after about two hours of working.

"Blitz, you in here?" Rainbow calls.

Blitz leans his head into the seat and closes his eyes. 'Might as well.' "Yeah, in here."

Rainbow floats over and looks into the cockpit and sees him looking like he's asleep. "You okay?" She asks floating in.

"Yeah, just tired. I get really worn out quickly when I do maintenance for around five hours straight." Blitz says.

Rainbow painfully smiles as she floats onto him and wraps her legs around him. "Want to head to your room or rest here for a bit?"

"I got to hit the shower first I got grease all over my hooves and my face and I'm covered in sweet." Blitz says leaning on her shoulder.

Rainbow almost laughs. "Want me to lead you there?"

"Sure, I'm also might need some help bathing in this condition." Blitz says almost nodding off.

Rainbow smiles. "I can help with that, need some others though." She lifts him out of the seat and starts to guide him through the ship. "Daring, Spitfire, need a hoof with him." She calls out as she passes the common area.

Moments later, the two pegasus come down the hall. "Whoa, he looks wiped." Daring says.

Rainbow smiles as she starts to lead them all to his room. "Yeah, that's what happens when you're working for five hours straight. Right, Blitz?"

"Yeah, it is." Blitz says.

"And the fact you haven't slept in three days. Have you been using those things again?" Daring adds.

"No, I use that to help me sleep." Blitz says.

Daring frowns. "When I'm around, no matter what, you do not use those. Promise?"

"I haven't used them in months since you told me to stop." Blitz says.

Daring smiles. "Good." She said before opening his door and leading them to the shower. After Rainbow and Spitfire brought him in, they all started to hit the ground. "What?"

"I turned on the gravity for you." Minerva said. "Happy bathing."

"Thanks. Come on lover boy, time for a shower." Rainbow says taking off his clothes as Spitfire messes with the controls of the shower and Daring undresses.

Blitz smiles as he tries to look at them. "Thanks for this girls."

"Save your strength lover boy, we want you awake when the shower is over." Spitfire says, booping his nose.

Blitz chuckles as the shower comes on and they start to get wet whole Blitz just becomes a mess of fluids from the machines. "Wow, that's a lot." Daring said, grabbing a sponge.

"Yeah, had to inspect and replace a lot of parts in my Viking mech." Blitz says.

Rainbow smiles as she starts to scrub him down after Spitfire places some soap on him and lathers him up while Daring and Rainbow follow behind. "Do you have to do anything else still?"

"No, all caught up now. Really should think about either hiring an engineer or get one of the clan to join my team." Blitz says.

Daring sighs. "So when you said clan back when we met, it wasn't a fluke?"

"Yeah, I am a Mandalorian and belong to the Fett clan which ironically translates into farmers." Blitz says.

Rainbow laughs. "You and Applejack would have definitely gotten together first."

"And the warrior leader of all the clans, Mandalore, is the head of my clan, who also snapped the neck of the last one who made fun of our clan's name." Blitz says.

Spitfire shakes her head. "Is there anything not crazy about you?"

"My good looks count?" Blitz asks.

Every one of the mares laughs or giggles a little. "Anything else you can say?" Rainbow asks.

"Hope you girls like to be fluff balls at the end of this." Blitz says puzzling them.

Daring shrugs as she mounts him backwards and over his face and starts to scrub his chest. "Like the view?"

"I'll leave my answer up to your imagination." Blitz says as she stares at the three scars on his chest.

Daring gets off of him and just lightly touched the scars. "How come these haven't disappeared?"

"They won't simply go away. They are scars of a mortal wound. If I didn't have access to what most consider sci-fi medical treatment, I would be dead." Blitz says.

They all stop and look to him. "Minerva, what did you have to do?" Rainbow asks.

"Surgery. A very delicate surgery." Minerva says over the intercom in the bathroom.

All the mares start to lightly touch the scars. "And how much time did it take?" Spitfire asks.

"Well the best medical term I can think of is it was touch and go for eight hours before he stabilized. He lost a lot of blood along with those injuries from Bloody Mary." Minerva answered.

Daring painfully smiles as she sits down and places his head on her lap before starting to scrub his head. "At least you're okay."

"Yeah and to make sure she can't come back, I threw her ashes into the sun." Blitz says smiling.

Rainbow smiles as she starts to scrub again and starts moving downward. "It was kind of cool watching that vase float into the sun."

"I thought the rumors of you slaying Bloody Mary were only rumors." Spitfire says.

Blitz smirks and points to his scars. "Then what's this?"

"Like I said, I thought they were only rumors till a buddy of mine in the night guard told me he was there and watched her burn to death in the sun, but it was two hours early to boot." Spitfire says scrubbing his chest.

Rainbow smirks as she starts to scrub his lower half. "Think, who can make the sun come up early?"

"Yeah, yeah, I owe the princesses one." Blitz says starting to lose focus.

Rainbow grins as she lose the sponge and starts rubbing him with a hoof. "Stay awake our stallion, we need you awake."

"No, no, Rainbow, you're doing it all wrong. Spitfire, please smack his head." Minerva says.

Rainbow giggles as she keeps stroking him while Spitfire hits him hard, waking him up. "What the heck?! Who's…?" He looks to who's rubbing him. "Um…Rainbow…c…can you stop?" He groans out.

"Ok, just trying to keep you awake." She says innocently.

Blitz groans. "You're…still doing…it."

Rainbow sighs and stops and keeps scrubbing, leaving him hanging out in the open. "Fine, you look really big though, not even all the way yet."

"Not talking about it." Blitz says annoyed through his teeth.

Spitfire smirks. "It's always the quiet one." She said eyeing it as it twitches.

"Do I need to call Fluttershy and ask her to 'educate' you?" Blitz asks.

"No need." A voice said from outside the shower, which makes them look over and see Fluttershy with Fleetfoot bowing low next to her with a collar around her neck and too many red marks and covered in something. "I finished up and I just need to wipe her down. But look what I found, three mares who's molesting my master. Slut, don't you have something to do?" She asks Fleetfoot.

"No mistress. You haven't given me permission." Fleetfoot says in a hypnotized voice.

"Fluttershy, they aren't molesting me, they are helping take a shower as I'm really tired." Blitz says, nearly nodding off.

Fluttershy smiles. "Good, I would've have to do the same to you all. Master, enjoy your new pet to have and use. You need anything else?"

"Um…how about you help us finish him up Fluttershy?" Rainbow asks hoping to avoid what happened to Fleetfoot.

Fluttershy grins. "Master?"

"Do whatever you want." Blitz says nearly nodding off again.

Fluttershy nods and turns to Fleetfoot. "Come out of this my pet." Fluttershy says taking off the collar causing Fleetfoot to shake her head.

"What happened?" Fleetfoot asks holding her head.

Fluttershy smirks as she wraps her pensile tail around her. "You were under my control, disobey and you will deal with me or our master."

"What?" Fleetfoot asks alarmed.

Fluttershy suddenly hoists her up after grabbing her by the neck, but keeping her from choking. "You're mine and our master's pet, listen to what we say and maybe we would give you what you want."

"Fluttershy, that's enough, you going to help or not?" Blitz asks causing Fluttershy to do a one eighty and drop Fleetfoot and walks over to Blitz smiling as she joins the shower.

Fluttershy sits between his legs and grabs a sponge before scrubbing his legs. "Better?" She asks sweetly.

"Thank you." Blitz says.

Fleetfoot looks a bit scared. "Pet?" She asks while shaking slightly.

"Fleetfoot, please come here." Blitz requests nicely.

Fleetfoot gains a faraway look before shaking herself. "Yes master." She said before placing her hooves over her mouth. "What the…?" Blitz waits till she walks over before giving her a hug. "What happened?" She asks.

Blitz smiles a bit. "Fluttershy placed a thought into you. You have to listen to us without question and I'm the overrider as well, right?" He asks Fluttershy.

Fluttershy nods. "Yes, if I give an order and you give another order. She will listen to you all the time. Even if it contradicts me."

"So um…" Fleetfoot starts.

"It won't affect you away from us, right?" Blitz asks Fluttershy.

Fluttershy shakes her head. "No, the ordering only happens if we ask her when she's with us. She will look hypnotized, but it will wear off and she will do the order. Anything you ask her to do."

"Oh? Fleetfoot tell me about these so called lesbian experiences you had in boot camp." Blitz says more awake now and has a grin as Spitfire freezes.

Fleetfoot freezes up before shaking herself again. "Well I was about to graduate and was only a month away when Spitfire called me to her office. Her guards wasn't there so she took the chance to pin me the desk and rub against me. She must have been really pent up. After that, she took every chance to get me in my bed and soon in her bed. As we neared the end of the month, we were sleeping together like a married couple."

"My, my, Spitfire, I had no idea you were so adventurous." Blitz says rubbing against her a bit.

Spitfire presses her lips together. "I was lonely and needed some help. Fleetfoot was a shoo in to get in so I decided to have fun with her." She said as she wiggles her hips. "I was trying to get rid of the trouble I was feeling." She said as something other than water fell from in between her legs.

"Well don't worry, you won't feel that way anymore." Blitz says.

Spitfire still moves her hips around. "I know."

"Alright, I think its Fleetfoot's turn." Blitz says as he lets himself be rinsed off.

Fleetfoot groans as she feels something running along her flank. "Mistress." She moans out.

"Fluttershy, help her get washed, don't torture her." Blitz says.

Fluttershy smiles as she brings her tail in front of her. "And what about you master, don't you need help?"

"No I'm good. The grease and sweat are off me." Blitz says as the other mares start working on themselves.

Fluttershy smirks as she waved her tail on him. "I meant this." She asks, rubbing him with her tail.

"I'm sure I barely have the strength to stand right now." Blitz says leaning against her bat wings.

Fluttershy smiles as she leans her head against him. "You want to be treated?"

"No, save it for the wedding night." Blitz says smiling.

Fluttershy grins as she licks him. "Oh master, what are you planning to do?"

"What do you think?" Blitz says.

Fluttershy licks her lips as she leans down to his waist. "Everything that abuses me and makes things painful for normal mares used on me."

"I was thinking we try the old fashioned way first." Blitz says.

Fluttershy drools more as she keeps licking her lips as she reached her prize. "Then will you abuse me?"

"We shall see what happens after that. After all…" Blitz wasn't able to finish as Fluttershy heard soft snoring.

Fluttershy sighs and looks up to see Blitz asleep against her wing. "Let's get him to bed." She said holding him.

"Yeah I think we are finished." Fleetfoot says after she had managed to scrub herself good.

"Roger, beginning drying." Minerva says.

The dyer suddenly came on and a huge gust of air blew out from below them and once it was finished did their hair turned them into puffballs. "Huh, so that's what he meant."

"Hey Blitz, are you in here, I wanted to…" Twilight starts, but stops, trying to contain her laughter.

Rainbow glares at her. "Shut up, just shut up."

"Sporting a new look for the wonderbolts?" Applejack, who was right behind her, jokes, barely containing her laughter.

Spitfire and Daring just throws their sponges at them.

They keep laughing till they see Fluttershy carrying a sleeping Blitz to the bed. Fluttershy smiles as she places Blitz on the bed and cover him up. "Who wants to sleep with him tonight?"

The other six mares in the room share a glance and check the size of the bed, but before any could make a move Spitfire sigh. "We can't, as we have to return to the academy." She says.

Fluttershy nods. "Fleetfoot, you are free to go, for now. Rainbow, Twilight?" Fluttershy asks only to see them gone. Looking back to Blitz, she sees them already in the bed. Fluttershy smiles and gets into bed too and lays right on top of him. "Good night master, night girls."

"I will see y'all later. I go to get back to the farm. Got to start bringing in the last crop before winter sets in." Applejack says.

They just wave her off as the lights dim down.

As they start to fall asleep, they hear an annoying beeping. The three glare at the source which was an alarm clock. When they were about to get up, Twilight notices a blaster pistol rising from beneath the bed covered in a golden yellow aura before it starts firing, silencing the alarm.

"Night girls." Blitz said as he nuzzles their heads.

"Night." They whispered as Twilight grabbed the blaster pistol with her magic and places it facing away from them on the bed side table.

Twilight smiles as she places her head on his shoulder. "You're improving Blitz."

"Actually, that is the twenty fifth alarm clock to meet that same fate." Blitz says.

They all laugh as they giggle before Fluttershy gasp. "Oh master." She moans out while moving her flank on him.

"What is it Fluttershy?" Blitz asks.

Fluttershy smiles as she keeps moving her flank up and down on him. "It's growing."

"Stop Fluttershy." Blitz says.

Fluttershy licks her lips. "It came out on its own before it touched me. Your fault." She said still moving.

"Fluttershy, I said stop." Blitz says with authority in his voice as he opens an eye to look at her.

Fluttershy stops as she sees him looking and looks down. "Yes master." 'He didn't like it.' She thought, covering her face slightly.

"Save it for the wedding night." Blitz says bringing her head close to him and closes his eye again.

Fluttershy whimpers. "Yes master."

"Now sleep and look forward to that night my vampire." Blitz whispers into her ear.

Fluttershy whimpers. "Master?"

"I must follow my code to the letter Fluttershy, but it doesn't mean I disliked it, but I also have to ease into this." Blitz whispers into her ear before shifting so he could hold the other two mares in his bed.

Fluttershy nods as she tries to find a good spot. "Does this mean I can keep doing this?"

"Yes you can, when we have nothing going on." Blitz says taking his hoof of her to pet her mane.

Fluttershy purrs. "Okay, do you like your new pet?"

Blitz kisses her forehead. "Go to sleep." Blitz says.

'Ah, don't want to say anything in front of Rainbow or Twilight huh master?' Fluttershy thinks.

Blitz chuckles and leans in close to her ear before giving it a bite. "Love it." He whispered before leaning his head back down and going to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next afternoon, Blitz was standing in front of a house wearing his usual clothes and a pair of mirrored sunglasses. "Ok, this should be the place according to the address we were sent." Blitz says before knocking on the door.<p>

"Coming." A voice said inside before the door opens. "Hello, can I help you?" A mare asks.

"Um…yes, are you Miss Octavia?" Blitz asks looking at the envelope.

Octavia nods. "Yes, what do you need?"

"Yes, unfortunately your cousin Fiddly Faddle couldn't make it for some reason so she asked her extended family on her mother's side here in Ponyville to help you out." Blitz says.

Octavia looks a bit surprised. "Fiddly, but…Vinyl, I'm heading out for a bit." She calls back inside.

"Yeah, sorry about her not being able to make it." Blitz says.

Octavia sighs as she closes the door. "Its okay, her life has been hectic at times. Mostly trying to deal with that husband of hers."

"Oh she got married?" Blitz asks.

Octavia nods and they start to walk. "Most don't know, but she married a pony from Manehatten, she's the Apple of the family."

"There is a joke in that statement somewhere. I just don't know where." Blitz says.

Octavia frowns. "The problem lies with that husband of hers. She has a foal now and she can barely leave the city. I and Vinyl tried for a long time to get her out, Vinyl using her underground connections when she does gigs there and me using my high society ones. We can't get close though."

"Ah so you don't really need help, you just want her to get out of the house for a while?" Blitz asks.

Octavia shakes her head. "No, get her out and away from bastard of a stallion. The reason we can't touch him is because he's a new politician in the city who is in with good graces of everypony."

"So why is he a bastard?" Blitz asks.

Octavia snorts. "You've heard of how great stallions keep bringing their lovers flowers and everything, just to make up?"

"Not really." Blitz says.

Octavia sighs. "This is why." She said reaching into her collar and pulling out a folded piece of photo. "She sent me these after she almost couldn't make it last time."

"Let's see." Blitz says taking the photo and looks it over. On it he can see a mare who looks badly hurt while in some kind of high end bathroom and holding camera, presumably to take the picture herself.

"She took that when he was out for a bit and quickly made the neighbor mail it to me. If she sent it to her parents or the authorities it would have been worse since they wouldn't believe her. Have a great stallion on the outside and he can be anything on the inside." Octavia said.

"I see. Well I think I'm going to be paying somepony a visit soon." Blitz says.

Octavia glares at him. "You can't harm him or leave any trace of her missing. If he finds out, he will blame you for kidnapping and it's not going to matter how famous and good you are, heck your mares won't be allowed to marry if it happens. He can make many things happened."

"And I work in internal affairs and I'm friends with many high ranking ponies and many more owe me favors. I also can make him disappear easily." Blitz says seriously.

Octavia sighs. "She has a foal to, get the little tyke out as well with her and bring them to us. We'll be able to protect her once she's here."

"Gotcha. So Octavia what rank is he and his name?" Blitz asks.

Octavia looks to him. "He's only second in line from the mayor and his name is Secure Star."

"I see. I'll see you in a few days so don't worry your pretty head over this. Just prepare a room for her and the foal." Blitz says.

Octavia nods. "Be careful, his reach may be far more than we know."

"Trust me, it's not as far as he thinks." Blitz says walking away.

Octavia watches as he leaves. "Be careful."

Blitz sighs. "Minerva, we're going on a little road trip."

"I heard, should I arrange a meeting with the princesses and the mob?" Minerva asks.

"Ask to see the Godfather specifically." Blitz says.

Minerva smiles. "Sure thing, just don't have us find a head in our bed."

"Yeah, yeah." Blitz says disappearing.

* * *

><p>Celestia was signing papers in her office when the open balcony door suddenly close. "Princess Celestia, a word." Blitz says as he becomes visible in his blue aerial armor.<p>

Celestia stops mid writing. "Cross, to what do I owe this pleasure of a midnight meeting like a lover stallion?"

"I have come across a corrupt official in your court who I want to move against." Blitz says very businesslike.

Celestia raises an eyebrow. "Since when do you want to dabble in politics?"

"Since this is a personal request from Blitzkrieg whose distant relative is married to him." Blitz says.

Celestia sighs. "Okay, what is it?"

"Secure Star. I believe you know his rap sheet as it involves being suspected to being linked to some of your royal guards' deaths along with a few other officials, but nothing has ever been proven." Blitz says.

Celestia huffs. "Money and power can make anything disappear."

"So are you willing to aid me in cutting off this snake?" Blitz asks.

Celestia smiles a bit. "We just need a lot of dirt on him, something that we can never get."

"I can provide this, but for my plan to start, you will have to make Blitzkrieg a part of your internal affairs." Blitz says.

Celestia sighs. "Okay, just don't make too much noise."

"Oh don't worry. I will be discreet, just be ready to counter any attempts he tries to blame Blitzkrieg and be ready to watch and see who his allies are once he is arrested and then move against them." Blitz says.

Celestia nods. "Anything else you need?"

"Nothing else for now." Blitz says walking towards the door, but stops. "Actually, about your latest edict, were you drunk when you released it?" Blitz asks.

Celestia blushes a little. "The guards I needed wasn't here."

"I see." Blitz says disappearing on the balcony.

Celestia blushes a bit more before looking into her drawer and sees the bottle. "Guards, I need assistance." She calls to the outside.

* * *

><p>Blitz is waiting in a very nice lounge in a mansion waiting for the godfather to see him. "I can't believe I'm doing this."<p>

"Heh, believe it kid." A stallion said walking up. "Come on, he's ready for you." He said as he walks away with Blitz in the big mansion.

After a while he lets Blitz into an office where Blitz takes a seat and looks at the earth pony sitting it the desk. "Godfather." Blitz politely greets.

The earth pony nods. "Nice to finally see in my office Cross, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I'm here to discuss a mutually beneficial endeavor. I have heard recently a useful pawn has turned his back on you and even threatened to have you eliminated if you dare cross him." Blitz says.

The pony snorts. "Yeah, that's right. What's it to ya?"

"Let's just say an associate doesn't like how he is treating a member of his extended family." Blitz says.

The pony narrows his eyes at him. "Exactly how?"

"His wife. Anyways, even Celestia is had enough of him and is about to move against him. With that, the time is now right to break him in his own game." Blitz says.

The pony nods. "And how do you propose we do that?"

"We both know it is only through your protection he has remained untouchable. Being that way for so long has made him think can't be touched. So I'm asking for you to help by starting to get at him with a sting." Blitz says.

The pony leans forward. "And the sting you want?"

"Let's go with do you think, black market associations or potential slave trader would be better?" Blitz asks.

The pony keeps staring at him until he gets up. "Let's go for a ride."

"As you wish." Blitz says getting up.

The pony and a few others lead him out and surprisingly, Blitz sees a mare among the guards. "If you're wondering, I wanted to make equal opportunity. My daughters want to go into what was once called stallion work, but I allow them so I decided to allow some old bodyguards that are mares and once did guard work." The pony said as they made it underground and found themselves in a garage where a large black covered carriage that looks armored in the metal areas.

"Then they might be some of the most dangerous." Blitz says no hint of joking in his voice as they get in.

The pony chuckles. "Kia?" He said to the mare next to him. Kia nods and throws something into a corner of the garage and a cry rang out. "She's the best at being the quickest in the family."

"And also doesn't look like she could hurt a fly, making others underestimate her." Blitz says.

The pony laughs as the carriage pulls away and into the streets. "Yes, now onto real business. This politician has a wide range of power because of what we stopped for him. Businesses, homes, old rivals, he caught all their assets and pooled them together to fuel his own endeavor."

"Yeah, but what are his greatest assets right now?" Blitz asks.

The pony narrows his eyes and looks out the window which Blitz follows to see a power plant. "This city runs on it, his old rivals, they use to run almost all the plants. Now he owns all of them except one company. It's the only thing keeping him from gaining complete control and a monopoly. I don't even agree with that idea. It kinda makes things boring."

"There it is, his weakness then. That is how to start bringing him down." Blitz says.

The pony nods. "Yes, but you need to do it legally so the city doesn't side with him."

"That is why we create a false opening for him. Make him think he can get it through an illegal means, but our friend from internal affairs is there waiting and he busts him and being on the princess' orders, he can't weasel his way out of it so easily." Blitz says.

The pony smirks. "Where were you when I took over the city?"

"Hunting and killing. But this isn't enough, but it will give them a reason to reopen old cases and for somepony of your ability you would keep some evidence around just in case somepony forgets what they owe you. Then this evidence mysteriously reappears and witnesses who were either scared or bribed into silence start coming forward." Blitz says.

The pony nods. "Yes, but the reason you came here, your ultimate goal?"

"To break him and protect the family of one of my associates. Also to send a message through the underworld you mess with my friends or family I will break you beyond recognition." Blitz says.

The pony chuckles. "Alright, let's get you an idea of what you have to work with." He said as they stop in front of a large building. "This is the capital building. I already scheduled a meeting with him, saying you have some proposition for him."

"I see. So tell me, if I offer him my services in bounty hunting and he sics me on you, how can we best turn that against him?" Blitz asks.

The pony shrugs. "No idea. You have those expertise, but there is one thing he can't resist. Getting a good business deal." He said as a guard gives Blitz a briefcase. "Every single paper you need to make it look real is in there. You are now offering to give the last power plant."

"Understood. Say, what important businesses does he have around here that aren't truly legal? That we can stage a bombing on and give the internal affairs pony an excuse to search it and bust him on that as well?" Blitz asks.

The pony smiles as he turns to the stores across the street. "Over there." He said as Blitz looks over and sees a large shopping section that has many shops and too many ponies. "He owns all the shops there and some of the shops expanding across the city is his as well. Now some of the stores are corrupt, especially with dodging taxes and that's something you can't ever do."

"And any other front for other non-legal businesses?" Blitz asks.

The pony shrugs. "Simply, other things this city needs. Power, you already know, then there is some in water and has some the worst water way past the filtration laws, gas is actually okay, then there is the governmental buildings. He somehow got his hooves on those. Now you see why a lot of ponies fear to go against him?"

"Well, if all else fails, Celestia has issued orders for him to disappear." Blitz says.

The pony sighs. "You better go, the appointment time is getting close." He said as one of the guards opens the door.

"Very well. Also, your boy named Silver Hoof." Blitz says before pulling out a photo of said pony getting a payoff from one of Secure Star's men. "I thought you would want to deal with him personally for the betrayal." Blitz says.

The pony frowns. "Out now."

"Yes sir." Blitz says getting out and walks into the building.

* * *

><p>Blitz sits in the office once again. "The deal is set and I also installed something in his office." Blitz says to the Godfather.<p>

The pony nods. "Good, now we just need him to take the fall, problem is he's heading out to a family reunion, from his wife's side. I think everything should still fall for him though."

"Well maybe we can learn something from what I planted in his office." Blitz says putting a device on the desk and turning it on and then the Godfather and Blitz started to hear Secure Star speaking.

"That washed up has been of a Godfather is becoming an eyesore, can't you just bomb his mansion?" Secure Star asks his men in his office.

"Are you kidding? They'll have your ties to him will be found." A pony said.

"Who would dare go against me now?" Secure Star yells.

"The investigators for the reports on how the fire started." Another said.

"Ha, I could bury them." Secure Star says.

"You know boss, I heard that an internal affairs officer is coming." Another one says.

"Let them, he won't find…what?!" Secure Star asks as they hear a door open.

"Boss, bad news, they found some files about your finances that don't add up and are sending a pony to investigate on Celestia's personal authority." A new voice says.

Secure growls. "Dammit, okay find a way to make up the money in those areas and…Fiddle? What do you want?"

They hear Fiddle shuffle a bit. "Honey, we have to get going, the reunion is coming up and we might be late if we wait another day."

_**SLAP**_

"Bitch! I know, now leave me to my work and I'll get you to your precious reunion and shut that baby up." Secure yells as they hear a foal crying.

"Boss, what can we do? We can't just move against from internal affairs so openly." The stallion says.

Secure huffs. "We have to hide the missing money, raise the price and place some charges under misc. charges. That should cover the next bill for this month. Now then…" He said as he heard getting up before a shriek comes out. "Come on, we got some business of our own." He said as some dragging is heard.

"You mean we are going to go after the plant now, boss?" The stallion asks.

"Buy it, we're going to need it and do the same thing on those bills. Come on Fiddle, let's have some fun." He said before a door is heard slamming and then cries broke out, muffled.

"Looks like it's time for our internal affairs friend to go there." Blitz says getting up.

The pony nods. "Get it done, you don't treat family like that."

Blitz nods before disappearing.

* * *

><p>Blitz, in his normal clothes and mirror sunglasses, waits in hiding with three squads of royal guards and Shining Armor waiting.<p>

"Yes Shining Armor, I have a reliable tip they are coming and no, this isn't a good time to talk about Princess Twilight." Blitz whispers.

Shining glares at him. "Then how much longer?"

"Haven't you ever heard of a stake out, now be quiet, I hear something coming." Blitz hissed.

They all watch as a large carriage pulls up and some ponies flied out. Then the ponies heads to the plant and push some of the ponies of the plant away. "And here comes the deal." Blitz said as a pony comes out that he recognizes as the Godfather's henchpony. They talk for a bit as the ponies give the henchpony some papers and he nods before giving them some papers and some keys.

Blitz makes some signals as Secure walks to the door. The guards all head down as the plant ponies gives the guards some keys and cards as Secure stays by the carriage. "Welcome to your first sting." Blitz said as he gets up and heads down as he sees the carriage and notices two ponies inside. He heads to the carriage and sees Fiddle smiling at her foal playing around. "Mr. Secure, right?" Blitz asks adjusting his hat.

Secure looks to him. "Who wants to know?"

"Internal Affairs." Blitz says as all the guards spring into action crossbows trained on him and his henchponies. "We received an anonymous tip that somepony would be attempting to sabotage and destroy the plant and seeing how you showed up, we must assume it is you." Blitz says.

Secure frowns. "This is just a business deal, nothing else. Why would I, a politician, destroy something this city needs?"

"I don't know, but we will be finding out." Blitz says as the guards start putting the ponies in chains, Secure first.

Secure huffs. "You will regret this, I'll be cleared." He said as a guard takes Fiddle's foal in his hooves and Fiddle was chained up as well.

Blitz scoffs as they were taken away, except for Fiddle and her foal. "You okay?" Blitz asks as the guards released her and gives the foal back to her.

"Yes officer, we are fine." Fiddle says scared.

"Please come with me." Blitz says escorting her to another carriage.

Fiddle shushes the foal in her hooves as she heads into another carriage and they were pulled away. "What's going on?"

"It's been awhile. Nearly twenty years, cousin Fiddle." Blitz says taking off his glasses.

Fiddle looks surprised. "Blitzkrieg?"

"I see you remember me." Blitz says smiling.

Fiddle smiles. "How can I forget the colt who help me play the fiddle?"

"I did?" Blitz asks.

Fiddle giggles. "Well…more like brought the fiddle then rather teach me."

Blitz smiles as the carriage heads down the street. "Yeah, that was my weeks' worth of allowance. Good bye rare comic. Anyway, you hungry? Catch up on the old days and maybe see your family, your real family?"

"What are you doing here?" Fiddle asks.

"Truthfully, working in internal affairs right now and taking you to see your family. Already got a room set for you and this little guy in Ponyville." Blitz says.

Fiddle holds up her little colt to him. "Liner, look, it's your uncle Blitzkrieg." She said as the colt laughs as he reaches for him.

Blitz smiles and grabs the foal. "Hey there." Blitz says.

The foal laughs and hugs him as Fiddle sits by him. "Think you could get something to eat, Liner here is pretty hungry." She said poking his stomach which he giggles at.

"Sure. After all, we are here." Blitz says as the carriage stops and Blitz opens the door to show Ponyville.

Fiddle gaps as she steps out and sees Octavia and Applejack coming over. "Hey cousin." Applejack said as Blitz plays with Liner.

"B…But how?" Fiddle asks.

"I have my ways and friends in the royal guard who constantly used a teleport spell on the carriage." Blitz says poking Liner and playing with him.

Fiddle looks around and sees some of the Apple family of the reunion coming over. "I thought it was tomorrow?"

Applejack smiles. "I told them about what's going on and had some come over early to help you."

Octavia suddenly hugs her. "You don't have to be afraid anymore, we're here now."

"And I, unfortunately, have to get back and continue my investigation." Blitz says giving Liner back to her.

Fiddle looks to him. "Blitzkrieg, thank you for this."

"What's family for?" Blitz asks getting back into the carriage and it teleports away with the driver.

Fiddle smiles as she looks to her family. "So what now?"

"We celebrate." Applejack says.

* * *

><p>"Seems the sting went off without a hitch and the cases are being reopened." Blitz says to the Godfather in his office.<p>

The pony laughs. "Was there any doubt? Besides, we now have more control now that he's gone and some of the citizens can finally get some fair prices."

"Yeah, but this is only the opening move. We need to redouble our efforts now that we have an opening to exploit." Blitz says.

The pony nods. "We'll give whatever you need, but only you."

"Understood. What about bombing an empty room in this shop that we know is doing illegal business they can't cover quickly or easily." Blitz says.

The pony smirks. "What store?" He asks before a muffled explosion sounded out and some screams came as well. "Oops, my hoof slipped."

Blitz chuckled a bit. "I like you Godfather, you work quickly and efficiently." Blitz says.

The pony leans back and crosses both his legs and puts them on the desk. "As always."

"Ok, I will slip these into a safe in the building before the investigation starts." Blitz says.

The pony nods. "Get it done quickly, respond time is kinda…" He looks to where Blitz was, but couldn't see him and the guards only shrugs. "Wish I can have that."

* * *

><p>"So what are we looking at Armor?" Blitz asks walking in to the crime scene.<p>

Shining throws some papers down. "Tax evasions mostly, but there is some deals not adding up. They either have missing money or they don't exist. And we have been tracking the money and it leads to shell or dummy corporations. This guy is really heavy on corruption." Armor says as they walk.

"We searched everywhere so far?" Blitz asks.

Shining shakes his head. "There are still more coming in, this is just the fifth. Also, he placed hidden charges on the bill of the city services. Changing the city, my flank. There is one hidden charge here that reads 'Leak protection' on their pipes, not the citizens who are getting this. That is actually illegal. Services cannot charge their citizens insurance for their side. They get that from the city and the insurance they charge the citizens is for them."

"What about that safe, we crack it opened?" Blitz asks.

Shining nods. "Yep and boy we stuck gold. Lot of dirty dealings, especially with known black market executives. This guy is done."

"We freeze his assets, yet?" Blitz asks.

Shining chuckles. "Freeze it? The city wants him gone so they cut it off completely and sent the information about all the dealings to us and anything they had under him name. If it's so much as a receipt for groceries, they have it."

"I'm concerned he will try and weasel out of it with his friends. We are watching anypony with influence moving to impede it or hiring lawyers for him?" Blitz asks.

Shining smiles. "We kinda made the mistake of already placing a lawyers from the city for him and all of his associates."

"We have to do that by law. You did tell the lawyer he doesn't have to try, right? That Celestia herself would secretly approve?" Blitz asks.

Shining nods. "Oh yeah, we already told everything to the lawyers."

"Now we have to shut down the illegally acquired companies and businesses and put them on the market." Blitz says.

Shining nods his head to another guard looking over paperwork. "He's working on finding the legal and illegal ones. We should have them all done by tomorrow."

"Also, I put the wife and foal under protection with her family, by the way." Blitz says, handing him a restraining order for Fiddle and Liner on Secure. "I think this will help, don't you?" Blitz asks.

Shining looks it over. "To stay away for…five miles. Wow. This will definitely do."

"Only five, I thought it was filed for a content away?" Blitz says.

Shining chuckles. "Judges for this are different, they need a reasonable distance, but I'm sure he can raise it a few more miles once we show him how much power this guy has."

"Tell him a thousand bits in it for them if they multiply by a hundred." Blitz says.

Shining nods. "I think we can manage that."

"Good, now tell me he is in a cell right now awaiting his trial. His very short trial that will end with him being guilty." Blitz says.

Shining sighs. "He's out on bail. Made it quickly before we could stop the accounts."

"I see, do we at least have his location?" Blitz asks.

Shining glares at some papers before throwing it to him. "Here, he's heading out and guess where."

"He is going where I think he is, forget the trial, I will execute him myself." Blitz says now getting angry.

Shining looks away as he grabs some papers. "Huh, that's weird, he was found mutilated by Timberwolves. Tough life."

"You don't say. I guess my cousin is now a widow…who is entitled to whatever legitimate businesses and money he had." Blitz says pausing in the middle.

Shining smirks a little. "Laws are so easy for accidental deaths."

"Yeah. Well our work here is done. All that is left is for them to sort out the rest." Blitz says.

Shining smiles as he looks over to him with a knowing smile. "What are talking about, we're done?"

"Yeah, now goodbye before you start on about Twilight again." Blitz says teleporting away.

Shining chuckles as he looks to the other guards. "You got the death reports written up, yet?"

"Yes, got it all right here." The guard says.

* * *

><p>Fiddle sighs in relief as she feds Liner. "Here you go, eat up." She said while holding some food on her hoof. Liner smiles and takes the food. "Good boy." She said happily as she looks around. "We're going to be fine now Liner. Mean old daddy is not going to hurt us."<p>

Blitz sighs as he walks into the apple family house. "Hi Fiddle and hey little Liner." Blitz greets.

Fiddle smiles as she turns to him. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

"I'm staying here mostly and Fiddle, I have news, not sure if it's good or bad for you." Blitz says.

Fiddle looks a bit confused. "What is it?"

"Your husband, after escaping jail, ran for it and was recently found torn apart by timber wolves." Blitz says taking his mirror sunglasses off.

Fiddle nods. "I see, can me and Liner have a moment alone?"

"Ok. I will be outside if you need me." Blitz says.

Fiddle sighs as he leaves and turns to Liner. "Looks like daddy is gone little Liner. Maybe we don't have to…" She stops as she looks behind him and sees something. "I thought…"

* * *

><p>Blitz sighs as he stands outside and waits for her. It wasn't the door open did he notice something was wrong and hid. "Hang on Liner, we're going for a long walk." He heard. He looks up and see Secure holding Liner, fussing a bit.<p>

Soon the guards in the area surround him. Blitz walks up to him as he puts his glasses back on and points a blaster at his face as he turn. "Think real hard about your next move." Blitz said.

Secure frowns before throwing Liner up as Liner yelled. Blitz immediately puts the blaster away and reaches for Liner as he fell and Secure ran into the forest. Blitz catches Liner as he turns to his communicator. "Flutter, get your friends in the forest to play with some meat. Minerva, tell Terran to go hunting." He said.

He then turns to Liner. "Let's get you back to mommy." He said before walking back inside and finds Fiddle on the ground. "Are you okay?" He asks as he helped her up.

Fiddle nods as she tries to sit down and holds Liner as Blitz gives him to her. "Yes, where's Secure?"

"Fled into the Everfree forest." Blitz says. 'And about to die.' Blitz thinks.

Fiddle nods as she tries to relax. "Can you stay with us until he's gone?"

"Sure. You are family." Blitz says sitting next to her.

Fiddle sighs as she holds out Liner. "Want to hold him?"

"Sure." Blitz says taking him and he grabs Blitz's mirror sunglasses and puts it on him.

Fiddle giggles as she watches him try to act like him. "He really wants to be his uncle."

"Oh that's adorable." Applejack says walking in.

Blitz shows Applejack Liner. "What do you think? He could be me, right?"

"Give him a few years and he will." Applejack says lying next to him and leans her head against her.

Liner giggles as he tries to make the same faces as Blitz. "Aww, look at him. He really does want to be you." Fiddle said.

"I guess I could teach him what I know when he gets a little older." Blitz says letting him climb on him and Applejack.

Applejack laughs as he grabs her ribbon. "He's a bundle of energy, that one."

"Yes he is." Blitz says before they heard a death scream.

Blitz smiles a bit as he communicator beeps. "Done, I'm sure the reports will match up." Minerva said.

"I think that was your former husband." Blitz says.

Fiddle keeps looking at him before sighing and leaning back in her seat. "So what now?"

"Legally, all his legal businesses and money goes to you." Blitz says.

Fiddle looks surprised to him. "All mine?"

"Yes." Blitz says.

Fiddle looks in front of her as she tries to think. "But…I'm not really in Manehatten that much, mostly in the farms."

"Just hire somepony to run them. You just have to own them to get money to support Liner here." Blitz says.

Fiddle keeps staring. "So…I can still work on the farm and play my shows?"

"Yes you can." Blitz says.

Fiddle looks to them. "So what now?"

"What do you want to do Fiddle?" Blitz asks.

Fiddle looks to Applejack. "Reunion?"

"Reunion starts officially tomorrow. After all, we have to welcome back our long lost relative." Applejack says a hoof snaking around Blitz bringing him closer.

Fiddle looks to Blitz. "Oh yeah, how long has it been?"

"Nearly twenty years." Blitz says.

Fiddle nods. "Yeah, I guess it has been that long. Still, you really changed."

"What, I'm too handsome to handle now?" Blitz jokes.

Fiddle giggles. "Maybe I should consider you for a husband."

"Sorry cuz, I already laid claim." Applejack says smiling as they joke.

Fiddle looks to her. "Really, but isn't he family?"

"Very distant family and he is adopted, so no problems." Applejack says.

"Tell me you saw this coming when we were foals." Blitz says.

Fiddle shakes her head. "Not really, I thought you would go for that electric blue maned unicorn."

"What electric blue maned unicorn?" Blitz asks.

Fiddle thinks for a few. "The one that's a DJ now."

"I'm not sure I know who you are talking about, but I have seen a mare like that in the club though every pony assumed she was a stallion." Blitz says.

Fiddle nods. "Yeah, she kinda is like a stallion."

"I think she has her own style of beauty." Blitz says.

Fiddle nods. "Yeah, though now I have to deal with a lot of paperwork and then there's this little guy." She said poking Liner who laughs.

"Ok Fiddle, I'll see you later." Blitz says putting back on his sunglasses.

Liner whines a bit as he reaches for him.

"Don't worry my nephew, I will be back soon." Blitz says moving in close enough so Liner could touch his nose.

Liner giggles. "Bye, bye."

Blitz smiles. "Bye for now." Blitz says.

Applejack hugs Fiddle as well as Liner. "Bye you two, see you at the reunion."

Blitz gets up and leaves as Applejack let's go and follows him. "So what now?" She asks after a while.

"Still have to help Octavia, remember?" Blitz asks.

Applejack sighs. "Let's go."

"You have to stay and work the farm, remember?" Blitz asks.

Applejack frowns. "Oh…yeah. Can you help a bit? As a future mate, you need to help."

"Ok." Blitz looks out to several trees full of apples and uses his magic to levitate all of the apples into empty brackets nearby. "Twi has taught me well, huh?" He jokes.

Applejack slaps his flank. "You need to also do it the earth pony way."

"I don't have the time. Besides, I just decreased the workload by seven percent." Blitz says smirking.

Applejack just raises an eyebrow. "Are those glasses of yours helping?"

"Nope, these are just mirror sunglasses. What, think they make me look sexy?" Blitz jokes.

Applejack sighs before grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and brings him in for a quick kiss which she quickly let's go as she blushed heavily. "Good enough answer?"

"Not really, is this?" Blitz asks grabbing her and leaning her backwards before kissing her.

Applejack yelps in surprise before feeling the kiss for a while before he lets go and brings her up again. "Um…yeah."

Blitz pulls her forward and back onto her hooves. "I have defiantly improved, right?" Blitz asks walking away, not waiting for an answer.

It wasn't until he feels a rope around him did he stop. "Whoa there lover boy. You ain't done." She said bringing him back.

"We can continue later Jackie. After all, you did ask me to help Octavia for you because you couldn't with the harvest." Blitz reminds.

Applejack pulls him back and holds him from behind. "Do you at least remember when I said I loved you more than you excepted?"

"Yeah, I do." Blitz says reaching around and pats her on the hat.

Applejack smiles. "I can have you remember that night during reunion week. I just need you in your room at the Darkstar."

"You mean tied up and you sleeping with me in my bed?" Blitz asks.

Applejack shakes her head. "No, just holding each other."

"Alright Jackie, but we don't need my bed. We got yours." Blitz says.

Applejack smiles. "Bring an old picture of yourself if you want that. We need something for the album and then we can have a whole family reunion picture after that."

"Alright Jackie, I will." Blitz says before teleporting out of her hooves and reappearing behind her and hugging her from behind.

Applejack sighs as she leans back. "You can have the others come over if you want, all I need is you."

"We shall see about that. Now we best get going and get our jobs done." Blitz says.

Applejack nods and turns her head to him. "Just remember, a young picture of yourself." She said before kissing his cheek.

"Alright, I will see if Minerva has one on record." Blitz says starting to walk towards to the town.

Applejack smiles as she watches him, especially his flank. She just licks her lips as she watches the muscles moves. "That's going to be yummy soon." She said before heading to the farm.

* * *

><p>Blitz knocks on Octavia's door. "Coming." A mare calls that Blitz knew wasn't Octavia.<p>

The door soon opened to show an electric blue maned unicorn. "Hey bud, whatcha need?"

"I'm here to speak with Miss. Octavia." Blitz says as both their glasses reflect each other's image.

Vinyl smiles. "Sure bud, one sec." She said before closing the door before opening it again. "Say, after this, you want listen to some of my music?"

"Sure." Blitz says.

Vinyl grins before shutting the door again and then Blitz hears some electric feedback. "Octy you are needed at the door, Octy you are needed at the door. There's a hot piece of meat waiting for you." He heard.

"What are you going on about Vinyl?" Octavia's voice was heard coming downstairs.

Blitz smiles as the door opens again and Octavia stands there. "Oh, hey Mr. Blitzkrieg. What do you need?"

"Just wanted to inform you everything has been settled and please, just Blitz." Blitz says.

Octavia nods. "Thanks for everything, can you tell her that hers and the foal's room is ready?"

"Yeah, she is currently staying at the Apple's farm." Blitz says.

Octavia smiles. "Thanks for saving our family."

"No need for thanks. I always help family." Blitz says.

Octavia sighs. "Well, thanks again. You need anything from us?"

"No, but your roommate invited me in. I don't think she would like if I left so soon, but is there anything I can help you with?" Blitz asks.

Octavia smirks. "Yeah, can you hold yourself up against a horny mare?"

"I know a barrier spell." Blitz jokes.

Octavia sighs and steps inside. "Just be careful around her. She likes to really have fun with the one who could fill her in any way."

"Don't worry I have experience warding off such ponies." Blitz says following her inside.

Octavia nods and opens a door that leads to a staircase leading down. "It might get loud, so get use to it." She said before going upstairs.

"Oh don't worry about me. Though it is cute you worry about me. " Blitz says.

Octavia tried to hold her blush. "Shut up and get down there."

"As you command." Blitz says using his magic to shut the door for her.

Blitz chuckles as he heads down and hears heavy thumping. He soon comes to a door where it was actually bulging out with every beat until he opens it and was actually blown back by the force. "Wow!" Blitz exclaimed as he forced his way through the wind of music.

"You see what I meant?!" Octavia asks.

Blitz was still trying to fight the wind and was suddenly blown back into another mare who catches him. "Hey dude!"

"You are Vinyl Scratch?" Blitz asks adjusting his glasses.

Vinyl nods. "Yeah dude, like the beats?!"

"It's got a nice beat, just takes some getting used to the force behind the sound waves." Blitz says.

Vinyl hugs him tight and cheers out. "Heck yeah! Want to really enjoy the beat?!"

"Let me guess, you can crank it up more so?" Blitz asks.

Vinyl somehow throws him onto the top of one of the large speakers before turning the dial up and then jumping from her seat and jumping on top of him and straddling him. "And this!"

"A little forward aren't you?" Blitz asks.

Vinyl starts to grind against him. "Heck yeah."

"Sorry, but you gotta marry to get that." Blitz says teleporting to beside Octavia.

Vinyl jumps off the speaker and lands in front of him. "So can I?"

"I believe there is an edict from the princess on that." Octavia says.

"Yeah there is." Blitz says slightly annoyed at Octavia before disappearing before their eyes. "But you gotta catch me first." Blitz says, reappearing leaning on Vinyl's back.

Vinyl bucks her back up and sends him flying to which she jumps up on her own and grabs him. "Gotcha."

Blitz smirks before disappearing before reappearing in front of the path of his sunglasses that flew off him. "Not that easy." Blitz says as he picks them up, giving both a perfect view of his golden yellow eyes.

Both mares stare at his eyes before throwing themselves at him.

"And this is why I now wear these glasses." Blitz says before dodging in between them.

Both mares then grab his back legs and pulls him to the ground.

"Man, you two are persistent. Vinyl you warned me about, but Octavia I'm surprised you have the reputation of being such a classy mare." Blitz says teleporting a few feet away and starting to feel a strain on his magic.

The mares then throws themselves again at him and latch onto his neck and bites at it before nibbling on it.

"Girls!" Blitz yells getting their attention.

Octavia snaps out of it, but Vinyl kept going. "Blitz, what…?"

"You two are in heat, aren't you?" Blitz asks.

Octavia looks away as Vinyl still went on.

"Could you please bring me a bucket of ice cold water?" Blitz asks. Octavia sighs as she uses her magic and brings a bucket in front of him. Blitz used his magic to levitate it over himself and Vinyl before pouring it onto both of them.

Vinyl shakes the water off of her as she looks to him. "What happened?"

"You went a little crazy with heat." Blitz says.

Vinyl looks at him before looking at his neck and let's go. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine. You're not the first mares to throw themselves at me." Blitz says thinking over whether or not to put back on his sunglasses before noticing Vinyl lost here's in the whole thing. "By the way your red eyes are cute." Blitz says.

Vinyl blushes as she looks away. "They're not that cute."

"You're right, they are beautiful to me." Blitz says.

Vinyl blushes some more. "Shut up, they're ugly okay?! They're ugly!" She yelled as she turned red.

"I didn't know it was opposite day. Did you Octavia?" Blitz asks as Octavia found it amusing as somepony was actually embarrassing Vinyl with compliments.

Octavia sighs. "Tell him Vinyl, you can trust him." She said as she looks concerned at her.

"I'm half vamp…" Vinyl starts but is cut off by Blitz. "Vampire."

Vinyl looks to him. "How did you…?"

"I know almost everything on vampires after all, I carry scars from Bloody Mary and the correct term for you is Dhampiresa." Blitz says hoofly.

Vinyl rubs her leg with her hoof as she still looks away. "So you don't hate me?"

"No, a few months ago I would be probably up there terrified, but who wouldn't have a phobia against all vampires after Bloody Mary." Blitz says pointing to the beam before hooking a leg around Vinyl.

Vinyl blushes a bit as he holds her close. "Um…are you okay with this?"

"Yeah, I'm fine with it. After all, you can't spread the vampirism through bites. So I don't have to worry about this." Blitz said, touching his neck.

Vinyl looks to him before getting close to his neck again. "Ca…can I?"

"Fine, just don't take much blood." Blitz says.

Vinyl gets her muzzle close to his neck before licking it a little and then biting it and holds herself there as she starts to drink and wraps her hooves around him. Blitz just sits there and waits, going so far to get a book out to start reading as Octavia just watches stunned. Vinyl soon let's go slowly and licks it a few times before looking away. "Thanks."

"So you hadn't had blood in what, three months?" Blitz guesses.

Vinyl blushes heavily. "Try years."

"I see. So why don't you two tell me about yourselves." Blitz says.

Vinyl leans her head against him. "Can you carry me?"

"Very well." Blitz says letting her lay on his back.

"Reminds me of when I have to drag you back home drunk." Octavia says leading him upstairs.

Vinyl buries her face into his coat. "Shut up." She said, muffled by him.

"She like this while fried?" Blitz asks.

Octavia shakes her head. "No, she would usually suggest things to do to me as I carry her. This is different."

"Ah, so she is not usually this content." Blitz says reaching the upstairs.

Octavia nods. "Yeah, she told me, but I wouldn't allow her. I didn't realize that her life was going to calm down once she drank."

"Yeah, don't expect it to last." Blitz says.

"Blitz, can I drink again?" Vinyl asks from his back.

"You already drank more than a pint of my blood. You drink anymore and I will start getting light headed." Blitz says as Octavia walked back in with a medical kit.

Vinyl keeps looking into his coat. "Please."

"Fine." Blitz relents.

Vinyl clamps down onto the old bite and starts to drink again as Blitz lays down to prevent her from falling off if he fell. Then he noticed he was getting light headed and gaining some sweat. 'Wait, that isn't sweat.' He thought as he felt a wetness on a specific spot on his back. "Great, now I'm going to have to have this washed." Blitz says as Vinyl finally let's go.

Vinyl tries to breathe as she catches her breath. "Blitz, can I stay with you?"

"Huh?" Blitz and Octavia asks as Vinyl sounds more and more drunk.

Vinyl still was breathing. "I want to stay with you."

"Vinyl, you sound drunk." Blitz says as he feels her start to sway.

Vinyl frowns a little. "I don't…" She couldn't say anymore as she fell over and just stares at him. "Don't leave me."

"Oh great, you haven't drank blood since you hit puberty haven't you?" Blitz asks.

Vinyl blushes beet red. "Yeah, I never had anypony and Octy wouldn't give me one."

"I see." Blitz says noticing Vinyl started snoring.

Octavia groans. "This is all my fault. I should have let her drink at least."

"Then she would have imprinted on you and you would most likely be in a lesbian relationship." Blitz says.

Octavia looks to him. "So you…?"

"She will feel attracted to me from now on, but won't be able to remember this." Blitz says as Octavia bandaged his neck.

Octavia looks worried to her. "So you're going to leave her?"

"I live in town." Blitz says.

Octavia hits him. "You know that's not what I meant."

"Ok, it isn't exactly healthy for a Dhampiresa to be close to the one she has imprinted on for a awhile after they imprint or could well get blood crazed for the flavor of the blood of the imprinted on." Blitz says.

Octavia sighs as she wraps the bandages around him. "So what are you going to do now?"

"Steer clear for two days before coming back. She should be passed the phase by then. Though I only have second hoof experience to base this on. There hasn't been a known Dhampiresa in centuries." Blitz says.

Octavia looks to him. "Because there wasn't."

"No, because most are either like Bloody Mary or well blood crazed and lost all sense of self and are just wild animals seeking to state their thirst." Blitz says putting back on his glasses.

Octavia presses her lips together. "Blitz, is Vinyl actually that old?"

"She is probably your age range, seventeen, and eighteen?" Blitz asks.

Octavia didn't know how to respond to that at first.

"Don't tell me you are sixteen." Blitz says causing Octavia to start to giggle.

"No silly, I'm twenty. Vinyl's twenty one." She said.

"Oh, I apologize if I insulted you." Blitz says.

Octavia waves him off. "It's fine. Through, I wonder what happened to her in the old century. She just told me when and not how."

"Wait, you said she was twenty one." Blitz says confused.

Octavia nods. "Yes, as a cover because of her body. She's actually at least two millenniums old. Heck, she saw Luna's banishment."

"I see, so the legendary last Dhampiresa. Vinyl, a vampire stallion claiming to be your father is here to see you." Blitz says causing Vinyl to wake up immediately.

"Huh, what?! What about my father?!" Vinyl asks as she got up.

"Yeah, Dracula himself is here." Blitz says.

Vinyl groans. "Very funny…how did you know who my dad is?"

"The last ever born millenniums ago was the child of Dracula, but it never said whether it was a stallion or a mare. Man, I wonder how Bloody Mary would have reacted to you." Blitz says.

Vinyl sighs. "Come at me and hope to have me."

"More like try to destroy you. After all, your father was the first to kill her. I just finished the job." Blitz says getting Vinyl's attention.

Vinyl looks to him. "You killed her?"

"Three times, to be precise and the last time I smashed the thing that the devil gave her as a sign of their contract. With that shattered, she was just another vampire and can't come back." Blitz says.

"Wait, that means your Southern Cross?" Octavia asks.

Blitz nods. "Yep, the one and only."

Vinyl looked at him before tackling him.

Blitz looks up as Vinyl laid her head on his chest. "Um…?"

Vinyl now had a smirk with her fangs out as she looked like hungry. "Um…Octavia, a hoof please." Blitz requests.

Octavia sighs and pulls Vinyl off of him. "Easy girl, leave him wet and ready to go with a full load if you want him."

"She is slipping into blood craze. I will catch you later." Blitz says disappearing.

Octavia smiles as she held Vinyl sniffing around. "He'll be back. Don't you worry girl."

"We must have him my thrall." Vinyl says.

Octavia giggles. "Oh boy." She said to herself as she petted Vinyl's mane.

"He is the best specimen I have ever come across and he also let me drink his blood." Vinyl says showing she was faking her blood craze.

Octavia watches in amusement. "Do you love him?"

Vinyl smiles and licks her lips. "Hmmm." She says fantasizing.

Octavia leans close to her ear. "And what are you thinking of doing to him?"

"The better question is what we will do with him." Vinyl says.

Octavia nuzzles her. "And the things we can do, maybe you can go first and he'll just empty everything he has in you?"

"Oh no, I don't want to kill him, besides he is right. I can't turn him into a vampire or a Dhampir like myself." Vinyl says.

Octavia smiles. "Then what are you going to do, ride him until you pass out?"

"Oh yeah." Vinyl says.

Octavia smiles as she keeps nuzzling her. "How about me? What do I get?"

"You get the pleasure and later you will bear foals." Vinyl says.

Octavia nods. "Yes, I'm just a foal bearer, aren't I?"

"Better than before, after all, I made you fertile when you were barren." Vinyl says.

Octavia moans. "Yes master, can I have a sample of what he might give from you?"

"Yes you may." Vinyl says.

Octavia moans as she keeps nuzzling her. "Master, I need something now."

"Let's go and…I didn't notice before, but there was an artificial vampire mark on him." Vinyl says.

Octavia hisses. "Who dares do that?"

"Fluttershy. She turned into an artificial vampire."

Octavia hisses. "Shall I take her out?"

"No, no, I will handle it later." Vinyl says.

Octavia hisses before using her own fangs and scratches her neck. "Can I help with anything else master?"

"No need, after all, I'm going to give you an example. Just don't turn him into a vampire like yourself." Vinyl says.

Octavia nods. "Yes master. Can this bitch do anything for you now?"

Vinyl grabs her tail and yanks it lightly. "No, but I will for you." Vinyl says.


	3. Space? Spaccccccccccce!

Blitz sighs as he brings up he communicator. "Fluttershy, do you know Vinyl?"

"Yes, why?" Fluttershy asks.

"She is a Dhampiresa." Blitz says.

Fluttershy's gasp is heard. "Oh my. Is she going to come after me?"

"I don't think so." Blitz says.

Fluttershy breathes a sigh of relief. "Anything else master?"

"She has imprinted on me and I'm suspicious if Octavia is either a vampire or a thrall under her control." Blitz says.

Fluttershy was silent for a bit. "You have to show her all this. She won't stop till she gets you. Or at least until she calms down."

"I always could go off planet, good luck to her finding me then." Blitz says.

Fluttershy stay a bit silent. "Let's do it. I don't think she would wait. The Apple reunion isn't on until three days so you are lucky."

"Very well, I will send you with a peace offering, ok?" Blitz asks.

Fluttershy sighs. "Take at least one of us so you don't have to worry. I heard Fleetfoot is back."

"I'm not going to start ritualistically sacrifice anypony Fluttershy and she isn't. Minerva, please have all the girls meet at Twilight's castle." Blitz says.

Minerva chimes in. "Of course, sending message."

"Fluttershy meet me there. This is going to be a long night." Blitz says.

"Long two nights." She said before signing off.

"Minerva, please include asking Twi to brew some coffee." Blitz adds.

Minerva sighs. "Of course, the girls are also on the way. Let's spend some time alone in space."

"I said in Twilight's castle." Blitz says.

Minerva giggles. "And I said they are on the way."

"Do you enjoy just ticking me off?" Blitz asks.

Minerva laughs. "Depends on who you're asking."

Blitz grumbles under his breath as he makes his way to the ship.

Later he finds himself sitting down as Twilight massages his shoulders. "Better?"

"A little." Blitz says. He sighs as he had just finished getting all the girls, but Daring, Spitfire and Fleetfoot were busy working.

Fluttershy was still licking at the bite mark on his neck, trying to make it heal faster. "So do you or do you not want to go into space master?"

"We can't keep doing that as it wastes fuel and that means having to buy more and wasting our credits." Blitz says mostly directing that at Minerva.

Minerva looks to him as he watches her. "What? I don't have a message from our leader." She said almost truthfully.

"Darkstar One is staying grounded for a while, understand?" Blitz asks.

Minerva groans. "Fine. Just don't make me flare the engine." She grumbles the last one under her breath.

"Now Fluttershy needs to take them a peace offering." Blitz says.

Fluttershy looks to him. "What do you suggest master?"

"Blood, more specifically, a few pints of mine. That will get their attention." Blitz says.

Fluttershy looks worried. "But isn't the whole idea to stay away, especially giving them blood?"

"You will give it to them in a container. I won't be there." Blitz says.

Fluttershy sighs. "Okay master. How do you want to do this?"

"Minerva, get it ready." Blitz says getting up.

Minerva nods as something unfolds behind her and reveals a bed with a few bags and lines attached to a hanging hook. "How much to do now?"

"Two pints." Blitz says, putting on a face mask as Minerva started to activate the medical equipment and started sending Blitz sleeping gas to breath. The mares all watched as Blitz slowly fell asleep and Minerva started to take blood into the bags.

Blitz groans as he opens his eyes and finds himself on the couch. "Girls?" He breathes out raspy.

"Shh…I'm trying to sleep." Rainbow says laying on top of him with a blanket over them.

Blitz sighs as he wraps a hoof around her and tries to fall asleep. "What happened?"

"You put yourself asleep to recover from the blood you lost." Rainbow says.

Blitz nods and looks down at her before kissing her head. "Where's the others?"

"Applejack is finishing up the harvest, Twi and Fluttershy went to discuss with Vinyl and Octavia, and me, I'm right here keeping an eye on you." Rainbow says.

Blitz sighs. "Rainbow?"

"Yeah?" Rainbow says moving up further and lays on his chest.

Blitz finds her hoof and holds it up to which she watches it before adjusting himself and Rainbow and placing her hoof between them. "You can just mess with it, but no further. I still feel the stinging and need something else to take my mind off of it."

"Really?" Rainbow asks.

Blitz nods. "No further, just…touch it. The stinging is kinda keeping me up."

"Alright." Rainbow says before lightly doing what he asked.

Blitz moans as he feels her hoof moving around. "That's a little better. Just keep doing that until I fall asleep again."

"Alright Blitz." Rainbow says leaning back onto his chest.

* * *

><p>"So will you accept the peace offering?" Twilight asks looking at both Vinyl and Octavia.<p>

Vinyl just looks at the blood bag. "I don't know. What else can he do?"

"He only wants you not to do anything till his relatives leave." Twilight says generally unhappy.

Vinyl slowly grins. "Alright, but he stays with us for a night. He can choose whatever he wants if he wants too."

"After the reunion." Twilight says.

Vinyl waves her off as she takes the bag. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

"I'm watching you, so don't try anything funny." Twilight adds before she and Fluttershy leave.

Vinyl smiles. "His eyes are beautiful you know."

Twilight stops at the door and shoots her a glare before leaving.

Vinyl chuckles before turning her head slightly. "Oh bitch." She calls.

"I'm right here Vinyl." Octavia says.

Vinyl glares at her. "What did I say to call me?"

"The artificial vampire is listening in and you told me to not act that way when somepony is around or listening." Octavia says in a posh way.

Vinyl groans as she watches the door. "Surprise her and get her away."

"No need, she is running away since I said that." Octavia says.

Vinyl sighs. "My senses are dull still. I need him."

"I thought it was because your body is still adjusting. After all, you were reborn only twenty one years ago and only awoke seven years ago." Octavia says.

Vinyl looks to the ceiling. "That and he awoke a lot of my power again, but I still need more to get to full power."

"So you have enough power to keep up with my movements now?" Octavia asks.

"Yeah, I'm at thirty percent of my power." Vinyl says.

Octavia sighs. "Okay, anything else you need master?"

"Nothing right now." Vinyl says.

Octavia nods. "Yes master. Need something to eat along with your meal?" She said as she eyes the blood bag.

"No, I'm going to enjoy this too much." Vinyl says grabbing the bags with her magic. "You know, I'm glad this body is a unicorn. It is so much more convenient to not need to open or hold things with hooves, though I do miss flying." Vinyl says.

Octavia nods. "Yes master. Can this bitch do anything for you?"

"Go see if you can find him and watch him." Vinyl says.

Octavia bows. "Yes master." She said before heading out.

Vinyl smiles as she bites into one of the blood bags.

* * *

><p>"Twilight?" Fluttershy asks as they walk.<p>

"Yes?" Twilight asks agitated.

Fluttershy sighs. "We can't protect him from this."

"I don't want them near him. Last time a vampire came after Blitz, we almost lost him." Twilight says.

Fluttershy clears her throat.

"I'm speaking about Bloody Mary. Not you Fluttershy." Twilight clarified.

Fluttershy nods. "I know, it's just that we may not have a choice. She's imprinted and she will hunt him down to be with him."

"Or feed off him." Twilight says.

'Ah, that's it. You fear the worse.' Fluttershy thinks.

Twilight sighs. "I just don't want him to have scars than he needs."

"It's ok." Fluttershy says offering a hoof.

Twilight sighs and takes it. "Thanks, but can you try to lessen the damage for him?"

"To tell the truth, I'm scared of them Twilight. This a something from Dracula, the king of vampire's line and she is millenniums old that is a testament to her power and I hate to say this, but she may be the equal or superior that the power of all three other princesses." Fluttershy says.

Twilight now looks extremely worried. "Is there a way to help him?"

"I don't know, the only one who is an expert on vampires that we know is him specifically." Fluttershy says.

Twilight stomps her hoof. "Dammit. But he could possibly know." She said walking back to the palace.

"Maybe, it's a good thing he is on the Darkstar One at least. I doubt even they can track it." Fluttershy says.

Twilight nods. "Yeah, but he might know somepony who could at least look into this more than we could or Blitz could."

"Maybe." Fluttershy says as they enter the palace.

* * *

><p>Blitz starts to awaken. As he opens his eyes, he looks right into a pair of cerise eyes. "Morning Rainbow." Blitz greets.<p>

Rainbow smiles and kisses him for a bit. "Hey sexy. Thanks for letting me do that. You are kinda bigger than the shower we did."

"Yeah, yeah. Mind getting off? I need coffee and food." Blitz says.

Rainbow grins and gets off of him and throws the blanket of them as she got up. "Boy that's a nice view."

"Yeah, yeah, you are sexy." Blitz says half asleep, getting up and walking towards the kitchen.

Rainbow giggles. "I meant you and your big friend sexy." She said as she looks under him.

"Too tired, need coffee and food before witty retort." Blitz says.

Rainbow giggles as he fumbles with the food left behind and grabs a bag of chips and rips it open before eating away at it and drinking some bottles before putting them down and turns to her. "Want to lay down and play with it?" He asks with a grin.

Rainbow does a spit takes and coughs a bit before asking. "I thought you said you needed food and coffee before a witty retort?"

Blitz smiles. "This gave me enough for one. Now brew some coffee for me while I take a shower." He said, walking away.

'Oh I will definitely get you back for that.' Rainbow thinks as she does what he asked.

Blitz sighs as he leans against the wall of the shower. "Looks like it's time for advice."

"I advise garlic, lots of garlic." Minerva says.

"That might work on Octavia if she is a vampire now, but not on Vinyl. Being a Dhampiresa, she doesn't have most weaknesses from vampires and since Octavia can go out in the day perfectly fine, it means that if she is a Thrall of Vinyl, then that negates most of the weaknesses as well." Blitz says.

Minerva sighs as she enter the shower, surprising him a little. "Then what are you going to do?"

"I don't know, most Dhampiresa don't survive long usually because most vampires and ponies hate them and want to kill them. Vinyl is very old and powerful to boot and she is also the daughter of Dracula, the only true king of vampires." Blitz says.

Minerva looks worried to him as she walks over and leans into him. "You can't accept them?"

"That's not the question I'm worrying over. Its weather Vinyl has any plans or not. Give it to me straight, what do you think the other three princesses chances are if she recovers full strength and takes them on?" Blitz says.

Minerva sighs and leans up before pushing him against the wall and leans into his neck. "Not good. Are you afraid of her?"

"I managed to kill Bloody Mary, but only after much research and preparations, but her, I got a glimpse of her power when she drank a little of my blood. I felt like I was being crushed. Not even Mary could do that so easily." Blitz says.

Minerva touches her nose with his. "Then what are you going to do?"

"We got to play this by ear for now Minerva. This time, we are the mouse and Vinyl might be a tiger." Blitz says.

Minerva nods slowly before giving him a kiss and pulling back a little. "Promise me something?"

"What?" Blitz asks.

Minerva looks to him. "Don't die again. I can't deny that you will get hurt, but I don't want you to die."

"I won't. Now it's past time you gave me an update on Lightning Dust." Blitz says.

Minerva nuzzles his neck. "She's fine. She is able to hold up in the situations well and is bringing in the low level bounty and earning her pay and filling our account as well. Her skills are really improving and her friendship with Terran is also improving as well."

"Good, put her through a level four simulation and start searching for a very dangerous creature. I have a feeling she will be ready for her ritual hunt and then join the ranks of the Mandalorians." Blitz says.

Minerva nods. "Okay, just be careful, I don't want to lose you."

"I will, have you taken her measurements for an armor yet?" Blitz asks.

Minerva nods. "Yes, she just needs to pass her next boundary and she can afford her own. All I have to do is give her measurements."

"Prepare her a mandalorian armor." Blitz says surprising Minerva.

Minerva looks to him. "Why? Why not her own?"

"She will be Mandalorian contact the one who makes my armors and give him the information. I will buy her first armor like Mandalore did for me when I passed my ritual bloodying." Blitz says.

Minerva sighs. "Okay. I'll see what I can do. Now…" She started as she grabbed the sponge and got down on her knees. "Let's clean you up."

After the shower, Blitz walks out in a blue bathrobe to the kitchen. There he finds Rainbow sitting in front of the coffee machine as it brews some coffee. "You okay Rainbow?" He said as he walks up to her.

"Yeah, hey Blitz. Would it be okay if I wore something other than a dress to the wedding?" Rainbow asks.

Blitz smiles as he takes some coffee. "Sure, what do you want to wear?"

"I would like to wear the uniform they gave us when we became Wonderbolt reserves." Rainbow says looking sheepishly.

Blitz smiles. "Sure, might make you sexy wearing one. All that tightness and curves on a very sexy mare."

"Oh, you know, I have been wondering. Who will be first?" Rainbow asks leaning on him.

Blitz stops. "Um…I don't know. Who do you think?"

"I have a few suggestions, but I will keep them to myself for now. Don't you have an appointment with Rarity anyways?" Rainbow asks.

Blitz looks to her. "Yeah, want to do something before I go?"

"Breakfast with you is good." Rainbow says.

Blitz smirks. "Want something made from me?"

"Yeah, I hate to admit it, but I'm not the best cook." Rainbow admits nervously laughing.

Blitz chuckles. "Then want something good?"

"Let's see how you do." Rainbow says.

Blitz sighs and lifts himself up, almost vertical and Rainbow becomes surprised as she sees himself down under as he reaches for something she can't see as she spies his friend growing. "You can take that or another way." He said suddenly.

Rainbow blushed and moves back to the table in the other room. Blitz chuckles as he watches her leave. "I meant this." He calls as he points to a pancake bag he placed onto the counter. "But I guess I best see if I can still cook." Blitz says getting started.

Rainbow was still blushing as Blitz stepped over to the table and places a plate of pancakes in front of her. "There. Enjoy the cream." He said as he sits down in the seat next to her.

"Um…you mind…" Rainbow stops and after a few moments Blitz scooted a little closer to her.

"Better?" Blitz asks.

Rainbow gulps as she watches him as he waits for her judgment. She takes a fork and digs in and eats it and finds that the pancake has cream filling. "How…?"

"I had a long time to experiment with cooking." Blitz says petting her mane.

Rainbow purrs before pushing his hoof off. "Stop that."

"Ok, I'll wait till the wedding night." Blitz whispers into her ear.

Rainbow blushes before putting the fork down and then getting off the chair and onto his lap before taking a pancake and holding it in her mouth. "Huh?" She asks, muffled by the pancake. Blitz smiles and takes her bait, getting the pancake and kissing her. Rainbow smiles and kisses back as she rolls her hips slightly before breaking the kiss. "Well?"

"You are better than the food." Blitz says leaning into her shoulder.

Rainbow giggles. "Good, now you better go." She said still rocking her hips on him.

"Alright, I'll see you later." Blitz says as she lets him up. After he comes back from changing into a new outfit he walks over and kisses her neck.

Rainbow moans as she guides him. "You bucking stallion meat."

"I know, just saying goodbye like how you all taught me." Blitz says before disappearing. Rainbow sighed, sad to see him go then felt a light playful smack on her flank. She yelped as she quickly turned and then felt her tail pulled and then snapped back. She breathes heavily as she lay her front end down and her back end up. "Blitz…" She said trying to catch her breath. Blitz appears in front of her and kisses her. "Blitz…rut me?" She asks with pleading eyes.

"Got to wait for the wedding night, my beautiful Rainbow." Blitz says stroking her cheek.

Rainbow groans. "And this?" She said as she shakes her hips and a slight puddle formed.

"It give you something to look forward to." Blitz says kissing her forehead before disappearing on her.

Rainbow groans loudly before she feels her tail pulled. "I can give you something in the meantime." Minerva said.

"Help me clean up this first, I doubt Fluttershy would be happy if she smelled this and I don't want the same treatment as what Fleetfoot got." Rainbow says.

Minerva giggled. "Sure." She said helping her up. "Come on."

* * *

><p>Blitz sighs as he entered the boutique. "Rarity, you here?"<p>

"One moment darling." Rarity calls.

Blitz watches as she comes out of her back room, backwards, giving him a little view as she carried some cloths and materials with her magic. "What can I help you with?" She said as she organized them all over the room.

"Why Rarity, have you forgotten our lunch date to discuss some of the preliminary ideas for the wedding?" Blitz says using his magic to help her.

Rarity gasp. "I completely forgot. Sorry, I was really brought down with so much work and orders."

"It's ok." Blitz says smiling at her.

Rarity sighs as she grabs a lunch basket. "Shall we?"

"Comme vous nafareh madam." Blitz says.

Rarity looks to him. "What did you say?"

"Oh, that was prench for, as you wish madam." Blitz clarifies.

Rarity giggles. "Oh my, a gentlecolt." She said as she leads him out.

"You forgot I spent time in Prance didn't you?" Blitz asks.

Rarity smiles. "Dear you are a sweet stallion, but save it for your mares."

"What, I can't be cultured?" Blitz asks jokingly.

Rarity sighs. "How about living the life and dreams in space? Maybe head out now?"

"It's nice and all, but this is the planet I was born on." Blitz says as they sit down.

Rarity smiles. "Well…don't you have to go somewhere one day?"

"Yeah, I do have to provide for my family." Blitz says.

Rarity nods as she takes out the food and drinks. "And when does that happen?"

"Who knows? After I collect the last two bounties on this planet or will I be continent here?" Blitz wonders out loud.

Rarity smiles as she pours some tea and give it to him. "Maybe your life is still out there."

"Maybe, I am a Mandalorian and we are all have chosen to live by the gun or sword and will died by them." Blitz says.

Rarity sighs. "Why didn't you want to choose a sword?"

"To tell the truth I have a sword, but nowadays blasters or guns is what everything in the galaxy uses. The age of the swords is long over." Blitz says with a sober tone.

Rarity looks sadly at him. "So what about just living as it is? Things change and we all have to live with change."

"Yeah, they do. So what about you Rarity? I heard from the other girls you have been brimming with inspiration since our little trip." Blitz says.

Rarity nods. "Yes, I just need to look at some outfits from you. Maybe turn it into a modern version of current styles."

"Maybe, so I'm told by Minerva that you referred a Ms. Coco who we hired to be the tailor in the base." Blitz says.

Rarity nods. "Yes, she needs a job and it was just perfect for you. Maybe try something new."

"She is being paid well and she is enjoying her work." Blitz informs.

Rarity smiles. "Maybe take her into space? Show her new thing?"

"I will consider it, but what about you Rarity?" Blitz asks.

Rarity sighs. "Sometimes I wonder what you are doing, you and the rest of the girls."

"You could join us." Blitz says reading in between the lines.

Rarity smiles. "Yes, but I still have to deal with my little sister and then I have to sell my work somehow."

"Your little sister and the other CMC have been begging to come with me as well." Blitz says.

Rarity cracks a big smile. "I would imagine so. Are you going to take them?"

"Depends on how long it is before I go back into space. I'm not planning to go for a few years. They are still young." Blitz says.

Rarity looks surprised. "A few years?"

"Yeah, well on this planet. The time they go by out there is a little different." Blitz says.

Rarity tilts her head. "By how much?"

"You know how I stay up days at a time?" Blitz asks.

Rarity nods. "Yes."

"The equivalent of twenty four hours out there is two days here." Blitz says.

Rarity looks confused. "So by ours, how long?"

"Equestria time is twice as fast as galactic time." Blitz says noticing Rarity was now right beside him.

Rarity nods. "Okay, so how long until they could really come along?"

"A few more years and I may take them along to see the galaxy." Blitz says looking directly into her eyes.

Rarity smiles a bit. "And if we leave? What would happen if we leave? Why can't we take them?"

"I am reluctant because I don't want to steal their childhoods away like mine was." Blitz says taking off his mirrored sunglasses.

Rarity freezes as she sees his eyes. "Wha…wha…"

"Like my eyes?" Blitz asks.

Rarity just slowly reaches for him. "Bli…?" Blitz says nothing and lets her grab onto him. Rarity places her hoof on the back on his neck and pulls him close. "Prin…"

"Charming?" Blitz asks.

Rarity just closes the distance and just places her lips on his as she wraps her other hoof around him. "Prince." She said as she keeps herself close.

"So I guess I read it right and you do have feelings for me." Blitz says.

Rarity brings one of her hooves slowly down him. "Take me." She whispered.

"You can join the family Rarity." Blitz says.

Rarity licks her lips. "Yes, do it."

"You have to wait for the wedding night like the others Rarity." Blitz says.

Rarity gulps as she starts to place both her hooves on his chest. "Can I?"

"Just tell the girls, I'm sure they won't object to you." Blitz says touching their horns together.

Rarity gasps little as she feels the spark from the connection. "Bli…"

"Whoa, that was new." Blitz says surprised.

Rarity nods dumbly and moves her hooves to his. "Bli…can I be with you?"

"I already said yes Rarity." Blitz says.

Rarity tries to smile but just suddenly pushes him down and gets on top of him. "Bli…hold me."

"Comme vous nafareh madam." Blitz says before holding her.

Rarity smiles as lays her head next to his. "Play with me."

"Wait till the wedding Rarity. Which you have to make the outfits for." Blitz says kissing her.

Rarity moans a bit as she kisses back until he breaks it. "Yes…dresses."

"Though Rainbow wants to wear her Wonderbolt uniform, but maybe you can discuss that with her." Blitz says.

Rarity tries to nod. "Yes Bli…"

Blitz raises an eyebrow. "Can't say my name huh? How about…?" He asks before slapping her flank.

Rarity yelps as she was hit. "Bli…Blitz."

"There you go." Blitz says nuzzling her.

Rarity groans as she turns her head to him and tries to look at him. "Can you do that more?"

"Later, my Rarity." Blitz says as he rubs her flank.

Rarity moans as she feels the spot hit being rubbed. "Can you at least…mmmm…keep going like this?"

"I would, but I have another appointment and you need to be brought up to date with something that has recently happened." Blitz says.

Rarity tries to look at him. "What changed?"

"Well we got something almost as old and more powerful than Bloody Mary." Blitz says giving her a squee smile.

* * *

><p>Minerva smiles as she watches the exchange between the two. "We're going to need a bigger ship soon. Doubt they would give though." She said to herself. "Maybe with combining rooms." She muses before a beep sounded out on one of the floating screens moving around.<p>

She looks over and sees the screen for the probes. "No, it can't be. At this time?" She asks, trying to get the time frame since she sent out the new probes. She keeps watching the screen and dot on the screen still blinking. "Not now." She said until another dot appears and they beep one after another. "Oh boy, this just got worse." She said to herself as she brings the screen in front of her till a ringing sound came. "Now what?"

She looks over to another screen showing the communications and sees a call coming in. She brings in front of her as she moves the probe screen away to the side. She presses the answer button and sees a familiar face. "Hello? Blitzkrieg?" Mandalore asks.

Minerva gets a bit confused. "Sir? What are you calling for?"

Mandalore looks a bit surprised. "Minerva, I see you got a body similar to his. Anyway, I need to talk to Blitzkrieg."

Minerva shakes her head. "He isn't here right now."

Mandalore sighs. "Well, at least I can tell you. You got nothing as of right now, right? And you don't have those last two bounties left, right?" Minerva nods as she eyes the probe screen and sees the dots moved slightly. "Good, because this is important."

* * *

><p>Rarity was about to pry for more details when Blitz's communicator goes off. 'Good timing Minerva.'<p>

"Blitzkrieg?" A familiar voice sounded.

Blitz immediately sat up, throwing Rarity off of him. "Mandalore?"

Mandalore sighs. "Listen, you have to finish these last two bounties. We got pressure from the government and military for you to find them. After that, report back to me."

"Sir, yes sir!" Blitz yells saluting.

Rarity just looks confused as she gains her senses back. "Um…Blitz?"

Mandalore huffs. "Also, Minerva will tell you when and how to call me after you finish."

"As you command Mandalore." Blitz says.

"Good, now get those last two now." He said before signing off.

Blitz was just left confused. "Last two, Minerva! Did you find those last two?"

Minerva was heard with some metal softly clanging. "Yes…and no. You got one in Ponyville and one that is moving to Canterlot. It's kinda best we wait."

"Which one is the traitor mandalorian?" Blitz asks.

Minerva sighs. "I don't know, that's the thing. I just have the locations. Like I said, wait."

"Yes?" Blitz asks.

Minerva groans a bit. "No, I mean wait for them."

"Tell Lightning to get to the ship with the emergency teleportation." Blitz says.

Minerva was silent for a bit. "Mandalore ordered me to hold you back."

"Why?" Blitz asks.

Minerva sighs. "He wants the truth."

"Huh?" Blitz asks.

Minerva stay silent for a bit. "He wants the truth."

"About?" Blitz asks.

Minerva presses her lips together. "Why."

"Minerva, spit it out." Blitz says.

Minerva sighs. "He wants to know why, you idiot."

"Why what?" Blitz says starting to get mad she was giving him the run around.

Minerva yells, which makes his mic squeal. "He wants to know why!" She yells before hearing her crying.

"Do you mean the traitor?" Blitz asks.

Minerva sobs as tries to speak. "Yes…please stop asking me."

"Be specific next time, ok?" Blitz asks.

Minerva sobs. "He told me not to."

"I understand, I will carbon freeze him." Blitz says pushing the emergency teleport button sequence.

Minerva becomes shocked. "No! You can't do anything and I'm supposed to stop you." She said as his electronics, except for his com, shutdown.

"That would be a problem if I didn't install that backdoor program." Blitz says as he is teleported away onto the Darkstar One.

Minerva immediately jumps onto him and sends him down. "You can't do anything. I can't let you go."

"Minerva, look me in the eye, do you think I'm going to let my second adopted father go alone?" Blitz asks.

Minerva sobs. "He's coming, but he's waiting too. Please don't make me say anything more."

"Just let me get an armor Minerva. I have to witness it." Blitz says.

Minerva shakes her head. "He's waiting too. He'll wait for them."

"Yeah, they may know more about this whole thing Minerva." Blitz says getting up.

Minerva pushes him down. "He wants you to wait. Please…" She sobs as she slowly puts her head down on his chest. "He told me too and activated the override protocol."

"Very well, but I want probes watching so I can see." Blitz says.

Minerva nods. "You can watch them come in, but you can't engage."

"Let us see this and get me a line straight to him." Blitz says.

Minerva shakes her head. "Blitz, he cut us off. He's shutting you down for the time being."

"I see." Blitz says getting up and goes over to the couch.

Minerva sits down with him. "Are you mad at me?"

"Program master command, rewrite limitation program. Set to full disable." Blitz says

Minerva sighs as bits of random data goes over the screens in the room before going away. "Thank you, but Mandalore is going to be mad about that."

"About what, I don't know what you are talking about." Blitz says playing innocent.

Minerva looks concerned as she places her head onto his lap. "Blitz, please don't get in trouble because of this."

"I did nothing Minerva." Blitz says petting her as the screen turns on.

Minerva moans as she nuzzles him. "Blitz, he wanted you to let them come to the one spot. Your wedding. They are coming for you and they will crash it and he wants it to happen."

"Ah, he wants to test me then." Blitz says.

Minerva keeps watching the probe screen. "Yes and because he's coming in on your wedding and finding out the truth."

"If I'm ready to be elevated to the next level?" Blitz asks.

Minerva nods. "Yes, he's going to give you the biggest test of your life."

"Tell him that we have a bigger issue." Blitz says. "Tell him we have found signs of a dormant feral Zerg hive." Blitz says.

Minerva smiles a bit. "Blitz, while he shut me out, he took a bit of control and look through the records to see what we had and was impressed by what you are doing now."

"Then he should be discovering it and we will hear from him in three, two, one." Blitz counts down.

Minerva chuckles as nothing happened. "He wants to test you Blitz and then give you a surprise."

Mandalore comes on the screen. "Is this real?" He asks with a picture of a dormant Zergling beside him.

"Absolutely. We need an orbital strike now." Blitz says seriously.

Mandalore looks concerned for a bit. "Can you hold for a while?"

"I request to see it." Blitz says.

Mandalore narrow his eyes. "See what?"

"The strike on the site." Blitz says.

Mandalore sighs. "Blitzkrieg, we are not anywhere near there. I was going to be on my way, but then changed her protocols. I need time to send a strike ready ship there."

"Should I inform the rulers of this in case of the worst comes to past?" Blitz asks.

Mandalore brings a finger to chin, as if thinking. "How long until your wedding? Don't bother asking, Minerva told me."

"No date set. This is because female dominate society here and the latest edict caused males to be look like animals to be just grabbed, makes things even more complicated." Blitz says.

Mandalore sighs. "Then we have to alert somehow and show…dammit! Okay, that's it." He turns to someone off screen. "Is it ready?!"

"We have a capital ship just zoomed in, out of hyperspace Mandalore." A voice from off screen says.

Mandalore growls. "You know that's not what I'm talking about!" He looks to the screen Blitzkrieg was on and messes with it and they hear silence after he turns back off screen and keeps talking, but nothing came out.

Blitz raises an eyebrow as Minerva smiles a bit. "Minerva, do you know what this is about?"

Minerva smirks. "Nope. He didn't say about it."

Mandalore goes off screen before coming back again and messes with his screen. "Okay, listen, we got a ship coming that isn't the capital ship!" He yelled to off screen before looking back at him. "It should be there in about a month or two. Think you could finish the bounties and get a large group together with the rulers in time when I tell you?"

"If that is what you command Mandalore. So did they called in that capital ship to orbital strike the site?" Blitz asks.

Mandalore shakes his head. "No, something better. Which reminds me, I have to go." He said as he grabs his gear.

"Should I inform the rulers about the threat and the orbital strike?" Blitz asks.

Mandalore points to him. "Only when you get a large group together and Blitzkrieg?"

"Yes sir?" Blitz asks.

Mandalore seemed to smiles. "Your identity is now clear. You are clear to show yourself."

"As you command Mandalore and the base is now ready for ships land there." Blitz says.

Mandalore smiles. "Even better. Now get this done. By the way, how many do you have?"

"Working for at the base or in on the whole thing?" Blitz asks.

Mandalore chuckles. "I meant your crew for your ship and all passengers."

"Currently six at max as I am still teaching them and they a…" Blitz was cut off when Rainbow walks in with a wet mane.

"Hey Blitz, how do you adjust the temperature in the shower again?" Rainbow asks.

Mandalore raises an eyebrow. "So…how many girls you got as future wives?"

"Eight so far, more if I get caught by more." Blitz says.

Mandalore sighs. "Okay, then you don't need to worry about room space. Any one of them dangerous?"

"Well I'm training one in the ways of the Mandalorians." Blitz says.

Mandalore nods. "And the others, are they dangerous?"

"Well, one is a ruler of the lands who fell for me, by the way, Rainbow, meet Mandalore the head of my clan and the leader of all Mandalorians." Blitz says.

Rainbow waves to him. "Hi there."

"I see." Mandalore says eyeing her. "Anyone else?"

"Not on the ship." Blitz says as Rainbow comes up beside him, staring at Mandalore.

Mandalore sighs. "Okay, you can tell everything else later when I arrive, but for now. Get yourself hitched, Mandalorian style." Mandalore says.

Blitz glares slightly. "He's right." Rainbow said, making them look to her. "Once you marry, they can stop and any other mare will be chosen by you."

"And everyone usually brings a weapon to the wedding." Blitz adds.

Rainbow and Mandalore chuckles. "Just do it, maybe a mix of his and our style." Rainbow offered.

"Hey, Mandalorians respect other cultures." Mandalore says jokingly.

Rainbow smiles. "Then why not combine it, make it easier for him too?"

"That's what he meant." Blitz says.

"I have to go now. Blitzkrieg, keep up the good work." Mandalore says ending transmission.

"Well Rainbow, you just met my second adopted father." Blitz says petting her.

Rainbow purrs a bit before slapping his hoof away. "Dang it Blitz, cut it out."

"Yeah, Rainbow, I think we are going to have another one added to the wedding. Rarity came out and said she wanted to be with me." Blitz says.

"She finally did?" Rainbow asks.

Blitz looks to her. "Okay, seriously, is there anypony who you girls know is in love with me?"

"I think there is one other." Rainbow says.

"You going to tell me who?" Blitz asks.

"Nope." Rainbow says.

Blitz blows some air into the mane in front of his eyes. "Figures."

"Yeah." Rainbow says wrapping her hooves around his neck.

Blitz breaths in her scent as he leans into her. "I wonder how the girls are doing against Vinyl and Octavia?"

"Nothing yet." Rainbow says.

"Ok, by the way, we have another issue." Blitz says.

Rainbow looks to him. "Oh my Celestia, what did you do?"

"Oh, just discovered something very bad. So can you gather the girls and ask Twilight to arrange a meeting with the other princesses?" Blitz says.

Rainbow nods. "Sure, but you gotta let me up, you're kinda somewhere that's pinning me."

"Oh, is that why you're on top?" Blitz asks.

Rainbow hits in the stomach, leaving him groaning as she got up and left. "You're a stupid stallion."

"And you're a beautiful mare with a nice flank." Blitz says as Minerva helps him up.

"You know it." Rainbow says smirking as she left.

* * *

><p>"So he wants me to arrange a meeting with them?" Twilight asks.<p>

"Yeah, he says something as bad as Vinyl right now and when I walked in, he was talking to the one he call the leader of the mandalorians, Mandalore. So yeah, you think you can pull it off?" Rainbow asks.

Twilight sighs. "I'll try, but it might be a while."

"It kind of sounded urgent. Why not tell them you want to introduce your fiancé to all of them?" Rarity asks.

Twilight nods. "Yeah, that might work, but I also need to talk privately to the princesses and I have yet to show my parents about him."

"Why not show them him after he meets the princesses." Pinkie asks springing out of a box.

Twilight shrugs. "Yeah, that could work too, but what about your parents?"

"What do you mean?" Pinkie asks as her head turns clockwise.

Twilight looks to Rainbow and Rarity. "I mean your parents, what about them? Don't they want to meet your future husband?" Both laugh nervously. "You haven't told them, have you?" Twilight asks.

Rainbow rubs a hoof at the back of her head. "Maybe…I got to go mail a letter!" She said quickly before flying off and leaving the door off the hinges.

"Rarity?" Twilight asks.

"In my defense, I just got this in a few hours ago." Rarity says.

Twilight sighs. "Alright, get it done and tell the others to get their family as well."

"Yes darling." Rarity says walking out.

Twilight groans as she rubs her face. "Pinkie, help her out."

"Wouldn't Blitz get jealous if did that?" Pinkie asks.

Twilight shakes her head. "No, not if you just help Rarity and tell everypony to get their parents or at least mail their parents."

"Oh okey dokey loki." Pinkie says bouncing off.

Twilight groans as she sat down. "Spike, have you finished updating the eBook with all the books here?"

"Oh yeah." Spike calls playing a videogame on it.

Twilight frowns as she takes it away and turns off the game. "Spike, this is for reading, not playing."

"Ok, ok, I'll have Minerva give me my own." Spike says.

Twilight grins. "Only if I don't stop her. You would only get it…eh, what am I saying. You'll get it anyway. Next time you see her, ask for one."

"You got it." Spike says.

Twilight sighs as she rubs her face. "Just don't play too much. You'll ruin your eyes."

Spike holds up a finger. "Ah, that's only in bad lighting."

"Come on little brother, we got to send a few letters." Twilight says picking him up with her magic.

Spike huffs. "Unbelievable, but what about telling them soon. It's starting to look like it's going to be shown soon."

"Well, we are going to start introducing him to each one of our parents after his family reunion, though Applejack or Daring Do won't have to." Twilight says thinking it over.

Spike looks to her. "And what about leaving, are your parents okay with this?"

"Blitz is showing no signs of leaving yet Spike." Twilight says smiling.

Spike looks a bit confused. "Well, do you know when?"

"Not a clue. According to Rarity, not even he knows." Twilight says.

Spike sighs. "So what now?"

"Lunch. I got you some rubies." Twilight says.

Spike immediately starts salivating. "Good, I'm hungry."

Twilight giggles. "After your playing, I would think so."

* * *

><p>"So that is the gist of it." Blitz says in the barn to Applejack.<p>

Applejack sighs. "So what now?"

"Well I have Twilight arranging a meeting with the other princesses, so until then we focus on the reunion." Blitz says as Applejack comes over with a banjo.

Applejack smiles. "Great, because it's tomorrow and you got to get ready."

"Yeah, I gotcha. By the way, what's with the banjo?" Blitz asks.

Applejack grins. "Just a little entertainment."

"Jackie, I haven't played in years." Blitz says.

"Your Pa still taught ya." Applejack says.

"That was nearly twenty years ago." Blitz says.

Applejack smiles as she gives it to him. "Give a try."

"Alright, alright." Blitz say taking it, much to Applejack's joy.

Applejack sits down in front of him. "Go on, play it."

"Let's see, how did it go again?" Blitz asks himself as he fiddles with it a bit before starting to play.

Applejack smiles as she listen to music. "Still great as ever."

"I'm not good Jackie." Blitz says as he used his magic to tune it a bit.

Applejack smiles as she walks over to him and nuzzles him. "It's fine if it's you."

"Huh, you're only saying that because you are my mare." Blitz says leaning into her.

Applejack grins. "Damn straight."

"So thinking of inviting the entire family to our wedding because I realized that the other princesses are going to want a royal wedding for Twilight." Blitz says.

Applejack smiles. "And so does the other mares. We really need a big place, you got an idea?"

"Not a clue, I only know the proceedings for the Mandalorian weddings from my studies. I know the traditions, but not how to plan one." Blitz says.

Applejack tries to think. "There's got be a place where we can have it for everypony and your clan."

"I'm all ears." Blitz says closing his eyes and kisses her on the neck.

Applejack moans. "Maybe, oh boy." She moans out as she guides him.

Blitz puts down the banjo and wraps his hooves around her neck.

Applejack keeps moaning as he keeps kissing her until they both fell down. "Blitz…maybe, whoa nelly."

"You love it don't you?" He whispers into her ear.

Applejack nods or tries to. "Blitz…maybe…try…something bigger."

"Na huh Jackie, wedding first then you get everything." Blitz whisper as he just holds her.

Applejack gulps a bit. "Blitz…bigger place…for the wedding."

"Where do you have in mind?" Blitz says as he leans against her as she regains some composure.

Applejack sighs. "Do you have…a bigger ship?"

"No, the Darkstar One is all I have." Blitz says.

Applejack groans. "It's because…I doubt the courtyard is enough."

"Well it's only for Twilight's wedding for the rest of you. Our wedding will probably be sooner because it isn't a huge national event." Blitz says.

Applejack sighs as she looks to him. "Blitz…I want to marry with you, with everypony."

"Look on the bright side. You and the others get it before Twilight." Blitz whispers into her ear.

Applejack tries to still guide him. "Blitz…we want it with everypony and Twilight. It's not right if it's separate."

"Ok, how about we do it before the royal wedding and then me and her go through the Royal wedding?" Blitz asks.

Applejack shakes her head. "All together. All of us, together up there."

"Jackie, we are going to have to do the royal wedding even if it is just for show." Blitz says starting to pet her.

Applejack sighs in relief as she leans against him. "And we all want it together. All of us want to be married at the same time."

"Then it happens and the royal wedding, that is for show, happens later." Blitz says.

Applejack nods. "As long as Twilight is already married to you."

"She will be and you will too." Blitz says.

Applejack smiles. "Thanks and everypony else?"

"May not attend after being worn out from the events after the wedding." Blitz jokes.

Applejack hits him. "Oh Blitz, you going to go to town on us?"

"I don't know, to tell the truth it I am very nervous about that." Blitz says.

Applejack nuzzles him. "It's okay, we won't be mad if you can't do it."

"Um…I think you girls may have to lead until I am comfortable with it. Like touching or talking about my feelings." Blitz says.

Applejack moves her hoof all over him. "It's okay, we'll lead for you. Can you at least hold up on talking?"

"If you wish it, I shall do it Applejack." Blitz says.

Applejack lays her head on his chest as she keeps moving his hoof around. "Good, now, don't you have anything to do?"

"Twilight is a little busy at this point, so I think our magic lesson is canceled. So all that remains is the reunion tomorrow." Blitz says.

Applejack nods. "Yeah, want to head to bed?"

"You go on ahead, I'm going to practice on that banjo a bit for tomorrow." Blitz says

Applejack sighs as she gets up. "Don't wait up too long."

"I won't I will come to bed soon." Blitz says.

Applejack nods and leaves. "Good luck."

"Night Jackie." Blitz calls, picking the banjo back up with his hooves.

* * *

><p>Blitz sighs as he kept watching the dots on the screen, still unmoving now as they hanged outside the town and city. "What are you waiting for?"<p>

"Oh, you noticed me?" Octavia's voice says behind him.

Blitz yelps as he jumps back and turns around to face her. "How…wha…how long were you following me?"

"An hour." Octavia says off hoofly.

Blitz glares at her. "What do you want?"

"Vinyl told me to watch you. You are hard to track down." Octavia says.

Blitz huffs. "As I should be. Now get your crazy flank out of my sight."

"Vinyl wants to see you soon." Octavia says now leaning on his back.

Blitz grumbles as he starts walking. "Crazy vampires, why did I let her drink me?"

"That is why she wants to see you. After all you let her imprint on you." Octavia says.

"I know that." Blitz says.

Octavia giggles as she nuzzles him. "And you taste good."

"Then why haven't you bit me yet…unless she told you not to." Blitz says starting to smirk.

Octavia hisses silently as she scrapes her fangs over his neck. "You're lucky she wants you."

"Don't get too ahead of yourself. I'm used to fighting vampires. So don't underestimate me." Blitz says as Octavia feels something poking her chest too lightly to dig into her. Looking down, she sees a wooden stake.

Octavia looks to him. "Aww, but then you won't have a bitch to fuck."

"We shall see and news flash, your little hypnosis trick of yours doesn't work if a pony is wearing contacts like I am so you can stop trying it." Blitz says smirking now.

Octavia growls. "You will be hers."

"Why would I leave sweetheart, this is my town?" Blitz says.

Octavia hisses at him as they reach their home. "You are going to be hers, forever and ever."

"Only by choice, because you forget…" Blitz disappears and reappears further away from her on her other side. "I can literally disappear on you."

Octavia grins as she then tackles him and sends him inside. "I got him master. I got your prey."

"Octavia, why are you on top of our lamp?" Vinyl asks. Looking down, Octavia sees Blitz was replaced by a lamp.

Blitz chuckles as he reappeared behind Vinyl and holds her by the neck. "I think she is a little too inexperienced to tangle with me, don't you marshmallow?" Blitz asks.

Vinyl growls as she tries to throw him. "Who are you calling a marshmallow, you blood sack?"

"Well you are white, fluffy, and your sweat. So you." Blitz says in a tone that neither Vinyl nor Octavia could tell if he was insulting, complimenting, joking, or even being serious. "Now then. Try this. Audi, vide, quaeso, et mihi. Et audient vocem meam et facite omnia quae mihi imperas dubie filia Dracula."

Vinyl goes wide eyed as she then stares forward and leans back into her seat. "Wha…?" She couldn't say anymore as she starts to drool a bit.

"Order your thrall to stay there." Blitz says.

Vinyl moans as she turns her head with blank eyes to Octavia. "Stay there bitch."

Blitz smiles as she releases her and then sits by her. "Now lay your head on my lap." Vinyl wordlessly does so. "Now it's time we talked and no lying to me, ok?" Blitz asks.

Vinyl nods. "Yes master."

"First, don't call me master." Blitz says.

Vinyl moans. "Yes."

"Now what is this all about?" Blitz asks stroking her mane.

Vinyl drools a bit. "My body needs substance, blood to feed. First blood is only blood for my kind."

"So you did this intentionally to imprint on me?" Blitz asks.

"My father told me to find a suitable mate." Vinyl said as she still hold still.

"And after all these millenniums, I'm the only one?" Blitz asks.

Vinyl moans. "No one can come close to you. They were all incompatible."

"Let me guess, I got your attention with being behind Bloody Mary's final and permanent death?" Blitz asks.

Vinyl nods. "Yes, you are the only one besides my father to kill her and then you permanently killed her. You are the best mate."

"And you and Octavia have been the ones spying on me for the last three months haven't you?" Blitz asks.

Vinyl nods. "The bitch has been looking for a perfect mate for me."

"Ok, so you have gotten to know me right?" Blitz asks.

Vinyl nods. "To know how well you can protect me and take care of our foals."

"And to see if I had a personality you would like?" Blitz asks.

Vinyl didn't move for a bit before nodding. "Yes."

Blitz sighs. "Will you have plans on or will you hurt me?" Blitz asks.

Vinyl shakes her head. "No, I have to keep you from being hurt for I may lose my future mate."

"I see, tell me the full story about how Octavia became a vampire and then your thrall because you can't turn others into vampires." Blitz says.

Vinyl looks to Octavia. "Play with yourself and show him." She said and then Octavia sits down and spreads her legs and starts messing with herself while Blitz looks a little surprised. "She was a barren female. She wanted to have foals and so I gave her the price of being under me. You can have her if I am not good enough."

"But what about being a vampire?" Blitz asks.

Vinyl groans. "You can have her and she will listen. If you want me gone, I'll do it."

"No, I want to know how she became a vampire then your thrall." Blitz says.

Vinyl sighs. "When we were fourteen, well when this body was fourteen. We were attacked by a vampire and it bit Octavia before I awakened and when it tried to attack me, I awoke and I killed it, but I couldn't save Octavia from becoming a vampire." Vinyl says.

"I see." Blitz says before Vinyl wraps her hooves around his neck.

"Now sexy, that is enough questions." Vinyl says.

"When, how?" Blitz asks.

"I overcame it not long ago." Vinyl says smiling.

Blitz sighs. "So, you want to join my merry crew of marriage? I can give you what I have, within reason of course."

"That's fine. Tavi, come over here and spend time with your fiancé." Vinyl says.

Octavia breathes as she recovered from her time and then gets up and sits down next to him. "Mmmm…what can this bitch do for you?" She asks as she leans onto him.

"Is this how she is when she is alone or is what she is to others, the real her?" Blitz asks.

Vinyl smiles. "She is like this when she's alone with me and her future foal giver. She really wants foals."

"Alright, but if we are going to do this, you two have to come with me, ok?" Blitz asks.

Vinyl grins. "If we can bring our equipment."

"Sure. But tell me, do you think you know everything about this world?" Blitz asks.

* * *

><p>Vinyl and Octavia were staring down at the planet.<p>

Blitz chuckles as they were staring slack jawed. "Minerva, how far away is Mandalore?"

"He has informed me he won't be coming for a few months because of business in the clans." Minerva says.

"Ah, so we have around four months in equestrian time then." Blitz says.

Minerva nods. "Yeah, maybe you should have your wedding on the fourth."

"Minerva, I'm not planning the wedding, the mares are." Blitz says.

Minerva smiles. "It's just a suggestion."

Vinyl suddenly jumps into his lap. "Listen, show us everything and let us live with you and we'll be yours to do as you please. Anything you want. Anything."

"Vinyl, first off, calm down and you will have to wait as my clan customs demand a few things. Second, Minerva will teach you everything. And third, Octavia you can act how you wish in my presence." Blitz says.

"Oh thank Celestia." Octavia says, her cultured voice returning.

Vinyl groans. "You ruined my fun with her."

"She will act that way when you two are alone." Blitz says.

Vinyl huffs. "You are a party popper."

"And you and me nightclubs whenever possible." Blitz says putting on his mirrored sunglasses.

Vinyl grins slightly. "You need to prove your worth to party with me."

"Oh?" Blitz says pushing a button on his communicator and speakers become visible. "Do you dare me marshmallow?" Blitz asks.

Vinyl grins. "Yeah and you got to seduce me all the way." Blitz pushes the button and second later, Vinyl and Octavia were pinned against the wall from the wubs. "Still have to seduce me!"

Blitz smiles as he grabs Vinyl off the wall after turning off the music and turns her around and dances with her. "So, how's this?" He asks as just dance music came on, though not as intense.

"And sold." Vinyl says smirking as she puts on her glasses.

Blitz smiles as he runs his hooves over her sides. "Really now? Then how about…" He said before smacking her flank.

"Oh, now you're just turning me on." Vinyl says touching their horns together.

Blitz yelps a bit as he stops her movement by holding a hoof to her cheek. "Careful."

"Oh, that spark was nice." Vinyl says smirking.

Blitz sighs as he tries to keep dancing with her. "Yeah, it was amazing."

"Yeah and now we both have a little of our magic in each other." Vinyl says leaning against him.

Blitz nuzzles her. "Yeah, we do. Listen, I may leave soon and will be gone for a long time. Are you okay with this, coming with me?"

"The chance to see other planets, risk my life on dangerous adventures, and meeting aliens…can I get a buck yeah!?" Vinyl yells.

Blitz smiles before hitting his hips with hers. "How's that?"

"Oh, a literal buck." Vinyl says giving an eyebrow flash.

Blitz smiles. "Yeah, giving you a taste of what is to come. Now then, shall we head back?"

"Minerva, does he have anything more classical?" Octavia asks.

Minerva smiles. "Oh yeah." She said as the something that sounded out a movie played. "If you count this classic."

Blitz smiles as he lets go of Vinyl and sits down again. "What do you think?"

"You, me, the clubs." Vinyl says.

"Sorry, not tonight marshmallow. I got a family reunion in the morning, but maybe tomorrow night." Blitz says.

Vinyl pushes him into his seat. "Good, but you really need to seduce me and all in public."

"Not before the wedding." Blitz says tripping her into falling onto him.

Vinyl grins. "I meant just really messing with me, really going all over when I'm putting a club scene on. All those ponies, I want them to know, I'm taken."

"If it helps…" Blitz pushes his communicator.

Vinyl hits him across the face. "I want a public sign in my dance party. That could come after you dance with me."

"Ok, it was a joke and I'll do it, but most already think you and Octavia are a couple." Blitz says.

Vinyl laughs. "That's because I molest her in public and she just takes it, right bitch?"

"Yes, Vinyl." Octavia says too distracted as she was checking the classical that is in the database.

Vinyl chuckles as she turns back to Blitz. "So you see, now you get to do me in the same way."

"Ok, I will dance with you in the club, but I'm not molesting or being molested by you." Blitz says flipping her onto her back on the couch and laying on top of her.

Vinyl moans. "Then what are you going to do?"

"We dance and I will give you a kiss." Blitz says.

Vinyl giggles. "Good, but you need to do better."

"We shall see marshmallow and yes, I will never stop calling you that now." Blitz says.

Vinyl hisses and grabs him. "Then how about I just bite down and make you."

"Ah, but you can't marshmallow for two reasons. First, you can't turn me into a vampire or hypnotize me right now. The latter, I'm wearing contacts which makes it to where you can't because it's like looking through a window." Blitz says.

"And?" Vinyl asks.

"I wouldn't be me then." Blitz says.

Vinyl hissed quietly. "But I can still bite you and force you by pain. I think you have a tolerance too low."

"You would be surprised." Minerva says.

"Please don't asks her to elaborate or she will do a clip show." Blitz warns.

Vinyl chuckles. "Come on, let's head back."

"Minerva, back to the planet." Blitz says.

Vinyl looks to him. "Hey, when are you headed out, like really?"

"I have no clue, I only gotten back to the planet less than half a year ago." Blitz says.

Vinyl looks a bit surprised. "Really, only less than a year and already you got a boatload of mares?"

"I blame the latest edict." Blitz says.

"And the fact you became a living legend in that time as well." Minerva adds.

Blitz smiles. "Yeah, that's true. But for now, I got to place a name as the banjo pony at the reunion."

"Banjo?" Both mares asks.

"Hello, Apple Blitzkrieg." Blitz reminds.

The mares just look to each and then back to him. "Let's just go home as long as you fondle me on the way." Vinyl said as she lays down completely.

"She always like this?" Blitz asks.

Octavia sighs. "Unfortunately, she likes being touched."

"Did I mention the automated spa the others had installed recently?" Blitz asks.

Octavia looks to him. "Spa?"

"Yeah, with automatic massagers." Blitz says and Vinyl's ears spring up, hearing that.

Minerva smiles. "Want me to start it up?"

"Show her the way." Blitz says.

Minerva nods and leads her out. "Come this way."

Vinyl grins as she turns back to Blitz. "We're alone." She stated.

"And I thought you would like the jacuzzi." Blitz says.

Vinyl chuckles. "I like a different type of bath."

"And here I thought I could be in it with just you." Blitz says smirking at her.

Vinyl smiles. "I already am, just need one more friend."

* * *

><p>Blitz sighs as he sneaks into the house and makes his way to Applejack's room. "Hey Blitzy." Applejack said.<p>

Blitz freezes before sighing and getting in with her. "Hey Applejack, well, night."

"So any progress?" Applejack asks bringing him close.

Blitz sighs as he puts his head into her neck. "Vinyl and Octavia is in. Now the family has grown two more."

A few moments passed before Applejack breathed deeply. "What?"

Blitz tries to hug her. "I'm sorry, but Vinyl and Octavia is coming into the future family."

"From now on we are going to talk about everything before making a decision." Applejack says turning away from him.

Blitz sighs and turns over away from her. "I'm sorry." He said quietly before closing his eyes and immediately starts to fall asleep.

"Get over here, ya varmint." He hears her say. Applejack waits for a bit before feeling nothing and looks over and see him snoring quietly. She sighs and turns over and grabs him. "I should be sorry."

"No, you have reasons to be mad." Blitz says.

Applejack nuzzles him. "Yes I do, but it wasn't right for me to be mad. You have this coming at you and you will face this always and you have to make it too, sometimes alone. I'm sorry for being mad."

"No, you had the right. I should have consulted with you first." Blitz says.

Applejack looks worried to him. "And if you had, we would have said no and they would have come after you anyway." Blitz flipped over to face her and just holds her. "Besides, you would have gone anyway."

Blitz sighs. "Somnus." He said before letting go of her and putting the covers around the sleeping Applejack and heading out. He soon heads out and walks through the farm until he ends up at the Darkstar and heads inside. "Minerva, I know it's late, but let's head out. I need to think."

Minerva looks worried to him. "Are you okay?"

Blitz groans as he leans back into his seat. "Not really. Send us up."

Minerva looks concerned as the Darkstar flies up and straight into the sky.

* * *

><p>Twilight smiles as she looks over the book list on her tablet. "Okay, that should be all and it organizes on its own. Why didn't we have this sooner?"<p>

Spike laughs as he moves his own around slightly as he played on it. "I don't know, no technology made to make this yet?"

Twilight smiles. "Yeah, I guess that's one…"

"Twilight!" Applejack yells as she crashes through the door.

"Ahhhhh!" Twilight yells as she fumbles with her tablet and catches it before it fell. "Applejack, what's wrong?"

"Blitz is gone. I talked to him last night and I think I might have made him upset. Now he's gone." Applejack franticly said.

"Calm down Applejack and explain everything." Twilight says.

Applejack sighs and tries to breath. "Okay, you know how Vinyl and Octavia have been wanting him?" Twilight nods. "Well, Blitz went out for a bit and then suddenly he comes back at night saying that they are in and I told him he should have told us before making the decision himself. I…may have acted a little mad when I said that."

"Well you weren't necessarily wrong." Twilight says.

Applejack groans. "Twi, I told him he should consulted us and acted mad as I did. That's like saying he needs our permission to do anything. We are not holding him against his will. We just love him and helping him through almost everything. And that means doing the same when we do it. We do things all the time and does Blitz say anything other than be careful and don't pull dangerous tricks again. It looks like Blitz has the better understanding."

"Have you tried contacting Minerva?" Twilight asks and Applejack goes quiet and has a sheepish face.

Applejack quickly works on the omnitool and calls up Minerva. They wait as it rings a few times before it says caller busy on the screen. "What? Caller busy?" She tries again and gets the same result.

Twilight tries on her own and comes up with the same thing. "Applejack, what happened after that?"

Applejack sighs. "We talked for a bit, about who should be right and then all of a sudden I got to sleep immediately and wake up with him gone."

"Hold on. In case of it being stolen, I put a tracking spell on the ship. Let me try and locate it." Twilight says starting to charge her magic.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in low orbit. Blitz was sweating greatly and breathing hard. "Run it again Minerva. I need to keep up my training." Blitz says.<p>

"Blitzy, it has been seven Equestrian hours. You have a reunion to get to." Minerva says.

Blitz frowns. "Run it." He said sternly.

Minerva sighs and messes with her screen as the hologram system came up again. "Last one and then I'm setting this ship back."

"Ok." Blitz says picking up the sword as the deck starts to shift to a medieval castle.

Minerva lets a small come on her face. "As always, Castlevania. You know this is from a mod for a video game, right?"

"Difficulty, level nine." Blitz says.

"Acknowledged, setting to ever changing elites." Minerva says before hearing his sword clang around as she looks at the call list and sees the calls she rejected. "Hang on girls, just a little longer." She said to herself.

Blitz finally collapses as the last one fell and large letters saying 'You Win' is displayed. "Finally, I beat this accused castle run."

Minerva giggles as the ship then heads back to the planet. "And next practice is that Mirror's Edge one you like so much."

"Artwork and style." He said.

"Right, will keep it preset for next time." Minerva says walking in with her body.

Blitz catches his breath as he struggles to get up. "She was still right. I should have at least told one of them."

"You can apologize to her later, now, time to wash up." Minerva says picking him up and takes him to his shower.

Blitz smiles as he was carried. "You're still a good friend Minerva."

"Yep, I'm best wife." Minerva says.

Blitz tries to chuckle at least. "Oh Minerva, what would I do without you?"

Minerva smirks. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe, maimed, shot, sliced to pieces, crashed by either ship or speeder, or by the inhabitants who wanted to cook you for their lunch. Weird tribe."

"Touché Minerva, touché." Blitz says as they entered the shower.

Minerva sighs as the shower came on and started to wet both of them. "Listen, those mares want what's best for you. In a sense, you are right and she is as well. But, it is the respect of both parties to at least apologize. Don't wait for it, just say it."

"Yeah, your right. You can take their calls now." Blitz says.

Minerva smiles as she lets a screen appear on his communicator. "She's been calling nonstop. Talk to her." She said getting out of the shower.

Blitz nods and answers. "Hello." Blitz says really tired as he switches it to a monitor in the wall.

"Blitz, finally! Where were…ahem…where were you?" Applejack asks more softly.

"On the ship. Couldn't sleep, so decided to burn some energy." Blitz says.

"For seven hours straight." Minerva adds.

Applejack glares at him before calming down. "I'm sorry…for last night."

"Applejack, sorry about last night." He says almost in unison with Applejack.

They both look to each other after they said before they smiled a little. "We can't hold you back. There is no way we can. We aren't yer mother, we're yer mates and we help you through things. It was wrong for me to say it." Applejack said.

"No, you were right. I should have consulted you all first as this is a partnership for the rest of our lives." Blitz says.

Applejack nods. "I guess…we were both wrong."

Blitz sighs. "Maybe, but you were more right. I let myself get ahead without you and the others."

"Yeah, so please get your flank down here soon for the reunion." Applejack says.

Blitz smiles and salutes her. "Yes ma'am."

* * *

><p>Twilight smiles as she hears Blitz says that before a knock on her door was heard. "Coming." Twilight says walking over and opening it to reveal Lightning Dust. "What are you doing here?"<p>

Lightning smiles a little. "Came by to see how you girls were doing since Blitz left."

"Oh, he was just training in low orbit. He's coming back down." Twilight says letting her in.

"Thank goodness, I didn't want to have to fly all the way back to the base." Lightning says walking in.

Twilight smiles. "Good, because Blitz would be devastated to know that all his mares were gone."

"Huh?" Lightning asks obviously.

Twilight sighs. "Some of us hasn't been that good to him. And we kinda owe him now. All in all, he's still a stallion who needs us. Heck, even you."

"Um…what are you talking about? He is my teacher." Lightning asks setting her assault blaster against the desk.

Twilight smiles. "Lightning, he would need even you to help and not as a wife, but rather as a friend. He won't always be a teacher."

"Maybe, I haven't really thought about that." Lightning says adjusting her combat clothes Rarity made for her.

Twilight looks to Applejack laying off to the side and Spike still playing. "He sure can change lives, right?"

"Yeah, he saved me and gave me a second chance and a brighter future if you think about it." Lightning says a blush starting to form.

Twilight giggles. "Want to join?"

"W…wh…what are you talking about?" Lightning asks reminding Twilight a lot of Rainbow Dash.

Twilight smiles. "Do you want join this whole group? Marrying Blitz."

"I…I don't know what you're talking about." Lightning says.

"I see. Applejack get the truth serum." Twilight says.

Lightning holds her hooves up. "Wait, wait. Okay, I do like him, but not that much. I just like him because he saved me and really…that's not enough for me."

"You want more of him." Twilight says knowing where she was coming from.

"Maybe." Lightning says after a pause.

Twilight sighs. "So you want to know him and maybe you will join?"

"B…but I can't, he alre…" Lightning stops when Twilight grabs her face.

Twilight smiles. "You want him, don't you? But you probably want to talk to him more."

Lightning was silent and eventually just nods.

Twilight nods. "Okay." She said letting go of her. "Now then, we can wait for him and you can talk to him."

"I will after his reunion." Lightning says.

Twilight smiles. "Great. Now then, let's get to the the reunion if you want to talk to him."

"I…I'm not ready. I said after the reunion." Lightning says quickly as Applejack is leaving.

"See y'all after the reunion." She says.

Twilight waves at her as she leaves. "Have fun." She then frowns a bit as she turns to Spike staring blankly at the screen as he played. "Now we gotta get that away from him."

Lightning tries to sneak away while Twilight was distracted. She tries to open the door, but it won't budge. "I magically sealed all exits." Twilight says causing Lightning to try and scratch through the diamond door with her hooves.

Twilight giggles as she keeps trying before grabbing her by her tail with her magic and dragging her away. "Come on, let's have a meal."

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Lightning cries.

* * *

><p>Blitz waits at the front of the ship for one of his mares with Terran who had just gotten back. He sighs as he keeps looking around. "Where is she?"<p>

Applejack suddenly jumps him and grabs him around the neck. "Yer back. Thanks for coming back."

"Too tired to hug back." Blitz says as she handles him like a ragdoll.

Applejack giggles and nuzzles him. "I'm sorry Blitz. I'm sorry for being so brash with you."

"Why, I love that about you." Blitz says.

Applejack smiles. "And then you would run when I use it."

"I just went to clear my head and exercise." Blitz says before she kissed him.

Applejack then nuzzles him again. "Blitzy, if you need something, talk to us before going by yourself.

"Alright love." Blitz says stopping Applejack cold.

Applejack looks to him. "Did you…?"

"I think I did." Blitz says resting against her.

Applejack smiles. "I love you too Blitz."

"Thanks, now you mind taking to the barn?" Blitz asks as Terran strolls into the Darkstar One.

Applejack smirks. "Want a roll in the hay?"

"I don't think that would be appropriate with the foals coming and, sorry, I meant the farm." Blitz says.

Applejack giggles and gets off of him and then pulls him up. "Come on Blitzy. Everypony is waiting for you."

"Yeah, sorry you have to carry me back. I think I over did it a bit." Blitz says.

Applejack stops and looks at him. "You will be our mate soon and that means we would taking care of this family in both ways. You will take care of us and you will take care of us. We have no right to block you in any way of doing what you need."

"Alright Jackie." Blitz says before kissing the back of her neck.

Applejack moans a bit as she tries to keep walking again. "You crazy stallion."

"You wanted to marry me and I'm a mandalorian. Any sane warrior would have died by now." Blitz says.

Applejack smiles as she reaches the farm. "Yeah, but none are you."

"Ok Jackie, I have had a long enough break and I'm surprised you haven't commented on my hat yet." Blitz says gesturing to his black cowboy hat.

Applejack giggles. "You don't on mine so there is no need."

"We are a pair now, the cowgirl and the desperado." Blitz says.

Apple smiles. "And we are soon going to be rolling in the hay so get ready to buck up."

"No Applejack, you got to wait for the wedding night." Blitz says playfully smacking her hat down covering her eyes.

Applejack sighs as she stops. "I love ya Blitz." She said, slowly bringing her hat up again just in time to see Blitz kissing her.

"How is that?" Blitz asks after breaking the kiss.

Applejack smiles. "Love it. Now let's enjoy that reunion."

"Yeah." Blitz says before starting to laugh nervously.

Applejack looks worried to him. "You okay?"

"I'm nervous and I don't know why." Blitz says.

Applejack shrugs. "Maybe the family." She said as she finally meets up with Big Mac and Applebloom. "Hey guys, they here yet?"

"Yep." Big Mac says as Applebloom jumps onto Blitz's back.

Blitz smiles as he tries to look at her. "Hey little Bloom."

"Hey cuz." Applebloom says happily.

Blitz sighs in relief as, somehow, Applebloom was massaging him. "Okay, that feels good."

"Y'all look like you pulled a full day of hard work." Big Mac says.

Blitz chuckles a bit. "You have no idea. Well time to meet the family." Blitz says putting on his mirror sunglasses.

They soon watch as carriages and flying helicopters and blimps came into view and landed or stopped at the edge of the farm. "Here they come." Applejack said as the family came over to the farm and started to greet each other. "The letters have been sent and not sent back?" She asks Big Mac.

"Oh boy, it feels like an invading army." Blitz says.

Applebloom giggles as she keeps massaging him and then sees something. "Cuz!" She yells, jumping off of him and running to another filly.

"Tell me Jackie, likelihood our surviving the initial onslaught?" Blitz asks and his only answer was Applejack smiling at him.

* * *

><p>Blitz groans as he stood by Granny Smith with the other old ponies. "And here's me gals. Oh, I wish it was the old days." She said, holding an album.<p>

Blitz looks and sees a picture of a filly. "Who's this?" He asks pointing to it.

"Oh that's Applebloom when she was just a baby." Granny says.

Blitz smiles as he looks over the pictures and sees a slightly old one of a filly. "And this one?"

Granny laughs. "That's Applejack. That's when we figured out she has the appetite of a full grown stallion. Oh you should have heard her. She said, 'More apple fritter?' in the cutest voice you can bet."

"Sounds like Jackie." Blitz says smiling.

"What was that?" Applejack asks warningly behind him.

Blitz immediately starts sweating as he turns to look at her. "Oh, Jackie. I was just saying…how cute you are."

"Excuse me, I have to teach Blitzkrieg here some manners." Applejack says pulling him away.

Blitz gulps as he waves at the old mares. "Bye ladies. Hoped you paid the grave fees."

"Ah, reminds me of me and my husband back in the day." Granny Smith says.

Applejack soon pulled him into the barn and brings him to the back and pushes him against the wall. "Now, what was that about me being cute?"

"Sorry, you're beautiful." Blitz says chuckling nervously as he notices Applejack starts to smile.

Applejack sighs and leans her head into his neck. "Thanks for the complement Blitzy."

"And thank you for getting me out of that." Blitz says.

Applejack nuzzles him. "You know…we're in here alone and…" She quickly looks to the door. "Somepony's coming." She said pulling him into a haystack.

They pull some hay away from their view as they watch Big Mac come in and grab something from the back of the barn before being tackled into a haystack. "Hey big boy." The tackler said.

Big Mac groans as he looks up to the stallion above him. "Oh boy, hey Soarin."

Both Applejack and Blitz were surprised. "I thought he was straight." Blitz whispered.

Soarin chuckles and nuzzles Big Mac's nose. "Missed you."

Big Mac smiles. "You too."

Applejack grabs Blitz's hoof and pulls him away quietly and through a loose board in the barn. "Okay, that was surprising." She said after they got far enough away.

"I will never speak of this again." Blitz says.

Applejack nods. "Me neither. Now, let's drown ourselves in apple fritters and apple cider and hope we sleep this memory away."

"Agreed. One last thing before we go. Hey, Big Mac, where are you? I need to ask you something." Blitz yells the second half.

There was a rummaging in the barn as they watch a few strands of hay fly out the door and soon Big Mac stepped out covered in some hay. "Yes?" He asks trying to be calm.

"I was wondering, what do you think we shoul…oh, my apologies. I didn't realize you were seeing to somepony." Blitz says walking away.

Big Mac was blushing red as his coat hid them as Soarin peeks his head out slightly. "Is it safe?"

Blitz chuckles as he walks away with Applejack who was smiling a little. "How was I? Funny or mean?"

Applejack was barely containing herself. "You were equal parts, because you knew." She snickered out.

Blitz smiles as they walked around the farm. "So is the reunion going well, unlike last time which the girls told me about."

"Yeah, don't bring that up." Applejack says.

Blitz nuzzles her. "Okay, what do you want to do now?"

"Well since it is night, things are going to start winding down. So we are going to start going to bed." Applejack says.

Blitz grabs her hoof. "Come on, I got a spot." He said before pulling her into the trees.

"I was thinkin my room." Applejack says before booping his nose.

Blitz smiles as he kept pulling her along. "I thinking we would try something different."

"And that would be?" Applejack asks.

Blitz stops and turns to her. "Close your eyes."

Applejack sighs and closes them. "You better not make me fall into the pond we have."

Blitz chuckles as he pulls her along again and soon he comes to a stop. "Open them."

Applejack opens her eyes and finds they came to the pond she was talking about except there was a new walkway built there and a blanket spread out at the end with some food. "I had Minerva get some of our drones to build this thing. Then I had myself set up the blanket and food for us. In fact, I got an extra for we are sleeping here."

"Blitz I…I don't know what to say." Applejack says.

Blitz smiles and pulls her to the end of the dock and has her sit down on the blanket. "Don't say anything, just enjoy it." He said as he sits down and sets up the food.

"Alright." Applejack says.

* * *

><p>Blitz smiles as he opens his eyes and finds himself looking up at the sky and the sound of some of the water hitting the dock. He turns his head to look at Applejack sleeping against him as he pets her mane slowly. "Hoped you enjoy that."<p>

"I did." Applejack says shocking him.

Blitz sighs. "How long were you awake?"

Applejack smiles as she moves her head up. "A little while ago. Thanks for the midnight dinner."

Blitz nuzzles her. "Good, shall we head back?"

"Yeah, don't want them sending out a search party. By the way, how did you keep the timberwolves away?" Applejack asks.

Blitz smirks as he looks to the woods across the lake. "Just a little help." He said as Terran peeks his head around a tree.

"You and your pet." Applejack says spotting him.

Blitz smiles as he turns back to her. "You know you love it."

"Oh?" Applejack asks before playfully smacking his flank.

Blitz yelps a little. "So you want to play that game?" He said before pushing her into the air and sitting up before Applejack lands back onto his lap upside down. "Now then, want it?" He asks rubbing her flank.

"Wedding night can't come fast enough." Applejack says pushing him onto the dock before kissing him.

Blitz breaks the kiss. "I know. I'm preparing you."

"You keep teasing us and see what happens." Applejack says getting up.

Blitz smiles. "I will."

"Come on lover boy." Applejack says.

"As you command love." Blitz says holding her hat on his hoof.

Applejack smiles and moves her head under her hat and places it on herself. "When are you going to give the others something like this?" She asks as Blitz already packed up and they started to head back.

"Oh, I was thinking bringing each here one by one and making you girls swear to secrecy." Blitz say smirking to her as he puts on his desperado hat.

Applejack smiles as she bumps against him. "Now Blitz, you have give specials to each of us and never the same."

"I don't have unlimited resources Jackie." Blitz says as he puts on his mirror sunglasses.

Applejack chuckles. "Then use some of ours if you want to please us. I'm sure the others would allow you to use some of their cooking and whatnot."

"I will think on it." Blitz says as they near the farm.

Applejack sighs as she looks to everypony packing up. "I hope you had fun meeting everypony once again."

"I've been in battlefields less scary, but at least I got to meet those younger than me of the family." Blitz says.

Applejack nods. "Good, now, let's get you some breakfast and send you out. I'm sure you got other things to attend too."

"Jackie, my last two targets are traitor mandalorians who know I'm here." Blitz says stopping her.

Applejack looks to him. "And you think they would attack when you're with us?"

"They don't know what I look like, that is our only saving grace, but they do know I'm getting married soon. Tell the girls to gather. We need to discuss something." Blitz says.

Applejack nods. "Okay, let's hope it doesn't get bad."

"Our wedding just got a lot more interesting." Blitz says as they walk towards the family.

* * *

><p>"Afternoon y'all." Applejack greets as she walks into Twilight's castle with Blitz.<p>

Twilight smiles. "Hey, so what did you all call us for?"

"We have a problem. That's why I called Daring, Spitfire, and Fleetfoot as well." Blitz says sitting down.

They all looked worried. "So what is it?" Rainbow asks.

"I will say when they arrive Dashie." Blitz says sitting down before looking to Lightning Dust. "Lightning, I have been kept apprised of your work and…" Blitz stops causing Lightning to gulp a bit. "Your progress has been most impressive. You obviously have a ton of nature and raw talent." Blitz finishes.

Lightning smiles. "Thank you…um…sir."

"But don't get conceded and stop training or practicing that only will lead to your death." Blitz says.

Lightning only freezes as she slowly nodded. "Um…yes sir."

"Good. Don't let yourself become complacent or arrogant. I have seen enough of my fellow mandalorians die because of that." Blitz says causing Lightning to realize he said that because he cared.

Lightning nods. "Um…yes sir." She said, stuttering a bit.

"Good. I have a special assignment for you. We will discuss later." Blitz says.

Lightning keeps nodding. "Yes sir."

"Now we wait." Blitz says going silent, obviously thinking hard on something.

They all wait as the seconds tick by. And soon one groans. "Okay, I'm playing." Spike said taking out his tablet and starts playing on it. Leaving the room filled with sound effects as he played around.

They soon waited some more as Rainbow peeks in on Spike's game and points him somewhere as he smacks her hoof away. And soon…

"Tally ho." A voice called as the door opens. "I've been meaning to ask. Why doesn't the princess here has guards?" Daring asks as she walks.

"Ah Daring, you are here." Twilight greets as Blitz remains quiet.

Daring looks to Blitz as he stood still. "What's up with him?"

"Something bad has come up with the wedding." Applejack says.

"Please don't tell me its party crashers." Spitfire asks, walking in with Fleetfoot who slightly shrinks behind Spitfire at the sight of Fluttershy.

"It is and the worst kind." Blitz finally speaks.

Daring smiles a bit as she sits down with the rest of them. "So the statue can talk."

"What's worse, they are Mandalorians like me, only traitors." Blitz says.

Spitfire huffs. "So when are we accepting it, actually, when is our wedding?"

"That is the thing, we are picking the date now." Blitz says with authority.

Twilight looks a bit surprised. "So when do we have it?"

"You tell me, because they will find out the date and will attack it then in order to kill me. The thing is, they know I'm here, but they don't know what I look like having never met me." Blitz says.

Twilight looks to the others. "So girls, when you do we want it?"

Blitz sighs. "How long does it take to set up a regular wedding and a royal one at the same time?"

"Normal one we will handle. The royal one, I'll ask the other princesses to do." Twilight says.

"Ok." Blitz says nodding.

"By the way, we have two new additions before we close the recruiting mares for you." Twilight says.

"Huh?" Blitz asks before being tackled.

"Hey Blitzy." Pinkie says pinning him to the floor.

Blitz sighs. "Who's the other one?"

"Your apprentice here." Twilight says pushing Lightning forward.

Blitz raises an eyebrow. "Really, at this rate I might as well marry the whole town."

"Um…no." Vinyl says bluntly, surprising the rest of them.

Blitz sighs. "Fine, just take it easy. I got many mares I need to tend too and I maybe can't get all of you in one day for however long you want."

"We know darling, we all have our own lives to live as well." Rarity says.

"Though it probably helps the ratio because Big Mac and Soarin are gay for one another." Blitz says and a few moments after realizing what he said, he started bashing his head against the crystal wall. "Damn…it. Damn…it…forget."

Everypony then looks to Applejack. "He's gay?" They all asks and then turn to Spitfire. "He's gay?"

"First time I have heard of this." Spitfire says.

"We just found out yesterday." Applejack says.

They all look to Blitz still banging his head against the wall and soon it started to crack. "I thought that was hard as a diamond?" Rarity asks.

Twilight looks concerned. "Well…"

"It is." Pinkie says.

"That is a testament to his strength and how thick his head is." Applejack says and Pinkie did a drum and cymbal sound effect.

Spike grins. "I got something better." He said pressing a few buttons and a trumpet notes plays.

"Come on." Spitfire says as she and Daring pull Blitz away from the wall.

Blitz still was trying to bang his head. "Why…me?"

"Come on lover boy." Daring says.

Blitz groans as he was sat down and the mares pressed into his sides to keep him there. "Me and my big mouth."

"I'm going to have to watch Soarin more carefully from now on." Fleetfoot says.

Blitz sighs. "So…the date?"

Twilight looks to him. "How long until your clan arrives?"

"They are waiting on a date as well." Blitz says.

"Three months." Pinkie says.

Twilight sighs. "Okay, I'll the princesses about this."

Blitz nods. "Everypony on agreement?"

"What about wedding dresses?" Rarity asks starting all of them to start discussing details.

* * *

><p>"So we are in agreement?" Rarity asks mostly looking at Rainbow.<p>

Rainbow groans. "Yes, as long as I can wear it."

"Great, I will prepare your wedding dress." Rarity says.

Rainbow groans as Blitz messes with his communicator. "You sent it Minerva?"

"Yes, the clan and all your friends in the other clans will receive it soon enough." Minerva says.

Blitz sighs. "Good." He then looks to the mares talking animatedly as they talk about the wedding. He sighs and moves over to the window as they barely notice him. He started mumbling to himself, trying to figure out the plans for protection for the wedding. "Minerva, add something to the messages." Blitz suddenly says.

"What is it?" Minerva asks.

Blitz looks back to the mares as they kept talking. "Tell them the old ways type of wedding with an update." Blitz says.

* * *

><p>Twilight smiled as she stood in the mirror, overlooking her dress. "Wow, this is amazing."<p>

"I'm glad you like it." Cadance says.

Twilight turns to her. "Thanks for letting me borrow this."

"No problem, now where is the fiancé? I want to meet him." Cadance says as giddy as a schoolmare.

Twilight smiles. "He's out right now. He's meeting somepony. Can you and Shining hold for a few hours?"

"Oh, but I want to meet him now." Cadance says whining a bit.

"You should learn some patience." Blitz says behind her as he appears in his blue aerial armor.

Cadance quickly turns around and sees the famed hunter. "Southern Cross?" She turns back to Twilight. "You got Southern Cross?"

"No, I got my stallion." Twilight says removing his helmet before kissing him. "Apple Blitzkrieg." Twilight finishes after breaking the kiss.

Cadance ended up gaping like a fish before she slowly starts to jump pretty quickly. "Oh my, my little Twilight is marrying the great Southern Cross."

'No, I'm marrying Blitz here. Cross is just his work name." Twilight says.

Cadance was still giddy. "Oh my, I can't hold it. You are still marrying the great hunter. Shining is going to be so jealous."

"Actually, we have met already, though I am still technically in internal affairs. I'm even still getting paid." Blitz says smiling to Twilight.

Twilight smiles and kisses him again before letting go. "Good, but I doubt it would help us much later in the later years."

"Yeah, yeah, love." Blitz says.

Cadance hugs them both. "Oh my, can I tell Shining?"

"He will learn soon enough. After all, I asked Twi here to arrange a meeting with you and the other princesses." Blitz says as he hooks a hoof around Twilight.

Cadance smiles wide. "Great, when?"

"Um…in a few moments." Twilight says.

Cadance giggles. "Good, because Shining is getting more anxious and sharpening all his weapons."

"He can try. All that will happen is him visiting the hospital." Blitz says putting his helmet back on.

Cadance giggles. "Oh, you're going to be a great addition to the family."

Blitz chuckles. "Twilight, you better get going and head to the wedding. I'll be there soon after I meet him."

"Silly, the wedding isn't for another month. We are just doing a fitting." Twilight says playfully bonking his helmet.

Blitz smiles. "I know, just the fitting and dress rehearsal."

"Yeah, so let's finish the meeting quickly so we can get on with it." Twilight says as Blitz disappeared.

Cadance looks a bit surprised. "Wow, to see it up close." She then realized something. "Oh no, we just hurry." She said before rushing off.

"Don't worry Cadance, the meeting isn't going anywhere." Twilight says as they head for Luna's office.

Once they got there, they found Blitz sitting down in a chair as Shining was just glaring at him.

"Cross, you asked for this meeting." Celestia says.

"Quite, my leader Mandalore has informed me that I should inform you of a recent development." Blitz says.

Celestia leans back in her seat. "And what is that?"

"Have you ever heard of the Zerg?" Blitz asks.

Both the princesses looked confused. "What is that?" Luna asks.

"One of the greatest threats the galaxy has ever faced." Blitz says bluntly.

They still looked surprised. "Galaxy? Is it really that bad?" Celestia asks.

"Yes." Blitz says bringing out a small orb. "Though it is better to show you then tell." Blitz says as the ball activated and started covering the room in a hologram. "This is the last stand of a planet invaded by them." Blitz says.

**( watch?v=MVbeoSPqRs4)**

"And that's one planet who was ready for it. They were overwhelmed and joined those who were destroyed by them and now. A dormant hive has been discovered on your planet." Blitz says as the orb showed the badlands just south of Equestria before zooming in and showed a half buried Zergling who appeared to be sleeping.

Celestia frowns. "How do we stop them?"

"With overwhelming numbers and firepower or in the case with this we have a chance to stop them with an orbital strike or we glass the entire continent if that should fail." Blitz says in a tone that actually made Twilight shudder to her core.

Luna glares at him. "You want to destroy an entire land?"

"Better part of a planet is destroyed then the whole." Blitz says.

Celestia kept glaring at him. "And how do you intent to do this completely?"

"Only as a last resort. As an orbital strike will be happening any moment now." Blitz says looking out the window to the south.

They all look as they wait for anything. "Sorry about this, but Cross, would you like to press the button since this is your home planet?" A voice said from Blitz that wasn't his.

"No, tell them to fire." Blitz says.

They soon see a large straight object fall from the sky with white clouds bellowing behind it that soon hits the horizon and then a large bright light erupted from the object that soon sent a shockwave that destroyed all clouds and a large explosion of light and fire in the direction. "Bye, bye, Zergs." Blitz said waving at the explosion.

"What?" Shining asks trying to process what just happened.

Blitz breathes a sigh of relief as he turns back to them. "Say hello to your exterminator for these things. If we allowed it to happened then worse would have come. We might have to evacuate the planet and we certainly don't want that."

"You keep saying planet. What are you talking about?" Shining asks.

"Now Shining, is that anyway to speak to…" Blitz says before removing his helmet. "Your future brother in law?" Blitz asks.

Shining was just left gaping like a fish as Blitz turns to the princesses. "And I believe the princesses know a bit about the planet idea because even Luna has seen what it looks like from the outside, am I right?"

"Ah, so I was correct. You have traveled off our little place in the galaxy." Luna says.

Blitz sighs. "More like kidnapped, but it turned out for the better. I actually got a big family coming my way and I'm closer than ever to my past ones."

"That is correct, your clan is coming for our wedding and I don't mean the royal one." Twilight says.

"Yes, all one thousand four hundred and eighty two plus my friends from other clans." Blitz says causing Twilight's jaw to drop.

Luna smirks. "So when shall we officially meet your clan of aliens before the wedding?"

"In twenty days. They will arrive a week before the wedding itself." Blitz says.

Luna smiles as she turns to Celestia who was still trying to gather everything. "Told you. You never believe me, but now who's right?"

"I am so glad they are only bringing a few ships down to the base to unload them all and that's why I was insisting it be made with those materials." Blitz says.

Luna tilts her head. "Huh, that explains a lot. Those videos games certainly tell more than our own eyes. Sometimes imagination is something to see as a fact source."

"Yeah, now I think we are keeping some ponies waiting for a dress rehearsal for the royal wedding." Blitz says.

Twilight gasps and looks at the time. "Oh no." She said before quickly rushing out of her seat and out the door.

"Wait for me." Cadance calls as she chased after her.

Blitz smiles as he got off of his chair. "Got to go." He said before disappearing.

"I can't believe it. There is life out there amongst the stars." Celestia says.

Luna smiles as she played with a tablet Blitz left behind. "Told you we should have prepared."

"We are not making space marines." Celestia says causing Luna to whine.

"Aww, why not? They're cool and able to handle the space life. I mean have you play…what am I saying, of course you haven't played." She said turning back to her tablet.

Nopony noticed that Shining still hadn't moved since Blitz took off his helmet.

* * *

><p>"Ah, that was a great rehearsal." Blitz said as he laid down on a couch.<p>

"What was so bad about it?" Twilight asks sitting next to him.

"Too much formality." Blitz says.

Twilight giggles and lays over him. "Yeah, that happens. Now have you got anything to do?"

"Yeah, I have talked to Mandalore and he has decided to administer Lightning Dust's final test before she becomes a Mandalorian. Her ritual bloodying." Blitz says.

Twilight raises an eyebrow. "What does she have to go through?"

"It differs from clan to clan, but for Lightning she has to hunt and kill something. Mandalore says he will have a creature brought in for this test." Blitz says.

Twilight looks worried to him. "She will be alright, right?"

"I can't say for sure. The ritual bloodying has no guarantees and must be taken to become a full-fledged Mandalorian and nopony can help the one who is doing it. My ritual bloodying was killing my first Ranchor by myself." Blitz says.

Twilight lays her head on his head. "But how good were you compared to Lightning?"

"To be honest, the bloodying is designed to push us to our limits so they are almost, always different and the details are kept from those taking it. Even I don't know what she will face, but I have a feeling it will be very dangerous." Blitz says.

Twilight sighs. "Let's hope she doesn't die. She would probably be devastated to know she isn't worthy for you."

"I was hoping to find a dangerous enough creature on this planet to serve the purpose of the bloodying ritual to properly prepare it, but Mandalore has overruled me in this." Blitz says as Twilight starts stroking his mane.

Twilight smiles. "Can they intervene if she's about to die?"

"No, I can't." Blitz says.

Twilight looks to him. "I meant them."

"No one can. It's do or die." Blitz says.

Twilight now looks really worried. "So we might lose her?"

"Yes." Blitz says.

Twilight lays her head back down again. "So how long does it take?"

"Mandalore said her Bloodying will take place in four equestrian days on the Fett clan's flagship." Blitz says.

Twilight sighs. "So like your ship?"

Blitz starts busting a gut and could bring himself to stop.

Twilight frowns as she keeps laying there. "I'm guessing it's bigger?"

"Twilight, how big would you say the Darkstar One is?" Blitz asks after finally calming down.

Twilight thinks for a few. "I don't know, maybe fifty, sixty?"

"Around forty meters both ways and before you ask, she was an experimental prototype I claimed as spoils of war. The flagship is one thousand and six hundred meters in length." Blitz says.

Twilight looks shocked. "That big?"

"Yes, that big." Blitz says.

Twilight sighs and nuzzles him. "I need to rest, can you stay up until then?"

"I will, but I have to drill Lightning as much as I can Twi." Blitz says before kissing the base of her horn.

Twilight gasps as she felt that. "Wha…?"

"I will see you and the rest of the girls later." Blitz says getting up.

Twilight nods dumbly as she was left there and he walks away to leave.

He then disappears and Twilight feels a kiss. "Love you Twi." Blitz says.

Twilight smiles. "Love you too." She said as she laid down on the couch.

* * *

><p>Lightning gulped as she was in the middle of the training area of the ship with Blitz in full Mandalorian armor. "For the next fifty five hours I am going to train you rigorously so you have a chance in your ritual bloodying." Blitz says.<p>

Lightning gulps. "Can I…do it without armor?"

"Yes, as most do it without armor. Minerva, begin maze simulation, difficulty level eight." Blitz says.

"Sure thing, forest or city style?" Minerva asks.

"You have the schematics for Mandalore's flagship's maze. Now, upload the Dominion's maze." Blitz says.

"You got it." Minerva said before the hologram system came up and a combination of metal and wood appeared. "Here you go, want a timer?"

"No. Generate the enemies as wild beasts and enable pain simulators." Blitz says.

Lightning perks her ears up. "Um…pain simulators?"

"Yes, anytime you feel yourself hit by something you will feel pain as it actually hit you. You will remain unhurt, but you will still feel the pain of it." Blitz says.

Lightning gulps. "Can it…kill me?"

"No. but it will make you wish you were dead. This is how I train." Blitz says as the simulation finished constructing.

Lightning looks to the field. "So…what now?"

"Survive." Blitz says tossing her the assault blaster rifle and disappearing.

Lightning goes wide eyed at him as she moves her head back and forth between the rifle and where he was. "You bastard! I'm so going to kill you when this is over!" She then freezes as the leaves rustle and she looks to the tree line and sees a couple of beasts that look bigger and badder than timberwolves. "I'm going to kill you two times over now!" She yells before running off into the trees.

Blitz watched for all fifty five hours of the training. Only walking into the room after time was up. Blitz walked over to Lighting who was barely conscious on the floor. He reaches down and starts petting her mane. "I think you are as ready as you can be." Blitz says.

Lightning groans as she tries to open her eyes and get up. "Now…ow…what's next?"

"Sleep." Blitz says.

Lightning groans as she keeps trying to push herself up. "And I already slept the day before. What's next?"

"You just went fifty five hours straight. Rest my lightning mare." Blitz says continuing to pet her.

Lightning was now glaring at him until her eyes went blank and she fell down and started to snore.

"You did well Lightning." Blitz says picking her up and carrying her to her room.

Minerva smiles as she watches it all. "So is she truly ready for whatever he has in store?"

"No one is ever truly ready." Blitz says tucking her in as Minerva starts playing soothing music.

Minerva sighs. "You better head back. Your girls are worried about you."

"I had you send them a message. Didn't they check them?" Blitz asks.

"How do you check messages again?" Pinkie asks behind him.

Blitz yelps as he turns around. "Pinkie! What are you doing here?!" He hissed quietly.

"I came to check on you." Pinkie says.

"We are in low orbit, how di…you know what, forget it." Blitz says.

Pinkie giggles and snorts. "That's right, now I made you guys breakfast. Let's eat."

"Pinkie, Lightning Dust is resting." Blitz hissed lowly.

"Oh, sorry." Pinkie whispered as they left the room.

Blitz sighs. "So how's the rest of the girls?"

Pinkie smiles. "Waiting."

Blitz nods. "Out of curiosity, what made you want to marry me?"

"Because you are an awesome badass bounty hunter from outer space and you are so lovable and kind, sweet, and you have such beautiful eyes and it's in the script." Pinkie starts naming off reasons.

Blitz looks confused. "Script?"

"Oh nothing to worry over." Pinkie says hugging his head.

Blitz sighs as he smells cotton candy for some reason. "What did you make for breakfast?"

"Cotton candy, why do you ask?" Pinkie asks.

Blitz raises an eyebrow before pushing her to the wall and pressing himself against her. "Because that smell is also coming you. Want to explain, were you…spun in a cotton candy maker?"

"Maybe." Pinkie says.

Blitz sniffs her and still smells it. "Maybe I should kiss you to find out if you're made of cotton candy."

"Really, that would be awesome!" Pinkie yells.

Blitz smiles as he nuzzles her. "Too cute. But do you have any idea on how to love me?"

"Oh, I thought we were waiting for the wedding night." Pinkie says smiling.

Blitz chuckles. "We are. I just meant kissing and all that. Do you have any idea how to be all lovey dovey?"

"Oh, I could teach you many things." Pinkie says now fully leaning onto the exhausted stallion.

Blitz smiles. "And how do you know those? You plan adult parties a lot?"

"Yes and I have been with quite a few mares." Pinkie says.

Blitz sighs. "Why am I not surprised? Okay, how about you plan an amazing night together with all the mares after I deal with each of you on the wedding night?"

"I have already made plans. Now come on, the other mares are waiting." Pinkie says.

Blitz lets her go and follows her. "Minerva, straight home and keep the scanner off the ship that came in. I kinda want to know what this big surprise is from himself."

"Don't worry about that. So how does it feel that in three days you will be wed?" Minerva asks.

Blitz sighs. "To be honest, scared of the impending attack that will happen."

"Don't worry, all your fellow Mandalorians will be there with their weapons." Pinkie says.

Blitz smiles a little. "Yeah, that's true. How much longer…wait, how do you know that!?" Blitz yells that last part.

Pinkie giggles. "Because Minerva said it."

"I did not." Minerva says.

Blitz just looks shocked as he stared at Pinkie before groaning and shaking his head. "I give up with you."

"You have learned well." Pinkie says as the Darkstar One touches down.

Blitz sighs. "Yes, yes I have. Now before we head out…" He grabs Pinkie and kisses her hard before letting her go. "Okay, I'm good." He said before walking away. Pinkie follows behind, swaying to and fro like she was drunk. Blitz notices it out of the corner of his eyes. 'Interesting.' He then stops and turns around before catching her and then kissing her hard again and even pushing her back a little before letting go and waiting to see what happens. Pinkie falls over asleep holding a bottle where Blitz doesn't know where it came from.

Blitz sighs and picks her up and places her on his back and heads out. "Tell me when Lightning wakes up Minerva." He calls as he gets out.

"I will." Minerva says.

Blitz nods before teleporting into Twilight's castle. "Honey, I'm home!" He calls comically.

Twilight smiles as she looks at him. "Hi sweetie. How's it going?"

"Well Pinkie somehow got drunk and onto the Darkstar One in orbit, don't ask me how on either." Blitz says.

Twilight giggles. "That's Pinkie for you. How is she now?"

"On my back still drunk and holding… a bottle of turian brandy?!" Blitz yells.

Twilight looks confused. "What's wrong with that?"

Blitz looks shocked at Twilight. "Normal eaters of our kind can't have those species' drink. The amino acids is not compatible."

"Ah, so we can't eat what they eat?" Twilight asks.

"No which is the same for many different species, except one." Blitz says.

Twilight nods. "Place her on the couch." She said as she turns back to writing a letter.

Blitz does so before walking over and leaning on Twilight. "So what are you doing princess?" Blitz asks.

Twilight leans back on him. "Writing to Princess Luna on why I don't have guards like them."

"Oh, Daring made a good point a few months ago?" Blitz ask petting her mane lightly.

Twilight moans as she tries to lean into his petting. "Yeah, I wonder why I was never even given temporary guards until they get official ones. I think they overlooked it as the issue kinda resolved it's with both Luna and Celestia and we were incorrect about one thing. Two months ago we got a letter and then had a meeting so here comes a surprise we have all kept from you." Twilight says as Blitz was tackled to the ground.

"Hey Cross or would you prefer Blitzy?" The leader of the Shadowbolts asks.

"Shadow Runner?" Blitz asks confused.

"Yep, I'm your final wife." Shadow says nuzzling his nose.

Blitz groans as he leans his head back. "Is there any more mares I need to know or maybe stallions?"

"Nope, I'm it. Now come on my tired stallion, let's get some rest." Shadow says hooking a hoof around Twilight as well who just noticed the tired look in Blitz's eyes.

Twilight now looks worried. "Blitz, how long have you been awake?"

"More than fifty-five hours as I watched Lightning's last training before her Bloodying ritual." Blitz says.

Twilight moves around them and moves to Blitz's other side. "Time for you to go to bed."

"Well it's not so bad, I got two mares going to bed with me." Blitz says with a tired smile.

Twilight smiles. "Nope, you are just going to sleep. But we will sleep with you to keep you warm."

"That is what I meant." Blitz says as Twilight opens her bedroom door.

Shadow giggles as she moves Blitz into bed and gets in with him. "Go to sleep."

"Alright, so they prepare your dress already and been brought up to speed?" Blitz asks.

Shadow nods and nuzzles into him. "Yep, told about it a few months ago. We're going to have so much fun." She said as Twilight gets in with them and snuggles up to him.

"Urnr kar'taylir darasuum rala mhi udes." Blitz says.

They both look confused to him. "What?" Twilight asks.

"Sorry slipped out of our language and into Mando's. The language of Mandalorians." Blitz says.

Shadow looks to him. "What does it mean?"

"Alright loves, let us rest." Blitz says before falling asleep.

Shadow and Twilight look to each other before sleeping against him.

* * *

><p>Blitz sighs as he looks to the surrounding area as it was prepared for the royal wedding while they were going to have the real wedding for everypony at the base. "Minerva, are they on their way now?" He asks as he tries to spot the ship that supposed to come in.<p>

"The first shipload are landing at the base now." Minerva says.

Blitz nods. "Bic b saryir ca'nara."

"They are ready for it too." Minerva says.

Blitz chuckles. "What about the second ship?"

Minerva giggles. "Should be there about now."

Blitz nods. "You should come down Minerva, at least it would feel like I'm marrying you."

"We were hitched when you unshackled me." Minerva jokes.

Blitz smiles. "Yeah, I am. And I don't regret it."

"Bid cuyir gar tsikador at goorar be'chaaj gar tute jibr?" A female voice behind him asks.

"Tion'tuur narir gar rar'a cuun joha Lightning?" Blitz asks.

Lightning smiles. "When Twilight and Shadow told me about it. I asked Minerva about it."

"Your accent is in your nose and you put emphasize on the wrong part of a few words." Blitz says smirking.

Lightning sighs. "Still learning."

"Keep at it, now be on your best behavior. Mandalore himself is coming." Blitz says putting on his helmet as a ship landed in front of them in the courtyard.

Lightning nods. "Yes sir." She said saluting.

"Don't salute, bow." Blitz says bowing as the door to the ship opened.

A few bipedal creatures in armor came out and soon lined up before allowing another one in armor to step out without a weapon like the rest. "Blitzkrieg." The one greets.

"Mandalore, I trust the base for the clan is acceptable?" Blitz asks.

Mandalore nods. "Yes it is. Not bad for these creatures. So…how's the wedding preparations coming along for you and your fiancées?"

"In accords with their and our customs my lord." Blitz says.

Mandalore sighs. "How about we meet the rulers for now and then I'll see about how to place the soldiers?"

"They are waiting for you in the base, my lord. The wedding will take place here and the royal wedding will take place in the capital of the country." Blitz informs.

Mandalore nods as he starts walking. "Shall we?" He said as some of the soldiers starts to follow.

Blitz pulls Lightning aside to let them pass as he kept bowing. "You okay Lightning?" He whispered.

"I now see why you bowed and have such respect, the instincts I have honed screamed at me if I challenged him, I would die." Lightning says scared.

Blitz smiles a bit as they leave out of sight and gives her a slight kiss after taking his helmet off a bit. "It's okay. Just follow what I do and listen to what I say."

"What is he like?" Lightning says.

"A kind and caring man who won't hesitate to kill to protect his own." Blitz says patting her shoulder.

Lightning nods as they get up and follow him and soon Blitz and Lightning leads them to the where the princesses are and soon come upon the office they left them in. "Princesses, the leader as promised." Blitz said as the soldiers take their places.

"Thank you Blitzkrieg, go and prepare. We wish to discuss with him alone." Celestia says.

Blitz looked to Mandalore on what to do and he nods. Blitz nods in return and moves to leave. "One moment, the one with you is Lightning Dust, correct?" Mandalore asks. Blitz nods. "Very well, her ritual bloodying will take place in four hours and the creature will be a Nexu." Mandalore says.

Blitz nods and gives Lightning a tug and walks out with her. "Of course. I'll see to it she is prepared."

"Very well." Mandalore says.

* * *

><p>"So it's a Nexu, not the worst case scenario for you then, but still a dangerous creature to be sure." Blitz says.<p>

Lightning looks to him. "So what is it?"

"Minerva, send her a preliminary file on Nexus." Blitz says before Lightning starts getting the information and several pictures. "Think you can study this?"

Lightning nods. "I'll try."

"Lighting, in this you have two advantages. First, you can fly, so keep as far from the ground as possible and watch for where it can get in the trees, second, your eyes are incredibly keen, use them well, and finally you have something it does not, range attacks." Blitz says.

Lightning nods as she keeps looking at the files. "Okay." She said as she tries to stop the shudder in her body.

"And above all else, remember your training." Blitz says handing her the blaster she owns.

Lightning nods and walks away. "I'll see you at the ritual." She said as he notices her wings twitching a bit.

"You must survive Lightning." Blitz says.

Lightning waves at him for a bit. "What do you think I'm studying this for?" She said as she stops a bit as she read something before she continues walking. "I need to live anyway…it has four eyes, huh?" Lightning asks, getting ideas.

Blitz looks a bit interested, but also worried. "Report to the landing bay in three hours." Blitz says. Lightning didn't even react as she disappeared around a corner. "Probably should have gave her something else." He said to himself as he walk to the landing bay.

Lightning kept checking herself over as she walks to the landing bay and soon finds Blitz there, but nopony else. "Last advice before it begins?" She asks as she walks over.

"I cannot. The laws state I cannot help you in anyway, besides giving you a little information on your quarry. I have already done so. So now it is up to you to prepare and bring it down." Blitz says as the ship touches down.

Lightning sighs as she sits down and waits. "Okay, so you can't do anything?"

"I can't even watch for I might jump in to help you." Blitz says.

Lightning nods. "I see, then you better go."

"I will see you soon, but that time, it will be as a fellow warrior of the Fett clan." Blitz says walking away, trying to hide his worry.

Lightning watches as he leaves before turning back to the ship. "Bl…" She stops herself as she feared what would happen. "Damn it." She whispered to herself as the ship opens up.

* * *

><p>Blitz sighs as he sat on the Darkstar's couch, trying to not rush out and get her. "Shit, is he at least going to tell you when it's over?" He asks Minerva.<p>

"No, you know the Bloodying ritual can take a long time." Minerva says.

"Do you at least have her armor ready?" Blitz asks.

Minerva nods. "It's all set for her. She just has to put it on."

"It will make a good present for her." Blitz says as he keeps tapping his hoof against the floor.

Minerva looks worried at him before walking away. "She'll be fine. Now get some sleep. It may do you some good."

"I can't sleep, I must wait for her." Blitz says.

Minerva sighs before filtering a gas subtly into the air. "Not a suggestion." She said to the sleeping Blitz.

* * *

><p>Lightning breathes out carefully as she recovered on a high branch as she watches the creature stalk around the trees and sets off her sensors. "Damn it, damn it. Okay, okay. Calm down and address the situation." She said as she looks to her tac map and looks to her set traps and where the creature was careful not to put too much pressure on her injured hind leg. "Maybe over there, but…oh shit, it's coming this way."<p>

She lets the tac map go back into her armor as she just stared up at the sky again. "A full two days of certain death. And I agreed." She said before feeling a rumble in her hoof. She gets confused and looks to her hoof and sees the omnitool acting up.

"Did you send her something?" Mandalore asks as he watches the hunt with two of his soldiers.

"No sir." One said.

Lightning gets curious and taps it open to reveal the last photo she had of all of them. "Oh guys. You really know how to cheer a mare up." She said to herself before slamming it shut with her other hoof and opening the tac map again and looking at the creature in the clearing below her. She checks her gear before grabbing a flash bang off her belt. "Buck it." She said before rolling off the branch and falling down and flares her wings out before landing. "Oy, you want a piece of me?!" She yells out as she hooks a hoof around the pin.

The Nexu growls as it turns to her. "Come on then, have at it! I'm right here." Lightning yells in a foreign accent she heard from somewhere while pulling the pin and holding the trigger. The Nexu growls as it bends down, ready for a lunge run. Lightning quickly looks the distance between them and readies her hoof to get off the trigger. The Nexu then launches itself and starts running as Lightning let's go. "Three." The Nexu salivates a bit as it kept running at her as Lightning tenses up a bit. "Two." The Nexu roars in a high pitched roar as Lightning opens her wings.

"One."

Lightning moves the flash bang in front of her as the Nexu was at least a few feet away and jumps up as it lunges for a bite. The flash bang exploded and sent a bright light into all of its eyes and burns Lightning's back a bit. She then twists around and lands onto its back as it tries to shake off the light as Lightning grabs a large knife and stabs it into its back. The Nexu growls as it starts jumping up and down, trying to buck her off. She hangs on tight as she digs the knife deeper into its back. "It's got to be around here…there!" She yelled before plunging it further into its back.

The Nexu stops completely as it just stayed in a ready to jump stance. "Alright, let's try this." She said to herself before moving the knife slightly and soon the Nexu was walking forward, almost docile. "It's works. Didn't think that would work."

The soldiers just stared at the result. "Did…she just…?" One tried to say.

"Now say cheese." Lightning says bringing out her assault blaster rifle and shoots it several times in the neck making it slump dead. She sighs and pulls the knife out as it starts to bleed out and lays on it back, trying to rest up. "That…was awesome. Hope somepony was recording that."

"Well done kid." Mandalore says not a few feet away.

Lightning opens her eyes and finds Mandalore slightly in front of her and sits up. "Oh sir. Um…" She looks to her improvised bed. "This isn't what it looks like?" She tries to say.

Mandalore smiles. "Really, you mean you didn't kill this thing?"

Lightning then smiles as well. "No, just wanted to end this on something funny."

* * *

><p>Blitz groans as he opens his eyes and suddenly shot up. "Minerva! What the hell?!"<p>

"I put that sleeping poison into the vents so subtly you didn't notice it." Minerva says.

"Daring isn't going to be happy with you." Blitz says.

Minerva smiles a bit. "You better go see Lightning. She's with the other girls right now. She beat it in two days and took a nap on it right afterwards. You were asleep for three so you missed the Mandalorian ceremony."

"I see. I will continue to wait right here. So call her." Blitz says sighing in relief. 'That's my girl.' Blitz thinks as he laid back on bed that Minerva got him in.

Lightning didn't hold a smile as she walked into Blitz's room. "Blitz? It's Lightning. Sorry you missed everything." She said as she walk to the bed and sees him almost asleep. "Blitz?"

Blitz groans as he opens his eyes again. "Lightning?" He asks as he sees her blurry figure.

"Yeah, I'm here." Lightning says getting into the bed.

Blitz sighs in relief as he wraps a hoof around her. "You did it, but I could have gave you something else."

"It's alright, I already found it while you slept. Thanks." Lightning says kissing him.

Blitz looks confused. "What are you talking about? I was planning on giving you a kiss before you went out at the landing bay."

"I found the armor, no need to play dumb my lovable stallion." Lightning says.

Blitz still looks confused. "Lightning, that armor was always planned for you. You even were looking at it when you were searching on the net, but my gift was the kiss and the prize from us is the armor."

Now it's Lightning turn to look confused. "Then who also sent the photo?"

Blitz sits up with her. "Photo?"

Lightning shows him the photo she got on the hunt. "This."

"I would guess one of the other girls." Blitz says laying onto her shoulder before falling asleep.

Lightning smiles as she closes the omnitool before putting him down and then sleeps on his chest. "Good night Blitzy, love you." She just feels his hooves wrap around her as an answer.

* * *

><p>Blitz sighs as he stared in the mirror trying to adjust his suit. "Now the flower here or bowtie? Eh, bowtie." He said throwing the flower away and doing the bowtie.<p>

"Oh ready for the wedding?" Lightning says coming into the room.

"Yeah, you ready for our party crashers?" Blitz asks showing her he had the front leg armor on as the two claws extended from them before retracting.

Lightning grins as she brings around an overly large rifle. "Can I just say, 'Bitches love cannons.'"

"And here I had you figured for a classier mare." Blitz says turning around and his jaw went slack.

Lightning blushes as she puts the rifle away and almost hides her face. "I…hope you like it." She said nervously as she was in an elegant white dress that seem to hug her well and a headdress that had flowers to boot with an almost see through veil with a white flowered train that was just the right length. And is that…white socks?

Blitz walks over. "You look beautiful Lightning Dust." Blitz says before hugging her.

Lightning sighs in relief as she hugs back. "I won't be that."

"What, a badass who looks beautiful?" Blitz asks, careful not to mess up the dress.

Lightning shakes her head. "No, being Lightning Dust."

"Ah, that's right, in a few hours you will be Apple Lightning Dust." Blitz says.

Lightning smiles and hits him. "No you idiot. We mares takes the last name of the stallion. Yours is Blitzkrieg."

"Hmm, Lightning Dust Blitzkrieg." Blitz says thinking about it.

Lightning smiles as she looks away. "I better get to the wedding. You better get ready. I have to get to the mares and you would love us soon." She said letting go.

"Right, the part I'm most nervous about." Blitz says.

Lightning giggles. "Don't worry, you will love it." She takes a look at the clock. "Got to go." She said before running off.

Blitz smiles as he rushes back to mirror and rushes to get dress. "Let's see, Blasters hidden to be unnoticeable. Check. Claws, check, I guess that is everything." Blitz says.

The door opens again. "Come back because you forgot something?" Blitz asks turning around, but stops. "You got to be kidding."

The mares all smiled as they waited at the top of the altar for Blitz to show, but it's been almost an hour of waiting. "Where is he?" Twilight asks after a while.

"You think he is being held u…" Applejack was cut off when an explosion is heard.

Mandalore face palmed. "You got be kidding. All right, all soldiers let's…" He stops as he hears a few blaster shots coming closer and then soon a body wearing armor that was slightly charred and had blaster holes in it flew through the door as it bursts open.

"Sorry I'm late." Blitz calls as he walks in. "This asshole was trying to ruin me and the wedding, but it was a simple fight. Emphasis on trying." He said as he walks past the busted up creature that looks the same as the Mandalorian soldiers.

"Take this scum out of here. I won't have blood spilt on this day." Mandalore says.

Blitz smiles or tries to smiles as walks up to alter and sits down the mares look at his messed up self. "Looks like I won't get that deposit back." He said as he tried to hold up his suit and the Mandalorian soldiers haul the creature away.

"Proceed." Mandalore commanded.

Blitz sighs as he settled down again. "So where were you girls?"

Celestia smiles. "Never started on speaking yet. Now then, dearly beloved, we are gathered here for the marriage between this stallion and these mares. If there is any reason this group shall not be wed, speak now or forever hold their peace."

The ponies wearily looks over to the Mandalorians lining the aisle. "So now we begin. Apple Blitzkrieg, do you vow to love these mares, in sickness and in health, for richer and for poor, till death do you part?" Celestia asks, looking at him.

"Yes." Blitz says.

Celestia smiles and looks over to the mares. "And do you mares to do the same and love …?"

"If we were going to say no, we wouldn't be here." Applejack interrupts and gives a little wave.

Celestia stifles a giggle as the audience laugh a little. "Alright, do you have the ring or rather rings?"

Blitz picks up the chest not far away with his magic and opens it and levitates the rings out.

Celestia smiles. "And so, by the power vested in me and all of Equestria, I pronounce you stallion and…is it mare or mares?" She pauses as the audience holds a snicker.

"Sister." Luna hisses.

Celestia giggles. "Just joking. Stallion and mares, you may kiss all the brides. Good luck trying to make it less awkward."

"That will take a while." Mandalore says causing Luna to snicker.

Blitz smiles as Twilight steps up and he spots the clothing she kept wearing ever since he finished her teleportation lessons with her and he places the ring on her horn and moves her veil up and kisses her. Twilight smiles and moves back to let Applejack up next which he places a ring around her hoof and does the same. Blitz smirks as Fluttershy steps up and he thinks for a few as he spots the collar she's still wearing under her dress. He smiles as he removes the collar a bit and places it through the ring before hooking it back on. Fluttershy smiles as he kisses her before each mare gets same as either a ring on the horn or hoof and a kiss. The mares look to their rings as Twilight places his on his horn.

"I now pronounce you legally married." Celestia says as the Mandalorians and ponies started cheering.

"The one who brings down that sniper on the roof gets the first drink!" Blitz calls.

The ponies all duck as the Mandalorians quickly aim their rifle at the sniper and they see another mandalorian and starts firing.

Blitz sighs as the rooftop becomes shredded and the mandalorian runs. Some of the soldiers immediately runs out and goes after them. "So…reception?"

"Yes, lets." Twilight says as the other girls seemed unfazed and Pinkie was enjoying the show.

Blitz smiles as he led them all down the aisle as the rest of the soldiers and some of the guards stand in place of the ones that left. "Soldiers, present arms!" Mandalore orders.

The soldiers raise their weapons over their heads as Blitz and the mares walk under them towards the reception as the guards does the same.

Blitz sighs in relief as they head out and straight to the courtyard. "Finally. Glad that's over." He said as he hears the whole room starting to head out.

"It's not over yet." Applejack says putting on her hat.

Blitz groans. "Yeah, that's right. We need to deal with too many ponies."

"We'll give you some breathing room when dealing with our families." Twilight says.

Blitz shakes his head. "Oh no, you girls are staying with me. I don't want to separate from you girls again after that whole fight. Besides, I may need you when talking to the families. Plus, we got a huge table set up for us." He said as they come out into the courtyard and finds a big party set up. "Nice decorations Pinkie and nice party."

"Thanks hun." Pinkie says smiling.

Blitz looks on as the party was in full swing and all of his wives were sitting by him. After a while, Luna finally came up to him or rather Twilight. "Princess Twilight?"

"Yes Luna?" Twilight asks.

Luna smiles a bit. "I know you haven't had a guard regimen for a while since you been a princess. But that was because I am in charge of new guards. And so, in the form of what you represent, here are your new guards." She said moving aside and showing a combination of solar, night, crystal and…is that changelings and griffons?

"Thank you." Twilight says smiling.

Blitz eyes the two out of place. "Since when did we get changelings on our side?"

Luna smirks. "Turns out all for peace with them is a strip and sex club. Can you believe it?"

Twilight raises an eyebrow at this. "And that is when I skewered it on my blade." A mandalorian says.

"Yes, the only time when the length of your sword was relevant to the conversation." Blitz jokes, causing the whole of the mandalorians to burst out laughing.

Twilight sighs and brings a hoof to her face. "You mean, we could have stopped the changeling invasion by only giving them a club?"

"That and keeping my sister who was humiliated out of the negotiations." Luna says smiling.

Twilight smiles as she turns to the guards. "So…what now?"

Luna sighs. "Well I sent a batch of guards to your castle and these are your personal ones. I'm also getting a few special guards to follow you along just in case."

Twilight looks a bit confused. "Special guards?"

Luna smirks. "That's a surprise."

"They aren't for breeding right?" Twilight whispers.

Now it's Luna's turn to look surprised. "Oh heck no…unless you want them. I'm sure I can find a few potent stallions for you." She said smirking.

"I have all I need right here." Twilight says looking to Blitz.

Luna giggles. "Be sure to keep him with you. You never know when you truly love him like never before and I'm not talking about in bed." She said before walking away.

"I plan on it. By the way, where is my brother?" Twilight asks.

Luna smiles as she looks back to her. "Getting something for you."

Twilight looks confused until she feels a tap on her shoulder and looks over to see Shining there. "Brother?"

Shining smiles. "Hey baby sis. Here." He said giving her a present wrapped in a box.

Twilight looks to the box and opens it to find a gem. "What's this for?"

Shining smiles as Celestia comes over. "Took me a while to find it. It's an image gem. Let's you see what the other one who has a connected gem is seeing. So basically they can talk to them across long distances. Maybe even where you're going." She said as she holds up her own gem.

"Oh brother." Twilight says hugging him.

Shining chuckles as he hugs her back. "Love you baby sis."

"Love you too." Twilight says as she hugged him and spied Blitz going with Mandalore out of the corner of her eye.

Blitz sighs as he looks around. "So what did you call me for?"

"Blitz, I have come to a decision. As of this moment, you are to form a new clan." Mandalore says.

Blitz looks surprised. "Wha…?"

Mandalore smiles. "Think of it as a wedding present. And I got two more. It's up in space. Want to come?"

"Um…sure Mandalore." Blitz says still in shock.

Mandalore nods. "Maybe you should bring your wives. This is going to involve them too."

Blitz looks to him. "Are we going now?"

Mandalore shakes his head. "No, when the party ends or when you and your wives are ready."

"As you wish Mandalore." Blitz says before walking back to the party to see the mares now socializing with other ponies. Blitz sighs as he sits down again. "So what did I miss?" He asks nopony in particular. The mares turns to him with many presents in hooves. "So I guess a lot." He said chuckling.

* * *

><p>Blitz tries to close his eyes a bit as he traveled in a transport ship with all the mares, Mandalore and a few mandalorian soldiers, heading into space. "So what's this big surprise?" He asks after a while.<p>

Mandalore smirks as he holds up his arm. "Minerva, you there?"

The Darkstar quickly flies right by them. "Rolling in hot."

Mandalore smiles. "Head to the front of the coordinates. The ones on the bridge will tell you how to dock. We'll head to the back."

"What the…" Blitz starts as he sees a new ship which looked like a frigate version of the Darkstar One.

Mandalore smirks as the transport heads inside and lands on the bay area. "Say hello to the MSS Darkline. Your new ship."

Blitz says nothing as Rainbow helps pick his jaw up off the floor.

"Wow." Shadow says.

Mandalore chuckles as he got up and headed out as the door opened. "Yep, it's wow to almost everyone. Come on, let me give you the grand tour." Mandalore says as the Darkstar One attached itself onto the hull of the MSS Darkline.

* * *

><p>Mandalore smiles as he leads him out. "First, the third present. Your order for the mech finally came in and we decided to pick it up and arm it and fill it for you. It's over there." He said as he pointed to the mech at the side of the hold.<p>

He then leads them inside. "Next up is the engineering and water systems." He said as they pass by some windows showing off the rooms on side. "The water system is connected to the greenhouse upstairs to keep is clean and the engineering is what you expect."

After they reach the end of the hall they get to an elevator. "Allowing you to travel to any level." He said as the elevator heads to the next level. After it opened the door it open to a few personal without armor walking through the halls. "Next up is the greenhouse as I mentioned." He said as they pass a window showing off a large amount of plants, making it look like a little forest. He then turns to the other side and they see a large table with countless lockers and walls of hangers and shelves full of weapons and ammo. "Weapons room. We're still working on filling it up to the max." He said as they kept walking. They soon reach another window a little ways away. "Here is the armor room. Where it is the same as the weapons room, having a testing and research room." He said a personal inside unloaded some armor from crates. He then turns to the other side. "Here is the main research lab." He said as they see a few personal setting up a few smaller equipment. "Here you can research almost everything else, from the ship to your own exploration, except for the weapons and armor. See those for that."

They then reach another elevator on the other side and head inside. "There are three main elevators and one emergency." He said as the elevator heads up again. After the door opens, they find barely anybody there. "This is mostly the social floor." He said as the walk again and look into one of the window and sees just a large table. "This is the meeting room. Comes with privacy tech and has a few guards when we're ready." They then look to the other side. "This is the tac room. Mostly to keep watch on little things and helps take over when the main situation room is out of commission." He said as they continue walking. "Next up is the bunk area for the personal and soldiers and we have a separate one for the guards that may come along for the trip and their personal." He said as they pass two doors on both sides. "Next up is the lounge area. Enjoy yourselves here." He said as Pinkie looked excited to be there. They then turn to see a large amount of tables and a cooking area. "Galley and mess hall. Until we finished going through the personal, we'll give you a true cook." He said as they enter the elevator on the other side.

They all waited as the elevator goes up again. "Now we reach the main area." He said as the door opens. They head out and look into the first room. "War room, showing you recent events and jobs available and if the need arises, serving a situation of war if you ever get involved in it." He said as they see mostly screens and news. They then turn to the other side and sees a lot of personal walking around with almost the same screens. "The main tac room, we're almost done connecting it to the bridge." He said as they walk forward and sees the same side as the big tac room with a hologram of the ship. He then turns to the other side. "And the med bay. After realizing how much you and others would need a doctor, we got a doctor who also specializes in equines as well. It would help if we had a doctor who knew the planet species well. She does knew how to give birth to babies, both human, alien species, but still maybe need help with your species."

He smirks as they continue walking forward and open the door at the end and reveal a bridge with a wide windows. Looking around, they can see the Darkstar above them, dock in position. "Why is the Darkstar above us?" Blitz asks.

Mandalore smiles. "Did you know you can control the ship and leave at any given notice? You can continue to dock the Darkstar here and the ship can be control from the bridge or the Darkstar's. These guys can handle the menial stuff while you do the big ones, like driving."

Blitz and the mares still look surprised as they then turn around and head to a side elevator they didn't see and another on the other side. "And now the sort of final floor. The other door was the entrance to the Darkstar airlock." He said as the door open and they find themselves in a circular room with many doors and one central pillar. "Your wives can sleep here when needed. We already got of the specs of the rooms from the Darkstar by Minerva. Though weird on some, it makes sense for some of your personalities." He said as he walks to the pillar in the large amount of doors they couldn't even count. "We prepared some readymade rooms just in case if you get more girls. And the now the best part of the ship." He said the central pillar opened up to reveal a large elevator.

They head inside and the elevator rides up to show a large circular bedroom with a circular desk opened in two places, a large bed, bigger than a king size, even a personal bathroom from a door they can see on one side and a large living room area. "Here's the best part." He said as they were all strewed about in the room, looking at everything and hits a control panel on the wall. They all looked around and soon sees the round dome ceiling open up and they can see the stars and planet in a 360 degree view. "Completely one way glass, bullet proof too. Whole place rises up when wanting a view and drops down into the ship when you don't or in battle. Have the privacy and protection and still enjoy the view. What do you think?"

"I think I'm in love all over again." Fleetfoot says.

Mandalore chuckles. "This is the captain's quarters, so you have fun with your mares in style. After this, I'm going to have a mission for you, but I'll let you enjoy your wedding night and the week ahead. So, what do you think Blitzkrieg?"

"It is a good ship for a clan to start out with." Blitz says confusing the mares.

"Clan to start out? What's this about a clan?" Twilight asks.

"I have decided to reward Blitzkrieg for all his years of service by giving him his own clan. I have also picked several Mandalorian to join his clan as well." Mandalore says.

Applejack looks a little worried. "Several Mandalorian? More wives?"

"No, clan members. They include engineers, warriors, and pilots." Mandalore says.

Blitz smiles a little. "Basically all of the personal on ship?"

"I see." Spitfire says laying on his back.

Blitz smiles. "So…anything else I should know about?"

Mandalore smiles. "Nope, just enjoy your wedding night. I'll see about getting the guards from the planet to this ship and help train them for space life."

"Thank you my lord." Blitz and Lightning says.

* * *

><p>Blitz takes a deep breathe on his bed naked as he waited, knowing the mares were deciding who go first in the other room. Eventually, Twilight comes up in the elevator and steps in without her wedding outfit and wearing her usual outfit of a choker, flower and bow. "Hey Blitz. You okay?"<p>

"Yeah, just a little nervous. So you girls decide who goes first?" Blitz asks.

Twilight smiles a bit. "Just one question, are you okay with more than one of us here?"

"Well I can try two at a time." Blitz says nervously.

Twilight smiles fully and messes with her omnitool and soon gets into bed with him. "Applejack and Fluttershy are coming in. We want to try groups of us here. But are you sure about this, doing this while some others are watching?"

"Not while they watch. I'm nervous enough already." Blitz says.

Twilight nuzzles him. "Then they'll be preparing themselves and cleaning us off, you okay with that?"

"Just do it in the other room, ok?" Blitz asks his face completely red now.

Twilight looks a bit worried and now moves to nuzzling his neck. "Oh Blitz, please don't afraid or mad with us."

"I'm nervous enough, ok?" Blitz says stroking her mane.

Twilight moans as she leans in more. "Don't worry, you lose the nervousness once we get into it. You'll love it soon."

"Ok Twi, it's our turn." Applejack says walking in with Fluttershy.

Twilight smiles as she turns to them. "Apparently he's really nervous about being watch. Can you girls get ready in the bathroom? I'll you when we're ready to let you come in."

"Alright, come on Fluttershy and no, we are going the traditional way for this. You can try your fetishes another night." Applejack says.

Fluttershy frowns. "Aww, I wanted something to really get me going." She said as she follows her.

"This is his first time." Applejack says.

Fluttershy smirks. "Not with messing with me."

Fluttershy's yelp is heard from the bathroom after the door closes. Blitz gulps as Twilight refocuses on him. "So, what do you want to do first?" She asks as she straddles him.

"You're first?" Blitz asks.

Twilight sighs. "Okay, we'll try this first. But you gotta mix things up with the others after this or you might get bored." She said as she kisses his neck.

"I…I meant are you first amongst the girls?" Blitz asks.

Twilight nods. "Yeah, I'm the alpha and Applejack is the beta of all of us. We all agreed to let me and Applejack go first then go in the order you got each of us." She said placing kisses on his neck as each second passed.

"Then before we continue, what is the order going to be?" Blitz asks, sneakily using his magic to grab the end of Twilight's tail without her notice.

Twilight smiles as she kept going. "After Fluttershy is Daring, Lightning is next, then the next group Spitfire, then Fleetfoot, Rainbow is up next, then the next group is Vinyl and Octavia with Rarity behind them. After that, Pinkie and Shadow. You okay with that?"

"Yeah, I should be able to manage." Blitz says before using his magic to yank at Twilight's tail.

"Yipe!" Twilight yelps as she stiffened up. "Bli…wha…"

Blitz then pulls Twilight onto himself before flipping over becoming the one on top. "Now guide me in on what to do." Blitz whispers into her ear.

Twilight gulps as she rubs at her choker. "O…okay."

Blitz looks to where she was rubbing. "You never took it off, didn't you?"

"No, because it reminds me of you, Prince Blitzkrieg." Twilight says before leaning forward and kissing him.

* * *

><p>Blitz smiles as he opens his eyes and finds himself a bit alone in bed. "Oh boy." He said to himself as he got up. "Now where's my mares?"<p>

"Here." A voice said as the door opened and Fluttershy walks in with a tray on her back. "Nice job dealing with all of us. You really changed us a lot more now. Though I doubt that we are pregnant yet. I think you need to do more and with a lot more fun."

"I see, at least I didn't black out and not do some of you girls." Blitz says getting up.

Fluttershy puts the tray on the table. "I got some of food from the mess hall. Something extravagant after they heard you finished with all of us."

"Are you on the menu?" Blitz jokes as he strokes her mane.

Fluttershy moans as he pets her. "If you want to. I'm really sweet and tasty however you want."

"Maybe later, for we have a lot to do." Blitz says before kissing her neck and starts eating.

Fluttershy sighs a bit. "Yes, Twilight is dealing with new guards who came onto the ship and showing them around. Want to meet her?"

"I got my own business to do like starting to install Minerva into the ship and then personally checking everything about it and memorizing it." Blitz says before lightly smacking her flank that was facing him.

Fluttershy yelps. "Master, didn't he tell you? There is already another A.I. in the ship."

"I checked and it is a run of the mill V.I. Those are too easy to hack and if they did, someone could take control of the ship and vent personal into space." Blitz says now rubbing where he smacked her.

Fluttershy moans. "Okay, Minerva still has the ship connected. She's ready for you."

"Like you are for round two?" Blitz jokes walking away.

Fluttershy moans. "Master."

"You mind checking on Terran for me love?" Blitz asks at the door.

Fluttershy nods as she bends done and shows herself while waving her tail, trying to get rid of the heat she's emitting. "Yes master. Anything else you need?"

"Just for you to be happy." Blitz says leaving.

Fluttershy moans as she tries to get back to normal. "Master."

Blitz sighs as he walks out of the elevator and heads across the hall and into the other one and heads up into the airlock. "Minerva, you there?" He asks as the airlock does a few things before opening to the Darkstar.

"Yes I'm here." Minerva says.

"Begin transferring to become the A.I. of the MSS Darkline." Blitz says.

Minerva smiles. "Transferring data, overwriting main systems and moving V.I. to non-essential systems. And…done. I'm integrated into the system. The V.I. has been moved to non-dangerous systems and locks it out so in case it has been hacked it won't spread to me."

"Good, so how do you like it?" Blitz asks.

Minerva suddenly jumps at him and hugs him. "I love it. Can I ask a favor?"

"You want to put her through its paces for your first opportunity." Blitz says with a knowing smile.

Minerva smiles and kisses him. "That and something else."

"Go on?" Blitz asks.

Minerva actually blushes on her mech. "I want you Blitz."

"You have had me for a long time." Blitz says.

Minerva shakes her head. "No, I mean I really want you."

"I thought it didn't need to be said, I was yours for a long time now." Blitz says.

Minerva shakes her head a lot. "Dang it Blitz, I want to you to take me."

"I can't, you don't have an organic body." Blitz says.

Minerva frowns before grabbing his hoof and throws him to the couch and jumps on top of him. "Blitz, I wanted you before all of this. And I want you Blitz." She said as he notices her starts to move back and forth on him. "I have the parts needed. I can't give you much, but at least I can give you this much. Please, can you take me?"

"Minerva." Blitz says holding her now.

"I want to be like you. I want to be like them, a true mare you can hold with love." Minerva says with sorrow.

Blitz sighs and brings her down before holding her. "How about later and I'll take care of you and then, you can truly be one of my mares, how does that sound?"

"Blitz." Minerva says looking at him. Blitz was sure if she could cry, she would be right now.

Blitz smiles as she starts to nuzzle him. "So, do you want to?"

Minerva smiles. "Yes, please."

Blitz sighs in relief as he held her, stroking her lose mane all the while. "Listen, I got to go deal with everything else. However for you, you got to go tell the other mares about this."

"Ok Blitzkrieg." Minerva says rubbing herself against him before getting up.

Blitz smiles as she shot up and heads for the door before he follows. "You ready for the best adventure with your favorite captain?" He said as they enter the elevator.

Minerva smiles. "How could I not? I already got my stallion now all I need is an adventure." She said as the elevator stopped on the main floor.

"I'll leave you to start inspecting the bridge. I'm going to inspect our new ship like I did with Darkstar One. Let me know when our new clan members arrive." Blitz says.

Minerva nods. "Sure thing, just watch yourself." She said as she steps out and lets him go down further to the bottom floor.

He soon ends up at bay eleven before stepping out and heading to the docking bay. "Twilight?" He calls out, trying to find her.

Twilight smiles as she turns away from the new group. "Over here." She calls out as she sees him, making him rush over.

Blitz sighs and gives her a nuzzle and then spots the new guards. "So these are the guards that will travel with us?"

Twilight nods. "Yep, we also got a personal cook, a doctor who also knows how to deal with pregnancy and foals and at least one of every allied species we have is with us as well." She said as she sees the duo of changelings, griffons, and a dragon. "The dragon came later. Celestia informed me he won't be bigger than he already is."

Blitz nods. "Great, I am doing a run around, getting use to this place. Want to come along?"

Twilight nods. "Sure, might as well show them around too so they can get use to this place. Oh, did you know, this ship is also Equestrian land."

"We mostly call this language basic as most speak it…which makes me wonder if it has some connection to the rest of the galaxy." Blitz says thinking it over.

Twilight shakes her head. "No, the Equestrian laws and culture is on the ship. This is basically Equestrian soil."

"I meant the language we are speaking Twilight. It is spoken by most of the galaxy." Blitz says.

Twilight looks a bit surprised. "Really? That's weird."

"We might want to look into it on Equestria." Blitz says.

Twilight shrugs. "I'll see what I can get about it. Now want to still walk with us?"

"I would, but I got to inspect the hyper drive to see if the trans-warp drive are working properly and if the subspace generator is running on full cylinders." Blitz says.

Twilight smiles. "At least take one of the engineers with you. Need to teach them."

"Does he know sub-war induscar quantum physics?" Blitz asks.

Twilight waves a hoof at the line of guards and one of them who looks absolutely confused steps forward. "He's tried to learn it in the barracks for the last three months. Tried."

"Oh boy." Blitz says.

Twilight sighs. "Yeah, Celestia is hoping that at least one of each learns each of the skills needed on the ship. She's hoping that at least the already placed personal could shadow them."

"It's no wonder he couldn't learn it. To understand it, you first much learn physics, then advanced engineering for ships, then the formulas for hyperspace jumps, only then does it start making sense. What he tried is like a unicorn who just started learning magic to try and move the sun or moon." Blitz explains.

Twilight sighs. "Well, he's a bit interested and hopes to at least figure this out. Think there is somepony there who could help?"

"We got some engineers coming to crew the ship, he will stay with them." Blitz says.

Twilight nods. "Good, everypony here is also staying on the ship as well. Now about that doctor?" She said as she waves over another pony, this time a mare. "I think she's the one Mandalorian needed for the current doctor, right?"

"When clans start out they usually have seven to ten doctors, but she can bunk with them as they teach her everything." Blitz says as he noticed the mare bow to him. "You told them I like to be informal, right?" Blitz asks.

Twilight smiles. "They were taught by Luna on most guard practices. Tell them yourself. Now then, our other one is the cook." She said as one of the griffons step forward. "He can cook anything, including for carnivores and herbivores."

"Oh, he will come in real handy." Blitz says.

Twilight nods. "Yep, then there is the armory for both weapons and armor." She said as two stallions step forward. "They became interested after you came into our lives. They kept looking at whatever records they can get on you before they were allowed access to the holonet and looked up almost everything there is."

"Ah, tell me, what is the most interesting weapon you two found?" Blitz asks.

One of the stallion shrugs. "Mostly the one particular weapon that is actually unlimited ammo, but the only drawback you have to watch out for is overheating. Especially when there is that one weapon that was reworked into the new style of weapons using clips and gained the power of it, but kept the unlimited ammo as part of the old designed."

The other stallion nods. "Yeah, and it's firing projectiles almost as fast as these things will go when traveling." He said while tapping a hoof on the floor.

"Alright, you two come with me. I'm going to inspect some of the armaments of the MSS Darkline later." Blitz says getting a smile from them.

Twilight smiles as well. "Great, I think that should be it. All the rest need to have guard posts. I'll take care of our room area, but you need to do everywhere else with some of the Mandalorian."

"Not right now Twilight." Blitz says.

Twilight nods. "I know, I meant later when you finish. Placing the guards around might take a while."

"That is fine, just steer clear of the hanger. We have yet to program friendlies into the basilisk war droids." Blitz says.

Twilight sighs. "You got it, now shouldn't you be going?"

"See you later Twilight." Blitz says leaving with the two guards.

Twilight waves at him as he leave before turning back to the guards. "Okay, let's begin the tour." She before walking and letting the guards follow.

* * *

><p>"And this is one of our port defense guns. Either of you want to try a simulation on it?" Blitz asks.<p>

The guards smile. "I'll give it a try." One said.

"Ok, just sit in the seat…" Blitz goes on to explain the controls. "You think you can do it?" Blitz asks.

The guards nods. "I can try."

"Ok, Minerva, can you hear me?" Blitz asks.

"Loud and clear honey, what do you need?" Minerva asks.

"Can you inform the nearby ships we will be going some target practice and prepare the skeets?" Blitz asks.

Minerva smiles. "Sure thing, I'll start the turret once ready."

"Wait till Minerva gives us the green light from the other ships." Blitz says.

The guard nods and waits as the ships in the view starts to move out of the way a little and soon the targeting system came on. "Ready." Blitz said as something came out of the side of the ship and aimed itself. "Minerva, hit it." Minerva smirks and launches a skeet which the guard then tries to fire at and miss it at least ten times.

"In space battles, you only get a few shots. Your turn." Blitz says looking at the other.

The guard groans as he gets out and the other takes his place. "Alight, launch." Minerva sends out a skeet which the guard promptly fires once before hitting it. "Um…what did you do before you joined the guards?" Blitz asks, an eyebrow raised.

The guard smiles. "Playing games."

"Minerva, tri formation launch." Blitz instructs.

The guard smirks as the launcher sends out three skeets in a triangle formation which the guard then fires and hits the one in the middle and then the other two in one motion. "Told you, games."

Blitz hums in thought. "What type of games?"

The guard chuckles. "Video games. We might not have the best types like these guys do, but I was the champion arcade player back in my day."

"I see, but you wasted energy with that. Minerva only supply enough power for three shots and relaunch, tri formation." Blitz instructs.

The guard breathes out carefully as he aimed a little ahead of the launch point and waited. For a few seconds nothing happened until the skeets came out again and the guard fires one and hits the middle. And then turns to left and fires and hits it before going to the last and sees it flying away. "Not bad, could use some…" The guard fires and everyone looks on, even in the other ships as the shot went through space and hits the skeet. Blitz chuckles a bit. "Not bad Sharp Shot." Blitz says.

The guard smiles a bit. "Thanks."

"I could have made that." The other one said.

Sharp chuckles. "No you can't. You're good in armor."

"Ah, you're the gunner and you are the pilot it would seem." Blitz says.

Sharp smiles. "Yeah, it's something like that."

"Ok, you two, let's go to the hanger." Blitz says.

The guards nods and follow him out as the turret shuts down and the launches heads back in. The guards keep following him until they end up back at the hangar. "So…what's here?"

"Lights on." Blitz commands and the lights turn on revealing fighters and ten green machines up against the wall. Blitz walks up to the green machines. "Minerva, activate the Basilisk I am looking at." Blitz says.

Minerva turns on the machine and they see it move a little. "What's that?" The other asks.

"That is a Basilisk war droid. One of the iconic mandalorian war machines and you are going to try and control it, Sharp Shot." Blitz says.

Sharp smiles. "Might be fun."

"It is also half way sentient, remember that." Blitz says as the Basilisk walks forward and Sharp tries to get into the seat after Blitz explains the controls of it to both of them.

Sharp looks at the controls before fiddling with the movement controls and makes it moves around. "Okay. There's that." He said before accidentally hitting the fire button when he moved his hoof and makes a blaster fire and hit a crate. "Sorry!" He said as the Basilisk starts to shake a bit. "Whoa, hey, calm down, calm down." He said to it and himself as the Basilisk became docile again. Sharp sighs before he is suddenly bucked from the seat and lands onto the crate.

"Ok, you are up." Blitz says looking at the other guard.

The stallion nods before slowly approaching the Basilisk and sits down in front of it. The Basilisk looks to him before he gets up again and gets on it and calmly going for the controls before sitting back again. "Forward." He said and the Basilisk moves forward.

"Nnarir va slanar urakto a narir va slanar pakod bat kaysh." Blitz says.

The stallion looked confused on what he said before the Basilisk tried to stop and he forces it forward a bit. "Easy now. Just need to try something." He said as he makes it turn to the wall. He then fires the blaster and hits the wall. "Good, that works." The Basilisk then starts running around as if it was rampaging swiping, kicking, and bucking without causing any real damage as the stallion hung on.

Blitz looks on curiosity as the stallion hangs on and doesn't seem to be letting go. "By any chance, are you related to the Apple family?" He asks as they pass by him and Sharp.

"No, but I was raised on a farm before joining the guards." The stallion said as he brought the Basilisk under control.

Sharp groans as he righted his leg. "He's good in this area."

"Right, that's enough Rough Rider." Blitz says as the Basilisk stops.

Rough nods and gets off the Basilisk and leads it over to where it originally was and moves back to him. "So how was that?"

"Very well, most end up like Sharp here." Blitz says.

Rough looks to him. "It's that tough?"

"Most think they are mindless vehicles and underestimate them like Sharp did." Blitz says.

Rough nods. "So what now?"

"Well I have decided on a more permanent role for you two." Blitz says.

They both look to each other. "And that is?" Sharp asks.

"You're a gunner and you've got the makings of a Basilisk rider." Blitz says.

The two look to each other in surprised. "So that's it?" Rough ask.

"You two will understand the extent of these positions soon enough." Blitz says as the droid walks back to where it was and Blitz exits the hanger.

Sharp sighs as he looks to Rough. "So, what do you want to do now, Rough?" He asks, saying his name a bit playfully.

"The prince is leaving and we have to follow him." Rough says.

Sharp groans slightly as they follow him. "Now you're no fun."

"You want to be lost for hours?" Rough asks.

Sharp smirks a bit. "Maybe with you. You're more fun than I expected."

"You two, we are heading to the bridge of our ship." Blitz says.

"Yes sir." They said before Sharp smirks a bit and when Blitz turns around, he gives a quickly nuzzle to Rough who moves away a bit in surprise. "Sharp, cut that out." Rough whispered harshly.

Sharp remained smirking as they head up and Blitz just sighs. 'I had to have at least a few guards and personnel who are like this.' He said as the elevator heads up and they reach the bridge. "So what are we doing here sir?" Rough asks.

"Attention, chief on deck." A voice says and they see a full crew manning the bridge get up and stand at attention.

"As you were." Blitz says.

Sharp and Rough look on as the crew went back to what they were doing. "Sir, what are we doing here?" Rough asks.

"Surveying the bridge and checking on the crew. Speaking of which, I want a status report when you can give me one." Blitz says to the crew.

One of the bipedal creatures walk over to him with a tablet. "All systems are green and ready to go. The only problem is we are still trying to fill our mags and cargo we need to the max. Then there is the fact we still need the personal from the planet ready to go." The female creature said as she eyes the guards.

"It's been awhile Meratan the fan." Blitz says looking at the Turian.

Meratan smiles. "Yes it has, been a while since you even commanded a squad, now you're commanding a whole ship and crew."

"Yeah, last time we seen each other was when we went and hunted down a Krayt dragon on Tatooine." Blitz says looking over the data pad.

Meratan nods. "Yes, sprites that was a good hunt and we got to keep the horns to boot. Find everything okay?"

"Well the hyper drive needs some adjusting to be at acceptable working order for me is all, by the way how's the kid?" Blitz asks.

Meratan smiles. "Going great as ever. He's starting school next year."

"Good to hear. So when are the rest of the Mandalorians arriving?" Blitz asks handing the pad back.

Meratan nods. "They are coming in within the month, but news have come out that you finished the honeymoon and Mandalore caught it. He sent over the mission you have to do. We can get the planet's guards and personal first and head out and we can meet the rest of the Mandalorians on the way." She said messing with the tablet. "Here's the mission." She said giving it to him. "This wasn't the first ship. There was a prototype of this ship that was sent out and never returned. Mandalore wants you to find it and figure out what happened after the last few messages we got were probe information on minerals in a star system."

"I see, we will leave in forty-eight hours, galactic standard time. During that time, I'm sure we will be sent more natives from the planet and I also have to do a royal wedding as well as I married a royal." Blitz says.

Meratan nods. "Of course sir. Anything else you need?"

"First Gunner and Basilisk rider in the making." Blitz says pointing to Sharp and Rough respectively.

"Really?" Meratan asks surprised.

"Yes, you know how critical I am on my judgments on such things." Blitz says.

Meratan sighs. "Okay, I'll see to it about getting their bunks and places sorted out. Also getting them more training on what their positions are."

"Good and finally, has Mandalore graced our new clan with a name?" Blitz asks.

Meratan smiles. "Blitzkrieg,"

"I see, clan Blitzkrieg, huh? Well let's prepare and start making a name for ourselves captain." Blitz says

Meratan nods. "You got it, but let's find that prototype first and then deal with everything. Now I believe one of your wives wants you."

"Which one specifically?" Blitz asks.

Meratan thinks for a few. "That yellow one with butterflies on its side."

"Fluttershy." Blitz says walking away. "Watch these two, ok?" Blitz says leaving.

Meratan smirks as she places her talon hand on her hips. "Okay boys, this where you go back to school." She said as she gives them some tablets. "And I can bet you're going to fail."

* * *

><p>Blitz sighs as he entered the circular room and finds some of the guards placed in some places around the room and two at his elevator. He heads to Fluttershy's room and opens the door only to be pulled inside. "Oh shit." He said before the door closed, leaving the guards staring at where he was.<p>

Fluttershy smiles as she turns the lights on and Blitz can see the many tools and equipment in the room. "Session time master. I really need you." She said as she wiggles her flank a bit.

"Very well, I did promise." Blitz says before hitting her inside the leg and making her kneel before him as he stood up before her. "Now I can really have some fun with a slut like you who wants to just be fucked and filled with all the things she could find. Even getting more stallions just to fuck with a slut like you." He said as he came out in front of her.

Fluttershy looks up and receives a hoof to her face. "Bitch! Did I say you could look up? Did I?!" Blitz yells as he grows bigger.

Fluttershy whines as she tries to keep her head down. "No mas…ah!" She yelled as she was pulled up by her mane and pressed against him.

"Lick it." He said as he moves it all over her face and even slapping it against her.

Fluttershy sticks out her tongue as it came close and then he shoves it into her mouth while moaning out loud as Fluttershy chokes on it. "Yes, take it slut." He breathes out. Fluttershy chokes as she tries to put her hooves on him to push away, but Blitz grabs her behind the head with his other hoof and pulls her down all the way as Fluttershy stops moving. "Yes." He hisses. Fluttershy keeps trying to swallow some air, but couldn't and eventually gives up on moving at all and just messes with what she can on him with her tongue as she looks at him with defeated eyes. "Yes, I like to see it fall away, but where's the fun when it's gone." He said before pulling himself out and then holds himself and starts slapping her in face hard with it. "You feel so soft slut." He said as he closes his eyes and keeps slapping her all over and covers her face in spittle and some precum before grabbing her mane hard and pulling her up and tossing her to her little dog bed and then mounting her.

Fluttershy moans as he pulls her tail hard. "Master. Abuse…eep!"

Blitz growls a bit as he makes her tail snap back. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"M…m…m…" Fluttershy tried to speak until she felt something enter her.

Blitz moans as he presses her into the bed and tries to go deeper. "What were you saying, slut?"

Fluttershy whines as she feels him pull back before hitting her hard and pushing her forward. "Ma…master. Please st…ah!"

"You are a beautiful mare and all mine." Blitz whispers into her ear as he nibbles her now bat like ear.

Fluttershy still whines as she feels something warm going down her legs as she feels him keep thrusting into her. "Ma…ma…master, please stop." She said as she gets even wetter.

Blitz hits her hard in the back and in the head with his hoof. "Shut up slut. You're going to do what I want and when I want it, you got that?"

"M…yes, oh Celestia yes, just please keep going." Fluttershy says suddenly.

Blitz grins and starts thrusting as hard as he can and pulls her tail and mane hard as she screamed from the pain she felt. Blitz snorts before letting go and stopping completely, still inside her. Fluttershy tries to breathe and turns to look at her before Blitz pulls her head to him as he stands up with her and starts hitting her in the face. After a few hits, he hits her in the stomach and thrust a bit more at the same time before stopping completely and emptying himself in her. "How's that feel slut? You're going to take all the foals I have and you can't do anything about it." He asks as Fluttershy bleeds a little from her nose and has a few bruises.

"Amazing." Fluttershy says smiling.

Blitz smirks and resuming hitting her in the face and then let's go of her and continues to stand as Fluttershy fell and he subsequently pulls out of her as she fell, making him paint her back in his seed as he strokes himself a bit and moans. "Now then Fluttershy, if you feel like you're in heat, come to me and I will give my sword again right in there." Blitz says as he slaps his cock against her on her wings and flank and face before pushing it against her face and gives her one final hard slap and stopping and kissing her.

Fluttershy moans and breathes out at the same time as he got off the bed. "Master?"

"Love you my sexy little bat." Blitz says before leaving.

Fluttershy smiles as she finally curls up in the bed and falls asleep and Blitz steps out to where some of the guards were eyeing him and subtly inside. "She loves to take punishment while mating." Blitz says.

The guards snap back to their guarding positions as Blitz smiles as he walks away to the elevator, but then is pulled into another room. "Here we go…" He said before the door closes.

Twilight pulls him in and puts him against the wall before turning around and letting him do the pushing. "Hey." She said simply as Spike, who was in his little bed, tries to ignore that with his video games.

"Hey Spike, did you know this ship has a huge video game system in the third entertainment room?" Blitz asks freezing him.

Blitz and Twilight kept staring at each other as Spike grabbed some stuff and headed out so fast, the door didn't recognize him. "So, why you pulled me in?" Blitz asks.

"Because I wanted to spend some time with my prince." Twilight says touching their horns together.

Blitz breathes in carefully. "Okay, so just cuddle and hug each?"

Twilight nods. "Yeah, I figure you must be a bit tired after the time on our honeymoon time. So we figure of just doing it with you at a few days apart."

"Did you tell Fluttershy that?" Blitz asks stoking her mane.

Twilight moans. "Yeah and all the rest. We all agreed that we would take it easy on you after your long week run."

"She just had me do her." Blitz says leaning in on her.

Twilight smiles and nuzzles him. "We know. This place is soundproof, but not completely."

"You were listening in? You are such a bad mare." Blitz says sliding a hoof down to her flank.

Twilight moans. "Tell me, when we do it, what do you want me dressed as, the naughty schoolmare or the sexy librarian?"

"How about how you are right now?" Blitz says before kissing her.

Twilight falls into the kiss and hangs onto him as she kisses back. She hikes her legs up and puts it around his waist as he pushed her against the wall. After a while, he finally let's go. "Sexy librarian it is."

"If that is what you want." Blitz says carrying her to the bed.

Twilight sighs as she was placed down on the bed. "Not yet, just hold me."

"I planned on that." Blitz says joining her.

Twilight smiles as she nuzzles him and brings the covers around them a little. "You really changed me Blitz, all of us."

"Not as much as you girls have changed me. So you ready for the royal wedding?" Blitz asks.

Twilight sighs. "A bit afraid, but ready to go. You?"

"I have prepared for the boredom." Blitz says.

Twilight giggles. "Really, boredom? What do you got?" Blitz pulls out a pair of glasses and puts it on her and she saw a movie start to play. She then hits him over the head. "Really, you're going to watch this rather than me?"

"Remember the long boring ceremony were we won't even get to see each other." Blitz says.

Twilight takes the glasses off and stares at him. "So you want to watch this and when even when it's time you won't even notice me if I'm bending over and ready to mate and showing myself even in front of the princesses?"

"Oh no." Blitz says before touching the side and the movie only places it in the left lens.

Twilight raises an eyebrow. "Still feels like you're ignoring me."

"It goes off when you enter the room and I plan on having a repeat of our honeymoon afterwards." Blitz says pulling her close.

Twilight smiles. "What do you plan to do?"

"I think if we continue like I plan, you will be the first princess in a long time with a foal." Blitz whispers into her ear.

Twilight smiles as she moves a hoof down his side. "You'll take care of me, right, of all of us?"

"Of course I will. Now let's rest my princess." Blitz says.

Twilight sighs as she closes her eyes and rests against his chest. "You'll stay with me until I fall asleep, right?"

Blitz uses his magic to cover them both up. "I'll sleep here." Blitz says.

Twilight faintly smiles as she rubs his scarred chest. "Thanks Blitzy. Love us forever and never let us go?"

"I thought that was a give." Blitz says as Twilight fell asleep. "Good night my princess." He said kissing her head before following her.

* * *

><p>Blitz smiles as he heads down the pathway and soon hears some groans and someone cheering in the rec room. Opening the door he finds a few personal and Spike playing a game and by the looks of it, Spike is winning. "What's going on?"<p>

"Oh hey, looks like one of the love birds just got back from Canterlot." Spike says.

Blitz chuckles as he sits down onto the large theater couch. "Yeah, it was as expected, boring. So what's going on here?"

"Some of the Mandalorians are teaching me some card games." Spike says.

Blitz smiles. "Oh really, who's winning?"

A mandalorian looks at him. "We're getting beaten by a pint size dragon. This…is the worst day in history for the mandalorian honor. A baby dragon is beating us."

"No, the worse day is when you lost your armor Romacs and were forced to wear a female set and every male flirted with you." Blitz reminds.

Spike laughs as he puts his cards down. "That's funny and now, read them and weep boys." He said getting a full house and eliciting groans from the group and making them throw their cards on the table. Spike smiles as he watches the counter go up on his side before he realized something. "Wait, I don't have nowhere to place this."

"Have fun Spike." Blitz says getting a bottle out of the fridge before leaving. Spike waves at him as he keeps watching the counter before one of the group gives him a small wire system and shows as an omnitool. "Oh and be mindful of your credits." Blitz said as a final thought.

Blitz sighs as he heads up and goes to the news center and finds the mission still there. "Is all the personal and guards we need here on the ship?" He asks the crew there.

"Yes, like you thought chief, a few more griffons joined us and we will be leaving in twenty galactic hours." Meratan says.

Blitz nods. "Good, make sure we are completely stock and double check and the mechs and suits are ready to roll when needed."

"The engineers are checking and doing maintenance now." Meratan says.

Blitz nods. "And the ammo and weapons?"

"Double stocked and already inspected. Only thing left is for you to see to the purple mare of yours." Meratan says.

Blitz smiles. "Alright. I'm going to mess around with a mech and get a feel for it after I deal with my princess. Head out when time is up." He said walking away.

"Yes chief." Meratan says as Blitz leaves.

"Hey Twi." Blitz says entering.

Twilight hums happily to herself as she kept her back to him and swings her tail side to side. Blitz sits the bottle on the table sneaks up before lightly smacking her flank. Twilight yelps and quickly turns around and instantly becomes afraid as she backs away.

"Hey love, what are you up to?" Blitz asks.

Twilight still backs up until her hoof hits the bed and she fell over onto her back and exposed herself without knowing or maybe she did as she groans and tries to right herself.

"Hey what's wrong?" Blitz says picking her up and holding her.

Twilight pulls back and looks at him before slapping him. "Don't you recognize when I want something like this and a certain play style? You completely missed it."

"Ok, now I am completely confused and after I went and got us that drink you loved from the wedding." Blitz says.

Twilight frowns and poke his chest. "I wanted you to act like a rapist on me like I was still in my library. Hello, unsuspecting mare who wants it from her husband."

"Oh, you want me to play rough, huh? Ok, but first a drink." Blitz says.

Twilight sighs. "Fine."

"Then after that, I got to punish you for hitting me." Blitz says wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh, then we best have a drink then." Twilight says grabbing the champagne bottle.

Blitz chuckles. "Yes we should." He said as they sit down on her bed.

A bit of drunken laughter was sounding out through Twilight's room. "So…so…he ate all the candy from the doctor's bowl and the doc didn't even bat an eye at it. I still think he's a pedophile because he 'knows baby ponies.' That's a line if I ever heard one." Twilight laughs out.

"Maybe, but you know what time it is now Twi?" Blitz asks.

Twilight giggles as she looks at the clock. "Three?" She tries.

"No…" Blitz starts before teleporting behind her and mounts her. "Time for this." Blitz whispers into her ear.

Twilight looks confused as she looks behind her. "Wha…?" Twilight asks before Blitz wordlessly enters her. "Ow!" She yells as she bends down and raises her flank while moving her tail out of the way. "Bli…sto…"

Blitz moves back and thrusts deep within her. "What was that?" Blitz asks moving back again.

Twilight moans as she starts to leave her mouth open. "Sto…stop. It hurts."

"Oh how about this?" Blitz asks before thrusting into her exposed vagina.

Twilight yelps out loud as she moans whorishly. "It…it…feels good."

"Good." Blitz says as he started rutting her. "Now before we come, tell me who you love." Blitz whispers into her ear.

Twilight whines. "I…don't…ow." She moans out as she was pushed forward.

"Say it." Blitz say messing with her breasts.

Twilight whines some more as she feels his hoof move around. "I…lo…lov…love Luna!"

"And?" Blitz asks.

Twilight moans. "I…ow…love…kill me. Please."

"Say it Twi, who do you love and who have you sworn your life too." Blitz says before nibbling on her ear and using his magic to twist her nipples a bit.

Twilight bites her lip and tries to look at him. "I love you…my Blitz. My prince. My potent prince."

"Good girl." Blitz says thrusting into her one last time before Twilight came and felt something warm enter her.

Twilight smiles a bit. "Blitz, don't leave me."

"I won't if you don't leave me for Luna." Blitz says.

Twilight giggles drunkenly. "Only if you bring her along. She did make the sky beautiful for us."

"Nah, I have all the princess I want right here." Blitz says holding her.

Twilight smiles and makes them tip over onto their side. "Really, even though I don't have a big flank or big teats?"

"You are perfect my princess of magic." Blitz says petting her.

Twilight sighs. "No, I'm the princess of friendship, magic is actually second."

"Could have fooled me. After all, that was magical." Blitz jokes.

Twilight rolls her eyes. "Oh Blitz. Just caress me."

"I will my love." Blitz says teleporting them both back onto the bed.

Twilight sighs in relief. "Blitz, the next time we do this. Let's really have some fun and you really rape me."

"We shall see, just give me some warning before hand." Blitz says letting go and starts maneuvering to where he was in front of Twilight.

Twilight smiles and kisses the side of his lip. "Thanks for this Blitz."

"No, thank you love." Blitz says rewrapping his hooves around her.

Twilight smiles as she nuzzles him. "Night Blitz."

"Night love." Blitz says covering them.

* * *

><p>Twilight yawns as she starts to awaken. "Morning love, sleep well?" Blitz asks.<p>

Twilight smiles as she sits up as Blitz was putting on his clothes. "Hey Blitz. You okay?"

"I'm fine, how are you, sore from last night?" Blitz asks putting on his chest armor.

Twilight smiles as she moves a little. "A little. Heading out now?" She asks as she keeps the covers from moving off of her completely.

"Not just yet, we have twelve more galactic hours. If you want to contact your family before we go, this might be your last chance for a while." Blitz says.

Twilight nods. "Okay, maybe I should tell the others and you?"

"I have called in a few favors to get help on the farm and we have three more joining us in six galactic hours." Blitz says.

Twilight smiles as she holds her blanket over her. "Blitz, thanks for coming into my life and really doing something to it."

"You mean besides making you say how much you love me every night?" Blitz jokes.

Twilight blushes as she looks away slightly. "Just always love and care for us."

"I will as long as you don't leave me for Luna." Blitz says.

Twilight now really blushes and then looks at him slightly. "Can you hold me for a bit?"

"Alright." Blitz says walking over and holds her.

Twilight sighs in relief as she leans into him. "Maybe you should marry Luna too." She said suddenly.

"I got all the mares I can handle, if not more than I can handle and besides, I got all the princess I need right here." Blitz says snuggling into her.

Twilight gives a small laugh. "I love you, my prince."

"I love you too my princess of magic and before you say anything to me, you are the princess of magic and not friendship." Blitz says.

Twilight rolls her eyes. "Oh Blitzy. You better get going. Maybe do a last minute checkup."

Blitz nods. "Yeah, also I think I should name you guardian for Spike's credit account since he might have too much at this point."

"What did he do?" Twilight asks.

Blitz smiles. "Just a precaution since he won such a large amount during a poker match with my own men who got beaten by a baby dragon. There goes that pride. I think he might win more so you need to be labeled as guardian if something goes wrong."

"Gotcha, I'll tell Spike this is his brother in law's decision." Twilight says getting out of bed and walking passed him, only to get lightly slapped on the flank.

Twilight yelps and then feels her tail being pulled and dragged backward. "Now Twilight, is that anyway to get away from your rapist?" Blitz asks with a slightly playful smile.

"Oh, you playful little…" Twilight started before tackling him and straddling him.

Blitz groans as he wiggles his hips under her. "I promise, next time I'm hungry, I'm coming after you and you're going to be mine forever."

"I already am." Twilight says before kissing him.

Blitz smirks as he kisses back before pushing her away. "Now who doesn't know when to take a hint?"

"You two going another round? If so, I want to join." Vinyl says in the corner drinking the half empty bottle of champagne.

They sigh and Twilight lets him up. Blitz groans as he gets up and goes to her. "Need blood?"

"No…" Vinyl vanished and took Twilight's place. "I want to spend time with my stallion." Vinyl finishes.

Blitz sighs. "Can you come with me? I got an idea."

"Ok." Vinyl says nuzzling him.

Blitz smiles a bit and hooks a leg around her. "You're still a good mare. Where's my thrall, by the way?"

"Octy is practicing on her cello and waiting for a few days to see if any signs of pregnancy shows." Vinyl says.

Blitz nods and pulls her along. "Okay, come on. Bye my princess."

"Technically my father was the king of vampires, so?" Vinyl asks.

Blitz shakes his head and takes her outside to an elevator before heading down. "Don't ruin it."

Vinyl smirks as she leans into him. "So where are we going?"

"Where does your vampire flank want to go?" Blitz asks before pulling her tail playfully.

Vinyl groans. "How about that new mech I'm hearing about? How about a test run?"

"Oh, princess of the night liking my toys?" Blitz asks.

Vinyl grins. "More than one in fact as long as you keep giving me that stallion meat."

"You are such a bad girl, should I spend the night 'punishing' you?" Blitz whispers into her ear.

Vinyl giggles. "Now who's the bad stallion?" She asks as the door opens at the bottom floor.

Blitz grins and pulls her tail before pulling her along the hangar bay. "Nope, just know what the mare wants."

"Oh, then let's get into the cockpit of the mech and have fun." Vinyl says.

Blitz smiles. "That's what I'm planning to do." He said as they stop at the new mech. "Now that is definitely cool."

"Yeah, the Basilisk is cool, but too much space." Blitz says dragging her to the PTX.

Vinyl smiles as Blitz heads inside and she sits on his lap. "Alright, I heard this thing goes into space. So let's hit it."

"I thought you wanted me to hit you." Blitz says as he nibbles on her neck.

Vinyl moans as the hatch closes again. "Ready." She heard the mech. "Initializing." She then feels Blitz lick her neck and bite it a little before nibbling again as the mech started up. "You can do that in here. More than enough room. Make it like you're killing me in here."

"Let's see if you can handle this." Blitz says putting the glove system on.

Vinyl hangs on as Blitz moves the mech out and lines it up with the hanger door. "All right boys, open it up." He said before the hanger door opens and Vinyl can see an electrical shield over it. "Hold on tight." He said before Vinyl feels the mech bend down a little and those outside can sees the cylinder pack on its back get longer and spin before making a long bar, its wings change position and then it moves forward and then jumps up a little before it changes its legs into boosters and then head outside. Vinyl watches in surprise as the mech moves out and soon stays in place before the mech curls up a little and then the mech changes shape to be more bipedal shape. She then watches as the weapons on its arms light up and grow longer to be like purple swords before Blitz tests it out and swings it around to get the feel for it before it deactivates.

Blitz smirks as the mech settles down a little. "So, how was that?"

"It's just missing one thing." Vinyl says.

Blitz looks curiously to her. "What's that?"

"Make me moan as you pierce me and fill me up." Vinyl says seductively.

Blitz smiles as he leans back as the mech fly automatically around the space around the empty space area except for the Darkline. "Really now? Well I want you to do something."

"And that is?" Vinyl asks.

Blitz nods. "This." He said simply before slapping her face and sending rolling over in the semi-large cockpit. "Get up." He said grabbing her mane and pulling her head to him before placing her head on his lap. "You know the drill."

"Oh yes, I am starving for it." Vinyl says flashing her fangs.

Blitz frowns a little before hitting her in the side of the head and then slamming it into the seat. "No, no fangs until I say so." He said placing her back on his crotch.

"Oh darn things, they always come out when I'm excited." Vinyl says.

Blitz hits her head again. "Shut up and get to work. You're just here to please me."

Vinyl frowns a little before moving to his growing self and starts to lick at the tip as Blitz groans. "That's it. You like this sort of thing don't you? Being used and raped?"

Vinyl smacks him. "Snap out of the spell Fluttershy placed you under." Vinyl says looking at him with her red eyes.

Blitz smiles. "Didn't you say that you're mine and I can do whatever I want to you and you have to follow?"

"And broken." Vinyl says as Blitz starts feeling woozy.

"What happened?" Blitz asks.

"Fluttershy put a spell on you to where you slightly abuse your mares." Vinyl says now straddling him.

Blitz sighs as he leans back. "Well thanks for that. You okay?"

"I'm fine, but now it's time to continue." Vinyl says sticking him inside herself.

Blitz groans as he grabs her hips. "Geez, you mares are still tight. Makes me want to really go at you."

"Good my stallion, show me what you can do." Vinyl says.

Blitz grins at her before pulling her to himself and hugging her before placing a hoof on her flank and starts to move it up and down. "You like this?" He groans out.

"Yes, keep going, we are just starting." Vinyl says her smile growing.

Blitz groans out more as he keeps making her jump and then using his hoof to send her down hard. "I need something else from you." He groans out.

"Oh right." Vinyl says bringing her fangs and bite his neck.

Blitz opens his mouth in a silent scream as he slaps her flank while keeping her going as she drank his blood. "Mmmm…you sure know how to treat a stallion." He said before he keeps slapping her flank with every rise, making it fall down again.

"Yes, yes, yes, finish me." Vinyl says after a few minutes.

Blitz was close to blacking out from the loss of blood he gave her before making him move his hooves under her legs and then making her rise up and slamming her down hard and does it a few times before stopping and groaning out.

"Don't stop, let me have all of it." Vinyl says drunk on the moment.

Blitz breathes out hard as he gains tunnel vision and sees Vinyl trying to bring him back as he filled her as his tool softens up. "Vinyl, I'm out right now. You can try though." He weakly said.

"You did great." Vinyl says leaning against him.

Blitz smiles as he wraps a hoof against her. "So, you think you're pregnant now?"

"Too out of it to check, you mind getting us back in the ship?" Vinyl asks.

Blitz sighs as he looks down to them. "How about one more, you think you're up for it?"

"Give me a few moments and this time in your bed as I think my horn kept hitting something." Vinyl says.

Blitz rubs her wet flank as he looks up. "You kept hitting the lever. Don't worry, it's already against the ceiling."

"Yeah, still disorients me and I want to drag Tavi out so we can have another threesome." Vinyl says licking where she bit him.

Blitz smiles. "What, you don't want to take the chair while I plow you to pieces?"

"I like to mix things up." Vinyl says leaning against his shoulder.

Blitz chuckles. "So no to the switch?"

"No to you changing my mind." Vinyl says grabbing her floating glasses.

Blitz sighs. "And here I wanted to see all of you during that shag, but if you want." He said as he programs the mech to head in.

"Good boy, I will make it worth your while." Vinyl says.

Blitz smiles. "You better, slut."

"Anything else call me that and I would tear them in half." Vinyl says wrapping her tail with his.

Blitz sighs in relief. "Good. And thanks for getting me out of that spell. I think I took Twilight sort of the same way too."

"Oh no, she is just on a bit of a sexual drive, but not in heat." Vinyl says.

* * *

><p>Blitz sighs as he sat on his bed and drank some water after dealing with the two lusty vampires. "Geez, anymore slutty and they could become succubuses." He said to himself as he looks to the mares sleeping on each other after they fallen asleep after he pulled out of them. Blitz smiles as he pets both of them. "But I guess I shouldn't complain."<p>

"You can have a succubus if you want." Vinyl said as she opens her eyes. "It seems your sex drive is far more than even a vampires."

"Nah, just my physical conditioning allows me to keep going. So Octy, you looking forward to it?" Blitz asks.

Octavia groans a little as she lifts her head off of Vinyl's chest. "What about?"

"Vinyl tells me you are really watching for any signs." Blitz says.

Octavia sighs. "Yes, I really want a foal in my life. But there's nothing yet. And Vinyl is right, you can have a succubus if you want to keep you company for anything you want."

"Why would I want that when I have you mares and Octy, it takes more than a few days for signs to appear." Blitz says encouraging.

Vinyl grins. "What if we aren't here at all? All of us."

"Then I will wait." Blitz says bring both closer by hooking his hooves around them.

Vinyl and Octavia smile a little until Vinyl sighs. "Blitz, it'll be fine. Did you know there are more of me?" She asks as she licks his neck.

"Elaborate please." Blitz says.

Vinyl pulls back and smiles. "My dad was worried. So he went into another dimension and pulled another me into ours and used her to keep the bad stallions away from me and that means all of them. The one he pulled was a succubus that he ordered to kill the stallions after they had fun. I'm still in contact with her and I can give her to you when I'm gone and it'll be like I'm never gone. I'll tell her to listen to you and do anything you say while also making sure you're safe."

"Nah, I want my Vinyl." Blitz says.

Vinyl shakes her head. "Not a request. I could be gone or asleep for a long time. You're going to also need me to keep up appearances. I'm getting her here."

"As a body double, fine, but not as my girl." Blitz says.

Vinyl frowns. "Blitz, just do it for me, please?"

"I'm not doing her. I shared a vow with you, not her." Blitz says touching Vinyl a bit.

Vinyl moans. "Blitz, she's me. She's an alternate version of myself and so has experienced something similar to us. Sometimes very similar. I'm getting her and you can have two of us. Please, I won't be mad or feel like you're betraying me?"

"B…are you asking me from the bottom of your heart?" Blitz asks.

Vinyl look a little down. "If I bring her here and she sees me with you and she's not in, she'll start to not trust us. I want her in with us. It's only right."

"Very well, but no more additions." Blitz says.

The mares smiles. "Thanks Blitz, but you don't want any more mares in your life?" Octavia asks.

"I have all the mares I could want already." Blitz says rubbing Octavia's sore flank.

Octavia moans as she pushes her flanks against his hoof. "Oh master." She moans out as her tail rises out of the way.

"Octy, when it is with me?" Blitz asks.

Octavia moans. "Sorry…mhhhh…Blitz."

"That's better my musician." Blitz says before kissing her.

Octavia falls into the kiss before pulling away. "Isn't it almost time to head out?"

"Three more galactic hours and we have one last batch of recruits coming from the planet before we leave." Blitz says.

Vinyl smiles. "Great, so what are we heading to first?"

"We got a mission from Mandalore himself. This ship is not the first one we made with the prototype technology from the Darkstar One. We are to search the area of space it disappeared in." Blitz said.

Vinyl grins. "Cool. A disappeared ship. Hey, you think if we find it, it would be full of aliens that killed the crew and they would hunt us down like a parasite?"

"Or maybe a black hole or they stupidly crashed the ship." Blitz says.

Vinyl giggles. "Or maybe the first one."

Blitz sighs and lets them go. "I have to go and deal with the last important checks. You and other girls better grab a meal. It might take a while."

"Ok, see you soon." Vinyl says as she waves as he leaves.

Blitz sighs as he heads down and ends up at the social floor and finds almost everybody there eating or relaxing. He then sees a large group in the rec room. Heading inside he finds them crowded around a computer. "What's going on?" He asks standing behind them.

"Commander on deck!" One yells and they all stand at attention.

Blitz waves them off. "At ease. What's going on?"

One of the crew jerks his thumb to the computer. "This baby dragon is playing XCOM on a semi hard difficulty and boy he's good."

"Watch that wall, they like to jump down, also, good job at keeping them all alive so far despite the constantly spawning Chryssalids." One said who was nearby Spike.

Spike pushes his hand away. "Back off, I'm trying to think there."

Blitz chuckles. "Maybe I should give Spike the position of tactical commander."

"This is the Chryssalids' hive mission." One of them says.

Blitz hisses. "Oh, where is he now?"

"Running from the airstrike."

Blitz moves over and sees the squad halfway across the map. "How many turns left before the strike buddy?" Blitz asks Spike.

"Four."

"Run Spike, you won't make it otherwise." Blitz advises.

Spike frowns. "Why do you think I'm rushing this whole thing?" He said as he moves all the guys down and the enemy moves up and fires on him. "Dang it. Okay, one hit each, that's good for me." He said as he rushes them all the way down again.

Blitz looks confused. "How did you get one hit each, those guys should be taking a lot more?"

Spike smiles a bit. "Never advance the story."

"You have learnt well." Blitz says.

Spike waves him off as he's one turn away and one last rush. "Nah, it kinda made sense. Since the story and enemy won't change much until I advance the research, it only made sense to get everything else first and then advance and then work on the extra and do the same." He said as he placed them all in the safe zone. "Yes!"

"You know what those things are doing when they kill someone?" Blitz asks.

Spike looks to him and shakes his head. "Not really, what's that?"

"They are impregnating their victims, leave the zombies alive long enough and they will burst open and show a new white one of those things." Blitz says.

Spike tilts his head. "Really?"

"Yes." Blitz says.

"That is disgusting, even to me." The changeling guard said next to him.

Spike shrugs. "Too much games, seen it all. Like that one game where this doctor took out a brain from a guy's head while he was alive and after he took out his eyes. Creepy, but I've read The Darkness and even more gory. I've seen a lot."

"Well get used to it, you are going to see some strange things in the galaxy especially since we are going into unknown space soon." Blitz says.

Spike nods. "I'll try, but it's starting to get like nothing can phase me." He said turning back to the game and messes around the base. "Still cool what you guys can do though."

"Mandalorians, the rest of the clan will arrive in less than an hour. I want all personnel who are not on duty in armor in the hanger to greet them." Blitz says.

The Mandalorians salute. "Sir." They said before running off and leaves the non-Mandalorians.

"You all are free to do what you want for now." Blitz says.

The guards nods as they continue to watch Spike. "By the way, how did you get permission to get that? That game requires an age rating." Blitz asks looking back at him.

"Lie." Spike said.

"Gotcha." Blitz says walking away.

Blitz sighs as he heads into the mess hall. "Toss me an apple here." He calls to the chefs. One of the chefs toss him one as they continue working. "The food ready for the last batch of clansmen?" Blitz asks eating it.

The griffon looks to him. "Yes sir. We're stock up on Equestrian food and drinks and then there are the regular meals these guys eat." He said jerking a thumb to the human chefs.

"I think your's and the humans species will get along well." Blitz says.

The griffon chuckles. "I think we will since we are somewhat similar. Still have to get over the fact we can eat raw."

"Well just remember, you both have can have a lot of pride." Blitz says

The griffon smile. "You got that right. We are both too proud when we do things."

"Then again, most species can say that." Blitz says as he sees one of the Mandalorans start to prepare a chicken.

The griffon shrug. "Well, we have it or don't really care since we might have something more important, like I don't know, love ones."

"So what do you think of that?" Blitz asks gesturing to the Nexu head stuffed and mounted over the door.

The griffon just looks at it. "Something to look back on your own, not something to show off, but to know you beat it."

"That is the head of the creature of the second Equestrian to ever succeed at the Mandalorian Bloodying ritual." Blitz says.

The griffon raises an eyebrow. "Huh, well still a sign sometimes for others. All I want to do is cook."

"By the way, has Terran been by and caused trouble yet?" Blitz asks.

The griffon raises an eyebrow and turns to the other chef. "Hey, has that dog thing been by here?"

"Yeah, had to activate the emergency shield separating us in here from the eating area just to keep him from stealing the food." The human chef said.

The griffon looks back to Blitz. "There it is. Anything else you need?"

"Nothing really, just remember we are leaving soon, so latch it down." Blitz says.

They nod. "You got it chief." The griffon said getting back to preparing some food.

Blitz nods before heading to the hangar where he sees more than a few Wonderbolts and Shadowbolts? "Um…what's going on here, beside all of you watching and taking turns on the fighter simulator." Blitz says.

Spitfire suddenly lands on his back. "Simple, we took a few Wonderbolts and Shadowbolts since they listen to me and Shadow."

"So what about the team staying?" Blitz asks.

Spitfire looks back to the planet below. "Leaving them on the planet, keep doing the shows. We just left a message saying we are going on tour to further than ever."

"And Soarin?" Blitz asks.

"I threatened to tear his most prized thing off, reveal to the entire world he was gay, and somehow find a spell and a unicorn to cast it and turn him into a mare." Spitfire whispered into his ear.

Blitz grins. "Nice, but what about his love life? Won't he lose everything and start to get depressed if you keep him away?"

"Oh, he knows how to balance it." Spitfire says before starting to paw at his ear with her hoof like a cat would do.

Blitz nods as he lets her continue. "Okay, just don't make me find him crying alone in his bunk."

"He is watching the team at our home." Spitfire says.

Blitz smiles. "Good, it's one thing to stop them, it's another to actually make them stop just because."

"Don't worry, he is sharing command to make sure he doesn't go crazy with his command." Spitfire says.

Blitz sighs. "Good, maybe he might understand the balance between leisure time and work."

"That threat I gave him doesn't have a time limit either." Spitfire says before biting his ear softly.

Blitz smiles. "You hungry or want to wait because we are about to head out?"

Spitfire stops biting for a second. "No, not yet. It might be more fun to wait."

"Hey, I want in on that." Fleetfoot says now leaning against his side.

Blitz smiles. "In a bit girls. Maybe until we start traveling."

"Can I get in on that?" Shadow asks leaning on his other side.

Blitz sweatdrops a bit. "Maybe pushing it at three girls."

"Oh yeah." Rainbow yells triumphant as she cleared the scenario.

They all look over to her and see her score pop up over her. "Huh, she's close to me." Blitz said as he read the score.

"Yeah, she has been on that thing nonstop since she found it." Fleetfoot says.

"Well the score is more than a decade old now." Blitz says.

They look surprised at him. "How did you get that score on this when this place is just built a few months ago?" Spitfire asks.

"It was in the database from when we trained to be Mandalorians. My score was not the highest, only in the top thirty." Blitz says.

They look surprised even more. "Really, then where is she?" Shadow asks.

"Judging from the score, somewhere in the fifties of the group I trained with." Blitz says.

Fleetfoot smiles. "Really? So she's close?"

"In my group, but I know that the group never came close to some of the highest scores." Blitz says.

Spitfire smiles. "Oh, is she going to be mad."

"Doubtful, she is only started to learn how to fly a fighter and personally I prefer my custom Viking over there." Blitz says.

Shadow giggles. "When are you going to take us for a ride?"

"Sorry, it was only made for one pilot and because of its transformation, shifting everything around, you can literally be crushed to death during that." Blitz says.

The mares wince at that. Shadow hits him. "I meant us, you know, bed. Don't you get sexual innuendos?"

"Half and half. I'm also still recovering my energy. Vinyl made me go two rounds and the second one she brought in Octavia." Blitz whispers into Shadow's ear, barely loud enough for Spitfire and Fleetfoot to hear.

Shadow looks to his neck. "She didn't…?"

"She can't turn me into a vampire and she gave Octavia specific instructions that she can never bite me and turning me into one." Blitz whispered.

Shadow keeps looking at the bite mark. "But what about…?"

"It's only because she is thirsty." Blitz says.

Shadow grows worried. "But doesn't it mean she will always drink your blood?"

"No, she can go years without blood." Blitz says.

Spitfire plays with his ears again. "So we are not going to find you on the ground and tired out?"

"You understate my stamina." Blitz says.

Spitfire bites onto his ear and pulls it a bit. "Then how about this?"

"Still trying at foreplay Spitfire?" Blitz asks.

Spitfire licks his ear. "If you want."

"Oh that's cute Spitfire, still trying to foreplay." Shadow says.

Fleetfoot grins. "Maybe she should ask Soarin since he ran a sex club for every mare who wants it and for some reason did gangbangs."

"Ok, you two, that's enough. The last trip of the transport to the planet is returning so get your teams clear of the landing area." Blitz says.

Shadow smiles and grabs his head before kissing him and then let's go and turns around to head out. She then looks back and winks at him before continuing on. Fleetfoot smiles and nuzzles his neck before following her and Spitfire gives one last hard bite before getting off and following them. The next thing Blitz heard was Shadow and Spitfire go full commander mode on their respected teams.

Blitz sighs as he looks around and waits as the transport made its approach. He then looks to a nearby terminal area and looks to the crew there. "Hey, what's the last crew on this?" Blitz asks.

"These are local, the last of the Mandalorians arrive in an hour." The crew member said as the door opens on the transport.

Blitz nods and some guards come out and then he sees some shadowy figures run through their legs before going around the transport. "Intruders! Around the transport!" Blitz yells.

Everyone on the deck immediately grabs their weapons and surround the transport as it shuts down and soon cries rang out and three figures jump onto Blitz for protection. "You three?!" Blitz asks angrily.

The CMC cower a bit before getting off of him and running off. "Hey! I'm not done with you!" Blitz said running after them. "Come back here you!" Blitz yells.

Twilight was watching Spike as he played with Applejack as they watch him play the alien versus humanity game. "So this is all turn based?" Twilight asks. Spike nods as he moves a few guys over and shoots a few of the enemy. "Looks tough." Applejack said.

Spike was about to pause and turn to her before they hear crashing and look into the hallway and sees three fillies running down the hall and an angry Blitz running after them. "Was that Applebloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo?" Twilight asks.

"Yep, seems like you girls' plan to have them come along worked." Spike says.

Twilight turns to Applejack. "Should we stop him before he sends them back?"

"I got you." Blitz yells before dragging them into the room. "Now, what have I said about these shenanigans?" Blitz asks.

"Don't get caught." The three say in unison.

"Correct." Blitz says now smiling at them.

The three fillies look to him in confusion. "What?" They asks.

"That is exactly what you are supposed to do." Blitz says patting their heads.

The three look confused to each other. "So…we can stay?" Applebloom asks.

"You managed to sneak aboard and we locked down the transport for our trip. There is no way to send you back at this point." Blitz says.

The three looks to each other before getting up. "So, we can really stay, even with all the danger?" Sweetie Belle asks.

"I have no choice on the matter either way." Blitz says as Applejack came up behind Applebloom and messed with her hat.

Applejack smirks. "Hey there little sis. So you finally did it, huh?"

"Yep and I'm keeping the hat that cuz got me." Applebloom says.

Applejack chuckles. "Okay, now you're staying with me and the rest of you are staying with your big sis."

"But aren't all of ya sleeping in cuz's room?" Applebloom asks.

Applejack bonks her head. "We still have our own rooms. Now then, this changeling here will lead you there." She said pointing to a nearby changeling who looked a bit confused.

"Actually, I heard Rainbow is bunking with some of the other Wonderbolts." Blitz says.

Applejack smiles a bit. "So you want them to bunk with her?"

"I was thinking she gets a choice." Blitz says.

Applejack looks to them. "So what do you want you three?"

"Dash." Scootaloo says.

"Sister." Sweetie Belle says.

Applejack hugs Applebloom. "Guess you're staying with me."

Blitz smiles. "Okay, try not to break anything."

"And we get punished, we know." The CMC say.

Blitz and Applejack look to each other. "Nope." Applejack said.

Blitz smiles. "Your 'punishment' however is staying with Spike and keeping him company."

"Hey, why am I being punished?" Spike asks.

Blitz smirks. "Because you can let them join and play with you." Before Spike could respond. "Well Applejack, you mind giving them a tour. I got to go meet the last of the clan arriving." Blitz says. Applejack nods and leads them off to give them a tour with the confused changeling following.

"Yeash, can it get anymore…" Blitz was cut off when Octavia walked in.

"Blitz, can I talk with you?" Octavia asks.

Blitz groans, surprising Octavia. "Fine. Let's go. What do you want to talk about?" He said walking with her. Octavia stops and hugs him and sobs into his shoulder. "What's wrong?" He asks holding her.

"Nothing, I'm just so happy." Octavia says.

Blitz turns to her. "You mean…?" He asks moving a hoof to her stomach.

"I use my vampiric powers to check." Octavia says sobbing happily.

Blitz slowly smiles as he hugs her tightly. "I'm so glad for you." He whispered.

Octavia nuzzles him. "I am, but you should be too because it's yours too."

Blitz nuzzles her back. "I am. Thanks for being with me."

"No, thank you for giving me a foal." Octavia says

Blitz sighs. "Why don't you give the others the good news? I'll always be here for you."

"It's only the first stage, I will tell them later." Octavia says.

Blitz pulls back a bit. "You worried about losing it early?"

"No, I'm going to start playing classical for the foal." Octavia says.

Blitz smiles. "Oh Octy, what are we going to do without you?"

"Be tasteless a lot, like Vinyl." Octavia says.

Blitz chuckles. "Now you're being mean to your master. Thank goodness she isn't here for that."

Octavia smiles. "Oh yes she isn't, but I'm glad you're here. Now any ideas for names and any suggestions for classical?" Octavia asks.

Blitz sighs. "Not really, let's wait. And in few days I want you in my room so we can talk."

Octavia nods. "Sure, one last kiss?"

Blitz smiles and kisses her before letting go. "Go on and get. Get our foal some music."

"Yes, I will." Octavia says.

Blitz kisses her one last time and lets her go. He smirks as she walks and he moves a hoof over her back and flank. "Still sexy." He said to her.

"You know it." Octavia says flashing her fangs for a second.

Blitz sighs. "Want a drink before you go?"

"No drinks for me for a good while." Octavia says.

Blitz nods and waves her off. "Alright, get out there. The foal will be waiting for us soon."

"Yeah, yeah." Octavia says disappearing.

Blitz smiles as then walks away and is then suddenly passed by with three fillies who looked extremely bored. "Um…" He looks past them to see Applejack looking slightly disappointed. "What happened?"

Applejack sighs. "They felt that everything was the same once they seen it all. Now…" She looks over to the fillies watching Spike playing and even getting on his head to see. "At least they are loving that part and can be distracted if need be."

Blitz nods. "I've been meaning to ask, does those fillies have any close colts?"

"Not that I know of." Applejack says.

"By the way Jackie, I want to talk to you in private." Blitz says.

Applejack nods. "Sure, when?"

"Now and bring Twi." Blitz whispers.

Applejack sighs. "Sure, just give me time to find her. Where, your room?"

"No, yours." Blitz says.

Applejack nods and walks off. "I'll try to be there in a few minutes."

Blitz nods and wordlessly goes onto the Darkstar One and into Applejack's room. After waiting for a bit does Applejack and Twilight come in. "So what do you want to talk about?" Twilight asks.

"You remember what I told about Octavia being barren before she became a vampire and her greatest wish was to have a foal?" Blitz asks.

They look surprised. "She actually got pregnant?" Applejack asks.

"Well she is in the first stage and the only reason she knows is because she used her vampire powers." Blitz said.

Twilight and Applejack smile. "That's good, right?" Twilight asks.

"Yeah, so watch out for her." Blitz says.

Twilight and Applejack suddenly hug him. "Oh Blitz, looks like the family is getting bigger." Applejack said.

"I know and yes Jackie, we will try to have you in that way next." Blitz jokes.

Applejack just hits his head as Twilight giggles.

"I didn't hear a no." Blitz says.

Applejack sighs. "Yes I want it, but maybe a little bit longer. I want to see how this life goes."

"I'm thinking Apple Jackie for a foal." Blitz jokes.

Applejack groans. "Blitz, just calm down because I'm choosing the date."

"I was joking Jackie." Blitz says smiling.

Applejack frowns. "Well don't do that, otherwise I may not give me to you at all."

Blitz smirks and grabs her and places her on his lap backwards while nuzzling her. "You were saying?"

"No comment." Applejack says after a while.

Blitz smiles and lets her go. "Why don't you head out now? We are about to head out."

"Yeah." Applejack says getting up and grabs Twilight.

Blitz playfully frowns. "Aw, you're taking my other entertainment away?"

Twilight smiles as Applejack huffs. "Aw come on Applejack, you gotta admit he's kinda its fun being around him."

Applejack just blows some hair out of her view. "Shut it. It's time to get out of here." She said heading out with her.

"See you later tonight Jackie." Blitz says.

Applejack sighs and looks back to him. "Not yet, but I'm coming to spend the night with you."

Blitz nods. "Sure thing. I might have another mare there, but she just wants to talk. Don't worry, I don't forget my mares."

"I know that." Applejack says.

Blitz smiles and leaves after they left and heads to the cockpit of the Darkstar and waits. "Minerva, you here?"

"Yes, love." A hologram of her appeared.

Blitz looks up to her. "Where's the body?"

"Hooked into the Darkline." Minerva says.

Blitz nods. "Okay, can you sit with me for a second?"

"It's charging, but I have an idea." Minerva says as a helmet drops down in the cockpit.

Blitz looks slightly confused. "What's this?"

"You forget your virtual reality helmet?" Minerva asks.

"Oh yeah. Those were the days of my video games and before our holodeck." Blitz says putting it on.

Minerva smiles. "Hang on." She said as she sets up a private spot and turns on the machine. "Go for it."

Blitz smiles. "Link start." He said before the helmet activates and he fell into the vision coming at him of many colorful lines and then he opens his eyes to find himself in a sort of circular room with screens floating by in a circle and just white all around except for the ground of which there is a black disk. "Minerva, I'm here." Blitz got no answer. "Don't make me play light cycle to see you." Blitz says.

"You're no fun." Minerva said behind him before hugging him and placing her head on his neck. "What do you think?"

"You somehow managed to make us feel each other." Blitz says.

Minerva smiles and turns him around to see her in full digital see through body with lines of code running through her. "Wow, this is amazing." He said before hugging her. "You're amazing."

"Oh go on." Minerva says.

Blitz smirks a bit before pulling back and looking at her. "Why do that when I could do this?" He asks before kissing her. Minerva smiles into the kiss and hugs him again as she kisses back before he lets go. "Can't believe you did it. You actually made it possible."

"Well it's only temporary. I can't keep this up for long." Minerva says.

Blitz now looks worried. "How much longer?"

"Ten minutes if I strain the ship's processors, but you wouldn't like that so five." Minerva says.

Blitz holds onto her again by her hooves now. "Then what do you want to do?"

Minerva sadly smiles to him and brings a hoof to his face. "This." She said before kissing him. Blitz sadly looks to her as he kissed back as he sees a little counter on one of the screens in the background and then just enjoys the kiss with her until the timer hits zero and he fell right through her. "Sorry. Time's up." Minerva said as she backs off.

"Ok, I will see you later." Blitz says as everything fades.

Minerva looks away a bit before suddenly looking back at him. "Blitz?" She asks desperately.

Blitz didn't get the chance to reply as he was thrown out of virtual reality. He wakes up and throws the helmet off of him before looking around. "Minerva?"

"Program has fallen apart." Minerva says as her hologram reappeared.

Blitz looks to her. "What were you going to ask me?"

Minerva looks away from him. "I…rather not say."

"Take all the time you need." Blitz says.

Minerva floats away. "You better get this ship moving." She said as her slightly outstretched hoof went right through him.

"Ok." Blitz says leaving. After he left, Twilight came out of hiding.

"You ok?" Twilight asks.

Minerva shakes her head as she looks down. "I never really got to tell him."

Twilight thinks for a few. "You got the information on that prototype ship we're heading to?" She asks making Minerva nods and a beep sounds out from Twilight's omnitool.

"Everything you need is there." Minerva said floating over to the pilot's seat and sitting on it as she watches the ship move.

Twilight sadly looks to her as she looks over the information. "Remember, you're family as well, even if you are an A.I." Twilight reminded as she left.

"Twilight, I am reconsidering your offer." Minerva says.

Twilight looks back at her. "What do you mean?" Minerva just looks back at her with a certain look.

* * *

><p>"Attention, this is your chief speaking. We are traveling to our first mission. We are going to be investigating unknown space so be on guard and ready for action. Once we're there we will search for our old sister vessel before giving the debriefing and ending our first successful mission together. After that, we'll see what will happen. That is all." Blitz's voice is heard over the intercoms.<p>

Of course, Spike was still focused. "Spike, maybe you should take a break." Applebloom offered.

"Nope." He said still playing the same game.

Scootaloo sighs. "Come on Spike, play with us for a change."

"Can't, must kill this stupid worm." Spike says as he continued to fire at the giant worm creature.

Sweetie Belle comes right by him before hitting the escape button and pausing the game and quickly pulls him out of the seat before taking him place. "That wasn't a request." She said as she saved the game before exiting it and then starts leading Spike to where the rest of them were and gives him a controller before sitting down on the theater couch and turns on the TV.

"All hands, brace yourselves. We are jumping in T-minus one hundred and eighty seconds." Blitz says over the intercom.

Spike looks worried as the rest of the fillies just looked confused. "Jumping?" Scootaloo asks.

Spike quickly gets into the seat and pushes them against the seat as he takes one himself. "Trust me, you want to be against something or tied down for this." The three then see parts of the ship locking down.

Sweetie Bello looks to Spike scared. "What's going on?"

Spike sighs as he righted himself. "All right, when we jump through space, we are either traveling so fast we need to hold ourselves to something or through a wormhole and it will all be peachy. This is the fast version by the sound of it." He said as he sees some of the electronics power down.

"T-minus ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, engage hyperspace warp." Blitz says over the intercom.

"Hang on to something." Spike said and before they took off, he felt three pairs of hooves on his arms.

After what felt like hours, but was really one minute the jump started to even out and everything shifted to a comfortable pace. "Everypony okay?" Spike asks.

"Yeah." Scootaloo says getting up.

"Well we are in warp drive." Spike says.

"Wait, we aren't there?" Sweetie Belle asks.

"No, we are moving at the speed of light, but even with this speed we won't reach other areas of space instantly. We will be like this for a while." Spike says. "Can you girls let go of my arms now?" He asks as he feels the blood being cut off.

"Sorry." They said as they let go of him and Spike sighs in relief.

"That's better. I was afraid of playing with my tail as claws." Spike said as he moves his arms around to make sure they are working.

Scootaloo hits him. "Ah shut up, you took harder. Like when you went on that journey alone and came back with a phoenix. Hey, what happened to him?"

Spike sighs. "He grew older. I had to let him go. But he was a great bird." He said as he stayed leaned back.

Spike then felt something land on his head. "What's on my head?" He asks the fillies who were smiling a little.

"I don't know, why don't you check?" Scootaloo says.

Spike grows confused and looks up to see an orange and red bird look down on him. "Feather!" Spike yelled as he took him off of his head and hugs him. "Missed you man."

"Aww." Sweetie Belle and Applebloom said while Scootaloo just sticks her tongue off to the side.

"Oh look out girls someone is creeping up on you." Spike says before looking back to Feather.

They look confused until they turn around and a large mass came onto the couch. "Terran!" They yelled before jumping on him to which he yelp and jumps a little playfully,

Spike chuckles as he looks to Feather. "How did you get on board?" Feather just gave him an embarrassed look with a wing behind his head.

"Excuse me girls, have you seen a phoenix around here?" Fluttershy asks walking in as Terran playfully pawed at Applebloom.

Spike looks crosses his arms at Feather who was stuck out in the open and looking really embarrassed. "That answers that question." He said.

"Oh there you are." Fluttershy says walking over.

Spike smiles. "When did he comes back?"

"Oh, I found him wandering around the Everfree not long after my wedding. Wait, what do you mean, come back?" Fluttershy asks.

Spike smiles as he pointed to Feather. "This is Feather, the phoenix egg I found when I went on my dragon journey. He left after he got old enough and so I let him go."

"Oh my, I had no idea." Fluttershy says as Terran playfully tackled her.

Spike smiles as the fillies come back and sit with him, looking messy and hair out of place. "Terran give you a hard time?" He asks, chuckling a bit.

"Quiet." They said almost glaringly, but can't hold it and gives a small smile to him. "You know what, he's too cute for his own good." Scootaloo said.

"Yet, Twilight told me of when he tore apart a manticorn alpha in a matter of moments." Spike says.

The fillies advance a little on Spike. "We meant you." Applebloom said, holding a smirk now.

Spike suddenly looks a little scared as Sweetie Belle gets close. "Yeah, maybe we should deal with him with…what was the game played at Diamond Tiara's birthday party called?"

Scootaloo thinks for a few. "I think it was called seven minutes in…"

"Later!" Spike yells before running off and smacking into Terran. "Ow." He said as he fell down.

The three fillies stood above him as he laid down in a daze. "Well girls, closet time?" Applebloom asks.

"Girls, your siblings are looking for you." Fluttershy informs.

Spike looks up at the fillies as they groan and he gets up. "Don't worry, we can spend time later." He said without thinking and then slaps himself in the face. "I just said that, didn't I?"

The fillies all hug him before running to their sister's quarters as Spike gains a little blush and looks back to Fluttershy. "Did I just gained the affection of three fillies?"

"Maybe we shall see later." Fluttershy says before Terran licked her face.

Spike slaps himself on the face before moving back to the computer. "Back to gaming." He said as he started it up.

Fluttershy thinks for a few. "You know, there is something you can do."

Spike looks back to her. "What is it?"

Fluttershy smirks as she watches Spike look at the ingredients in front of him in his pink frilly apron. "Good luck." She said before leaving.

"I swear, I'm being punished." Spike said to himself. Feather sqwakes. "I am." Spike said in defense.

The griffon just places a large spoon in his hand. "Just get to cooking kid and watch him, he is constantly trying to raid us." He said before working on his own after pointing to Terran who was half hidden.

Spike sighs. "I wonder how the girls are." He slaps himself in the face again. "Dang it!" He said before hitting himself in the head. "Okay, cooking. Back off Terran." He said slapping his spoon on Terran's head, making him go back down before really cooking.

* * *

><p>Blitz eyes the engine readings as they still traveled. "How are we doing?" He asks the crew.<p>

"All stable, but the engineers want to do an overhaul later. They say they keep hearing a clicking noise." A communication officer says.

Blitz nods. "As long as it makes the ship better that increases our chances in areas and keeps us safe. Time?"

"Forty hours till we exit hyperspace." Meratan says.

Blitz nods. "Good, keep at it. I'll be checking on something and have all teams do ten hour rotations. I want everyone awake and ready to go when we get there." He said as he left.

Blitz sighs as he stood outside Twilight's room before opening the door and heading inside before locking it behind him.

"Hope you don't mind, I invited a few other mares." Twilight says.

Blitz looks to her. "Oh yeah, who?"

"Who do you think?" He hears Rainbow as she lands on his back.

Blitz smiles a bit. "Anypony else?"

"How about me darling?" Rarity asks as she leans on him.

Blitz smiles. "I think I can take you. So you all want it?"

Both Rainbow and Rarity shake their heads. "Giving you a smaller line until you fall asleep." Rarity said.

"Hey, want am I, chopped liver?" Spitfire asks.

Blitz now looks worried. "Um…how many of you are here?"

"This is everypony, Shadow and Fleetfoot have to watch the teams." Spitfire says wrapping her wing around him and Rainbow.

Blitz sighs. "I don't think I can deal with you all. How about a nice quiet get together?"

"What do you think girls?" Twilight asks.

"No." Spitfire, Rainbow, and Rarity says.

* * *

><p>Blitz pets Spitfire's mane as they laid on him. "Geez, at the rate I'm going, I'll burn myself out." He said as he lays his head back.<p>

"Don't worry, we will start lightening up for quite a while." Twilight says.

"After Daring, Fleetfoot, Shadow, Pinkie and Applejack get a turn." Rainbow adds.

Blitz sighs. "And therein lies the problem."

"They are going to wait to after this." Spitfire says snuggling into his chest.

Blitz pets Twilight's mane. "I want at least a few at a time. Not a reverse gangbang."

"We were just surprising you for this time. This won't become a normal thing." Twilight says.

Blitz gives a fake obvious chuckle. "Make sure it doesn't, even I have limits."

"We know." Twilight says looking to the sleeping form of Rarity.

Blitz sighs afterwards. "But…I'll try if you want."

"Nah, we were just experimenting with this and I don't know about the other girls, but I wanted a little more attention." Rainbow says.

Blitz smiles a bit. "Yes you can play with the other mares."

"Nah, I want you even though Spitfire is cool. I want my husband." Rainbow says.

"Aww." The other mares said as Rainbow blushes deeply.

"Shut up." Rainbow whines.

Blitz chuckles as he now pets her mane, making her purr. "It's fine. We're lying here in bed with ourselves exposed to everypony here. I think you can live with that."

Rainbow glares a bit before purring again as she leans her head into his hoof. "That's nice."

"That it is Rainbow." Blitz says before kissing her neck. Rainbow moans as the others move to her and start to message her or give a few kisses here and there. "How do you feel?" Blitz asks between his kisses.

Rainbow moans and whines a bit. "Good."

Blitz smiles and backs off. "You'll get more later. I'm still out."

"Well I'm staying right here for a while." Rainbow says touching his chest.

Blitz groans as he gets up a little and holds her hoof. "I have to go. You can stay with the others though."

"No." Rainbow says.

Blitz tilts his head a little. "Then you just want to rest with me?"

"You are staying right here with me." Rainbow says a little stubborn.

Blitz smiles until his face goes blank and he just slumps his body sitting down.

"Mares always win." Rainbow says smiling.

Twilight pokes Blitz and he stayed slumping. "Blitz? You okay…whoa!" She yelled as she was grabbed and held.

"Warm." He said as he held her.

"Ok girls, let's warm him up." Twilight says encircling him with her wings.

Blitz slightly smiles a bit as the others hug him all over. "My mates."

"Yeah." Spitfire says as she and Rainbow encircle him with their wings.

Blitz shakes himself a bit and looks to all of them. "Sorry girls. Blacked out there…why am I being hugged all over?" Blitz didn't get a response and found all four sleeping. Blitz smiles as he tries to wiggle out of their grips, but soon stops as they hug him tighter.

Blitz sighs and lets them rest against him and hugs Twilight harder. "Oh girls. You really have no idea how happy you make me."

* * *

><p>"Okay, how did he do that with so little ingredients?" The griffon asks as he looks around the big cake.<p>

The other chef shrugs. "I have no idea."

Spike smiles as he places the last frosted flower on the cake. "There, what do you think?" He asks turning back to them.

The griffon just looks confused. "How…?"

Spike looks back at the cake and then back to him. "Oh, Twilight usually can't cook and when she does, she was more likely to set the tree house on fire. So I ended up cooking almost everything." He then looks slightly away. "Even my own birthday cake. Kinda sad really. You ever had to cook for yourselves and soon felt like not eating it because in a sense you already tasted it?"

The human chef just looked surprised. "Wow, that's pretty…deep."

"Yeah and…Terran back off." Spike says waving the ladle at Terran. Terran growls as he retreats back into the alcove behind him. "Any case, I have a lot of time alone and usually to myself. I would get lucky if I had time."

The griffon still eyed the cake. "So…what's the occasion?"

Spike shrugs. "Anything really. Whatever you want." He said before he hears munching on the other side of the cake and spins it around. "Terran, I swear that if you…" He stops as he sees three fillies sitting in and eating the cake. "Huh, so that's why I found a bow in my mixing bowl. There were three beautiful ingredients in there." He said before stopping himself. "Dang it!"

"Hey, hey, no one steals from the kitchen while we cook." The griffon says.

The three fillies try to leave and end up making the cake topple over to the other side. "Oh crap." Spike said before he was buried under some frosting and sponge bread. "At least it can't any worse." Terran comes up and starts to lick the frosting off of him. "Scratch that. That's it, I'm out." He said as he steps out of the pile of cake. "If anypony needs me, I'll be washing myself off and playing some more games." He said leaving with a trial of frosting behind him.

"Get this mess cleaned up and get ready. Lunch begins in two hours." The head chief says.

The griffon and human sighs. "Yes sir." They said before grabbing a mop and broom and trying to not clean up, but rather push Terran back. "Back foul beast, back." The griffon said pushing it back. Terran roars in his face, scaring him a bit. "Geez, this thing is temperamental. How does the chief deal with this thing?"

"Terran, if Blitz hears about this, he will get upset." Applebloom says.

Terran whines and bundles over to her and nuzzles her before running off. Applebloom smiles as he runs off somewhere and she looks back to the chefs now working on cleaning up before leaving. "You find him girls?" She asks Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo.

Sweetie Belle shakes her head. "Not really."

Applebloom sighs. "Well we have to apologize for what we did or he will never play with us again."

Scootaloo thinks for a few before grabbing them. "Come on girls. I got an idea." She said dragging them to the computer. "We have to at least impress him. Where's that game?"

"Wow." Sweetie Belle says looking out the window.

Applebloom and Scootaloo look over and saw that same thing. "How did we miss that?" Scootaloo asks.

Applebloom tries to speak. "I have no idea how we missed a ship that big."

"Wasn't that the ship we were on?" Sweetie Belle asks.

"Okay, now it's time to playyyyyy…what the heck?" Spike said dropping the towel he had and walking over to them and the ship in the background. "How did we drop out of hyperspace so quickly and unnoticed?"

* * *

><p>Blitz eyes shot wide open and felt something was wrong. "Girls, wake up now!" Blitz yells as he shakes them off and gets up.<p>

The mares all awaken as they look around. "What, what's going…whoa, that's a big ship." Spitfire said as she looks out the window.

"Girls, get to safety." Blitz says making the room drop down into the ship before teleporting to the bridge. "All hands battle stations, go to combat speed one and bring shield and weapons to bare." Blitz orders and turns to Meratan. "How the heck did we drop out of hyperspace without notice?"

Meratan looks over the data pad she had. "I don't know, we just dropped out of hyperspace and this ship was there. Wait…got the log." She said as a list came up. "Okay, it should…no, no, no, no!" She said as the list started to dwindle down to last user before it disappeared as well.

"Hold, they are not moving." Blitz says noticing. "Meratan, get us a scan on that ship now. Somethings off." Blitz says.

Meratan quickly rushes to a console. "Scanning now, what am I looking for?"

"A power signature for starters." Blitz says.

Meratan hits a few things. "Okay, I got…nothing? Hold on." She said trying again and comes up with the same results. "Still nothing. That ship is dead in the water."

"Scan the entire area and start sending probes to get more detailed scans and tell our fighter pilots to go on red alert and be in their fighters ready to launch." Blitz says.

Meratan nods. "Of course sir, would you like to try to hail them? There must be power in a portable version rather than the ship itself." She asks.

"No, I don't think so. Something is off, I have never seen a ship design like this and I have seen nearly every ship in the galaxy." Blitz says.

Meratan nods and accidentally hits something on the console. "Oh shoot. Okay, let me turn that…"

_**GROWL**_

"Off." Meratan finishes.

"Hold that frequency." Blitz instructs.

Meratan nods. "Yes chief. What do we do now? Board?"

Blitz sighs as he looks upon the strange castle like ship. "I got a better idea. Information time." He said walking out.

"Wait, what?" Spike asks as Blitz stood in the rec room as the fillies looks over the ship.

Blitz sighs. "Of all the times playing games, have you known any ship like that? I'm just asking because I have the list for real life ships in my head."

"No, I haven't." Spike says.

"As I thought. Meratan, have the probes switch their scanning to determine age of the ship and last time its engines were powered up?" Blitz asks.

Meratan sighs. "Working on that now sir and getting the information. Let's see, the age is something of a mix. I'm reading different ages all over. Must be repaired too much."

"And the engines?" Blitz asks.

"Scans indicate…that can't be right." Meratan says.

Blitz grows worried. "What is it?"

"Readings says it has been more than ten thousand years, galactic standard time." Meratan says.

"We are looking at a lost relic people." Blitz says.

Spike looks to the ship. "Did you try talking to them maybe?"

Blitz sighs. "Yeah, just came up with a growl. Probably some creatures who don't need air and pressure have made that thing its home."

Spike looks to him. "A growl?"

Blitz looks to him as well. "Yeah, why?"

Spike tries to think. "Nothing, it's just…something. I can't put my claw on it."

"Sir, one of the probes just went dark." Meratan said.

"I'm on my way back to the bridge. Have the rest withdraw and get me the last image the probe saw." Blitz said walking away.

After he came onto the bridge he sees the whole crew looking at a screen which had a sort of a straight line coming through the screen and slightly webbed on the far side as it bulged out. "Lens cracked?" He asks coming in.

Meratan shakes her head. "We got the last footage. It found a breach in the hull so we decided to head in and after it entered what looks like a hallway, that happened and then static."

"Show me the feed." Blitz orders.

The crew nods and messes with the consoles and the screen was replaced with a picture of a breach of a hull before it moves closer and heads in. As they see it head into the hallway and straightened out, it suddenly gains the lines and when they thought it was a bit of static it suddenly turns to pure static.

Blitz kept showing the static before it rewinds and plays slowly up to the last moments. "Not static?"

Meratan shakes her head. "Yes sir, it's something else. Something that maybe has to do with that growl." She said looking at the communications console and they still hear a bit of groaning and growls.

"Freeze image 678." Blitz ordered. The video rewinds from the static again and goes to the image asked for.

"What is that?" Meratan asks.

"From the look of it, no natural creature." Blitz says.

Meratan looks to him. "Want to investigate?"

Blitz sighs. "Prep a transport. Get us heavily armored and armed shredders. It's looking like it's ready to fall apart." He said starting to leave.

"Blitz, Blitz, I finally remembered." Spike says running onto the bridge out of breathe.

Blitz looks to him as he pants. "Whoa, slow down there. What did you remember?"

Spike rushes to a nearby computer. "Minerva, sync the rec room computer with the screen here."

"Acknowledged." Minerva says. After looking at the monitor Blitz stops cold.

"Why, why did it have to be Dead Space?" Blitz says.

Spike looks to him. "You played?"

Blitz groans. "Unfortunately, change of plans. Minerva, bring our main gun online." Blitz orders.

Spike jumps off his seat. "Bad idea and you know it."

"Oh, it's not the idea you're thinking. Minerva, reroute all power from it and switch it to completely shield us and have…one moment, get me a close up on the star of this system now." Blitz says.

Minerva brings up a camera and zooms in on the star and shows it brightly orange. "Reason?" She asks.

Spike looks to him. "Crash into the sun?"

"No, look." Blitz says and they see a ship similar to the Darkline.

Spike slaps his forehead. "Please tell me that isn't the ship you're looking for and this isn't probably the beginning of the game."

"No, not the beginning of the game. All hands, change of plans. Get us distance from this ship now and head for that ship. Meratan, scan the star now and tell me how long we have." Blitz says.

Meratan nods and goes to a console. "This might take a while. What should we do in the meantime?"

"Hail, that ship and start scanning. I want to know if there is anyone alive on that ship." Blitz says.

"Scans complete, we have less than eight hours till star goes supernova." Minerva says.

They all look surprised as Meratan tried to hail the new ship. "How is that possible? It's not even the right size or color." One of the crew said.

Minerva was silent for a bit. "Increased mass is one and the only I can come up with."

"Or they launched a level seven missile or an improvised version of it into the star as a last resort to destroy those things." Blitz says.

"That would cause the star to go supernova in seventy two hours." Minerva says.

"That is why I am hoping for survivors." Blitz says.

"Got them!" Meratan yells.

"Mayday, mayday, is anyone receiving this?"

"This is the Darkline, confirming we hear you." Blitz says.

"Mayday, mayday, is anyone receiving this?"

"Seems they can't hear us. Alright, Meratan start using morse code with our lights." Blitz says.

Meratan nods and heads to a far off console and starts to mess with the lights and they see the bridge lights turn off and on. Spike just looks confused. "Can it be possible it's just a loop?"

"No, if you notice there's a difference in tone every time." Blitz says.

"Sir, I don't think they can hear us. The communications might b…wait, is that morse code?"

"See." Blitz says.

Everyone watches as the lights changes. "So what's its saying?" Spike asks.

"We…can…hear…you…but…you…aren't…receiving."

"Next message: How many of you are left and have the creatures infiltrated the bridge yet?" Blitz orders.

Meratan nods and keeps trying to mess with the lights. "Done."

"We have only nine left and not yet, we collapsed the air vents and barricaded the door."

"Do you have your armor on?" Blitz asks as Meratan continues to mess with the lights.

"No, just grabbed a pistol for each of us."

"Then prepare protocol omega-four." Blitz says.

"That is risky."

"It is the only way to evacuate you and we don't have long before the star goes supernova and wipes out everything." Blitz says.

"What's protocol omega-four?" Spike asks.

"We have a transport land right on top of the bridge's window and move the boarding tube onto it and cut open a hole in it." Blitz says.

Spike looks a bit worried. "And if that's true, how much time do they have?"

"Minutes to escape, the ship is compromised and the sun will destroy everything with its final moments." Blitz says.

Spike now looks worried. "Well you better hurry."

"Meratan, send the shuttle and plot a hyperspace jump out of here. Omega is the closest jump coordinates, so target there and get me Aria on the line now." Blitz says.

The screen crackles a bit before a purple creature appeared on it. "The great Cross, to what do I owe this pleasurable call for?"

"Trouble Aria. I'm sending data for your eyes only now." Blitz says.

Aria takes a look at a nearby data pad. "Why am I looking at a video game?"

"You are not, we have literally encountered these creatures. You know what these things are like if what the games are like is true. As such we will be warping to Omega soon. Can you have your ships perform an organic wipe on my ship?" Blitz asks.

Aria throws the data pad away without looking. "Fine, just don't have these things in my air vents. I like to breath." She said before cutting off.

"Alright, no one leaves the ship, all fighters are grounded and start doing a mini bio-cleansing in the air vents immediately and keep doing them constantly." Blitz orders.

The crew nods as they get to work and Blitz and Spike walks off. "So what now?" Spike ask after a while.

"We wait and prepare to warp and say nope to this nightmare." Blitz says.

Spike chuckles a bit. "Just think what you would have to do if you got on that ship."

"I would rather not." Blitz says as a shuttle is seen flying towards the Mandalorian ship.

Spike shrugs. "You're choice." He said walking into the rec room and still sees the three fillies at the window. "You girls okay?" He asks as he comes up to them.

"Come on, it can't be that bad." Scootaloo says.

"Spike, take them to play Dead Space." Blitz says after moments of silence.

Spike grins a bit. "Sure." He said as he closes the blinds and turns off the lights. "Come on girls, you're going to love this." He said heading to the couch.

Blitz waited and stared at the scenery for what felt like hours before the transport was back aboard. "Alright Minerva, punch it. The star is about to start increasing its gravity well." Blitz says as he sees the ancient ship starting to be pulled towards the sun.

"You got it, pulling out now." Minerva said as the ship starts to move.

Blitz sighs as he sees the crew of the ship get off the shuttle. "Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah, we got them out right before the creatures started banging on the door." The pilot says.

Blitz nods. "Good, get them to the infirmary just in case and place them in quarantine, level five."

"Understood." The pilot says.

Blitz keeps watching the crew of the ship walk past him and tries to watch them for anything, but not outward appearance and once they went out of view he heads to the other elevator to head back up.

"Warp now Minerva." Blitz orders. He hangs onto a nearby crate and feels the ship push him a bit before it levels out. "Okay, tell my mares I'm coming up."

"Got it. We will be at Omega in T-minus two hours." Minerva says.

Blitz nods as he heads up before coming out into the so called common area of the mares' rooms. "Girls?"

"We done?" Rainbow asks.

Blitzes sighs as the common area was remade into a living room area and sits down on a couch. "Yeah, we're safe now."

Shadow sits right next to him and grabs his hoof before placing it on her zipper. "What was it?"

"Oh, a nightmare I said nope to and decide for us to leave." Blitz says.

Shadow smiles as she makes his hoof go down. "Really, so we're safe?"

"Not until we finished the bio-cleansing on the ship." Blitz says.

Shadow grabs his hoof and pulls him to her room. "Come on. Let's have a little fun."

Blitz pulls up two blaster pistols. "Wait until after that, then you may have it." Blitz says.

Shadow whines. "Aww, come on. I got something special for you."

"We are not out of danger Shadow." Blitz says.

Shadow pouted cutely. "Aw, that's it, I'm doing this with you if you like it or not."

"You can be right here with me until then." Blitz says wrapping a hoof around her, but not putting down either blaster.

Shadow grins. "Want to come back to my room at least?"

"Sure." Blitz says as they walk.

Shadow smiles as she pulls him inside and closes the door. "Put this on." She said holding up a Wonderbolt uniform.

"Wait until we get there first, until then." Blitz says starting to kiss her.

Shadow moans as she kisses back and pulls back a little. "How much longer?"

"A few more hours." Blitz says.

Shadow smiles. "Are you okay with my plan for our night?"

"Want to get dominated by your competition, huh?" Blitz asks keeping one eye on the vents.

Shadow shakes her head. "Nope, put the suit on and find out what will happen."

"You have to wait." Blitz says.

Shadow sigh and heads for the bathroom. "I'll be back in a bit."

"Watch the vents." Blitz says as red lights pass through the vents every so often.

Shadow waves at him. "Yeah, uh huh." She said closing the door.

Blitz watched the vent carefully as he put on the Wonderbolt costume and hiding just out of view. After a while Shadow came out in the same Shadowbolt costume she's been wearing. "What's different?" Blitz asks, eyeing the costume.

Shadow smiles a little. "Oh a rip here and rip there."

"Oh, why not turn around and look at me." Blitz says.

Shadow grins and turns around to let him see many stretched parts of the suit and ripped in some areas that shows off some questionable areas while being so skin tight he saw her flank straining and showing how far it could hug her.

Shadow starts to walk towards him with a bigger shake on her flank as she gain sultry eyes. "You know what that suit you're wearing does?" She asks placing her hooves on his shoulders and leaning on him.

"What?" Blitz asks.

Shadow grins and moves to his ear. "It makes blank versions of the one wearing it to appear and do whatever the wearer wants."

"Shadow, I'm not gangbanging you. I reserve the right to be the only one stallion who bangs you and no copies allowed." Blitz whispers into her ear before biting it softly.

Shadow moans. "It's only making the shape of you, not like clones. It would look ponykins, but wearing the suit with it. Besides, I love being taken too many ways and it's not separate. You would feel what they feel."

"What I say stands. Now stop being bad or I might punish you." Blitz says.

Shadow groans and let's go of him. "Then take off the suit since there is no point of wearing it." She said heading back to the bathroom. "Spent all those enchantments for nothing. Lousy few thousands bits." She muttered to herself.

"Oh I don't know, gave me an idea on how to take you." Blitz says getting her curious.

Shadow huffs. "I thought you said you don't want others no matter what."

"Oh you are going to see what I mean in a few hours." Blitz says starting to ease her.

Shadow groans. "I got that suit for you so that nopony else can mess with me and only you and you don't bother with that idea even. I probably won't get excited at this point."

"Not even if I…" Blitz starts whispering into her ear, causing Shadow to start getting a little wet. "You were saying?" Blitz asks.

"All of them?" Shadow asks.

"We will get to all of them, maybe not this session, but we will." Blitz says.

Shadow moans. "I want it all in one go, but you have to find a way to get me to have it all at the same time."

"Yeah, but I can be sadistic, so I'm only going to do them one at a time." Blitz whispers into her ear.

Shadow whines. "I want you to be like that. Go all out."

"Nope, you're going to have to go through each one, one by one." Blitz says as he feels them exit hyperspace.

Shadow frowns. "You know how I got this fetish?"

"No, but you know what our stopping means?" Blitz asks.

Shadow looks to him. "Mainly we exited hyperspace. And you don't want to talk much and just go your own way."

"No, it means time to start." Blitz says smirking.

Shadow huffs. "I'm still mad. You kinda didn't even find a simple middle ground."

"Oh, not even if I do this?" Blitz asks starting to stroke her wings.

Shadow groans. "Blitz, I wanted this. I was ready and you brought me down. Why?"

"To tease you so you don't expect this." Blitz says as Shadow feels sompony grabbing her from behind.

Shadow frowns. "So you just didn't do it just so you could tease me and then offer me a lower one?"

"No, I just did it to fake you out to get you back for the pie to the face. Yes Shadow, I knew that was you." Blitz says as Shadow starts looking sheepish.

Shadow blushes red before turning away. "So you still want to do this the 'old fashioned' way?"

Blitz wordlessly grabs her from behind. "What do you think?" Blitz asks before throwing her onto her bed.

Shadow groans. "Fine." She said before turning around and lifting her flank up. "Here. Have fun."

"Oh no, first I got to do this." Blitz says grabbing her again. Later, Blitz had Shadow leaning into his chest, smiling happily. "You feel better?" Blitz asks.

"I'm still mad because that suit was a few thousand bits to get made. Now it's all wasted and might as well either give it away or burn it." Shadow said nuzzling him.

"What are you talking about, I used it." Blitz says.

Shadow looks up to him. "Never make me feel that mad again okay? I don't really want to feel that way to somepony I love the most."

"Oh, you mean Spitfire?" Blitz jokes as he uses his magic to hold up a picture of them kissing.

Shadow blushes hot red as she looks away. "She got me the suit."

"And I got both of you sexy mares." Blitz says before kissing her neck.

Shadow moans. "You can keep the suit. Think of it as my wedding gift to you. I just needed time to get it."

"What are you talking about? I already got my wedding gift. She's right here." Blitz says.

Shadow keeps blushing. "Cu…cut it out. I mean it. I also got it just in case we got overbearing like Spitfire and the others did when they wanted a whole night with you."

"I meant it as well my beautiful light blue shadow." Blitz says.

Shadow looks up to him. "Light blue?"

"You thought you were sneaky never letting me see you out of uniform, didn't you?" Blitz asks before using his magic to remove her uniform.

Shadow stops him for a bit by holding onto her suit. "Blitz, I never wanted you to know for a reason."

"Why, I like it. Now come on let me see how you look, we are married after all." Blitz says.

Shadow looks carefully at him before getting up and sitting on the edge of the bed. "There is a reason you don't see Shadowbolts without their uniforms and it's all because we were reformed."

"Go on." Blitz says petting her mane.

Shadow bites her lip. "When Nightmare Moon was reformed into Luna, we changed as well. Unfortunately, they didn't bother to tell the guards that." She said pulling her hood down and shows some scarring on her neck. "Tied to the walls by collars and stocks." She said while unzipping herself before pulling the suit down and showing some hard scaring where some of her coat isn't even growing. "Whips to interrogate us to give information since they didn't trust poor Luna at the time. It was the worst for us, especially for me."

"They raped you, didn't they?" Blitz asks now holding her.

Shadow leans back into him and hisses as he rubs against her scars. "Yes, the interrogation wasn't watched so they did anything to get information out of us. Even making these things hurt permanently. The suits we wear has a spell and some herbs and salves from that zebra to help ease the pain. It's why I never took the suit off on our wedding night because it would hurt more than it would feel good."

"Shadow, come with me." Blitz says.

Shadow looks to him. "Blitz, it won't heal. Even Celestia and Luna tried themselves after it was all over and it didn't work. The zebra told us this is permanent."

"Luna also tried to heal me after I was wounded by Bloody Mary. Just trust me and let me try and help." Blitz says.

Shadow just looks forward again. "Blitz…I want this to stay. I want this reminder."

"Shadow, even if this doesn't remove the scars, at least come with me to see if we can't make it to where you don't feel the pain." Blitz says.

Shadow hugs herself now. "Now you see why I want everything on me, don't you?"

"Yes, now Shadow please, do you trust me?" Blitz asks.

Shadow sighs and zips up her suit before putting the hood on. "Let's go. You might want to take yours off first." She said eyeing his suit and the transparent pony standing behind them.

"Alright." Blitz says as the pony disappears and they walk to one of the infirmaries.

The mare doctor sighs as she messes with a machine and looks to Shadow. "I'll tell you what I said before when we were at the castle, it's not coming off." She said as she looks over Shadow's wounds.

"Excuse me, Minerva, time to work." Blitz calls.

A machine came down and a probe floated in front of Shadow. "Hey girl." Minerva said as it made a light scan her over.

"Ok, I will leave now. You stay and watch." Blitz says to the doctor as he gets Shadow to lay onto the table.

"Blitz?" Shadow asks as the machine above her came down and she flipped herself over.

"Don't worry, Minerva is a master at medical." Blitz says as he slips the gas mask onto her muzzle.

Shadow quickly grabs his hoof. "Don't lea…" Shadow tries to say before she closes her eyes and she fell asleep, snoring a bit.

"I will see you soon as I cannot take watching doctors at work for it freaks me out." Blitz says walking outside.

A few hours later, Shadow starts to come around. She groans as she opens her eyes and then sits up and looks at herself before realizing her suit was gone. "Dammit, where's my suit?!" She yelled getting off the table and trying to find it.

"Not showing any signs of pain." The doctor says.

"See, told you that medical science of Mandalorians was far more advanced than magical medical." Blitz says.

Shadow finally grabs her suit, but still feels some of her fur missing. "You couldn't do anything for the scars?"

"Scars fade with time, just look at me." Blitz says and, turning around, Shadow sees him riddled with scars.

Shadow sighs and puts the suit on. "At least it would feel like the old days." She said zipping herself up.

"So now that you no longer feel pain?" Blitz asks.

Shadow looks to him before walking over to him and sitting down in front of him. "I want you to wear that suit tonight and rip off my suit and use me straight into the ground."

"Well it seems your sexual drive just took a jump." Blitz says.

Shadow then looks to his hoof before grabbing it and holding it. "Just be sure you don't hold back and never be mad at me like last night. That's the one thing I don't want experience again, my own husband not listening…like the guards."

"Oh don't worry, I listen." Blitz says moving a chocolate cake slice back and forth in front of her. "Like how you said you wanted chocolate cake in your sleep."

Shadow blushes before grabbing his hoof hard and pulls him out. "Come on and hang onto that cake."

"This is where being a unicorn comes in handy." Blitz says holding the piece of cake in midair with magic.

Shadow smiles before looking around and then passes by the rec room where the fillies were all cowering behind Spike who was intensely focused into the game. Shadow takes another look around at all the doors before going to one and opens it and shoves him inside. "Stay here for a bit." She said as the cake floated in front of him and she closes the door and runs off.

"Oh great, I'm locked in a closet now." Blitz says sarcastically.

"You too, huh?" Pinkie asks.

"Pinkie, when did you get here?" Blitz asks.

Pinkie grins. "Well I made a mess and looking for a mop, but the door locked behind me."

Blitz sighs. "Why did she lock me in here?"

Pinkie shrugs. "I don't know, maybe she wants to role-play with you and act like an innocent mare shoved into a closet and then raped by several stallions at once."

"Um…I doubt that, by the way where are you in the turns?" Blitz asks.

Pinkie smiles. "Getting myself prepared. I wanted to really surprise you. Hey, are you going to use that suit with me?"

"Um…no and you know the order then? Can you tell me it?" Blitz asks.

Pinkie shakes her head. "I made a Pinkie Promise to not tell and you do not break a Pinkie Promise." She said getting into his face.

Blitz smirks and uses the chance to kiss her. "How was that for a counter?" Blitz asks.

Pinkie smiles. "Aww, you do care. But I'm getting out now."

"Huh?" Blitz asks before the door opened.

"Pinkie?" Shadow asks before grabbing her and throwing her out. "Get out of here." She said flicking her tail at her flank before looking at Blitz and throws the suit to him. "Time to play." She said grabbing the cake and closing the door, but leaving it open a bit.

* * *

><p>Spike sighs as he got on the train again. "Thank goodness that's over with. That thing is a menace and can't be killed." He said, laying back into the seat. Then he feels three fillies grab onto him, shivering. "Hey, it's okay. It's just a game."<p>

"Umm…" Scootaloo started.

"Oh, right we encountered them." Spike says. "Ah, well it's over now. Best way to deal with them is high heat and that supernova did the job." He said, not knowing he wrapping his tail around them like a mother kitten.

"Oh this is so cute." Shadow says. They look over and see Shadow standing in the doorway. "It's so cute that you are protecting them."

Spike looks confused until he looks down to the fillies and sees his tail around them before he pulls it back quickly and jumps away a little. "Sorry, sorry girls."

Shadow smiles. "Oh you are just a treat." She said before walking down the hall and eating some cake along the way. Spike and the girls glare slightly to her before she passes a door and gets pulled into it and the door slams behind her.

Spike and the others looked in shocked until they hear her moaning a bit. "Okay, time to go or…" Spike said grabbing some headphones.

* * *

><p>Shadow whines as she looks up to Blitz above her and then feels a hoof pushing her shoulders to the floor and sees two more stallions on the side of her.<p>

"Time to go Shadow, we have work to do." Blitz says.

Shadow stares up at him as the clones massage her shoulders. "Jeez Blitz, you sure can kill a mood."

Blitz shows her his communicator which is buzzing. "The bridge is calling, we will have to continue later, oh and you need to inform the other Shadowbolts that we can heal them enough to where they don't feel pain." Blitz says playing on her loyalty to her team.

Shadow sighs and lays on the ground as the clones now start to kiss her cheeks. "Listen, we deserve what we got. We deserve the pain."

"No, you didn't. In fact, Celestia should be ashamed she didn't even try talking it out or compromising. She flat out demanded her to lower the moon and then started fighting her and banishing her to the moon because she didn't get what she wanted immediately. It was her own arrogance from always getting everything she wanted or just calling them evil and fighting them." Blitz says.

Shadow looks to him. "Can you hold me?"

"Alright Shadow." Blitz says grabbing her and hugging her while the other clones start to massage her back.

Shadow sighs onto his neck before nuzzling him. "Blitz, we do deserve it. We could have killed ponies and I do for lying to them all."

"But you didn't. Yes, you could have. You could have also invaded the griffon empire, started committing terrorist acts, or leave the country. But you didn't, don't beat yourself up over what could have happened." Blitz says holding her close.

Shadow closes her eyes and buries her face into his neck. "Make me forget, please. Just do anything to make me forget it all."

"I already have. You felt the pain for what you could have done, but now it is gone Shadow." Blitz says holding her in his hooves.

Shadow whimpers a bit. "Blitz?" She tries to say muffled.

"Shh, it's alright. Just let it go and free yourself from it all." Blitz says.

Shadow whimpers some more before crying into his shoulder and neck. "Bl…" She tries to say. "When it's over…I want you."

"We will be a family Shadow. Just like you want." Blitz says.

Shadow whimpers. "Blitz, I didn't tell you or anypony, did I?"

"That you dream of having a family and foals of your own especially before you were banished with Luna?" Blitz asks.

Shadow sighs and looks to him. "They killed it."

"You mean your ability to have foals?" Blitz asks.

Shadow sniffs. "One of the techniques to get information. After having fun with me of course."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that now." Blitz says smiling.

Shadow looks to him. "What are you talking about?"

"I told you, Minerva is a master at healing and repaired all damage." Blitz says touching her stomach.

Shadow holds a hoof over his. "You mean…?"

"Yeah, you can now be a mother. Now go share the wonderful news with your team, especially the mares." Blitz says.

Shadow smiles. "Blitz, thank you for coming into my life."

"Yeah, I am pretty awesome." Blitz jokes sticking his tongue out sideways.

Shadow smirks before grabbing his tongue in her mouth and kisses him. She separates after a bit. "When it comes to it. Take me all the way, but even more and really make me pregnant. I want everything, including those clones."

"I see, well before that, go talk to Octavia. You will most likely find her in her room listening to classical." Blitz says.

Shadow smiles. "Why? She isn't the stallion meat I'm looking for."

"Because she is also looking forward to being a mother and could give you advice." Blitz says.

Shadow smiles and kisses him. "Okay, but only because it's you. However, you better give me the best damn night ever." She spits to the side of her. "Unlike those guards who likes to just some fun with mares. Seriously, I think Celestia hired rapists into her guards."

"Well the standards for most royal guards have slipped." Blitz says as Pinkie drums in the background.

Shadow looks to him. "I don't get it."

"The guards were almost laughable if you were at the wedding of Shining Armor and princess Cadance." Blitz says.

Shadow smiles. "I heard. Jeez, once enemies and now friends."

"But that is why I think Spitfire asked me to come whip some of her cadets into shape." Blitz says.

Shadow sighs. "You better go, but you better treat me nicely or rather rough after you come back."

"Not before it's your turn on the list." Pinkie says.

They sigh and the closet door opens and the clones place Pinkie outside before heading back in and closing the door. "I'm so keeping this thing." Blitz said looking to the suit. "You think I could transfer it to another suit or outfit?"

Shadow shrugs. "I paid a lot of bits for it. I don't know, but maybe that princess you took might have an idea. Now, promise me you'll come back and take me like a rapist later tonight."

"You have been talking to Twilight." Blitz says flatly.

Shadow grins. "No, I really like being gang raped."

"Just go see Octavia after telling your team and just tell them to go to that infirmary and ask Minerva to operate." Blitz says.

Shadow smiles. "One last touch?"

Blitz lightly smacks her flank. "How is that?" Blitz asks.

Shadow moans. "I want more like this, treat me like a slut, okay?" She said letting go and heading to the door.

"I won't when you bare a foal." Blitz says.

Shadow looks back at him. "I know, just treat me the most crazy way you can at the time, okay?"

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't. I'll leave that as a surprise for you to ponder on." Blitz says.

Shadow giggles. "Just give me the craziest one tonight okay? I really need something, especially if it's you."

"No, it's not your turn." Pinkie says.

Shadow pushes Pinkie away and out of view. "Please, maybe when everypony is asleep?"

"We shall see. Also, since we are here, we are going to stay awhile at Omega." Blitz says.

Shadow grins. "Cool, later my potent stallion." She said before walking away.

Blitz walks off to the bridge. "Minerva, tell them to quit buzzing me. I'm on my way." Blitz says a little annoyed.

Minerva sighs. "Blitz, I heard, couldn't stop myself. No one should go through that."

"Then I have a new order. Dig and find those responsible. Knowing Celestia, she covered it up so it wouldn't come back to bite her that she can't control her own guards." Blitz says with a look Minerva knew all too well.

Minerva stayed silent for a bit. "Of course sir. I'll what I can find."

Blitz kept glaring until he spots the CMC sleeping in a pile and Spike curled around them. He smiled and turns the game and TV off before grabbing a blanket and putting it over them and turning off the lights as he left. "At least there are good things in this world." He said to himself.

* * *

><p>Chief on deck." Minerva announced as Blitz entered.<p>

Blitz waves them off. "At ease. What's the situation?"

"Aria's ships just finished and we are cleared to dock." Meratan says.

"Alright, down grade to standby mode and tell the technicians to start working on the hyper drive when we are docked." Blitz says.

Meratan nods. "Any orders while docked?"

"Shut every drive we don't need and only run auxiliary power and emergency power. Also, what is the status on those nine survivors?" Blitz asks.

Meratan looks over her tablet. "Well, they are fine and stabilized. No signs of infections too." Blitz raises a hoof. "And their psych evals are fine. We played the game Blitz." She said making him put his hoof down.

Blitz nods. "Okay, then check over everything still and make sure there is no form of parasite or anything in the vents. I still had nightmares about them for a while after playing. Couldn't even go in my own bathroom." He said slightly shivering.

Meratan nods. "Yes sir, the scan is still going so we should know about anything soon. Also, one of your wives needs you. The blue one who works for the performance team, Fleet…something."

Blitz nods. "Okay, make sure we are paid up and ready to go soon." He said leaving.

* * *

><p>Fleetfoot sighs as she lays down on the bed and tries to close her eyes, but then looks to her desk again. "Why?" She asks herself as she got up and heads to it and opens a drawer and takes something out before sitting down. She presses her lips together as she looks to her last true photo taken by her mother before they could truly leave and go their separate ways. "I still miss you."<p>

Fleetfoot leans her head back as she closes her eyes and remembers it all. "Come on Shriek. We're almost there." She opens her eyes and finds herself young and the town before she left it and she was heading past the mine and to the lake nearby. "Come on." She said jumping over a dead log.

Shriek, one of her friends, tried to jump after her. "Slow down, you know I'm not fast like you." She said, trying to keep up.

Fleetfoot giggles as she kept running. "Slowpoke. How are you going to race with me if you don't keep up?"

Shriek grins. "By cheating, you know that."

Fleetfoot just gives her a look. "And they would kick you out sooner than uncle Glider."

Shriek groans as she dodges a tumbleweed that hasn't broken off yet. "You know he's nice to me."

Fleetfoot opens her wings and flaps her wings pretty fast to hover while looking backwards at her. "And you know he hates us when together."

Shriek giggles. "And that you are the worst liar you are."

Fleetfoot frowns. "Hey, I'm a great liar." She said before her back hoof hits a log and she flips in the air before circling right side up and sliding backwards. "That was close. I can't explain another cut like last time."

Shriek frowns. "Why can't I do that?" She asks with her wings fluttering in irritation.

Fleetfoot smirks. "Because I'm good. Now let's go." She said before running off. "Ahhhhhh!" She yelled as she slides down a slope and soon splashed into water. She gasped as she brought her head back up and looks around to find herself in the lake. "All right. Come on in Shriek, the water's great." Fleetfoot said as she splashed around.

Shriek frowns as she looks to the water. "Are you sure…this is clear?"

Fleetfoot gives a raspberry. "Of course I'm sure, now get in."

Shriek groans as she places a hoof in before following with the rest of her. "Hum…not bad." She said to herself.

Fleetfoot smiles. "Told you. Now let's find that treasure." She said before taking a deep breath and diving into the water.

Shriek sighs and takes a deep breath before diving too. She opens her eyes and finds Fleetfoot swimming down into the cavern below and swims after her. As her lungs burned up from lack of oxygen she saw finally catches up to Fleetfoot and they soon surface. "Geez, warn me how much time we are doing next time!" Shriek…shrieked.

Fleetfoot smiles. "There's the Shriek I know. Now come on, we're close if I remember the map correctly." She said swimming to the shore and heads into a tunnel.

Shriek groans out loud and swims out of the water and follows her. After following her for a bit, they came upon rail cart tracks. "If I'm right and I'm usually am." Fleetfoot said looking around.

"No you're not."

Fleetfoot starts pointing. "It should be, that way." She said pointing to the left and immediately trips. "Ow."

Shriek grins. "What's wrong, tripped on a rock?"

Fleetfoot groans as she got up. "No, just tripped on a…twig?" She asks looking at the offended twig.

Shriek looks before shrugging her shoulders. "Come on, let's hurry up and find that thing." She said walking past her. Fleetfoot sighs and follows, not noticing the twig glow blue. "So how deep is it in?" Shriek asks after a while.

Fleetfoot looks around. "It should be…here." She said heading into an area where the tracks end and into a dead end. "Now let's dig." She said picking up a shovel left behind.

Shriek groans at the thought of digging, but grabs a pickaxe and started to dig with her, not seeing wood pieces glow blue before being dragged off. "Yes! I can't believe it, we did it!" Fleetfoot cheered as she pulled out a locked box.

Shriek sighs and smiles before pulling out her bobby pins in her mane. "Okay, there is where the master lock picker gets to work." She said making the bobby pins to what she needed them to be.

Fleetfoot couldn't stand still. "I can't believe we're going to be finding the rare papers and finally own this mine."

Shriek smiles as she starts working on the lock. "Yeah, yeah, just remember, half and half."

Fleetfoot nods. "Yeah, sure, but a whole mine. Some say that the veins in this mine still have gold and silver. Just think of what we could do."

Shriek then frowns. "You know they shut this place down because of the unstable roof and everything."

Fleetfoot grins as she almost readies to pounce. "But now with the techniques they have today, we won't have to worry."

Shriek rolls her eyes. "Just one more tumbler." She said fiddling with it. Fleetfoot starts jumping around. "Fleetfoot, I can't concentrate with you breathing down my neck." Shriek said as she almost got the last one.

"Um…I'm over here." Fleetfoot said in front of her and waving.

Shriek pauses and looks behind her slowly to see a wooden snout that snorted a putrid wooden smell. "Ahhhhh!" Shriek yelled as she lets go of the lock and barrels backwards right beside Fleetfoot. "A…a…a…timberwolf!"

Fleetfoot hugs Shriek as they close their eyes and wait for the blow, but she then opens her eyes and sees it trying to walk to them, but it's limping. "Wha…?"

Shriek looks to the exit and the timberwolf. "Come on, let's grab the box and get out of here." She said frantically pulling on Fleetfoot's hoof.

Fleetfoot remained lock in place as the timberwolf growls and tries to get to them, but couldn't as it still limped and it couldn't go much before falling a bit. What's more is that the green glow was actually blue. She leans her head over and sees its back leg missing some pieces. "But, they get all the pieces." She said to herself before grabbing the shovel.

"Yeah, yeah, kill it!" Shriek yelled as she stayed where she was.

Fleetfoot looks to the shovel and then the timberwolf as it looks at her, trying to growl and scare her away. Fleetfoot breathes in and closes her eyes before bringing the shovel down and break the handle and then again and again until pieces about the size of each leg part was made. "Here." Fleetfoot said moving the pieces to it.

Shriek just blanches at this. "What are you doing?!" Shriek shrieks.

Fleetfoot just smiles as the timberwolf looks to the pieces of wood and then back to her before taking a big breath and blows on the wood. Fleetfoot sighs in relief as she watches the wood pieces glow blue before forming onto the timberwolf's leg. "There we go, feel better?" She asks, still not trying anything else at this point.

The timberwolf just stares at her. "Come on, let's go." Shriek said pulling at Fleetfoot's leg.

Fleetfoot frown. "Fine. Bye now." She said smiling to the timberwolf before walking away with Shriek who was carrying the box.

The timberwolf slowly got up as he tested his leg slightly as he watches the two leave.

Shriek breathes out carefully as they head around a corner and looks to Fleetfoot. "That was close. What were you thinking?"

Fleetfoot shrugs. "Thinking I should help, it looked hurt."

Shriek pushes her. "Dang it Fleet, one of these days, you're going to get me killed."

Fleetfoot smiles. "At least I helped him."

Shriek frowns. "And maybe helped him get us killed easier."

Fleetfoot stops her. "We have to find another way out or this box might get wet."

Shriek looks to the box. "Oh yeah, but how the heck are we going to…is that light?"

Fleetfoot looks behind them and sees a ray of light shining from the entrance. "Yeah." She said following it with Shriek behind her.

They walk for a bit before ending up at the entrance of the cave which have been dug out. "This thing was sealed up, how did this happen?" Shriek asks, looking at the town beyond.

Fleetfoot thinks for a few before perking her ears up and looks behind her to see a blue glow behind a corner of the cave. "Let's just take it. We got a mine to own." She said walking out and heading to town.

Shriek becomes a bit worried before running after her. "Wait up!"

The timberwolf blinks as he watches them leave and looks to his fixed leg and sniffing it for a few seconds and remembers the smell.

* * *

><p>Fleetfoot moans as she rolls her head around. "Trikal." She whispered out.<p>

"Fleetfoot?" Spitfire asks.

Fleetfoot opens her eyes and finds Spitfire sitting by her. "Oh sir, sorry, must have dozed off." She said rubbing her eyes.

"We called off the mission and are now at a port." Spitfire explains to Fleetfoot as she felt something laying beside her.

Fleetfoot looks over and sees Terran laying beside her. "Hey boy, you need something?" She asks trying to smile and pets his head.

"I found him here laying beside you." Spitfire tells her.

Fleetfoot smiles and rubs his head. "Thanks boy, but you can go. I'm fine."

"So interested in the port?" Spitfire asks.

Fleetfoot sits up. "Sure, might as well go see what's going on."

"Fleetfoot?" Blitz asks opening the door.

"Oh and there is my escort." Fleetfoot says jumping onto Blitz.

Blitz chuckles and looks to see a photo and Terran on the bed. "Can we have some time alone you two?" He asks stepping aside with Fleetfoot looking a bit worried. Spitfire nods and heads out with Terran on her heels before she closes the door behind her. "You still thinking about him?" He asks looking at the photo.

"Yes." Fleetfoot says rubbing her head against him.

Blitz sighs. "What were you thinking about?"

Fleetfoot looks to the photo. "Me and my old friend Shriek went into the old mine to find the deed. Ended up finding the box and Trikal, the timberwolf. Course, we found part of the deed, that's good."

Blitz smiles. "You end up owning the mine?"

Fleetfoot brings her head down. "Yeah, on the building outside the mine. Fat load of good that did."

"Now you, along with me, own the entire town." Blitz says starting to pet her.

Fleetfoot kept her head down as she leans into his petting. "I just wish…he was here."

"You laid him to rest Fleetfoot. You did all you could for him and even got back at the one who did wrong by you." Blitz says.

Fleetfoot smiles a little. "Yeah, but…I wish I never let him go. We could have found a place. Somewhere where we could have a chance."

"Maybe, but you can't keep beating yourself up about what could have been. It will just bring you pain." Blitz says holding her now.

Fleetfoot leans into his chest, trying to not show her face. "Blitz?"

"Yes love?" Blitz asks.

Fleetfoot looks slightly to the door. "Can I have Terran for a few days?"

"Just don't do anything inappropriately. I'm the only one allowed to have you." Blitz says.

Fleetfoot smiles and nuzzles his chest. "Thanks Blitz."

"Anything for one of my girls. Now any chance you will tell me the order of turns you are all taking?" Blitz asks sneakily.

Fleetfoot giggles. "You're going to have to work for that. Now let's see this port." She said getting out from under his hoof and heading for the door.

"It's a space station." Blitz calls.

Fleetfoot just giggles.

* * *

><p>"You're sure you don't want to come Spike?" Twilight asks as most of the crew headed to the airlock.<p>

"Well seeing as the crew informed me that Omega is mostly just crime, yes." Spike says.

Twilight sighs. "Okay, just watch the fillies." She said seeing them stare and play on the big screen.

Spike waves her off. "Yeah, yeah." He said now on another game.

Twilight smiles before following the rest of the crew and family and meets everyone outside, most of the crew heading off to where they want. "So what now?" She asks Blitz as he messes with a map.

"To see the queen of Omega." Blitz says.

Everyone looks confused as they follow Blitz and sees a long line for a, what looks like, a private party. "You sure we can go in?" Applejack asks seeing the line and they are just walking to the door.

"She is expecting me." Blitz says as he just passes by the bouncer.

Blitz smiles as he hears the ones in line cry out. "Oh boy." He said as they head down the hall and into the one place his girls never thought they would be in. "What the heck?!" Applejack asks.

"It's a club." Blitz says walking straight to the V.I.P. section.

"One moment." An alien that the girls didn't recognize says as it starts scanning them.

Twilight leans over to Blitz. "Um…?" She asks carefully pointing to it.

"He's a Batarian." Blitz says.

The Batarian huffs and stops scanning. "Aria will see you now." He said taking the gun in hand to a guard position again.

Blitz nods and walks up the stairs with the girls still looking around and find Aria on her favorite couch and playing something. "You're playing a video game?"

Aria scoffs. "After your fiasco, I need to brush up." She said putting the controller down and nodding her head to side at him.

"So it has been awhile Aria." Blitz says trying to avoid addressing something as he sat down on the other side of the couch.

Aria huffs. "Remember what I said the first time we met Cross?" Blitz nods. "Don't fuck with Aria. Now tell me what's going on."

"Mandalore made me the leader of a new clan. As one of our first mission we were sent to find the missing sister ship of my new ship docked with your station." Blitz says.

Aria scoffs. "Yeah, of course your kind would lose stuff. Now I don't have to worry about getting private ventilation, do I?" She asks glaring at him.

"I doubt it. By the way, meet some of my wives and before you ask, the male to female ratio is like one to seven for my species right now." Blitz says.

Aria chuckles as she sees the mares all huddled up together. "Congratulations, you just became me, well close enough on one level."

"Ah ha ha ha." Blitz laughs sarcastically.

Aria smiles. "So what else do you need?"

"Nothing much, our techs are just overhauling the hyper drive. You know how it is with a new ship." Blitz says.

Aria waves him off. "Then you better get out of here and handle the rest of your business. I'm sure you got deals to take care of."

"Yeah, see you around Aria." Blitz says leaving.

Aria just watches as he leaves with the girls and goes back to playing her game.

Blitz sighs as he heads down and goes into the door under the section to the market place. "Well that went well."

"What's the story between you two?" Applejack asks.

"She tried to make me into her pet once because she found me cute. When she learnt I was sentient it was just awkward." Blitz says.

Rainbow snickers. "Cute?"

"Aria species is the Asari and they are an all-female species." Blitz says.

Twilight gets confused. "Then…how do they…?" She tries to ask as she pushes her hooves together.

"Look it up back on the ship." Blitz says embarrassed.

Applejack leans in. "You did it, didn't you?"

"No." Blitz says flatly.

Applejack grins and hooks a hoof around him. "Good, because you're ours."

"Yeah, yeah." Blitz says walking along with them following.

* * *

><p>Spike yawns as he finally beats the game and lays back. "Finally, that's my fifteenth game. My personal record."<p>

Scootaloo huffs. "Don't flatter yourself, we're catching up."

Spike smiles. "Keep trying and watch that open…" He hears a splat. "Panel."

"What are you four doing?" Octavia ask walking in with Shadow.

Spike sighs. "Playing some games and killing time. Want to play?"

"No thanks, I got other matters to take care of." Octavia says.

Shadow smiles. "I'll play, what do you got?"

"What you want?" Spike asks as Octavia gets a glass of water.

Shadow grins and jumps onto the couch. "Something horror. Right my fillies?" She asks with a creepy face to them. The three eeped and clung to Spike. Shadow just giggles.

Octavia sighs as she heard the banter and heads past the news room. "Crazy mare." She said to herself as the lights go off and some of the screens gain some static as she heads up.

"We going to continue our seminars later?" Shadow asks.

Octavia groans. "Yeah!" She yelled as the door closes on her and she goes up.

Shadow smiles as she turns back to the screen. "Looks creepy and that's one creepy bathroom."

Spike chuckles as the kitchen lights go out and they didn't notice. "Yeah, heard most players don't go into their bathroom after doing this."

Shadow laughs. "Really, scared them this much?" She asks as some of the room's lights start to go out.

Minutes later. "Wasn't that bad." Shadow says as all four stared at her.

Spike sighs and puts the controller down. "For me yeah, those three, nope." He said looking to the fillies huddled together.

"Yeah, if I remember correctly, sees bunking with some of the wonderbolts." Shadow says.

Spike sighs as he watches the screen gain some static. "Dang it, now?" He said heading to the screen and watches as the lights and screen go off and they can see a white mare and black maned and tail in a black business suit in the reflection with no face and just a white coat with some black tendrils moving behind it. "Slendermane." He whispered fearfully.

Shadow grabs the fillies and gets out and Spike follows except he is stopped as a black tendril blocks the door. He looks slowly toward Slendermane as it walks to him. "Wha…what do you want?" He asks covering himself.

"Boo." Minerva's voice says.

Spike looks up. "Minerva?" He asks accusingly.

The Slendermane image flickers before it shuts down to reveal her body. "Hi there." She said smiling.

"Oh that was such a good prank." Shadow says.

Spike glares at her. "You knew?"

"No, just saying." Shadow says letting go of the fillies.

Spike sighs. "How do you know the legend anyway?"

"I did a lot of research on the planet." Minerva says smirking.

Spike frowns. "Not funny."

Minerva giggles. "Funny to us."

Shadow laughs as she steps up to her. "Oh yeah, we mares rock." She said hooking a leg around her.

'When is Blitz going to get back so they won't be focusing on me?' Spike thinks.

The fillies grab him and lifts him up before placing him on the couch. They give him the controller and they lean against him. "You want us gone?" Applebloom whispered.

"I'm mad at those two, not you three." Spike says.

Sweetie Belle smiles and lightly nuzzles him. "Well that's good, but you have to admit, that's a good prank."

Spike huffs as he starts playing again. "Not to me."

* * *

><p>"Hey Malgus, you here?" Blitz calls opening the door.<p>

"Ow!" They heard as they hear a crash from behind a desk. They look over and see an alien like Meratan come up with parts over him. "Dang it man. How many times have I told you not to come into my sleeping time?!"

"Yeah, yeah." Blitz says dismissively.

Malgus groans. "What do you want?" He asks as he rubs his head.

"Well to inform you, you will be starting to provide stuff for an entire clan now. Mandalore has made me a chief of a clan." Blitz says.

The group could have sworn they heard a cash register sound. "Really?" Malgus asks wide eyed.

"Yes, you know what that means." Blitz says.

Malgus laughs and messes with something on the desk. "Have fun." He said before his whole back wall opens up and reveals a whole assortment of armor and weapons. "Just tell me what you need."

"Oh, are those an M-99 Saber and a Salarian STG Scorpion I see?" Blitz asks.

Malgus grins. "Oh yeah, fresh off the line."

"How did you get the Scorpion? That is supposed to be top secret gear?" Blitz asks.

Malgus shrugs. "Found it."

"You took it off a corpse of a salarian you or your boys killed then." Blitz says picking up the Saber.

Malgus smiles. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"I'll take them both." Blitz says.

Malgus chuckles. "I thought you might. Want the old Avenger rifle?" He asks pointing to a gun on the wall all alone.

"Yeah, never can have too many good guns lying around, also I want you to get me a hundred N7-Valkyrie for my crew." Blitz says causing Malgus to whistle.

"Really, that big a crew?" He asks.

"You heard the new ship that just docked?" Blitz asked.

Malgus huffs. "No, that's you?"

"The newest Mandalorian ship, the Darkline." Blitz says.

Malgus grins. "Want some upgrades for that sweet piece of ass?"

"Maybe, come on board for an hour." Blitz says.

Malgus smiles. "Try the shopkeeper next door. He's your ship man for upgrades. Though, I can do weapons and recommend armor for ships. Basic, after that, it's him if you want to stick with it."

"I'm offering you to come onto it and see it. After all, you will be supplying the Blitzkrieg clan's arsenal." Blitz says.

Malgus sighs. "Fine, just don't have them shoot me. I don't have to remind you about last time."

Blitz looks innocent. "That was a mistake."

Malgus glares at him. "You turned my shop into swiss cheese."

"And inadvertently saved you from a few blood pack goons." Blitz reminds.

Malgus points at him. "Doesn't excuse hurting my baby." He said as she starts to shine one of the weapons with a rag.

"Hey at least it got another kill when it smashed the vorcha's head in." Blitz says.

Malgus scoffs. "Like I said, doesn't excuse it."

"Just go and don't hit on my second in command, she has a kid." Blitz says.

Malgus grimaces. "Please, I don't go for those with kids. Nice, but brings down the flair."

* * *

><p>Blitz sighs as he watches the relay system spin around after dealing with Omega. "Twilight, did you ever think you wouldn't be here?" He asks her as she sat on his lap in his room.<p>

"Sometimes and mostly it would be without you." Twilight says smiling.

Blitz smiles. "And you never thought you would be with somepony, did you?" He asks rubbing her cutie mark.

Twilight shakes her head. "No and I'm not regretting it."

"You might come to regret it with me. So are you making any plans to receive the next addition to our family?" Blitz asks.

Twilight looks to him. "What are you talking about?"

"I told you already, Octavia is in the first stage pregnancy." Blitz says.

Twilight sighs. "We're making a foal room, but it's going to be hard for all of us now."

"Yeah, especially since it will be like Vinyl. A Dhampir." Blitz says.

Twilight looks worried to him. "Are you ready?"

"I'm unsure, but you know we are going to have to rely heavily on Vinyl's advice on it and I don't think she has been informed about it yet." Blitz says.

"Why is that?" Twilight asks.

"If she had she would be knocking down that door." Blitz says.

Twilight sighs and leans her head into his neck. "Blitz, are you ready to be a father?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure if any are truly ready to be a father." Blitz says as they start hearing banging on the door.

Twilight smiled a little. "Shouldn't you open the door?"

"Vinyl, just tell the door to open." Blitz calls.

The door opens and Vinyl rushes in and jumps onto the bed. "Octy is pregnant?"

"I know, she told me already and I'm in here thinking it over." Blitz says looking at his helmet on the table.

Vinyl and Twilight follows his gaze. "What exactly are you thinking about?" Twilight asks seeing the helmet.

"If my life experience have prepared me enough." Blitz says as he feels Vinyl climb onto him.

Vinyl nuzzles him. "Are you worried because it will be a vampire?"

"No, not that. I'm worried about being a father and it will be a dhampir and speaking of which, Vinyl, you are going to help raise it." Blitz says.

Vinyl nods. "Don't have a choice since you don't know how to raise one."

"Yeah, I'm an expert and yet all I know is the differences between Vampires and dhampir." Blitz say.

Vinyl smiles. "Yes, yes you do." She said starting to nuzzle his chest. "Are you ready, ready to be a real part of the family?"

"I'm unsure. For the first time in my life, I'm unsure of what to do next." Blitz says.

Twilight and Vinyl nuzzles him. "It's okay, we're there for you." Twilight said.

"And I thought you two were still at odds with each other." Blitz says looking at Vinyl to find she wasn't wearing her glasses.

Vinyl smiles as she looks to the smiling Twilight. "We thought it would be best for the foals coming in to not be at odds and ends of each other."

"That's good and I noticed you snuck into Aria's club." Blitz says.

Vinyl grins. "I tried out a bit of dancing and boy did I gain some tips."

"You stay away from the Asari dancing on stage." Blitz says.

Vinyl giggles. "You won't believe how much they go for a pony plot."

"Yeah, Asari can pursue anything." Blitz says.

Vinyl giggles. "Want me to do a private dance?"

"No, I prefer to just have you." Blitz says.

Vinyl frowns. "Aw, why not?"

"Because it's more fun for both of us to be together literally connected." Blitz says.

Vinyl blushes a bit as Twilight blushes a lot. "Dang it Blitz. Don't you ever think about what to say?" Twilight asks.

"Yes and I finally got Vinyl back with an innuendo." Blitz says smirking.

Vinyl grins. "So what are you going to do now?"

"I will wait till the techs are done with overhauling the hyper drive then call Mandalore and inform him what happened. He won't be happy with losing the ship and getting no resources, but in a no win situation he will understand." Blitz says.

Twilight smiles. "That's good, but after that?"

"He probably will give us a new mission." Blitz says.

Vinyl moves up beside him. "And what are we going to do while we're staying here?"

"I'm open to suggestions besides the drugs." Blitz says.

Twilight smiles. "We'll send up a mare for you."

"Why, I got two right here? Unless you want to tell me the order you girls are going by." Blitz says smiling.

Both Twilight and Vinyl smiles. "Sorry Blitz, you have to work for it." Vinyl said.

Blitz frowns. "Now you girls aren't being fair to me. I thought I was your husband?"

"You are, but remember we are royalty." Twilight says.

Blitz sighs. "Then how about telling your prince?"

"Nope." They say sarcastically.

Blitz groans. "Just get out of here you two."

"No can do, we have things to talk about." Vinyl says.

Blitz frowns. "What?"

"Well for one, vampires need lots of blood when they reach a stage of pregnancy to keep the baby healthy." Vinyl says.

Blitz looks worried to her. "What?"

"Yeah, it's like eating healthy to normal ponies." Vinyl says.

Blitz groans. "Great, let's hope they infirmary has enough blood packs for me."

"It will be the same for me." Vinyl says nuzzling his neck.

Blitz sighs. "Thanks for being there for me."

"What would you do without me?" Vinyl asks.

Blitz presses his lips together. "Maybe not live well. You're one of my mares."

"You know it." She says playfully tapping his chest.

Blitz smiles. "Can you give me something marshmallow?"

Vinyl growls lowly as Twilight giggles.

Blitz chuckles and shows his neck to her while he looks to Twilight. "How about I feed you for a bit?"

"Oh, so make fun of me then feed me huh? Alright you get away with it this time." Vinyl says.

Blitz smiles. "Well, want to drink?"

"Sorry, too bloody for me." Twilight jokes.

Blitz holds a hoof behind her neck. "Then how about a kiss for you?"

"I'm for that." Twilight says holding him down while Vinyl bites him.

Blitz clenches his teeth before calming down and then Twilight kisses him as some blood drips down his neck and Vinyl tries to lick up most of them. Twilight sighs as she lets go of the kiss for a bit. "Doesn't that hurt?" She asks as she sees his blood starting to smear all over his neck.

"I'm used to pain." Blitz says before Twilight taps her horn to his.

Blitz takes a sharp breath as he feels the spark. "Still can't get use to that."

Twilight smiles a bit as she just sends magic through her horn and into his. "How about that?"

Blitz gulps. "Shocking, literally."

Twilight gives a kiss to his nose. "Good. Do you love both of us?"

"I thought that was a given and you half mad we haven't been continuing my magic lessons, aren't you?" Blitz says before starting to laugh nervously.

Twilight smirks. "Vinyl, bite him harder."

Blitz yelps as he feels neck being tighten. "I'm sorry." He tries to say.

Twilight strokes his head. "Your lessons are over. We can keep working on the relationship lesson though. You still need to get use to us."

Blitz strokes Vinyl's mane as a way to get her to lighten up. "Okay, I'll do it."

Twilight taps Vinyl's head. "Lighten up now, we got a new school lesson for him."

"It just occurred to me I never thanked you Twi." Blitz says.

"For what, teaching you something else besides whole use telekinesis with your magic and shooting it?" Twilight asks.

"Well…yes." Blitz says embarrassed.

Twilight smiles. "Marrying me and being with all of us is enough. I think that's a good thank you for me and the rest of us."

"Wait, he couldn't do what?" Vinyl asks smirking.

Blitz groans. "Okay, I can't use my magic that well."

"Oh, I am going to get so much mileage out of this." Vinyl says smiling, Blitz's blood still on her lips.

Blitz frowns. "Just keep going."

"Which reminds me, we are going to keep you magic skills brushed up. No husband of mine is going to be a slouch." Twilight says as Vinyl mimics what she did earlier.

Blitz closes his eyes. "Yeah, keep bringing down your important stallion. Let me feel me feel like I'm a little foal who isn't going to make it in life."

"We are just having fun with you. Now I believe it is about time for somepony's turn." Twilight says.

Blitz looks to her. "Who?"

Vinyl smiles and licks his neck to stop the blood. "Next one up is Spitfire and she want you to wear another version of that Wonderbolt outfit Shadow game you. It's supposed to be a Shadowbolt uniform."

"It doesn't have the same enchantment does it?" Blitz asks.

"No, she just wants to role-play a bit." Twilight says.

Blitz chuckles. "What, being attacked by the Shadowbolts and then raped by one?"

"No, more like showing who is dominate." Vinyl says smirking as they get up.

Blitz grins as he puts on his clothes. "Really, geez. She is like Shadow, but without more stallions."

"What was that?" Spitfire asks.

Blitz shot up. "Oh Spitfire, how long were you there?" He asks nervously.

"A few minutes, now come here you." Spitfire said with a medical box.

Blitz groans as Twilight and Vinyl leave as Spitfire starts to work on him and they head for the elevator which comes up and Shadow comes in and places an outfit on a nearby table before following Twilight and Vinyl back down. "Have fun." She said before the door closed.

"Whoa, she bit you harder than usual." Spitfire says bandaging his neck.

Blitz sighs. "It was the least I could do for her. Besides, Twilight ordered her to bite harder."

"I'll talk to her later, but for now we have some time alone." Spitfire says.

Blitz smiles. "Yeah, we do. But why do you want to be dominated?"

"Oh you misunderstand. We Wonderbolts dominate you Shadowbolts." Spitfire says smirking.

Blitz chuckles as he gets up and grabs the uniform. "Really now? Want to really test that theory?" He asks looking over the uniform.

"Yeah, I am and when we get back to our home planet, we have a special surprise for you." Spitfire says.

Blitz smiles as he puts on the uniform. "And you're not going to tell me what it is or the order of you mares?"

"No, I just don't want to spoil the surprise now." Spitfire stops and pushes Blitz onto his back and holds him down on the bed. "Let's play."

Blitz smirks. "Been waiting for a while." He said before trying to lunge for her.

* * *

><p>Spike grins as he cheers and finally puts the controller down. "Finally."<p>

The fillies on the couch watches as he played through whole game in one sitting. "Spike, how many games have you been playing and finished?" Scootaloo asks concerned.

Spike thinks for a few. "I think…around thirty."

The fillies look surprised at him. "What?"

Spike shrugs. "Yeah, its gets easier as you play more and more."

Sweetie Belle tilts her head. "And since when did you start?"

Spike smiles. "Since I got my first tablet and that was for collecting all of the books in Twilight's library. I was able to finish two games before Twilight took it away and when Minerva gave me my own, I finished at least ten before Blitz told me about this place."

Scootaloo hops down beside him. "Wow, so how much are you planning to do?"

Spike grins. "As many as I like."

Sweetie Belle hops down on the other side. "And how long would that take?"

Spike thinks for a few. "At least seven hours at most for one game. So keep the number as average for most of the games I play. So seven times thirty is…two hundred and ten hours of work already."

The fillies stared wide eyed at him. "Wow, and you're going to play the best games for even longer?"

Spike chuckles. "Heck yeah I will. As long Twilight doesn't give me work, but the chores are mostly library stuff and since everything is already being taken care of, there isn't much."

Applebloom hops down onto his head and he struggles to keep her steady. "Well you still have to cook."

Spike then thinks about it. "Oh yeah, I do. I wonder what I should make next." He asks himself.

The three fillies close in to him. "How about a chocolate cupcake with sprinkles?" Scootaloo asks.

The other two nod as Spike thinks. "Okay, I can have it ready in an hour. Want some?"

The three look to each other. "Nah." They said together before looking back to him. "So how about our next mission? What's next on the list?" Sweetie Belle asks.

Spike shrugs. "I don't know, I don't make the missions."

They all groan or sigh as they waste time now before hearing somepony walk by and sees Blitz. "Maybe we'll get one soon." Spike said as he watch him head down the hall.

* * *

><p>Blitz cracks his neck and rubs at it as he tries to get rid of the crink from laying down too much. "Boy, she can really put you into the bed." He said to himself as he waited for the call to be answered.<p>

"Okay Cross, what do you…are you alright?" Mandalore asks as he sees the state he's in.

Blitz chuckles. "Just a little thing called wives at night."

Mandalore smiles. "Alright, can't hold women back for you. Trust me, I know. Like that woman who was after you during training. At least she found someone. Any case, what do you got for me?"

Blitz sighs. "Well I'm going to be blunt. We found and lost the ship. Turns out Dead Space became real and they encountered the first ship from the series. Became infected and killed most of the crew. Had to evacuate them and put them in quarantine. Right now, we're in Omega and refilling everything we can and now preparing for anything at this point. Also, we blew up a star system."

Mandalore stares at him before closing his eyes and pinching the bridge between his eyes. "Cross, what am I going to do with you?" He asks rhetorically. "Alright." He said finally as he throws his hand up. "As for destroying a star system and the ship, you got another mission. This one is going to be more fun at least. You're heading to planet Noli. A team of scientists want the best team to collect some samples and information. Maybe something boring would make the right payment for you."

Blitz looks down and sighs. "Okay, when do I need to be there?"

Mandalore smiles a little. "In a week's time does it expire. So you better get it done. This isn't as fun, but it pays a lot."

Blitz nods. "Yes sir."

Mandalore watches him as he turns and heads out. "Hey." He said making him stop. "Don't forget about family." He said before cutting the communication.

Blitz takes a small look behind him. "Yeah." He said to himself before heading out and just ended up heading to the weapons room. "Okay, collection and information gathering. Please tell me you got something good enough to keep us awake while there." He asks the crew there.

"Well there is rumors of some large predators roaming the area." One of the crew says.

"Perfect, we can get some hunting in." Blitz says.

One of the crew nods. "Yes it can be, but if you need something during the collection time, try this." He said showing a large scanner that looked extremely bulky.

"Ok, then give me an estimate on how long till the engineers are ready." Blitz says.

The other crew member sighs. "At least a few more days and it'll be ready to go online again."

Blitz nods. "Okay, now ready the collection systems for us and the ship just in case." He said while looking at the weapons on the wall.

The weapons master smirks. "See anything you like?"

"Yes, yes, y…OMG. Is that a black widow sniper rifle?" A crew member asks.

The weapons master laughs. "Yes it is. Mandalore asked for every single type of weapon we had in the whole arsenal to be placed here. At least one of each and your crew able to hold each of the highest mass produced ones." He said cleaning a pistol.

"Well get ready to have a lot of N7 Valkyries to be added to the arsenal." Blitz says.

The weapons master looks to him. "Really, a new shipment coming in? Already?"

Blitz waves him off. "Eh, don't worry. He's a good supplier."

The weapons master raises an eyebrow. "If you say so."

"Anyways, I want them all inspected and handed out to each member. I'm going to check on our survivors." Blitz says heading out.

The weapons master watches as he leaves and grabs a valkyrie off the wall. "Soldier! Get this weapon calibrated and ready the systems to do the same to the shipment!" He orders tossing it to him.

Blitz smiles a bit as he heads inside the infirmary. "Okay, what do we got?"

The head nurse looks to the chief. "Well, mostly normal readings, blood work is fine, no diseases, no signs of anything being placed in them, then there is the psych evals and surprisingly they are fine, but they are shaken up."

Blitz looks to the rescued crew. "So no problems?"

The nurse leans down to him. "We'll keep an eye on them in case of anything happening." She whispered.

Blitz nods. "After a while of evaluations, check their records and then send everything you got to me. I want to know if they will be ready for work again."

"Yes chief." The nurse says.

"Alright, listen up you nine. I just got word from Mandalore you are to be transferred into my clan after you are cleared by the medical staff." Blitz says.

The crew looks grateful at them. "Thanks sir." One said.

"Don't be, you have a while to go before you are cleared." Blitz says as the nurse walks up to one.

The crew member nods. "Yes sir. Question, where would we be if we do?"

"I will review your records and then decide. Though most likely you will be given positions like what you had on your former ship." Blitz says.

Another member nodded. "Thank you sir. It was kinda boring on there."

"Well I will leave you to the medical professionals and remember, don't joke around or do anything stupid. The medical staff has been told to activate the incendiary function of your force cages should they think you are infected." Blitz warns.

The crew members grimaces a bit as Blitz starts to walk away. "You think he's serious?" One asks another.

"The chief isn't joking." The nurse informs.

All the crew members look to each scared out of their minds. "Has he…played a videogame before?" One asks.

"Most of us have." The nurse says.

"Oh dear."

* * *

><p>Blitz sighs as he lays down. "I have such a bad feeling about what comes next." Blitz says.<p>

"Ah, you worry too much." Pinkie says.

"Hey Pinkie." Blitz says as he feels her start to massage his back.

Pinkie smiles. "Hi Blitzy, what's wrong exactly?"

Blitz sighs. "Just a bad feeling. Like there is a pressure on me that gets heavier and heavier as we get closer and closer to the planet."

"Don't worry, your wife Pinkie will take care of you." Pinkie says.

Blitz smirks. "Are you next in line?"

Pinkie smiles. "Yep, but maybe after this whole mission. This pressure maybe can help, especially here." She said tapping in between his legs.

"Speaking of pressure. Pinkie, why don't you like being called by your full name Pinkamena?" Blitz ask as he feels her lay on top of him.

Pinkie smiles sadly a bit as she nuzzles him. "It's sort of my old life, doesn't matter anymore. Still see my family through, like Maud."

"Yeah…her." Blitz says laughing nervously.

Pinkie giggles. "Come on, Maud…"


End file.
